


One Direction One Shot Collection (Volume II)

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: 1D1S [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, And hopefully so many more as the reqs come in!, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, yall I'm really trying to think of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 187,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we go again! Smut smut and more smut! All ships, so bring it on! I LOVE (I really mean love) requests!! I do any ships, any top/bottom pairing, and kink, but I don't do underage under 13 or rape/non-con! Other than that I'm effing innit! </p><p>Enjoy my dears, xoxo</p><p>COMMENT AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nouis- Sunday Kind of Love (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're just now finding this and need some more just check out my other works and you'll see a Volume I that has 50 whole chapters of various smutty things...you're welcome :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall hates his job Monday through Saturday. But Sunday is when he meets Louis.
> 
> Top: Louis  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: gay sex. possessive boyfriend. Fingering. Bareback. Helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First shot of Vol II!! Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Niall had the best boyfriend on the planet. Who knew Louis was a partner of multiple successful recording labels? Well now Niall did. And Louis' lifestyle soon became Niall's. 

Sort of.

They spent nearly every day together. Niall would wake up a little early to cook Louis a breakfast that apparently "he never thought he'd eat again after he moved out of his parents home". Sometimes Louis would work from home, sometimes he'd take Niall with him. 

Then around eight Niall would disappear. He told Louis he worked the graveyard shift at a private security company. Louis offered to take him to work nearly every night, but Niall insisted they didn't take kindly to strangers and hopped on the bus every time. 

Around four, Niall would trudge back to Louis' place, tired and used and reeking of sex. He made sure to shower in the downstairs bathroom, as not to wake his sleeping lover, before cuddling up to him and falling asleep. And in the morning they'd start the whole thing over. Niall had grown accustomed to only four or so hours of sleep so he could get up and make breakfast. Louis insisted he sleep in sometimes, but Niall just smiled and pecked his cheek with a kiss as he flipped the bacon.

Louis knew something was up. He's not dumb, and not nearly as blinded by love as Niall assumed. Whatever Niall's job was, Louis wasn't a fan. He begged him to quit, but each time Niall would refuse to just be a trophy boy for Louis and stomp out of the house.

***

Niall slipped his shoes on and grabbed his jacket. He backtracked into the kitchen where Louis was making tea and said, "I'm off. See you in the morning," pecked his cheek, and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. Its Saturday and Niall would need the nutrition.

Louis grabbed his waist as he back away and pulled him back in. Niall giggled and nuzzled into Louis' cheek. Louis rubbed slowly up and down his spine and purred, "Stay with me. Call in sick."

Niall shook his head, "You know I can't. They're super strict."

Louis tucked his head down and mouthed at Niall's neck, making the boy groan quietly and push his head to the side for Louis' ease. "But I'll be lonely and I need you."

Niall's fingers tighten in Louis loose tee that he always wore to bed. The blond almost couldn't comprehend that he was about to turn down, undoubtably, mind-blowing sex with his boyfriend for mediocre sex with strangers. But hey, his boss was brutal, and Niall hadn't quite figured out how to leave the business yet.

Reluctantly he pulled away, delivering one last sweet kiss to his temple, "Don't tempt me." Niall waved goodnight to Louis with his banana and walked out the door.

***

Louis knew it was wrong. Spying on Niall made him some creepy, stalker boyfriend, but he was fed up with the way things were. He hated falling asleep every night without his boy next to him. And waking up to find him smiling, but so tired and cold, like his job was sucking life from him each night.

Louis' plan was to follow Niall to work, talk to his boss (possibly give some monetary incentive), and convince him to change Niall's shift. But the seedy brick building on the bad side of town wasn't what Louis was expecting. He watched Niall get off the bus and walk through the dimly lit doorway.

Louis parked across the street and waited for Niall to come back out, dressed in uniform, for whatever job he was on that night. But he never came back out. Louis huffed in annoyance and got out of his car to walk over to the building. He got a couple weird looks from people passing by, and gave them weird looks in return.

When he got inside the place was more residential than business. He walked up to the manger's desk and slapped his hands down just hard enough to get his attention.

"Evening."

Louis cringed slightly at the dirty tone the man took, but shook it off and said, "Is Niall in?"

The man looked confused for a moment, "I don't know any Niall's. What are you physically looking for?"

"What's he look like?"

"Yes."

Louis couldn't keep the scowl off his face. Talking to this guy was making want to shower for hours, "He's blond. Blue eyes. Irish. Bright, perfect smile," Louis started to smile despite himself, "These cheeks that flush constantly. Long eyelashes. This laugh that just runs over you."

"Sir?"

Louis shook his head and laughed, "Sorry. Anyway, he works here and I'm looking for him."

"That sounds like James to me. He's actually with a client right now, but as soon as he's finished I can pencil you in."

Niall must've left out a back door he didn't see and now he working. "Well until then I'd actually like to talk to whoever's in charge."

The man's face fell a little from his smile and took a more serious note, "I am in charge."

"Great. I'd like to talk in your office if that's alright."

"No, I'm sorry, we can't allow customers in the back."

"I'm not a customer. I just want to see Niall."

"I don't care why you came for him, that makes you a customer. If you need to talk you can do it from right there."

Louis rolled his eyes and settled on his forearms on the scratched wood. "Fine. Niall-"

"James."

Louis clicked his tongue in frustration, "James," he repeated slowly, "needs a change of shifts. He's had some things come up and needs to work the day shift."

The man looked at him like he was insane, "Sir, we don't have a day shift."

"You only work at night?" Louis said like he couldn't believe it.

"Yes," the man confirmed with furrowed eyebrows. "And anyway, James is quite comfortable with his shift I think. And even if he wasn't, you wouldn't be able to walk in here and change it for him." Louis scowled and opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by the man's smile. He looked to the side where a board of lights were flashing from red to green and back randomly. "But, James is ready to see you if you'd like."

Louis looked around and then back to the man, "Where is he?"

"Upstairs. Third floor. 308. Elevator is right across from you. Enjoy."

Louis gave the man one more confused look before walking towards the elevator. It look him up to the desired floor and he walked to 308, giving it a curious knock. Niall's voice came through the wood with a soft, "Come in," so Louis opened the door and went inside.

His mouth fell open at the sight. Niall was sitting cross-legged at the top of the bed, body slump, eyes closed, and head hung back in exhaustion. "Niall?" Louis' voice broke on the last letter.

Niall's eyes popped open and his head snapped to Louis. He hastily tried to cover himself and cried out, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here? Naked? On a bed? I came to look for you and talk to your boss about changing your schedule to something more reasonable, and frankly now I see why you have such a hard time with him, he's awful. Why are you naked?" Louis was breathing hard and his hands flailed around.

Niall's hands fisted in the sheets covering his bottom half and he couldn't keep his eyes off his lap. "I didn't what you to find out like this."

"Find out what?"

"I," Niall looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "I'm a whore."

Louis stopped breathing, "What?"

Niall started rambling like he couldn't stop, "I fuck men. Lots of them. Tons of them. And they pay me. They pay me pretty well, too. But I hate the money. Hate the men. Hate this job. But I don't know what to do. I can't just leave and I want to be home with you right now and instead I'm here and I hate it!"

Louis surged forward and climbed on the bed to take Niall in his arms. "Baby, come here." Niall leaned into him and sighed out a stuttering sob into his neck.

"I'm a whore, Louis. Why are you touching me?"

"Because I love you. I don't care what you do," Louis pulled Niall back to look at him, "I mean I do, and you're quitting this tonight," he brought him back in, "but it doesn't mean I don't love you."

Niall pushed against Louis' chest so he could sit up, "You don't get it. Ten minutes before you walked in some middle-aged bloke just fucked me." Niall twisted around so Louis could see his side, "He scratched me because he was so turned on." He turned back, "I'm not good enough for you. I've lied to you. Cheated on you! Don't sit there and tell me you love me."

Louis' face went from soft to hard as Niall talked, turning to stone when Niall showed the scratches. When the younger boy quieted down again Louis pushed Niall back hard so he fell onto the pillows with a soft thud.

"What-"

"You're mine," Louis whispered, but his voice was so strong that Niall shivered at the power. "Open your legs," Niall obeyed instantly, "I'll show you who you belong to. Who gets to touch you like that," he emphasized the words with pressure on the red lines on Niall's hip. Louis leaned over and licked across the shell of Niall's ear and hummed, "I'll wash away all those other men, love you until the only thing you remember is my name."

Niall moaned into Louis cheek and rubbed his leg along Louis' side. "I'm so sorry." 

"Don't be sorry for doing what you had to." Louis pecked his nose, "But now you don't have to and you won't. You're not a trophy boy, but you are my prize and you deserve better."

Niall blushed at the compliment and pulled Louis closer on top of him for more kisses. Louis fit his lips with the blonde's, pressing and pushing while he open Niall's mouth with his tongue. Niall sighed softly and grabbed at Louis shirt, suddenly feeling like it was a barrier between them, "Off, off," he whined and pulled Louis' shirt up his torso. 

Louis chuckled and sat back to strip his top off, soon followed by his jeans and pants. He laid back down over Niall, who'd been watching his every move while he disrobed, naked and smiling.

"What?" Louis asked, smirk playing over his lips.

Niall just shrugged, "You amaze me."

Louis beamed at that and kissed him all over his face while Niall laughed and pulled gently on Louis' hair. "You're amazing," Louis returned. "And special, and brave, and loving, and mine. Mine, mine, mine."

Niall inhaled, breathing in all the love, and pulled Louis in again for a slow, lingering kiss. When he pulled back he said, "Why aren't you inside me?"

Louis barked a laugh and reached for the lube sitting on the bedside table. He left the condom sitting where it was, loving that they decided not to use them recently. That's why Niall was his. No one else got to know what it felt like inside him without the protection. To feel how soft and smooth his walls were against their cock. Only Louis, and he reveled in it.

Louis drizzled lube over two fingers and brought them to Niall's hole, playing small circles over his stretched rim. "You don't need to, I stretched myself an hour ago."

Louis growled at that, knowing that he stretched himself because some other guy was fucking him earlier, opening him wide around their prick. He pushed both fingers in to the hilt, making Niall arch off the bed and moan. He spoke clean and sharp, "Does that feel good?" Niall nodded urgently and pushed down onto his fingers. "Then I do need to do it. I'm not fingering you because I have to. I've got two fingers inside my boyfriend because I want to. Because I love when you make," Louis pressed into his prostate and Niall cried a soft, broken sound, "that noise."

Louis moved his fingers languidly inside Niall until he was shaking and fisting the sheets, begging him to pleasepleaseplease God I love you fuck me. Louis pulled his fingers out, but not before one last sweep across his fleshy bundle of nerves. Niall's throat leased a stunted noise and then a whine when his hole clenched around nothing. 

Niall was so sure he was finally going to feel his boyfriend inside him, but instead Louis scooted down the bed until he laid on his stomach, his head between Niall's quivering thighs. Louis let his mouth fall open and placed a wet kiss to the sensitive skin in the inside of Niall's leg, sucking eagerly on the twitching muscles until the patch started to bloom red and then purple. He left the new bruise with a sharp bite and then a quick kitten lick, pulling a sharp gasp from the writhing blond.

"Mine," Louis growled, nuzzling into Niall's leg.

Niall pulled on the sheets and answered, "Yours, only yours."

Satisfied with his marking, Louis sat back up and grabbed the lube. He coated his aching cock in a layer and smeared the rest on the bed. Louis bent Niall's legs over his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him as he pushed inside, folding Niall in half. Niall's long, high pitched moan rang through the room, filling Louis' senses and egging him on.

He rocked into his boyfriend, layering kisses up and down his neck and chest as he went. Soon Louis was pounding into Niall at a punishing pace and it was all Niall could do not to come too quickly. Little breathy ugh's swirled out of Niall's open mouth as Louis nailed his spot again and again.

"Lou," Niall begged, "Lou, baby, please make me come."

Louis wrapped a soft hand around Niall's leaking tip and gave one tight twist before Niall was shooting between their stomachs. Louis kept his pace and rocked Niall through his orgasm before planting his hands on either side of Niall's chest and ramming harder, chasing his own release. Niall reached around and gripped Louis ass in his hands to message the supple flesh there. When Niall ghosted a finger between his cheeks Louis' eyes fell shut and he filled Niall's clenching hole. 

Niall kissed his forehead gently once Louis' after shocks subsided and Louis returned the gesture with a smile. He settled on the bed and pulled Niall in to his chest.

Niall broke the comfortable silence, "Saturday is my least favorite day."

Louis rubbed his shoulder and reminded him, "Yeah, but Sunday is your favorite and it's so close."

"Sunday's only my favorite because you're my Sunday."

"And I plan on being your Sunday for a very long time," Louis offered and kissed him temple.

"My favorite kind of love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of this shot and many more one shot in Volume I in my works :)


	2. Larry - You're A Wizard, Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis dressed up in Gryffindor attire to surprise the fans and Harry finds it incredibly sexy. 
> 
> Top: Harry  
> Bottom: Louis  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Power play. Bondage. Bareback. Prostate play. Prostate milking. Coming untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to be writing for you guys again! I've already gotten some new reqs! Now keep in mind I've quite a list so I'm working on it I swear!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis pulled his tie tighter while Harry eyed him up and down. He came over and put his hands on Louis hips. "I fucking love this outfit." 

Louis rolled his eyes, "It's for the fans, Harold, so don't get too attached." Louis pulled on his sweater vest to smooth it out and Harry practically growled. 

"Why'd you pick Gryffindor?" Harry inquired.

Louis smirked and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth, "Why do you think?"

Harry blushed and whispered against Louis' mouth, "Because you're brave."

"For you," Louis finished.

Louis adjusted his outfit one more time and headed out to sneak into the Harry Potter ride and surprise a few fans. Harry headed off to find Liam for their surprise.

***

Louis came back to the hotel still wearing the outfit. Harry had been thinking about it all night. He wanted to do so many things to Louis with that fucking tie. He was so endeared that he chose the house uniform he did, proving how much he loved Harry without even saying anything. 

Harry was pacing the room when the door clicked and Louis walked in. Harry gave him a whole two seconds before shutting the door behind him and pushing Louis back against it. Harry unbuttoned the white shirt until he could get to Louis' collarbones, pushing the sweater vest aside to reach. Louis let his head fall back to the door with a groan and a quiet, "Haz."

"Look so fucking good, babe. You have no idea."

Louis' hands found purchase in Harry's loose tee while Harry pulled Louis head back by his hair, a messier version of the fringe it started as at the beginning of the night. He captured Louis' mouth with his and pressed his lips open frantically. "Lou," Harry purred against his lips, "Take your tie off."

Louis nodded as best he could with Harry's grip and his hands flew to his tie. It took a few tries, since Harry was now kneading Louis bum in his hands and sucking a bruise into his It Is What It Is, but finally Louis pulled it from around his neck and pressed it against Harry's chest.

Harry pulled away, much to Louis' dismay, and gave a wicked smile as he took the necktie. "On the bed. How I like." Louis fidgeted for a second, looking up at Harry with questioning eyes. Harry went soft and rubbed a thumb over Louis sharp cheek. "What is it, hun?"

Louis nodded with the permission to ask, "Can I take my clothes off?"

Harry chuckled, "I would love that." Louis rushed towards the bed while his hands ripped at his clothes. By the time Harry made it to the end of the bed Louis was on his hands and knees, naked and waiting. Harry loved this positions. Some probably thought it was impersonal, but you couldn't beat the view. Louis' perfect ass on display, knees open enough for Harry to slide in between. Plus Harry loved to just cover Louis' whole body while he pushed into him, protecting him and adorning him with love.

Harry went to the side of the bed and kneeled by Louis' shoulders. Louis looked up at Harry with adoration in his eyes and Harry couldn't ask for a better soul mate. "Put your hands on the head board." Louis obeyed and clasp his fingers over the top of the wood. Harry wrapped the tie around his wrists and then through a hole in the headboard before tying it off in a knot. "Pull," Harry ordered and Louis did, tugging on the smooth material. 

When it stayed put Harry nodded once, "Good." He ran a hand from Louis' shoulder, down his spine, and cupped the swell of his ass. Louis moaned and his head fell between his shoulders. "Feel good, baby?" Louis didn't respond except for a tiny sigh, so Harry reared back his arm and landed a smack on Louis right cheek. "Answer me," Harry commanded.

Louis arched into the touch and lifted his head back up, "Yes, Harry, it feels good. Please, come on."

Harry knew Louis loved being tied up, or blindfolded, or gagged. Having any of his senses taken away always made him so hard. This time was no different, Harry discovered, as he ran his teasing fingers around to trace Louis' v-line and then ghost them up Louis' thick shaft. Louis bucked into the friction, fleeting as it was, and begged, "Touch me. Please, touch me."

Harry tisked, "Not yet, love, first we're going to have some fun."

Louis whined at that, but Harry didn't relent, instead getting off the bed and going to his bag. Louis' skin got goosebumps with the new space while he watched over his arm as Harry unzipped an outside pocket and grabbed a bottle of lube. Harry hands paused mid-air before turning his head to Louis, "Do you want to be dirty or clean tonight?"

Louis' whole body shivered at the question, "Dirty, please."

Harry smirked and nodded, "No condom, then," and stood up to come back to the bed. He situated himself behind Louis and admired the sight before him. Louis was wiggling unconsciously before him and Harry couldn't help but run his hands over the tan skin. Louis pulled against the binds to try and get closer to Harry, but just got a sharp jerk on his shoulders instead. 

"Wanna feel you," Louis pleaded. "Closer, Hazza."

Harry slapped his ass check again, "Quiet. Behave yourself." Louis bit his lip to stay silent and dropped his head again. Harry slicked three fingers up and threw the lube next to them on the bed. He ran his wet fingers from Louis' full balls, up his taint, and over his hole before going back down to press on the sensitive flesh between his prick and rim. 

Louis' toes curled with the urge to stay quiet and still for Harry while pleasure coursed through his veins. Harry played tiny circles into Louis' perineum, putting pressure on his prostate externally, until Louis couldn't hold still and pushed back on Harry's hand. Harry withdrew immediately and sighed in disappointment. 

Louis started babbling apologies, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, God, Harry it felt so good."

Harry soothed Louis with a quick kiss to his back before sliding off the bed again. Louis tried to see what he was doing again but Harry was at Louis' bag now and he couldn't. But he did know that his bag is the one that held all the toys, so he knew he was in trouble.

Harry returned a minute later and settled back in his place between Louis' knees. Louis was getting tired of holding himself up so he let his upper body sag, pulling against the tie, but he didn't care. 

"If you thought that felt good I can't wait to see what you do for this." Louis' head perked up to try and see what Harry meant, but Harry kept the surprise well out of Louis' sight. "But first I want to be inside you when I use it, so I'm going to open you up for my cock. Want that, love?"

Louis cock twitched, spreading precome across his stomach as he nodded enthusiastically. "Please."

Harry grabbed the lube again and re-coasted his fingers and then pushed one against Louis' tight entrance. Louis' body tensed for a moment before relaxing under his boyfriend's touch. Harry pushed his finger in halfway and then pumped it shallowly, wiggling it around to stretch Louis open. He soon added a second and scissored his fingers open inside him. 

Louis' back was twitching from holding still so long so Harry pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up hurriedly. "Want me, love?"

Louis looked over his shoulder, lip tucked into his shoulder and nodded against his skin, "Pwes," he mumbled.

Harry squeezed one cheek in his hands to spread Louis apart and lined his head up with Louis' hole. As he pushed inside Louis preened, a small, high noise filtering past his lips into the thick air of the hotel room. Harry soaked it up; Louis' neediness, his warmth, the feeling of his skin. He couldn't get enough.

When Harry was buried inside Louis he picked up the toy and leaned over Louis to show him. Louis' mouth fell open and he groaned when he saw the mini vibrating wand massager he brought with him. "I didn't know you packed this until this morning when I was looking for some pants to borrow. I assume it's got batteries and it's ready to go." Louis nodded quickly. "I figured. Can't wait to use it."

Louis' face scrunched up as he huffed a needy sound, "Hazza, please, I want it, please."

Harry ran the still wand from the top of Louis spine, down his side, around to his pelvis. Louis pushed into the touch even though it wasn't on. Harry reached a little further and pressed the head of the wand to Louis perineum and flicked the switch on.

"Shiiiit," Louis cried, "Yesyesyes, Harry, yes."

Harry started rolling his hips in small circles while he rolled coordinating circles into the soft skin under his balls. "Just wait, Lou," he teased. Harry started pulling out only to push back in and press the vibrator harder on him. Louis gasped and then moaned as he rocked between the two sensations. 

Harry thrusted rhythmically into Louis' body until he changed his angle and rammed dead-on into Louis' prostate. The pressure on his most sensitive spot from the inside and out had Louis' legs giving out. Harry put his free arm around Louis' waist and held him up while he continued thrusting into him with pinpoint accuracy and playing the massager over his taint.

Louis was blabbering but all Harry could make out was his name and a few explicit sounds. Harry smirked and leaned over Louis' body, wrapping his arm tighter around him, and whispered in his ear, "How's it feel, baby? Having your little g-spot played with both ways."

Louis' shook his head lazily and mumbled, "Good, so goooood, please. Fuck, good." The constant pressure started milking precome out of Louis' tip, trailing across his stomach and dripping on the mattress. Louis wiggled back on Harry's cock, "So close, Haz. God I can't take it, please."

"Wanna come, sweetheart?"

Louis' head bobbed widely, "Jesus Christ, fuck, yeeeeess."

Harry stayed deep and rolled his hips to put harder pressure on Louis' spot and allowed, "Okay, Lou, come for me. Good and loud, yeah?"

Louis screamed Harry's name and one more 'fuck' as he shot up his torso and onto the sheets, spasming as the waves of ecstasy plowed through him. Harry groaned at the tightening of Louis around him and sent pulses of warm cum into his twitching body.

Harry turned off the wand and threw it somewhere on the bed before pulling his arm from around Louis' waist. Without the support, Louis fell to the bed, pulling off Harry's dick and sighing tiredly. Harry fell next to him with a smug smile. 

Louis humphed and hid his face in the pillow, "What?"

Harry laid a hand on the small of Louis' sweaty back, "That was better than I imagined. You sound amazing when you want it."

Louis flopped his hand towards Harry indignantly, "Shut up. I can't be held responsible."

Harry pulled him closer and kissed his forehead, "I wouldn't change it for anything. Love how much you need it."  
Louis still made an unpleased sound, but cuddled into Harry's warmth, so Harry figured he was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a current obsession with a vibrating wand so sue me :D


	3. Zianourry (Louis-centric) - I'm Cumming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has been pushing the boys away and the boys are going to find out why. 
> 
> Top: Zayn. Louis.   
> Bottom: Louis. Niall.   
> Kinks: Gay sex. Orgy. Blowjob. Nipple play. Rimming. Handjob. Threeway. Lucky Pierre. Blackout. Headspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones been in my list for a while so here you go babe. It's a bit angsty so bare with me. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Hey, Lou," Harry purred in Louis' ear over the back of the couch.

Louis smiled softly and leaned back into Harry's space. "Hi."

Harry came around the couch and sat next to where Louis was settled in watching Celebrity Big Brother, "Going out tonight. Coming?"

"Yeah, 'spose. Where to?"

Harry shrugged, "Left it to the others to pick."

"Oh, everyone's going. Um, okay. Don't let Liam pick or we know where we're going," Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry chuckled, understanding, "I don't think Zayn and Niall will let him. We're all tired of Buddha." He curled into Louis' side, making himself small for the blue-eyed boy. "Until then," Harry smirked up at Louis, "We've got some time."

Louis smirked back down at his cherub boyfriend, "How much time?"

Harry's fingers snuck under Louis' worn tee, "Enough."

***

"He's been so weird," Liam voiced his concern.

"Oh God, I thought it was just me. But he is being weird lately, right?" Niall agreed.

"He seems fine to me," Harry added.

"Yeah 'cause he still sleeps with you. He hasn't so much as kissed the rest of us in weeks," Zayn complained.

Harry's face flushed in embarrassment, "I didn't know."

Niall traced the laurels on Harry's bare hips idly, "Not your fault, Haz. _You _still come to our beds."__

__Harry's skin went red, but for a different reason this time. "Because I love you guys. And Louis still does. I know he does. I don't know what's wrong."_ _

__"We should take him out. Show him a good time," Liam suggested._ _

__"Not Funky Buddha," Niall and Zayn blurted out at the same time._ _

__Liam looked put out but loosened when Zayn kissed the corner of his lips._ _

__"Well fine then. Where?"_ _

__"You guys pick. I'm gonna go find our boy," Harry decided._ _

__***_ _

__"Trust me, babe, those jeans look fucking great," Harry reassured Louis. "Why don't you show the others? They'd love to get a look at you anyway."_ _

__Louis quickly shook his head, "No, it's fine. I trust you." Louis pulled a shirt on with a pair of gray vans and headed to the bathroom to do his hair. Harry sat on the bed in contemplation. He didn't notice Louis' sudden adversion to others until they pointed it out, but all day now he'd noticed it. He'd pulled Harry to his room instead of watching telly with them and made tea just for the two of them. But when Harry talked fondly of the boys Louis agreed whole-heartedly. He'd gone all soft when Harry mentioned something cute Niall did that morning, even adding how he loves his hair in the morning before he messes with it. Whatever was eating at Louis and making him uncomfortable around the others wasn't his lack of love for them, but it was hindering their relationship._ _

__"Ready? I think they're waiting on us."_ _

__Louis came back and looked to the door, then back at Harry. "We don't have to go out. Let them go. I wouldn't mind staying in."_ _

__"We're going, Louis. Why are you being so weird?"_ _

__Harry practically dragged Louis out to the living room with him. The others were waiting with tentative yet hopeful smiles. Louis kept his eyes cast towards the floor as they filed into a blacked out car. They sat two and three, facing each other; Harry and Louis in one seat, Niall, Zayn, and Liam on the other. They all talked amiably but they could tell Louis was more quiet than normal._ _

__Once they got to the club they headed to the VIP room and Niall and Liam went to the bar to get a round of drinks while the others found a booth. Louis clung to Harry where they sat as Zayn gave them curious looks._ _

__The boys came back with a tray of alcohol and passed out everyone's chosen beverages. Louis sipped on his happily and stayed mostly quiet. Even Harry was starting to get confused. Maybe he'd been unaware of Louis' behavior because he still snuck under the covers after they turned the lights off and touched him like he always had, but this Louis was unreadable to him._ _

__"Dance with me?" Niall asked across the booth to Louis._ _

__Louis looked shocked for a moment, like he hadn't danced with Niall a hundred times before. "Uh, not right now. Maybe later Nialler."_ _

__Niall's face fell in disappointment before Zayn put a hand on his knee and offered, "I'd love to dance with you," even though Zayn's version of dancing wasn't exactly what Niall meant._ _

__Niall's face brighten though at his boyfriend's kindness and they made their way to the crowd of sweaty people. Harry looked over to see something like desire cross Louis' face before it fell into sadness._ _

__He leaned over and spoke so Louis could hear him over the music, "Why didn't you say yes if you want to dance?"_ _

__"I don't," Louis tried._ _

__"You do. I can tell." Harry slid a hand slowly up Louis' thigh, "Come dance with me." Louis went soft next to Harry, leaning into him and nodding. As Harry pulled Louis to the dance floor Liam watched with his mouth hung open. But that wasn't nearly as bad as the hurt on Niall's face when he saw them. Zayn tried to console the blond as inconspicuously as possible, but Harry saw the tears start to pool in Niall's eyes._ _

__Louis must've seen them too because he fell out of rhythm and back from Harry. He instinctually took a step towards Niall, but Niall was already turned away, sheltered under Zayn's body._ _

__"I'm gonna go," Louis told Harry. Harry reached for him, but Louis pulled out of his grip and nearly sprinted towards the coat room. Harry went back to the booth where Zayn had taken Niall to hold him with less people watching._ _

__"What did I do?" Niall asked no one in particular._ _

__"Nothing. Nialler, something's up with him. It's not you," Liam reassured him._ _

__"Why don't we go find out what that is exactly," Harry asked, "I'm honestly worried."_ _

__The others agreed and called the car around before heading back to their flat. Zayn kept a tight hold on the now somber Irishman while Liam held Harry's restless hand in his. Once they pulled up they shuffled in the elevator and up to their suite. The apartment was quiet and dark when the elevator opened into the living room._ _

__They shuffled down the hall towards their shared bedrooms until they heard muffled sobs. Harry opened the door to Louis' room and saw a small bundle of covers shaking slightly under the moonlight._ _

__"Lou?"_ _

__The bundle sprang up in surprise. "Haz? Why'd you come home?"_ _

__"We all did," Harry informed him as all four lads filtered into Louis' room. "Because we're worried and we want to know what's wrong."_ _

__Louis wiped at his nose and hid his face in his knees. "I'm so sorry," he apologized to the blankets._ _

__"It's okay, Lou," Liam assured him._ _

__"No, Niall," Louis looked up at the younger boy, "I'm so sorry I made you cry. I wanted to dance with you I swear."_ _

__"Then why didn't you?"_ _

__"Because it hurts too much." Louis' voice cracked on the last couple words._ _

__Niall surged forward and pulled Louis to him, "Why, Loubear? What happened?"_ _

__Louis leaned into Niall's neck and pressed his lips gently to the slope off his Adam's apple. "I miss you so much."_ _

__"I'm right here."_ _

__"Not for long."_ _

__Liam came and sat down on the other side of Louis, "What's going on, Lou?"_ _

__Louis sat up straighter and gulped down the lump in his throat. "We're not normal."_ _

__Zayn scoffed, "Yeah, mate, we know."_ _

__Louis shook his head, "This," Louis motioned between them all, "isn't normal. We can't stay like this forever. I'm tired of lying. Of hiding," he huffed, "I want to come out."_ _

__Niall actually gasped, but Zayn and Liam kept serious faces, while Harry was smiling wide. Louis looked to each of them before continuing, "And your faces right now is why I'm acting like this. Harry is the only one that looks remotely open to that idea and there's no way we could all come out together without ruining our lives," Louis started gesturing widely now, trying to understand himself, "I want to come out, but I figured I could only come out with one of you, and it hurts so much thinking about letting you guys go so I've been trying to detach myself little by little so when I broke it off it didn't hurt so bad._ _

__I thought if I picked Harry and held tight to him I wouldn't need you guys," He looked from Niall to Liam to Zayn with red eyes then back to his lap, "But I was wrong. It hurts so bad without you. I love you, Harry, but I love them too, and I haven't felt Niall's fingers in weeks, or Liam's shoulders, or Zayn's chest. I hate this. And it's not working. And it hurts. And I'm sorry."_ _

__Louis was sobbing now, chest racked with each inhale. All four boys cuddled around him with soothing touches and cooing voices._ _

__"Why didn't you tell us?" Liam asked._ _

__"I thought it would be easier."_ _

__"We thought you didn't want us anymore."_ _

__Louis shook his head, "I do. I want you so bad, it physically hurts. I can't sleep a lot. My chests burns when I stop myself from touching one of you."_ _

__"Then don't," Niall answered._ _

__Louis huffed a sad laugh, "I don't know what to do."_ _

__"We can talk about your coming out tomorrow, but tonight," Zayn explained, "I haven't been inside you in way too long," and kissed Louis' forehead, "Please, Lou, please make love with me."_ _

__Louis flushed deep red like he always did when the boys got mushy. "You don't hate me?"_ _

__"We could never," Harry confirmed._ _

__Niall leaned in and pressed slow, open-mouthed kisses to Louis' neck, to which he leaned his head back immediately for more. "Ni," Louis breathed in relief. Zayn's hands found Louis' jeans quickly and got them undone before tucking the tips of his fingers under the waistband and playing at the spatter of hair on his pelvis. Louis groaned lazily and squeezed his eyes shut._ _

__Harry pulled the collar of Louis' shirt over and mouthed at his collarbones and over his scripted What in between them. Liam moved behind Louis and gripped his small waist in his possessive hands while his nosed into Louis' hair. "Want you so bad, Loulou."_ _

__Louis' hand flew back to cup the back of Liam's neck as he head fell on his shoulder. "Yes, Li."_ _

__Liam pushed his shirt up his torso until it met Harry' lips where they sucked a love bite into his skin. Harry pulled back after a quick bite and helped Liam stripped the clothing before latching back onto him, his nipple this time. Louis keened and arched into Harry's mouth. Zayn had his trousers and pants halfway down his bum and was tugging until Niall noticed and lifted Louis up from the bed enough for Zayn to strip him of the rest of his coverings._ _

__"Li, scoot back so he can lay on you," Niall instructed. Liam nodded and sat back against the headboard and pulled Louis down to him. Like a magnet, the rest of the boys shifted with them, not letting their lips and hands get more than a couple inches from their pixie lover. Louis laid back comfortably between Liam's legs, head inches from his half-hard cock in his jeans._ _

__Louis licked his lips at the proximity and kissed his cloth-clad thigh. Liam noticed and sighed, "Soon, baby. First we wanna get you so hard." Louis seemed to agree with that plan because he hummed and wiggled under their grips. Zayn took Louis at his base and ran his hands excruciatingly slow up to his tip while he looked at Harry. "Haz?" Harry looked up from where he was kissing Louis' stomach. "Want him?" Zayn asked and tilted Louis' semi towards Harry's face._ _

__Harry smiled wide at the offer and nodded. He closed his lips around Louis' head while Zayn's hand moved back to grip his base. Harry's large hand splayed across his stomach while he suckled on Louis' tip. Louis huffed shorts breaths, trying to control his need to buck up. Liam licked both his thumbs and brought them down to toy at Louis nipples._ _

__Niall moaned at the sight before him before surging forward and taking Louis' lips on his. Their tongues wrestled until Louis gave up and let Niall push around his mouth as he pleased. Harry was going lower now, meeting Zayn's hand in the middle. They worked in tandem to push Louis closer._ _

__Then Zayn pulled his hand away and pulled Harry off by his hair. Harry moaned and sat up. Zayn looked down at a flushed, glassy-eyed Louis with a pleased smile. "Gonna eat you out," Zayn informed him while he pushed his legs apart. Louis nodded enthusiastically and groaned as he bent his legs open wide. "Haz and Niall are gonna put their mouths on your pretty cock," Zayn continued as a single finger trailed teasing from base to tip, "while you suck Liam off. I know how much you love Liam's big prick."_ _

__Louis whined and nosed at Liam's bulge with delight. "Yeah."_ _

__Liam petted Louis hair before undoing his pants and jeans and shimming them down from under them. Louis nuzzled closer and kissed along Liam hard length. Liam hummed his approval, "Love it, babe." Louis flicked his tongue out and swiped it back and forth along the underside of his dick. The angle made it hard for Louis to do much without help so he waited for Liam to guide his head to Louis' lips before taking him in._ _

__Zayn ducked down and pulled Louis ass cheeks apart so he could lick a long, slow strip from his hole to his balls, where he met with Harry and Niall's faces working on either side of Louis' leaking shaft. They mouthed up and down the length, lips brushing against each other's as they passed._ _

__Zayn moved back down and set his lips against Louis' right rim. He was puckered tight against Zayn's mouth. Since he'd only been with Harry he probably hadn't bottomed in a while and the thought made Zayn dizzy with need. He pushed his tongue in circles harder and harder until Louis' tight ring gave way and allowed Zayn inside._ _

__"Zayn," Louis pulled off Liam and whined, "Yes, Zee."_ _

__Liam must've been thinking the same thing as Zayn because with a tight grip on Louis' hair he said, "Haven't been filled in so long have you? Haz always bottoms so you haven't been fucked in weeks." The rest of the boys shared a moan while Louis pushed back and forth between Zayn's and Niall and Harry's mouths._ _

__Liam led him back to his cock and Louis sucked him in greedily. Louis' mind was going hazy with so many sensations. He was barreling quickly towards his release and whined loudly to warn the others. They all knew that noise and pulled back at once, shocking Louis' body with the difference and making him buck into the air for friction._ _

__Zayn pinned his hips down while Louis took more of Liam in his mouth. He moaned around Liam's length, pleading for more. Liam let his head fall back on the headboard while his fingers scratched at Louis' scalp._ _

__"Haz, reach for the lube will ya?" Zayn requested. Harry nodded and plucked a tube from the bedside table before tossing it to Zayn and coming back to kiss all over Louis' chest._ _

__"Louloulou," Harry chanted softly, "Love you so much."_ _

__Louis hummed his agreement and swallowed around Liam's head in his throat, tasting his precome, before wrapping a hand blindly around Harry's hard on. Harry mewled and bit down softly on Louis' nipple._ _

__Zayn had two fingers slick and teasing Louis' puckered skin before slipping one of them inside him. Louis' mouth sucked harder around Liam in response, making Liam shudder and shoot down Louis' throat. Louis swallowed as best he could and then licked up what dribbled down his chin._ _

__His hand sped up around Harry once he got his wits about him and had the emerald-eyed lad thrusting into his fist. Louis rested his head at the curve on Liam's hip and looked between all his boys. He couldn't imagine why he ever thought he could give this up._ _

__"Lou, close," Harry warned. Louis pushed his thumb across Harry's leaking slit and Harry spurt over his hand as his body curled in on itself with pleasure._ _

__Zayn was playing two fingers inside Louis' hole, stretching him open. Louis rocked back on his fingers desperately. "Zee, come on, please fuck me." Then he looked over and realized how quiet Niall had been. He found him sitting mostly still with only a light hand around himself, stroking leisurely. "Ni, come here."_ _

__Niall eagerly scooted closer and leaned forward at Louis' beckon. Louis pulled him down by his shoulder and slid his hand into his dyed-blind hair to whisper, "I'm so sorry. I've always loved you. I will always love you. No matter, ugh fuck, what happens I love you."_ _

__Niall was nodding and kissing his cheek before he finished, "Love you, Lou."_ _

__Louis pulled him in for a filthy kiss, teeth clanging and tongues pressing. "Ride me," Louis requested against his lips._ _

__Niall moaned into his mouth and nodded. "Open me up?"_ _

__Louis nodded back and reached around Niall for the lube Zayn laid somewhere on the bed. Harry saw what he was reaching for and placed it in his grabby hand. Louis sent a quick smile as thanks and slicked up three fingers. He was just closing the bottle when Zayn pressed against his spot inside him and made him squeeze a bunch out over his torso._ _

__"Jesus, Zayn. Right there."_ _

__Niall straddled him, giggling at the mess, but just ran his hand through it and wrapped his fingers around Louis. He stroked him just barely enough to make him moan, but not enough to make him come. Louis reached around and slid his wet fingers down Niall's crack to his entrance. He pushed a finger in the same time Zayn pulled his fingers out, making Louis whine._ _

__Liam was idly rubbing his fingertips over Louis' face and neck, tracing his lips and cheekbones. Louis spared him a glance and saw pure adoration in his hazy eyes. Louis leaned his head over and kissed where Liam's hand was running down his neck. "Love you," he mumbled, to which Liam beamed and scratched his scalp gently._ _

__Harry was curled in Liam's side now and kissed his cheek before adding, "Told you."_ _

__Louis tried not to think about the that Liam may have been doubting that fact until then and focused back on his finger inside Niall, who was wiggling back for more. Louis pressed in further and only pumped it a couple times before adding another and scissoring him open._ _

__Zayn kissed down Niall's back as he pulled Louis' legs wider and pushed inside. Louis arched off the bed and shoved his fingers deep inside Niall's ass. "Ugh, fuck. So good."_ _

__Niall leaned down and laid his chest to Louis' and played his lips over Louis' ear. "Love your face when you're full. Been too long, Lou."_ _

__Louis nodded his assent and added another finger, making Niall bite down on his earlobe and rock between his hand and their hard cocks. "I'm ready, babe. Fuck me." Louis hummed and nodded while he pulled his fingers out and let Niall line him up. He watched Niall's face as he sat back on his cock, filling his hole with Louis' thick length._ _

__Zayn pushed in again the same time Niall pushed down, sending Louis' mind through a whirlwind. "God, shit, guys. Not gonna last."_ _

__Harry laughed quietly, "Not having us all has made you a minute man, Lou."_ _

__Louis somehow found the clarity to throw a middle finger up and say, "I'd like to see you last with these two."_ _

__Niall and Zayn shared a chuckled as they synchronized their movements, Niall sitting down hard on Louis when Zayn pulled out and then vice versa. Louis was fisting the sheets in one hand and Harry's smooth thigh in the other. Liam's hands were still exploring Louis' upper body like he might disappear if he didn't physical touch him. Niall was making tiny noises each time he bottomed out. And Zayn was grunting with every shove into Louis' quivering hole._ _

__Louis' breathing was ripped from his chest and his skin felt too hot. He couldn't form thoughts, much less sentences, so all he could say was incoherent ramblings about how good they all felt and how close he was._ _

__Niall sat down hard and stayed there, rotating his hips to keep Louis' head brushing his sweet spot until he groaned and dug his nails into Louis' chest and came across their stomachs. Louis' mind went blank at how tight Niall was around him and he shot inside him with a scream. Zayn laid over Niall and pistoned furiously into Louis, bringing him through his orgasm and into the numb pleasure-pain of oversensitivity. When Zayn came inside Louis and he felt the warm splash of his come Louis' eyes fell shut and his mind went black._ _

__When he came to he was in the middle of a boyband sandwich, clean and warm under the blankets while the TV muttered in the background. The others were having a conversation so Louis kept his eyes closed and listened._ _

__"If it's what he really wants," Louis knew Zayn's voice._ _

__"He picked Harry. Without even asking us. It's obvious who he wants," Liam's worried voice filtered to his ears._ _

__"No, it's obvious who's the most gay," Niall teased._ _

__"Most gay?" Harry whisper-yelled, "I wasn't the one with a cock up my arse tonight!"_ _

__"Tonight," Zayn scoffed._ _

__Louis heard a light smack of skin and figured Harry had showed the extent of his violent side with a playful hit._ _

__"Really though, he did pick you Hazza. Have we already lost Louis?" Niall questioned, and Louis could've died from the sadness in his voice._ _

__"No," Harry affirmed, "No, he loves you. He's just scared. He didn't pick me because he loves me more. It was just the easy choice."_ _

__Louis couldn't just lay there anymore so he curled his arms around the person in front of him, Liam he thinks, and said. "I choose all of you. I'm sorry I was such an idiot. I'd rather stay in the closet and keep you all then come out and loose even one of you."_ _

__He finally opened his eyes and saw Liam looking at him with soft eyes and a weary smile. He sat up and all the boy's eyes followed him. He ran a hand through his hair. "I do love you, Harry," he put a hand towards him, "but I don't love any of you guys less," he motioned to the rest of them. "Forget what I said. I don't choose Haz. I choose us."_ _

__Zayn wrapped his arms around Louis' waist from behind and pulled him back to the bed. "We'll talk about coming out, but I'm so glad you're back. I missed you."_ _

__Louis wiggled back into his embrace, "I love you lads."_ _

__They all murmured their agreement and tangled up in a mass of boyfriends. One relationship, one band, one love._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs* *whispers* One love


	4. Niam (side Lilo) - TiME Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is still waiting for his TiMER to start counting. Niall can't be bothered with one. How long until they realize they're counting down to each other?
> 
> Top: Liam  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Frottage. Hand job. Fingering. Rough sex. Coming untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on a bomb movie I saw recently called TiMER! Little backstory if you haven't seen the movie: an invention called a TiMER can be implated on your wrist and it starts to count down to the moment you will meet your Soulmate. It will start counting as soon as your Soulmate gets a TiMER as well. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Liam pushed Louis further into the matress, his hands pressing into Louis' hips while he pushed into him again and again. Louis was moaning against the sheets loud enough to be hot but not loud enough to be obnoxious. He had this curvy ass that fit perfectly around Liam's cock and his waist was the perfect shape for Liam's strong hands. Louis was one of his favorite hookups. His favorite maybe. Liam laid down over Louis' back and came inside him while Louis moaned one last long sound and spilled over his stomach and the bed. 

Louis settled on the bed while Liam disposed of the condom and went for a wet flannel. When he came back Louis was gathering his clothes. "You don't have to go so quick. You know you can stay," Liam reminded him.

Louis took the cloth and wiped himself off with a smile, "I know, Li. You're always too nice to your one night stands. That's not really how it works, you know?"

Liam shrugged, "Can you really blame me for wanting to see you," he gave Louis' naked body a once over, "like this for a little longer."

Louis laughed good-heartedly while he dressed, "If I wasn't waiting fourteen more years for my Soulmate, I'd swear you were it Liam Payne." Louis gave him one more chaste kiss before he's out the door and Liam flopped back on the bed with both a smile and a hole in his gut. He looked down at his blank TiMER and wondered if it would ever start counting.

***

"I swore he was the one," Harry urged through his tears into Niall's shoulder. 

Niall rubbed soothing circles over his skin, "He was a good one, Haz. I don't why you insist on knowing."

Harry held up his blank TiMER for Niall to see, like he had a thousand times. "You can't possibly understand how much it sucks to wait forever. To not even have a countdown!"

Niall held his wrist gently, "You're right. Because those things are bullshit. TiMERs are self-fullfilled prophecies and nothing more. You shouldn't need a glorified watch to tell you who to love." 

Harry looked from his implanted wrist in Niall's grip to Niall's clean one, "You wouldn't understand."

"You're right."

***

The club was packed. Friday night and the DJ was on fire. Niall convinced Harry to come out and drink until whats-his-name was just a faint memory. They were currently on the dance floor, a beer in Niall's raised hand and some too strong mixed drink in Harry's. They were laughing and swaying and nodding to the beat until someone backed into Niall a little too hard. Niall turned to tell the person off, but was met with soft eyes and a worried expression. 

"I'm so sorry, mate. My fault. My friend was getting a little over zealous," the man pointed behind him to a shorter man behind him with bright eyes and a mechivious grin.

"It's alright," Niall assured him. He stuck a hand out, "Niall."

"Liam," he said and took the offered hand. He turned Niall's wrist and saw the unmarked skin, "No TiMER. Welp this was fun but..." Liam sucked in a regretful sound and turned away.

Niall grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him back around, "Not a fan of timeless folks?"

"No TiMER means a moody, clingy hookup. I'm not looking for that."

Niall scoffed, "You think just because I don't have a TiMER that I'll want you to marry me after one night?" Liam shrugged indignantly. "Look, mate. You're fit and I'd love to let you take me home, but I don't plan on getting married for a very long time."

Liam gave Niall a contemplative look and then smiled wide, "My place or yours?"

Niall called Harry a cab and sent him back to their flat with a kiss to the forehead while Liam took him back to his and bent him over the kitchen table. 

***

"I made dinner," Harry ducked his head in Niall's bedroom. Niall looked up from where he was smilling down at his phone. Harry smirked and bounded towards the bed, "Is it the blank TiMER again?"

"His name is Liam you twat, and yes."

Harry shook his head, "Bad news."

Niall rolled his eyes, "It's just some fun, Harry. We both know that."

"Bad news," Harry repeated before pulling Niall up and towards the kitchen.

***

Louis bounced enthusiatically up and down on Liam's cock with his head thrown back. Liam's hands gripped Louis' thighs until the skin turned white underneath, trying to hold off his orgasm. Louis swiveled his hips while he rocked back and forth, pressing Liam's tip into his prostate every couple of seconds. His hole clenched around Liam spiradically and Liam couldn't help but buck up into him. Liam dug his nails into Louis smooth skin and shot into the condom inside him. Louis took hold of his aching length and started to pull just as there was a knock at the door. Louis was too close to care, but Liam looked around Louis' sweaty body and called, "Yeah?" Louis squeezed himself in his hand and long ropes of cum covered his hand and Liam's stomach. He came with a moan of Liam's name and finished with slower circles of his hips. 

"Liam?"

Liam nearly dropped Louis off the couch at the sound of Niall's voice. "Uh, one second," he squeaked. 

Louis wanted to be offended, but Liam's face was just priceless. "Is that the little blond one?"

"Shut up."

Louis' smirk got bigger, "Liam Payne. What have you gone and done?"

Liam was pulling his jeans on as he stumbled towards the door. Louis lazily grabbed his pants and shorts and pulled them on. Liam opened the door to Niall's confused face. Niall gave him one good look, eyes widening at the cum on his chest, and put his hand up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interupt."

Liam was shaking his head, "No! You're not. It's fine. Come in. I just need to, uh," Liam gestured to his torso, "clean up really quick."

Niall still looked apprehensive, "Are you sure? I can go."

"No. Come here," he pulled Niall inside by his smooth wrist and shut the door. "I'll be right back." He walked past the couch were Louis was, thankfully, at least half dressed and shot him a warning look. Louis rolled his eyes but smiled kindly. 

Niall came and sat next to him, putting a hand to his nose, "Dude you reek."

Louis shrugged and said, "Payno will do that to ya. You should know," he raised an eyebrow.

Niall blushed but didn't argue. Liam came running back to the living room and sat next to Niall. "So, did you need something, or..."

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to grab that mix tape you recommended to me while I was in the area."

"Sure, sure," Liam appeased and pulled out the drawer of the table next to the couch. "It's rough, but the guy is so talented. You'll love the beats." He handed it to Niall with a smile.

Niall tapped it on his leg, "Well, thanks. I've got some stuff to do so..."

"You don't have to, I mean. I was about to make something to eat. You know, if you want to, uh, eat with us."

Niall looked between Liam and Louis and bit his lip, "Actually I promised Harry I'd try his new pasta dish tonight, but thanks."

Liam nodded sadly and walked Niall to the door. "I'll text you?"

Niall hummed, "Yeah, sure. Bye."

Liam shut the door and slid down it sit on the floor with an whine. Louis just laughed, "You are fucked."

***

Niall wasn't answering Liam's texts. He hadn't been over since the little incident two weeks ago. Liam should've let it go, accepted that things we over, but he couldn't stop seeing the bright smile and flushed cheeks of the blond lad anytime he was with someone else. Louis could tell he was far away when they fucked, and one night said as much.

"You know I'm not the jealous type, Payno, but if you keep checking out during our little rendezvous I'm going to feel put out."

Liam rubbed over his face roughly, "I'm sorry. I've been a little distracted lately."

Louis nodded, "Irish infection."

Liam shoved his shoulder playfully. "He's not my Soulmate," he reminded Louis like that changed any of the recent events.

"Actually you don't know that. He hasn't got a TiMER. Could be why yours is blank."

It's not like it hadn't crossed Liam's mind at least four thousand times. But how was he supposed to convince someone he'd only known for a month to get a TiMER when they were obviously against it? They weren't even dating. "Don't talk about it," he said to Louis.

Louis turned on his side in Liam's bed, "Look. You know I hate my TiMER just as much as you hate yours. This whole system is fucked up. Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"What would I even say?"

Louis lifted his shoulder as best he could in the current position, "I don't know. How about 'I don't know about you, but I'd really like to have your babies. Let's run away and build a farm together'."

Liam rolled his eyes and pulled his pillow out from under his head to hit Louis with it. "No help."

***

Niall had gotten at least half a dozen missed calls from Liam in the past two weeks. He woke up to random texts every day. Liam even asked him to come over for a round a couple times but it just made Niall more upset with himself.

He couldn't be falling for this guy. This guy with a TiMER! He was one of those people. He was waiting for someone to come and tell him his life plan. He was waiting on someone that wasn't Niall.

But what if it was Niall? The idea came around way back during one of their particularly mushy go arounds. Liam was always a softie after sex, but that night he was lacing lazy kisses up and down Niall's neck and telling him how beautiful he was. Then Niall saw his TiMER and wondered if he got one would Liam's start counting?

He pushed that thought away quickly because he didn't mess with TiMERs, and instead scooted down the bed and took Liam in his mouth. Nearly three weeks later and Niall couldn't stop wondering. What if? 

***

Niall marched up to Liam's flat and knocked on the door. Liam opened the door and his mouth fell open at the sight of Niall's flushed, determined face.

Niall surged forward and clashed their mouths together. Liam hmm'd in surprise but wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and pulled him inside before shutting the door without breaking the kiss. Then moved further into the room and Niall tangled his hands in Liam's hair. 

They pulled apart for air and Liam was smiling brightly while Niall's eyes were dark and hungry. "What was that for?" Liam wondered.

"I don't care if you're not him. Or if you are. I don't care. Please don't let a stupid clock decide for you. I want you. I'll get a fucking TiMER if I have to, but please pick me."

Liam loosened his grip around Niall's waist, dropping him to the floor, and stepping back. "Niall, I'd never ask you to."

Niall took Liam's hands in his, intertwining their fingers, "Ok then I won't, but either way please stop waiting. I want all of that with you now." Niall brought Liam's hand to his face to kiss the TiMER only to find two round scars that had held it in place instead. "Wha-"

"I got it removed," Liam mumbled and looks at Niall fondly. "I was tired of waiting to. I chose you."

Niall did bring Liam's wrist to his lips then, kissing it gently before leading his lips further up Liam's arm. "Thank you," Niall whispered into the skin. His lips made it to Liam neck before he bit down and sucked a mark into the skin, making Liam moan tilt his head to give Niall more access. "I choose you, too," Niall agreed. "You're mine," he claimed and licked over the mark before kissing Liam's bitten lips. 

Liam curled his fingers into Niall's hair, "And you're mine. Fuck the TiMER."

"No, fuck Niall," the blond quipped.

Liam chuckled and pulled Niall to his room. Their clothes were on the floor before they hit the bed. Liam pulled Niall's legs open and settled between them as he rolled his hips down on Niall, making them both groan. Niall wrapped his legs around Liam's waist and pulled him closer. They rocked against each other until Niall was writhing under them and begging Liam to, "Please, Jesus, fuck Liam, fuck me."

Liam untangled himself from Niall and grabbed lube and condom from the bedside table. He came back and took one look at Niall's flushed, sweaty body. A growl crawled up his throat as he climbed back over him. Liam ran a needy hand up Niall's thin thigh and took his pink cock in his hand.

Niall arched off the bed with a loud moan. "Liam! Please, yes."

Liam stroked him slowly a couple time before letting him go in favor of slicking his fingers up. He pressed two to Niall's hole and played them against the puckered rim. Niall's hid his face in the pillows and moaned again. Liam pressed the tips of both of them into the panting man beneath him. Niall spread his legs wider for more. Liam pumped his fingers shallowly while he opened Niall's tight entrance. 

When Niall's body allowed, Liam pushed his two fingers in deeper and curled them to feel for the soft spot inside him. When he found it he pressed into it hard. Niall clenched around his fingers and precome dribbled down his length. "Shit, Li, I'm gonna come. Please fuck me."

Liam relented and pulled his fingers out. He rolled the condom over himself while he kissed across Niall's stomach, licking softly and tasting the faint taste of salt and musk. He slicked himself up with a light touch so he didn't get any closer to coming too quickly.

He lined himself up and felt as Niall's ring molded around his length. Liam pushed smoothly inside him until he was seated. He folded Niall's legs back and laid down over him, getting deeper. Niall groaned softly and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck. Liam pulled out halfway and pushed back in hard. 

"God, Liam, yes. Harder," Niall pleaded. 

Liam pulled out further and started a fast pace of thrusting into Niall's body. Liam pushed hard enough that Niall had to keep a hand on the headboard so he didn't hit his head. His other hand was clenched tight to Liam's shoulder, nails embedded in his skin.

"Li, I'm gonna come."

Liam kissed him hotly and whispered, "Come for me, Ni."

A few more thrusts and Niall released with a gasp of Liam's name. Liam worked him through it and soon joined him in ecstasy, shaking as he filled up the condom. 

Liam let Niall's legs fall and then fell himself to Niall's chest. Niall hummed and wrapped his arms back around Liam's shoulders. "I can't believe you got it removed," he awed.

"I told, I choose you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwww my fluff has been out of control lately.


	5. Lirry - Bend the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam comes to his underage boyfriend, Harry's, school to teach yoga to his gym class. Tension runs high, but not as high as Harry's legs will soon be. 
> 
> Top: Liam  
> Bottom: Harry  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Possessive boyfriends. Jealous boyfriends. Rimming. Flexibility kink. Fingering. Power play. Orgasm delay/denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a combo of two prompts (a yoga Lirry and a teacher/student Lirry) so I took a little artistic liberty because I have soooo many Lirry reqs. I know the reader wanted a super kinky one, and my stuff always is, but the next Lirry is planned to be SUPER kinky so just hold tight. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"This was a bad idea, Harry," Liam whispered. They were down the hall from Harry's school gym, huddled together in a corner so no one would see them. 

"Why? These kids need a bit of yoga. Trust me."

Liam was getting impatient at his boyfriend's ignorance. "But why'd you suggest me to teach it. It's not smart for me to be here. If anyone found out we'd be in a lot of trouble."

Harry smiled kindly at his older lover, "All you have to do is teach me yoga for an hour. Watch me bend all sorts of ways in tight pants and not touch me," Harry shrugged, "What could be so bad about that?"

Liam growled with frustration, "Death of me, Styles."

Harry just laughed and walked back into the gym. Liam took a couple calming breaths and readjusted himself in his yoga pants and headed in as well. The high school class that consisted of juniors and seniors were huddled on the floor in small groups talking to one another. Liam cleared his throat and they all turned their attention to him. He heard a few excited whispers from the teenage girls and a few jealous stares from the boys. Harry however was looking at Liam like he might pounce on him right then and there. Liam tried to keep his eye contact even across the room, but he kept coming back to Harry and some dark-haired boy with a glorious jawline that kept whispering in his ear, making Harry giggle. 

"Hi guys. I'm Mr. Payne. I'll be subbing your gym class today and teaching you some basic yoga."

"Mr. Payne? Really?" one boy retorted.

Liam gave him a sarcastic smirk, "Yes and don't make me prove it. Now everyone go grab a mat."

The kids filed towards the corner of the room where a pile of yoga mats sat. Liam watched the dark-haired boy lean into Harry and place a hand on his lower back. Harry blushed and giggled again. Liam had to turn away and take a long breath so he didn't get arrested for punching a student. When he turned back the boy had two mats in his hand and was handing one to Harry, who took it gratefully and delivered a kiss to the boy's cheek. Liam was seething as he watched. Harry's eyes flicked over to Liam and his lips twitched up into a barely there smirk. 

Everyone came back and laid out there stations. Harry and his friend set up front and center. Liam set up his and started his music. "Let start with some salutations for a warm up."

Liam led the class in a simple sun salutation with a lot of repetition and practiced breathing. "I know most of you don't practice yoga so today will be mostly about recognizing your body," he instructed with his eyes closed and limbs moving slowly.

"I'd like to recognize your body."

Liam eyes shot open at the remark from a tiny female voice in the back. He saw that Harry was turned around too and could only imagine the scowl on his face. Liam wanted to reprimand the student, but a little bit of Harry's own medicine could be good for him. 

That was until the friend put a hand on Harry's shoulder and brought him back to the front. Harry leaned into the touch but kept his eyes on Liam. Liam shook it off and kept going. "Those sort of remarks will land you in lunch detention I believe, so if you'd please, focus on the lesson."

Liam led them through to the basic poses he'd taught Harry months ago. When he got to downward-facing dog his mind flashed back to Harry and him in his living room. Liam's hands running over his spine as he bent him over. Then he could barely touch the ground, now Liam knows he can bend his lover in half comfortably.

Liam decided a few seated poses may be appropriate next...mostly so he could hide his semi that grew from his thoughts. Sitting down watching the class, he couldn't help but see Harry right in front of him looking calm and content while he stretched out his arms. Liam wanted to hold those arms over his head and pin them to the wall. Okay, no. That was doing nothing to make Liam's boner dissipate. He cleared his mind and closed his eyes as he settled into the rest of the routine. 

An hour later his was shiny with sweat and shirtless, too hot halfway through to keep it. The action was rewarded with a few cat calls and a low growl from Harry.

Liam bowed to the kids and some of them bowed back. He stood up with a smile, "Alright guys. That's wasn't so bad, right? Thanks for your attention and have a great rest of the day."

Harry quickly rolled up his mat and handed it to the friend, who rolled his eye and took both of theirs back to the wall while Harry came marching straight to Liam. "Liam," he seethed through his teeth.

Liam straightened up and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Why is your shirt off?"

Liam chuckled, "Because your crappy gym doesn't have air conditioning. Why? Don't like everyone seeing what's yours?"

"No," Harry answered plainly, "Not really."

"Well then, you might understand my frustration at your little chiseled face-of-god friend over there," Liam said with a tilt of his head.

People were filtering out of the class now, either heading home or going to their next class, but the friend was sticking around, waiting for Harry no doubt.

"Zayn?" Harry scoffed, "Please, he's just a-"

"Friend, yeah, okay," Liam spat.

Harry looked genuinely shocked, "Really, Li. He is. I'd never."

Liam knew. He knew Harry wouldn't, but seeing someone that got to spend every day with Harry so close to him still had Liam's fists balled against his side.

"This isn't the place for this. We'll discuss it later."

"Actually I'm done for the day. Take me home?" Harry flirted.

Liam couldn't help the small smile as he nodded, "My car's in the back lot. Meet you there."

Harry agreed eagerly. Liam packed up his stuff while Harry went to the locker room with Zayn to clean up. Harry joined Liam at his car still in yoga pants, much to Liam's enjoyment, with a bright smile.

He did a quick look around before wrapping his long arms around Liam's shoulders and kissing him hard. Liam laughed and returned the enthusiasm. Harry kissed all over his mouth and cheeks as he whispered, "I swear to God, you in yoga pants. Bent over in front of everyone. Everybody wanted you. I almost came in my pants right there."

Liam laughed against his lips, "Like you're much better. Right in front of me in these little things. And flirting with the boy? Very naughty, baby," he squeezed Harry's ass in his tights. 

"I'm sorry," Harry bit his lips and looked up at Liam through his lashes, "Let's go to your place and you can teach me a lesson, yeah?"

Liam let go of Harry but kept a hand on his waist as he led him around the car, "Eager?"

Harry smiled wide, "Very."

***

"Touch your toes, Haz."

Harry hummed before bending over and wrapping his arms around his legs. The position trapped his hard cock between his stomach and legs but gave it no friction, leaving it up to Liam to make Harry come. Meanwhile it gave Liam quite a view from behind. He spread Harry's cheek and ran his thick cock between. Harry groaned, the sound muffled by his current position. Liam pressed against his crack harder, the head catching on rim on the upstroke. 

"Stay like this," was all Liam said before he left Harry to grab supplies. He came back with lube and condom to find Harry still as before. "Good boy," he cooed.

He knelt down behind Harry and kissed the soft skin between his balls and hole. "Li," Harry sighed.

Liam smiled against his entrance and played his tongue over the tight rim. He puckered his lips and sucked on the skin there, making Harry's knees buckle a little. Liam gripped Harry's thighs and held him in place with he pushed his face deeper and poked his tongue past the ring of muscle. Harry shivering and instinctually rocked back on Liam's face.

Liam curled his tongue and dragged it along his walls on the way out. Harry whined once his mouth was gone, desperate for more. "Taste so good, baby." Harry whined again and pressed his flushed cheek to his legs. "Get on your knees for me."

Harry practically fell to the floor and sat on his hands and knees waiting for more instruction. Liam took that matter into his own hands and starting moving Harry's body how he liked. He bent his torso down so his chest was on the floor, his cheek pressed into the carpet, and then pulled his arms back and curled his fingers around the heels of his feet. Harry was curled up tight and panting with the effort.

"So flexible, baby. Can't believe the difference from when I first met you in my beginner class. I bet that boy can't teach you like I can."

Harry shook his head, hair floppy and hanging. "No, sir." He sighed happily and closed his eyes when he felt Liam's hands on him. Then he felt two cold, wet fingers at his hole and shuddered from what he knew was coming. Liam pushed one in deep in one smooth motion. Harry clenched around the digit as Liam wiggled his finger inside Harry. Harry pushed back on it as best he could but Liam out a firm hand on his hip to hold him in place. He added another slick finger and smiled at Harry's gasp. 

"Good?"

"Yes," Harry breathed, "More, please."

Liam scissored his fingers open and stretched Harry's rim wide. Harry keened and arched his chest to the floor harder to push his bum out for Liam. Liam pushed his fingers in deep and left them there. "Ride 'em, sweetie. I wanna see how bad you want it."

Harry moaned and started rocking his hips back on Liam's fingers with gusto. Liam watched proudly as they disappeared inside the boy again and again. "Let go of your feet," Harry did, "Find your prostate, Haz. Use my fingers to get off."

Harry whimpered and got back up on his hands and wiggled his hips. He turned them this way and that until his breath and movement stuttered and Liam knew he'd done it. Harry sat back furiously, pressing the tips of Liam's fingers into his spot. "Li, li, shit, Liam. Right there. God, I'm so close."

Liam hmm'd, "Do you wanna come from my fingers or my cock?"

Harry groaned loudly in exasperation, "Cock, give it to me, please!" 

Liam pulled his fingers out with an, "Alright, love." He rolled a condom on his length and slicked himself up. He pressed on Harry's back and he melted forward so he was laying on his stomach on the carpet. He unconsciously rubbed his aching cock into the rough floor. Liam reprimanded him with a light smack to his round ass, "Be still. Wait for me."

Harry nodded into the floor and stilled his hips. Liam laid over him and pushed inside slowly, inch by inch. Harry pushed back at the same time so they met in the middle with Harry's hips raised off the ground. Liam pushed them both back flat to the carpet and wrapped Harry's legs around his hips. Harry crossed his ankles behind Liam's ass and squeezed his thighs on either side of Liam's stomach, making his hole clench and Liam to moan.

"So good, babe. So tight."

Harry made a pleased noise and supported himself with his palms flat on the floor. Liam was forced to stay deep in this position, but Harry didn't mind, just rolled his hips back so Liam's tip rubbed into his bundle of nerves. "Uhhh, Liam, it's so-fuck, yes."

Liam thrusts stayed slow but harsh, slamming into Harry and making him whimper. Harry tried to keep his hips in the air so his cock didn't rub against the carpet, but he was getting tired and lowering more and more each second. Soon he let go and fell to the floor, accepting the rough pain mixed with flying pleasure of the material against his leaking erection.

"Li, I can't. I'm gonna come."

"Not yet," Liam instructed, "Not until I do." Harry nodded his assent and focused on squeezing his hole around his boyfriend until Liam stilled and spurted into the condom.

Harry pushed back frantically on Liam's twitching cock and begged, "Now? Please let me come."

Liam kissed between his shoulder blades and allowed, "Come on, Hazza."

Harry moaned and then gasped as he felt the wet shoot into the small space between the floor and his stomach. Liam rocked him through it and then rolled them on their sides to get Harry i to a more comfortable position. Harry curled his back against Liam's chest and sighed. 

"Always so good," Harry murmured sleepily.

Liam nuzzled into his hair, "Yeah, love. You're always so good." He waited a minute until he heard Harry's soft snores and even breathing before picking the boy up and carrying him to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would pay soooo much money to see Harry bent like that *wipes sweat from forehead*


	6. Ziam- Persuaded (a Mesmerized sequal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn uses his gift to prove to Liam that he's respected and loved...through sex of course. 
> 
> Top: Liam  
> Bottom: Zayn  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Dubious content. Blow job. Rimming. Bareback. Minimal prep. Multiple orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my first volume I did a requested Ziam where Zayn had powers of hypnosis. Here's a requested sequal to that! This is actually two combined Ziam's. The hypno one and a sad!Liam where Zayn makes him "feel better". Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND...actually I'm putting a long wait list on reqs. I'll still take them but I've got quite a few so it will probably take a while to see yours fulfilled. BUT STILL BRING EM ON! MWAH!! Xoxo

"I thought this was supposed to be a break. No tour and all," Liam complained with his head on Zayn's shoulder. 

Zayn wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and kissed his hair, "It is. Its just Ellen, babe. We love Ellen."

"I love watching Ellen. I'm not in the mood for an interview today."

A studio hand poked their head in the boy's dressing room and called out, "Two minutes, guys!"

Zayn rubbed Liam's arm and soothed, "It'll be fine. Have fun with it and afterwards we can go back to the hotel and have some real fun, yeah?"

Liam perked up at that and smirked, "Promise?"

Zayn nodded and Liam pulled him up with him to join the others in filing backstage. They counted down and then sent the boys out to wave and smile and have fun with it.

***

Zero fun. The interview was zero fun. Liam was fuming by the time they were back in the dressing room, changing into joggers and tee shirts. He said one wrong word. One. And then everyone had a field day. Even Ellen. Liam decided Ellen was not as great as he once thought. And Zayn was no help. Harry ribbed him again and again and Zayn just sat there with a stupid smirk.

Zayn came up behind Liam and kissed the back of his neck, "Ready to go?"

Liam pulled away with a scowl, "Yeah, let's go."

Zayn face scrunched up in confusion, "What's wrong, babe?"

Liam just walked around Zayn and towards the door. "Nothing, whatever."

Zayn sighed and followed Liam out the door. The car came around and pick up the five of them in the back and headed towards their separate hotels. Zayn was booked at a separate one from Liam but always stayed with him anyway. 

But when he leaned in and whispered in Liam's ear, "We have the whole rest of the day off. Any ideas?" Liam just shrugged. Zayn rolled his eyes and kissed just under his ear, "I have a couple."

Liam turned his head away and mumbled, "I'm tired, Zee. I'm just going to take a nap."

Zayn scoffed, "You're kidding. Whats wrong, Liam?"

Liam sighed and turned to hide his face in Zayn's hair, "Today sucks. This week sucks," he leaned in close to Zayn's ear, "And you haven't sucked me off in a week."

"Okay, eww. We're still here," Louis complained.

"Sod off," Zayn shot back and turned to Liam. "Weeeell, if you let me come back to your room we can remedy that situation."

Liam huffed his annoyance, "That's not what I meant. I just, this whole week had been awful and today was awful and you laughed at me."

Zayn looked surprised by that, "What? You mean during the interview? Babe, it was just some fun."

"At my expense and you knew I was already down." Liam's eyes glossed over with tears that he tried to push down because, no. No he wasn't going to cry and give the guys anymore reason to laugh at him.

The driver pulled up to the back of Liam's hotel and he shoved the door open quickly and left Zayn to scramble behind him without even a muttered goodbye to the others. Zayn was hot on his heels as they took the service elevator up to their floor and to their room. 

Liam carded the door open and let Zayn slam it behind him. Liam turned in his spot, and folded his arms, to glare at Zayn.

Zayn shrugged, "What do you want from me?"

"Why would you laugh at me?"

"It was cute, Li."

"Cute. Embarrassing, more like."

"No, really," Zayn came up and put light hands in Liam's hips, "It was cute. You get so flustered."

Liam set his jaw, "I do not. I'm not a child."

Zayn smiled kindly, "You're right. You're very adult." Liam steeled him with a look. "I mean it," he reassured, "And I would love for you prove it."

Liam only scowled, "Stop teasing."

Zayn sighed and took Liam's face between his hands to look him dead in the eye, "Liam Payne, I want you to take control. Prove to me who I belong to. Do whatever you want for however long you want. Take me." 

Liam's pupils dilated with the command as Zayn's gift washed over him. Liam's voice was rough when he ordered Zayn to, "Get on the bed."

Zayn shivered with excitement and climbed onto the hotel mattress. Liam crawled over him and spread his legs with his own. Zayn tilted his head up and Liam rewarded him with a kiss, filthy and demanding. Zayn hummed in surprise and open immediately when he felt Liam pressed his tongue to his teeth.

Liam licked along Zayn's tongue and around the roof of his mouth before pulling back with a wicked look in his eye. "I will ruin you," he promised, making Zayn groan low in his throat.

"Do it," Zayn challenged. 

Liam growled and pushed Zayn's shirt roughly up his body and over his head. Zayn sat up on his elbow and watched Liam tear his jeans open and then pull them and his pants down his legs. Liam eyed Zayn's semi with lust. He licked his lips once before crawling back up the bed and kissing up Zayn's thigh to his base.

Zayn moaned and tried to watch Liam but all he wanted was to close his eyes and enjoy this. When Liam licked across his sensitive head that's just what he did. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and fell back flat with a huff. Liam sucked Zayn's head into his mouth and poked his tongue just under the it. Zayn's body tensed with shocked pleasure. Liam grabbed his shaft and led his head further down so he had Zayn's length halfway in his mouth.

He worked Zayn's prick to the back of his throat and swallowed hard, sending Zayn's spine into an arch. "Jesus Christ, Li," Zayn whined. Liam chuckled around the cock in his mouth before pulling off. Zayn flinched when the cool air washed over his flushed erection. 

Liam sat up and raked his nails down Zayn's thin thighs. "Turn over." Zayn bit back another moan at the power in Liam's voice and flipped over on the bed. He spread his legs wide and curved his back. Liam hummed his approval and palmed Zayn's cheek firmly. "Look at you. So needy." Zayn buried his face in the bed to keep from shouting his frustration, but it's like Liam could read his mind. "Want me, love? I can't wait to feel you around me."

Zayn nodded into the sheets and pushed back towards Liam. He turned his head and pushed out, "Please, Liam. Com-" but was cut off when Liam's rough tongue lapped across his entrance. "Shit."

Liam hummed again and pushed his tongue in harshly, spreading Zayn open and tasting him together. Zayn's toes curled as pleasure rippled through him. Liam didn't hesitate to pushed his tongue in deeper and started fucking Zayn's clenching hole with it. Zayn fell flat on the bed when Liam curled his tongue and flicked it across Zayn bundle of nerves. "Mother fuck, Li. Again, please."

Liam pressed harder, messaging Zayn's prostate with the tip of his tongue. "Li, Liam, I'm close," Zayn warned. That only made Liam push harder inside him and suck on he fluttering rim against his lips. Zayn rocked back on Liam's face until he tightened and shot into the sheets below him. 

Liam sat up and wiped his mouth of the spit that trickled down his chin before leaning over Zayn's back and kissing each knob of his spine. He ended right under Zayn's ear and sucked there too until it bloomed red. 

"Gonna fuck you, Zaynie."

"Please," Zayn begged while his spent cock gave an interested twitch.

"I'm not even gonna use my fingers because you enjoyed my tongue so much. Now you're so wet and ready for me." Liam popped open his jeans and slid his bottoms down his thighs just enough for his hard cock to spring up. Liam licked his palm and smoothed it over his aching hard on while he curled his fingers around Zayn's hip and hitched him up so he was arched off the bed. He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under his boyfriend before laying back down over him and rubbing his length between Zayn's cheeks. 

Zayn could feel the rough denim against his skin and pushed back for more but only got Liam's sharp teeth in his shoulder and a, "Behave." Zayn stilled himself and waited to feel Liam at his entrance, knowing that only being stretched with his tongue would make the fit tighter than normal. He moaned at the thought and curled his fingers into the duvet. 

Liam lined himself up and pressed just the tip past the tight ring of muscle. They moaned together and Zayn moved a hand to his own hair to scratch at his scalp. "Please, more," he pleaded. Liam chuckled and shoved the rest of the way in harshly, pulling a yell from Zayn's smaller body. "Fuuuuuck, Li," he cried, "Oh God, so full."

Zayn spread his legs even more and tried to swivel his hips against Liam, but Liam held him firmly and started a slow drag of his cock back until just the head remained inside. Zayn wanted to rip his hair out and set the bed on fire with need. 

"Jesus, fuck, Liam, please fuck me."

Liam sucked his earlobe into his mouth and gave it a soft nibble before whispering, "I get what I want tonight. I get to do whatever I want to you," as a reminder.

Zayn knew he was right, that even if Zayn resisted, Liam would force himself on him because of the hypnosis. He gulped down that thought and settled into the mattress. "I know," he relented.

"So be good and take what I give you," Liam added.

Zayn nodded into the bed and clenched his fists tighter around the bedding because Liam was still just barely inside him and it was opening him at his tightest part and driving him crazy.

Liam pulled Zayn's hips back up off the bed and sat back on his heels before pulling Zayn's cheeks apart. "Moan for me, baby," he said as he thrusted in all the way with brute force. 

Zayn arched further off the bed and whined, "Liiiii, please."

Liam whispered, "I'm in charge," in a steely tone before beginning a punishing pace into Zayn barely stretched body. He squeezed Zayn's hips in his hands and hammering into him, rocking Zayn's body up the bed with each thrust. Zayn put a hand above him to push against the headboard, trying to push back on Liam's pulsing dick. 

Liam pulled Zayn higher and slammed in harder, pummeling Zayn's prostate. "Oh, oh God, fuck Liam. Right there!"

"That it? Is that the spot, love. Feel good?"

"Ah, yesyes, shit, yes." Zayn squeezed his eyes shut as tremors of pleasure racked through his body, "Gonna come, Li."

"You can, but I'm not done. If you come now you'll come again before I finish," Liam warned.

Zayn moaned and tried to stamp down the pressing need to shoot hot cum all over the bed. "Please, Li, I can't."

Liam moved one hand down between them and pressed two fingers into the soft skin of Zayn's taint while pressing in deep against his spot. "I know," he quipped.

Zayn shivered and his arm muscles flexed while he flew over the edge and felt the sweet pleasure of orgasm race through him. Liam didn't stop his ministrations though, fucking him through it and then continuing while Zayn whimpered, "I, I, fuck-can't, ugh, fuck."

Liam pulled out and turned Zayn over so he was facing him. He leaned down and smashed Zayn's lips to his, biting on the bottom one with a sigh. "Yes you can," he told Zayn before pushing back inside to his hips. Zayn arched off the bed and threw his head back.

"Li-shit. Hurts."

Liam curled his arms around Zayn's torso and buried his face in Zayn's neck as he rocketed in and out of his raven-haired lover. "I, fuck, warned you, babe." Zayn scraped his nails down Liam's back, looking for purchase and only finding insanity. Liam was rubbing against his fleshy nub while giving raw friction to his wet prick.

Zayn felt himself start to fill up against his will and writhed under Liam with the pleasure-pain. "Li, come on, please. Its hurts."

"Want you to come again."

Zayn groaned and then groaned louder when Liam's hand snaked between their sweaty bodies and grabbed hold of Zayn sensitive shaft. "No, ah, Liam, don't," but he started bucking up into Liam's fist.

"It's what I want, Zaynie." Liam pumped Zayn hard and fast as his thrusts got more and more sporadic. "Close, Zee. Gonna make me come, love."

Zayn held tighter to Liam and rocked between his hand and his cock, "Yeah, baby, wanna feel it."

Liam pushed his face into Zayn's neck and loosed a long moan as he filled Zayn's loose, red hole. Zayn came again at the feeling, body going languid on the mattress. Liam pulled out quickly and fell next to Zayn with a sigh. 

Zayn turned Liam's face to him and panted, "Released." Liam's whole body relaxed and a smile spread across his face. "What?" Zayn scoffed.

Liam just chuckled, "Three times. Wow, Zayn."

Zayn threw an arm over his over-heated face, "I know. You are ruthless."

"Because of you."

"You needed it. I know you were feeling so out of whack lately."

Liam snuggled up close and smirked, "I feel much better now."

"Yeah? Well I can't feel anything so..."

Liam laughed and carded his fingers through Zayn hair. "You'll feel it tomorrow."

Zayn did feel it tomorrow, and the next day, and the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm why am I so jealous that Liam got to make Zayn come three times... :(


	7. Larry/Elounor - Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is with Eleanor but what he really wants is Harry. El can tell and gives him want he wants. 
> 
> Top: Louis  
> Bottom: Eleanor/Harry  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Also a little straight sex. Kind of. Fingering. Rough sex. Delusions. It's weird but good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very interesting prompt that I got a while back. I don't normally write women but I think you'll like this one so just read it. Sorry my updates have been slow. I still love you though. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"We were just holding hands," Louis reasoned. "It's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal, considering you have a girlfriend, Louis."

Louis rolled his eyes at the stuffy suit sitting behind the large wooden desk. "You're overreacting. It's just Harry."

The middle aged man huffed. "It's just the admittedly effeminate band member of yours that you're rumored to be having a gay relationship with."

"So what? Let them talk? It is what it is. I know I'm straight. Harry's knows I'm straight. Fuck them."

Management leaned on his elbows on the desk. "That's not how it works, bud. Image is everything. And right now it looks like not only are you cheating on your innocent girlfriend, but with a boy no less. A boy that is equally as famous as you, probably more so, no offense."

Louis sat back in his chair, "What do you want from me?"

"Eleanor is coming out for a day or two. Take her out. Some place public and make sure the pictures of you holding hands with her are better than the ones of you holding hands with him."

"Fine, whatever," Louis huffed. "I can't believe you're forcing me to see my girlfriend. That's definitely not how this works."

"It is what it is," the man mocked. 

Louis sent a very polite middle finger before exiting the room and heading back to his and Harry's shared flat. He slammed the door shut behind him and flopped on the couch with a groan. Harry came out from his room with a worried look.

"Lou?"

Louis looked up and saw Harry's droopy eyes and ruffled hair, accompanied by a small furrow of his brow. "Hey, Haz. Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Just a small nap, it's okay," Harry allowed as he sat down next to Louis and folded up against his side. "What's got you so upset?"

Louis naturally swung an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him closer, resting his head on top of Harry's. "Management's on my case for those pap shots of us. They're sending Eleanor out for damage control."

Harry squeezed Louis' knee gently, "I'm sorry. I didn't know there were paps or I wouldn't have held your hand. It was stupid."

Louis lifted Harry's chin to make him look at him, "Hey, none of that. You're my best friend, Haz. You can hold my hand whenever you want. Fuck them."

Harry giggled and nuzzled back into Louis' warm body. "Sure?"

"Absolutely. I don't care what people think they know. They don't know about us."

Harry fell asleep laying on Louis' chest while Louis watched a footie match. He was just dozing off himself when he heard the door handle jingle and then open. Louis looked over to see Eleanor with a small overnight bag and a smile. 

"Hey, babe," she cheered. 

Louis put a finger to his lips and mimed for her to be quiet while Harry twitched his nose and buried himself further. "Haz is sleeping."

"Seriously? It's like six. Is this what you guys get to do everyday?" she asked but kept her voice quiet.

Louis rubbed Harry's arm subconsciously. "He was tired and I woke him earlier." Louis looked down at the sleeping boy with his long limbs and slight love handles and messy hair. He smiled despite himself. "He's adorable isn't he."

Eleanor gave him an _okay?_ look and said, "Yeah, sure. I haven't eaten yet 'cause I thought you might want to go out. Are you hungry?"

He was kind of hungry, but he didn't want to get up and jostle Harry in his sleeping state. "Not really. Can we go out later?"

Eleanor sighed. "I got the same text you did, Louis. Your people want us to go out for dinner. So we might as well go now." Eleanor came and sat next to Louis with a smirk. "Then when we get back we can forget about the weird rules your managment keeps making up and do what proper boyfriends and girlfriends do."

Louis perked up at that. "Yeah? You're not going to be too tired."

Eleanor shrugged. "I don't know, but if we go out later I definitely will be."

Louis looked between his girlfriend and his best friend before kissing Harry's forehead and wiggling out from under him carefully, replacing his body with a pillow. Eleanor was already in his room getting ready when he joined her. They got all dressed up, Eleanor fussing over his outfit until he just opened his closet and let her pick his clothing. They went out to eat at some overpriced but delicious place that management suggested. He went around the car and opened Eleanor's door, held her hand and hugged her close when the paparazzi swarmed. They got plenty of good pictures so management better be placated. On their way home Eleanor got handsy. Louis tried to keep the car straight when she leaned over and kissed his neck and ran her hand up the inseam of his jeans. 

"El, babe, I'm driving."

She kissed under his chin. "I know," and slid her hand further to cup him through his jeans. "I haven't seen you in months and I miss you."

Louis couldn't believe it'd been months. It didn't feel like months since he saw her last. "I missed you, too, but can't you wait just until I park so I don't kill us both?"

Eleanor pursed her lips, but sat back in her seat. Louis suddenly felt a little lighter but didn't know why. They made it back to his flat and didn't even have the door shut before Eleanor had her hands on him. Louis settled into it this time and let Eleanor lead them down the hall to his room. His jeans were undone by the time they passed Harry's room. Louis saw the door half open and Harry laying on his bed reading some book that Louis probably had never heard of. He looked so peaceful with just the light of the bedside lamp washed over his features. Louis put a finger up. "Hold on. Gimme a sec."

Louis left Eleanor standing in the hall and went inside Harry's room. Harry had headphones in and his head popped up when he saw Louis standing there. Then he looked down and saw his trousers undone and quirked an eyebrow. He took one headphone out and put his book face down on his bed. "Did you need something, Lou?"

Louis shook his head. "El and I are going to bed. I just wanted to say goodnight." Louis leaned over and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Night, love."

"Love you too. Night, Lou."

Louis waited just one more moment before turning back and pulling the door so it was open just a crack. Eleanor must have gone ahead to Louis' room, so he walked down the hall and opened the door. Eleanor was pulling back the covers in just her bra and panties. Louis gave her an appreciative once over. She'd gotten really thin lately. Her arms and shoulders were smaller, her thighs, too. He hoped it wasn't to please him. Eleanor turned around when she heard him come in and licked her lips as she walked over to him.

"How's your baby?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "He's not my baby."

Eleanor scoffed, "Please. You treat him better than you treat me."

Louis was sure she meant for it to be a joke, but Louis couldn't help but agree. He wondered what that said about him. "Well, he's fine. Going to bed actually so we can't be too loud."

"Babe, you're the one that's loud, not me." Louis hmm'd in assent and backed her up to the edge of the bed. He ran his hands down her sides and to her hips. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration, making Eleanor pull back a little. "What's wrong?"

Louis shook his head. "Nothing, nothing." He kissed her, his lips pressing hard on hers, but she leaned with him instead of pushing into like he craved. He worked on disrobing himself while Eleanor's hands roamed sweetly up and down his neck. He wished she'd grab his hair or hold him tighter or something. He laid her down once he was down to his pants and pushed her legs open. One hand slid up her thigh, stuttering at how smooth the skin was, like he was expecting something else and didn't realize it. She curled her leg around his waist and cupped her hands around his biceps before pulling away. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem into it tonight?"

Louis shrugged it off. "No I am. I don't know what's- but, I'm fine. Yeah, I'm good."

Eleanor nodded cautiously and lifted up to kiss him again. Louis slipped his hand under the silk of her underwear and slid it down her legs so she could kick them off before wrapping her legs back around him. He slid his own pants off and laid down on top of her, moving down and biting gently on her neck. She yelped and Louis instantly covered her mouth. "Don't wake Haz."

Eleanor looked surprised but nodded. "Sorry," she said unsure. 

Louis moved back to kissing her neck but kept his teeth away so she wouldn't be loud again. Louis was trying, he really was, but he couldn't seem to clear his thoughts of all the things he did today and had to do tomorrow. How could managment think that he was wrong for holding Harry's hand? Harry was his best friend. And Harry liked holding hands, well Louis' hand at least; so what? Harry was upset when the pictures surfaced, apologizing profusely to Louis, who soothed him and held him until Harry fell asleep. Tomorrow Harry and he were supposed to try a new recipe that Harry promised to teach him. Louis said he wanted to learn and Harry had perked up at the idea. 

"Louis," Eleanor said sternly. "Where are you right now?"

Louis blinked and realized he'd almost completely stilled on top of her. He kissed her quickly and mumbled, "No where. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Louis weighed lying to her, but then decided it wasn't worth it and said, "Today. Harry. The pictures."

Eleanor nodded with a sad look in her eyes, "Louis can I ask you something?" Louis sat back a little so his weight wasn't all on his wrists and nodded. "How long have you been in love with him?"

Louis eyes widen. "What? El, he's my-"

"Best friend. Yeah, I know. How long have you been in love with him?" she asked again.

"I'm- I'm not- I don't..."

Eleanore pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. "Would you rather be fucking him right now?" Louis' cock twitched at the question and he rocked forward with lust. That seemed to be enough of an answer for her because she pulled back and ran her hands through his hair. "I figured. I've know for a while, I guess. Or should've known at least."

"How? I didn't."

"Because you're dumb and I'm a girl and I know things." Louis smiled at her kindly before he started to roll off her, but she grabbed his arms and held him still. "No, wait. I," she looked around the room nervously, "I still want you." Louis' mouth opened to say something but he didn't know what. "It's okay. You can just, like...pretend I'm him, if you want."

Louis bit his lip, images of Harry naked like this under him saying he wanted him flashed through his mind. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you'd fuck me better this way anyway. Might be the best I've had." A nervous chuckled bubbled from her. 

Louis kissed her hard and curled his fingers in her hair. "Thank you." Eleanor just nodded and kissed him back. He pulled back when she did the same soft kisses she always did. "Can you push back on me? Be a little harder? Harry's always pushing on me," he explained.

Eleanor laughed humorlessly. "Wow. You're so gay."

"Hey," he said indignantly. 

"No, I mean it. Like I can't believe I didn't see it."

"Do you want to do this or not?"

She cupped his face and smile sweetly. "I meant nothing by it. Yeah, of course. Just pretend I'm Harry."

Louis growled at that and kissed her again. She pushed back this time and Louis bit her lip. She moaned quietly and instead of her high-pitched voice Louis heard the low rumble of Harry's developing bass. He gripped her hip tightly and bucked against her. Her legs wrapped closer around him and Louis could feel the lack of male genitalia like it was the elephant in the room. "Turn over," he ordered and Eleanor quickly obeyed, spreading her legs and propping her hips up.

"Be gentle," she reminded. "We haven't done it this way in a while." 

"Of course, El. Always." Louis leaned over and grabbed the lube and condom out of the drawer by his bed as he heard another chuckle from his girlfriend. He came back to her and asked, "What?"

She shook her head, "You always loved it way more this way anyway. I just can't believe I didn't catch on."

Louis ran a hand slowly up her thigh to her ass. "Well that makes two of us." Louis pushed her legs open a little more so he could get better access to her hole. He lubed up two fingers and brushed them over the puckered skin. She shuddered and gripped the pillow under her. Louis closed his eyes for a moment while Eleanor moaned and let himself imagine what Harry's moan would sound like. He imagined it would be something like when he had a really good cheese toastie. He smiled at the little memories and opened his eyes again only to see the firm muscles of Harry's back. His eyes followed her arm but saw the few tattoos Harry had started to collect on his bicep. He curled his fingers around her arm and felt where he knew Harry's star tattoo was, sighing contentedly when he felt phantom texture of it. He pressed his wet fingers more firmly against her entrance and felt her push back on him. He saw Harry's perky bum push back for more instead. He moved his hand down and gripped his- her, her firm cheek in his hand and moaned. "So fit."

"Lou," Harry's voice whispered. "Please."

Louis shook his head but the boy beneath him didn't disappear and when he heard him say, "Take me," he lost the last shread of certainty he had and moaned a quiet, "God, Hazza. You're so pretty."

Harry keened and pressed back for Louis harder. Louis shh'd him gently and pushed one finger inside him. Harry clenched around it and fisted the sheets tighter. "Jesus, Lou."

Louis ran a light hand up Harry's side and then raked his blunt fingernails back down, making Harry arch his back and loose a groan. Louis pumped his finger inside him until he felt Harry relax and added another. "You're so tight, Haz. So tight for me."

Harry's head shook lazily back and forth on the pillow. "Lou, come on."

Louis scissored him open carefully, "You're so precious, baby. Look at you, so pretty spread out like this for me."

Harry's body tensed and he tangled his own fingers in his curls while he begged, "Yeah, Louis. Please just come on. I need it."

Louis pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom over himself. "Of course, love. I'll take care of you." Louis slicked his shaft with lube and lined up with Harry's quivering hole. "Ready, baby?"

"God, yes, Louis."

Louis laid over Harry's back and wrapped an arm around his waist. He ran his hand over where he knew the butterfly sat and felt the slightly raised edges of it with his fingers while he pushed inside him. Harry tried to bite back his moan, but it pushed past his lips when Louis' hips met the smooth skin of Harry's ass.

"Fuck, Lou. It's been a while."

Louis didn't understand what he meant. Harry must not of gotten himself off recently. Hadn't used his fingers or a dildo because they've been so busy. "I know, love. I'll be gentle."

"No, don't. You wanted it hard, so I can take it."

Louis' fingers dug into Harry's hips then and he bit playfully at the skin of Harry's shoulder. "Sure?"

"Yeah, whatever you want, Lou. I need it."

Louis kissed the bite mark and leaned back to take Harry's hips firmly in his hands. He pulled out and pushed back in. Harry clenched around him and his toes curled against his calves. "Again," he breathed.

Louis gave him his request, and pushed harder this time, starting a stocky, forceful rhythm inside the younger boy. "Feel so fucking good, Hazza. Shit, so good."

Harry reached a hand under himself and worked to get himself off. Louis wanted to bat his hand away but this was their first time and he didn't want to make it bad for Harry. So he let Harry jerk himself to a spasming finished while he buried himself deep and filled the condom with a sigh of Harry's name.

Louis pulled out and fell next to Harry's boneless body. His face was pressed into the pillow, but his dark hair was splayed around his head widely. Louis smiled, even though Harry couldn't see it, and curled up next to him. "Love you, Hazza."

Harry didn't answer so Louis assumed he had fallen asleep. He didn't mind, he just pulled him closer and drifted off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this one alright or too weird I don't know I liked it but...


	8. Ziall - Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn hasn't fucked Niall in weeks, so Niall does something about. Possibly involving some kind of potion. 
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Dubious content. Sex pollen. Blow job. Face fucking. Cum swallowing. Hand job. Palming. Multiple orgasms. Helping hand. Felching. Frottage. Masturbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day?!?! Whaaaat? Don't get used to it babes. *shrugs*
> 
> This was a new concept I've never heard of. Sex pollen. Interesting. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS (on the waiting list for now)! MWAH!! Xoxo

Niall ducked under the strings of beads that sufficed as a door to the front of the seedy shop. The cashier was behind the counter ringing someone else up with a cheshire smile that Niall wouldn't trust if they paid him. He approached the desk as the other customer was leaving and leaned over it so he could whisper, "I'm looking for something."

The man chuckled, "I have plenty of somethings. What exactly is it you need?"

Niall looked around one more time before sighing, "My boyfriend. He's hasn't really been in the mood lately and I am this close to throwing him against the wall to make him take me, but normally he's the one doing the throwing and that's not really my forte."

The man laughed louder this time and Niall glanced around nervously but there wasn't anyone else in the store anymore. "I think I have what you need," the man said and walked around the counter to lead Niall across the store. They came to a stop in front of a shelf of glass bottles labeled with different scents.

"I don't get it," Niall complained. 

"These, my friend, are what I like to call sex pollens. They're perfumes and lotion and musks that are infused with pure lust. One spray, one drop, and you're man will be all over you."

Niall picked up a black glass bottle and stared, open-mouthed. "Really?" 

"Yes, sir. Guaranteed to get you laid."

Niall cringed at the guy talking about his sex life, but he gripped the bottle tighter. "What's the side effects?"

"Well, one he gets going he'll go for a while so prepare yourself. Also he'll be starving afterwards. And don't freak if his pupils dilate for a while. That's normal."

"That's it? Tons of sex and then food?"

"Pretty much," the man humored.

Niall looked between the bottle and man before deciding, "I'll take it."

***

Niall was just finishing cooking, his shirt thrown over a chair when the kitchen got too hot, smiling at his plans for the night. He had a big meal all set up. Chicken and carrots and mash and garlic bread. All staying warm in the oven until afterwards when apparently Zayn would be ravenous. Niall was practically skipping around the room when Zayn came home. 

"Ni, I'm home."

Niall came around the corner and hugged Zayn tight. "Hey, baby."

Zayn laughed and hugged him back, "Miss me?"

"Tons." Niall pulled Zayn in for a quick kiss, but soon hand his hands wrapped in Zayn's hair and his tongue pressing the seam of his lips.

Zayn pulled back, "Can I settle in for a bit love? I'm exhausted."

Niall huffed but let his boyfriend go. Zayn dropped his keys on the table and went to their room to change. Niall grabbed the bottle off the kitchen counter and followed him. When he got there Zayn was in just his pants, roaming through his drawers for some shorts. Niall came up behind him and said, "Zaynie."

Zayn turned to him and Niall sprayed the liquid almost directly in his face. Zayn flinched and his nose twitched as he backed away from the blonde. "What the-" Zayn eyes fell shut and his mouth dropped open. "Fuck, Ni." His voice was more rough than it just was and his eyes scrunched together before opening again. When they did Niall couldn't see even a lining of the amber that usually lit up Zayn's eyes. Instead they were pure black and glassy. Zayn growled and pulled Niall close to him with a tight arm around his waist. He buried his nose in Niall's neck and inhaled deeply. "God, you smell so good," he breathed before biting the soft skin there.

Niall whimpered and wrapped his arms around Zayn's shoulders. Zayn's hands were lightening fast all over his body, feeling every inch of Niall's quickly over-heating skin. Niall leaned into him more and gripped the muscles of his back in his hands. Zayn tucked his fingers inside Niall's waistband and popped open the button of his jeans before forcing them down along with his pants. 

Niall groaned at the sudden freedom of his erection that had been trapped since he got home with the bottle. "Please, Zee."

Zayn leaned back just enough to look at him and smirked, "Oh, baby, don't beg yet. We haven't even started."

Niall shivered at the promise and kissed Zayn hard. Zayn pulled his pants off as well and wrapped his arms back around Niall's waist. They both moaned at the friction between their cocks and Zayn started rocking into him. 

"Need you so bad, baby. Fuck it's been so long."

"Three weeks and four days, Zayn, actually."

Zayn laughed and kissed his boyfriend again. "Well let's fix that right now," he said as he picked Niall up under his thighs and carried him to the bed. He dropped Niall gently and climbed on top of him. "Suck me off, then I'll fuck you, love."

Niall bucked up at the suggestion and whined when it did nothing for his aching hard on. "Yeah, Zayn. Come here," he pleaded.

Zayn straddled Niall's chest and cupped a strong hand behind his neck. Niall opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out, just barely brushing across his tip. Zayn's eyes fluttered shut and he pushed into Niall's willing mouth. He clasped his fingers behind Niall's head and pushed him up and down his length. Niall just hollowed his cheeks and let Zayn use him to get off. Zayn pushed deeper until he was caressing the back of Niall's throat with his head. Niall swallowed cheekily around him and had Zayn shooting down his throat.

Zayn pulled out and wiped the excess cum on Niall's lips back into his mouth. "Fucking needy, love," Zayn commented as Niall sucked on his fingers. Niall just hummed happily and licked Zayn's digits clean. Zayn pulled them out with a slick sound and moved down Niall's body and between his legs.

Niall spread them wider easily and let Zayn settle between them and hover over his already flushed chest. Zayn gave him a long look up and down his body before leaning down and taking one of Niall's nipples in his mouth. Niall arched off the bed with a stuttered breath. He wrapped a hand around the back of Zayn's neck and kept his mouth pressed firmly to the sensitive bud. 

Zayn rocked against Niall, brushing his cock against the crease of Niall's thigh. He was hard again already, or maybe he never went soft, Niall couldn't seem to care. Zayn gave one more lick to the cherry red nub before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment, if not with a bit more teeth. Niall squirmed under him and dug his fingers into Zayn's scalp.

"Jesus, fuck, Zayn. Just fuck me."

Zayn sat up with an expectant look on his face. "Excuse me? I don't quite like your tone." 

Niall huffed and threw his head back in frustration, "I'm sorry. Please, baby, please gimme your cock. I need it so bad."

Zayn made a sound of approval and got off the bed to retrieve supplies, leaving Niall floundering for him in the cold air for a minute. He came back and covered Niall's wanting body with his. He tucked his face under Niall's chin and whispered, "I love you. I don't know if you know, but I love you so much. You're so beautiful."

Niall tried to hide his blinding smile. The sex pollen was supposed to induce lust not romanticism. He figured that was just Zayn. Niall wedged his hand between them and palmed Zayn's length, making Zayn groan into Niall's neck. "I love you, Zayn." Zayn's whole body shuddered as his orgasm was ripped from him in surprise. Niall kept him close and felt that Zayn still wasn't softening. Zayn had come twice now and Niall needed to so badly he wanted to scream. "Zayn, Zayn, God, I need you now-fuck-now, right now."

Zayn nodded quickly and grabbed the lube off the bed. He slicked up two fingers and brought them to Niall's hole. Niall gasped when Zayn pressed the tips to his tight ring. Zayn kissed along his neck and chin, leaving marks as he went while he pushed one finger inside his boyfriend. Niall arched up into Zayn's chest and sighed a long yeeeeeess when Zayn started moving his finger. Zayn pressed another finger inside him and pumped them quickly.

"Enough, Zayn, please. I wanna feel the stretch."

Zayn bit down on the love bite he was working on and growled loudly. "Yeah, baby." He grabbed the lube and coated his shaft in plenty of the stuff to be safe and lined up with Niall's needy entrance. "Love you," he reminded him right before he slid inside.

Niall whined at the slight burn, but pushed down for more, loving the feeling. Zayn didn't push all the way in, instead pulling out to his tip and thrusting shallowly back and forth. Niall made an unpleased sound as Zayn's teasing. "Fuck me, Zee."

Zayn grabbed Niall's chin tightly and looked him dead in the eye, "Take what I give you."

Niall whimpered but nodded, eyes going cloudy at Zayn's show of power. Zayn rocked a little deeper but no where near as hard as Niall knows he can. Niall wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist and pulled him close. Zayn rested on his forearms and thrusted hard and deep into Niall's clenching hole. "Yes, Zaynie, right there."

Zayn kept the rough pace and felt Niall's thigh twitch around him. "Gonna come, baby? Paint yourself white?"

Niall sat back on Zayn's cock over and over, pushing him deeper. "Yeah, yes, make me come."

Zayn reached between them and put two fingers, one on either side of Niall's prick, right under the head, and squeezed while he rubbed tiny circles into the hot skin. Niall screamed and came between them, coating his stomach with warm ropes. Zayn moaned when Niall tightened around him and filled the younger boy with his seed. 

Niall fucked himself down on Zayn's cock until he couldn't take it anymore and pushed Zayn off him. Zayn chuckled and licked his stomach and chest clean of his cum. But Zayn wasn't quite finished, Niall found out when he sat between Niall's legs and ducked down to lick up his own cum from the blonde's hole.

Niall yelped and wiggled away from the touch, too sensitive, but Zayn grabbed his hips and pulled him back. He pressed his tongue inside and licked along his walls, tasting himself inside his boyfriend. Niall writhed with the too much feeling, but felt himself start to get hard again. Zayn was rutting against the bed as he sucked on Niall's open rim. 

Niall came again, making his torso dirty one more time while Zayn jerked himself off, hand slick from his own leftover cum. He shot onto the sheets a minute later and fell down next to Niall panting and breathless. Finally it seemed like Zayn was going soft and Niall thanked the Lord above. 

Zayn brought a filthy hand up to play with Niall's cum, drawing patterns on his skin in white. "You're disgusting," Niall complained and smacked his hand away. 

Zayn just laughed and rolled over to him. "Let's shower and then eat. I'm literally starving."

Niall gave his own laugh and agreed. "I've got food waiting."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kinda saw this coming."

"I saw you coming," Zayn quipped.

Niall rolled his eyes and got up to go shower. Zayn ran after him quickly and smacked his bum when he caught up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much cum happening. Sorry not sorry


	9. Zianourry (Zouiall) - Mine (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's jealousy flairs up and he decides show his dominance over Louis and Niall. 
> 
> Top: Louis  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Jealousy. Frottage. Fucking while clothed. Fingering. Masturbation. Bareback. Hand job. Threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Zayn req! I mean yes please! And check. 
> 
> Enjoy xoxo
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND (wait listed) REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo

The boys were lounging in their dressing room, Niall and Louis at the counter waiting for Lou to do their hair, Liam sprawled across a couch typing away on his phone, and Harry was wrapping his hair up in a bun in front of a full length mirror. Zayn watched them all with a close eye. He wanted to know what Liam was typing, what Niall and Louis were whispering about. Lou came in with all her stuff in her arms. She dropped it on the counter and gave a quick kiss to both boy's cheeks that waited for her. Zayn couldn't help the snarl of his lips at that. It's not that Lou held any sort of threat whatsoever to his relationship with his boys, but he just didn't like that other people could touch them like that.

The lack of threat didn't quite stop him from marching over to Louis and Niall and draping an arm around each of their shoulders, nearly pushing Lou out of the way. He leaned in close to Louis and kissed the edge of his jawline before leaning the other way and kissing Niall's. Both boys just looked at Zayn through the mirror with half confunsion, half lust in their eyes. Zayn just smiled and said, "Get ready quick boys I'd like to have a talk before we go on." They both nodded dumbly and pulled Lou over so she could get started. 

Louis decided against a quiff for the night because Lou was taking too long and Niall practically did his hair himself to hurry them along. Within fifteen minutes both boys were done and looking to Zayn, who'd been watching them the whole time from his perch on the counter. Zayn nodded and walked towards the door, knowing they would follow. He led them to one of the unused rooms backstage and flicked on the light. Niall's hand creeped along Zayn's hips lightly while Louis came around Zayn's front and put his hands on his chest. 

"Shut the door, Niall. I don't need anyone seeing what we're going to do," Zayn ordered. Zayn heard the door shut a little too enthusiastically and smirked at his younger lover's eagerness. He reached behind him, while keeping his eyes on Louis' blown ones, and took Niall's hand so he could lead them to the set of comfy chairs. Zayn pushed Louis down gently and brought Niall around the his front. He set a quick kiss on Niall's lips and turned him around to face Louis. "Nialler?" Zayn cooed over his shoulder as he nuzzled into his hair. Niall melted back into him and hummed his acknowledgment. "You're gonna ride Lou while I watch, okay?"

Louis moaned at the new plans while Niall smile widely and nodded. "Yeah, please, Lou."

Louis tugged on one of Niall's hands until the Irishman straddled his lap in the chair. Zayn pulled the other chair around so he could get a good view of everything and settled in. Louis looked to Zayn for further instruction, but Zayn just tilted his head and encouraged, "Go on. Take him however you would if I weren't here."

Niall rolled his hips in response and circled his arms around Louis' shoulders. He pressed his lips to Louis cheek, "I love when you make love to me, Lou. Nice and deep."

Louis eyes fell shut with love and need for his boyfriend as his hands tucked under Niall's t-shirt and up his sides. Louis nodded and promised, "Of course, love. Just how you like it."

Zayn hummed in approval and opened his legs a little wider. Niall couldn't help but look over his shoulder at him, licking his already pink lips at the sight. Louis turned him back by his chin and brought him down for a kiss. His other hand wandered down to rest on the small swell of Niall's ass, gripping it in his fingers. Niall moaned into Louis' mouth and rocked on top of him. Louis brought his hands to the front of Niall's jeans as palmed him softly while working his jeans open. Niall loosed tiny whimpers at Louis' teasing and the pleasure that came with it. His arms were more tightly clinging to Louis' form now, needing an anchor to keep him from getting too close too soon. But holding himself so closely to the source of his lust seemed to have the opposite effect and had him rutting against Louis as he pulled Niall's jeans and pants down past his bum. His hard cock sprang up and Louis ran a dainty finger up the underside of his shaft with a smirk. 

"Lou," Niall begged, "Please, don't tease. I can't-" Niall inhaled sharply as Louis' hand wrapped loosely around him. He didn't move it or take it away, just left it there, giving Niall so much and so very little at the same time. Just when Niall was about to fuck himself up into Louis' fist, Louis ducked down and starting sucking on Niall's neck. "Jesus, Lou."

He could feel Louis smiled against his skin, then felt the words more than heard them when he said, "I'll take care of you, love. I always do."

Zayn opened his trousers and slipped a hand under the layers of clothing to give himself some relief. Nothing got him harder than the way everyone took care of Niall. The way Louis talked to him, held him, loved him. Taking care of Niall was one of his favorite pastimes. Liam was passionate and firm, Harry was eager and energetic, Louis was calming and steady, but Niall needed you to get him there. And Zayn would always volunteer for the position. 

He palmed his erection in his pants while Niall lifted up enough for Louis to hastily slide his own bottoms down to his knees. Zayn growled at the realization that they were going to fuck like that, mostly clothed, just their flushed cocks and Niall's panting giving away what they were really doing. Niall stayed raised up while he sucked on two of Louis' fingers before Louis pulled them out, earning a whine from Niall, to bring them around his body to his entrance. Niall shivered as Louis slipped his fingers between Niall's cheeks and rubbed the spit-wet tips along his rim. 

Zayn pulled his cock out, it being too hot and too much for him to leave himself alone. He actually wasn't planning on coming during this, but now, seeing them, he knew he would whether he wanted to or not. And he didn't want sticky pants during the show later so he gave in and circled his own fingers around his shaft. 

Louis dipped the tips of both fingers, one at a time, back and forth, into Niall's hole. Niall's ass flexed and unflexed before Zayn's eyes the more Louis teased. Niall was presumably meant to be kissing Louis but all he could muster was the needy push of his lips against the brunet's. Louis finally pushed one finger inside him, Niall clenching then releasing soon after. Louis' free hand rubbed soothing circles into Niall's back in rythym with his finger going in and out of him. Niall gave up on kissing and let his head fall to Louis' shoulder with a sigh. Louis saw Zayn watching with burning eyes and blew him a cheeky kiss before he reached his hand down and pulled Niall's cheeks apart so Zayn could see how Niall's hole fluttered around the second finger Louis pushed in next to the first. 

Zayn bucked up into his mostly still fist, imagining it was him instead of Louis inside Niall right now. He couldn't keep still anymore and started running his hand from his base to his tip in a smooth rythym. Louis could feel the rough material of Niall's jeans and the smooth skin of his ass rub against his nearly painful hard on. But thankfully Niall was mumbling to Louis that he was ready so he pulled his fingers out gently and spit into his palm before slicking himself up as best he could. He wished he had lube, he knows Niall liked it smooth and easy, but this was what Zayn wanted so they would both give him exactly that.

Louis spit one more time just to be safe and smoothed his precome down his shaft before lining up and pushing just the head into Niall. Niall's fingers wrapped firmly around the back of Louis' neck as he threw his head back with a moan. Louis kept one hand on his cock to lead him and the other on Niall's hip, leaving bruises on the skin with the restraint he was demonstrating not to fuck up into Niall too quickly. Louis felt Niall relax around him, giving him the go ahead to go further. Louis took the invitation happily and pushed in deeper until he was halfway inside his boyfriend. Niall squeaked, always so tight and sensitive no matter how often they used him. 

Niall was about to implore Louis to wait a moment, but then Zayn was there, stomach and hard prick pressed to his lower back as he leaned his weight on the chair and held himself up with hands on the arms of the chair and knees on the edge of the cushion. His balls were just teasing where Louis was pushing incrementally inside him and Niall started rocking back into the feeling unconsciously. Zayn wrapped a firm and knowing hand around Niall's throat and tilted his head back to rest on Zayn's shoulder. Niall opened his eyes to look up at Zayn with desire. Zayn's fingers brushed the heated skin and felt Niall's jumping pulse against his fingertips. Louis was still rocking gently deeper into Niall little by little while Zayn pressed his erection into Niall's back.

"Fuck him, Lou. Look how badly he wants it." Louis and Niall both moaned at Zayn's command. Louis soothed patterns into Niall's hips until he felt Niall relax back against Zayn and then pushed the rest of the way inside him. Niall's eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and he groaned, throat vibrating in Zayn's fingers. Zayn leaned down and pressed his lips to Niall's temple, "Sound so pretty, baby. How about you let Lou use your perfect little hole to get off while you wrap those talented fingers around me, hm?"

Niall nodded fervently as best he could while one hand whipped behind him to find Zayn. Zayn chuckled lovingly and came around to Niall's side so he could reach. Niall's hand squeezed tight on the darker boy's shaft, gliding instantly and making Zayn's voice rumbled low in his throat. Louis took that as his cue to continue so he lifted Niall up a little and brought him back down. A stilted moan was pushed out of Niall's tightly-wound body. Louis continued picking up Niall and pulling him down on his cock while he thrusted up into him. Niall's hand was lightening on Zayn's cock, but his rythym was meager at best with all the other distractions going on. Zayn's hand tight in his hair, Louis' leaking dick inside him, his own mounting pleasure. Niall could barely kept a coherent thought in all the hubbub. 

Louis suddenly pulled Niall forward as he pulled him down harshly, pushing his tip into Niall's prostate with force. Niall thighs tensed and squeezed on either side of Louis' legs as he moaned out Louis' name.

"Say it again," Zayn ordered with a tug on Niall's hair.

"Louis," Niall cried out again, "Louislouisfucklouis."

"Now say my name."

Niall bounced desperately now that Louis was nailing his g-spot. "Zayn, God, I love you, Zayn." Niall's hand had become little more than a memory of movement on Zayn's cock so he wrapped his own hand around Niall's and fucked into his fist. 

"Who makes you feel like this, Niall? Who do you belong to?" Zayn questioned while the other hand still pulled mercilessly on Niall's blond locks. 

"You do, Zayn."

"Louis?"

Louis stuttered in his ministrations at the new attention, making Niall whine and pushed down harder on him. Louis groaned before answering, "Yes, Zayn."

"Who do you belong to?" Zayn asked as the hand that was controlling Niall's fist moved to twist into Louis soft hair with a tug.

Louis' eyes fell shut peacefully at the pleasure-pain as he whispered, "You, Zee."

"And no one else gets to see you like this. No one else makes you feel like this besides the boys and I." They both quickly confirmed Zayn's statement. "Good. As long as you know." He bowed down and kissed them both in turn with filthy intentions and zero finesse. "Get me off, Ni," he said as he stood back up from him. Niall's hand quickly started to move again while Louis got back into a rhythm.

Within another minute Niall was back to begging for release and Zayn was leaking steadily onto Niall's jeans. Louis was the first to come, filling Niall with a quiet sigh of his name and his eyes shut tight. Niall furiously pumped Zayn as he himself reached his climax, shooting over his lap and stomach, Zayn following closely after.

Niall slumped down on Louis, without letting him pull out, from exhaustion. Louis huffed a laugh and rubbed his back sympathetically. Zayn pulled the edge of shirt down to clean himself off, his plan of wearing these clothes during the show now canceled, before pulling his trousers back up and sitting on the arm of the chair. Niall immediately slumped onto him when he felt the new warmth. Zayn scratched lightly across the little hairs at the base of Niall's neck. "We can nap a little once we get decent again, Ni. Caroline is going to kill me, but it was worth it," he surmised as he gave one more sweet kiss to Niall's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it didn't seem like Zianourry yet, but just wait and it will. Part two has more to come...and come and come and come (soz couldn't resist!)


	10. Ziam - S(l)ave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Zayn finds an abandoned slave, Liam, on the street one night and take him home. Soon he finds out he doesn't want to let him go. 
> 
> Top:  
> Bottom:  
> Kinks: Master/slave. Power play. Hand job. Blow job. Face fucking. Cum swallowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this prompt. Like "enough to make a separate fic" like it! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS (for my wait list)! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn's car rolled down the deserted streets as he typed away on his phone, trying to answer as many emails as possible before dealing with his late night work problem. He had a very successful match making company for Master and slaves that he put his heart and soul into, but his staff was incompetant at best. He should fire them all, but then who would get his coffee? His window was down so the night air could cool his heated forehead. He turned his head and laid it down on the seat to look out the window at the lonely night. He saw a flash of movement, a ruckus, a sharp sound of painful fist to skin and sat up straighter in his seat. 

He rolled down the partition and ordered, "Stop the car."

The driver pulled to a stand still and put it in park. Zayn got out and ran back the half block to where he saw the commotion. There he saw a crumpled heap of a person, built and tan even in the moonlight, laying against the brick alleyway. Their head shot up at the sound of someone approaching and fear took over their features instantly. "Please," their voice was deep but broken, "Leave me alone."

"I don't want to hurt you," Zayn calmed him as he took a step closer. The man was a slave, he could tell. Clothing simple and hair cut close to his head. When he lifted his head Zayn would see cuts and bruises covering his face. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry. I should leave. Forgive me for my appearance." The man shakily rose from the ground and pushed off the wall to get himself started, but his limp looked painful and he was grabbing his side as he walked. Zayn ran after him and stop him with a gentle hand on his chest. The man looked afraid still but didn't resist. 

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine, Sir."

"Lie to me again and I'll punish you." The slave straightened a little and nodded once. "Now. You're hurt." The slave nodded again. "Let me take you to my home, clean you up, and get you back to your Master." When the slave didn't answer Zayn put a firm hand on his elbow and led him to his sleek car. He helped the larger man into the backseat and slid in next to him. "Take me home. Work will have to wait." The driver nodded and turned around at the next block. 

When they got home Zayn had his bulter come carry the slave up stairs to a guest room while Zayn got out of his suit and into a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. Worn down. Weak. Not at all what a Master should look like. Maybe that was why he never found a slave of his own. For a while he blamed his work, being so busy all the time with other's love he couldn't find time for his own. Now he was just sure he wasn't meant to find one. 

There was a soft knock on his door before it opened and his bulter stepped inside. "Your new slave is cleaned and dressed, Sir. He's waiting for your instruction."

Zayn huffed a humorless laugh. "He's not my slave, Bartholomew. But thank you." The butler bowed his head and ducked out. Zayn took one more long, calming breath before heading down the hall to the extra bedrooms, finding one door slightly ajar and light filtering out into the hallway. He swung the door open and stepped into the room to find the man sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands dutifully behind his back, and waiting. Without the dirt and blood Zayn could tell this slave was actually extremely attractive. Light, golden eyes and a strong jawline. They used one of Zayn's looser shirts, but it was still a tight fit over the slave's well-defined arms and chest. Zayn licked his lips before clearing his throat, making the slave's head snap up and stand at attention before him. "What's your name?" Zayn asked.

"Liam, Sir."

"Liam," Zayn repeated, letting the letters fall of his tongue. He swore he saw Liam smile at the sound before collecting himself. "Why were you outside at such a late hour, Liam? And where is your Master?"

Liam swallowed thickly and started even though he looked like he might cry, "He abadoned me there. He has many slaves, all women. He bought me out of curiosity, but when he decided he didn't enjoy men he threw me out."

Zayn ducked his head in some sort of associated shame. He'd heard about the practice of course. Not just with sexualities, but ethnicities, or even hair color or eye color. Masters would buy slaves in search of a cure for their boredom and when they realize it's not what they wanted they would throw them back to the jungle. And once a slave was abadoned it was much harder to find a den that would take them in and help them find a new Master. A large part of Zayn's company worked with reinhabited slaves to try and find them a safe and loving home. 

"That is cruel. I'm sorry that happened to you."

Liam looked taken aback by Zayn's kindness. "Thank you."

"You're welcome to stay here for now, until I find you a new home." Zayn chuckled, "That is my job afterall."

"You don't have to do that. I don't deserve-"

"Stop that. You deserve what I tell you you deserve. And right now you deserve a warm meal and a soft bed. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

***

Zayn watched as Liam utilized the home gym. Liam had been staying with the wealthy Master for a couple weeks now, and made sure to help around the house, cook when needed, and keep himself in peek condition to please Zayn even though they weren't technically Master and slave. Zayn donned a pair of boxing gloves, knocking at the study bag in front of him, while Liam raise dumb bells above his head again and again. Zayn was sweating more than normal watching him. The muscles in Liam's arm strained with the exercise and the veins stood prominent under his skin. Zayn could barely keep a rhythm with the slave in the corner. Liam looked at Zayn through the mirror and smiled politely at him before ducking his head and contining. Zayn growled low in his throat before stipping off the gloves and walking out of the gym. He didn't see Liam turn to watch him go with confusion and hurt on his face.

***

Liam stood in the kitchen, laughing with the chef and helping her cut vegtables for tonight's dinner. Chicken stir fry. One of Zayn's favorites. He'd learned a lot in the month he'd been staying here. For instance, Zayn loved R&B, although he never played it while he worked because it distracted him. He loved the SyFy channel, but refuse to admit it when Liam suggested they watch it. He'd undoubtably fallen for the man that cared for him, even though he knew it was all temporary. Zayn had yet to find him a new home, saying that abadoned slaves were hard to place. Liam knew as much and was grateful to Zayn for taking on the challenge. He didn't much want to leave anyway. He'd only known harsh punishments and cold words from his last and only Master. Now though, he had Zayn. Kind but firm. Powerful and calm. Liam obeyed him willingly instead of from fear, and Zayn rewarded him with privleges around the house. Now he was allowed to use the pool, the hot tub, the gym, and the home theatre when Zayn wasn't at home. In fact, Zayn insisted he join Liam for his daily workouts whenever he got the chance. To be sure he was behaving and appreciating his kindness, is what Zayn would say. He didn't care the reason. Being able to see Zayn shirtless and sweaty was something Liam would never turn down.

Liam was just collecting the cut up bell peppers to add them to the mix when Zayn glided into the kitchen. "Liam," he called in the stern, soothing voice of his.

Liam dropped the peppers in the skillet and turned, hands behind his back. Zayn came up to him and pressed his chest to Liam's to look over his shoulder at the food. He inhaled the scent of the food with a small smile. The chef silently worked on the rice a foot away while keeping her eyes dutifully down. Liam took the moment to do his own inhale, but of Zayn's cologne instead of the food. Liam loved how Zayn smelled, amazed that he even got to close enough to know what he smelled like at all.

Zayn stepped back and put a possessive hand on Liam's hip. "You're done here. Come with me."

Liam nodded obediently and reached for a cloth to wipe his hands off before following Liam out of the hot kitchen and up the stairs to his office. He was never allowed in here without Zayn expressed permission, so he saw it much less often then the rest of the house. But when he was allowed he took the moment to admire the room. Tall bookcases lining two walls opposite each other, a large oak desk in front of a window that took up half of the far wall. Anytime Liam was allowed in here he'd spend hours reading books he'd never even heard of while Zayn peaked over his laptop every couple of minutes.

Liam thought they were going to sit on opposite sides of Zayn's desk, but instead Zayn led Liam with a gentle hand on his lower back to two comfortable chairs. Once they sat Zayn reached for Liam's hand, which he granted immediately, and played with the tops of his knuckles. Liam's eyes bounced from Zayn's serious ones and his wandering fingers. 

Zayn sighed and began, "How are you liking my home? Are you comfortable? Are they treating you well? You look well."

Liam bit back a smile at the small compliment. "Thank you. Your staff is great. I love chef Tracy. She teaches me all kinds of things. I'm more than grateful for your hospitality. And I'm so sorry for the inconvenience you're having in placing me," Liam laughed gently, "I'd offer my services in another areas, but sexual pleasure is all I really know how to do."

Zayn swallowed thickly at that, "I have a small confession to make." Liam waited. "I actually haven't been trying all that hard to place you," Zayn tilted his head back and forth for a second, "Really I haven't been trying to place you at all."

Liam's brows furrowed, "I don't understand..."

Zayn raised an eyebrow, "Liam," he said plainly, "I like you very much. I'd like to be your Master."

Liam's inhale of breath was the only sign of life Zayn could see. His body had frozen and his eyes were unblinking. Then a tear fell from Liam's eye and his words came tumbling out. "Really? Are you sure? I mean-that sounds amaz-I just. Are you sure you want me?"

Zayn spread his legs a little and pulled on Liam's hand while he pointed to the ground, "Come here." Liam fell from his chair to sit on his knees in between Zayn's legs. "I wish you could see yourself how I see you. You are handsome and kind." He pressed his thumb into the dip of Liam's cheek, "I love how you smile when you see me come home from work. Let me have you. I swear to you, I'll treat you right."

Liam's hands hesitantly went towards Zayn's thighs but paused in the air until Zayn nodded his assent and Liam let them fall to the firm muscle. He leaned down and kissed next to his hand, feeling the soft material of his trousers against his lips. 

Zayn ran is fingers over Liam's short hair, the strands flicking back into place afterwards, "Is that a yes?"

Liam looked up at Zayn like it just dawned on him he never answered. "Yes, yes. Absolutely, yes. Of course. I'm so thankful. Thank you."

Zayn fingers found purchase in the hair at the crown of his head and scratched lightly, making Liam purr. "Thankful?"

"Yes," Liam breathed.

Zayn pulled him up closer to his face by his hair and Liam followed willingly. He brought Liam to him so he could whisper in his ear, "Show me."

A tiny moan spilled from Liam's lips before Zayn released him and Liam's hands were on Zayn's belt in seconds. Zayn played circles over the skin of Liam's jaw and neck while Liam undid Zayn's trouser and reached his hand inside Zayn's pants to pull out his semi-hard cock. Zayn gasped at the sudden touch and then groaned when Liam moved his hand over him.

Zayn rolled into Liam's touches with tiny movements while Liam laced his shaft with slow, barely-there kisses. Zayn growled and dug his fingers into Liam's shoulder. "Don't tease, Liam."

Liam kissed his tip in apology and took him into his mouth, hand moving over what wasn't surround by wet heat. Zayn kept still as best he could, but his hips were still rocking in little waves, matching Liam's rhythm. Liam lowered down until Zayn's cock was resting in his throat and lowered his hand down to pull gently on his balls. Zayn let Liam's name flow into the air on a moan at the combined feeling.

Liam hollowed his cheeks and pulled back enough to suck hard on Zayn prick while he massaged his sack in his hand. Zayn held tightly to the back of Liam's neck as he pulled he head down again. Liam relaxed his throat to allow Zayn to use him. Zayn thrusted in once and then twice before spilling down his throat with a broken uuuhhhhh. Zayn pulled him off and sank into his chair with a smirk.

"Jesus, babe," he panted. Zayn started to stand up as he said, "Let's get cleaned up," but Liam made a sound of protest and pulled on Zayn's leg to get him to sit again. Zayn raised an brow to ask what he needed and Liam opened his mouth to show Zayn's load sitting on the back of his tongue. Zayn was offended at first, "Of course you'll swallow it." But then Liam smiled and took the load down his throat happily.

"I was taught to hold it until told to swallow. I'm sorry if I disrespected you. I'm happy to have your seed inside me, Sir."

"You'll hold it as long as I say?"

Liam nodded, "Of course."

Zayn pushed a heavy breath through his nose in lust, "We'll have to try that next time."

Liam's face broke in a crinkly-eyed smile as Zayn tucked himself away and did up his trousers. Zayn took Liam's hand and led him to the bathroom to brush his teeth before dinner and then sat with Liam on his lap, feeding him pieces of his favorite meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Sub Liam and he's still so strong, and gentle Dom Zayn like just kill me now!


	11. Zianourry (Zarriam) - Mine (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn hates how touchy Liam and Harry get with the fans and reclaims his ownership between their M&G and show. 
> 
> Top: Zayn   
> Bottom: Liam  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Bareback. Threesome. Possessive boyfriend. Fingering. Rimming. Frottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of three! Quite a lot of Zayn in my last few updates. Sorry not sorry
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo

First day of a new continent and the five of them were at their Meet and Greet before the show. Zayn was keeping a sharp eye on them as the fans cried and grabbed at them. Harry always got a bit too cozy with their fans. Louis' hugs were a bit too tight. Liam hands hung a bit too low. Niall, well Zayn could never blame Niall for his actions because the boy was just too happy to be anything but friendly.

Zayn watched as a teenage girl ran up in between Liam and Harry and pulled them in close. Both boys easily threw an arm around her for the picture. But instead of letting go she pulled Harry closer and whispered something that had him doing that loud barking laugh. Even while she was talking to Harry she kept a firm hold on Liam's waist. After making Harry laugh she turned to Liam and gave him a wide, seemingly-innocent smile before surging up and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Liam actually blushed, taken by surprise, and looked to Harry for help to get the girl to leave. Before Harry could step in with some undoubtably more than flirty farewell, Zayn walked over and put a hand around the girl's shoulder, leading her away from the duo. "Hey, love. Got anything for us to sign? Niall loves that stuff," he said as he passed her to the blond. She brightened instantly as she pushed a poster into Niall's hands.

He turned back to the two sheepish looking men with a barely concealed scowl. He turned them so his hands were hidden by the two boys as he ran the tips of his fingers over each of their chests. "Having fun?"

Harry was already biting his lip in anticipation as Liam leaned slightly into Zayn's touch. "She kissed me."

"I saw," Zayn said as he subtly grabbed the front of Liam's tee over his abs. "And as soon as we get a break I'm going to take away the taste of her and replace it with mine," he purred nodded silently, but smiled. "Now Harry, I'm sure you thought it was a hilarious idea but they wasn't reason enough to flirt with her."

"I wasn't-"

"You were, but I'll take care of you, too. Don't worry." Zayn pulled Harry closer by his belt loop so his lips brushed his curls, "Behave until then."

***

With hours between the Meet and Greet and the show, Zayn showed Harry and Liam upstairs to lounges where business was attended to when five international pop stars weren't taking up the venue. He had to ask one of the venue managers for some privacy, but the scrutinizing looks would be worth it when his boys were moaning his name. Down a hallway, through a door, was a set of large couches on either side of a coffee table. Magazine racks and book shelves lined the walls and gave the room at least some normal purpose. Not the purpose they'd be using it for, but hey. 

Zayn didn't speak before sliding his hand up Liam's sides, under his shirt, and lifting it over his head. Liam let his arms fall and kept his gaze on Zayn. Zayn threw his shirt away and looked over Liam's broad chest and strong arms. Those arms that lifted him up so many times, held him against walls and matresses. "Can you still feel her lips?"

Liam shook his head immediately, but then stopped looking to the ceiling and said, "Kind of."

Zayn growled and grabbed Liam by the back of neck to crash their lips together. Liam moaned into Zayn's mouth and pushed into the kiss with passion. They battled with tongue and teeth until a small whine came from beside them. Zayn broke the kiss to look over and see Harry with his hands clasped in front of himself, obviously trying to hide his hard on and failing. Zayn held a hand out and Harry took it gladly so Zayn could pull him close. Zayn kissed Harry sweetly for a moment before whispering against his lips, "Take your clothes off." Harry moaned and started peeling his clothing off, nearly tripping over his jeans. 

Zayn turned back to Liam and said, "No one else kisses you tonight. Not Harry," he pointed, "not any of the others. Just me. Tonight you're mine. My tongue will be inside your mouth and then my cum will by inside your ass. Alright?"

Liam nodded once and leaned forward, asking for a kiss. Zayn granted it after he grabbed Harry by the hip and pulled him in. One hand trailed up to Harry's hair and tugged on the strands at the nape of his neck, making him moan out while he kissed Zayn's neck. The other hand popped open Liam's jeans and slid inside to palm over his pants and the erection that pushed from the other side. An unsteady breath stuttered out of Liam at the pleasure. He pulled away enough to beg, "Fuck me."

Harry made a sound of agreement as he slid a hand over Zayn's ass and squeezed. Zayn nodded and started ridding himself of his layers while Liam took off the last of his. Zayn pushed Liam down on one of the couches and turned to Harry. "Wanna use that pretty mouth? Eat me out?" Harry's eyes went wide for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Zayn's body to grab both cheeks in his hands and kissed him thankfully. Zayn curled his fingers on either side of Harry's waist and grinded down on him, making Harry rake his nails over Zayn's ass with a groan. 

Zayn turned from Harry to find Liam pumping himself leisurely and watching them with dark eyes. Zayn gulped down his need at the sight and sat down between his legs, pushing them wider. He smacked Liam's hand away pushed two finger into his mouth. Liam hollowed his cheeks and let his eyes fall shut as he coated Zayn's digits with saliva. Zayn brought his hand down between them and laid forward to cover Liam's body with his ass in the air. He looked over his shoulder to Harry, "Go on, love."

Harry moaned and sat on the couch, hard prick bounching between his legs. Zayn played the tips of his fingers over Liam's hole while Harry pulled his cheeks apart and licked a long, thick strip over his hole. Zayn threw his head back as a current of pleasure shot up his body. Harry hummed in approval, buried his face, and started sucking on Zayn's tight rim. Zayn pushed a finger into Liam, earning a gasp, and wiggled it around. Liam's legs spread further in desire as Zayn started thrusting his finger deeper. Zayn pushed back on Harry's face when he pressed his tongue inside him. Harry held him more firmly and slid his tongue against Zayn's hot walls. 

Zayn added a second finger and pulled on Liam's loosening muscles until he could pump them both easily. Liam was rocking down on his fingers and making breathy noises. Zayn tried his best not to disturb Harry as he spit in his hand and coated his cock before pressing into Liam in a smooth, slow stroke. Harry didn't even pause in his ministrations but felt as Zayn's hole twitched with the new tight sensation of Liam's body. Liam's hands flew to Zayn's back and held him close while his mouth opened as if to sceam but no sound left him. Harry curled his tongue and pressed into Zayn's prostate playfully, making Zayn buck back on his face. Harry felt heat crawl over his body at that. He was making Zayn act on instinct now, unable to control himself. That had Harry climbing dangerously close to coming. 

Zayn started to pull out, but only a couple inches so he wouldn't push Harry away and he could stay sheathed in Liam's heat. He rocked back in slow and steady, pulling a long groan from the brunet under him. Liam threw one leg over the back of the couch and the other high on Zayn's waist. Zayn rocked deep and hard into Liam while Harry's licked around his entrance in circles. With Zayn's thrusts he was effectively fucking Liam's ass and Harry's face. His head was swirling with different sensations. 

Harry reached down and squeezed himself tight in his hand and as he felt himself teeter close to the edge. He moved down and sucked one of Zayn's balls into his mouth, making Zayn moan out and push into Liam harder. Liam cried out, Harry assumed because Zayn pressed into his spot, and colored his stomach with cum. Harry felt Liam tremble through his orgasm and wanked himself to the sounds of his ecstacy. Harry sat up and pressed his cock between Zayn cheeks and rubbed his way to his release, shooting over Zayn's back. Zayn felt the ropes land on his skin and rocketed into Liam's sensitive body, filling him until Liam whined from the 'too much' feeling. 

Harry sat back against the arm of the couch while Zayn pulled out and fell on top of Liam's shuddering body. Zayn could barely keep eyes open or his breathing solid until he felt more hot skin half on top of him and an arm around his body. He must've fallen asleep because next thing he hear was Louis' higher voice exclaim. "Without us? Really? That's just rude!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not Zianourry I know. Just wait my dears


	12. Zianourry - Mine (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the boys notice how possessive Zayn is of them and decide to get him some presents. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Power play. Collaring. Palming. Blow job. Rimming. Hand job. Facial. Cum swallowing. Orgy. Group sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part! And a little something kinky just for yall to enjoy ;)
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn walked in on his boys sitting around the table, heads huddled close, talking in low, serious tones. He furrowed his brows in curiosity as he approached the group huddle and placed a hand on Liam's back since he was closest. Liam shot up straight in his seat and turned to Zayn with the look of a kid that got caught taking an extra cookie, but he softened when he saw it was only Zayn.

"What's going on?"

The others backed away from each and settled into their chairs with expressions ranging from smirking lips to bright smiles to wide, unsure eyes.

Harry was the first to speak, "Zayn!" he cheered, "Glad you're here. We have been talking."

Zayn didn't know if he liked the sound of that. He knew he got a little jealous sometimes, clingy maybe, but he never thought it warranted a talk before. They must've seen his worried face because Niall stood up and put a hand on the side of Zayn's neck, "Not like that. Don't worry. Here, come sit down." He led Zayn to his prior seat and stood next to him with a light but comfortable hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Zayn asked again. That's all his mind could really force out. He was so confused as to what the four of them would be talking about without him.

"Niall? You mind?" Liam asked and nodded his head behind Zayn somewhere. Niall perked up and nodded before running off into one of the suite's rooms. "So like we said," Liam began again to Zayn, "We've been talking. About you. About the way that you are sometimes," he shrugged like he meant the way Zayn sometimes wears beanies or sometimes watches MMA.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a jealous, possessive boyfriend," Louis filled in for him, not unkindly but with a tone of fact. When Zayn bristled at the words Louis placated him, "I mean, we love it. Always leads to good sex, but you know you don't have to worry."

Zayn rolled his shoulders as Niall reappeared with a big brown paper bag at his side. He pulled the extra chair out and sat next to Zayn, keeping the bag on his other side and out of Zayn's line of sight. "I know," Zayn flicked nonexistent dust from his joggers, "But I can't help it sometimes. I just wish everyone could know you're mine and stop fucking touching you," he finished the admission with a sharp tone.

"We get it," Harry assured him. "And you know that we are yours. Always." Zayn nodded but his head bowed to his chest in embarrassment. "I know," Harry continued," with all the people we're around everyday, interviewer's constant interest in our love life, fans that seem to think they're in love with us even though we've never met. Its a lot." Harry looked to Niall for a meaningful second before nodding.

Niall picked up the bag and placed it in the center of the table. Zayn watched silently, slightly scared of what it could be. "So we got you, well us, something to help remind you that we belong to you. No matter what." Niall stood up and reached for the bag but halted and turned to Zayn, "Close your eyes."

Zayn pursed his lips but did as he was told. Then chairs started moving and the bag started rustling. Zayn squeezed his lids shut so he wouldn't be tempted to peak. He could hear them moving, all their hands busy, but not much else was discernible.

"Zee, open your eyes," Louis said, an unsure smile in his voice. The boys were lined up on the opposite side of the table, looking at Zayn with love and joy. And on each of their necks was a different and quite fitting collar. His eyes didn't know where to look first so for a minute they just shifted widely from neck to neck taking it all in. Zayn felt himself fatten up under the table from the sight.

"Fuck," he finally whispered.

Harry actually clapped then, "I knew you'd like it. I told you guys."

Louis rolled his eyes and held his hand out in front of him, palm flat and holding something. "We obviously can't wear the collars in public so we got these." Louis dropped the something until it was dangling from his fingers, "They match our collars, but are a bit more appropriate, I'd say."

Zayn's hands twitched on is lap, desperate to go and touch. So he did just that. He rose from his seat and went around the table. They all turned to face him, now with their backs to the table.

Zayn started at his end with Niall. His collar was white leather with blue gems dotting it every half inch or so. There was blue stitching on the top and bottom of the band. In the middle was a silver ring that Zayn could help but slide his finger into. Even the slight pull that came from that had Niall's face turning bright red. Zayn hummed in approval and kissed Niall's cheek before moving to Liam.

Liam looked so serious it almost made Zayn not want to touch him. But then Liam locked eyes with him and Zayn could see his longing. He brought a hand up and trailed his fingers over the collar. Light brown leather with gold studs holding the different pieces together. Four gold rings framed a larger gold ring, two on either side. It was thick and strong, just like Liam. Zayn slid his finger into the larger ring and pulled gently. Liam's eyes fluttered for a moment but he didn't give any other response. Zayn scratched his thumb down the line of Liam's neck and moved to Harry.

Harry was practically bouncing where he stood. His hands were clasped in front of him and his smile was wide and welcoming. Zayn smiled back, eyes crinkling and heart swooning. Harry's collar was much more feminine than the other, even Niall's. It was black lace and satin, thin strips of satin designed in ever-crossing X's made up the band itself, sandwiched by small lines of thick lace trim on the top and bottom. In the middle was a large silver ring that hung between his collarbones. In the middle of the ring was a small silver dangle. Zayn leaned in to get a better look and Harry's breathing stopped completely. It was an apple. The fruit of temptation. Zayn closed the space and pressed his lips to the cool metal, making Harry's shudder against his mouth. Zayn stood back up and winked at Harry before lastly going to Louis.

Louis was noticeably the most nervous about this. His hands were twitching by his sides and neck flexing under his collar. the collar itself was by far the most simple. Just a piece of black leather, the soft red of the inside just peaking out against Louis' tan skin. Then the generic silver ring in the middle. But when Zayn took a closer look he saw what made Louis' collar his favorite above and beyond the others. His names was embossed on the leather on either side of the middle ring. Just a slight indention, the letters set into the material with such finality. Zayn's finger itched as he reached up and rubbed along his name. His name printed on Louis' neck. Louis stuttered a breath at the touch. Zayn's eyes flicked up to see Louis' filled with worry and caution. Zayn needed to let Louis know that he'd done so well. Chosen perfectly. So he leaned in and trailed his lips from Louis jaw down his neck and along the leather band, kissing where he felt his name on the collar. Louis actually moaned at the feeling of Zayn claiming him like that.

Zayn backed up to see the others watching him with expectant features. "You're all perfect," he said to the group of men. Every body in front of him relaxed. He motioned from the rest of them to come closer and they formed a semi circle in front of Zayn. "Let me see the other things."

The boys held their hands out for Zayn to see. In each palm was a necklace. Niall's a silver chain with a single blue gem dangling from the center. Liam's a long brown leather strand with a small gold ring hanging from it. Harry's a black satin ribbon with a silver apple in the middle on a tiny hoop. And Louis' a red chain with a black ring looped onto it.

Zayn had never been so turned on in his life. He now officially owned his boys and they had hardware to prove it. Everyday he'd see their necklaces and know what they meant. Then he could take them home and latch their collars around their necks and fuck them with the blaring signal of his ownership right in front of his face. "Put them on," he ordered. The four of them brought the necklaces over their heads and let them fall to their chests. Zayn growled at the sight.

Niall was the first to touch him. He pressed his palm gently into Zayn's obvious erection. Zayn purred, a low sound in the base of his throat. That seemed to set the others off, as they all laid hands on different parts of Zayn's body. Niall fell to his knees and got to work on Zayn's tight black jeans, while Harry slid his hands up Zayn' shirt to thumb over his nipples then pull it off. Liam and Louis took to his neck and face, peppering kisses and sucking on his soft skin.

Niall had Zayn's cock in his mouth before Zayn even knew his pants were off, but he definitely knew once Niall's lips suctioned around him. He groaned and laced his fingers through Niall's soft hair, free of any product since it was so late after a show. Then he let his fingers go further and tucked them inside the collar, cutting off the comfortable space around his neck. Niall whined and lowered down on Zayn's dick. With no bottoms in the way, Louis dropped to his knees behind Zayn and kissed over each of his cheeks before spreading them and licking lightly around in loose circles. Zayn's hips twitched, pushing back on Louis' face before shifting forward and pushing down Niall's throat.

Zayn's eyes were scrunched tight with pleasure, but they popped open when he heard Liam say, "Budge over, Niall. Share with me." And then he felt Niall's heat leave and be replaced by two sets of warm lips.

"Shit, Liam," Zayn urged as his other hand found Liam's textured collar. His fingers rose and fell over the multiple rings, tugging on them as he passed each one. Liam hummed, his lips vibrating along the side of Zayn's shaft.

"Zaynie," Harry whined, his nails raking gently down Zayn's chest.

Zayn collected his mind enough to look over at him and say, "Come here, Haz."

Harry complied easily and Zayn melded his lips with Harry's, his hand in Niall's hair raising to curl around the back of Harry's neck, fingers digging into the soft material and pressing it into Harry's skin before falling to take hold of his leaking hard on. Harry twitched and moaned into Zayn's mouth. Zayn kept his lips on Harry's as he requested, "Touch Niall. Let him know we're here."

Harry fingers reached for Niall blindly until they felt his smooth face and ran his fingers along the line of jaw. Niall hummed, needing the touch to ground him, as all the boys knew. Louis had Zayn's hole covered in his spit now, working his tongues in long lines back and fourth over his entrance. Zayn was rocking gently between the mouths on him, chasing the pleasure from both sides. Niall and Liam had built a rhythm now, moving in sync on Zayn prick to simulate a warm hole.

Zayn's mind was blanking, his hand on Harry moving in the same rhythm that he was getting from his boys, but unable to do much else. Harry had given up on kissing him and nibbled on his neck and shoulder instead, leaving a few purple marks along the way. He was currently working on one right above Zayn's collarbone, biting the thin skin and then licking over it only to repeat the process again and again.

"Gonna-fuck, guys," Zayn blurted as warning before Niall's nimble hand closed around his tip and squeezed while his and Liam's mouths stayed on his shaft. Louis closed his lips on Zayn's tight muscle and sucked lovingly at his rim while Harry bit right under his ear. "Stop," he ordered, making the boys freeze and back off an inch or two. He sighed before turning around and looking down at Louis. He saw how red his face had become, matching the shade of red in the inside of his collar. He looped a finger into the ring on Louis it and twined his other hand into Louis' hair, tilting his head back, "Open your mouth." Louis did as he was told and Zayn brought the hand in his hair to his pulsing cock to pump himself as he let the heat coil and build inside him. Zayn came with a shout and a shudder, Louis moving his hands to hold Zayn's thighs firmly in place as Zayn yanked on the ring around his throat, making Louis' eyes flutter shut and a moan slip from his bitten lips. Ropes of cum landed in Louis' mouth and along his sharp cheek bones.

Zayn panted, chest heaving, as he pulled Louis up by his collar to kiss him. He tasted himself all over Louis' tongue and moaned at the realization. He let Louis go and saw him immediately work to get all of Zayn seed into his mouth so he could swallow it. Zayn snarled in lust before turning the others. He walked to the couch and fell down in a heap. He held his hands out and Harry was first to react, leaping to him and fumbling into his lap. Zayn laughed lazily and curled a hand around his long neck to play with the delicate satin X's.

Next was Liam, who cuddled into Zayn's side, under his arm. Niall curled up on the other side and pushed his face into Zayn's neck with a sigh. Zayn turned and kissed the top of Niall's hair. Louis came and sat on Liam's lap, laying his head next to Harry's on Zayn's chest. Zayn wrapped his arms around his boys, circulating between touching each boy's new accessory in awe and amazement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would kill to see these on those boys GOD they'd look so good!!
> 
> How many of you tried to assign the collars to each boy before you read? Who was right? Who was wrong? Do you think I picked correctly?
> 
> And obviously I took a little artistic liberty with a couple of them. Harry's doesn't actually have an apple, but now it does. And the original Louis one says SLAVE or something, but Zayn's name is waaaaay sexier so. Sue me.


	13. Lirry - I Really Like Your Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Harry's gotten a look at Liam he can't get him out of his mind. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kink: Gay sex. Size kink. Hand job. Blow job. Face fucking. Coming untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lirry req :) I set it a couple years back hope you don't mind. 
> 
> So much Zayn lately. Haven't done a Lirry in a while. Feels good 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Liam! Everyone's ready, what are you-" Harry's voice cut off when he saw he'd accidently walked in on Liam standing naked in front of his dresser. "Sorry, sorry. I just," Harry diverted his eyes, "We're ready to go when you, um," he waved towards Liam's naked body, "are done."

Liam chuckled, "Harry, you're bound to see me naked at some point. You can stop staring at my ceiling."

Harry sighed out in relief and looked to Liam. He'd been working out lately, lifting weights and such, and you could tell the effect it had on his body. His shoulders and arms were filling out, his chest stretching more broadly than Harry remembered. His eyes flicked down to where he knew they shouldn't, if just for a second, but that's all it took. He couldn't unsee it. Liam was...blessed. Harry bit his lip to contain his cheeky smile. Uncut. Thick, even though he was soft. Longer than anyone else Harry'd ever seen. Harry's eyes snapped back to Liam's face as he blushed. "I'll just go wait for you out there," he pointed behind him to the living room. 

Liam chuckled again and nodded, "Okay, Harry." Harry ran back to the others with sweat lining his hairline. 

***

Harry bit into his pillow to keep quiet. His hand raced over his leaking cock, pulling himself off with gusto. He could still see Liam standing there with an easy smile, cock hanging thickly between his legs as he searched through his drawer for pants. He could only imagine how big Liam would be if he were hard. That thought sent Harry over the edge, squirming on his bed and moaning into his pillow.

***

"Hazza, come swim with us!" Niall called from outside. Harry grabbed the plate of sandwiches and a few bottles of water before heading out to the deck. "There he is," Niall cheered.

Harry waved the food and drinks around half-heartedly and gave Niall a content smile. 

"Come on, get it, Haz," Louis urged. 

"Alright, hold on." Harry set the stuff down on the table and pulled his t shirt off. He heard obnoxious whistles and cat calls from behind him and threw a middle finger over his shoulder before turning and jumping into the water with a loud battle cry. Everyone laughed and splashed around, enjoying the afternoon. Harry absolutely ignored Liam's wet chest bobbing in and out of the water. He definitely did. He also ignored the way Liam's newly muscled arms flexed as he lifted himself out of the water to go grab a sandwhich.

Harry watched as Liam gobbled a few bites before turning back to the pool. Harry's mouth almost dropped at the sight. How had he never noticed before? Even in his trunks you could tell Liam was big. Harry's small moan got swallowed by the screams of the others starting a game of chicken. But Liam didn't miss the intense gaze. He played his fingers at the tied band of his shorts, licking the crumbs of his sandwhich off his lips. Harry bit his lip and turned away from Liam to lift himself out of the water. In seconds he was inside and up the stairs, ripping off his wet swim shorts. He pressed the heel of his hand over his hard on, moaning at the relief. 

He jumped when he heard foot steps climbing the stairs. He grabbed a towel from his closet and wrapped it around his waist as his door swung open and Liam walked in. "Harry?" 

Harry swallowed, and then swallowed again, before answering, "Yeah?"

"Why'd you run off like that?"

"I, uh, didn't," he lied, "I just got a little, um, hot, and decided to come shower off and take a nap."

"A little hot?" Liam repeated. Harry just nodded, eyes keeping resolutely away from Liam's waist. "The sun too much for you?"

Harry was knawing on his lip now, massaging it between his teeth. "Sure."

Liam laughed, "I don't think it was the sun." He made his way across the bedroom to stand in front of Harry. 

"Yeah it was," Harry tried, "It's a very hot sun."

Liam's eyes twinkled with mechief, "Indeed it is. But I'm still not sure that's what made you run."

Harry squeaked as Liam's fingers trailed, tickling, down his torso, curling around his patch of baby fat on his side. "Oh yeah?" his voice sounded high-pitched and nervous.

Liam fingers curled into the top of the wrapped towel. "Yeah." He slipped his fingers inside and played at the small patch of hair above Harry's now noticeable bulge. "I'm pretty sure."

Harry stunted his own moan, tilting his head back and squeezing his eyes shut to try and get some control. But that idea got pushed aside when Liam took hold of Harry's hand and brought it forward to rub against his own erection pushing his wet trunks. Harry groaned and let his head fall forward so he could see his hand being pushed onto Liam's bulge. Harry curled his fingers enough that he had a semi-grip on Liam through his shorts, making Liam moan and scratch at the sensitive skin on Harry's pelvis. "L-Liam," Harry breathed.

Liam let go of Harry's hand and instead trailed his hand up Harry's arm to his neck, bracing the fingers around the soft column. "Yeah?"

"Can it see it?"

Liam laughed lowly, "Want to?"

Harry nodded quickly, "I can't stop thinking about it." Liam moaned at that and dropped both hands to his shorts, pushing Harry's hand away. He raced to untie them and then pushed them to the ground in one swift motion. His cock bounced up and stood proudly against his stomach, longer than Harry had imagined in his late night wanks. "Jesus," he awed.

Liam's smirk grew to the point of total confidence as he watched Harry lick his lips. "Want to touch me?" Harry's eyes flicked excitedly between Liam's dick and his face to make sure the offer was true. When Liam nodded, Harry reached his hand out and circled his fingers around Liam's base, squeezing lightly just to get a feel of him. Liam grunted, making Harry smile and start to move his hand. Harry glided his hand slowly up his shaft, pulling his extra skin over his head, before pulling back down, making the head peak out again. Liam shuddered, finally showing how little control he actually possessed. 

"Liam?" Harry asked, making Liam's eyes open heavily. When Liam was looking at him he continued, "Can I, um, can I, just, maybe taste you?"

Liam's hips stuttered forward through Harry's fist as he loosed a long, low hummed and nodded, "Yeah, Haz, go ahead." Harry started to get on his knees, but Liam stopped him. "Wait, go, uh, go lay on the bed. I want to fuck your mouth." Harry's legs twitched at the idea as he ran off and flopped down on the bed with a big smile. Liam smiled back and climbed up Harry's mattress to straddle his chest. "You don't have to," Liam reminded.

"I want to," Harry purred as he eyed Liam's bobbing length. Harry opened his mouth as Liam scooted closer.

"Eager," Liam noted.

Harry chuckled and put his hands on the tops of Liam's thighs. "Want it."

Liam squeezed his base and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, "God, Harry, you can't-" he huffed before collecting himself. "Fair warning. I don't know how long I'll last. You've had me hard for a while now."

"I don't care. Come on," Harry urged and patted Liam's leg. 

Liam wrapped his hand firmly around himself and brought his leaking tip to Harry's lips. Harry hummed instantly at his taste. Liam sighed and ran his tip slowly along the soft skin of Harry's bottom lip, speading his precome over the pink expanse. Harry's tongue darted out to lick up his juices before lifting his head a little more so Liam's head slipped between his lips. "Uuuughh, Harry," Liam cried out as his warmth surrounded Liam's aching erection. He pushed in a couple inches deeper, enjoying the wet heat slowly so he didn't choke the younger lad. Harry's face was flushed red and his slightly chubby cheeks hollowed around him. "Shit, done this before," Liam pushed out while he curled his fingers in Harry's curls. Harry just hummed pleasantly, sending shocks up Liam's spine. Liam's hips stuttered further into Harry's mouth. 

Harry made a sound of approval and put his hands on Liam's waist, pulling him more into his mouth, before dropping his hands on either side of his head and looking up a Liam. Liam's jaw clenched as he took the hints and started thrusting into Harry's mouth shallowly. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head before his eyelids fluttered shut. Liam pushed deeper until he felt his head brush the back of Harry's thoat. Liam groaned while Harry sputtered, body tensing. Liam started to pull out, but Harry's hands were on his waist again and pulling him closer. Liam pushed down Harry's throat with a gasp, "I'm gonna come, Harry." 

Harry just hummed again and suctioned his cheeks, trying to keep his gag reflex under control. Liam's hips halted as he shot his seed down Harry's throat. Harry pulled back so just Liam's head was still between his lips and sucked hard once, making Liam shout, before pulling off and swallowing what was in his mouth. Liam's eyes hung heavy while he hovered over the satisfied boy beneath him. Liam rolled off him and flopped to the bed on his back. He stared up at the ceiling and caught his breath. When he looked over Harry's body he saw that Harry wasn't hard anymore, the bulge under his towel gone. 

"God, Harry, I'm sorry. You should have told me if you weren't enjoying it."

Harry followed his gaze down to his crotch and laughed. "Please, I came a long time ago. The first time you hit my throat," Harry recalled with a shiver and a smile. 

Liam stared at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

Harry shrugged, "I really like your cock."

Liam laughed and scooped Harry into his arms, "You're filthy." Harry just sighed his agreement and curled into Liam's new, broad chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Liam's cock is so pretty. Sorry for the bluntness but I bet it's true. :D


	14. Niam - Shout unto God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall has only heard bad things about sex, but Liam is determined to prove to him how great it can be. 
> 
> Top: Liam  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: Gay sex. First time. Frottage. Multiple orgasms. Coming in pants. Fingering. Blow job. Nipple play. Coming untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a looong one #sorrynotsorry
> 
> I guess I was just in the mood for long slow Niam sex. K?
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS (wait listed for now)! MWAH!! Xoxo

"It can't be that great," Niall urged on.

Liam chuckled, "And what would make you think that sex isn't that great?"

Niall blushed. He couldn't believe he'd told Louis' best friend, and crush of the century, that he was still a virgin. Now he seemed like an ignorant child to his older brother's closest mate. Which...

"I've just heard it hurts. Like for boys and girls. I know the first time I get it, um," Niall waved his hand loosely towards his lower body, "up there, it'll hurt, but I heard it's really bad. And even my friends who are girls said it hurt really bad for them, too. Doesn't sound so great."

Liam shifted on the couch to look over the back and make sure Louis was still cooking before locking amber eyes with the younger boy. "Those people obviously didn't do it properly. Trust me, I would make sex like heaven for you. Have you screaming for God. You just have to find the right person is all," Liam shrugged to finish off his point.

Niall swallowed at the unintended dirty promise. Liam could make sex for Niall heaven. Heaven for Christ's sake. "Like, uh, like how?"

"Like how what?" Liam eyed the flustered boy.

"How would you do it? Sex I mean. What makes you so special?"

Liam outright laughed at that. "Alright, then." He scooted forward on the couch and leaned it, pulling Niall closer by the neck, to whisper in his ear. "Normally it hurts tight little boys like you because people don't take their time with virgins. I would. I'd open you up for as long as I'd like, go slow, maybe even start with my tongue before I lay a finger on you. Then start pulling you looser and looser until you're wide and begging for me. But I wouldn't just shove inside you, I'd let you feel every inch, until I was deep enough to nudge that little spot that would have your brain turning to mush. I'd hold you close, so you're warm and comfortable, and push into you soft and slow until you begged for me. Then, and only then, would I pound into you until you screamed my name," he sat back into his own space on the couch and took in Niall's flushed, sweaty face and uneven breaths. "There's a right and a wrong way. And your precious body deserves to be taken care of in the best way."

Louis came to the doorway of the kitchen, "Food's ready guys."

Niall jumped three feet in air at the sudden interruption. Liam just smirked and patted his knee before standing up to eat, but Niall snapped his hand out and clenched it around Liam's wrist like it was a lifeline. Liam looked between the pale fingers against his tan skin to Niall's wide, pleading eyes. Liam nodded reassuringly and pulled Niall up with him. He turned him around so his back was flushed with Liam's chest, glancing over to make sure Louis was no longer there, before pressing a gentle kiss to the skin below Niall's ear. "Stay awake. Sleep in my room and I'll be up later." Niall shivered as Liam's thumbs rubbed circles into his hips and nodded before Liam led them, with a hand on Niall's back, to the kitchen.

***

Niall was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He refused to touch himself, just in case he couldn't stop and came before Liam's promised arrival. But it was, Niall looked at the bedside clock, already nearly one am and Liam hadn't showed. Maybe he wasn't coming.

Niall's door clicked open and then swung slowly until Liam slipped inside and shut it behind himself. Liam laid back on the door and took in Niall's sweaty, half naked body on top of his sheets with a low growl. The moonlight from the two large window filling the room and washing over Niall's skin. Liam pushed off the door and came over to the end of his bed. "Jesus," he whispered, "look at you. You're hard already. The good ol' teenager years, aye?"

Niall turned to hide his face in his pillow from embarrassment. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Liam climbed on the bed and pushed Niall's already comfortably spread legs wider to settle between them. "No, come on, "Liam hovered over him and turned his face to look at him, "Don't be sorry. I'm not complaining."

Niall giggled quietly. "Where's Lou?"

Liam rolled his eyes, "Finally asleep on the pallet in the living room. I had to have a wrestling match with him to tire him out or he'd of never gone to bed."

Niall's mind went a little crazy at that. Liam's ability to pin him to the floor on top of multiple blankets, folding his body this way and that until Niall had no room to move. He couldn't help when his body rolled into the air seeking friction. Liam just laughed fondly and lowered down to kiss Niall's sweaty forehead. 

"How are you doing? Alright?"

Niall nodded, but wasn't sure of the truth of his answer. "Nervous," he amended.

"That's normal," Liam lifted himself back up so his arms were fully extended on either side of Niall's shoulders, "We don't have to do anything. At all. It's your choice who you have sex with, Ni."

"But I want you," Niall blurted before he could stop himself, and then covered his mouth with his hand. 

Liam smiled gently and leaned down again to deliver a sweet kiss to his temple. "Hmm, so cute."

Niall huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not cute."

Liam's eyes sparkled as he laughed, "I know, I know. You're very handsome. And grown up. And manly."

Niall beamed at that, his arms falling from his body to the bed. "I don't have any chest hair yet though, so I'm not really manly. Not like you," Niall admitted and looked between them to Liam's bare chest. Liam's arms flexed on either side of him from holding himself up. Niall watched the muscles clench and unclench.

Liam cleared his throat once before responding, "You can touch me, if you want." Niall sighed at the invitation and raised his hands to spread them over Liam's pecs. Liam sighed to match and lowered down onto his forearms, trapping Niall's hands between them. Liam nosed along Niall's jawline and his warm breath filtered over Niall's smooth skin. "I like that you're so soft. It doesn't make you less manly."

Niall's mind was having a hard time focusing, his head fuzzy and whirling. "Really?"

Liam pulled back enough to look in Niall's eyes, "Yeah, really. I think it was really brave to tell me you've never had sex before." Liam laughed, "And when you snapped at me and asked what made me so special? I nearly died. You're a little fire cracker aren't you?"

Niall blushed and pulled Liam down to him so he could hide his face. "Yeah, sorry about that," he murmured, breath whispering over Liam's ear. Liam shuddered and settled on top of Niall's body. He started rocking down on Niall, pressing his own clothed erection on Niall's undeniable one. Niall whined high in his throat and bent his knees to bracket Liam's hips with them. "Liam," Niall's hoarse voice tried. He swallowed and tried again, "Liam, you'll, uh, I'm already-please stop-"

"You gonna come, Ni? In your pants just from me rubbing on you?"

Niall groaned, lust outweighing his embarrassment, as he squeezed his thighs on either side of Liam and pushed up into him. "Yeah," he whimpered, breath barely there.

"Good. Come for me so you're all soft and relaxed when I make you come again while I'm inside you." Niall pulled Liam down on top of him harder and humped against his pelvis until he shook and coated the inside of his pants and sleep shorts. "That's it," Liam coaxed as Niall trembled his way through his first orgasm. "Just like that, baby. So good." He kissed along Niall's hair line, down to his cheek, and along his jaw.

Niall lifted his chin up and nudged his nose against Liam's with a dopey smile across his face. "Never done that with someone before."

"Never gotten off with someone?" Niall shook his head, his nose brushing back and forth against the tip of Liam's nose. "Do you usually use your hand?" Niall's eyes went wide for a second before biting his lip and nodding. "Do you use your fingers," Liam asked off-handedly while he ran a languid hand down Niall chest, feeling the beads of sweat that had started collecting.

"For what?"

Liam hummed a laugh, "To put inside you."

"Oh right, I knew that," Niall laughed then coughed awkwardly, "I, uh, no I've never done that."

Liam groaned and pressed his lips under Niall's chin, "You'll be so tight." Niall wiggled under Liam, antsy with the compliments. Liam could feel Niall fatten up against his leg and smiled, "Already? This is going to be fun."

Niall blushed even more red at that and dug his fingers into Liam's shoulders. "Please, Li."

"So pretty, baby. Love to hear that voice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I want to hear more. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm so hard," Niall whined without thinking.

Liam laughed at that and tucked his fingers under Niall's waistband. "I can tell." He pushed his shorts and pants down, inch by inch with one hand, until Niall huffed in impatience and tugged them down his legs and kicked them off. Liam kissed each of his thighs in apology and looked up at him with light in his eyes. "Stop squirming. Let me handle this."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having to wait."

"It's better this way, trust me." Niall nodded, so Liam left a deliberate trail of kisses up the inside of Niall's right thigh, biting gently on the last one and making Niall roll his hips. Liam picked Niall up in his hands and sucked on the side of his shaft from base to tip, trailing his tongue leisurely along the soft skin. Niall's toes curved more and more until they were digging into Liam's thighs, his toe knuckles were white and cramping. 

"Li, Li. I think you're greatly over estimating my stamina," Niall panted with a shy giggle at the end.

Liam hummed in understanding but pouted, "Darn. I guess I'll just have to train you over time."

Niall's eyes rolled back at Liam's intentions. "Want to?"

"Train you? Oh yeah. Someday you'll be able to hold it until I command you to come," he kissed Niall's tip quickly before sitting up. "Someday."

Niall was shaking his head back and forth on his pillow, "I mean, you want to have sex with me, like, another time?"

Liam raised one eyebrow in confusion. "Niall, I plan on having sex with you anytime you'll allow me. Tonight. Tomorrow. Next week. Next year."

Niall cut off the end of his sentence with a groan and a frantic nod, "Yes, please. God, you're so fit."

Liam pushed an airy laugh through his closed mouth, "Why wouldn't I want to have sex with you another time? Look at you."

"I'm your best friend's little brother. I don't have any-shit," he paused when Liam sucked on the thin skin at his hip bone, "experience. You could have anybody you-"

"I want you," he whispered into Niall's skin. "You deserve the best. And I will try and give you that. Now," he hovered over Niall's face again, "I should get lube?"

Niall flopped his hand out on the right side of the bed, "Hurry." Liam assented and reach in the drawer and plucked half-empty bottle out.

"You've used a lot," Niall said in wonder.

"Don't do anything without it," Liam assured.

"I don't, um, use mine often. Don't want my parents hearing. Since they're right next door at my house."

"Well good thing you're visiting us this weekend, hm?"

Niall smiled wide and nodded, "Really good."

Liam smiled back and reached back into the drawer before pulling out a condom and coming back to Niall. "Good thing I always have some."

Niall gulped, "You always have some?"

Liam laughed again, but this time Niall didn't smile. Liam put his hands on Niall's chest and leaned down to kissed his cheek. "Its not like that. I always have Chapstick. And deodorant. Just in case, you know?"

"But you use your Chapstick and deodorant a lot, right?"

Liam pursed his lips and then traced them slowly over Niall's lips, the touch barely there but Niall still felt every moment. "I don't do this often, okay? You're not like," Liam searched for the word, "a check mark I get to tick off." Niall nodded, his lips swiping against Liam's with the movement. "Don't believe me?"

"No, I do. I just, I guess, it's hard to believe because, shit, you're like, you."

Liam couldn't stop his fond laughing tonight. "What's that mean?"

"Like I said, look at you!" Niall scratched idly down Liam's strong arms. 

"I'm not like that."

Niall nodded again, more seriously this time. "I know. I believe you, I promise."

Liam leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Niall's lips. Niall couldn't see him straight anymore so he just closed his eyes and listened to Liam's even breathing. "You're special. You really are," he promised and closed the space between them with a kiss. Niall squeaked in surprise but kissed back as best as he knew how considering he'd only kissed one person ever. Tracy Stratton. Fifth grade. And she didn't kiss Niall anything at all like Liam was kissing him now. Strong. Wanting. Liam's tongue poked out and played along the seam of Niall's lips. Niall moaned and opened his mouth for the older boy. Liam licked inside and across Niall's waiting tongue. 

They kissed while Liam picked up the lube and popped the lid. He scooted closer, effectively pushing Niall legs wider and spreading him open. He sat back and drizzled the lube over three fingers, coating them and then drizzling more. Niall's face scrunched up, "That's a lot."

Liam looked up at him and smirked, "You'll need it." With that he squirted some of the cold liquid directly on Niall's hole, making him yelp, before dropping the bottle on the bed and scooting as close as he could between Niall's legs and sitting back on his haunches. He pressed the tip of one finger to Niall's virgin hole and Niall arched off the bed sharply. Liam held him down by his hip with his free hand and circled Niall's entrance with his finger. Niall rolled his neck around on his pillow with furrowed brows. 

"Alright?" Liam asked. Niall bit his lip and nodded, but his face still looked confused. "You sure?"

"I'm just," he grunted quietly when Liam pressed a little harder, "I don't think your finger will fit in there, much less that thing," he pointed sheepishly, "between your legs."

Liam barked a loud laugh before snapping his mouth closed and looking over his shoulder at the door. He turned back to Niall and made an 'oops' face before softening and rubbing his stomach gently. "I'm not that big, Ni."

"Bigger than me. I've seen Lou's and you're bigger than him."

"You're younger, and I've seen Lou's too and we're close-just," Liam sighed sharply, "trust me. I'll fit."

"But it'll hurt."

Liam leaned over and kissed Niall again, more forcefully this time before pulling back and assuring, "No. I'd never hurt you. It might be uncomfortable for a minute, but I'd never hurt you. Got it?"

Niall nodded so Liam sat back again and pressed two finger tips to Niall's hole, rubbing along either side of his rim and up to his taint, where he pressed harder, making Niall clench and puff air harshly out his nose. Liam just gave a knowing look and kept going, bringing his fingers back to Niall's entrance. He pressed his pointer finger against his hole just hard enough to make the tip dip inside. Niall gasped quietly at the new intrusion but stayed still. Liam pushed until just his fingernail was inside before bringing it back out.

"Okay?" Liam asked. Niall nodded quickly and rocked his hips down towards Liam. Liam hummed a laugh and said, "Well you've officially had something inside you."

Niall smiled wide, "Wasn't too bad."

Liam tilted his head, "We haven't even started," and pressed the tip of his finger back inside, pushing to his first knuckle this time. He rotated his finger back and forth easily, opening him up just the tiniest bit. He pushed his finger further, to just before his second knuckle, Niall's suffocating muscles giving way to open warmth. 

Niall gasped and clenched fiercely down on Liam's finger. Liam leaned over and sucked Niall's prick into his mouth. Niall inhale a shocked sound and bucked up into Liam's mouth. Liam held him down and pushed his finger in deeper. Soon Liam had his finger buried inside Niall's vice-like body. Liam wiggled his finger inside Niall, sucking on him with every curl or turn of his digit. Niall had one hand in the sheets and the other in Liam's hair, whining mutely through pinched lips and rocking down on Liam's finger. 

Liam pulled his finger out halfway and pushed it back in, Niall's body making a soft sucking sound as he clenched to bring him back inside. Liam let his finger push and pull in and out of Niall lazily while he kept his mouth still but present on Niall's hard cock. When Niall felt relaxed around his first finger his brought it out so just the tip was still inside and nudged the second in at the same time he took Niall all the way down the back of his throat.

Niall still growled at the stretch, but his mind was overwhelmed with the tight heat of Liam's mouth that the slight burn was secondary. Liam took the opportunity and pressed them both into the first knuckle before rotating them together. Niall's ass cheeks flexed at that and Niall whimpered into the dark room. Liam hummed around Niall's length and pressed deeper, to the second knuckle, while his free hand reached up and flicked Niall's nipple. Niall groaned and arched off the bed. Liam hummed again, this time in approval, before scissoring his fingers open inside the boy beneath him while he swallowed around his leaking tip. 

He took Niall's nipple between his thumb and index finger and rubbed it into a hard nub while he pulled gently on Niall's rim. Niall's entire body was sweating and his arms couldn't seem to keep still, his fingers twitching in Liam's short hair. Liam pushed his two fingers into Niall to the third knuckle and curled them up immediately to find Niall's bundle of nerves. His tried twice before Niall's body shot into the air and a deep moan reverberated in the air. Liam pulled back on Niall's dick so he wouldn't gag and curled his fingers again, pressing them gently into the fleshy spot.

Niall's moan was just as loud the second time so Liam pulled off his cock and reached his free hand from his puffy nipple to cover mouth. "Ssssshh," he whispered. "Wouldn't want to wake big brother now would we?"

Niall nodded and tried to will his body to relax back into the bed. When Liam removed his hand Niall whisper-yelled, "What the hell was that?"

Liam's lips quirked up, "That's going to be your favorite part for sure. Called your prostate."

"Like the cancer kind?" Niall asked worriedly.

Liam tried to keep from laughing, "No. I mean yes, but that won't happen if you practice safe sex and stay clean."

"Are you clean?"

"Of course," he kissed Niall's sternum, "But I'll be wearing a condom anyway."

"Why?"

"Just because. You shouldn't take anyone's word blindly on that. It's important you're safe. So for now, a condom."

Niall settled back on the sheets and looked to the ceiling, "Um, can you keep going, please?"

Liam smirked and hmm'd, "Having fun?"

"I would be if you'd get on with it," Niall snapped.

Liam barked a laugh, "Alright, greedy, I'm going." Liam started scissoring his fingers again, wider and with purpose. He licked up the underside on Niall's now bright pink cock, collecting the precome at his tip and swallowing. Niall started pressing down on Liam's fingers as he thrusted them rhythmically in and out of his slick hole. Liam popped his head up from between Niall's legs and asked, "Can I add another?"

Niall's head snapped up and he stared wide eyed at Liam's kind face, "Another?! What would you do that for?"

Liam chuckled and kissed Niall's hip, "I need to make sure you're loose enough. I said I'd fit, but not in a virgin hole after only two fingers."

"But I'm already close," Niall whined.

Liam stopped licking the light hairs at the base of Niall's shaft, "Well, I won't touch your cock again unless you need it. I'll do my best to be quick, I promise."

Niall huffed, "If I come it's your fault."

"Here's hoping."

Niall laughed this time and spread his legs wider for Liam, who picked up the lube and drizzled more where his fingers were sitting inside Niall before pressing his ring finger inside his hole as well. Niall groaned, a low, throaty sound as Liam reminded, "Relax." He did and Liam's fingers slid further in. He spread them all, opening Niall wide for his cock. He alternated between thrusts and scissoring until Niall was chanting needy sounds and fucking himself on Liam's fingers. Liam watched in awe as Niall swallowed all three of his fingers again and again. "Jesus, Ni, so greedy. Look at you."

Niall whined at the observation and threw an arm over his sweaty face. Liam reached up and intertwined his fingers with Niall's, pulling his arm from his face. "Don't hide. I love seeing your face."

Niall shuddered and croaked, "Liam, fuck me now, or I swear I'll come."

Liam slowed his fingers before pulling them out slowly, "So if I do fuck you, you won't come?"

Niall grunted a half laugh, "No. I'll come either way, but wouldn't you rather have your hm hm," he sing-songed, "all up in here when I do?"

Liam chuckled and licked his lips, "I guess you're right." Liam sat up and grabbed the condom, using his clean fingers and his free hand to open it before sliding it down himself quickly, removing his hand right after so he didn't come. He squirted more lube on his palm and slicked himself up while Niall watched with open fascination. 

"I can't believe," he grunted, "that's going inside me."

Liam rubbed easy circles along Niall's hip, "We don't have to, Ni. I could just make you come from my fingers. That's fine with me."

"Are you kidding? I didn't come all this way for fingers!"

"You came all this way to come on my cock, didn't you?" Liam teased.

Niall groaned, "Jesus, yes, please."

Liam's eyes shut heavily, "I will never get tired of hearing you beg like that."

"Liam, please fuck me. I need it," he continued." Liam hummed hungrily and lined his head up with Niall's twitching entrance. Niall sighed as Liam's tip pressed just inside, opening his tight ring again. Liam watched as Niall's rim swallowed his head, skin melding around his shape, and then his shaft, inch by inch. Liam paused halfway to make sure Niall was alright. He looked up and saw Niall's lip bit harshly between Niall's teeth and his eyes boring into Liam's body. Liam ran a hand up Niall's chest, the few hairs there flicking under his fingers. Niall eyed snapped to Liam's at the movement.

Niall's lip popped from his mouth with a wet sound. He sucked in needy gulps of air and said, "So full."

Liam bit his own lip and felt his eyelids get heavy with lust, "Fill you up nice? So full of me, baby, and we're only halfway there." Niall whined and nodded. "Want more?"

"Ughhhh, shit, fuck, Liam."

Liam pushed incrementally deeper and purred, "Filthy mouth when your horny."

"Come on, Liam, fuck. Just-Jesus Christ-fuck me."

Liam pinched both of Niall's nipples between his fingers, "Okay, baby," and pushed in until his balls pressed into the soft skin of Niall's ass. Niall's mouth fell open and his eyes scrunched shut as he threw his head back into his pillow. Liam let his forehead fall to Niall's chest with a sigh, "So. Fucking. Tight." Niall's bitten-short fingernails bore crescent shapes into Liam's back. Liam could feel the spasming rise and fall of Niall's chest against his own. 

"Li," Niall squeaked, airy and breathless, "Move." Liam pulled out to just halfway and pushed back in unhurriedly. Niall huffed an unappreciative breath of air through his nose and curled his legs around Liam's hips before pushing him in deeper with force. "I'm not a China doll, Liam. Fuck me," Niall demanded.

But Liam ignored the command and swirled his hips in fluid figure eights. Niall clenched each time Liam changed direction, making Liam's hips stutter. "Feel so good, Ni. So tight."

Niall rolled his hips down at the same time Liam swirled his up and around, pushing Liam's thick head into Niall's prostate. "Liam! Oh god!" Niall rabbited down on Liam's cock a few times trying to hit that spot again, but Liam was still circling his hips. Niall took matters into his own hands and pushed Liam into his hole he rolled his hips forward before sliding off and doing it again. Liam chuckled as Niall tried to ride his dick from underneath him.

"If you want it baby all you have to do is ask nicely," Liam goaded. 

Niall growled and continued trying to get his own way. Only when Liam stopped moving completely did Niall finally press the heels of his hands into his eyes and whimpered. "Fine," he surrendered with his hands still over his eyes. He let his arms fall out flat on either side of him and allowed, "Liam, please, please, I'm begging you to fuck me."

Liam kissed him chastely and hitched Niall's legs up onto his shoulders, "Of course, baby." Liam thrusted into Niall fast and hard, giving up any pretense of foreplay or control. Niall's feet flexed and his toes curled in as Liam pounded his spot again and again.

"Oh, oh God. Shit, Li, Liam! Oh God!"

"Yeah, baby. Sound so pretty. Say my name," Liam grunted.

"Liam! Yes, Liam, please!"

Liam's pace had Niall holding tight, latching on to Liam's body with his arms around his neck. Liam scooted them up and down the bed together while Niall's body gave way to full body shudders as the heat built in his abdomen. Liam felt his prick pulsing and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He pressed his lips to Niall's ear and thrummed, "Gonna make me come, baby."

"Yeah, yeah. Need to."

"Wanna-fuck-come with me?"

"Yes, please, please, God," Niall groaned.

Liam lowered his hips and hammered Niall's bundle until Niall screamed and his body shook while tremors of ebullience washed over him. Liam bent down and sucked one of Niall's nipple back into his mouth, making Niall clamp down on Liam. Liam bit the nub and shot into the condom with a groan, spine shuddering through the waves. Niall let go of Liam's neck and melted into the mattress with a delirious smile. Liam pulled out and tied off the condom before throwing it in the bin in the corner and flopping on the bed next to Niall's lifeless body.

Liam poked Niall's respiring stomach and kissed his limp arm. "Alright?"

"I cam fillmm bdeh," Niall mumbled without even opening his mouth.

Liam smiled and pulled Niall on his chest. "Good. Told you Heaven was achievable. Had you singing His praises, too. And mine."

"I believe you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm Liam's name would sound hella good coming from his moaning lips that's for sure


	15. Zianourry (Harry-centric) - Border Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets caught smuggling drugs across the border and will do anything for Border Patrol so he doesn't go to jail. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Dubious content. Orgy. Blow job. Face fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty little 5/5 smut. That's all :)
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS(waitlist)! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry tapped the wheel nervously. He just needed to play it cool and make it across the border and he'd be fine. The drugs were tucked safely away, nowhere to be found. Still Harry's heart was racing. He pulled up to the gate.

"Evening, sir," a beautiful man with bright blue eyes greeted. "Do you have any fresh fruit, live animals, or illegal substances in your vehicle?" Harry swallowed at the last item, momentarily forgetting where he was, but then shook his head. He must've looked awkward because the man with the fluffy fringe quirked an eyebrow. "Sir? Are you okay?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Long drive. I'm just ready to be home," he added a smile on the end but he could tell it wasn't his best. Why the hell did he say yes to this? He didn't even use cocaine. Just needed the money. 

"Right," the patrolman dragged out the vowel, "Sir, if you'll kindly pull over to the side of the road for a randomly chosen inspection." 

Harry froze, "What?"

"Please move over here," the man pointed to the darker part of the road, lit by a single street lamp, "so that my fellow officers and I can inspect your person and vehicle."

"Why?"

The man seemed to nod to someone before looking back to Harry, "Sir, I'll only ask one more time before I'll be forced to pull you out of the car. Please move your vehicle to the side of the road and exit it."

"I, I don't want to," Harry's lip started to tremble.

"Alright," the man shrugged. He opened the driver's side door and grabbed Harry by the arm. Harry pulled against him but another man, taller and more thick than the first, stepped up and pulled him out of his car. "Take him into the office, Liam. I'll check his car."

Liam nodded and pulled both of Harry's arms behind his back as he practically lifted him off the ground and led him to a small office building a couple yards off the road. If Harry wasn't about to get busted it'd be really hot how strong this guy was.

Harry jerked around trying to see, to find the first guy getting in his car and pulling it off the road. "Shit, shit, shit," Harry mumbled.

Liam laughed and held him tighter, "Sound guilty already." Harry just groaned and allowed himself to be led into the office and deposited into a chair. Inside, a blonde sat at a computer, glasses perched on his nose and hands moving fast over the keyboard, while a dark-haired man was just taking off his geared and hanging it up in the wall.

"What's this?" The dark-haired one asked.

"Shifty type. Refused an inspection. Louis' outside checking his car right now," Liam answered.

The blonde peeked over his glasses and tilted his lips up at Harry before pointing and lazily finger with his elbow resting on his desk, "Do something naughty?"

Harry eyes went wide as he bit his lip nervously. He did. Shit he did do something naughty. One fucking time and now he's going to jail forever. But instead of saying so he just shook his head nervously.

"Oh he's got something to hide, Niall. I can tell," the darker boy said to the blond before walking over to Harry. He clenched his thin fingers in Harry's hair and leaned his head back to look up at him. Harry noted his sharp jawline and piercing eyes before remembering to be afraid and shifting his glance around. "He's done something, alright."

"We'll find out soon. I have to check his person. And Louis should be almost done with the car," Liam added.

Niall put both elbows on the desk now and rested his chin on his hands, "Well, go ahead. I'd love to see what you find."

"You staying, Zayn, or heading home?" Liam asked.

Zayn tilted his head back and forth in consideration, "We haven't had any action in weeks. I'm staying." He sat down in one of the office chairs and looked at Harry with mischief in his eyes. 

Liam pulled him up out of the seat and forward a couple steps. Harry kept his hands by sides out of fear and looked straight ahead at the wall. He could feel three pair of seemingly beautiful, if they weren't about to get him arrested, eyes on him, making him twitch with the attention. "Nervous?" He heard Liam say over his shoulder.

Harry squeaked in surprise, making the men laugh. "Definitely nervous. What have you done?" Zayn said and then asked Harry.

The door swung open at that moment and Louis came waltzing in with two bricks of white powder in his arms. "Here's what he's done, boys. Bit of a smuggler. Hidden fairly well too."

"So you've done this before," Niall asked. 

The jig was up. No need to play it cool anymore. Harry felt his arms be pulled behind his back again, then metal wrapped around his wrists. He struggled instinctively, but gave up when because he knew Liam could hold him still and force them on anyway. Harry pushed that thought away before it led somewhere else. "Never. I've never done this before, I swear," Harry pleaded. "It was a one time deal. I didn't even want to but," Harry shook his head regretfully.

"You're under arrest for the possession of illegal narcotics," Liam began. 

Harry zoned him out and searched Louis' face for any sign of sympathy. When he found a tiny bit he continued, "I needed the money. I don't even like money. My mom. She's, fuck these are tight," Harry pulled on the cuffs as Liam kept reading his rights, "she sick. I didn't have another choice."

Louis looked Harry up and down before focusing on his eyes, staring into them like he could read Harry's mind. Louis pursed his lips as he stepped slowly closer to Harry, bricks forgotten on the desk. He came close enough that Harry could smell the sweet, intoxicating scent of his cologne. Harry fought to keep his eyes from fluttering at the smell, but obviously failed when Louis chuckled at him.

"For your mom, huh?" Louis asked now that Liam had gone quiet. Zayn and Niall stood from their spots and came to make a semi circle around Harry. Harry felt hot all of a sudden with four pair of eyes scanning him, but he nodded to Louis anyway. "Why should I believe you?"

"I can, I'll prove it. In my wallet is a picture, of us. Its from her last hospital stay. She's still there. She needs a transplant. Her heart, but we don't have the money," Harry angled his bum towards Louis who smirked at it with a gleam in his eye. Louis reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled the photo from one of the compartments. Louis looked it over, his eyes going soft as he did. He unconsciously leaned into him at the gentle expression on his face. "Please," Harry whispered as not to break the mood, "I'll do anything. Please don't send me to jail."

Louis looked up from the photo, everyone looking at him. He ran his gaze from Harry's face to his toes and back slowly. "Anything?"

Harry nodded eagerly, "Anything, please."

Louis looked to Liam, who nodded, before carefully placing the picture back in Harry's wallet and setting it down on the desk. Niall and Zayn were smiling wide while Harry tried to get a read on the situation. What had he just agreed to? Louis was turned from Harry, but he could tell he was working on his belt. Harry's eyes went wide with the realization and his blood started to pump faster. Out of every possible punishment, Harry thought, this most certainly wasn't the worst option. 

Louis turned back to find Harry already on his knees, the other's mouths gaping at him. Louis laughed quietly and came to stand in front of Harry, trousers unzipped and belt dangling open. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Harry Styles, or so your ID says," Louis started, "Twenty-two years old and a long way from home. But your ID didn't say how much of a slut you are." He ended the rant with a tug on Harry's hair, making his eyes fall shut and a small groan pass his lips. Louis leaned down and place his lips at Harry's ear, "I actually think you're pretty cute. If you behave I'll let you off," he stood back up, "but if you're bad," he yanked his hair again, "I send you to prison with all the child molesters and woman abusers and other drug dealers."

Harry shook his head minutely in Louis' grasp, "Not a drug dealer."

Niall stepped up, "Oh, but you are. Intent to sell in nearly as bad as the real thing. Still jail time." He ran a thumb across Harry's tear-stained cheek, Harry leaning into it before he could stop himself. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Liam came behind him and put a hand on each shoulder, "Its okay, baby. Now's you're chance to make it up to us."

Harry nodded as Louis pushed his trousers and pants down his legs, hard cock slapping up before Harry's eyes. Harry swallowed at the sight, foreskin pushed back, head leaking, and licked his lips. Zayn chuckled darkly at him, "You are a slut, aren't you." He wrapped a loose hand around Louis' prick from behind him, "You want him?"

Harry dropped all pretenses and nodded. Zayn walked them the last couples of inches forward and led Louis' tip to Harry's lips. Harry opened immediately and circled Louis' cock in his warm mouth. Louis groaned as the others looked on with lustful smiles. Harry tighten his lips and moved down his shaft, making Louis' hand come back to his hair. He felt a strong hand on the back of his head, Liam's, before he was pushed further down Louis' length. Harry opened wider and allowed his mouth to be used. 

Louis took a firm hold of his hair and started rocking into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned at the new sensation, making Liam crowd into his back and run a slow hand up and down his neck, the other still pushing on his head. Harry opened his watery eyes to look up and saw Louis looking down at him, eyes blow and dark. Zayn was behind him, leaning on the desk with his arms folded in front of him. Niall was next to Louis on the other side, pressing his palm on the zipper of his trousers. 

Harry wondered briefly if the agreement was to please all of them and not just Louis. Harry's mind went hazy at the prospect. He always loved to please, but this was next level. Louis shoved down his throat one more time before shooting warm cum into his mouth. Harry sucked on him for a few more seconds before Louis pulled out with a hiss. Harry made a show of swallowing and looked to Louis with questions in his eyes.

Louis fell back to lean on the desk, panting, his cock going soft against his open zipper. Niall straightened up and smiled, "My turn." Harry let that wash over him. So he was going to be used by all of them. His body shuddered at he thought, the images of what that would look like, what he must already look like. Niall stepped up and undid his work trousers before pulling them down hastily. Harry opened willingly and waited. Niall hummed and ran his thumbs across the pink swell of Harry's bottom lip, "So pretty. Like a girl." Harry blushed hard at the compliment, lips closing around Niall's thumb. He knew he was pretty, but hearing someone say it always sent Harry to another place. Niall pressed his dick to Harry's lips in place of his finger and Harry swallowed him down. Niall stuttered a breath and threw his head back. "Jesus, Harry." Harry's body heated at that, filling him with the urge to please. He hollowed his cheeks and kept his throat relaxed so Niall could use him however he liked. Which he did.

Niall pressed his thumbs into the dents of Harry's cheeks and thrusted into Harry's mouth, feeling his own prick move under the soft skin. Harry kept his eyes open as best he could and looked at each of the other guys he could see, switching from Niall to Louis to Zayn. He could feel Liam's hand still on him, keeping him grounded and balanced as he worked. Soon enough, Niall moaned and filled Harry's mouth with his seed. Harry swallowed around him, most of his load going with it, before Niall pulled out and leaned down to kissed Harry's swollen lips. Harry hummed gratefully into the kiss and passed the last of Niall's load into Niall's mouth. Niall hmm'd in surprise, but took it and swallowed. He straightened up with shocked eyes and a cheeky smile. "This one," he panted and pointed down at Harry, "is something." Then, Niall too fell back to the desk next to Louis, who had been watching him intently the entire time.

Harry flicked his eyes to Zayn who was looking behind Harry at Liam. Harry looked up and saw Liam's slightly sweaty face. Harry whined and rocked back on Liam, feeling the hard line of his cock against his back. Liam looked down at him quickly before looking back to Zayn. "Same time?" he asked Zayn. Harry's eyes flashed to Zayn, who nodded. His mind went hazy for a moment, wondering what they had in mind for him. Liam dropped to his knees behind Harry while Zayn stepped up in front of him. Now Liam's hard on was pressing against his curled fingers and Zayn brought Harry's face to press against him through his pants. Harry mouthed at the bulge in front of him while his fingers wiggled back to try and touch Liam. Liam rocked his hips forward and let Harry palm him over his trousers. Zayn and Liam undid themselves and Harry saw Zayn's tan length the same time he felt Liam's thick one against his hand. 

He gripped Liam in his hand and stroked him as best he could with the angle. Zayn slapped his dick against Harry's cheek lightly, moaning at the sensation, before pushing into his mouth. Harry left his jaw loose from the get-go, assuming Zayn was already close and would start a brutal pace. When he did Harry's hand reflexively squeezed around Liam as he moaned. Liam let his head fell forward on Harry's shoulder as he thrusted into Harry's tight fist. His tip rubbed against the soft cotton of Harry's shirt each time, making Liam rock faster and breath harder. Liam looked up at Zayn from his position on the floor, "Come here, baby." 

With that Zayn bent over, subsequently pushing down Harry's throat, to kiss Liam passionately next to his head. Liam returned the kiss with gusto, licking into his mouth as he continued his thrusts into Harry's hand. Zayn was choking Harry now, but Harry closed his eyes and breathed through his nose to keep from sputtering like crazy. Finally Zayn pulled back and out of Harry's mouth. Harry gasped and sucked in gulps of air. Liam hummed next to him and whispered up at Zayn, "He'a good, right? One of our best."

Zayn nodded in agreement before scratching at Liam's scalp and saying, "Come up here. You have to see his face."

Liam pulled out of Harry's fist and stood up, cock bobbing on his stomach. They stood side-by-side in front of Harry, taking him in. Harry could feel the spit on his chin, his pulsing lips, the tears in his eyes, the sweat on his forehead. He must look a mess. But Zayn and Liam couldn't get enough as they stepped closer and started wanking above him. Harry's eyes were hanging low, eyelids almost shut, but he still opened his mouth and tilted his head up to catch whatever they gave him. A minute or two later he felt ropes of cum land across his cheeks and in his mouth. He swallowed and then licked around his lips to get more of the combined taste of them. His eyes did fall closed now as he kept licking up his rewards. He felt fingers swiping across his face and then they were shoved into his mouth, more cum coating them and Harry's tongue. 

Once he was clean he slumped forward, his chin hitting his chest. His eyes were still shut when he heard, "He's so fucking hard. After all that." It sounded like Louis, but he couldn't be sure. Then he heard shuffling and the warmth of someone in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Louis knelt before him, eyes searching his for something. "Want me to get you off?" Harry could only moan, but Louis took that as a yes anyway. He undid Harry's jeans and pulled them roughly down his legs before putting his hand inside Harry's pants and pulling his cock out. He tucked the material beneath his balls and leaned down, licking across the weeping tip. Harry groaned, a low, throaty sound, at the sudden pleasure. He looked down to see Louis smirking up at him. Harry's hips subconscious bucked up looking for more while he bit his lip and took in Louis' blue blue eyes.

Louis hummed and looked back down before taking Harry in his mouth, sucking the air out of cheeks and bobbing his head up and down. Harry's breathing went ragged and he clenched his whole body to keep his hips as still as possible. Louis reached his other hand between them to fondle Harry's sack, pushing a long moan from Harry's lips. "Yeah, Louis," came out as a breathy pant. It didn't take long before Harry was shivering and shooting down his throat. Louis hummed around his length and sucked gently on his head, pulling another spurt of cum from him, before sitting up with a wide grin on his face. Harry surged forward and kissed Louis harshly. Louis released a surprised sound but pushed back, grabbing Harry's face in his hand. They heard someone clear their throat behind them so they pulled apart. Louis tucked Harry back in his pants and pulled his jeans up, leaving them undone. He held his hand out behind him and said, "Key."

Harry watched Liam open a desk drawer and pulled out a tiny silver key, which Louis took and reached around Harry to unlock the cuffs. Louis turned and dropped them on the desk with the key while Harry rubbed the feeling back into his hands. Louis lifted his wrists to his lips and kissed each one in turn. Harry smiled dopily at him before leaning forward and letting his head fall on Louis' chest.

"You alright, love?" Louis asked as he stroked Harry's hair. Harry hummed and pressed his smile into Louis' rough shirt. "Lets get you up and on your way then, sweetheart." Harry nodded again but didn't move. Louis laughed and pulled Harry back by his shoulders. "Let's get you back to your mom, yeah?"

Harry swallowed and shook his hair out before nodding more firmly. He felt Liam's strong arms again under his armpits and was lifted up from the floor. Louis, now faced with Harry's crotch, kissed the soft curve of him before zipping and buttoning him back up. Harry's hips twitched and he giggled airily. Louis stood up and grabbed his wallet off the desk. He pushed it in Harry's back pocket with a pat on his bum for good measure. "Stay out of trouble, Harry."

Harry smirked and kissed him one more time. "What if I don't?" With that he looked to the others, "Thank you for not, um-for giving me a chance. I can't thank you enough."

"Considering the trade, let's call it even," Niall offered. Harry nodded and ducked out into the quiet night with one last look at the short, blue-eyed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I break the law will 5/5 let me off "with a warning"??


	16. Ziam - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's ready for his first time with Liam, and when his parents go out for a bit, he's ready right now. 
> 
> Top: Liam  
> Bottom: Zayn  
> Kinks: Gay sex. First time. Bareback. Fingering. Multiple orgasms. Cum play. Rimming. Felching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things: 
> 
> 1\. Ziam prompt for first time for Zayn with older Liam. So yummy to that!
> 
> 2\. I started the S(l)ave Me fic based on the one shot. You can read the first chapter. It's posted on my page. I'm excited about this one. 
> 
> 3\. I'm looking for REALLY good fics (Not one shots) to read! I don't care which OTP or top/bottom. Would prefer good smut and limited angst but I just need some suggestions! 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS (for my waitlist, soz)! MWAH!! Xoxo

Liam held Zayn in his arms under the covers while they watched Modern Family on Zayn's TV. Liam kissed a steady stream of gentle kisses along his hairline and into his soft locks. Zayn hummed contentedly and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Liam trailed his lips from Zayn's temple to his ear and whispered, "You're so handsome."

Zayn tittered and hid his face in Liam's neck. It still amazed his sometimes that Liam picked him. How in the world did he get this fit, older lad in a committed relationship with him? It dumbfounded him. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Look at you. You're beautiful." His fingers blazed a tickling trail up his arm to his face, where he traced his features reverently. "These lips," Liam awed, "I dream about them." His fingers continued, "Your jawline. Why do you think I leave so many marks on it? Let everyone know who it belongs to." Zayn blushed and looked up to Liam's eyes. "Your eyes. I feel like they hold my entire world."

"I love you," was all Zayn could think to say that would suffice, would describe what he was feeling. 

"I love you," Liam confirmed. "So much."

There was a knock on the door. Liam readjusted them so they were laying comfortably together, but not too close before Zayn called, "Come in."

Trisha popped her head in and smiled, "Hey boys, I'm popping off to the store. I'll be back later. Behave."

"Of course, Mrs. Malik," Liam assured her. "Always." She nodded and shut the door behind her. Liam pulled Zayn back into him and kissed behind his ear. "You're mom's a sweet woman. Have I ever told her that?"

"All the time actually. Why do you think she loves you so much?" Zayn teased. 

"Well she is. And she raised a fit, kind, brilliant son so she deserves the praise."

Zayn shoved Liam's chest gently with his shoulder. "Stop."

"I mean it. God you're perfect, Zee. I wish I could make you understand."

Zayn wiggled up the bed so they were face to face again. "What do you mean?"

"I wish there was a way to make you see how beautiful you are," Liam explained and rubbed his thumb along Zayn's sharp cheekbones. "A way to show you how perfect you are to me."

"I want you to show me," he whispered into Liam's scruff. 

Liam kissed his cheek, then his nose, then his chin, before finally pressing his lips, soft but sure, against Zayn's. Zayn sighed in surprise before melting into Liam's arms and pulling him on top. Liam settled between Zayn's legs and kissed him more fervently. Zayn opened his legs to wrap them around Liam's waist under the covers. The sheets made a low hissing sound against his bare shins. Liam nosed his way down to Zayn's neck and sucked on the spot right next to his adam's apple. Zayn groaned and threw his arms around Liam's neck tightly. "Li," Zayn breathed.

"Yeah, love?" Liam asked, his lips brushing against Zayn's neck. 

"I want you."

"Me too, babe," Liam agreed and kept kissing him.

Zayn squirmed, making Liam look up at him, "No. I mean like," Zayn looked to the ceiling to gather his courage before locking eyes with his boyfriend, "I want you," he emphasized the 'want', trying to get Liam to catch on. He saw when he did because Liam's mouth inhale a shocked breath and his pupils expanded. 

"Are you, fuck," he grinded on Zayn's hips, "Are you sure?"

Zayn pulled him in for a kiss, smashing their lips together in a heated snog. When Zayn had to pull back to breath he pushed out a, "So sure. Fuck me."

Liam groaned and rolled his hips at Zayn's words, "Zayn you can't just say that-shit." Liam bit lightly at Zayn's perfect jawline. Zayn chuckled and started playing with Liam's waistband. Liam got the picture and snuck his hand between them to undo his jeans and pull them down and off. Zayn's hand found the small curve of his ass and gave it a firm squeeze, making Liam push down on Zayn's hard on.

Zayn mouthed at his shoulder and breathed, "Come on, Li. We have to hurry."

"Are you sure you want to right now? I don't want to rush you." Liam was doing the good thing and making sure Zayn was really ready, but he was losing his resolve as Zayn's hand moved around to his front and palmed him through his thin pair of pants. "Okay, fuck, I get it. God I can't believe we're going to do this right now." Liam sat up and hurriedly shucked Zayn's tight jeans and loose tee off him before leaning down and kissing the middle of his chest. 

Zayn ran his hands up and down Liam's arms and shoulders, soothing them both of their nerves. Zayn pulled Liam back up and tucked his thumbs into the top of Liam's flimsy pants. He pushed them down and felt Liam's cock bob between them. He arched his hips up to feel more of him, making Liam groan and press his face into Zayn's neck. It hit him then, feeling Liam hot and hard between them, "I'm nervous," he admitted. 

Liam held himself up above Zayn and looked down at him with kind eyes, "We don't have to. I can just get you off like we usually do." He smirked and lowered down for a moment to kiss his nose, "You know I love having you in my mouth."

Zayn's eyes fell shut as he groaned, but he shook his head firmly. "I want to. I'm just," he cleared his throat, "You'll take care of me right. You know what to do."

Liam laid his forehead on Zayn's and whispered, "Of course, baby. I'll always take care of you."

Zayn nodded, shaking both of their heads, before smilling. "Alright. Yeah. I-I want to. Yeah, come on." Zayn nearly ripped Liam's shirt off and then his own underwear while Liam kissed along his chest. Zayn eagerly grabbed ahold of Liam's length and stroked him as he captured his lips again. Liam rocked steadily into Zayn's fist and reached under Zayn's legs and bent them up one at a time. Zayn shivered at the new exposed state of himself. Liam kissed away him apprehension, lowering himself inch by inch down Zayn's body. 

"Zee?"

Zayn dropped his eyes to Liam and licked his lips, "Yeah?"

"I need lube. And a condom."

Zayn looked to his nightstand. "I have lube, of course, but um, I don't have a condom."

Liam pursed his lips in thought. "I don't want to-"

"I don't mind. I, I want to."

"Zayn," Liam sighed.

"No. I want to. Please." Zayn looked down at Liam with pleading eyes. 

Liam kissed by his hip and nodded. "Okay. Get the lube, Zaynie." Zayn squirmed up to reach the drawer and nearly threw the bottle at Liam, who laughed and kissed his hipbone again. "We're gonna go slow. Okay?"

"Okay, but like a fast slow, Okay?"

Liam laughed again, "No. Like a slow slow. It's your first time and I refuse to hurt you."

Zayn groaned, "I know. But if you don't hurry the fuck up, I'll come before you're inside me."

Liam shrugged, his shoulder muscles bunching up behind his head. "So. I'm hoping to make you come more than once tonight."

Zayn shivered at that. "Really?"

Liam tilted his head and kissed the hard column of Zayn's shaft. "Yep." 

Zayn squeezed his thighs on either side of Liam's shoulders. "Get inside me. Now."

"Yes, sir," Liam said in mock seriousness. He popped the cap and drizzled a bunch over his fingers. He pushed Zayn's legs wider with his forearms and dropped the bottle on the bed next to them. He rubbed the pads of two fingers from right behind Zayn's balls down his taint to his virgin hole. Zayn hummed a strained sound and dug his heals into the bed. Liam laid kisses all around Zayn's base, breathing him in with greedy inhales. He took one of Zayn's balls into his mouth and sucked as he pushed his middle finger into his hole. Zayn bucked up into the air and then down on Liam's finger. "Li," he whined.

Liam pulled off with a sucking sound. "Feel good, babe. So tight. Can't wait to feel you around my cock." Zayn groaned again at the thought. Liam moved his finger inside his boyfriend until he loosened enough for a second. Gently he prodded the puckered muscle with his second finger and pushed it inside alongside the first. Zayn inhaled deeply with the stretch, back bowing off the bed. Liam went back to sucking on the sensitive skin of Zayn's sack, knowing that that always got him off. Zayn responded exactly how Liam hoped, whimpering and pushing down for more. Liam scissored his fingers inside him a few times before curling them up and pressing into Zayn's spot.

"Fuck, Liam!" Zayn cried out. Liam curled his fingers and rubbed along the fleshy bump again. Zayn's body rocked messily down for more. "Oh, yeah. More. Oh God, I'm close."

Liam licked up the length of Zayn's dick and pressed into his bundle with force. Zayn cried his name again and shot onto his stomach, cock twitching against Liam's mouth. Liam moved up and licked up the white that coated Zayn's abs. Zayn's stomach quivered under the attention and his hole clenched sporadically. Liam didn't stop his fingers, opening Zayn up leisurely. Zayn twitched and shied away from Liam's fingers inside him. 

Liam sucked up the side of Zayn's prick, flicking his tongue back and forth along the warm flesh. He pulled his fingers out and sat back to take in his boyfriend's state. Zayn had his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back into the pillow. He was breathing stocky, needy breaths as he body clenched and tensed. "Li," he begged and opened his eyes. He was cold without Liam and Zayn needed something back inside him now. 

"Alright, babe. Hold on," Liam soothed and grabbed the lube. He slicked himself up and then rubbed the excess over Zayn's loosened hole. Zayn's breath hitches when he felt Liam's fingers down there again. But it only lasted a moment before something much better was pressed to his hole. Liam leaned down and kissed Zayn hard as he pushed his head into Zayn's tight entrance. Zayn body moved with him, taking his cock and arching up with the motion. His mouth fell open, but air was all that came out. He finally managed a whimper once Liam was deep inside him. 

Liam held himself up on one forearm while he ran his free hand up and down Zayn's sweaty side. "So pretty, love. Feel so fucking good. I've been waiting so long for you to give me this gift. Thank you, baby. I love you."

Zayn nodded haphazardly and clenched his fingers around Liam bicep, "Move." Liam kissed his tight lips once more before sliding out to his tip and pushing in. Zayn released a long, drawn out moan until Liam was seated inside him again. "Yeah, Li. Keep going."

Liam started a measured rhythm inside his darker lover that had Zayn rocking with him. Zayn sat down on his cock as Liam pushed inside him and soon Zayn was writhing under him and begging to come. Liam just smirked and angled his hips to hit that little bundle and thrusted inside him jerkily. Zayn's moan was loud and sharp. His arms pulled on Liam's shoulder, fingers digging into his back as he fucked himself on Liam's cock. Liam let himself be used and kept his thrusts angled towards Zayn's prostate.

"Gonna-ugh fuck, Liam. So good."

"Sound so pretty like this. Your face, and God, your body. I want you like this all the time," Liam admitted and bent Zayn's legs higher so he could get deeper. Zayn screamed with the new angle and shook through his second orgasm. Liam pistoned into Zayn's quick and deep, spilling his load inside his boyfriend with a groan.

He pulled out and ran a shaky hand down Zayn's heaving chest, over his stomach, and past his half-hard cock to his hole. He pushed two fingers inside Zayn without warning, making him sob and his legs kick out from sensitivity. "No, please. I can't," he begged, but Liam ignored it. He didn't let Zayn go soft before assaulting his prostate again. Zayn was breathing in irregular pants and clawing at the sheets. Liam smirked and moved his head down to lick at Zayn's puffy hole. Zayn hit the mattress with his fist and arch up off the bed. "Ugh, Li," his voice had gone high and airy, "Good." Liam wiggled his tongue in next to his fingers while he kept them curled and pressed to Zayn's spot. Nearly clear precome streamed out of Zayn's slit as he twitched and moaned on the bed. Liam kept his tongue moving and his fingers firm, pushing Zayn close to his third jump into ecstasy.

"Zayn, I'm ba-" Trisha cut off as she opened the door and saw her only son spread out and sobbing with Liam between his legs. "Oh my God," she stammered frantically a little too loud.

"Trisha, what's wrong?" Liam's eyes went wide and he pulled away from Zayn abruptly, making him whine in his fuzzy state. Yaser pushed the door open and his eyes landed on Zayn's naked body. Liam grabbed the comforter and pulled it over Zayn as he climbed off the bed and grabbed the first pair of pants he found, thankfully his. Zayn wrapped himself up and sat up from the bed slowly, still hard and woozy. 

"Sir," Liam started but Yaser was faster. He walked up to Liam and landed a sharp right hook to Liam's cheek. Liam's head snapped with the blow and he grunted out the air in his lungs. 

"No!" Zayn screamed and flew off the bed, duvet still wrapped around him. He stood between his dad and Liam. "Please, sir, I-"

"Get out," he looked straight at Liam. Liam nodded and grabbed the rest of his clothes. 

Zayn reached for him and pulled him back, "No, please stay. Please."

Liam smiled kindly at him and thumbed across his cheek. "I'll see you later, okay? I love you."

Zayn nodded sadly, "I love you." Liam place a chaste kiss to the corner of Zayn's mouth before walking out of Zayn's room, his clothes in a messy bundle in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ziam. But I'd do the same thing if I came home to my boy being deflowered. I'd freak. Soz Liam.


	17. Larry - Sweet Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines Day and Harry decided to dress up for Louis. 
> 
> Top:  
> Bottom:  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Feminization. Panty kink. Slight BDSM. Bondage. Daddy kink. Fingering. Minimal prep. Power play. Slight Dom/sub. Subspace. Headspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Love Day!! Soz it's a little late but I'm 110% sure this what happened last night haha
> 
> This isn't a req its just my wandering mind for you. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS (waitlist)! MWAH!! Xoxo

 

"Harry, you coming?" Louis called from the couch. Harry had been in their bedroom for a while. He went to grab a sweater so they could finish their cheesy romantic movie marathon that Harry insisted was essential for Valentine's Day and hadn't come back. "Babe?" No answer. Louis sighed and got out of his comfortable position to go find his easily distracted boyfriend. "Harry, you don't need to organize your hats while I'm wait-" the word dropped in his mouth when he opened their bedroom door to find Harry naked save for a pair of black and red panties. He was sitting on the bed one leg crossed over the other, smiling like he'd just won first prize. "Woah." Harry giggled in that deep, melodic voice of his and Louis' eyes unconsciously fell shut at the sound.

"Surprise!" Harry called and held his arms out wide. He stood up from the bed and Louis nearly fell to his knees. Harry was hard under the smooth material, his tip peeking out from the top, and his legs and thighs were shaved clean.

"Fuck, Haz. When-"

"I did the rest of the room while I was waiting for the roast to finish, so then I just had to get dressed," Harry rolled his eyes, "Or well, undressed."

Louis looked around at the beautiful scenery that was their bedroom. He hadn't even noticed, what with a practically naked Harry Styles standing in front of him. There were white candles, vanilla Louis confirmed when he inhaled, on both sides of the bed and on the dresser and the window sill. It was the only light in the room but there were so many that it held the perfect amount of soft golden light to fill the room. There were two long- stemmed roses sitting at the edge of the bed right next to where Harry was sitting, one pink and one red. At the head of the bed sat a box, wrapped in pink and white paper with a silver bow tied around it.

Louis' eyes snapped back to Harry when he saw him move. Harry sat back down on the bed and grabbed the rose. "For you. I'm the pink one. You're the red." Louis numbly walked forward and took the flowers from Harry's hand. He let his fingers run over the soft petals before bringing them up to smell them. Sweet, but faint. Perfect. Harry grinned at Louis' obviously satisfaction. He scooted back until he could reached the box and then came back and handed it to Louis.

"You didn't have to. We already exchanged gifts, babe."

"This is separate. For both of us," Harry assured him. Louis gave Harry the roses back and pulled on the bow to untie it. The ribbon fluttered in the air before hanging limp in Louis' hand under the box. He lifted the lid and dropped it on the floor. Under it was shiny silver tissue paper in layers covering the present and Louis moved them out of the way. His breathing stuttered and his mouth dropped open upon seeing Harry's ''gifts''.

The first item he pulled out was a black silk blindfold with red ribbon to tie it together. He laid it on the bed and pulled out the next. It was a black rubber collar with a red heart shaped piece in the middle. The heart was rounded on both sides, curving out from the flat collar. He laid it with the blindfold. Louis' hand actually shook when he took the third present from the box. Thick red rope uncoiled from inside as Louis lifted it out. "Holy shit, Harry."

Harry bit his lip to keep his smile in check when Louis said that. Instead he licked over his suddenly dry lips and wiped his sweaty palms on his smooth thighs. "You like 'em?"

Louis dropped the box on the floor and the rest of the rope dangled from his jittery hand. He used his now free hand to press down on his stiff erection through his trackies. "Like them? I fucking love them, baby."

Harry perked up from where he sat, spine board straight and hands squeezing his legs. "Can we use them?"

"I would love that," Louis agreed and grabbed up the extra rope. He bundled it up and set it on the bed in favor of grabbing the collar. Harry nibbled his lip anxiously as he watched Louis run his fingers over the surface. Louis placed the band up to Harry's neck and he instantly lifted his chin for better access. The heart knob rested right on top of Harry's Adam's apple. He slid his fingers along to the back and buckled it in place, making the heart press lightly against Harry's throat. Harry sighed with the new pressure and swallowed to feel his throat bob against it. "My baby." Harry's eyes dropped a little when Louis claimed him. "Scoot up the bed." Harry obeyed, his legs rubbing against his hard on with each movement. Once Harry was sat comfortably at the top Louis nodded to his crotch. "I love those, but let's get them off so I can fuck you." Harry pressed his lips together and looked up at Louis for under his lashes as he shook his head. "Don't get shy on me, love."

"We don't need to take them off. They're special." With that Harry turned over on his hands and knees, back arched and ass in the air. Right in the middle of the black silk was a heart cutout lined in red lace. The heart sat right over the middle of Harry's cheeks so that when he was bent over Louis could see his puckered hole.

Louis palmed himself and stepped towards the bed. "Jesus Christ," he growled. "So ready for me. I'm gonna tie you up and blindfold you and fuck you just like this, baby. With your pretty silk panties on." He grabbed the supplies and crawled onto the bed where Harry was looking over his shoulder at Louis. "Do you want that?"

"Please, Daddy," Harry begged, "I want you."

Louis dropped the rope next to Harry and ran his hand up Harry's side to the dip between his shoulder blades. "You're so pretty. I love my presents." Louis took ahold of the red ribbon on either side of the black silk blindfold and wrapped it around Harry's head. Harry let his head fall between his shoulders with a sigh as Louis tied the ribbon into a tight bow. He trailed his fingers over the material then down to the collar. He pressed over the heart, making Harry moan and arch his back artfully.

"Can you, um, tie me up, please?"

Louis kissed down Harry's spine, "Need it?"

"Yes," Harry breathed.

"Always love when I take over, don't you? Make you take me."

Harry shuddered when he felt the rope drag across his skin. Louis looped it under his chest before wrapping it around his biceps, binding them to his torso. He bound his arms six or seven times to his sides before pressing Harry's chest to the bed with a hand to his back. Harry fell willingly and crossed his forearms over each other, parallel, behind his back. Louis kissed his wrists in approval and took both ends of the bright rope in his hands. He tied Harry's forearms to each other and then tied off the extra at his wrists. Harry instinctively pulled against them, then groaned at the rough feeling of rope against his body.

Louis sat back on his heels to look over his creation. Harry half-laid out in the bed, chest digging into the mattress, ass in the air with his hole on display through those fucking panties. The rope was tight around Harry's body and Louis could see the shift of the collar every time Harry would swallow. His brows were scrunching up with impatience under the blindfold and Louis wanted to kiss the creases away.

Instead he turned around and grabbed the red rose off the duvet. Harry was starting to squirm with anticipation, arching back to try and reach Louis. Louis hushed him gently and positioned the rose at the top of his spine. Harry twitched from the coolness of the petals as Louis mapped each bump of his spine with the flower, moving lower to the dip of his back and over the arch that lead to the heart-shaped cutout. When the petals tickled over Harry's cheeks his body tensed and he pushed into the feeling.

"Please," Harry whined.

"What do you want, love?"

"You," Harry said he dug his face further into the bed. "Need you inside me. I'm so hard."

Louis reached his other hand around and cupped Harry through his underwear. "I see that," he chuckled. "Making your panties so wet for me."

Harry whimpered and pushed into Louis' hand. "Daddy, fuck me, please."

"Of course, baby. You made yourself so pretty for me. Gave me all these gifts. Gave me you. You deserve to have me."

"Yes," he sighed, relieved. Louis half stood from the bed to quickly snatch the lube from the nightstand. He came back and ducked down to kiss the skin showing through the hole in Harry's attire. Harry made such a pretty sound at that, making Louis sink his teeth into the flesh. "Oh God, Daddy."

Louis licked over the bite before placing one more chaste kiss closer to his hole. He felt Harry clench as much as he heard his desperate whine. He relented and slicked up a couple fingers. Louis pressed one more kiss to his back as he pressed a finger inside him. Harry's breathy moan fell from him in a tumble. Louis plucked a couple petal from the bloom and pressed them under his hand to Harry's back. He coordinated his thrusts with the circles of his hand on Harry's back. Harry's body started moving in rhythm with Louis like he was in a trance.

"Daddy, please," Harry whined, "I'm ready. Fuck me."

Louis chuckled, "But, baby, I've only got one inside you."

Harry shook his head into the duvet, "I don't care. I wanna stretch around you. Please."

Louis' fingers dug into Harry's back at his request, "Jesus, fuck, Harry. Always so good for me," he played his finger inside Harry a little more.

Harry whimpered and nodded while he pushed back on Louis' finger. Louis growled and pulled his finger out before snatching the lube and coating himself quickly. He scooted closer to Harry's pliant body and held one cheek in his hand while he lined himself up with his waiting hole. Harry moaned when he felt Louis' head penetrate him, then sighed with relief as he felt his entrance stretch around Louis' girth. Louis reached a hand forward and wrapped his fingers around Harry's neck, tips pressing into the collar and the heart-shaped bump. Harry's breath hitched when he felt the pressure around his throat and he sat back on Louis' cock fervently, grinding his hips to take more of him.

Louis groaned and pressed down on Harry's back, "Slow down, love." Harry only whined and pushed back harder, sucking Louis into him. Louis growled and pulled Harry up by his neck so they're were flush, chest to back. Harry gasped and his hips rolled unconsciously with need. Louis gripped his hips, sure to leave bruises later, to still him, and tightened his grip on his neck. "Behave. Take what I give you." Louis pressed the finger covering the heart over his Adam's apple down until Harry cough quietly and scratched at Louis sweaty stomach with his fingers. "You're being greedy, and even after I let you have me without proper prep," he tisked.

Harry tried to clear his mind enough to answer, but through the haze all he could think to say was, "Please, Daddy."

Louis rolled his hips against Harry's ass, cock deep inside him. Harry whimpered like Louis was giving him water in the desert. Louis hummed and pressed his face into Harry's hair and inhaled the smell of sweat, lust, and Harry. "God, you're so pretty baby," he pushed his hips harder, his dick deeper. "So ready for me. Always so good." Harry let his head fall back on Louis' shoulder, the compliments falling over him in thick blankets of lust. His mind was wavering, wondering somewhere far away, but he fought to keep himself present so Louis could use him. "Love when you do things like this. You always find ways to give yourself to me so eagerly. You love to, don't you, baby?" Harry could only hum lazily, though it took more effort than he thought, and Louis must've noticed.

He tucked his fingers under the material at his hip and scratched lightly. "Going so deep tonight, love. I need a color."

Harry's head rolled so his face was pressing into Louis' neck as he rocked inside him. "Fuzzy."

Louis breathed a gentle laugh, "That's not a color, love." When Harry didn't answer Louis loosened his fingers in both place and slowed his hips. Harry whined but Louis just said, "I need to know your color. I can't let you come until you give it to me."

Harry tried to ignore all the sensations on and inside his body. His prick was so hard and leaking over his panties. The rope was rubbing over Harry' chest, against his nipples. He couldn't see or move but he could feel everything. Harry pursed his lips in concentration, "Yellow," he responded hoarsely, "I need to come, Daddy. I'm fuzzy."

"Yeah, baby, that's okay." Louis laid them on their sides and continued thrusting into his boyfriend, keeping his grips on his body. Harry choked on a moan and shuddered. Louis rolled his hips lower and Harry's body clenched around him, his mouth falling open but nothing coming out. "Right there? Feels good, baby?" Louis pushed inside harder.

Harry whimpered and bit his lip, popping it out as he whispered, "Good, Daddy."

Louis kissed along his neck as a reward and rabbited into his hole. Harry's body moved with Louis, languid and soft, as Louis felt his orgasm building. "Harry, you're so fucking perfect. I love your body wrapped around me like this, taking anything I give you. I love you. God, you're perfect," he rambled, heat overwhelming his mind. Harry clenched each time Louis rammed into his spot and his vision swam to a far away place. Louis' hips stuttered as he released a long moan of Harry's name and spilled into his open body. Harry clenched and sobbed when he felt Louis fill him up before coloring the sheets and his stomach with cum.

Louis rocked him through it and pulled out, only to pulled Harry back to him. He nibbled on the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder while he slipped the blindfold off to find Harry's eyes blissfully close. Harry was smiling but couldn't really feel it. All he felt was Louis. Everywhere. All over him. His body tingled and floated weightless inside his skin. Louis turned Harry on his stomach and undid the ropes, lifting him up and unwrapping his biceps from his sides. Harry's body hung limp in Louis arm so he laid them back down and tucked his fingers into the buckle of the collar. Louis was halted by Harry's airy, unpleased sound so he took his fingers away and Harry's smile returned.

"Want to keep it for now? That's okay, baby, you can have it." Harry wiggled back into Louis' body and Louis wrapped an arm securely around his waist. "Thank you, Hazza. Happy Valentine's Day," he reminded with a kiss to the spot under his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need those panties like yesterday. No, scratch that, I need to see Harry in those panties like yesterday. Lucky ass Louis.


	18. Ziam - Tastes like Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam had a great Valentine's Day and now it's time for dessert. 
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Liam  
> Kinks: Food Kink. Nipple play. Hand job. Rimming. Kitchen sex. Bareback. Blow job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a Tumblr req for Vday Ziam and couldn't resist. It's fluffy and dirty and great!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS (my waitlist is like 25 prompts long so be patient with me)! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Also. I don't mind you guys checking on your reqs. Making sure their on the list cause sometime I'm a dumb butt and lose them or forget. But if you complain about how long I'm taking or that you never see yours or blah blah I s2g I'll delete your prompt and won't take any more. I do this of my own free will. I don't have to take requests but I want to. Don't rush me. Take what I give you. 
> 
> Now. Seriously enjoy.  
> Love you guys for real I do,  
> Xoxo

"No more, Zayn," Liam laughed and pushed the candy away from his face. 

"One more. They're so good!" Zayn shoved the cream-filled chocolate into Liam's mouth. Liam bit half and gave the rest back for Zayn to finish. He did and hummed at the laste before leaning over and kissing Liam's chocolate-smeared lips. Liam giggled into the kiss and swung his feet against the wood of the counter. "You taste great," Zayn sighed and smiled into their kiss. Zayn scooted the box of chocolates over on the counter next to the sundae supplies and leftover strawberries. 

Liam hummed happily and put his hand to Zayn's cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe."

"Perfect day. I can't believe you rented out an arcade for us."

Liam shrugged and pecked his lips again. "I'd rather use our butt tons of money on you than anything else. Plus it was fun." Liam frown for a second, "I hope the owner doesn't find the stain on the seat by the racing game."

Zayn's mouth fell open, "That was your fault!"

"I wanted to win. It's not my fault you're easily distracted," Liam teased.

"A hand on my dick 'll do that, babe."

Liam barked a laugh, "I won though."

"You cheated!"

"Improvised," Liam corrected.

Zayn pursed his lips to keep from smiling, "I'm about to do some improvisation of my own." Liam's eyes went wide as he tried to squirm away from his boyfriend, but Zayn's hands held his hips firmly to the granite. "Payback is sweet."

"I'd hope so," Liam quipped, "You been having me eat sweets non-stop for days."

It was Zayn's turn to laugh a little too loud, making Liam blush and lock his fingers behind Zayn's neck. When he rubbed his thumb along the prominent vein that lined the side of his neck Zayn sobered and look at Liam with a soft fondess in his eyes. "Really though, thank you for today. I love you so much."

Liam inhaled and then exhaled on a sigh, "I'm glad you had fun. We don't really get to have our own time often."

Zayn nodded in agreement. "We have tonight."

Liam's lips spread across his face at the implication. "That we do."

Zayn kisses over Liam's mouth, to his jaw, and down his neck. He paused at the juncture of his shoulder and neck to suck and nibble on the skin. Liam moaned and griped Zayn's bicep in his hand. Zayn hummed against his throat and tucked a hand under his shirt to trail his hand up Liam's stomach to his firm chest. Liam curled his fingers in Zayn's hair and pressed his lips harder against his neck. Zayn bit his collarbone, elisciting a moan from his boyfriend before thumbing over his nipple playfully. Liam stuttered a breath and wrapped his legs around Zayn's hips, crossing his ankles behind his back. Zayn cupped his other hand over Liam's bum and pulled him so he's sitting on the edge of the counter. Liam loosed a surprised noise but wrapped his legs tighter around Zayn and slid his hand up the back of Zayn's shirt. Zayn shivered under Liam's touch and pulled down Liam's collar from the inside of his shirt so he could lick properly over his collarbone before nuzzling between his pecs and inhaling the scent of Liam as his chest hair tickled his nose. 

Liam lifted Zayn's shirt smoothly up his body and over his head before Zayn closed the space again and pressed his lips to Liam's. Liam tucked his fingers into the back of Zayn's waistband and rocked against him in slow circles. Zayn groaned and pinched Liam's nipple between his fingers. Liam arched into the touch and scratched at the soft skin at the top of his ass. "Zee," Liam huffed, "Take these off." Liam accentuated his statement by pushing at the tight fabric. Zayn made a noise of agreement but instead bunched up Liam's shirt in his hands and pulled it off. He sat back a moment and gave Liam an unabashed once over. Liam shifted subtely under his gaze, but Zayn caught it and smiled. 

"So fit, babe. God, you're handsome." Liam beamed at the declaration and pulled Zayn back to him by his belt loops. Zayn smirked at him and raised an eyebrow with mischief in his eyes. Zayn's eyes dropped to where Liam was tenting his black jeans. Liam bit his lip and let Zayn's obvious satifaction wash over him. "Want me?" Zayn teased.

Liam groaned and let his head fall back, baring his neck. Zayn lunged at the oppurtunity and sucked right under Liam's chin, rolling the thin skin under his tongue. Liam pitched his hips into Zayn's again, more persistent this time. Zayn's throat rumbled with a low noise as Liam's groin pressed against his. Liam took that as permission and nearly ripped Zayn's jeans open and stuffed his hand inside. Zayn's hips jolted forward as Liam curled his hand around Zayn's erection. Zayn laid his forehead on Liam's chest and breathed hotly against his skin. Liam pumped his hand over him, feeling Zayn get thicker against his palm. "Zayn, come on."

Zayn licked his lips and gathered his mind enough to undo Liam's jeans and pull on them and his pants until Liam lifted his hips enough for Zayn to tug them to his ankles. Liam pushed them off with his feet and settled on the edge of the counter. Zayn licked his palm and wrapped it around Liam's flushed cock. Liam groaned and thrust into Zayn's fist. Zayn smirked and leaned down to take one of Liam's nipples in his mouth. He sucked until the bud perked up hard and red before biting it sharply and then licking over it to soothe the pain. Liam was scratching a rhythm into Zayn's scalp and smiling habitually. Zayn pushed his own bottoms down and off as he lowered to his knees. "Lay back," he ordered. 

Liam leaned back on his elbows and bent his legs out for Zayn. Zayn pushed them up and apart before kissing one thigh then the other. Liam's eyes fell closed when he felt Zayn's breath fan over his heated skin. Zayn licked his lips before licking up Liam's crack to the back of his sac. He pressed his nose into the soft flesh and flicked his tongue along Liam's taint. Liam choked on the air he sucked in and whimpered instead. Zayn lowered back down as he scooted closer to the counter and wrapped his arms around Liam's thighs. He pressed his face between Liam's cheeks and licked over his hole. Liam full on moaned at that and Zayn smiled as he pushed the tip of his tongue inside. Liam shimmied his hips against Zayn's mouth, asking for more. Zayn granted it when he flexed his tongue and pressed it against Liam's warm walls. Liam pressed on Zayn's face with need. Zayn waved his tongue a few times, pushing deeper each time. He finally had his tongue deep enough to curl it into Liam's prostate, making the boy stutter a long _oooohhh _and arched into the air, spine curving into a dangerous arch, ass precariously on the edge.__

__Zayn pulled his tongue out and stood up. He started to back away, but Liam's legs snapped around Zayn's waist. "Where are you going?"_ _

__"We need lube." Liam looked around frantically and grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup before shoving it into Zayn's hand. Zayn raise both brows in surprise. "Really?"_ _

__"If you leave right now I can't be held responsible for what I do while you're away."_ _

__Zayn chuckled and nodded, "This is gross, you do realize?"_ _

__"Filthy, but I bet you'll taste great when I clean you up after."_ _

__Zayn groaned and popped open the bottle to drizzle some over his fingers. The substance smeared over his fingers, staining them dark brown. Zayn scrunched his nose but drizzled more. Liam laughed quietly and put his finger tips to Zayn's chest. Zayn smiled kindly back and rubbed his fingers along Liam's entrance. Liam let his head fall back in pleasure. That was all Zayn needed to push a finger inside. The slide was surprising easily as he pumped his finger inside the younger boy's hole. He added another when Liam huffed with impatience. Zayn opened his fingers inside him, making him loose enough for his cock. Liam thighs tensed around Zayn and he rocked down on Zayn's fingers._ _

__"Ready?"_ _

__"Beyond. Come on," Liam complained._ _

__Zayn picked the bottle up again and look from it to his leaking cock. "I can't believe I'm doing this."_ _

__"Zayn Javadd Malik get your dick inside me right now!" Zayn rolled his eyes adoringly but leaned over to kiss Liam chastely before pouring chocolate syrup over his prick and smoothing it over himself. Liam watched with heavy eyes and a need to taste. He reached a hand out and ran a finger up the underside of his shaft, flicking it against his head before bringing his finger to his mouth and sucking the chocolate off. Zayn moaned lowly at his boyfriend and Liam hummed happily. "Yeah can't wait to suck that off after."_ _

__"Fuck," Zayn breathed and lined himself up. Liam settled back on both forearms and locked eyes with Zayn as he pushed inside. His mouth fell open, but he kept his eyes resolutely on his lover's dark blown pupils. Zayn's jaw locked with restrainst as he held still deep inside him._ _

__Liam took two long breaths before nodding, "Move." Zayn leaned forward and wrapped one arm around Liam's torso and used the other to hold them up so Liam could wrap his arm's around Zayn's shoulders and back. Zayn pulled out, hearing the suctioning sound of the sticky sweet substance, before pushing back inside with a sharp snap. Liam hissed in air through his teeth and let his eyes fall closed. "Harder, Zaynie." Zayn pulled Liam closer and tucked his head into Liam's neck before thrusting into his boy. Liam joined him and matched him thrust for thrust. Zayn was pounding Liam into the counter, Liam's body barely touching the surface with their speed and power. The larger boy's legs shook around Zayn and his finger's dug into his shoulders. Zayn gripped Liam's side with the arm around him and pulled him down on his cock as he pushed in faster. Liam cried out when Zayn nailed his prostate. "Gonna," Liam gasped, "Gonna, fuck, Zayn. I'm gonna come."_ _

__Zayn pushed Liam's body up to his so his prick was rubbing against Zayn's abs. "Come on, baby. I'm so close." Liam hummed his approval and clenched around Zayn's cock as he shot between them. Zayn fucked him through it and rocked in at a blazing speed until he groaned and painted Liam's chocolate-coated insides. Liam pulled on the muscles of Zayn's back one more time before falling back onto his arms, breathing hard. Zayn pulled out and rubbed a hand up and down Liam's abs and chest. Liam smirked at the dark-haired lad and slid off the counter to his knees. He looked up at Zayn as his licked up Zayn's sweet length to take him in his mouth. He hummed happily at the taste of his come mixed with the chocolate. He lowered down and lapped at the flavor until he pulled back to a clean cock. Zayn ran his fingers gingerly through Liam's hair, soft and a tiny bit wavy without product. "Tastes like chocolate," Liam smiled wide and kissed Zayn's softening cock one more time._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet he tastes effing great tbh. Yum yum


	19. Lilo - Get Off (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Liam are still getting off together, but now Liam can't help but want more. 
> 
> Top: Liam  
> Bottom: Louis  
> Kinks: FWB. Friends to lovers. Exibitionism. Blow job. Face fucking. Fingering. Bus sex. Helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two Requested so here ya go. A little angst but hey :)
> 
> First part is the last full chapter of Volume I so read that first! 
> 
> ALSO! I've got like a third of the chapters up that will end up in this volume and already over half the hits of the first volume! You guys are fabulous!! Keep it up xoxo
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis winked at Liam and got up off the bus couch. Liam cleared his throat subtly and looked everywhere but Louis. Weeks had passed and Louis and Liam were together nearly every night, divulging their frustrations about their relationships and then sharing secret orgasms before slipping into their own bunks for the night.

"Where you going Lou? We were just about to start a movie," Zayn asked.

Louis glanced at Liam and then back to Zayn, "I'm gonna go call El."

Zayn nodded and grabbed the remote, but Louis could sense Liam's tense body over the few feet of distance. Louis looked over to calm him, but Liam was already lifting himself up from the couch and turning to the hallway of the bus.

"Hey!" Zayn called, "Not you too."

Liam huffed a laugh and went back to Zayn, giving him a soft kiss on the top of his head before swishing his fingers through his hair and walking off. "Headache. Have a good night guys."

Louis' jaw clenched at Liam's open display of affection for someone else. Liam refused to even hug Louis anymore "in case someone found out". Louis practically stomped down the hallway, shutting the door behind him, to where Liam was climbing into his bunk. He pulled him back down by his waistband and pushed Liam against the wall of beds. He leaned into him and captured Liam's lips in his with a low growl. Liam let himself be kissed for a moment before pushing Louis off him and sucking in much needed air.

"What the hell? What happened to calling Eleanor?" Liam spat.

Louis gave him a pursed up 'duh' face. "That was code, Liam," he said like it couldn't be more obvious.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry," Louis chuckled, "Did you miss the wink thing as I was leaving? That's supposed to mean come with me. I mean that in the most filthy way possible."

Liam's face went slack with realization. "You're not calling El?"

Louis shook his head, "Not like she'd answer anyway. She's always out on weekends."

Liam's hand fell from Louis' chest. "But you'd rather it be her."

Louis curled his fingers around Liam's neck. "Hey, what's up with you? I thought we talked about this. You have Soph and I have El. When we don't, we have each other."

Liam swallowed the vile taste of those words before nodding sheepishly. "Yeah, of course." Liam hated what was happening to himself. This was just two friends lending a helping hand. He had no idea when he started falling for his bandmate.

Louis smiled sadly and nuzzled into his neck. "Don't make me go to bed alone tonight, Lili."

Liam sighed in resignation and curled his fingers in Louis' shirt, "Of course not, Lou."

Louis smirked and kissed along the column of his throat. He nosed along Liam's jaw, making him lay his head back against his bed so Louis could suck a lovebite next to his birthmark. Liam groaned and rolled into Louis' hips. Louis ran a hand along the Liam's waistband, his palm grazing the bare skin of Liam's stomach. He bit down on Liam's neck and he slipped his fingers inside Liam's joggers. Liam bit back his moan as Louis fingers cupped him in his pants. "Uh," he breathed.

"The boys have a movie on so you can be a little louder Payno. I love when you say my name." Liam's eyes fell back in his head and he licked over his lips. Louis chuckled, "Your bed or mine?"

"Yours is easier," Liam decided as he moved them across the walkway and pushed open Louis' curtain. Louis switched them around and sat Liam down on the edge of his bunk. Liam raised an eyebrow but just watched as Louis lowered to his knees and pushed Liam's legs apart. Liam's eyes went heavy as Louis looked up at him from under his lashes then tucked his fingers into Liam's bottoms and tugged. Liam lifted up so Louis could pull them down. The blue-eyed lover watched Liam's prick bob into the air before burying his nose in the hair at his base. He tilted his head and kissed the bottom of his shaft and then wrapped his tan, delicate fingers around the width of him. 

Liam stuttered a breath while his hand snapped into Louis' hair. Louis went from a kiss to a stroke of his tongue starting at the base, up to his tip, and back, tracing along the line of him. He pulled Liam's foreskin over the head of his dick and mouthed at the extra fold of skin. Liam moaned but slid his hand to his mouth to bite on the side of his thumb to keep quiet. Louis just raise his brow at that and pulled the skin back and lowered down his length at the same time. He took him to the back of his throat immediately for a second before pulling back and sucking on him. 

Louis had been practicing, every chance he got, deep throating Liam. It wasn't an easy subject to start off with considering he'd never given head before, but he was determined. Liam was a willing participant any time Louis wanted to learn, and he'd learned rather quickly over the past couple weeks. Now Louis was taking Liam down again, concentrating on opening his throat and breathing through his nose. Liam felt the twitch of Louis' throat around him and yanked a handful of Louis' hair so he didn't thrust into his mouth. Louis pulled off when Liam tugged his hair, looking confused. 

"I don't want to choke you," Liam explained. 

"Yes you do."

Liam was going to protest, but then Louis took him down again and swallowed around him. Liam pushed a broken uuughhh out and bucked into Louis' mouth. Louis gagged but didn't pull back, allowing the tears to prickle at his eyes. Liam took in a gulp of air and used the hand in Louis' hair to guide him up and down his cock. Louis' fingers dug into Liam's thighs as Liam pushed deeper with each stroke of his lips around him. "Gonna come, Lou. Jesus, fuck, you're so good at this now."

Louis knew he was close when Liam started cussing. He worked his tongue back and forth across his shaft until Liam moaned Louis' name and came inside his mouth. Louis' nose wrinkled with a moment of surprise before he pulled off and swallowed. Liam caught some rogue cum on Louis' lip and fed it to him. Louis rolled his eyes but took it and swallowed it, too. Liam fell back and to the side on Louis' bed. Louis got up and they repositioned so Louis was laying on Liam's body in bed. 

Liam slid his hand under Louis' shirt and pushed it up his smooth back as his other hand tucked under Louis' pants. He played two fingers between Louis' cheeks and felt him flex, the muscles of his ass clenching. Louis whined a barely-there, airy sound and arched into the touch. Liam rewarded him with the press of his tips to his tight hole. Liam hadn't been inside Louis yet. Not even with his fingers. He'd been allowed to tease, but never push inside, but tonight Louis was pressing his fingers more firmly to his entrance with his hand and rocking back on them. 

Liam nosed into Louis' hair by his ear, "Are you sure?"

"Open me up, Li," Louis huffed out between a sigh and a pant.

Liam didn't need anymore persuading. He brought his fingers up and sucked on them. When he deemed them slick he brought them back to Louis, under his pants, and pressed against the rim.

"Have you ever," Liam trailed off.

Louis spread his legs a little wider and shook his head. "Not with someone. I have, um, by myself a few times. I couldn't-come on Liam-try it with El obviously so-" he cut off when Liam pushed inside. "Shit," he choked out. 

"Tell me if you need to stop."

"I'm not fucking glass Liam, finger me open for fuck's sake."

Liam rolled his eyes fondly, "You don't have to get snippy just because I'm the first person inside you. I'll do it right, I promise."

Louis decided to just hide his face in Liam's neck and breath through the new burn he felt. "Be gentle," Louis reminded gently.

"Always, Lou." Liam swirled his finger around slowly, opening his hole up slowly. He teased his finger along his walls. Louis was clenching randomly around his finger, pulling Liam in deeper. Liam had never done this before, but now that he was he couldn't believe he'd never tried it. Louis was white-hot inside, soft walls burning against Liam's fingers. And so tight. Just the one finger was suffocating in the best way. He couldn't believe some guys took a whole cock up there. As he buried his finger to the hilt Liam spoke up, "Hey Lou." Liam was shocked by how rough his voice sounded. Louis didn't miss it either as he moaned in response to the sound and pushed back on Liam's finger. He just grunted in answer to Liam so Liam continued, "Have you ever thought about, like, trying out a bloke?" Louis moaned at that and clenched harder on Liam's digit. Liam couldn't push in any further so he started moving his finger around again. "Is that a yes?"

Louis breathed out a moan before answering, "Not really, until you. I mean," Louis shook his head, "Until we started this, ugh, stuff."

Liam let that roll over his brain as he crooked his finger inside Louis and felt him tighten like a vise around him and scream his name. His finger stilled and his grip on Louis' back got tighter, "Are you okay?"

Louis shuddered, "God, fuck, do that again."

"I didn't do anything."

"Move your finger again," Louis begged. 

Liam swiveled it in same direction as before and Louis shouted again. "Louis," Liam hushed him, but Louis was too preoccupied with that feeling to care. He started sitting back for more and sighed when he got Liam's fingertip where he wanted it. He rolled his hips so it brushed back and forth over that little spot he had no idea was so good.

"I've never-I can't with my fingers. You're so deep." Louis laughed but it sounded a little crazy. "I never understood the big hoorah for gay sex, but I get it now. Fuck, keep going." Liam did, kept his finger pressed there as Louis used him to get off. "Oh sweet fuck, that's amazing. I'm so close." His eyebrows were scrunched up and his lips were pressed into a line and Liam couldn't get enough. He'd never seen Louis so wanton and open. He loved it. 

"So pretty, Lou." Liam was unsure of his words even as he said them, but when Louis moaned and bucked harder on his finger he hummed and continued, "Look so good like this. I had no idea you could be like this. You really want it don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Li, give it to me." Louis' voice wobbled, but his body's rhythm stayed strong. "Touch me." Liam snaked his hand around Louis' front, pulled him out of his sweaty pants, and tugged him softly. Louis cried out and threw his head back. "Yeeeeess, Li. Just like that." He rocketed back and forth between the two with desperation until he shivered and shot onto Liam's bare chest. 

Liam pulled him through his orgasm and then took his finger out of Louis's spazming hole. He let his arms fall around Louis' pliant form with a dopey smile. "Wow. That was-"

"Are you guys done? Can we go to bed now?" Niall's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

Louis spat a 'shit' out before tucking himself away and grabbing his blanket to cover himself. Liam, though, was content to lay there, come on his chest and cock still poking up from his waistband. The door opened and Niall got a good look at them before shielding his eyes and pinching his nose. "Aye, Jesus lads." He came in, followed by the others and their similar reaction. Louis was bright red, but Liam tugged Louis' shirt off and used it to clean himself up before pulling Louis to him with a satisfied smile.

"Sorry, boys," Liam finally added as the others pulled their curtains shut.

"We should give them the back lounge back," Harry scoffed, "At least they cleaned up after themselves in there." Louis' eyes went wide, but Liam just chuckled and kissed Louis' hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know this needy yet snarky Louis got me feeling some type a way


	20. Larry - Always in My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LouisandHarry separate when they're little but now Louis' back in town. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: it's all fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY LARRY!!
> 
> Larry req and in honor of 'Always in My Heart' reaching ONE MILLION RETWEETS! Whaaaaa??
> 
> What a time to be alive!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS (I'm really working on my list I promise)! MWAH!! Xoxo

"No!" Louis screamed, "We can't leave yet!"

"Honey, we have to go. We can't be late for our appointment with the realtor," Jay tried, but Louis' eight year old brain refused to hear her.

"We can't leave until Harry gets here!" He folded his arms stubbornly across his chest and stomped his foot as he stood his ground at his front door. Just when Jay was about to pick Louis up and force him into the car a gangly kid with crazy wild hair and glasses came tumbling around the corner huffing and puffing.

"Louis!"

"Harry!" They ran to each other, Louis tackling Harry to ground with a hug. "You made it!" he beamed.

"I promised," Harry assured him. They settled into each other's arms on the grass. "I was helping a kid with homework and they wouldn't let me leave."

"That's okay, you still made it."

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Harry pulled Louis to him for a tight hug. "I'll miss you so much. You're the best best friend ever." Harry took Louis' hand and pressed a little silver chain with a paper airplane dangling from it into his fingers. Then he pulled a second one from his pocket and held it to his own chest. "Don't forget me."

Louis took it, kissed his hair, and said, "No matter where I go, you're always in my heart Harry Styles."

"Alright boys," Jay called, "Time to go, Loubear."

Harry squeezed him, "Bye, Loubear."

"Bye, Harold."

***

"Sure you have everything?"

"Yes, mum. I've done this a million times before."

Jay rolled her eyes, "Stop exaggerating. We've only moved twice."

"This is the third time, Mum. Just because we moved back home doesn't mean it wasn't moving."

Jay turned Louis around to the front door, "Alright, cheeky. Then you don't need my help. Maybe you could walk to school."

Louis put his hands up and smiled at his mom. "Let's not do something drastic now." 

Jay turned back to the house. "Girls! Come on!" A gaggle of females came charging out of the house and into the mini-van. Louis glared at Fizzy until she groaned and got out of the passenger seat and into the back with the rest. Louis smiled triumphantly and hopped up into his seat. As Jay buckled herself in and checked to make sure everyone else was too she said, "Alright, guys. I'm sorry we couldn't get here for the start of the year, but you've only missed a few weeks. I know you girls weren't born yet, and Lottie you probably don't remember, but this is my home. And Louis'," she patted his knee. "I can't believe we're back."

"It's so quiet here compared to London," Phoebe spoke up. 

"Too quiet," Daisy spat. 

"I know it's difficult girls, but please try and make it work. For me?" The girls relented as Jay pulled up to the college to let Louis and the two oldest out before pulling away. Louis looked around the crowded school. He wasn't sure if he'd recognize people he knew, but it didn't seem like he knew anyone here. It'd be starting all over again. He looked at his schedule and tried to remember where the class was from when the younger schools held ceremonies and plays here. He found it eventually and pulled his backpack closer as he entered through the open doorway. The class was still mostly empty so Louis took his pick of seats. He got a kind smile from the girl sitting a row ahead of him. He smiled back and dumped his bag on the chair before taking his schedule to the teacher that was writing something on the board. "Excuse me?" The teacher turned, "I'm new. Sort of. I mean I'm new to your class."

The older man took the paper from him and nodded. "Welcome. I'll introduce you when we began," he took another look, "Louis."

Louis nodded and went back to his seat. He took out his notebook and pen, then sat back on his phone to text some friends from his old school. He only looked up with the bell rang and the kids settled into their seats. The teacher took his place at the front and smiled at the kids. "Exciting news today, kids. We have a new student." He extended his hand and Louis stood, keeping his eyes on the teacher. "Come on up and introduce yourself. Tell us where you came from. A little about yourself."

Louis tried not to roll his eyes as he made his way to the front. He turned around to a few appreciative looks from the girls and curious looks from the guys. He groaned internally at them before his eyes settled on a boy sitting in the middle of the room with a smirk. His hair was wavy but styled back into a tall quiff so you could barely tell. He was outfitted in a pair of tight black jeans and a shear top. He was goddamn sexy if Louis was being honest.

He ignored him and cleared his throat. "I'm Louis, um, Tomlinson." The smirky guy's smile faded and was replaced by disbelief. "I'm actually from here. I moved when I was-"

"Eight years old," the boy spoke up.

Louis raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Sex on legs stood up from his chair and walked to the front of the room, where he reached his hand in his shirt and pulled out a dainty silver necklace with a paper airplane on it. Louis' mouth fell open as he looked between the necklace and his face. "Harry?"

"Lou," Harry's smile made the word quiet and sweet. "You're back." He wrapped Louis up in his arms and spun him around. "I can't believe you're back." He set him down and held him by the shoulders at arm's length, "A God, you look hot. Well done."

Louis blushed at that and pushed his hair from his face. "I mean, you don't look too bad. I mean wow." Louis was well aware that the entire class was staring, including the teacher, but he couldn't look away from Harry. "You look different."

"I grew up," he shrugged. "Still a nerd at heart. Isn't that right, Mr. Cowell?" he said and winked at the teacher. Louis was dumbfounded. The Harry he knew would never wink at anybody. 

"Are you two gonna make out or sit down?" A teasing voice shot out from the crowd of students. 

A few students laughed and Harry turned to the voice, "Kindly shut up, Zayn. Your jealousy is showing."

"Hey," another boy, this time with light brown hair, whined, "He's perfectly happy with his own make out sessions, thank you."

Harry laughed and turned back to Louis, "Sit by me?" Louis nodded dumbly and moved his stuff to the seat next to Harry's. The two boys that spoke reached a hand out in turn to greet him. Zayn and Liam. Together apparently and cute as fuck, Louis thought.

Harry sat back in his seat and actually took notes, which Louis never deemed necessary, but stole glances at Louis the entire class. By the time the bell rang, Louis had chewed the end off his pen. Harry grabbed him and pulled him down the hall a little for a proper hug. Louis took the opportunity to inhale all of him. He still smelled the same. Clean with a little something fruity. 

"I can't believe you're back. When did you get here. Where are you living? How's your mum and Lottie?"

"Well," Louis organized the questions in his head, "A couple days ago. My old house. We own it and had just been leasing it for years. And they're good. But it's not just the three of us anymore."

"Really? Jay had another. That's great!"

"Three more actually."

"Holy shit!"

"And all girls so far, but she swears she's going until she gets a boy so thank God for that." Louis beamed at the easy conversation. He'd missed Harry so much and didn't even think about what their reunion would be like.

"Wow. Well it's still just me and Gemma in our house. Mum said no more, and meant it." Harry laughed that refreshing sound Louis was so used to, but now it was deeper and more thrilling.

"You look great." As soon as the words popped out Louis blushed from them. "I mean different. I'm used to glasses and wild curls. Where's that?"

Harry eyes were twinkling. "Contacts and hair mousse. And thank you. You look great to. I'd of never picked you for skinny jeans."

Louis shrugged, "Not so bad once you get used to em. Plus my ass has always been one of my finest assets. Can't afford to hide it."

Harry smirked and pretended to look over Louis' shoulder, "I remember. But you've got plenty of fine features." Louis flushed more red at that and looked to the ground. Harry lifted his chin and kissed his lips, quick like it never happened. "I had to."

Louis' eyes were still held open in shock and his lips were pursed at a reaction to the kiss. Slowly they spread into a smile, "That's okay. But maybe we could go again so I can be ready."

Harry bit his lip playfully and put his hand on Louis' jaw. He pulled him in slowly and brought their lips together. Louis reacted properly this time, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders and into his hair. Harry moaned softly as Louis tugged gently on his locks and he slid his hands down to squeeze Louis' best asset in his hands. Louis groaned and bucked forward into Harry's body. Harry pulled back breathless and gave Louis a once over. "Fuck," he breathed. "You're so fit."

"Fuck? You never used to say fuck. You were afraid God would strike you for it."

"I think this warrants a few expletives so he'll forgive me." Harry kept one hand at the curve of Louis' ass and slid the other just under the hem of his shirt. Louis' skin was warm and soft and Harry couldn't help but explore more of it. His hand slid up, making Louis' shirt ride up with him. Louis let his head fall back a little and Harry lowered to nibbled at the open skin on his throat. Louis moaned in response before hearing a giggle. His eyes shot open to see everyone in the hallway watching them. Harry didn't seem to notice so Louis had to push him gently away. He smoothed down his own clothes while Harry got wise to the situation. 

"If you're going to watch the show at least pay for tickets," he teased and turned back to Louis. A few girls giggled and everyone seemed to dissipate. He wrapped his arm back around Louis and whispered in his ear, "Skip with me. Mum's at work and I'd love to have a proper reunion." Louis shivered at the implications but nodded. They grabbed their bags and Harry led them to his car. The whole drive there Harry had one had on the wheel and the other palming Louis over his jeans. Louis was clutching the door handle and Harry's knees as his eyes shut gracefully and his head fell back to the seat. "Jesus, Lou, you're so pretty."

Louis' eyebrows creased as he pushed Harry's hand away. "I'll come."

Harry chuckled at the admission and pressed harder on the gas pedal. They sped the rest of the way to Harry's place and scrambled upstairs to where Louis remember Harry's room was. When they shut the door they were suddenly thrust into silence as Harry crossed the couple feet and took Louis' face gently in his hands. "I can't believe you're here. I thought I'd never see you again. And after we lost contact I was so depressed."

"I know. We moved a second time and things got really hectic. I lost your address and we didn't have phones back then."

"I don't care. I just can't believe your here." Harry ran his thumbs over Louis' sharp cheekbones. "And you're beautiful. I didn't know I had such good taste in best friends."

Louis slapped Harry on the chest, but Harry just laughed and kissed him again. Louis let himself be wrapped up and pulled to the bed. Harry sat down and Louis straddled him. Harry's hands started wondering again, Louis suspected that was a thing of his. They found their way up his shirt, pulling it off as he went.

"Oh my God," Harry choked.

Louis panicked, "What? Did I hurt you?" 

Harry pressed his fingers to Louis' chest and Louis followed his gaze to see his paper airplane necklace resting between his pecs. "You kept it."

"You kept yours," Louis pointed out.

"I know. Wear it everyday, but I didn't think you kept yours."

Louis put his hand over Harry's on his chest, "Wear it everyday. I forget I have it most of the time. It's so familiar after all these years."

Harry kissed one of Louis' shoulders, then the other. "I can't believe you're really here."

Louis chuckled, "So I've heard."

Harry scrunched his face in mock-offense and pulled Louis down as he laid back on the bed. Louis caught himself on his forearms and hovered over Harry on his knees and elbows. He let Harry's hands move over his back, feeling out the foreign muscles there. "Harry?" Harry backed up from nosing along his jaw to look at him. "Can we just, um, like snog. I've never..."

"Loubear," Harry fonded, making Louis roll his eyes. "I'm content to lay here with you in my arms all day."

Harry scooted back on the bed and Louis settled on top of him with a sigh. "No ones even calls me that anymore."

"I bet Jay does."

Louis scrunched up his nose, "Besides her."

"And me."

Louis tried to keep his smiled contained. "And you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff but that's what they asked for and I think its waaaaaay too cute!


	21. Ziam - Teach Me a Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's a disruptive student and Liam's the teacher that sets him straight. 
> 
> Top: Liam  
> Bottom: Zayn  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Exhibitionism. Teacher/student kink. Age kink. Power play. Dom/sub. Authority kink. Blow job. Face fucking. Cum swallowing. Spanking. Pain kink. Gagging. Hand job. Frottage. Coming in pants. Multiple orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ziam student/teacher req! 
> 
> Yall can you believe there over 20 one shots in this collection already?!! Ugh! It's going by so fast!
> 
> I've had a few people ask why I'm not witting certain ships but you must remember that you are my muse and my master. I write what I'm requested to write. I still have a very long list but I'm still writing requests. Prompt your ship and I'll do it. 
> 
> In the meantime, here's some Ziam. Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Why didn't you do your homework?" Liam towered over Zayn in his seat. 

"I was too busy thinking about other things," Zayn smirked at his teacher.

Liam cleared his throat, "This is the third assignment in two weeks you've neglected to do. Be very careful Mr. Malik or you might very well fail this class.

Zayn stood up and leaned on the top of his desk. "A whole 'nother year with you. Couldn't think of anything better."

"Malik!" professor Payne barked at the disruptive boy. "Sit down or I'll send you to the principal's office."

Zayn bit his lip and raised an eyebrow, "Why do that when I'm sure your punishments are far better?"

Liam's mouth fell open at that as the entire class sucked in a shock breath. Zayn had always been the class clown, interrupting class with brash comments. But he'd never been so inappropriate before. "Mr. Malik. Sit. Down," Liam growled. Zayn's eyes went wide and he dropped into his seat. Everyone else in the class ooooohh'd teasingly at Zayn's discipline. "I don't want to hear another word from you for the rest of class You'll stay after to discuss your future at this school."

Zayn knew he'd taken it too far this time, but Liam was right there, so close to him, and Zayn couldn't help the words tumbling out of his mouth. He kept a tight clench on his lips the rest of class while Liam finished the lesson, casting furtive glances Zayn's way. As the kids filed out Zayn packed his bag slowly, preparing himself for the worst. He'd get kicked out of school, away from Liam's class. Liam waited for him at the front of the room leaning on his desk with his arms crossed and a stern gaze. Zayn nearly whimpered as he sat in his desk and waited. Once the last kids shut the door behind them Liam tilted his head to the side and gave Zayn one long look from head to toe with surmising eyes. Zayn fidgeted in his seat under the scrutiny. 

"Come here," Liam ordered. Zayn nearly ran to the front at Liam's call. Liam chuckled and raised a brow. "Now you want to obey?"

Zayn kept his gaze down at his feet, "I'm, I'm sorry. What I said earlier. I didn't-"

"Mean it? Hmm, that's too bad. I always fancied myself good at punishments."

Zayn's eyes rose to Liam's face in shock only to be met with Liam's calculating gaze. "Wh-what?"

Liam nodded to the floor, arms still folded over his broad chest. "Kneel." Zayn's brows scrunched up, sure he'd heard wrong. "Can you not follow simple instructions? Kneel," he nearly snarled this time. Zayn's knees gave out and had him on the floor in seconds. His hands instinctively clasped behind his back to wait for Liam's next command. "You," Liam chuckled, "have been my biggest vice all year." He stood up from leaning on the desk and walked slowly around Zayn on the floor. "With your thinly-veiled flirting, then your blatant come ons, and now your bold-faced begging to be fucked."

Zayn whimpered when his indiscretions were laid out before him. He'd really been so desperate for Liam the whole year? He never really thought about the things he said when Liam stood before him. They just sort of came out. "I'm sorry," was all he could come up with.

Liam stood in front of Zayn again and gripped his hair between his fingers and tugged his head back to look up at him. Zayn whined and then cleared his throat to cover it up, but Liam wasn't having it. "Why be sorry now that I'm finally going to give you what you want."

Zayn's mouth fell open at the implication. Was Liam seriously? "Mr. Payne, I-"

"I'm sure words aren't the most useful thing your mouth can think to produce right now, Malik." With that Liam's hands went to his slick trousers and the black belt that held them in place. Zayn swallowed thickly with realization. Zayn was finally going to get what he'd wanted for months for. He couldn't help the moan that accompanied the idea. "Better. Want me, love?" Liam's hand slipped inside his trousers and over his bulge. Zayn bit his lip and watched Liam's hand move with fascination. "Say it, Zayn. Do you want me or not?"

Zayn was snapped from his reverie by Liam's demand. "Yes, sir," he choked out. Liam hummed in approval and tucked his pants down under his balls as he pulled his hard cock out. Zayn actually moaned at just the sight. Liam was thick, uncut, and leaking. Zayn licked his lips with thirst. "Please, sir."

"So obedient. I knew you were a good boy at heart."

Zayn's eyes flicked up to Liam's eyes, "With the right incentive."

Liam chuckled, "Of course." He lead his tip to Zayn's lips and rubbed the precome across his mouth, "Enough incentive for you?"

Zayn pursed his lips and kissed Liam's tip, "Plenty." 

Liam sighed and pushed into Zayn's mouth. Zayn hummed around him as Liam filled his mouth to the hilt, his lips stretching taunt around Liam's shaft. Liam kept his grip firm in Zayn's hair and began to thrust into Zayn's mouth. Zayn's eyes fell shut as his body relaxed and accepted what Liam gave him. "Look at me," Liam snapped. Zayn's eyes popped open and he lifted his gaze to Liam's face. His eyelids felt heavy, but he fought to keep them open when he saw Liam's flushed cheeks, and bitten-red lips. Zayn hollowed his cheeks when Liam's thrusts became faster and more shallow. Liam groaned and rocked down Zayn's throat the closer he came to his climax. 

Zayn's hands were itching to touch, but the idea that Liam was so utterly in charge had Zayn holding back and sitting still for him. His eyes started watering but he kept his lips tight and cheeks sucked in. He could breath afterwards. Liam pushed a long groan from his lips as he spilled down Zayn's throat. Zayn sputtered without a warning, but hurriedly gulped down what he could. Liam's fingers loosened in his hair as his breathing returned to a more level pace. When he looked down and saw a trail of cum sitting on Zayn's chin he moaned and wiped it up, only to feed it to Zayn after. 

Zayn accepted the reward with a small smile. He kept his eyes on Liam as he lifted Zayn up from under his arms. Liam tucked himself back into his pants but didn't redo his trousers. Zayn wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned to grab his bag. He wasn't sure how to end this so he planned to just duck out and wank when he got home to the memories in his head, but he was stopped by Liam's rough voice. "Come back here."

Zayn turned to see Liam standing in front of his white board with a ruler clenched in his hand. Zayn gulped and wandered back to the man. "Sir?"

"Bend over the desk."

"What?" Liam stepped up behind Zayn and, with one hand in his shoulder and the other on his waist, bent Zayn over his desk. Zayn's hands came up by his face and his fingers curled to claw at the desk. "Sir?"

"You'll need to be punished so you understand your behavior in my class was wrong. Know that whenever you misbehave you will be punished. Understood?"

Zayn tried to ignore how his cock twitched at the promise. "Yes, sir."

Liam hmm'd his assent and trailed the ruled from between Zayn's shoulder blades to the tip of his ass. "Lower your pants." Zayn's fingers curled again before hastily undoing his jeans and pushing them and his pants past his bum to mid-thigh. Liam hummed again at the sight and used his free hand to palm Zayn's ass. Zayn moaned and grinded against the side of the desk, seeking friction. Then Liam's hand was gone and back on him with a sharp slap. Zayn raised up on his tiptoes with the pain, a whimper leaving his lips. "Be still. You won't get off unless I say and how I say."

Zayn's fingers still curled and uncurled on the wood, looking for purchase, but he nodded with his face pressed to the desk. "Yes, sir."

"Spread your legs and don't lock your knees." With that Liam landed the first spanking across Zayn's cheeks with the wooden ruler. Zayn screamed at the burst of fire on his skin, making Liam reach around and clasp a hand over his mouth. "Quiet, love." Zayn nodded and Liam released him. He heard the whoosh of the stick before it landed its blow, but Zayn was still taken by surprise and squealed in pain. Liam huffed, obviously annoyed at Zayn's disobedience. He opened a drawer and took out one of the clean cloths he used to wipe the board down and shoved it in Zayn's mouth. Zayn humphed in surprise but relaxed when Liam's hands wandered his body. "Now you can be as loud as you want," Liam encouraged.

Another hit. Zayn screamed into the gag and fought to keep his hips still as the tingle spread over his body. His cock was hard and aching, but Zayn did his best to ignore it. Fourth smack, fifth, sixth. Zayn was shivering from the overwhelming sensations. Liam soothed him with his free hand and kind words. "Taking your punishment so well, Zaynie. God your arse is so red. So pretty."

Seventh hit, Eighth. Zayn was moaning unabashed now that the pain had become more of a buzzing thrum through his whole body. He hips were twitching but mostly contained as Liam landed the ninth blow. Tears were streaking down Zayn's cheeks now and onto the desk. The tenth spanking was the hardest by far, making Zayn sob through his gag and breath short, hasty breaths in through his nose. Liam pulled the gag out and set the ruler down. Zayn was red all over. Red eyes, red lips, red fingers, red ass. Liam couldn't stop looking at it, the thick red stripes from where the ruler hit. Liam was aching in his pants and needed some relief now. He leaned over Zayn's back and pressed himself against the boy. Zayn moaned at the rough fabric and zipper of Liam's trousers against his sensitive backside. Liam hummed his approval and curled one arm around Zayn's waist and brought the other to wrap around his leaking prick. Zayn moaned out and bucked into the touch. 

"Shh," Liam reminded and soothed him. "I've got you. Come on." Liam's hand tugged on Zayn's painful erection as he rubbed himself into Zayn's warm cheeks. Zayn arched back into Liam and came over his hand, trembling with the effort. Liam brought his now cum-covered hand to Zayn's hip and rocked against him until he was stuttering in his movements and coming in his pants. Zayn whined a tiny sound as Liam's full body weight fell on top of him. Liam kissed his neck and stood up before sliding Zayn's pants and jeans back up. Zayn hissed at the burn but slumped back down when Liam was done. 

When it didn't seem like Zayn was going to move, Liam picked him up and turned him to face him. Zayn's eyes were foggy and distant. "Zaynie? Love," Liam gently slapped his face, "Look at me." Zayn blinked and swallowed before settling his eyes on Liam's face. "There we are."

Zayn smiled a dopey smile and nuzzled into Liam's neck. "Wow."

"Yeah," Liam chuckled, "Wow." He rubbed his back and said, "You okay to drive?" Zayn nodded into his neck and curled his fingers in the front of Liam's shirt. "Okay, Zaynie, then off you go. Tell your mom you stayed for homework help." He pulled Zayn back to look him over. "Are you okay?"

Zayn nodded lazily with a pleased smile. "Great."

"Great," Liam repeated. "Come on." Zayn went and grabbed his bag from his chair and came back to Liam at the open door. Liam reached around and slipped a little white piece of paper into his back pocket. "My number," he acknowledged, "in case you misbehave again." He patted the pocket with his digits inside, making Zayn squeak because of his still sore bum before the student practically skipped down the hall and out of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaynie's poor little red bottom he's so freakin good. I love him. ❤️


	22. Zianourry (Niall-centric) - I Used to Be a Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall get claustrophobic in the bread van and the boys quickly take his mind off it. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Orgy. Frottage. Coming in pants. Blow job. Nipple play. Hand job. Exhibitionism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually gotten multiple reqs for some kinky explanation for what happen while our five angels were in that bread van. I'm sure this is what happened. ;)
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS (I really apologize for the wait but you guys rock!)! MWAH!! Xoxo

The boys shuffled into the blacked-out van and settled onto the pillow pallet below them. Niall took a look around the dark, cramped van and had to hold back a whimper. He just hoped the ride would be over soon. The others were talking and laughing together over the interesting situation. Being in a bread van, Harry couldn't help but bring up his past as a baker, making everyone else roll their eyes fondly. The air started the get thicker the longer they were in there and the more everyone was talking. Niall took in long breaths, but the hot air just seamed to swarm his lungs. His skin started feeling too hot and he couldn't keep a clear thought.

"You alright, Ni?" Someone said it but he couldn't decipher who.

"Uh, yeah," he said, but his voice came out barely there. 

"Nialler?" Louis, that was Louis' voice. "You sure you're alright?" He put a hand on Niall's arms, his naturally colder skin like water in the desert. Niall leaned into the touch until he fell sideways and pressed his face into Louis' neck. He was sweating just like the rest of them but for some reason was still cold. Niall thanked the Lord for it. Louis brought his arms around Niall and rubbed circles into his back, "Its okay, love. We'll be there soon."

"Make sure to breath, Niall," Zayn reminded. Niall had actually forgotten to and took in a shaky breath. He felt Zayn scoot a little closer and put a hand on Niall's bent knee. "Slower. Breath with me." Zayn leaned into him and breathed in slow even breaths. Niall followed the pattern and breathed with him. 

The soothing pattern only lasted a couple minutes before Niall's skin grew too hot again. Niall's hands fidgeted with his shirt until Harry kneeled in front of him and gave him a comforting smile before lifting it over his head and off. "Breath, Ni." Niall scooted back onto Louis' lap, his bare skin sweaty against Louis' shirt. Zayn was still rubbing patterns into his knee and Harry rubbed his big hands up and down Niall's calves. Niall let the repetition and comfort of familiarity calm him as much as it could. Niall's hands started fidgeting again so Liam came next to Harry and took one in his hand. He played with Niall's fingers in a gently, easy way that held Niall's attention and made him smile a tired smile.

Louis readjusted his arms so his hands braced Niall against him as the ride got bumpier. The little divots in the road had Niall shifting in Louis' lap. Niall felt when Louis twitched under him. The blue-eyed boy leaned up to Niall's ear and whispered, "Sorry, just the road."

Niall nodded, he couldn't be bothered when he could barely breathe. He didn't even realize when the rhythm of the road had Niall rocking in a rhythm on Louis' lap until Louis moaned quietly in his ear. "Sorry," Niall quickly mumbled back, but Louis either didn't care or didn't hear him, because he gripped Niall tighter and pulled him down on his building erection. Zayn felt Niall's leg twitch when Louis did it again and looked down to see Niall hard in his jeans. "Sorry," he mumbled again to the group in general. 

Harry bowed down and kissed one knee than the other, "You're okay, Niall." 

Zayn moved his hand up and down Niall's thigh now. "Thank you," Niall whispered. Zayn looked up to see the blond looking at him. Zayn just nodded and pressed his fingers harder into Niall's thigh as he moved it. Niall moaned at that and pressed his leg into Zayn's hand. Liam dropped Niall's hand in surprise and sat back on his haunches. Niall caught his gaze, something like guilt running through his eyes, making Liam take his hand back and kiss the fleshy part of his palm. 

"It's alright," Liam conceded. Niall looked relieved by that and rolled his hips back on Louis for more. Both boys groaned and Zayn's hand fell, almost without his permission, to knead at Niall's bulge. Niall bit his lip and his eyebrows scrunched up at the new friction as he tried to hold back his noises. But when Harry's fingers came up and flicked over his nipples, Niall released his lip and let his head fall back on Louis' shoulder with a moan. Harry smirked and surged forward, crouching between Niall's open legs to lick over the hardening nub. The hand Liam wasn't holding came to curl in Harry's hair, making him hum happily.

Liam's grip on the hand he held got tighter as he watched. Niall tried to pull him in, but he wouldn't budged. When Niall huffed at his lack of cooperation, Zayn kissed under his ear to comfort him. "Can I?" he asked as he fiddled with Niall's button and zipper. Niall gulped down his nervousness and nodded. Zayn flicked them open and pulled until Niall had to lift off Louis to get them down. When he landed back on Louis, the brunet gave a stunted groan and bucked up. Zayn pulled his pants under his sac and took Niall in his sweaty hand. 

Niall loosed a real moan at finally having skin on skin. Zayn kept kissing along his neck as he slowly dragged his hand up and down Niall's shaft. Louis massaged circles into his bare hips and Harry pressed his thumbs up and down the inside of Niall's thighs, just on the naked side of his jeans. Niall was twitching in Louis' lap, trying to keep calm, but unable to deny the pleasure.

When Harry ducked between Niall's legs and kissed his leaking tip Liam barked, "No!" Harry nearly fell over at the command and looked at Liam like he was crazy. Niall was giving Liam curious eyes while the others only spared him a moment before returning to their ministrations. "Sorry, I just-um, Niall. Can I?" Harry raised his brows when he got what Liam was asking and backed up from between Niall's legs. Niall nodded quickly and spread his thighs as far as they would go with his jeans around him.

Liam settled between his open legs and glanced nervously from his cock in Zayn's hand to his sweaty face. There was a knock on the dividing wall between them and the diver which meant they had less than ten until they were there. "You don't have to, Li," Niall assured him. 

Liam licked his lips when Niall's prick twitch in Zayn's hand, "I, yeah, I want to. Just try and come quickly cause I don't know what I'm doing and we don't have much time."

"I'm sure I'll come more quickly than you think," he chuckled, making Liam smile. The older lad took a long breath before settling on his knees and leaning down to lick the weeping precome from his tip. Liam pursed his lips at the taste and Niall huffed a impatient noise, letting his fingers lace into the short hairs on Liam's neck. Liam took the hint and sucked Niall's head into his mouth. He tried to call on all the things Sophia did to him, or the things he wished Sophia did to him. He lowered further and swiped his tongue just under his head. Niall groaned and shifted on Louis' lap. Liam hummed at his obvious satisfaction, which only made Niall shift more. Louis' fingers were vice-like on Niall's hips now, rutting against him in small motions.

Harry took his place back at Niall's chest and sucked on one hard nipple while he pinched and pulled the other. Niall couldn't help but to buck up at the pleasure. Luckily Zayn's hand kept him from choking Liam, but Liam pulled off anyway for a gulp of air before lowering back down. He intertwined his fingers with Zayn's on Niall's shaft and pumped him as he coordinated his mouth with his hand. Niall was rolling gently between Louis' hard on and Liam's glorious mouth. "Gonna," he breathed shakily. 

Liam hummed to let Niall know he heard and hollowed his cheeks around him. Niall let his eyes fall closed as he shot into Liam's mouth. Liam leased a small surprised sound and backed up so his lips just surrounding Niall's head. He pulled off while Niall panted on Louis' lap. Zayn chuckled against his skin, kissing over a mark he left on his shoulder. "Little Niall. So pretty." Niall blushed at Zayn's compliment and let his hand fall from Liam's hair. 

Another knock. Two minutes. Suddenly Louis was grinding against him feverishly. "Someone, fuck, grab a pillow case or something," Louis grunted. Harry turned around and peeled one off the pillow in the corner. Louis took Niall off his lap and shoved the pillow case under his pants. They watched as his hand moved fast out of their line of sight. Within seconds he was moaning and arching off his seat. Niall looked from Louis' crinkly eyes to his heaving chest to his slowing hand with fondness as he tucked himself back in and redid his jeans. Louis crumpled up the fabric and stuffed it in the corner of the van. 

The vehicle slowed to a stop as Zayn tossed Niall his shirt. Niall slipped it on just as the sliding door pushed open, the small area flooding with sunlight. The driver raised a knowing brow at the boys but just stepped aside as they filed out of the hot car and into the blessed open air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but that little louis bit at the end got me drooling


	23. Larry - XOXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has that red lip classic thing that Louis likes. 
> 
> Top: Louis  
> Bottom: Harry  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Feminization. Nipple play. Rimming. Fingering. Blow job. Coming untouched. Bareback. No lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a req per say. You can blame JoMouse for this one. We were talking and i just had to. You're welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry sat at his boudoir with his chin in his palms. His eyes were glancing down at the wood between a black tube of red lipstick and a gold tube of pink lipstick. Both were pretty, but which would Louis like most? He wanted to floor him when he walked in the door and saw him in the apron Louis bought him and not much else. Harry pursed his lips in thought.

Red it is then.

Harry uncapped the lipstick and spread it across his plump lips. It coated so smoothly until both lips were cherry. He popped them together, making a smacking sound, before licking over them gently. Beautiful. But not quite done. He was missing something. Harry opened the drawer that held his small stash of makeup. He pulled out the mascara with eager eyes. His lashes went from soft and flowing to long and daring in minutes. He dropped the makeup into the drawer and gave himself a once over in the mirror. 

"Perfect," he whispered to himself. Louis would be home any minute and dinner was staying warm in the oven. Harry skipped out to the kitchen and checked on the food one last time before grabbing dishes and silverware. He was just leaning over the table to place Louis' fork down when he heard the door open and an awed Fuck in his boyfriend's voice. Harry smirked and turned around to face him. 

Louis' eyes trailed up his scantily clad body to his face. His mouth dropped when he saw Harry's get up. "Oh, baby. Look at you." Harry preened under the attention and clasped his hands behind his back obediently.

"Dinner's ready," Harry chimed.

Louis dropped his keys by the door without looking away and walked over to Harry. One hand took each cheek and he rubbed his thumbs over his soft cheekbones. "You look so," Louis looked down his body and back up, "pretty, angel."

Harry's toes curled against the hardwood as he smile spread. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely." Louis let hands run down Harry's barely covered chest and asked, "What's for dinner? Smells great."

Harry scurried over to the oven and pulled out the glass pan. "Homemade lasagna. Extra cheesy, just how you like it."

"Harry," Louis fonded, "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. I couldn't stop thinking about you all day and I just wanted you to be happy when you came home."

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed his chest and shoulders. "Of course I'd be happy when I came home, because I'm coming home to you."

Harry could telling Louis was blushing from his admission and he himself was bursting with adoration for this boy. He kissed his hair and said, "Can I sit with you and eat?"

Louis pulled back with a smile, "Of course, love." Harry dished them out a huge helping and piled it on a plate before taking it to the table where Louis was waiting. Harry tumbled into his lap and scooted around until he was comfortable. Louis rolled his eyes but laid an arm around Harry's waist and picked up the fork with the other. He cut a piece off with the side of it and scooped it into his mouth. Harry watched with baited anticipation until Louis smiled and started chewing. "It's so good," he got out between bites.

Harry watched happily until Louis lifted a bite to his mouth. He took it and hummed in domestic bliss. They took their time enjoying the food and each other. That is until Harry got restless and started shifting on Louis' lap. They finished their plate, but not before Louis was poking up between Harry's cheeks. Harry was no-so-secretly ecstatic about the new development. He grinned and rolled back on Louis, feeling the rough slide of his hard on trapped in his jeans sliding between his bare cheeks. Louis kissed between his shoulder blades and said, "Turn around, baby."

Harry scrambled to straddle Louis on the dining table chair. He settled down, his apron bunching up around his waist as he sat on top of his boyfriend. Louis could see the tent in the fabric that Harry was making and ran his finger softly across the peak of it, rubbing the apron against his sensitive tip. Harry shivered and gripped Louis' bicep in his hand. Louis let Harry's pleasure seep into him and fill his head with all the things he wanted to do to a made-up, mostly naked Harry Styles.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his crimson lips to Louis. Louis opened to him immediately and sucked his tongue into his mouth. Harry moaned with his tongue trapped between Louis' lips. When Louis pulled back Harry nosed under his jaw and left a kiss right at his pulse point. When he sat back he looked over the red smear on Louis' lips and the bright stain on his neck. Louis breathed out a heavy breath laced with desire. Harry started tugging at Louis' loose tee, "Take it off," he whined. Louis quickly obliged and stripped himself of his top. Harry didn't hesitate to duck down and captured Louis' nipple in his mouth. His red lips puckered around the nub and sucked on it until he felt it pebble against his tongue. 

Harry looked down at it with fascination. There was a cardinal ring around where Harry just was, the red of his nipple nearly matching the shade of his lipstick. He loved how the color looked against his tan skin and couldn't help but want to mark him up all over. He placed kiss after kiss along Louis' chest, pressing his lips to the planes of his pecs and collarbones. Louis arched off the chair when Harry kissed just under his left nipple and then flicked his tongue over it. "Haz," Louis choked out as he pulled Harry down harshly on his erection. "Take me out." He emphasized his meaning with another sharp buck up. 

Harry, giddy with anticipation, lifted himself off Louis' lap enough to undo his trousers and then tug them and his pants down his legs. Louis lifted off the chair enough to let his bottoms slide to his knees before sitting back down and bringing Harry close, their stiff cocks rubbing together between them. Harry mewled at the sensation and shifted on Louis' lap eagerly. "Come on, Lou," Harry pleaded.

"We don't even have lube yet, babe. Breathe for me," Louis reminded him. Harry pouted and grinded their lengths together again. Louis held back his moan and opted for a stern but stilted voice instead. "Don't be petulant, sweetheart. There's lube between the cushion. Go grab it," he accompanied the order with a pat to Harry's naked ass. Harry squeaked and smiled wide as he bounced off to go get the supplies. Louis watched his small, perky bum bounce as he nearly skipped across the open floor plan to the couch. When he bent over to dig between the seats Louis got an eyeful of his favorite view. His moan did slip out this time, making Harry straighten up and look over his shoulder.

"Stop thinking dirty things without me," he teased.

"Well then get back here so you can join me."

Harry pulled the tube from the couch and ran back to Louis' warm lap. He shoved the lube at Louis hastily and turned around so he could lean his forearms on the dining table and bend over not six inches from Louis' face. Louis groaned at his boy's willingness and grabbed one of Harry's cheeks in his small hand. It fit so nicely, the muscle molding to his palm and moving with his fingers. Harry rocked gently with Louis' movements until a wet tongue made a snipped squeal leave his lips. 

Louis trailed his tongue in circles over Harry's puckered entrance. Harry's head fell between his arms and he pushed back for more. Louis gave him just that and buried his face between his cheeks. He let the scent and taste of his boyfriend overwhelm him while he pushed his tongue inside him. Harry's fingers scratched the surface of the table and his forehead fell to rest on his arms. "Yeah, Lou," he sighed. 

Louis curled his tongue and had Harry popping up on his toes as he clenched around Louis. Harry was just starting a rhythm of rocking back on Louis' face when he pulled out and sat back in the chair. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a cocky grin playing on his lips. Harry whined and looked over his shoulder to find Louis slicking up his fingers with the lube. Harry could be disappointed that Louis' tongue was no longer inside him or he could be thrilled that soon his cock would be. Harry choose the latter. 

Louis pressed both finger in shallowly, just to the first knuckles, stretching Harry's already wet hole. Harry bit down on the pale skin of his forearm while Louis pulled his fingers apart inside him. The burn was familiar and welcome, but a burn nonetheless. When he started to loosen around Louis' skilled fingers he pulled back from his arm to see the red of his lipstick staining his skin, outlining sharp teeth marks. Louis had two fingers fully seated inside his boyfriend and occupied the rest of himself with nibbling and scratching Harry's thighs and ass. Harry's skin prickled under the attention, his cock twitching on a particularly harsh bite. 

Louis pulled his fingers out and patted Harry's bum. "I want you to get me wet, baby. Want to see what those fucking lips look like around me. So red and soft." Louis' let his eyes fall closed with the images his mind conjured up. Harry hummed and fell to his knees as he turned around and pulled Louis' pants all the way to his ankles. Louis' legs fell open more, welcoming Harry between them. He accepted the invitation and put a hand to either thigh before sucking in Louis' tip. He mouthed on him, his cherry lips puckering and forming around him. 

Louis let Harry have his way for a few minutes before grabbing a handful of Harry's curls and pushing him further down on him. Harry's already obscene lips stretched wide around Louis shaft, the red a shocking comparison to the dark hair at his base. Harry hummed and looked up at Louis with desire. Louis groaned and arched gently into his mouth. Harry bobbed minutely, his mobility stunted by Louis' grip. Finally, Louis released him and Harry sucked hard as he pulled his head up and off him. Louis inhaled a shaky breath when Harry's lips left his cock with a pop. 

"Get up here," he practically growled. Harry's face was triumphant as he scrambled back onto Louis' lap, and didn't hesitate to take Louis' prick in his hand and sink down on him smoothly. Louis' hands flew to Harry's hips to try and collect his control again. Harry stayed seated on him and waited for Louis' permission to begin. "Go on, baby. Use me."

Harry's finger dug into the smooth skin of Louis' shoulder when he heard that and he lifted himself up until just Louis' tip was still inside and he was up on his toes. He stayed there for a moment, showing off his strength and enjoying the way Louis felt right there. Louis licked his lips and waited patiently until Harry slid back down with a huff. Harry's head fell back as he buried Louis inside himself. "So full, Lou."

"That's right, love. Take all of me. Love how you feel inside."

Harry rolled his hips, shifting Louis inside of him and igniting a spark in his abdomen. "More," he said determinately as he lifted up and sat back down again. Louis moaned but didn't moved, allowing Harry his freedom to do what he wanted. Harry rocked again, keeping Louis deep, before bouncing on his cock another time. He kept this slow pattern, back and forth, then up and down, until he whimpered and gave up with the formalities. Harry pushed on Louis' shoulders as he took up a rather alarming pace of sitting down of Louis' dick. Louis pushed out a broken sound at the change, but only gripped him tighter in reflex not demand. 

Harry whined and sighed as he impaled himself again and again, "More." Louis watched as Harry licked his dry, now faded lips. "More," he begged again.

"Use your words, princess," Louis urged.

Harry's brows furrowed and he dropped down harder. "I need more," he explained.

Harry was twitching unconsciously on top of him, his cock a flushed pink color and leaking. "You need more from me?" Harry's head nodded so quickly Louis worried he might give himself a headache. But when he didn't answer verbally Louis repeated, "Words, Harry."

"I need more from you. Fuck me, I need you." Harry was having a hard time keep his eyes opened and focused, but he looked down at Louis as he confirmed, "Fuck up into me. I'm so close." Louis' throat loosed a low, rumbling sound as he took a real hold of Harry's hips and spread his legs more. Relief was already flooding Harry's features and Louis hadn't even done anything yet. Louis brought Harry down the same time he bucked up into him. Harry released his first full moan of the night as Louis filled him to the brim. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he sighed with joy.

"Just like this, Haz?" Louis cooed, "Harder?"

Harry nodded widely, "Yeah, harder." Louis' thrusts became sharp snaps of skin against skin. "Oh God, yeah, yeah." One of Louis' hands left Harry's hips, the other compensating for the loss with a tighter, bruise-inducing grip, so he could run his thumb over Harry's dirty, panting lips. The last bit of red smeared under his finger and onto Harry's chin. 

"You're so pretty, princess. Such a pretty boy."

Harry clenched down on Louis' length and dropped his mouth open as he came between them with a shudder. Louis growled in satisfaction and moved his hand back to pull Harry down on him again. Louis thrusted into his boyfriend as his climax peaked and he spilled inside of him, filling him with his seed. Harry's head fell to Louis' shoulder and they both sucked in lungfuls of air after their orgasms ebbed. Louis lifted Harry's deadweight up enough to pull out and sat him back down. He leaned forward and grabbed his glass of water from the table and put it to Harry's lips. "Take a drink, love, and then we'll go to bed."

Harry hummed around a smile and sipped on the water lazily. Louis kicked his trousers off and wrapped his arms under Harry's bottom. He stood up with him in his arms and carried the half-asleep boy to their room and tucked him in. Once Harry was settled, Louis got under the covers with him and pulled the snoring boy to his chest. "So pretty, baby," Louis offered again, to which Harry sighed in content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm. Just. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know just. 
> 
> Yeah.


	24. Zarry - We're Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Harry are trying for a baby...again and again. 
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Harry  
> Kinks: a/b/o au. Teasing. Nipple play. Coming untouched. Multiple orgasms. Fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Zarry req 
> 
> This may be the first a/b/o one shot I've done. I can't believe that considering its my fave AU. So god damn hott! 
> 
> Enjoy it!
> 
> Also: I have a question. I don't put the prompts for these or who asked at the beginning. Would you want me to? Or does it matter? Sometimes I combine reqs or change them a tiny bit. Or they're really vague so I don't. But if yall want to know what they asked for I can do that. 
> 
> Put in your two cents. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> (Ps. My two current fics are turning out to be a lot of fun so go check them out.)

"Mr. and Mr. Malik, please, come in."

Zayn and Harry followed the man into the room, Harry holding tight to Zayn's arm. The clinic room had a long bed with clean sheets and a paper lining where Harry would lay down. There was a small chair next to the head of the bed and a counter on the other wall with their file and medical supplies. Harry squeezed Zayn's arm, making him look up at his omega. Harry looked scared to death. Zayn turned and put a hand to either side of Harry's face and kissed him sweetly. "Don't be scared. I'm right here." Harry nodded and laid back on the bed. Zayn took the seat by his head and reached a hand up to the bed. Harry brought his hand up by his face and half-laced his fingers with Zayn's.

"Alright," the doctor began, "We've had you on suppressants for three months which means your heat should be coming up any day now. We've lined it up with Zayn's rut; and with the steroids you've taken for the last month this is the best chance you've had so far to get pregnant."

Zayn squeezed his fingers with hope and watched the doctor closely as he grabbed a needle. "It won't hurt him will it?"

"Not anymore than the other shots he's taken," the doctor looked to Harry to include him in the conversation, "Just a tad bigger needle."

The needle was bigger. And not just a tad. It was inches longer than the ones Harry had been using at home. And it wouldn't be going in his arm like normal. Harry could feel the wave of anxiety rolling off his mate so he kissed Zayn's knuckles and smiled, "This is it. I can feel it."

Zayn searched his eyes for a minute, "Are you sure? You've been through a lot already."

Harry nodded, "Way too much to give up now."

"Okay," Zayn smiled back fondly and looked to the doctor, "Let's do it."

***

Harry folded the last of Zayn's shirts and then hopped up on the dryer to wait for his last load to finish drying. He was trying to get all the household chores done so that when he and Zayn spent up to four days locked to their mattress they wouldn't come back to a filthy rest of the house. His heat was due to begin in two days and he was honestly impatiently waiting for it to just happen already. He wanted to try again and again for days; to have Zayn knot him over and over until it was impossible for him to not be with child. 

Harry jumped slightly when the front door slammed. He couldn't smell it at first with the fabric freshener and the smell of dining marinating in the next room, but when Zayn passed the kitchen and came to the laundry room door Harry was hit with a wall of Zayn's scent. He shuddered and let his eyes fall closed as all of his senses were overwhelmed with his Alpha. Zayn's rut had come early. 

Zayn slipped between Harry's legs and stood in front of the dryer, clothes spinning inside and making it shake a little bit. Harry whimpered as he looked into his Alpha's swollen, black pupils. He could feel his body starting to sweat and his hands got shaky. His heat was being triggered by Zayn's powerful presence. 

Zayn curled his hands on Harry's hips and brought him to front of the dryer to bury his nose just under Harry's ear. He took a big breath in and moaned on the release. "Fuck, baby, you smell amazing."

Harry whined at that and threw his arms around Zayn's shoulders. His body was quickly becoming overheated and he could feel the traces of slick already coating his loosening entrance. He rolled his body forward so his hips brushed against Zayn's, "I'm so excited. I've been waiting for this."

Zayn bit along his jaw, "I know, Hazza, and now I'm gonna knot you again and again and fill you with my babies. Make you so full of my seed that you're bursting with it."

Harry shivered further into Zayn at the promise. His body was sweltering, sweat making his skin shiny. He needed to get his clothes off now. He started to tug at them, but Zayn's hands were more sure and ripped them off his body until Harry sat on the machine naked. Zayn raked his eyes down Harry's body to his spread legs, "Lay back, baby. Lemme see you."

Harry leaned back on the wall and brought his legs up so they were resting open for Zayn to admire. Zayn growled at the sight of Harry's clenching pussy, shiny with slick and begging for him. He tore at his own clothes hastily until they were piled next to him in a heap. His hair was disheveled and his face was red with lust as he stepped closer to his omega. He pulled him by the tops of his thighs until his head was brushing along Harry's spread cheeks. He swiped some of Harry's slick up with his tip and used his hand to smooth it over himself. 

He groaned at the friction as Harry whined at Zayn's teasing. Zayn brought his fingers up to lick the remaining wetness from his hand. He sucked his first two fingers into his mouth and moaned at the taste. He popped his fingers out of his mouth and breathed, "Taste so good. I wanna eat you out for hours, but I need to be inside you even more."

"Yes, please," he begged and arched towards Zayn, "Please fuck me. Come on, Zayn."

Zayn leaned forward and took Harry's nipple between his teeth, biting it harshly as he lined himself up. Harry threw his head back and more slick soaked his opening. Zayn felt the extra wetness where he was pressed to Harry and hummed against his hard nipple as he pushed inside in one fast thrust. Harry's mouth fell open but nothing came out, overwhelmed by finally having Zayn inside him. He wiggled down for more, but Zayn kept a firm hold on his hips. "Be good," he warned. Harry huffed and rolled his hips faster, his brain a fuzzy mess of need. Zayn gripped him harder and ordered, "Be still." Harry's body stopped moving and his eyes rolled back at the sound of Zayn's Alpha voice. Zayn used Harry's now languid body and thrusted into him fast and hard. 

His knot was already swelling at his base and Harry was making these needy sounds that spurred him on. When Harry felt Zayn's knot against his hole his chest heaved with a sob, "Please," he begged groggily, "Please, Alpha, knot me. Knot me! I need it. God it's so hot, please."

Zayn kissed along his chest, trying to soothe Harry's heat, "Yeah, baby. Want me? I can feel my knot stretching you out. So close. Gonna give you all my seed, baby." Zayn's voice wasn't much more than a feral rasp, but Harry wouldn't have heard him anyway because then Zayn's knot popped past Harry's slick rim and into his hole and then Zayn was releasing inside him and Harry was coming. 

Zayn let them catch their breath before picking Harry up gently and carrying him to their bed and laying them down. Harry was hard still from all the rubbing during the walk so Zayn ran his hand through Harry's still wet crack and brought his hand to Harry's cock. Harry mewled and buried his head in Zayn's neck. "Yeah, Zayn. Oh god. So much." He came again from Zayn's hand before settling in to let Zayn's knot recede. 

A half hour and they were at it again. 

***

"Mr. and Mr. Malik? Right this way."

Zayn led Harry with a hand on his lower back into the hospital room. Harry laid back in the bed and Zayn took his usual spot by Harry's head, except this time he was too nervous to sit so he stood by his omega and took his hand.

"Are we ready?" The doctor asked.

Harry and Zayn both snapped, "Yes," at the same time in excitement.

The doctor laughed good naturedly and and went to work. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Zayn to focus on what the doctor was doing. Zayn was biting his lips nervously and watching the doctor's every move. "It looks like....yep. You have a healthy baby boy in there."

Zayn gasped when he heard. A boy. They were having a boy. His eyes started tearing up as they flicked down to his mate laying on the bed. Harry tugged him down and wrapped a hand in his hair as he kissed him happily. "A boy," he whispered.

"A boy," he agreed in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Zarry babies! I'm fine.


	25. Zianourry (Zayn-centric) - We Like to Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn narks on his big brother, Louis, and his friends and will do anything to get back in their good graces. (No incest)
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Orgy. Underage. First orgasm. Hand job. Multiple orgasms. Double hand job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zianourry with young Zayn req. This req actually started out quite different. It had some rape/non-con and incest and underage. I don't do rape and Zayn is thirteen which is my youngest limit but I don't do undersage and incest together. Personal preference. But the idea was great so I changed it a bit and here ya go. 
> 
> COMMENT AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Speaking of requests: I've been getting a lot of "you don't write enough (insert ship name here)" and I'd like to remind you that I am mearly your pen. I write what I am told to. So if you don't see your ship enough you HAVE TO REQUEST IT!!

"At least fifty invited," Louis boasts. "And then they'll each bring somebody and this place will be packed."

"How long will your parents be gone?" Liam asked.

"The whole three day weekend."

"Fuck yeah," Harry cheered.

"Who's got beer?" Niall asked.

"I'll get a ton. Don't worry," Louis assured him.

Zayn's eyes were wide with power. Louis always threw parties when Mum and Dad were away, but Zayn never knew ahead of time so he couldn't stop him. Now he knew and knew exactly what he was going to do about it. Ever since Louis came back from Uni for the summer he's been extra hard on Zayn for some reason. Today Zayn was going to get his revenge.

He ran through the hall, away from Louis' room, and down the stairs to the kitchen where his mom was making dinner. "Mum!"

"Zayn don't yell," she chastised him. "What is it?"

"Louis is going to throw a party this weekend I just heard him say so."

"You little shit!" Zayn turned to find his scowling older brother hovering in the doorway with his friends in tow. Louis went to his mom, "Mum, he's lying. I'd never."

His mom raised a knowing brow, "Of course you wouldn't dear. But just in case I think I'll tell the neighborhood watch to keep an eye on my place for the weekend."

Louis' mouth fell open, "Seriously?"

Their mom put a hand on her hip, "Something wrong?"

Louis' face fell from angry to defeated, "No ma'am."

"Good," she turned to Zayn. "Why don't you go wash up and get ready for dinner."

Zayn nodded and pushed past Louis on his way.

"Fucking baby," Louis muttered.

Zayn's nostrils flared, "I am not! I'll be fourteen soon. You weren't a baby at fourteen!"

"I also wasn't a nark at thirteen," Louis emphasized his correct age.

"Boys," their mother warned.

Zayn just huffed and stomped out. 

"I'm going out for dinner with the guys," Louis tacked on before leaving. 

***

Louis dropped the controller beside him on the couch. "I can't fucking believe this."

Niall whooped as he scored another goal, "You're just angry cause I'm kicking your ass."

Liam came through the door with a handful of beers. He passed them around and plopped on the couch between Harry, who had Louis' laptop teetering on his knees, and Niall, who had his tongue sticking out between his teeth in concentration. 

"No," Louis argued, "I'm ticked because now we're bored as fuck on a three day weekend and it's all the kid's fault."

"He just a kid, Lou, cut him some slack," Harry tried.

"Kid my ass. Have you seen him? Kids don't look like he does."

"Excuse you?" Louis snarled.

Liam raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying."

"He's right though," Niall added, "Zayn's way too hot to be your brother, Lou."

Louis swung the pillow out from under his arm and hit Niall in the face with it, "Fuck you too, Horan. He's not hot, he's my brother. We have rules remember?"

"Okay, I've got the pizzas ready. Do you want to deliver?" Harry asked.

"Do you have an extra two-fifty?" Louis snarked. All the guys just looked around avoiding Louis' question, "Didn't think so. I'll go get it."

"Ok it says ready in fifteen, but it's all the way downtown," Harry mentioned. 

"That's fine. I'll grab us sodas on the way." Louis got up and grabbed his keys. "Be back in thirty."

Harry closed the laptop and laid it on the coffee table. Liam leaned over Niall and picked up the abandoned controller. Niall laughed, "Really wanna try me, mate."

"Hey, I'm not Harry. I can hold my own."

"Hey," Harry whined. 

Liam turned to him and delivered a quick kiss to his cheek, "Didn't mean it." Harry pursed his lips but Liam was already forgiven.

"Hey, Louis-" Zayn's words dropped when he saw his brother wasn't in the basement. "Oh, hey guys. Where's Louis?"

Harry laid his head back on the couch to see Zayn standing at the door in just a pair of thin black pants. "He went to grab food. What'd you need?"

"Oh," Zayn cleared his throat awkwardly, "nothing. I just felt bad about telling on you guys. I was coming to apologize."

Niall paused the game and settled back into the couch. "Really? You're sorry."

Zayn played with his fingers, "Yeah I am."

Niall looked at Liam, "How long did Louis say?"

"Half hour," Liam smirked. 

Niall patted the couch next to him. "Come here, Zaynie."

Zayn scratched his chest and looked between the three unsurely. Harry smiled wide at him, "Come sit by me, Zee." Zaynie smiled back and let his long legs take him to squeeze between Harry and Liam.

Niall huffed, "Harry always gets them first."

Liam smacked his arm, "Don't get greedy."

Niall huffed again and watched Harry as he pulled a nervous Zayn into his lap to face the other two boys. "He says he's sorry, lads."

"I am sorry," Zayn assured them. "I promise."

"How do we know?" Niall urged.

Zayn scratched his thumb nails over his bare thighs, "I don't know. I can prove it to you," he said more as a question.

Harry gripped Zayn's hips and kissed the side of his neck, "How would you do that?"

Zayn scrunched his eyebrows. "I could, um, like get you something from the kitchen."

"Louis' already getting food, love," Liam reminded. "But you mean you could do us a favor?"

Zayn nodded happily, "Yeah I could do you a favor!" Then his eyebrows scrunched again, "What favor do you want?"

Niall had to press a hand to his crotch then because Zayn was so easy and didn't even know it. "I have a question, Zayn." Zayn looked to Niall curiously. "Have you ever had an orgasm?"

Zayn's mouth fell open at the word, "I don't-I'm not," he looked down to his lap to find that he was pressing the fabric. "Shit," he muttered and covered himself.

Liam chuckled and took Zayn's hands away. "Don't do that," he said gently, "There's nothing wrong with getting turned on."

Zayn sputtered again, "I'm not. I've never, um-"

"You've never played with yourself," Harry supplied and trailed his fingers over Zayn's small bulge. 

Zayn groaned and nodded, "Louis was gone when it started and I couldn't ask mum." He said it like asking his mom would be treason of the highest order. 

Liam nodded, "I understand, Zaynie. Would you like us to help you understand what to do?" He accentuated his words with a flick of Zayn's nipple. 

Zayn moaned and his head fell sideways to Harry's shoulder. "Liam," he moaned.

Liam growled, "Yeah, baby. Sound so good saying my name."

Niall leaned over Liam and curled his fingers in Zayn's hair," Can I kiss you, Zee?" Zayn swallowed nervously but nodded, eyes cloudy and reflexes slow. Niall pressed his lips to Zayn's in a slow, present kiss. Zayn wasn't sure what to do so he let Niall lead him. When Niall bit at his lip he gasped, his mouth falling open. Niall took the moment and flicked his tongue over Zayn's newly braces-free teeth. 

Zayn whined, his face scrunched up with desire, when Niall pulled back, breathing hard. "Such a good boy," he whispered. Liam pulled Niall onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Zayn looked to Liam then. "Can I kiss you next?"

Liam smiled, eyes crinkling with mischief, "Of course, Zaynie." He pulled Zayn to him by the back of the neck and opened his mouth immediately with his lips. Zayn moaned into the kiss and squeezed Harry's thigh under his. Harry took to kissing Zayn's shoulder blades and back. Zayn arched into the kisses and pulled away from Liam when he couldn't breath.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled a dopey smile. "Wow." All three older boys laughed and rubbed at different parts of Zayn. When Harry curled his palm over Zayn's erection and rubbed gently Zayn whined and bucked up into him. "No," he begged, "It hurts. Make it go away. You promised."

Liam shhh'd him and brought his hands to either side of Zayn's face, "We will, baby. The hurting part is normal. It's has to hurt first before it feels good."

Zayn didn't seem convinced, "Promise?"

Liam kissed his shortly, "I promise."

Harry tucked his hand under Zayn's waistband and wrapped his massive hand around Zayn's small prick. Zayn wailed and clawed at Niall's chest since it was closest. "Ow, please."

"Hey," Niall soothed and let his hands make their way up Zayn's chest. "Relax, love. It'll be alright." He pinched Zayn's nipples between his fingers, making Zayn arch off Harry's chest and buck into his fist. Harry squeezed, making Zayn squirm on his lap.

"No. No, stop. I have to-

"I know, Zee," Harry whispered in his ear. "Just let it happen." He bit down on Zayn earlobe and then Zayn was tensing and releasing inside his pants and over Harry's hand. He twitched and spasmed through his first orgasm before sinking into Harry's chest. Harry took his hand out and wiped it on Zayn's wet pants. 

Niall and Liam cooed over him, telling him how good he was and that he was so pretty when he came. Zayn was drunk with the attention and the after glow of ecstasy. He started to shift when he felt Harry pressing against his bum. "Does your hurt too?"

"Not too bad, but I would still love it if you helped me out." Zayn nodded eagerly and turned in his lap, limbs moving to straddle him. Harry covered his small ass under his large palms, "Wanna do the same thing to me that I did to you."

Zayn bit his lip, "I'm not sure-I don't know how."

Harry massaged his cheek in his hand, "I'll teach you, yeah?" Zayn nodded and Harry pulled a hand away to push his bottoms down his hips and tuck his pants under his sac. Zayn's eyes went wide.

"Maybe we shouldn't have showed him Harry's first," Niall teased. 

Liam laughed where his lips were pressed to Niall's shoulder. "You'll be alright, won't you, Zaynie?" Zayn looked over to Liam. After a moment he nodded. "See? Plus, it's just a hand job. At least we're not making him take that thing in his mouth."

Niall hummed in agreement, "Took me forever to master that."

Harry was smirking at the boys, but couldn't take his eyes off Zayn's flushed face. He was still biting his lip and Harry's cock twitched thinking about those lips around him. "Zee," he said hoarsely, "wrap your hand around me."

Zayn looked down at Harry's hard dick, back up to Harry's slightly sweaty face, then back down again. He took a deep breath and curled his fingers around Harry's length. His fingers were long, but barely fit around the width of him. Harry hummed with relief at the feeling of Zayn's small, soft hand against his heated skin. "You're so big," Zayn awed.

Harry smiled and rubbed his thumb over Zayn's red lip, "You'll get there. You're still young."

"What do I do now?"

"Just move your hand like I did," he wrapped his hand over Zayn's and moved it up and down his shaft, adding a twist right over his tip. 

He moaned low in his throat and Zayn shook Harry's hand off, "I can do it."

The boys raised an brow at his sudden confidence, but just watched as Zayn's hand went tighter around Harry and he jacked him off. Niall moved forward and sucked on a soft spot right under Harry's ear. Harry moaned and  
rolled his hips into Zayn's tight fist. Zayn faltered a little but Harry put a hand on his chest and breathed, "Don't stop."

Zayn steadied himself and got more comfy on Harry's lap before started up his rhythm again. He felt eyes on him and flicked his gaze to find Liam devouring him with dark eyes. Zayn bit his lip between his teeth and returned Liam's hard look. "Am I doing it right?" He didn't say his name but Liam knew he was asking him directly.

Liam's lips twitched up, "You're doing so well, baby. After Harry you'll do me." Zayn gasped at the prospect and situated himself on Harry's lap again. 

Niall pulled back at all the movement and found Zayn hard in his pants again. He smirked at the young boy, "Hard again? Those were the days." Zayn blushed at being called out so Niall rubbed his thigh gently and assured him, "We love it, Zee. Means we're making you feel good."

"You do make me feel good," Zayn confirmed.

"Yeah?" Niall asked and kissed his shoulder. Zayn nodded fervently and pumped his hand faster. 

"Yeah, Zaynie," Harry choked out, "God you're so good." His voice was tight and his words rushed and the boys knew he was close. 

Niall quickly leaned over and whispered something in Zayn's ear. Zayn looked back at him wide-eyed, but Niall only nodded encouragingly. Zayn bit his lip as he bent over on Harry's lap and licked across Harry's leaking slit. Harry stuttered a groan and shot into Zayn's mouth and over his chin and neck when Zayn flinched and pulled away in surprise. 

"Sorry, Zee. I wasn't expecting-"

"My fault. I figure you'd like that Haz," Niall bragged.

Zayn was licking over his lips and wiping his face and neck off. "Tastes weird."

"You'll get used to it," Liam joked.

"My turn!" Niall insisted.

Liam corrected, "Woah, mate. I'm next."

"I could do you both," Zayn reasoned. "I have two hands. I can eat with both and write with both. I bet I can use both." Harry laughed under him, drawing Zayn's attention, "What?"

Harry just shook his head in disbelief, "You're incredible. Louis would be so ticked if he knew what you could really do."

"He won't though, right?" Zayn worried.

"Of course not. We'd rather not die tonight." Liam looked at his watch, "Speaking of, we should hurry this up."

Zayn scrambled off Harry's lap and stood in front of the couch, small cock straining under his fabric. "Where do I sit?"

Liam moved Niall to sit beside him and said, "Why don't you kneel on the rug."

Zayn fell to his knees in front of them, making both boys groan a little. "Perfect," Niall mused. The blond quickly worked his jeans open and pushed them down, along with his pants, to his knees. 

Zayn licked his lips at the sight, "Does everybody taste the same?"

"Kind of. Everyone's a little different but cum tastes like cum."

"Cum? Is that the sticky stuff?"

"Yeah, baby. Making someone come means you did the best job," Liam explained.

Zayn turned to Harry, "I did the best job?"

Harry hummed fondly, "The very best."

"Can I make you guys come?" he asked the others. Liam surged forward and captured Zayn's lips with his.

Niall clarified, "That's the plan."

"So pretty. You're so good, Zayn," Liam murmured against Zayn's lips.

"Alright boys," Niall interrupted, "You can make out on your own time. Louis will be home soon."

Liam kissed Zayn one more time before scrambling to get naked enough for Zayn to work, pushing his pants down and taking his shirt off. Zayn looked between the two of them. Niall thinner but longer than Liam's thick uncut cock. He wasn't sure he could handle both, but he already said he would so he had to try. He reached out towards them but Niall's voice stopped him. "Lick your hand. It helps."

"Ew," Zayn complained.

"Ew? You swallowed cum two seconds ago but you don't want to lick your hand?" 

Zayn thought about that and decided he didn't really have much room to say what was gross anymore. So he licked both hands, twice for good measure, and wrapped them around the boys. Niall shuddered and Liam sighed. Zayn was fascinated by both reactions. He took up the same rhythm that he kept with Harry, who was curled up on the couch watching the scene play out. He pumped them until they were leaking like Harry had been. "Do I lick theirs up too?" he asked the curly-headed one.

Liam and Niall may have been too caught up to hear Zayn's words but Harry caught it and nodded, "If you want to."

Zayn surged forward and licked over Liam's head. Liam arched off the couch and moaned. Liam was more bitter than Harry, but Zayn liked it more. He swallowed again to clear his tongue and leaned the other way to lick Niall's tip. "Fuck, fuck," Niall groaned. 

Zayn hummed at his taste. "Sweeter," he smiled. 

Harry giggled from his spot and nodded, "Always is."

Niall's hand flew to Liam's thigh and squeezed, "Close."

Liam brought his hands to his own chest and played his nipples between his fingers. His mouth fell open and his head slumped onto the back of the couch. Harry sat up, "Let me, Li." Harry brushed Liam's hands away and sucked one of his nipples into his mouth while he flicked the other into a nub. Liam gasped at the new warmth and thrusted into Zayn's hand. 

Zayn picked up his pace with a new excitement as he saw the two move closer to the edge. Niall's hand came up and tangled in Zayn's hair. "So close, ugh, Zayn. I'm gonna-gonna," Niall stopped breathing for a second and then he shot over Zayn's hand. Zayn whimpered, his prick twitching at the sight of Niall. He tried to ignore it and kept both hands moving in the grove he'd gotten into until Niall hissed and pushed Zayn's hand away. "Too much," he gasped.

Zayn apologized and squeezed himself through his pants. He wanted to come so badly. The boys were making him feel the very best and he needed to come. His train of thought was thankfully cut off when Liam scratched down Harry's back over his shirt and and came. A broken moan passed his lips as he thrusted a few more times into Zayn's hand. Zayn pulled his hand away this time when no more cum came from Liam's tip. 

He folded both of his hand in his lap and rocked gently against them to get some friction. The boys breathed hard and recovered while Zayn only got more worked up. Soon a whimper was falling from his lips as his head brushed against the fabric. The others looked to him at the sound.

"Oh baby, come here," Liam called.

Zayn crawled up into Liam's lap. He curled into his chest and threw his legs over Niall's lap, leaning back to where Harry was pressed into Liam's side. "You're so hard, aren't you?" Harry cooed. Zayn nodded. "Want us to make you feel good again.

"Yes, please."

"So polite," Niall smirked. He reached forward and tugged at Zayn's pants until they came down his legs. His hard cock sprang up and stood proudly before their eyes. "You need it, don't you?" 

Zayn nodded and clench his hand in Liam's shirt. Liam rubbed his arm and kissed his hair, "Niall don't be cruel."

Niall chuckled and shrugged, "Look at him. How could I pass up that chance?" but relented and wrapped his hand around Zayn's shaft. Zayn whined and twitched in his hand. "I give him twenty seconds."

"Ten," Harry quipped.

"He's so good he'll hold out as long as you tell him," Liam boasted.

"Please," Zayn begged.

"Yeah, okay, love," Niall assured him and jacked him off. Exactly thirteen seconds later Zayn was coming for the second time in his life. "There you go," Niall assuaged. 

Zayn's body went limp on the boy's laps as he came down from his high. Liam pulled him closer and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch to cover them all.

"Louis should be here any minute," Harry reminded.

Niall couldn't care less, "Fuck him." They curled up against each other and waited for the certain end of their lives to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I felt dirty as fuck writing this...and sorta loved it ;)


	26. Lirry - Right Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is a boxer and Harry is his supportive boyfriend. When Liam gets knocked down, Harry is always there to make him feel better. 
> 
> Top: Liam  
> Bottom: Harry  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Shower sex. Minimal prep. Bareback. No lube. Rough sex. Fingering. Coming untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God yall so sorry it's been a hundred year since I updated. Life has been hectic and my family visited this week so that was nice. 
> 
> Anyway here's a pretty long one and I like it a lot. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS (the list is pretty long you guys)! MWAH!! Xoxo

"You're going to do so well, baby," Harry cooed and hung off Liam's robed body.

Liam tightened his arms around Harry's waist. "You'll be in here when I get back?"

"Of course," Harry assured him.

"And you'll stay in here? You know I don't like you watching."

Harry nodded innocently and gave a farewell kiss to Liam's cheek. Liam brought his hood up to cover his eyes and Harry squealed in delight before giving his bottom a good luck spank. "Love you, babe." Liam blew him a kiss in return and led his team down the hall and into the ring.

Harry had lied. He usually did wait in the dressing room for Liam because he didn't want to see Liam get hit more than Liam didn't want him seeing it. But this was the biggest match of his career. He was facing the current middle weight champ and Harry needed to be there and support him. He'd stay out of sight, as not to distract his boyfriend, but he couldn't just sit and wait.

Harry snuck out and into the stadium seats. He sat under a shadowed part near the ring behind Liam's post so he was facing away. He settled in and waited for the announcer to stop talking and the bell to ring. He looked down at Liam's tight, built body in his shiny pair of green shorts. They swished back and forth across his thighs as he danced back and forth on his feet while adjusting his gloves. Harry loved seeing Liam like this. Determined. In his element. Hot as fuck. He swallowed against the push of lust building in his stomach.

The bell sounded the start of the first round. The two circled each other like lions in the wild until the champ swung. Liam put an arm up and blocked the advance but took a lesser blow to his side. Liam hit back with his own set of swings, landing a decent one on the opponent's neck. They went back and forth, an even sparing, for the first three rounds.

The fourth round began and three seconds in the champ charged in with a deathly blow to Liam's temple. Harry gasped the same time Liam fell to the mat. Harry was out of his chair and on the railing of the front section, staring at his still boyfriend.

"Liam!" he yelled but the crowd was so loud his voice didn't carry far. "Liam, baby, get up!"

A few seconds later Liam's eyes fluttered open. He pressed his glove to his head and tried to sit up. Harry could see the cogs starting to turn in Liam's head. The ref had started his count and he needed to get up now.

"Four! Five!"

"Liam get up!" Harry cried desperately even though he knew Liam couldn't hear him."

Liam was on his elbows but still looking dazed.

"Six! Seven!"

The champ was leaning on his corner looking annoyingly smug. Liam snarled at him and pushed up to his knees.

"Eight!"

"I'm going!" Liam yelled at the yelling official. He stood to his feet shakily just as the referee was ticking off his ninth count.

"You good?" he asked Liam loudly.

Liam groaned at the headache that was only made worse by the man's question. "Yeah," he grumbled. "Fine."

"Take thirty seconds." He went to the middle of the ring. "Opponents to their corners!"

Liam sat on his stool and sucked down room temperature water. His team massaged his shoulders and fed him encouraging words. Harry was still standing long after everyone took their seats and he was watching Liam like a hawk, looking for signs that he wasn't okay. Liam stood up and shrugged off the towel around his shoulders. His opponent came forward and faced him at the center.

"Had enough?"

Liam scoffed, "Never."

The bell tolled and the men started moving again. Liam's head spun but he kept his guard up against the onslaught of punches. The champ got a couple good ones in on Liam's ribs and then a brutal blow to his jaw. Liam fell back a couple steps to recover while Harry looked on with teary eyes. This is why Liam never let him watch.

Liam came back and slammed an uppercut under his opponent's jaw, but the reprieve was short lived as he was assault with punch after punch until he was cornered and the official had to come and split them up. Liam's nose was bleeding for sure. He was having trouble breathing so he might have a cracked rib. Blood was running into his mouth and he could taste it.

"No, Liam, please," Harry begged his lover to stand strong and make it out of this without a hospital visit.

Liam faced the champ for another round. Straight out of the gate Liam got in as many hits as he could before his small burst of energy left him and the pain took over. He kept his arms close to block himself, but the champ was strong and in a much better state than Liam. They battled for the better part of the round until the champ got in another quick hit to Liam's temple. He fell back against the ropes as his vision swam black.

"Fuck," Harry breathed and practically ran out of his section to the ring side, flashing his security card to the guard.

Liam's coach saw him there and came over, "You're not supposed to be here, kid."

"Call it. Please call it."

"No way. This is way too important."

"He's getting mauled Mark! Call it!"

Mark pushed Harry into a chair and held him down by his shoulder. "Stay there and stay quiet."

Liam was still moving, but his reflexes were sluggish. He'd made it through the round but Harry wasn't sure he'd make it through another. Harry tapped his legs with his fingers and watched impatiently, praying for mercy.

They faced off again and it seemed like Liam had completely given up. He was getting knocked around like a doll until he was pinned to a corner, getting hits left and right. Harry shot up and stood behind him, the ropes a hateful barrier between them. Liam slid down to the floor and Harry grabbed his shoulder.

"Li."

Liam turned his head to see Harry crying. Harry nearly wailed at the sight of him up close. His eyebrow was swollen. His lip was bleeding and so was his nose. "Hazza," Liam whispered, "What are-"

"Please, get up, baby." Harry pushed him a little. "You can do this. I need you to do this. Don't let this asshole win."

Liam smiled weakly at Harry's red eyes, "I love you."

"Three! Four!"

"Fuck, Liam get up!"

"I love you," he said again.

Harry sighed, "I love you, you idiot. Now get up.

Liam smirked tiredly. "For you." He turned back to the ring and stood to his feet with a cocky smile. The bell noted the next round and Liam surged forward with powerful punches. The champ was taken off guard long enough for Liam to get a harsh one to his jaw and then another just under his heart. The champ wheezed in unstable air and Liam saw his opportunity. He brought his glove back and swung a right hook into the champs face, knocking him to the mat and stilling him instantly. The champ laid still on the mat, chest moving slowly. The official counted him out as Harry looked on in wonder.

"Ten!" He called and raised Liam's fist in victory. Liam ignored the entire crowd and looked down at Harry's adoring face. Everyone cheered while Harry climbed into the ring and jumped into his embrace. Liam oofed from the weight but held him tight and nuzzled into his hair.

"For you, Hazza." 

Harry cried and hugged him tighter.

***

Mark came into the hallway and stood next to Harry. "He's asking for you. He won't even let us clean him up. Be careful with him."

Harry scoffed, "Careful? I'm going to kill him." With that he pushed open the door and barked for everyone to get out. The team disappeared from the room while Liam sat on a table in his sweaty shorts with a bandage over his nose. The blood has mostly dried but Harry was over the sight of it. Now that the moment of uncertainty was gone he was furious at Liam for letting it go on so long.

"What were you doing out there?"

"Winning," Liam tried hopefully.

Harry growled and came to stand between Liam's knees. "You had me afraid for you. I thought I might lose you."

"Never. You'll never get rid of me."

"Liar," Harry choked out. A tear fell even though Harry was sure he didn't have any left.

"Baby," Liam cooed and pulled Harry closer. "I would never leave you," he urged and held Harry tight. Liam leaned up and kissed him under his chin, trailing his lips down his jaw to his shoulder where he bit lightly on the smooth skin. Harry squeaked and pulled on a bundle of Liam's short hair. "Careful, love, or I might think you're trying to turn me on," Liam purred in Harry's ear.

"I'd never," he teased. "But I may never be able to let you go again."

Liam ran his hands down Harry's sides and grabbed his bum. "I'd never ask you to." He gently massaged Harry's cheeks in his big hands, the only part of him still relatively clean because of his gloves. 

"You're dirty," Harry noted.

"Hmm, you know it."

Harry rolled his eyes and backed up. "I mean it. Let's clean you up before your medic has an anuerism." Harry led Liam to the shower slowly and started the water before pulling Liam's shorts and pants down gently, avoiding the bruise on his thigh. Liam watched at Harry looked up at him from below, petting his soft hair kindly. 

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

Harry stood back up and kissed him, "I know." Harry stepped into the shower, followed by Liam, and stood under the spray until his curls flatten against his head and neck. Liam ran his hand through Harry's hair and then settled his palms on Harry's face, making Harry shut his eyes peacefully. 

"I love that you're here to support me," Liam started, dragging his hands down Harry's wet chest to his hips, where he gripped, "but I told you not to watch," he growled. Liam turned Harry around and pushed him against the wall. Harry gasped in surprise and put a hand out the catch himself, the water running over his back. "I warned you, and you disobeyed."

Harry let his head fall, his hair hanging over his face. "I'm sorry." He could feel Liam hard against his ass and he was quickly getting there himself. "I couldn't help it."

Liam curled himself over Harry's long back and bit his earlobe, "You're quite curious aren't you. Never one to follow the rules." Liam ground his hips into Harry, who sighed contentedly and pushed back. The water the dripped from Liam was tinted pink with blood. "Will you ever listen?" Harry felt Liam's fingers against his entrance. "What do I have to do to make you listen?" 

"I'm sorry," he said again. His mind was having a hard time keeping up with his body and he was pressing back on Liam's fingers without deciding to. "Please," he breathed, inhaling the hot steam of the shower.

Liam pressed both fingers into Harry's wet entrance. "You make me so mad, Harry." Liam pushed his fingers deeper and scissored them open. "I don't want you getting hurt." Harry mewled as Liam opened him up roughly. Liam was always rough right after a match, and tonight he was even angrier because of Harry's actions. 

"Li, come on," Harry whined. 

"Do you have any idea," he pulled his fingers out and grabbed Harry's cheeks in his hands, "how much I worry about you?" He spread Harry open and lined himself up. He licked the line of Harry's neck, "I never wanna lose you." Liam pushed inside to the hilt and let his head fall to Harry's back, smearing red against his skin. "Fuck."

Harry groaned through his lips and scratched at the wall. He swiveled his hips against Liam, trying to feel him at every angle. Liam kissed the wet skin as the water ran over his face and washed him clean. He leaned forward out of the spray and thrusted in again. Harry's toes curled against the wet tub. "More," he panted.

Liam went harder, balancing himself with a hand on the wall. He gave Harry more, and then more than that, rocketing in and out of him with need. Harry's hand, not on the shower wall, reached back and pawed at Liam's torso. He couldn't grip the wet skin, but couldn't seem to let him go. He accidentally pressed into a good sized bruise on Liam's side, making him hiss in pain. Harry's stomach was clenching and he could feel the difference in the temperature of the precome and the water trickling down his cock. 

"Close," he warned Liam. Liam growled and pushed in harder, angling to hit Harry's spot dead on. Harry's legs trembled and Liam had to wrap his arm around Harry's waist to hold him up. Liam pounded him until Harry tensed and came, coating the shower wall. Liam buried himself deep inside his boyfriend and followed him over the edge. Harry felt Liam's cum fill him up and relaxed into Liam's hold.

Neither made any move to separate, preferring the feeling of their slick skin together. "You'll never lose me," Harry picked up Liam's words from earlier. "Wherever you are, I am." 

Liam pulled out but then just leaned against Harry's back. "And I would never intentionally hurt you," Liam offered.

Harry hummed in answer and leaned his head back on Liam's shoulder. "I love you."

"Love you more," he replied and kissed Harry's damp shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaahhh. A little angst a little fluff and a little smut = the trifecta. Is that how you spell trifecta?


	27. Ziall - Care for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's in heat so Niall takes care of his omega. 
> 
> Top: Niall  
> Bottom: Zayn  
> Kinks: a/b/o au. Blow job. Multiple orgasms. Fingering. Coming untouched. Bareback. Breeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to everyone asking for Ziall and its a/b/o too!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS (my list is seriously log tho yall)! MWAH!! Xoxo

The kids were at their grandma's. Niall was due home any minute, but Zayn was already sweating. He yanked his shirt and jeans off and sat back on the couch. Was the air on? It didn't feel like it. Zayn used his shirt to wipe his face of the sheen that was already building. He laid his head back on the couch and groaned, pressing his hand down on his stiff erection. 

"I'm home! Baby, I'm here!" Niall came barreling through the front door. 

Zayn flew to his Alpha in seconds, "Oh thank God." Zayn smashed their lips together as Niall dropped his keys to the floor and picked his omega up under the thighs, carrying him to their room. Zayn was rolling his hips against Niall's stomach, looking for friction. Niall deposited the dark-haired boy on the bed and looked him over from sweaty hair to arching back to curling toes, growling at the sight presented to him. Zayn made grabby hands at Niall, "Come on! Please hurry, it hurts," he begged. 

Niall stripped himself of his clothes and kneeled on the bed between Zayn's tan thighs. "I know, baby. I'll take care of you." He lowered down and kissed Zayn gently, controlling the pace much to Zayn's dissatisfaction. The omega whined into his Alpha's mouth. Niall took the hint and trailed his hand down Zayn's sweaty chest, over his flexing abs, to the waistband of his pants. Zayn bucked into the touch and whined again as Niall licked into his mouth. 

Niall tugged the offending material past Zayn's hip, growling when Zayn's hard on hit his wrist as it sprang up. Zayn shimmied, trying to help his pants down his sticky legs. Finally Niall threw the clothing behind him onto the floor. Niall didn't waste any time in scooting down and enveloping Zayn's leaking cock in his mouth. Zayn howled at the sudden pleasure and arched off the bed. Niall smirked in approval but pinned Zayn's hips to the bed. 

"Oh God, Ni! I'm gonna-" Zayn's words were cut off by his first orgasm. Niall hummed his content as he swallowed Zayn's cum, making a show of loving the taste. Zayn didn't soften in the slightest. Niall moved to hover over Zayn's over-heated body. Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall's neck and brought him down so Niall could nibble at his neck. Niall complied easily and mouthed at the mating mark that stood proudly right next to Zayn's jugular. 

"Want you to come three times more before I knot you, baby." Zayn squeezed Niall closer and groaned. Niall reached between them and ran his fingers through Zayn's slick. Zayn's resounding moan was loud enough to alert the neighbors if they hadn't of warned them his heat was coming soon. Niall worked two fingers into Zayn's wet hole while Zayn squirmed under him.

"Ni," he panted, "Please!" Niall relented and curled his fingers into Zayn's week spot forcefully. "Fuck!" his voice cracked. Niall smiled, pleased. 

He pumped his fingers into Zayn's heat again and again, nailing his prostate over and over. Zayn was trying to inhale regularly but failing. "Gonna come again, love? You're so pretty when you come. And just from my fingers. God, you're so needy." Zayn clenched and shot his second load over his stomach with a groan and a shudder. Niall pulled his fingers out and wiped them across his stomach, coating his skin in his omega's scent. 

Niall sat back in front of Zayn and ordered, "Turn over and present." Zayn scrambled onto his stomach and arched his back and spread his legs so his hole was on display for the blond. Niall hummed in approval and ran his thumb from the top of his crack down to his balls, spreading his slick as he went. Zayn arched harder at the touch and pushed into Niall's hand. 

"Need it, Alpha, please!" 

Niall continued rubbing Zayn's wetness over his hole as he asked, "Need what, Zee?" 

Zayn groaned in frustration, "Y-you, please!"

"What about me? My fingers?" he asked and pressed his thumb in Zayn's stretched entrance. Zayn moaned but shook his head. "My mouth?" he asked next and licked a fat strip over Zayn's hole. Zayn mewled and his legs shook, threatening to give out. 

"No! Please, need your knot, Niall! I need it!" Zayn reached under his raised hips and began to jack himself off furiously. He knew it wouldn't be the same orgasm as it would be coming on Niall's cock, but the urge to come was so strong. 

"Excuse you?" Niall interrupted, offended. He smacked Zayn's hand away and replaced it with his own. "Do you want to come once from my hand and once from my knot, or twice from my knot?" 

"Knot! Knot. I need it!" Zayn humped into Niall's hand as he said it. Niall took his hand away and lined himself up with Zayn's waiting hole. He sank in slowly but surely, pulling a long whine from his partner. As soon as Niall bottomed out, Zayn tensed and came again, coloring the dark sheets. 

"So happy to have me inside, baby, you couldn't even wait." 

Zayn was shivering from how used his body felt, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He was crying now, face red with tears. 

Niall laid down on top of his mate, pressing him into the mattress. "Don't worry about it, Zaynie. I just want to make you feel good." Niall had Zayn pinned to the bed, an arm around his waist to keep them in sync as he thrusted inside his open omega. Niall could feel his knot building already. "So hot, baby. Always hot for me," Niall cooed. He rocked in and out of Zayn in rhythm until he felt his knot press at Zayn's tight ring. Niall pistoned harder to push his knot past the constricting muscle. 

Zayn whimpered as Niall's knot spilt him open, coming yet again as it slipped inside. Niall held him tight as he shook through it and Niall's seed filled him up. Zayn went lax under his Alpha and waited for the strong wave of Niall's high to pass. When it did, Niall rolled them on their sides to ride out the duration of Niall's knot. He plastered kisses all along Zayn's neck and shoulder. "Perfect. Amazing. I can't believe you're mine."

"Yours," Zayn breathed, still out of it. 

"I'll always take care of you," Niall promised and rubbed soft circles into Zayn's stomach, hoping inside was another mini them to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay? Was it alright? I'm still trying out a/b/o stuff


	28. Zianourry -  I Don't Mind When You Work Until Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn, Harry, and Liam visit a strip club and have eyes for two very pretty strippers. 
> 
> Top: Liam. Zayn. Louis.   
> Bottom: Niall. Harry.   
> Kinks: Gay sex. Feminization. Orgy. Threesome. Daddy kink. Nipple play. Blow job. Fingering. Double team. Minimal prep. Double penetration. Spit roast. Facial. Coming untouched. Felching. Rimming. Frottage. Oversensitivity. Hand job. Two cocks, one hand. Multiple orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zianourry with stripper!Nouis that might have gotten a little out of hand. Sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Outfit inspo is at the top of the shot (you can't miss it. you're welcome). Just so you can imagine our favorite tiny boys wearing them.
> 
> Title inspo from that fucking Usher song that everyone is singing.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Trust me," Zayn implored. "These bitches are the best in the business. Have you begging for more."

"Don't be ridiculous, Zayn," Liam chastised. "You can't get laid at a strip club. Most places even have a no touching policy."

"This place is different. The strip club is only the beginning." Liam and Harry couldn't help the excitement brought on by Zayn's smirk.

___

"Ten minutes, ladies!"

Niall came leaping out of nowhere to land in Louis' lap. "Oof, you've been eating too many cheeseburgers," Louis teased.

Niall pursed his lips, "Yeah, fuck you very much. I'm flawless."

Louis hugged him close. "That you are, Nialler. That you are." He patted Niall's bum and said, "We have to finish getting ready. It's meant to be a packed house tonight."

Niall huffed, but got off and went to his dressing rack. He already had his panties on, now he just had to pick his outfit. Something cute tonight. He was feeling cute. He flicked through a couple things before his eyes went wide. "Perfect."

Louis looked on with a fond smile before turning to his own wardrobe and picking something out. Every single outfit had one thing in common: show the ass. The reason he was the most requested in the club. The reason he got paid what he did. His ass was a gold mine.

The boys got dressed and primped in front of the mirror until the stage hand called, "Secondary act! You're on!"

Niall squealed with delight. "That's me, Lou! The secondary act," he repeated like he was reading it on a lit up sign." He'd just recently been promoted and Louis couldn't be happier for him.

Louis couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. "Congratulations, Niall. You deserve it."

"Wouldn't want to be second to anyone but you."

Niall waited backstage for the curtain to rise, listening to the cheers and hollers for the act before him. Niall fidgeted with the hem of his outfit nervously until the curtain started it's ascent, then he put a hand on his hip and strutted down the catwalk all to the edge of the stage amidst wild applause. He dropped down so he was resting on on his calves with his legs spread, quickly turning and standing back up, ass first. The front row waved large bills in Niall's face, some of them trying to get them into Niall's hand.

___

Zayn watched as a thin blond walked out dressed in a green and white footie kit that ended just under his bum. Zayn could see the end of a garter belt peeking out from the hem on the long shirt, clipped to thigh high socks with a green stripes on each to match the kit. Before Zayn could even comprehend the beauty, he dropped down, legs open to show a hint of white silk underneath. Then the glimpse was gone and Zayn was already dazed even though they'd only just begun. He didn't stand a chance.

"I want him," Liam growled.

"Is he an option? Can we have him?" Harry asked.

"I sure hope so," Zayn mused.

The blond bent over, the edge of his panties shining in the light for the world to see, as he slid his hands up the inside of his legs. His hands continued their trail up as he caught the edge of his jersey and slipped it off over his head. He flung it to the back of the stage, left only in a pure white pair of silk panties with a light blue bow on the back covering the cutout right over his hole, otherwise completely exposing the boy's most intimate part, and the garter belt still holding tight to his thigh highs.

Zayn couldn't ignore that his pants were noticeably tighter than they were before the blond boy showed up onstage. He swallowed down his urge to rush the stage and take the boy where he stood. He noticed Liam shifting in his seat next to him and glanced over. His best mate wasn't in any better condition.

The blond was turned to face the audience now, cheeks flush with exertion and cock straining the delicate material over his crotch. Zayn licked his lips at the sight. A minute later another boy joined the blond on stage.

Harry immediately lurched forward in his seat. "Mine," he claimed.

___

Louis came out under the stage lights to surprise Niall during his first big night as a single act. He knew he was nervous and figured a little boost from his friend might help. While Niall was bent over, blowing a kiss to the front row, Louis came up behind him and put gentle hands on his hips. Niall stilled for a moment before turning to see bright blue eyes and relaxing. He fell back on Louis' chest with a grin and started rocking his hips into the older lad's, much to the delight of the audience. Louis left gentle kisses along Niall's bare shoulder as Niall danced on him.

Louis let himself get hard against Niall's back before dropping to his knees and kissing one cheek then the other. Niall's eyes went wide for a second at the surprise, but then he regained his composure and ran his thumbs along the smooth trim of his panties. Louis flicked open the two black clasps and then kissed the spots he'd just touched. He brought his hands around and pushed one down Niall's smooth thigh and the other over his growing bulge. Niall's mouth fell open in a silent moan and his hands roamed over his own chest, flicking at his nipples playfully. Louis unhooked the front two clasps and went to roll down Niall's socks, but the blond slapped his hand away.

___

Liam was mesmerized as the blond wagged his finger at the brunet then bent over in front of his face, delighting the blue-eyed boy, and rolled his own socks down. He popped his feet up one at a time for the boy on his knees to take them off. Once they were off, he turned his back to the audience again and put a finger under the other boy's chin, pulling him up gently. He wiggled his bum as he walked around to the back of the brunet. Liam was salivating at the thought of getting a feel of that ass.

The blond smirked as he brought his hands around the smaller boy's waist to play with the button on the very short pair of high-waisted jean shorts he was donning.

___

Harry bit his lip, watching every move his boy made. And now the blond one was taking off the boy's clothes and Harry couldn't be happier. The taller one popped the button open on the only item of clothing the brunet was wearing. He unzipped the material to reveal just a bit of polka dots and something else. The brunet rolled his eyes good-naturedly and placed his hands on top of the blond's to help him push his shorts down. He pressed back into the boy as he dropped his jeans to the floor. Harry nearly fell out of his chair at the adorable and still sexy pair of mostly shear polka-dotted panties with a line of silver bows down the front. The two teases danced together, which mostly consisted of some dry humping mixed with filthy grinding, until Harry was rock solid in his jeans. As if they knew their work was done, the lights dimmed and the two boys took their leave.

___

Niall hugged Louis to him. "You didn't have to share your stage time with me."

Louis hugged him back. "I wanted to. I'm so proud of you, Ni."

"Ladies!" their manager called. "You have fans waiting for you in the red room. Paid for full service, so treat them well."

Louis rolled his eyes. Why couldn't the night just end with some fun? Now he and Niall had to go fuck some sleepy middle-aged men that couldn't get laid unless they paid for it. Niall didn't seem quite so bothered, still high from his performance.

Together they walked up the stairs, blowing a kiss to Gerard the guard, and to one of the private rooms known as the red room, for obvious reasons. Only the star of the night was allowed to take their customers in there. It was as lavish as it was big. Niall skipped in ahead of Louis, only to be pushed against the wall almost immediately. Niall put his hand up to push the guys off him, but then his wrists were pinned to the wall by his head.

"Liam. Let the boy go. You'll scare him."

The built brunet snarled lowly as he nipped at Niall's jaw before whispering, "Tease," and backing off. Louis ducked his head out the door to make sure Gerard was still attentive. When he saw him looking down the hall at their room, he nodded and closed the door behind him.

"So, how do we want to-" his throat went dry at the three men standing in front of him, "do this."

"Well," the dark-haired one started, "I know Harry here is gagging to have your cock in him." Louis looked to where the man pointed to see a tall boy with shining green eyes devouring him unabashedly.

"I see that," Louis noted, pleased.

"Liam and I can't stop fighting over this one." He smirked at Niall, who was still plastered to the wall even though no one was holding him. "But I'd love to have you both." He came back to Louis.

The tall one walked forward and wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders. "I could eat you, you look so delicious."

"Or eat me out," Louis teased.

Green eyes gulped at the suggestion and nodded. "Please."

"Seriously? I mean, most blokes just want a hole to stick their dick in."

He look genuinely offended. "I will take anything you give me," he promised.

Louis melted at that and took hold of the boy's hips. "What's your name, baby?"

"Harry." He beamed.

"Harry," Louis repeated kindly. "Are you going to be good for me tonight?" Harry nodded enthusiastically and nuzzled into Louis' hair. Louis looked to Niall with wide, shocked eyes. They never got this type at places like this. The sweet, innocent ones never had the courage to propose paid-for sex.

"Well, I learned Mr. Forceful's name." Niall nodded to Liam. "What's yours?"

"Zayn, but I don't know yours."

"I'm Niall. This is Louis." He thumbed towards the smallest boy, who was currently embraced by the tall one.

"Niall and Louis. Names almost as beautiful as the owners of them."

Niall bit his lip and blushed, but Louis scoffed, "Really? Look, babe, you're already paying for the sex you don't have to woo us."

"Hey," Niall rebutted, "I thought it was cute. I like the flattery. Better than the hump and dumps we usually get."

Liam was back on Niall out of nowhere, picking him up to straddle his hips. "I'd stay inside you forever if you let me. I'd never just leave like that. You deserve better."

Niall preened at the compliments and crossed his ankles behind Liam's body. "Why don't you prove it, big boy. Bed's over there." He nodded towards the double king taking up most of the open space. Liam moved across the room and lowered them together onto the bed. Niall didn't uncross his ankles or arms from around the larger man, so Liam just scooted them up the bed and laid down on top of him. Niall hummed at the warmth and let Liam start kissing him.

Louis let Harry's hands roam over his body, falling to the panties and tracing the outline of the pattern without looking. "I've never seen another lad wear these before? Didn't know it was a thing. Thought it was just me."

Louis smiled fondly at the younger boy. "No, it's definitely a thing. I love 'em.

Niall even more than me. Most of the ladies here wear them. You like?"

Harry groaned and got a handful of Louis supple ass. "I love."

Louis gave Harry a knowing look and pulled him to the bed, pushing him down with a, "Naked. Now." He turned to Zayn, who seemed content to watch the proceedings quietly. "What about you, daddy? What do you want?" He saw Zayn look over his shoulder at Niall. "Don't worry, he has a quick recovery. He'll be ready for you before you know it." Louis licked his lips and looked up at Zayn through his lashes. "Until then, how about I help you out there." Louis raised a brow and looked down to where Zayn was tenting the front of his jeans.

Louis squeezed Zayn's bulge, earning a moan from the man. He massaged the stiff erection with his fingers while he led them backwards to the bed. Zayn let himself be led until the backs of Louis' knees hit the covers. Then he pushed Louis down on the soft surface and hovered over him from above.

"Here's what I want, Louis. Harry called dibs on you, unfortunately, so I'm going to let him have you first. Word of advice, he likes it hard." Harry moaned at the words and curled into Louis' side. "Liam and I," at the mention of his name, Liam looked up from where he was sucking Niall down his throat, garter belt disregarded and silk tucked under his leaking member, "We are going to ruin your friend while he sucks Haz off. Sound good?"

Louis shivered and choked out, "Perfect."

Liam turned Niall over and snapped, "Hands and knees, baby girl." Niall scrambled up on all fours and arched into Liam's touch. Liam laid himself over Niall's back and nibbled on his ear. "Aww, my precious girl wants Daddy's cock in her pussy so bad, doesn't she?" Niall dropped his head to the duvet and whined, at a loss for words. Liam pulled him back up, flush with his chest, and thumbed over his nipples until they stood hard and red. "Answer me," he demanded.

"Yes, Daddy," Niall whined.

"Let me under him, Li," Zayn said after he undressed.

Liam lifted them both up to their knees so Zayn could lay down between Niall's legs. He laid them back down over the new addition and leaned over Niall to kiss Zayn's pink lips. Zayn hummed and gave back to the kiss gratefully. Zayn pushed Niall's legs apart with his own, making the boy lower down so their cocks were rubbing together. He reached a hand behind him and found the cutout hidden by the girly bow. "We don't even need to take these off to fuck you, baby. Daddy can give you his cock and you get to keep the pretty panties."

Niall groaned and clenched at Zayn's words. "Please, Daddy."

"Soon, baby. I think Liam wants to open you up. Niall arched back on Liam, rubbing against his ass against Liam's clothed dick.

Louis opened the drawer by the bed and pulled out a string of condoms and two bottles of lube, throwing half the load at the threesome while he turned to Harry. "Niall has quite a mouth, love. Why don't you go test it out?"

Harry squealed with delight and went to kneel over Zayn in front of Niall's willing lips. He ran a thumb over Niall's red-bitten lip before pushing his cock inside. He groaned at the heat and curled his fingers in Niall's hair. Louis came behind him and slicked up his fingers before pushing one inside the curly-headed boy. Harry arched back for more, then thrusted into Niall's mouth. Niall didn't complain, instead lowering his jaw to take more.

Zayn leaned up and sucked one of Harry's balls into his mouth, running his tongue over the soft skin in small circles. Harry scratched up Niall's back at the assault of sensations, making the blond moan. Liam only added to Niall's pleasure when he pushed a slick finger into the boy. Niall sucked hard on Harry in response and tried to beg for more but all that came out were muffled whiny pleas.

Zayn let Harry's sac fall from his mouth. "I think they both want more boys." Louis and Liam looked to each other before simultaneously pushing a second finger into their boys respectively. Soon Liam was replacing his fingers with his newly sheathed cock, gliding into Niall's wet hole with a hard push. Niall dropped Harry's cock from his mouth and threw his head back with a moan.

"Yeah, Daddy, harder," he implored. Liam answered with a forceful rhythm of thrusts, opening Niall up with his cock. Zayn pulled on Harry's hips until his cock was close enough for Zayn to lick. He ran his tongue along the vein underneath while Louis scissored his fingers inside Harry's hole. Niall joined Zayn in laying wet kisses and licks all over Harry's aching prick. "Zayn," Niall panted. "Want you."

Zayn bucked up at the request. "Is he open enough, Li?" Liam reached a hand between their two bodies and pressed two fingers just inside Niall's engorged rim. Niall cried out and spurted precome onto Zayn's stomach.

"Stretch me," Niall pleaded. "Split me open, please, Daddy!"

Louis pulled himself out of his soaked underwear, rolled a condom on, and spread Harry's cheeks. "Ready, love?" Harry nodded and pushed back for it, so Louis slicked himself up and pushed inside Harry's tight hole. "Jesus fuck, Harry, when was last time you were fucked?"

Harry breathed deeply and stammered, "While-so big, Lou."

"Take me so well, baby. Love how I use you're little pussy, don't you?"

Harry's hips stuttered as he came closer to the edge. "Yeah, Lou. Love it."

Louis reached around Harry and grabbed a handful of Niall's hair. "Why don't we stuff that mouth nice and full so, when your daddies stuff you full, we don't alarm Gerard."

Niall nodded and took Harry down his throat again. Harry's thighs quivered while Zayn rolled protection over his hard cock. "Ready, angel?" Niall nodded as best he could with a dick in his mouth. Zayn made sure to use plenty of lube, coating himself and Niall's hole where Liam was still inside. He lined himself up and pushed in as Liam pulled his fingers out. Niall swallowed around Harry cock and his scream was muffled by the onslaught of Harry's release. He pulled off before Harry was done because he couldn't control his mouth anymore, making the last of Harry's cum land on his lips and chin. Louis groaned at that and shifted them so he could push Harry into the mattress with a hand on his lower back and pound into him.

Zayn started with little thrusts to get Niall used to the feeling of them both inside him. He felt Liam's cock slide against his and it felt like heaven. The friction was sensitive and delicious. Liam and Zayn both rocked inside Niall, speeding up until they were both using Niall's body like a rag doll. Niall fell to Zayn's chest and mumbled small pleas of "Daddy" and "right there" until he spurted between his and Zayn's stomachs, clenching down hard on the two cocks inside him. Zayn nearly blacked out at the sudden tightness and came into the condom.

Liam grabbed Zayn's hips with one hand and Niall's with the other and began a brutal rhythm, reveling in the feelings of Niall's warm hole and Zayn's twitching cock. Soon Liam followed Zayn over the edge, filling his boy with a groan.

Louis slowed down without warning, dragging his cock in and out of Harry inch by inch, pulling mewls from the tired boy beneath him. Louis stayed deep and rolled his hips in circles, pressing into Harry's prostate over and over. Harry clenched sporadically in response, sucking Louis in deeper. Louis stilled and came inside Harry with a sigh before falling towards the outside of the bed.

Liam fell towards the other side and Niall curled between Harry and Zayn who were facing opposite ends of the bed. The boys discarded of their used condoms in the trash next to the bed. Harry whimpered and rubbed his prick into the sheets, which was hard again thanks to Louis constant prostate play.

When he realized rubbing one off wasn't going to work he curled up to Niall and started kissing over his hip to his soft cock. Niall hissed when Harry licked across where he was so sensitive, but Harry didn't stop; taking Niall into his mouth and humping his stomach, looking for friction.

Niall whined and moaned through the entire process of getting hard again too quickly. Louis noticed the action and saddled up to Harry's back before scooting down and spreading Harry's cheeks to lick between them. Harry wailed around Niall's prick and clenched against Louis' tongue. Louis sucked on his loose entrance until Harry relaxed enough to let Louis lick into him.

Liam tapped on Zayn's shoulder, making him open his eyes. He looked up at the brown-eyed boy who was pointing across the bed. Zayn followed his finger and saw a sight that had him growing despite his lack of energy.

Liam hummed in approval and fit a hand around Zayn's semi. Zayn gasped and curled in on himself, so hypersensitive from his orgasm. Liam leaned down and bit on Zayn's soft neck, leaving red marks behind. Soon Zayn was rocking into Liam's fist and reaching around to pull him closer with a grip on one of his firm cheeks.

Niall came quickly, tired and ready, from Harry's talented mouth. Harry swallowed Niall's load and focused on coming himself. He rocked between Niall's body and Louis' mouth, not able to get enough of either.

Zayn pulled Liam even closer so their dicks were both rubbing against Liam's hand. Liam went ahead and encased them both with his big palm and fingers, jacking them both at the same time. Zayn stuttered and shot between them with a satisfied smile. Liam ducked down and kissed his smile until he came as well.

Harry grinded against Niall with desperate little whimpers as Louis' tongue expertly flicked over his little bundle. "Yeeeeesss," he cried and coated Niall's skin with his final release.

Harry flopped onto his back, breathing hard. Louis smiled happily and came to lay on top of him. Niall turned and cuddled up with Zayn and Liam who were close to sleep themselves. Liam leaned over Zayn and whispered into Niall's ear, "I hope you don't mind if I stay a little bit. I'd like to make sure you get to sleep alright." Niall hummed, flattered and tired, as he threw an arm over Liam's torso in answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead


	29. Nosh (side Ziam) - Listen Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam are loud, but Josh and Niall are loud too. 
> 
> Top: Josh. Liam.   
> Bottom: Niall. Zayn.   
> Kinks: Gay sex. Voyeurism. First time. Fingering. Masturbation. Riding. Daddy kink. Teasing. Friends to lovers. Straight to gay. Prostate play. Coming untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking: "NOSH!" I know. But I got the request and decided there are just a couple ships outside the boys that need to be explored. 
> 
> But don't get used to it. I probably won't do another Nosh any time soon. I'll stick to my 5 men. They give me plenty of material. 
> 
> Enjoy nonetheless. It was fun to write. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND REQUESTS (to add to my never-ending, beloved list)! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Don't make me actually kick your arse, Devine."

"Like you could, little Niall."

The two boys were on the edge of their seats on the couch in the living room of the boy's hotel suite, trying to outdo each other in a heated round of FIFA. Niall reached out blindly to try and whack Josh's controller from his hands. Josh kept it out of his reach and continue his offensive run down the pitch. Josh scored the game-winning goal while Niall threw his controller on the table and sat back on the couch. Josh set his down overly-gentle with a smug smile on his face. 

"Well, well. Looks like we have a new king on the throne."

Niall shoved him. Which made Josh shove back. The two wrestled each other into uncomfortable positions until they heard a noise that had them pausing. Josh sat straight up while Niall wilted into the couch with a groan.

"Not again." Another noise.

"Is that?"

"Zayn and Liam's room, yeah. Sorry. They went at it this afternoon for way longer than I thought appropriate. You'd think they'd get tired."

They were silent for another minute while the noises continued. "Jesus, you always deal with this?"

"This? Please. Imagine after a show, when they're hyped from adrenaline and Zayn can't stop calling him Master while he gets spanked ."

Josh's mouth fell open, "No way."

Niall raised an eyebrow, "And that's nothing compared to when Harry wears these girly-"

"No!" Josh throws his hands up before melting onto Niall's shoulder, "I can't imagine."

Niall laid his head on top of Josh's. Liam and Zayn were only getting louder.

___

"Come here," Liam growled. 

Zayn walked up to a naked Liam and straddle him on the edge of the bed. Liam ran his hands over Zayn's skin and pulled him down closer on his lap. Their erections brushed against each other in sweet friction. "Li," Zayn breathed.

"Want me?"

Zayn groaned and grinded down on Liam's lap. "Yeah."

"Show me."

Zayn grunted and snatched the lube laying on the bed. He slicked up two fingers and brought them around to his entrance, pushing one inside him with a moan.

***

"What the hell is Liam doing to him?"

Niall shrugged, "Nothing he complains about."

Josh tapped a rhythm on his thigh while he contemplated how to phrase what he was thinking. "So," he started, "have you ever..."

Niall smirked, "Ever what?"

Josh pointed aimlessly towards the room that was emitting obnoxious sounds of pleasure. "Done anything?"

"What? With them? Hell no! Liam would never let-"

"No! I just mean, like with a...like a...a bloke."

"Oh," Niall relaxed with a small laugh, "Uh, well, there was this one time..."

Josh tilted his head up from Niall's shoulder, "Seriously? When?"

Niall shrugged nonchalantly, "A while back. I was," he frowned, "so wasted. But it was, I don't know, not bad, I guess."

"Really? What did you-I mean, what did you do?"

"You really want to know?"

___

Zayn added another finger and pushed them deep inside himself, opening his hole for Liam's cock. Liam wrapped a hand around Zayn length and tugged slowly while he watched Zayn's face contort in pleasure and a loud moan fell from his lips. 

"Li, fuck, Liam." Zayn's fingers moved faster inside his hole, wanting Liam inside him, like, yesterday.

"Look at you," Liam whispered before he took Zayn earlobe between his lips to nibble on the soft flesh. Zayn moaned again, rocking between Liam's fist and his own fingers.

___

Josh's face was a myriad of emotions, the strongest being shock and lust. "You can't be serious."

"It was actually pretty fun."

"So he just like," Josh held up two fingers, "inside you?"

Niall huffed a laugh, "Yeah, pretty much. He couldn't stop telling me how tight I was."

Josh dropped a hand to his lap and pressed on his semi hard prick. Niall followed the movement with a twitch of his lips. "He kept saying that I was tightest he'd had," Niall teased then tilted his head with a considering grin, "Probably because I'd never had a cock up my arse before." Josh bit his lips and kept his hands determinately away from his now fully hard cock. "Oh!" Niall continued his teasing, "There's this spot inside you, like a little button, that just," Niall made a pantomime of his head exploding before laying back on the couch with a sigh, "Yeah."

Josh bit his lip harder and clenched his fists. He held out a whole thirty seconds before he tackled Niall to the couch and attacked his lips with his own.

___

"Ready for me, baby?"

Zayn groaned and nodded, "I'm ready." Zayn pulled his fingers out and repositioned so Liam shaft was cradled between his cheeks. Zayn rolled his hips so that Liam slid back forth, his head catching on Zayn's rim. "Ugghh, fuck me, Liam."

___

"Mmmm, Josh. What," he panted between snogs, "are you-"

"Did you like it?" Josh breathed in his ear.

Niall groaned when Josh's hard on pressed against his through their trousers. "Li-like what?"

"When he was inside you? Did it feel good? Did it hurt?" Josh asked so many questions while he hands roamed Niall's body possessively. He dropped and hand between them and squeeze Niall in his jeans. Niall's mouth fell open in a silent moan as he arched into the touch. "Answer me, Niall," Josh practically snarled.

"Yes, yes it felt good," Niall whined, "Yes it hurt."

Josh froze for a second, making Niall buck up for more. "It hurt?"

Niall kissed along Josh's neck while Josh stuttered for a response. Niall sucked on Josh's Adam's apple, making him moan. "No, I mean, it didn't," Niall tried but Josh was retreating. Niall pulled Josh back on top of him and wrapped his legs around Josh's torso so he couldn't get away. "It didn't hurt exactly. Just uncomfortable at first," Josh still didn't look convinced so Niall continued, "but then by the end it was," Niall eyes fluttered shut, "really good."

"I don't know..."

Niall tucked his fingers under Josh's waistband and pressed them into the curve of his ass. "I'll show you. You can-I'll let you..."

When Niall's fingers reached further and got a good grip on Josh's ass, he moaned and nodded. "Yeah, okay, Ni. But you have to promise to tell me what to do."

Niall laughed, "I have no idea. But I think we need lube."

Both of their heads snapped to a loud sound coming from the other side of the wall. 

___

Liam pushed into Zayn in one fast thrust. Zayn threw his head back and let out a needy moan. "Liiiammm," he begged, "Fuck me. Fuck me, Daddy."

Liam pulled Zayn up off his lap so just his head was tucked inside his boyfriend. Zayn mewled and tried to lower himself down again, but Liam's hands held him firm. "What do you want, Zayn?" Zayn hmm'd and clenched around what he had inside him. "Want Daddy's cock?"

___

"Daddy's cock?" Josh asked unbelievingly. His mouth fell open to laugh but Niall quickly covered it with his hand as they laid down on Niall's bed next door to Zayn and Liam's room. Niall grabbed the lube from his bedside table and turned back to Josh, who was taking his shirt off. Niall gave his mate an appreciative once over before taking his own shirt off, followed by his jeans. Josh followed the movement with intense eyes, licking over his suddenly dry lips.

Josh fumbled with his button and zipper with nervous fingers. Niall smiled kindly and pulled Josh back on top of him and pushed his jeans down for him. Josh connected their lips again and carded his fingers into Niall's hair. Niall sighed into the kiss and worked his own pants down his legs. Josh groaned when felt Niall's dick against his stomach. He looked down between them with unsure eyes, "I never thought-"

"I know. Me either." Niall pulled Josh's down next. Josh hissed when the cold air of the room brushed his heated prick. "But now I think I need it."

___

"Yes, yes, please. I need it."

"I want more, Zayn. Tell me how bad you want it," Liam teased and rolled his hips just enough to shift what was inside Zayn. 

Zayn cried out and begged, "Daddy! Please I want it so bad. I'll make you feel so good, so good. Liam, give it to me!"

Liam nosed along Zayn's jaw, "Ask and ye shall receive." With that he pulled Zayn down on his cock. Hard. A broken moan was pushed from Zayn's lungs, along with all the air in his chest. "Ride me, Zee. Wanna see you ride Daddy's cock. Work for it."

___

"Oh my God," Josh enthused, "They can't be serious?"

Niall laughed quietly and slicked his fingers up while Josh sat back on his haunches and watched. "They are. And Zayn must have been some kind of tease today if Liam isn't just giving it to him." Niall poked one finger inside himself shallowly. He groaned at the feeling, not used to the intrusion. Josh looked on with unabashed fascination.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not yet."

Niall pushed his finger in deeper, trying to reach the spot he knew was inside him. When he couldn't get it he pulled his finger out and started back in with two, spreading them gently so the burn was minimized. Josh noticed the uncomfort when Niall hissed and his legs tensed. 

"Okay, maybe we shouldn't."

Niall curled his fingers and found it. "Yeeeeeess," he moaned and arched off the bed. Josh's eye went unblinking for minutes, utterly astonished at Niall's reaction to have two fingers up his ass. Niall curled them again and pressed small circles into the fleshy knub. "Ooohh God, yeah, right there." Niall's cock leaked precome on his stomach.

"Is it really that good?" Josh asked, eyeing the discharge on Niall's abs.

"Better." Niall pulled his fingers out and reached for Josh's hand, "Give it here." Josh hesitantly let Niall take his fingers and slick them with lube. Niall brought the digits to his stretched hole and pushed them inside. Josh moaned at the sudden heat and constrictiveness, imagining trying to fit his dick in the same space. Niall grabbed his wrists and pumped Josh's fingers inside him. "Curl them up. It's like a soft bump."

Josh searched for the spot for a minute, poking around inside his mate aimlessly until Niall shivered and spurted more precome. Josh went back to that spot and finally felt the bump Niall mentioned. He stayed there and played with it, watching Niall jump and moan. 

"Stop," Niall pleaded, "You have to stop or I'll come."

"From this?" Josh asked incredulously. 

"One day we'll switch place so you can understand how good it feels."

Josh agreed and removed his fingers before grabbing the lube and coating himself with it. "Do I just..."

Niall spread his legs and pulled Josh on top of him with a nod, "Pretty much."

Josh lined himself up and felt his tip catch on Niall's stretched rim. Niall bit his lip as Josh slipped inside. Josh got a couple inches in when Niall gripped his bicep and choked, "Gimme a second."

Josh tensed, "Should I pull out?"

Niall held him tighter, "No! Just go slow."

Josh nodded unsurely and kept going, inch by inch, until his balls hit the warm skin of Niall's ass. Niall groaned at the incredibly full feeling of having Josh inside him. "Tell me what to do," Josh pleaded.

"God, you're so big. Please, move."

Josh pulled out slowly while Niall clenched around him. He was so tight that when Josh tried to push back in he was barricaded. "Ni, relax." Josh leaned down and kissed Niall easy and unrushed. Niall loosened around Josh's dick slowly and he started an even pace inside Niall. 

___

Zayn bounced in Liam's cock eagerly. His head went limp on his shoulders as he closed his eyes and rocked widely on Liam's lap. Liam's hands gripped Zayn's hips firmly as he watched his boyfriend ride him with need. "You're so fucking hot, Zayn," Liam growled lowly. 

Zayn's answering moan rang out in the room. "I need more, Li." Liam nodded and scooted back so he could plant his heels in the bed before thrusting up into the dark-haired boy. Zayn's mouth dropped in pleasure. "Harder," he choked. Liam fulfilled his request as his grip turned bruising and he punished the boy on top of him with unforgiving thrusts. "Yeah, Li. Right there!" Liam smirked and assaulted Zayn's prostate again. "Mmmm, I'm gonna come, Daddy."

"Not yet, Zee."

___

"Now I get what that guy meant by tight," Josh pushed out as the breath was whooshed from his lungs by Niall's heat, "You're so fucking tight."

Niall giggled and sat back in Josh's length while they moved together, Zayn and Liam's moans the soundtrack to their night. "Thanks, mate. Apparently, it's a gift."

"God bless you for it," Josh mumbled as he hid his face in Niall's neck. Niall scratched at Josh hair with a blissful smile on his face. Then Josh change the angle and hit Niall's spot dead on, making Niall clench even tighter if possible. "Fuuuck, I'm gonna come."

"Keep going. Don't stop, please," Niall begged. 

Josh kept his rhythm while trying to hold off his orgasm long enough to make Niall come. He aimed for the place that was making Niall clench widely and watched as the smaller boy came undone underneath him.

___

"Please let me come. Pleaseletmecome," Zayn urged. "Ugh, Daddy, it's so good!"

"Okay, baby, I want to hear you scream my name. Come for me."

Zayn whole body constricted and his movements stuttered as his orgasm washed over him and he shot warm seed onto Liam's chest. "Daddy! Yeah, fuck," he shuddered. 

___

Niall's head was filled with images as he heard Zayn's cry of release. The noises were only bringing him closer to his own cliff. "Josh," he moaned, "I'm so close."

"Me too, Nialler." Josh rammed into him a few more times before Niall was seizing up and then arching off the bed with a cry of Josh's name. Josh followed him immediately over the edge with his own moan and fucked Niall through their orgasms.

___

"Oohh, Jooooosh!!"

Zayn was just getting off Liam's lap when they heard it. Both boys froze at the sound. Soon the name was followed by a deeper, throaty moan that could be heard clearly throughout the suite. 

Zayn looked at Liam in disbelief, "No way!" he whisper-yelled.

Liam fell into Zayn's chest with a barely contained laugh. "I-I can't wait," he guffawed, "to tease them about this for eternity."

Zayn slapped Liam's shoulder, "Like we can talk," he chastised sleepily, "We're way louder than they are."

"Yeah, but we're together. Known for our loudness. They're..."

"Going to replace us on our throne apparently."

Liam just laughed again and pulled them down to the bed to cuddle. "If Niall is limping tomorrow-"

"He will be."

"Then I am going to brutally tease that little Irishman." Zayn just hummed in content and let Liam have his fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are SOOO LOUD! I'm done


	30. Narry - Lala Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes home from LA to Niall accusing him of cheating. Harry outs those rumors to rest fast. 
> 
> Top: Harry  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Clothing kink. Possessive. Fingering. Bareback. Helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> I have chosen a decidedly non-Zayn one shot for today. I don't know when I'll be ready to write Zayn shots again. Especially cannon stuff. I know I have plenty of Zayn shots on my list, and to be fair I will write them. Give me a little bit though. And if you don't feel comfortable with your Zayn-involved req then let me know and I'll remove it from my list. Zayn will always be apart of my fantasies so I feel like I will still write him, but less so maybe. 
> 
> I hope you're all well during such a hard time. Know that I love you all so very much and if you need to vent my inbox is a click away. Thank you for being so wonderful to me. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS (no reqs for now. I'll let you know.)! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry was just arriving at Heathrow, a couple days early, coming back from his break in LA. He wanted to surprise Niall with a kiss and a flower and maybe a little something extra. The car moved along the streets of London as Harry looked out the window on his home. LA would always be a fun place to visit, even have extended stays, but London was home. Niall was home. And if Niall was in London then so was Harry.

Harry grabbed his small travel bag and thanked the driver with a generous tip before heading into his home and dropping his bag by the door. "Babe, you home?" he called into the large foyer. 

He heard the rumble before he saw the small boy come flying down the stairs and into Harry's face. "How could you?!"

Harry leaned back in shock and shook his head, "I wanted to surprise you. I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to come home," he teased. 

"Don't pretend with me, Harold! How could you do this to me?"

Harry reached out for the blond, but he pulled away. "Do what, baby?"

Niall unlocked his phone and turned it around for Harry to see. On it was an article by some trashy gossip site with pictures of Harry and Nadine in LA, in each other's jackets. They were walking, and then a few of them laughing. "What about it?"

"You spent the entire break with her, Harry. I'm not dumb. How could you?"

Harry was still confused, "So what? She's just a girl, well woman, whatever, female person. Why are you yelling at me?"

"If you're going to fuck someone else, at least be honest about it, Harry!"

Harry was really taken aback then and couldn't help but laugh at the obsurdity, "Nadine? Please, why the hell would I shag Nadine when I have you?"

Niall sniffled at that and seemed to think about it. "She's beautiful."

"And? You're better," Harry reassured and brought Niall closer by his hips.

Niall seemed to soften at Harry's words but he still pressed on. "She's a VS model, Harry. Everybody wants her."

"Niall," Harry said as if he was explain the obvious, "I am so enamored with you, so absolutely entranced, that I can barely even recognize other people exist on this planet."

"Harry," Niall rolled his eyes.

"I mean it. Sometimes I forget what I'm saying, what I'm doing, because I get caught up thinking about you. That girl," he said pointedly, "is just a friend," he pulled Niall flush to him and brought his lips within kissing distance, "You are the only one I see."

"Really?"

"Really. And since when did you read that rubbish anyway?" Harry nodded to the phone in Niall's hand.

Niall shrugged, "I was lonely. And sometimes I search your name to see pictures of you and stuff, and this came up and then I just," Niall sniffled again, "I missed you. You're always in fucking LA."

"Not right now," Harry pointed out, "Right now I'm here with you."

"That's true."

"And I'd love to show you the presents I got you," Harry smirked and Niall's face lit up, "But first I want to go upstairs. I'll see you in the bedroom in two minutes." Niall got on his toes and pecked Harry's lips before scrambling up the stairs and disappearing. Harry sighed fondly and grabbed his bag, then headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He sipped the liquid as he casually climbed the large staircase to the second level of his London home. When he opened his bedroom door, Niall was sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed with a wide endearing smile that melted Harry's sore body immediately. He walked up and set his bag and water on the bed next to his boyfriend while he hovered over his small frame. Niall looked up at him expectantly, so Harry leaned over and unzipped his bag, not expecting when Niall leaned forward and granted a quick kiss to Harry's jaw. Harry couldn't help the adoring smile that spread across his face as he brought out a tissue paper wrapped mystery thing that Niall grabbed at as soon as he saw. "Delicate," Harry warned and Niall eased his movements as he carefully unwrapped a white and yellow flower.

"What it is?"

"It's called a Mariposa Lily. It's bright and beautiful," Harry lifted Niall's chin, "Reminded me of you so I had to get one."

Niall squirmed with the compliment and lifted the flower to his nose to inhale the scent. He sighed out with happiness and opened his eyes to see Harry holding another something wrapped in front of him. Niall laid the flower gently on the bed and took the present. Harry watched with open admiration as Niall ripped open the paper to reveal a box. He frowned slightly at having another obstacle between him and his gift, but opened the lid quickly and pulled out a smooth purple and gold jersey with STYLES printed across the back. 

"It's the new practice jersey for the Lakers. They gave it to me, but I'd much rather see you wear it," he explained with a raised brow. 

Niall giggled and worked to get his loose tee off and replace it with the new soft material before laying back to take off his joggers, so he was clad only in the new garment and his briefs and socks. Harry's jaw clenched at the sight of Niall labeled by his last name when Niall turned on the bed and crawled up to the top. He turned back and sat with an easy grin as Harry looked him over from the top of his messy blond hair to his socked feet. "Welcome home," Niall purred.

Harry lunged forward and crawled up the bed, pulling Niall down so he was laying flat, and attacked his boyfriend's face with kisses. Niall laughed and scrunched his face up while Harry's lips found every perfect inch of skin. "Welcome home indeed," he growled in Niall's ear. "Why don't you do me a favor and turn over so I can get a good look at you with my name across your back?"

Niall squeaked and flipped over on the bed, pushing his arse in the air for Harry's viewing pleasure. Harry trailed his lips over Niall's shoulder, then across to the other one, feeling the texture of his printed name as he went. Niall shuddered at the fleeting touches underneath Harry's body. Harry sat back on his heels and grabbed Niall's raised hips, rubbing his thumbs in circles against the shifting fabric. He scooted closer, his legs spreading Niall's wider on either side of him, and lifted the shirt up Niall's torso to see a peak of pale skin underneath. Niall wiggled in impatience so Harry moved his hands down and massaged Niall's pert bum in his big palms. Niall groaned into the pillows and arched up into the touch. 

"I'm going to fuck you in this jersey, baby. I want you in nothing but this shirt while I fuck you fully clothed."

Niall moaned then, digging his fingers into the bed by his head, "Yeah, Haz."

Harry tucked his fingers under Niall's waistband and yanked his pants down his legs. Niall squirmed to get them off and landed back flat on the bed with his legs wide and willing. Harry threw the fabric behind him and tickled his handed up Niall's white thighs to the curve of his bum. He pressed down on the swells, pushing Niall's semi into the mattress and making him moan. He kept the pressure, but moved his hands in small, kneeding patterns, pulling Niall's cheeks apart and then squishing them back together. Harry licked his lips at the delectable sight in front of him. He couldn't help but lean over and, the next time he spread Niall open, lick across his tight, pink hole. Niall gurgled a needy sound and rocked back on Harry's face, but as soon as Harry's tongue was there, it was gone. Niall whined with the loss and pushed his ass up for more, but Harry just smirked and took his hands off the blue-eyed boy completely. 

Niall looked over his shoulder to see Harry digging in his bag. He furrowed his brows, wondering what could be so important, but then gulped excitedly when he saw a tube of lube come back with his boyfriend. He wiggled his hips, trying to tempt his lover into wanting him, but Harry slayed his attempts with a rough, "No need to beg, baby. You already have me right where you want me." Niall pressed his smile into the bed and still his hips, but kept them raised. Harry slicked up two fingers before rubbing them up and down Niall's smooth crack. Niall hummed quietly as he settled into the pleasure. Harry smirked, pleased, and pressed the tips of his digits to Niall's rim. "You will never have to worry about me, baby. I'll always come home to you."

Niall lifted his face from the duvet and answered, "I know. I do trust you. I'm sorry."

Harry kissed one hip, then the other. "I'm sorry for giving you any reason to doubt. Let me show you you have nothing to fret. Because I love you very much."

Niall bit his lips at the flattery and nodded, "I love you, too."

Harry's eyes went soft with love and he pushed one finger into his boyfriend's tight heat. Niall's mouth fell open and his back arched harder, begging for more. Harry sank his finger deeper, swirling it inside him to loosen the boy up. Soon he added another to Niall's greedy hole, which had Niall clenching and pressing a needy sound into the bed. 

"Want more, baby?"

"Please."

He leaned over flush with Niall's back and whispered soft in his ear, "Want me inside you?"

Niall whimpered and rolled his hips between the bed and Harry, "Yes, please."

"So nice. I wanted you every single day I was gone. Got off to pictures of you," he rumbled against Niall's neck between light kisses to the skin, "That one you sent me on Wednesday," he groaned, "I had to leave my lunch early and go home so I wasn't hard in public." Niall remembered the admittedly slutty picture Harry was referring to and laughed, giddy. Harry shook his head kindly, "Yeah, yeah. It's so funny that you made your boyfriend nearly topple a table in his hurry to find a private place to wank."

Niall loved that image. Harry seeing the photo, nearly knocking his plate off the table as he shot up from his chair. Mumbling rushed apologies to his friends as he darted out the, assumably, indie cafe he was dining at. "Made you come?"

Harry groaned and scissored his fingers wider, "So hard, baby. Couldn't breath with the thought of you under me like this."

Niall hummed approvingly and curled his socked toes against Harry's calf. "Well I'm more than a thought, Haz. I'm here, under you, and begging you to come inside me."

Harry bucked forward at Niall's words and pulled his fingers out. "Right you are, love. Wasting precious time." Harry unbuckled his belt and then undid his tight, black jeans before reaching into his now wet pants and pulling out his thick, leaking cock. Niall tried to keep Harry in his field of view, but couldn't find his hands until they were gripping his ass firmly. Niall's toes curled in anticipation as he waited for what would surely come next. Harry held his erection at the base and aimed towards Niall's open entrance. As he pushed past the tight ring, Niall loosed a long, high-pitched sigh and his eyes fluttered closed. Harry sheathed his cock smoothly inside of the blond's body before dropping his hands to the bed on either side of Niall and laying against his back. Harry nuzzled into the soft material that was sticking to Niall's sweating body. "I can't believe I went so long without this," he reveled, "I'm never leaving again."

Niall pressed his tongue to his teeth, trying to contain his bliss. "Don't. Stay with me."

"Always, baby, always." He kissed the edge of Niall's collar and pulled out to his tip. Niall sucked in a breath to ready himself, and then Harry pushed back in slow but sure. Niall whined for more, but Harry just kept his strong, steady rhythm, thrusting into Niall in long, easy strokes. Niall brought a hand back and clawed at Harry's hip, trying to bring him closer still. Harry slithered a hand under Niall's stomach and wrapped an arm around his waist as he bucked harder into him, his pace turning deep, but sharp. Niall loosed grunts each time Harry's hips collided with the skin of his ass. "You're so soft everywhere," he curled his fingers into Niall's stomach, "Your skin is soft, your lips are soft," he pushed in deeper, "You're even soft inside."

Niall fidgeted under Harry, heat building and making it hard to lay still. "More," he breathed.

Harry scooped Niall's earlobe into his mouth with his tongue and sucked on the flimsy skin as he puncuated each breath with a powerful thrust. Niall held more firmly to Harry's body and pressed his forehead to the pillows, breathing into his chest, "Oh God, you feel amazing, Haz." Spurred on, Harry rocked harder, his jeans scratching against the delicate skin of Niall's thighs and bum. "Yeah, just like that, Harry, please," he pleaded, voice cracking on the last word.

Harry pressed his knees into the bed and thrusted in at an angle he knew all too well. Niall clenched and released a wanton moan into the air. Harry spoke brainlessly, "Beautiful. Amazing. Perfect. Perfect, baby. So perfect." Harry kept his angle and worked both he and Niall into a desperate state, Niall clenching down on Harry's twitching length. Harry's nails were making cresent shapes in Niall's skin, but the blond couldn't be bothered to care; what, with his own marks being left on Harry's hip. "Gonna fill you up, baby. Need to."

"Come inside me, Haz. Make me yours."

Harry let his forehead fall to the slick skin between Niall's shoulders as he spilled into Niall's warm body. Niall wiggled back shamelessly looking for release as Harry's spurting cock brushed his pleasure spot over and over. Harry inched his fingers down and grazed over the base of Niall's pink dick, then down to his full sac, making Niall's body tense and his prick shoot ropes between his stomach and the mattress. Niall shivered as his orgasm took over, Harry rubbing soft circles over his balls while the blond moaned his name. 

After a few steadying breaths, Harry pulled out and brought Niall to lay on his chest. "My baby."

"I know. I won't forget," Niall assured and tilted his head up to give Harry a lazy kiss. He looked down to the bottom of the bed, "Maybe I should put the flower in some water."

He started to get off the bed but Harry pulled him back, "Later. I missed you."

Niall sighed and laid back down, "Later, then," and snuggled into Harry's welcoming body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed the fluff. No judgment :)


	31. Lilo - Muscle Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Louis exercise at the same gym and make use of the locker rooms. 
> 
> Top: Liam  
> Bottom: Louis  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Exhibitionism. Shower sex. Fingering. Blow job. Masturbation. Coming untouched. Bareback. No lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heart Lilo! Especially athlete Lilo! 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis was just finishing coming inside from his private practice on the outdoor pitch of his high end, snobby af exclusive gym. He smelled awful, probably looked even worse, and all he wanted to do was hit the showers, maybe take a round in the suana, and go home to his big, warm bed. What he didn't anticipate was the mass crowd blocking his entry to the rest of the gym from the weight room. He barely even looked at the weight room, except every other Thursday when Jarvis made him lift, because footie players were lean and light, not bulky. His gym was filled with strangers, and some of them weren't even pretending to be wearing proper athletic wear. So when he walked through the door to see a hindrance to his beloved luxury shower that came with the too expensive membership, he rolled his eyes and elbowed his way to the front to see what was so important. 

At the head of the mass was what Louis could only describe as a glistening olympian made of pure lust and gold. His mouth actually fell open, embarassingly wide, at the sight of him. Zeus himself was holding a free weight in his left hand, curling it nonchalantly, while signing things with his right. Louis cleared his throat to keep his whimper from spilling out. Who was this greek god and why was he in Louis' gym?

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, making Louis turn to face them. "Oh my God! Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne in one day! This is the greatest moment of my life." Louis half-laughed at the fan. Liam Payne, huh? Strong name. Strong arms. It fits. The fan was still talking. "...your last game man. I couldn't believe the assist right before the game winning goal." Louis was smiling now. "I mean wow. Can I have your autograph?"

Louis nodded, "Yeah, mate. Of course."

The small attention brought more attention on Louis and soon he had his own small crowd of people circling him, complimenting his game, or his looks, both of which Louis accepted with humility. Of course. By the time the crowd winded down Louis was left a bit shell shocked and alone, save for the man that started this all. Liam Payne was standing a few feet away, looking at Louis with a raised brow and bad intentions. 

Louis raised his own brow back, smirking at the larger man. "Looking for something?"

Liam laughed, a small chuckle. "No I think I've found what I was looking for."

Louis pursed his lips to keep from smiling. Instead he nodded slowly, "I feel so out of the loop. You're apparently some big thing, but I don't even know your name." A lie, but the intent was real. He had never heard of Liam Payne before today. 

"I can't say the same," Liam laughed again, a sound Louis could see himself getting used to hearing, "I know who you are. Louis Tomlinson. Star football player. Three-peat show on the national team and a Cup title under your belt." Louis was impressed. Liam must've been able to see as much on his face because he looked so proud of himself. He extended a hand to Louis, "Liam Payne."

"Liam Payne," Louis finally let the name filter off his tongue. It felt good saying it. He wondered what it would sound like in the heat of the moment. Louis blinked rapidly to clear his derailing thoughts. "And are you some hot shot I should know?"

"Nah, I'm nobody."

Louis sucked his teeth and narrowed his eyes, "Uh huh." He turned his phone over in his hand and unlocked it. "Hold on." A minute later Louis had Liam's bio pulled up and was reading over his many achievments. "Well rugby, that explains it. I don't follow the sport." Louis lifted his gaze to peer at Liam through his lashes, "Although, I do love the uniforms." Liam's short, sacoto laugh broke the thick air around them. Louis looked back to his phone, "MVP two years going. Named top player of the year by Men's Fitness. And that's doesn't even touch your actual game stats." Louis turned his lips down in consideration, "I'm intrigued."

Liam smiled wide, "Thank you. Does it happen to talk about my charity work or my degree in engineering?"

Louis hummed, "I haven't gotten that far yet. Must be all the hype about your humble personality taking up the page." Liam laughed again. That fucking laugh. Those bright teeth and those crinkly eyes. Louis was sinking fast. He needed to get some air. "I was actually just heading to the showers and then home, so...nice meeting you, Liam Payne?"

"Actually I was heading to the showers as well, before the crowd. I'll go with."

Louis nodded tightly, trying to keep his mind from wandering to the many activities two athletic men could get up to in the shower. "Sure," he croaked then cleared his throat and tried again, "Sure." If Liam noticed Louis' internal delima he didn't show it. Only grabbed his bottle of water and joined Louis on his walk across the gym. "So. I don't normally see you around here. New member?"

"Uh, yeah," Liam said distractedly, "I just got traded to a team in the area so I'll be using this gym when I'm home."

"Oh, great, I'll be seeing you around then." 

Liam just hummed. Louis could feel his strong gaze all over his body, but he tried not to let it get to him as he crossed the threshold of the locker room. Louis walked ahead to his large, dark wood locker, but he could still feel Liam's eyes on him. He shivered from the weight of it as he stripped off his sweaty cut off. Louis had his thumbs in his waist band when he felt the hot skin of a body against his back. He had to put a hand on the lockers to keep from falling forward as Liam pressed his lips to Louis' ear, "You know? I had this dream about you once."

Louis' eyes fluttered shut when Liam took his earlobe between his teeth and nibbled softly. "Yeah?" he breathed out.

"It was just after you came out. Which was," Liam made an appreciative sound in Louis' ear, "wow, by the way. I was so turned on by it. I felt like 'team rainbow flag' gained a thousand points that day, because you were practically our captain after that. I had this dream," Liam's hands moved down Louis' side to grip his hips tightly, "that we were in one of the empty practice rooms of your home stadium just after your announcement," he kissed down Louis' neck, making the smaller man shudder and arch back on Liam, "And I was showing you my appreciation for what you did," he said with a smirk that Louis could see clear as day, even with his eyes closed.

"How so?"

Liam chuckled lowly as he brought a hand around front to press the heel of his hand onto Louis' semi. "Well, I don't remember all of it, but I clearly remember my name falling out of those beautiful lips while you kept my mouth quite occupied."

Louis groaned and rocked into Liam's hand. "Yeah? What else?"

Liam brought his other hand up to push Louis' head back onto his shoulder before latching his mouth onto the thin skin right over a vein in his neck. Louis groaned louder, the sound ringing out in the empty room. "I remember waking up, and the sheets were wet with sweat and all I could do was get a hand around me before I came to the thought of you."

"Yes, Liam."

"I think that was part of the dream, too."

Louis let his head fall forward between his shoulders as he reached a hand back and got a handful of Liam's ass. "How about we make your dream a reality? What do you say?"

"There is so much more that I want from you than was in that dream, Louis."

Louis pushed them back so he could stand and turned around, "Then let's see if we can make reality better than your dreams, hm?"

Liam seemed to melt at the offer, "God, yes, please." Liam started pulling at their clothes, but Louis held his wrists.

"Showers, Liam. I reek."

"Sure, of course." Liam nearly dragged Louis towards the tile floor. As soon as Louis' feet touched the cold floor, Liam pulled him in and kissed him. Louis let shock wash through his system for a moment before throwing an arm around Liam's neck and pulling their bodies together. Liam groaned when Louis' hips rocked forward to meet his.

"Take my clothes off," Louis ordered.

Liam nodded like he'd been given a treat and continued what Louis had halted earlier. Within minutes both boys were bare and wrapped around each other, lips attacking each other's mouths. Louis felt behind himself frantically for the translucent, textured shower door until he felt the handle and yanked it open. He pulled Liam with him over the threshold and soon Liam had him pinned to the wall.

He yanked Louis wrists above his head, stretching the boy out beneath him. Louis arched beautifully off the wall towards Liam, teasing him, luring him in. Liam trailed his hands down Louis' body, past his chest to his hips, where he turned him roughly and pressed against him. He reached over and flicked on the water, cold raining down on their heated bodies. Louis yelped but Liam held him firm.

The larger man reached around Louis and pressed a button on the wall. Louis moaned, unabashed, when a soft stream of water came out from the wall, hitting Louis' erection and hips. "Oh, God," his head lulled, overwhelmed all of a sudden.

"Neat little thing," Liam murmured. "I wonder what it'll feel like if I turn you around?" Louis' face scrunched up in need, and he bit his lip to keep his moan within control. Then Liam took Louis' last shred of self-control when he said, "Let's find out," and turned Louis over before spreading his cheeks and let the pulsing water massage over his hole. Louis squirmed and bucked back and forth for more.

"Oh-oh, fuck!" His voice cut off in a high whine at the end. Liam smirked and let a finger wander down to brush over his wet entrance. Louis sat back sharply on it, "God, Liam, yes," he breathed. Liam took that as the demand it was and pushed his finger into Louis. Louis' head fell back to the tile with a soft thud and his ass pressed on Liam for more, his torso coming completely off the wall in a curvaceous arch of desire. Liam wrapped his free arm around the dip of Louis' waist, keeping him in his current artful position.

"Christ, Louis, look at you," he purred in Louis' ear as he pushed in a second finger, pulling a desperate whine from the footie player.

"So-" Louis had to swallow and breath, "So much." Louis' small fingers were clawing at Liam's strong back now. "Oh my God. It feels-fucking-so good."

Liam opened his fingers inside Louis over and over, pulling the muscles of his rim more loose with each stretch. "Just wait," he teased and dropped to his knees on the slick shower floor. He kept his fingers moving but brought his other hand from Louis' curves to his cock, wrapping his fingers around his base and then his lips over the head. Louis cried out and thrusted jerkily between the two breathtaking sensations.

Louis' body curled in on itself without Liam's force there to hold him up. A hand went to Liam's hair, scratching at his scalp and tugging on his locks. The other slapped against the wall, looking for purchase and finding only pleasure. "Oh fuck," Louis gritted through his teeth. Liam tightened his lips and moved down Louis' length, bobbing in rhythm with his pattering heartbeat. Louis rubbed hard circles in Liam's hair as Liam went lower and lower with each second. By the time Liam's lips kissed Louis' pelvis, Louis was shuddering and scratching at the wall. His eyes fluttered closed when Liam swallowed around Louis' cock in his throat. Liam pulled back and inhaled a much needed breath through his nose while he licked across the underside of Louis' twitching shaft. 

With Louis rocking into his mouth like he couldn't help it, Liam was already close and he hadn't even gotten a hand around himself. When Louis yanked his hair so Liam had to look up at him, teary eyes and all, he saw darkened eyes and bitten-pink lips. Liam groaned and finally reached down with a shaky hand and gave his prick tentative strokes. Louis tracked the movement with his blown pupils, growling when Liam started getting himself off. Louis shoved his cock down Liam's throat and rasped out, "Get your hand. Off your dick."

Liam whined before letting his hand go still, his body going soft, and his fingers slipping out of Louis' hole. Louis bent down and pulled Liam up under his arms. "Louis," Liam panted, voice low and rough from having Louis against his tonsils, "Need to be inside you."

"Want you, too." Louis admitted as he turned to face the wall and pushed his ass out for Liam to admire. 

"Jesus Christ, Louis." Liam's hands snapped to the firm flesh, squeezing with an appreciative hum. He spread him like he had before, dipping his fingers into the valley between his cheeks. Louis keened at the almost gratifying notion. "I can't believe this is happening," Liam whispered, almost like he didn't mean to say it.

"Its not happening," Louis complained, "Nothing is happening." He wiggled his bum for added effect. Liam chuckled and pressed his hard on between Louis' cheeks. Louis smiled, happy to finally feel him, and wrapped an arm around the back of Liam's neck. "Stop teasing." 

Liam was sure the words were meant to sound threatening, angry even, but Louis' voice was barely a breath by now, his words carrying the weight of a feather, so Liam only kissed his neck where his head was tucked in. "Thank you for this, Lou."

Louis scoffed, "I haven't done anything yet but let you suck my cock."

"Exactly," Liam smirked. "And I want to say thank you for this," he rocked harder down on Louis, his tip catching on Louis' rim, "before I can't."

"Expecting to be rendered speechless?"

"Wouldn't expect anything less."

Louis laughed, giddy and turned on. "Liam, come on!"

"Okay, okay." Liam let the water run as he slid easily over Louis' hole for a few more seconds before gripping himself and leading his head down to slip inside. Louis stilled, completely quiet, until Liam's wide head pushed past the tight muscles of Louis' entrance. Once he was inside, gliding smoothly deeper into the smaller boy, Louis let out a shaky breath that weaved into a throaty moan when Liam bottomed out. Louis felt the wet skin of Liam's forehead against his shoulder. "Louis," Liam sounded like he couldn't even believe that was Louis' name, like everything Louis was at the moment was more than Liam could comprehend.

"You're not moving," Louis hinted, "Why's that again?"

Liam shook his head against Louis' shoulder, spray hitting the back of his head and dripping down his neck. "You're amazing."

"You give me too much credit," Louis teased, voice breaking off when Liam started to pull out, "I haven't done anything."

"You're brilliant," Liam continued his praise, undeterred. "You're body is so perfect. You're so tight, so thick. God," Liam grabbed at Louis' hip, "I can't get enough of you." Liam shoved back in deep, a sharp, hard thrust.

"You can have whatever you want, Li," Louis relinquished, "Please, just go." Louis' hand was a fist on the slick wall, curled in frustration. Liam leaned up and kissed just under Louis' ear before relenting and giving Louis what he needed. He kept his hold on Louis' hip as he thrusted at a bruising pace into Louis' body. Louis tried his best to give back into the movement, but soon Liam was wrapping his arm back around Louis' body and holding him up like a rag doll. Louis was whimpering small, desperate noises where his face was pressed against the shower, and Liam didn't slow down for anything. "Liam, Lia-fuck-please. Oh fuuuuck," he sobbed when Liam changed his angle and nailed Louis' prostate. "Yeeess, Oh God." Louis' fingers were scrambling against Liam's hair and his whole body was shaking. "Gonna-Liam-I'm gonna come."

"Yes, Louis. So good," was all Liam got out before Louis clenched on him and shot over the spotless shower wall, cum dripping wetly down the tile. Liam lifted up on his toes and buried himself deep inside louis' tightening hole as he filled him with a drawn out version of his name. Liam let himself just lean on Louis' heated body to catch his breath while Louis leaned on the wall to do the same. Once Liam knew he'd live to breathe another breath he pulled out and stepped out of the cascading water and turning it off. He opened the door and grabbed two folded towels from the wall, wrapping one around himself before turning back to find Louis still using the wall for support. Liam wrapped the other towel around Louis' shivering body, tucking it in to stay, and kissing his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I-I...I came untouched. I've never-I mean not like-" Louis took a long breath, "Wow, Liam Payne."

Liam hummed on a laugh and circled Louis in his arms. Louis finally fell away from the wall, but replaced it's support with Liam's. "Well, I've never made someone come untouched, so I guess we're even."

"Oh no, Payne. We're nowhere near even. I can't even imagine what I would have to do to thank you for that."

Liam grunted an unpleased noise, "No way. We're even. If anything, you're leagues above me."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Are we just going to compliment each other on our excellent sex skills, or are you going to give me your number so I can take you to dinner?"

Louis turned in Liam's arms to give him his best cheeky smile. Liam ate it up, surging forward to capture Louis' lips in a kiss. "Yes, Fuck, yes," he murmured against Louis' mouth.

"Great," Louis beamed, "But actually first I have to take a real shower at home."

"Right, of course." Liam stepped back from Louis and they got out of the steamy bathroom and back to the locker room. 

"I'd ask you to join, but then I'd never actually shower." Louis grabbed his change of clothes. "Pick me up at seven instead?"

"Six-fifty probably because I won't be able to wait."

Louis licked his lips to keep his pleased smile from showing. "Okay, six-fourty-five it is."

Liam smiled in answer and got dressed next to Louis, sneaking peaks just because he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whell! That was fun!


	32. Zouis/Ziall - Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn comes back after leaving the boys and Louis and Niall take care of him in different ways. 
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Louis  
> Kinks: Blow job. Frottage. Lots of Angst. Bareback. Helping hand. Riding. Rimming. Reach around. Orgasm delay/denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I did the Zayn. It's a bit short and a ton angsty but it's-fuck it's done. I don't know 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"What is it, Zayn?"

/Are you around?/

Louis sighed and looked around his flat the boys frequented when they were in London. "Yeah, Niall and I. Not sure where the others are."

/Mind if I stop by?/

"It's only been a few weeks, Zayn. I thought we were going for a clean break."

/We are, we will. I just...I miss you guys./ 

"You wouldn't have to if you stayed." Louis could practically see Zayn beating himself up on the other end. His fear was confirmed when he heard a shaking release of breath. "Yeah, come on."

/Oh thanks, Lou. Really, thank you./

"You know what this is, Zayn. You're not staying long."

The disappointment was palpable. /I know, Lou./ The call ended and Louis wandered into the living room to find Niall on the couch watching a footie game. "Zayn's coming 'round."

Niall spit out the water that he'd just gulped down, "What?! Why? I'm not-not yet."

"I know, but you should have heard him, Niall. He needs-"

"I know what he needs," Niall grit out, "He doesn't deserve it."

"Well I already told him to come over. I'll take him to my room."

"Do that."

Louis grabbed a towel from one of the bathrooms and laid it over his sheets before going to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water. To soon he heard the door bell ring. Niall crossed his arms over his chest and pointedly ignored the sound, while Louis went to answer it. On the other side was a gruff-looking Zayn. He'd been supposedly in the studio for a few months, working on new music, but Louis wasn't sure if he'd even left his own flat for days by the looks of him.  
"Come in, love." Zayn nodded solemnly and walked past Louis into the huge living room. "How are you?"

Zayn turned at the question in the quiet house. He tried not to feel Niall's steady gaze on his back. "I'm, uh, I'm alright, yeah."

"Sure?" Louis stepped closer with a worried look. Zayn couldn't help the pull, leaning into him and letting Louis wrap his arms around Zayn's tired body. "Where's Perrie?"

"Home," Zayn mumbled, "We haven't talked in days. I think she knows where I'm at in my mind right now."

"Does she know that you're here?"

Zayn pulled back and nodded, "Said to take care of it."

"Okay, then, come on." Louis started to pull Zayn toward his room, but Zayn stopped them.

"Niall?" The blond hadn't taken his steely gaze off Zayn for a second even though he was still refusing to speak.

"He's not-" Louis tried, "Not today, Zayn." He tugged harder until Zayn moved with him to his room. Louis shut the door behind them and brought Zayn to sit on the edge of the bed. Louis sank to the carpet between Zayn's knees and laid cautious hands on his thighs. "Tell me what you want."

Zayn smiled sadly and leaned over to give Louis a quick kiss. "You," he muttered against his lips, "Give me you."

Louis nodding in understanding and brushed his palms up Zayn's jeans to undo the button and zipper. He pushed them down until Zayn was kicking all his layers onto the floor, his shirt the only things he had to hide how much he needed this. "Relax and be still. I'm not getting my mouth fucked today."

Zayn groaned weakly but nodded. "Sure, Lou." Louis wrapped Zayn's semi in his small hand and trailed the flat of his tongue up the side of Zayn's entire length before closing his lips around just the very tip. Zayn moaned, needing more, but knowing better. If he wanted something from Louis, the only way he'd get it is on Louis' terms. Louis lowered down, taking more and surrounding Zayn's prick in wet heat. "Lou," Zayn sighed. 

Louis hummed around his length and bobbed his head easily, not working too hard to please, but showing his obvious skill. Once he assessed that Zayn was thick, hard, and wet he pulled off with a slick pop, making Zayn groan again. "Scoot back. On the towel." Zayn obeyed, sliding his shirt up a little to let the skin of his back brush against the soft towel. Louis went to his dresser and pulled out his lube before stripping off his pants and coming back to Zayn to straddle his hips. He settled his legs wide and ground their erections together lazily. 

Zayn swallowed suddenly. "Louis," he scolded.

Louis chuckled, "Yes, Zee?"

"Don't tease."

Louis gripped Zayn tight around his base. "Excuse me? You come to my house. This isn't your home anymore, Zayn. But you come here begging for me. You promised no more, but here you are. I give you what you want and you're complaining?"

"No," Zayn tried, "No, of course not. I just-I need you."

Louis looked down at the darker boy with knowing eyes, "I know." He leaned over and gave Zayn a soft kiss, "Why don't you open me up?"

Zayn nearly ripped the lube from Louis' hand, making Louis chuckle. Louis scooted up a bit so Zayn could reach around him easily, running slick fingers down his crease. Louis laid forward and pressed his lips to Zayn neck while Zayn pushed his finger into Louis' hole. Zayn clicked his tongue, "Louis?"

Louis rolled his hips, "Yeah, love," he breathed.

"Have you been fucked already today?"

Louis laughed, light and airy, and golden like the sun. "Niall woke up happy."

Zayn pulled Louis closer with the arm around his back, "God, I miss you guys."

Louis pursed his lips tight to keep from agreeing that they missed him too. Because they agreed; a clean break was better for everyone. Instead he sucked on the sweet spot under Zayn's jaw that he knew so well and whispered, "If you want me, Zayn, then take me." And so he did. Zayn smoothed lube over himself and lifted Louis up before sitting him down on his length. Louis went down smoothly, open from another of Zayn's former best mates being inside him not hours ago. Despite being fucked loose already, Zayn felt snug inside Louis' body, like he was made to take Zayn.

Their breaths fanned over each other's skin, shirts getting sticky between them. Zayn went from zero to sixty in seconds. Louis just held onto Zayn's shoulders and tried to give back as much as Zayn was giving. Zayn kept a strong hold on Louis' hips as he planted his feet and thrusted up into the blue-eyed boy. "Lou, I missed you so much. Fuck, I'm so sorry."

Louis kept his face burried in Zayn's scruff, holding back whimpers from Zayn's brutal pace. He could feel the bruises already forming on his body and he knew that without Zayn he was missing something absolutely vital. "I know, Zee," he placated. 

"I didn't know what I gave up. I had no idea," his rhythm started to falter, "it would be so bad."

Louis arched his back, angling Zayn straight to his prostate. "Oh fuck, Zayn." He clenched his fingers in Zayn's soft tee. "I miss you so much."

"Lou," Zayn moaned and filled Louis' clenching hole. 

"Don't stop," Louis pleaded, "I'm so close." Zayn snuck a hand between them and tugged Louis to a shaking orgasm. 

Zayn grabbed his clothes while Louis used the towel to wipe them off. Once Zayn was dressed, he placed a gentle hand in Louis' hair and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. "Thanks, Lou."

Louis played at put-out. "Whatever, Malik. Don't call me." But the way he brushed his fingers over Zayn's lips let him know that if he did call, Louis would answer. 

Zayn left Louis to air out his room and passed a still grumpy Niall on the couch. "Bye, Nialler."

"Shut up," he spat.

Zayn was actually taken aback. It was a rare site when Zayn saw Niall's anger directed at him, but his behavior over the last few months should have him expecting it. He went over to stand in front of Niall and the couch, "Look, Niall. I'm really sorry for coming here. Well actually, I'm sorry for leaving in the first place."

"You should be," he seethed. 

"I'm not saying sorry for leaving the band, because I had to do that, for me, Ni." 

Niall shot up from his seat, "I'm not asking you to be. I just wish you'd have the decency to stick to our agreement. I'm not mad that you left One Direction, Zayn. I'm mad you left us! And now that you have, you won't even leave us be. You only come around when you need a good fuck, like that's all we were to you." Zayn could practically taste the disgust on Niall's tongue. "If you're gonna go, then do it, but don't come back."

Zayn tried to put a hand on Niall's hip, but he smacked it away. "Of course you're more than a casual fuck to me. You're my best friends. I didn't want to leave, but I could tell I wasn't welcome here."

Niall laughed humorlessly, "Zayn," he shook his head in defeat before snatching Zayn's hand and dragging him across the flat. He pushed open a door and stood at the threshold. "We haven't even been in your room since you left. We can't bring ourselves to move anything, much less throw it away. No matter how angry we are."

Zayn looked around his room, book still left open on the bed from his last night here. He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around Niall, ignoring his tense body. "I don't want to leave you, love. I never did. I'd be here everyday if you let me," he whispered in Niall's ear.

"You don't have to lie to me, Zayn." Niall turned in his arms. "If you want something, just ask.

"I am asking, Ni. Let me stay with you."

"For how long?" he rebutted bitterly.

"As long as I can." Zayn nuzzled into Niall cheek and planted a strong kiss on the forever-flushed skin there. "I'll stay as long as you'll have me."

"How do you know I even want you?" The question was harsh, but his voice was soft, on the edge of relenting. 

"I don't. But if you let me, I'll give you whatever you want."

Niall bit his lip in consideration. "Whatever I want?"

"Anything," Zayn answered immediately.

"We'll see about that," Niall smirked and pulled them into Zayn's room. Niall turned them and pushed Zayn down on the bed roughly. "Turn over." Zayn did as he was told. "Why do you still have clothes on?"

Zayn shed his clothing as fast as he could before getting on his hands and knees. "You too," Zayn instructed.

Niall ignored him and kneeled on the bed. "I'm so mad at you."

Zayn nodded into the sheets, "I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sor-oh fuck!"

Niall hummed with his mouth pressed to Zayn's rim. He flicked his tongue slowly across the tight ring, pulling a longing mewl from Zayn. He pulled back just enough for his lips to brush along Zayn's skin when he said, "You can't imagine how we feel right now. You've hurt us, Zayn."

"I'm sorry," Zayn begged, stuttering when Niall pressed his tongue inside. "Oh God, Niall," Zayn cursed and reached back for Niall's head. He pulled Niall to him harder, pushing his tongue in deeper. "Yes," he breathed.

Niall curled his tongue and swirled it along Zayn's warm walls. He felt him clench around his tongue and smirked. He pulled out and kissed one cheek, then the other. Niall reached around and ran his hand over Zayn's leaking shaft. "Wanna come, babe?"

"Yes, come on. It hurts, Ni. Too sensitive."

"Hmm, wow. Sounds like what we've been saying since you left. I guess you can understand." He licked a fat strip from Zayn's balls to his hole, making Zayn arch back on his face. His thighs started to shake, but Niall took his hand and mouth away. "Oh no, love. You're not coming. Louis already gave you that gift. I'm not about to give in so easily."

Niall got off the bed and grabbed Zayn's pants. "Get dressed. I'm making chicken for dinner." With that Niall turned and walked to the door. "And if I find out you came, none of us will touch you for a month."

Zayn groaned and buried his face in his pillows. "Ni," he whined.

"See in a few. The boys should be home soon."

Niall closed the door behind him, leaving Zayn to deal with his own problems like he'd left them months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright? I don't know I'm just- I'm nervous. Ugh. I don't know


	33. Larry/Zouis - Pass the Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry have been together forever but now they're different and Louis goes to Zayn for understanding. 
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Louis  
> Kinks: Blow job. Gagging. Cum swallowing. Friends to lovers. Grinding. Fingering. Bareback. Reach around. Helping hand. Headspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuyyys. Okay my shit is so angsty lately. I'm #sorrynotsorry. But it's a good one I think. Longer than I intended but hey. You can't rush art. (I'm kidding I swear I'm not that conceited.)
> 
> So officially my req list is closed for now. I have so many to do but I'll let you know when it opens again. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Shh, Harold," Louis giggled, "Someone will hear."

Harry pulled Louis' fingers out of his mouth with a wide grin, "I can't really help it. You're so...ugh," he groaned. Louis bit his lip playfully and lowered back down to take Harry into his mouth again. Harry moaned and bucked up. Louis hummed in disapproval and shoved his fingers back in Harry's mouth. "Yeah, Lou. Fuck," he squeaked around the digits and came, embarassingly fast, into Louis' mouth. When Louis swallowed with a raised brow and cheeky smile, Harry figured he was forgiven. 

"Sweet. As always."

Harry groaned at Louis' filthy mouth and pulled him up from his knees and onto their tiny bunk. The boys would be back soon, and the room reaked. "We should open a window."

Louis burrowed into Harry's naked body for warmth, "No, then it'll be cold."

Harry chuckled, "I'll keep you warm, but the boys will hate us if they come back to the smell."

"Not true. Remember when Zayn walked in on-"

"Yes! I remember. No need to rehash," Harry cut him off.

"And he doesn't hate us," Louis pointed out.

"That's because he loves you. You're the only one that'll play pranks with him. Match made in heaven, I think."

"Not me," Louis disagreed.

"Why not?"

"I've already got my match," Louis whispered and leaned up to kiss Harry, quick and sneaky, before hopping off the bed and opening the window. 

***

"Lou, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Harry!"

"You're overreacting. He's just a friend."

"Friend my ass, Harry. Don't lie to me." Louis pressed fingers to his temples, "I just wanna know how many times."

"How many times, what?"

Louis clenched his hands into fists to try and keep in control. "How many times you've let him fuck you, Harry! How many times you've left me and gone to him and fucked him. How many times?"

"I never-"

"How many times?!" he screamed.

"A couple! Fuck, Louis," he sighed.

"A couple," Louis repeated, like he already knew. Which really, he did. "And what about Lottie's birthday? Where were you?"

"I was...I don't know, Lou."

"Where were you, Harry," Louis asked again, words sharper.

"With some friends. I don't know."

"Some friends. You mean those friends that make you buy thousand dollar head scarves, and tell you it's cool to ditch your boyfriend for a club? Those friends?"

"It's not like that, Lou."

"Then what is it like, Harry?!"

Harry leaned back on the wall that divided his kitchen from his living room and crossed his arms. "They're my friends."

"And they're more important than me. Those ego-stroking, hippies are more important than me?" Louis said it all so calmly. Not really wanting to hear what Harry had to say.

"No, Lou, of course not," Harry popped off the wall and came towards Louis, but Louis backed up, hands raised.

"I don't know who you are anymore. You're not my Harry."

"I'm the same person, Lou. I still love you."

Louis nodded lazily, "I know. I love you, too."

"See? It's not so bad. And I'm sorry about Fizzy's party. I'll make it up to her. Buy her something nice."

Louis clicked his tongue and nodded again, "It's was Lottie's party."

"Right, Lottie. That's what I meant."

"And she doesn't want your money, Haz. No one here cares about your bagillion dollars! That's only important to your friends," he spat. "I just want you."

"You have me. You do. I swear."

"Are you coming to Liam's party next week?"

"Liam's party. Uh, yes, of course. When is it?"

"The 20th. Only day we could get all the guys together. You said you were available."

Harry frowned, "The 20th. Uh, God, I told Nick I'd go out of town with him that weekend."

"It's Liam's birthday, Harry! It's Liam!"

"I know, God," Harry put a hand to his forehead, "I'll be there. I'll just come back early from the trip. I'll try and make it."

Louis scoffed, "Try and make it. Yeah, okay, Harry," and shook his head. He grabbed his keys and jacket and made for the door. Harry reached out for him, but Louis pushed him off. When he got to the front door he turned back to find Harry starring after him. "You know, you're not this big thing people make you out to be. You're one of five, Harry. And you're just a boy. Find some humility before you destroy this band." With that he walked out and never looked back.

***

Louis never told anyone, not even his mum, what happened between he and Harry. He just told them that they broke up and left it at that. The boys were curious and a bit weary, but stayed quiet. They stayed quiet while Louis got angry, and Harry got weepy. Harry would try to reach out to Louis, but was met with a cold shoulder. Louis ignored his calls and kept a safe distance. Niall and Liam sided with Harry even though they didn't mean to. Niall was always Harry's favorite and Liam couldn't help but want to heal the broken boy. Zayn though, Zayn saw what they others didn't. He saw how hurt Louis was, that really Louis was the fragile one. They were always close, but when Louis needed a shoulder after the split, Zayn was there. 

***

Louis scrolled through his feed. His unfiltered feed. The one that all the fans he followed were on. Sometime during the show last night, apparently, Harry had started to come up to Louis but Louis just turned and walked away. Twitter was screaming at the top of it's digital lungs that he'd done something to Harry, that they weren't okay and Louis wasn't helping. Louis threw his phone down on the couch and pressed his palms against his teary eyes. "It's not fair," he lamented.

"What's not fair?"

Louis snapped his head up to see Zayn standing over him. He hadn't noticed his approach with the pounding in his ears. "Nothing," he waved it off.

"It's the thing from the show last night right? I saw the GIFs and stuff." He sat next to Louis and slapped a gentle hand on his knee. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I don't particularly want to," Louis grumbled. 

"Alright," Zayn trailed off. "Well I do have this other thing that you might be interested in." Louis eyed him curiously as Zayn waggled his brows and plucked a joint from his pocket. The tension broke instantly and Zayn was laughing easily. "Relax, Lou. I haven't seen you so wound up since you stole all of Liam's jeans and soaked 'em in bleach."

"Oh God," Louis groaned, "He will never let me live that down. I swear it was like I-"

"Ruined his entire wardrobe." Louis opened his mouth to rebut, but then considered it and shut his mouth. "I just rolled it." Louis raised a brow, making Zayn bark a laugh, "I had a feeling."

Louis sighed in resignation, "Okay, light it up. I'm gonna go grab a water. I might cry," he put a hand up, "Don't judge. So I'll need the hydration." He got up from the couch and headed to his kitchen.

"I wouldn't. You know that."

"I know," Louis called from the kitchen. "But if we do this, I might really cry."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Louis came back to the couch with an unamused face. "You're not making me want to tell you."

"Come sit down you wanker, and tell Daddy Zayn all about it."

Louis shoved him, "Come off it. I'm really considering telling you something I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

Zayn put his hands up in surrender, "Alright. I'm serious now." Zayn flicked his lighter and held it up to the joint in his mouth. He let it burn a moment before inhaling and lighting the grass. He held the first hit in and passed it to Louis. Louis watched Zayn close his eyes and lay his head back on the couch before blowing the smoke into the air in a thick cloud.

Louis took his own hit, eyes locked on Zayn raising and falling chest, pulling comfort from the easy movement. He dropped his jaw and let the smoke filter out on its own. When he looked back to Zayn's face, Zayn was watching him. Louis blew the last bit out and sent a dopey smile Zayn's way. They fell into each other and let the warmth of flying fill their bodies.

"It wasn't my fault," Louis finally spoke up, filling the quiet air with long-awaited truth.

"I know."

"I couldn't stay," Louis' face scrunched up with the overwhelming heaviness of his heart. "He..."

"He what?"

Louis turned and hid his face in Zayn's neck. "He," Louis groaned weakly, "He forgot Liam's birthday."

Zayn shocked Louis by laughing. Louis didn't think it was funny. Liam was a valued member of their society and he deserved a good birthday. "That can't be it, mate."

"Well I mean, that's important."

"Of course it is. But you wouldn't give up on someone you love because of that."

God. Why the hell was Zayn always so wise when he was high? Louis always turned into a bumbling idiot when he toked, but apparently Zayn reached some higher level of enlightenment every time. Not. Fucking. Fair.

"I didn't give up on him."

"That's not what it looks like, Lou." 

Louis knew that. And Zayn knew Louis knew. "He's different now, I think."

Zayn nodded, "Maybe. People change."

"I don't even recognize him anymore." Louis took another hit to find the time to organize the words threatening the inside of his head. "The Hazza I know was loyal. Innocent. He didn't care about fucking money. Or parties. He just wanted good people around him."

"That sounds like Harry, yeah."

"Not anymore. He changed a long time ago. And I didn't even see it until it was too late."

"What changed?"

"I," Louis leaned further into Zayn, "I think he lost himself on accident. Now he's too important for me. Now he has better friends and better people to fuck."

"That's not true, Louis. Harry loves you more than any-"

"It is true. He told me so."

Louis felt Zayn stiffened under him, finally showing a hint of uncertainty. "What do you mean?"

"Harry found someone else to fuck. Well more likely, to get fucked by," he scoffed. 

Zayn squeezed the knee he had a hand on. "You're sure?"

"He told me. I knew. I could tell, but I made him tell me."

"I'm so sorry, Louis."

"Harry said that, too. I don't know if I believe him. He said it wasn't a big deal."

"It's a big deal. He cheated on you," Zayn urged, sounding angry. Zayn took what was left of the joint and inhaled deeply, almost harshly, before stubbing out the paper on a magazine. He turned in his seat on the couch to face Louis with a determined look in his eyes. "It's not right, Lou. He's walking around like he's the victim and everyone thinks it's your fault." He stamped both hands onto Louis' legs, "This is not your fault."

"I don't know..."

Zayn turned Louis to face him. "No, this is not your fault. No one deserves to be cheated on. Especially not you."

Louis could barely keep his head up, so instead of trying he let it fall to the couch and looked up at Zayn with a wicked smile. "Thanks, liar pants."

Zayn chuckled and gripped Louis' chin firmly, "Repeat after me: It is not my fault."

"I don't want to talk about him," Louis whined, "Hurts."

Zayn considered it, then relented and nodded, "Of course." He sat back into the couch again and put his arms on the back cushions. "I just wish you got it," he laughed, mostly to himself, "You're so blind sometimes."

Zayn wasn't touching him now, his hands were gone and so was the heat from him. To remedy that, Louis scooted over and sat in Zayn's lap, throwing his legs out and laying sideways on his chest, head tucked in his next. The instant comfort made Louis break, tears finally falling. "It makes sense, really. If you think about it."

"What does?" Zayn questioned as one arm wrapped around his back and the other carded through his hair.

"He's him. And I'm me. I was never good enough for him, now we just finally figured it out."

Zayn lowered his head, lips resting in Louis hair. "That's not true. You are good enough. Better. You're better, Lou."

"How?"

Zayn tilted Louis' head back to look at him, "You're nice, and funny-" Louis rolled his eyes at that, "and caring. You love your sisters and your mum. You love us. And we love you," Zayn brought Louis close so he could hide in his neck, "I love you."

"Yeah?"

Zayn just laughed, a tired sound. "Yeah."

"Why? Why would people love me when there are Harry's in the world?"

"Not everybody wants a Harry," Zayn answered and looked down at Louis, "Some like Louis' more. I do."

Louis didn't get it, his foggy mind couldn't put the points together, but Zayn sounded smart and sincere, and that made more sense that Louis' entire life the past couple months. He wasn't sure where the connections from his thoughts to his body came from, but then he was kissing Zayn. Like really kissing him. Like he hadn't kissed in so long.

Zayn didn't even need a moment before he was opening Louis' mouth with his tongue and pushing him down on the couch under him. Louis squeaked in surprise but held the kiss and wrapped his legs around Zayn's long body, one hiked up around his waist the other nudging along his thigh. "Lou," Zayn huffed out and pulled back just enough to breath, but Louis wasn't having it. He needed Zayn. Needed him around him, over him, in him. In every fiber of him. Why wasn't Zayn apart of him, in his mind? 

Louis shook his head of the heavy thoughts, trying to focus his vision. "Please," was all he could transform into words. 

"I just-" Zayn tried, but his body was still rolling gently on top of Louis. "I don't know."

"You don't want to," Louis nodded in understanding. "That's okay." Louis let his legs fall from Zayn's body.

"No," Zayn sighed in defeat and pressed a hand between them to squeeze Louis' unattended to erection. Louis gasped and bucked into Zayn's hand before cursing himself mentally and tensing his body to keep still. "Of course I want to. God," he nuzzled along Louis' scruff, "I want you. Look at you." Louis blushed at the blatant flattery. "But I don't think you want this. At least with me."

Of course he did. He would always want Zayn. Zayn was his. Here. Always here for him. Above everyone. Even Harry, it seemed. "Always want you."

Zayn was still shaking his head. "You're high, Louis. You'd let me do whatever I wanted."

Louis liked that idea. More of that. "Yes," he groaned and arched up into Zayn's body. 

"No," Zayn argued and sat back on his heels, looking down on Louis' body laid out and flushed through his thin shirt. It was an unfair temptation. He wondered how Harry could look anywhere else. "I can't do that to you." Zayn stood from the couch and readjusted himself. "I'm gonna go cool off. If you need to talk we can." 

Louis saw Zayn start to walk away and panicked. He reached out, grabbing ahold of Zayn's joggers and falling off the couch in the process. He collected himself as best he could and crawled to Zayn, eyes teary and breath short. "Don't go," he whispered. "I do want you. Need you," he admitted through clenched teeth. "You're everything. The only one that cares."

Louis looked up at Zayn from his knees, blue eyes alight with fear of abandonment and lust. Zayn whispered a small, "Fuck," at the sight. "I'm not the only one. You could have anyone."

"I don't want anyone," Louis confirmed and wrapped his small hands around Zayn's thighs, "I want you." He leaned forward and pressed an open kiss to Zayn's joggers, right over his bulge. 

Zayn let his head fall back on a moan, a hand flying to Louis' hair. When Louis pressed his warm lips more firmly and swiped his tongue out to lick over Zayn's cotton-clad hard on, Zayn's knees nearly buckled. "Jesus fuck, Louis."

"Let me," he asked as his fingers played at Zayn's waistband. 

Zayn attempted a few more unsure sounds before Louis took that as a yes and yanked his bottoms down and swallowed Zayn's cock before he could blink. "Oh my-fuck," he pushed out, air gone from his lungs. Louis just scooted closer and took Zayn deeper. Zayn rocked forward with the feeling, gagging Louis for a moment before pulling back and apologizing. Louis just hummed and pushed down to nose at Zayn's hair splattered across his pelvis. "Louis, Lou, I-I want you." Louis made a sound of agreement as his tongue rubbed along the underside. "No, like. I want-" he huffed and pulled out reluctantly, lifting Louis' chin to look at him. "Will you let me fuck you?"

Louis swallowed to soothe his throat and nodded, "Yes."

Zayn had to take a long breath at the sound of Louis' voice. "You've bottomed before, right?"

Louis wanted to roll his eyes, make Zayn aware that with a cock like Harry's available to you, you take it. But Zayn was looking at him like he was precious china, breakable and expensive. So he just nodded and licked his lips while his eyes flicked down to Zayn's still hard cock. He was listening, of course he was, but it was just there. Red with little beads of precome dripping from the tip and so maybe Louis wasn't listening.

"Fuck me, Louis blurted out.

Zayn laughed, "You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"Um, yes. No. Um...fuck me?" he tried again.

Zayn shook his head good-naturedly, "Incorrigible. Up now," he nodded for Louis to stand. Louis did, pressing forward to kiss Zayn again. Zayn toed off his pants then tugged off his shirt and went to work on Louis' shorts, tugging them down with his pants. Louis shivered at the new cool air on his heated prick. Once Louis was free of his clothing, Zayn grubbed the backs of his thick thighs and picked Louis up to straddled his hips. Louis crossed his ankles behind Zayn's back and wrapped his fingers in Zayn's growing locks. He was rolling his hips, rubbing his aching length against Zayn's in need.

Zayn walked them forward into Louis' bedroom, still molding his lips to the shorter boy's. He dropped Louis on the bed and began rifling through his drawers. He internally whoop'd when he found the lube, turning back to the bed and dropping them beside Louis' squirming body. His legs were bent, cock sitting heavy between them, chest heaving and red, lip caught between his teeth. Zayn was going to explode with the need to ravish this boy.

He laid over Louis' body, resting close while he brought the lube between them and handed it to Louis before holding his fingers out to him, "Slick me up."

Louis nodded easily and popped the cap open, drizzling the wet contents over two of Zayn's fingers. Zayn pulled them away without warming, making Louis spill onto his chest, and brought them to Louis' hole. Louis tried to keep his ragged breathing under control, but Zayn was making these soft circles over his rim, and Louis' mind was flipping with each one. 

"Zee," he growled, "Come on."

Zayn seemed to get it then, because he pressed a finger into Louis. Louis' breath cut off, disappear from his chest, and left him gripping at Zayn's back. He didn't realize it'd been so long, even before they broke up, that he'd had something, someone, inside him. Little grunts slipped off his tongue as Zayn moved his finger inside his hole. 

When Zayn slipped the second inside, Louis actually scratched at the soft, golden skin over Zayn's back muscles. His breaths were coming out in harsh puffs, fanning over Zayn's top lip. Louis squeezed his eyes shut tight and rode out the discomfort. Zayn kissed all over his face. His lips. The tip of his nose. His eyelids. By the time he was scissoring his fingers, Louis was giggling and squirming under him. 

Then Zayn curled his fingers and Louis' entire mind shut off. Blank. White noise. A muffled sound in comparison to the blaring rush of pleasure. Zayn smirked down at Louis before biting his bottom lip, sucking on the quivering piece of Louis' body. Louis tightened his legs around Zayn's hips and pushed Zayn closer with his heels. "Ready?" 

All Louis' mouth could spout was some half whine/half grunt, but Zayn got the gist. He pulled his fingers out slowly, keeping them pressed into Louis' prostate until the last second. Louis back lifted from the bed with the movement, rising higher as Zayn retreated from inside his body. "Budge up." Louis contemplated moving, but letting go of any part of Zayn was out of the question so he just furrowed his brows and pouted. Zayn sighed but smiled fondly as he put an arm around Louis' waist and lifted them together to move more onto the bed.

Once centered, Zayn dropped them, laying heavy on Louis' body. Louis smiled, content, and grinded on him. Zayn stopped that before it led him over a cliff he couldn't climb back from. "Wanna be inside you, Lou."

"Yes," he panted, toes curling against Zayn's ass. 

Zayn shuffled back just enough to line up and then slowly, so slowly, push inside. Louis was twitching and trying to push back, unable to with Zayn's firm hold, by the time Zayn bottomed out. Louis released a breath of relief and his body just melted into the sheets and into Zayn. "Please, Zayn."

"How do you want me?" 

What a silly question? Just like this. Obviously. There was no better way for them to be. "I, what?"

"How do you want it? Soft and slow. Or fast and rough. Whatever you need."

Oooohhh. Well that was a very good question then. He wanted...um. He didn't know. He imagined Zayn wrapped around him, sinking into him in a smooth, deep rhythm. Then he saw him with his hand gripping the duvet, rocketing into Louis' panting body. "Want you." Good answer, Lou. Where was his brain today? Oh yeah, stubbed out on magazine in his living room.

Zayn just chuckled lightly though and leaned down to whisper, "How about both then."

Louis shuddered, "Yeah, yeah that."

Zayn curled his arm around Louis' waist tighter and cupped his other behind his head as he settled on top of him. The first thrust was more of a gliding key into the lock of Louis' body, fitting perfectly and unlocking a series of long, languid thrusts. They're bodies moved together, waves of skin on skin fit together in pleasure. 

The pressure to Louis prostate was soft but constant, a boiling pot simmering over a hot flame, water heating slowly until it erupted into a boil. Just when Louis was reaching his boiling point Zayn let him go and pulled out. Louis let loose the most desperate sound. Zayn kissed up and down his chest in apology. "Turn over." Zayn's voice was as deep as it was whisper-light, his head in a whole 'nother world.

Louis, eager to feel that so-close feeling again, flipped onto his stomach and pushed his ass out. Zayn groaned and squeezed the flesh in his hand. He laid over him and pushed back inside, kissing his shoulder blades reverently. Louis' body lost all tension and he fell to the bed with a soft huff. "Uh, uh," Zayn reprimanded and pulled Louis' hips off the bed. "Trust me, you'll like it better like this." Louis spread his legs to get better leverage and arched his back. Zayn hummed in approval and scratched lightly down his side. "Hold on tight, love." 

With that, Zayn bracketed Louis' chest with his arms and pulled out only to quickly and harshly push back in. Louis didn't get a moment to breath before he did it again, tip laying into Louis' spot brutally for only a second at a time. Louis arched higher towards Zayn and Zayn let a pleased smile grow on his face as he pummeled Louis' curvy body into the mattress. Louis held tight to the sheets by his head, just able to keep his hips properly placed for Zayn to hit that little bundle. 

Zayn didn't play at teasing, working them both without remorse towards their climax. Louis was puffing lost ah's into the bed while Zayn closed his eyes for a moment and felt Louis' tight body around him. Too much. Just enough. So right. 

Zayn moved one hand to Louis' hip to keep him still as he kept his pace. Louis thighs were flexing, his knees digging into the bed. "Z-Zayn," he pleaded.

"So tight, baby. Fit me so well. You're perfect."

Louis shook his head against the duvet, unable to take Zayn's words on top of his cock inside him. "Need-"

"I know. I'm close. Come on, baby." He moved his hand from Louis' hip around to play at the wet head of his dick. Louis nearly screamed, shaking from the intensity. Zayn closed his fist around Louis' tip, rubbing his thumb in tiny circles over his slit. Louis scratched at the material under him, going mad and loving it. Louis tensed, body frozen, as he shot into Zayn's hand. Zayn squeezed and pumped him through it, Louis' body shaking out the stiffness, fingers twitching. Zayn returned his hand to Louis' hip and gave a handful of thrusts before filling him with a gasp and then Louis' name after a moment of unbelievable flight.

Zayn pulled out and just barely managed to twist his body enough to land next to Louis on his bed. Louis was so still, face buried in the sheets. Zayn pulled him close and brushed his hair out of his face. "Lou?" He didn't open his eyes. "LouBear, answer me." He rubbed his thumb into Louis' temple while the boy's eyes fluttered open. Louis swallowed thickly and looked at Zayn, not really seeing him. "Louis?"

Louis licked his lips and swallowed again. "Yeah," he breathed.

"There you are," Zayn smiled sweetly. "Alright?"

"Yeah," he breathed again, apparently all that came from the mush that was his brain.

"Fucked senseless. I'm not bragging but..." he smirked and kissed Louis' forehead. 

Louis smiled back, dopey and open. "Yeah."

Zayn just laughed and curled Louis into him, ignoring the drying cum on his stomach and the stinging scratches Louis left on his back earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: a little A/N for you. I write these in public places a lot. And while I'm writing my mind like acts out the scene. It helps me play it out naturally and find the right words and what not. 
> 
> So jsyk I'm in public like squirming in my seat and whimpering like a crazy person. For you. All for you. 
> 
> You're welcome.


	34. Narriam - Multi-Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall wants attention, but he goes too far and his boyfriends end up giving him plenty of attention for it. 
> 
> Top: Harry. Liam.   
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Threesome. Daddy kink. Whipping. BDSM. Power play. Dom/sub. Fingering. Sex toys. Dildo improv. Oral sex. Coming untouched. Cum swallowing. Bareback. Double penetration. Coming on person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit dirty and a hella lot o' fun!! Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! (Yes my req list is closed for now I'm sorry. I'll let you know yeah?) MWAH!! Xoxo

"Your right. Drop a grenade," Liam ordered Harry.

Harry snatched a grenade from his digital pants and threw it into the corner full of Zombies before running down the hall into the wide open office of broken windows and scattered paperwork. After a few seconds they heard the explosion and the gurgling of bloody cries from the undead mass.

Niall sat on the couch between his two boyfriends, watching the horror with wide, frightened eyes. He never played these games, but when his boys did he loved how worked up they got. Adrenaline pumping, testosterone high. It always led to activities Niall was much more fond of. All he had to do was work a little magic.

"Li, I'm going up. Watch my back." Harry ascended the stairs, Liam close behind, as they took another floor of the building. 

Niall turned his head to watch Harry's biceps flex from pushing buttons. He licked his lips at the gentle wave of skin moving over them, clenching then relaxing. Niall reached a hand out and trailed his fingers over the tan skin. Harry barely noticed, except a quick smile sent Niall's way before turning back to the game. Niall huffed and turned to Liam, who was equally as engrossed in the game. The blond put a hand on Liam's led and slowly made his way up his jean-clad thigh. Liam turned his leg out towards Niall's hold but didn't look at him. 

Niall knew they were ignoring him on purpose because it always got him hard. He pouted and sat back on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. Niall needed them to pay attention. That's why he had two boyfriends instead of one. So he always got the attention he needed.

But right now he wasn't getting any. And he wanted it. He slipped his hand down his stomach and into his joggers, palming himself for his boys. He swore he could feel eyes on him, spurring him on, but when he looked up at Harry he was fully concentrated on the game, then to Liam, who looked calm as ever with his eyes on the screen.

Niall worked harder, wrapping his fingers around himself and gasping at the touch. He was twitching in his hand, but getting nowhere with the two. Niall set his jaw and stood up, walking over and pressing the power button on the gaming system before turning and crossing his arms over his chest with a petulant frown. 

"I'm hard here," he whined. 

"And in serious trouble," Liam growled. "We were in the middle of something."

"And that was incredibly rude," Harry chimed in.

Niall balled his pale hands into fists by his side, "What's rude is that neither of my boyfriends give a fuck about me."

The two larger boys laughed. "You thought we didn't notice?" Liam asked.

Harry raised a brow. "Of course we could hear you moaning like a little slut between us. Touching yourself like a thirteen year old."

Niall's eyes dropped to the floor. "You were ignoring me."

He heard a coo and then felt Harry's hands on his thin hips, "Only because you know you love it when you have to work for it." Niall couldn't pretend to disagree, especially when he arched into Harry's hands at his words. "You were just about to break me, sprawled out like that, working yourself over like Li and I weren't even there." His voice got lower the more he thought about it. Niall was sure Harry was going to kiss him. But when he tilted his chin up to meet him, Harry stepped back and dropped his hands. "Then you went and turn our game off, baby. And acting like a child isn't the way to get what you want." He went and sat back beside Liam. "Now you've earned yourself a punishment."

Liam lit up at that, always the one for a punishment. "Very bad, Niall."

Niall started shifting nervously, digging his toes in the carpet. "I'm sorry."

"Not yet, but you will be," Liam's eyes sparkled. Niall whimpered with the implication. Liam got up and went to Niall, taking his hand and kissing the back. "I will ruin you," he said sweetly, making Niall's mouth fall open in silent shock. He pulled him, Harry trailing behind, to their bedroom. Liam pulled Niall's back to his front before bending him over the edge of the bed. "Behave and I'll fuck you. Misbehave and I'll leave you like this, hard and alone. Really impress me and Harry will fuck you too."

"Yes, Daddy."

Liam hummed in approval, "That's right, baby." Then Liam had his hands under Niall and was stripping him of his bottoms, pulling them to his ankles and leaving the boy's bottom half bare. "Spread your legs," Liam instructed with a tap to his thigh. 

Niall kicked his clothes off, then his shirt, and settled on the bed, legs spread and toes curling into the carpet. His ass was lifted with the position and Harry and Liam had a great view of his soft, clenched hole. Harry reached out and rubbed his dry thumb all the way up and down his crack, digging into his rim on the way. Niall arched into the touch, lifting on his toes for more. 

Liam sighed and gave him a sharp spank on his right cheek. "Behave Niall. At this rate you're not getting either of us."

"I'm sorry," he began immediately, "I'm sorry." 

"Look how pretty he is, Liam. I could look at him all day. Just keep him like this," Harry pulled Niall's prick from between the bed and his stomach to between his legs so they could see him, "Not even touch him." 

Niall whined softly, not liking that idea. Liam massaged the same cheek he just hit in his big hand. "I know what you mean. He's the prettiest fuck boy around." Niall smushed his face further into the bed, muffling his whimpers. 

"Can we do the punishment now? I'd like to fuck him."

"Only if he's good."

Harry made an agreeing sound and pat Niall's ass, "Be good, then. That ass is mine." Niall was dizzy with his boyfriends hovering over him, talking about him like he was their toy. Which he would be if he had any say. 

Their body heat was gone for a moment and Niall had to literally claw the duvet so he didn't squirm and call out for them. But he was rewarded when Liam touched him again, this time with the cool leather end of a riding crop, trailing it down his back and over the curve of his ass. "That's a good boy. So patient."

The first swat was quick and surprising, pulling a squeak from Niall then a silted, "One, Daddy."

"Yes, baby," Liam praised and pressed his thumb over the bottom on Niall's spine, "I didn't even have to remind you."

"Thank you, Daddy," Niall replied, trying his best to please so he could have both his boys.

The next swat of the crop was just as unexpected and more painful. Niall's cock twitched against the edge of the bed. "Two, Daddy."

Three more swats and Niall was panting, eyes teary. "Haz?"

"Hmm?" Harry sounded dazed and a little stunned, even though they'd done this countless times before. 

"Open him up."

"Thank God," he groaned. 

Liam chuckled, "Don't push it in just yet, Haz. Just a couple fingers. Get him squirming."

Niall squeezed his eyes tight. Harry grabbed the lube from the dresser and straddled Niall's back, facing Liam. Harry kept most of his weight on Niall, knowing he liked the feeling of being pinned down. He slicked up two fingers and ran his fingers from the dip in Niall's back, over the curve of his smooth bum, between his cheeks. Liam put his hands on Niall's cheeks and spread them for Harry so he could watch him work. 

Harry circled the pad of his middle finger before pushing in smoothly to the third knuckle. Niall made a noise in the back of his throat but kept mostly still. "Good boy," Harry praised. He knew his fingers were long, and he knew Niall must feel stuffed already without being allowed to adjust. Regardless, Harry only waited a moment before playing the second fingers at his whole. Niall clenched around Harry's fingers at the feeling before the taller boy reached a finger down and massaged down Niall's perineum, the blond relaxing instantly.

Liam watched his boy's hole go from puckered and suffocating then unclenching and allowing Harry to slip his second wet finger inside with little resistance. Liam was so proud. With two fingers buried to the hilt, his cold rings pressing against Niall's heated entrance, he gave Harry the go ahead. Niall gasped and arched when Harry opened his fingers inside the boy, scissoring him wide. Liam gripped his cheeks to keep him in place while Harry's fingers disappeared again and again. 

Niall head was moving gentle with the rhythm of Harry's fingers, feeling them throughout his entire body. Just as Niall got relaxed into it, Harry pulled them out and gave one sharp yank to Niall's sac before sitting back and saying, "Good?"

Niall knew the question wasn't for him, but for Liam, to assess him. So he lifted his ass more off the bed, giving Liam the best view. Liam made an appreciative sound before sliding his fingers idly over his finger-fucked hole. "Perfect. Come here so you can see."

Harry hopped off, Niall missing the weight even before he left, to stand beside Liam. Liam handed Harry the crop and said, "He has five more coming to him for his behavior earlier."

Harry nodded and gripped the long, rounded handle just tight enough. It always felt good in his hand, making him hot knowing how hot it made Niall. He flicked the crop, not totally following through on the first swing. Niall still flinched, ass clenching. "He's so red."

"Because his skin's so white it always looks so bright on him."

"Beautiful," Harry whispered in awe. Liam nodded in agreement and backed up a step so Harry could have room to work. The second swat was harder and left a darker imprint, much to Harry's delight. Niall rose up on his toes with the sting, knees falling in towards each other, but his mouth stayed shut. Another swat, Niall twitched. The fourth, his shoulders pulled off the bed. 

The final hit was long awaited and the hardest yet. Niall bit his lip harshly to keep his moan from radiating into the warm room. But his body was practically off the bed, arched so high that only his face was still pressed to the duvet. Then Liam's hand was on the sensitive skin and Niall hissed, "Very good, baby. Took your punishment like a champ." 

Finally Liam was going to fuck him, and Niall relaxed under the touch. But he was shocked a moment later when what entered him wasn't warm and human, but thinner than Liam and cooler. He realized after a few mind-boggling moments that it was the long handle of the riding crop. God, what he must look like right now. Ass bright red, body shiny with sweat, hole full of the leather sex tool. 

Liam had ahold of the stem and was turning the handle inside Niall slowly. Niall did moan then, hoping this wasn't apart of his punishment so he could use his voice. Liam just hummed and slapped Niall's red cheek playfully, it bouncing against the toy inside him. Harry groaned from somewhere behind him and Niall suddenly realized how little contact he had with both his boyfriends.

"Please," Niall started.

"What, baby? You don't like it?"

Like it? The spanking, or the fleeting touches, or the thing inside him. He liked all of it so he wasn't sure what he meant. "I like it," Niall confirmed airily, "Need Haz to touch me."

"Hmm, baby boy, of course," Harry assured and kneeled in front of the bed between Niall's legs, under the crop. He nodded to Liam, who started moving the handle in and out of Niall while Harry dove in and licked up the underside of Niall's cock pressed the bottom side of the bed. Niall arched into it and whined for more. Harry noses at his balls before sucking one, then both, into his mouth and rolling them over his tongue. His hand were rubbing along Niall's flexed thighs, fingers dipping into the muscle there. Niall was moaning into the sheets, releasing Harry's name like a mantra.

Liam tilted the riding crop and pushed it in deeper, brushing over where he knew would make Niall scream. And scream he did. A high-pitched, needy sound that sounded vaguely like Liam's name. Then Niall was riding the riding crop, pushing his hips back and swallowing it over and over. Liam tapped Harry's shoulder to get him to sit back and watch. Niall only got more desperate when Harry's mouth left, body rocking back on the toy wildly. 

"God," Harry breathed and rubbed circles into Niall's skin. Niall circled his hips, trying to get friction on his cock then sitting back on the handle. He kept the pattern going until his stomach was tight. 

"I need-please, Daddy."

"What, baby?" Liam smirked.

"Can I come, please," he rushed out.

Liam looked down at Harry, who looked up. Harry nodded easily, making Liam smile. "Ok, baby," Niall's breath caught, but Liam hurried on, "If," and Niall whimpered at the word. "You can come now, but if you do then you have take us both together and come again."

Niall was already dripping steadily, a hair's breath from bursting, so he nodded eagerly, "Yes."

Harry kissed his burning ass cheek, making him whimper. "Come on, baby."

Niall sucked the handle in deep, his mouth fell open and his cock spurt onto the bedding, cum dripping down the edge. Harry surged forward and caught the last bit on his tongue, sucking tightly on Niall's tip under him to pull the last of his orgasm from him. Niall writhed and twitched on the bed before going limp. Liam pulled the crop from his whole, watching as the ring molded around it until it was gone and Niall was left open and empty. 

"Can't wait to get in there," Liam spoke softly, "You're gonna feel so good."

Harry stood up and kissed Liam so he could taste Niall on his tongue. Liam moaned and licked into his mouth, hand gripping the back of Harry's neck, swirling Niall's cum between their lips before taking it and swallowing, leaving Harry dazed. He pecked the green-eyed boy's cheek and turned to Niall who was still panting, bent in half over the bed. "Harry, go sit at the top of the bed." 

Harry scampered off, disrobing as he went, and settled into the pillows, legs open and cock standing proud with a wide smile. Liam rolled his eyes fondly at their resident exhibitionist and friendly neighborhood nudist. "Let's get Niall on that lovely cock of yours."

Niall groaned at his name, stirring lazily. Liam wrapped a strong arm around his waist and scooted him up the bed enough for Harry to reached him and pull Niall's lax body to him. "Hi, Nialler," he whispered into his sweaty hair. 

Niall nuzzled towards him, searching for his lips. When he found them, and Harry kissed him, he hummed happily and straddled Harry's lap. "Inside," was all he got out through their lip lock.

Harry groaned at his boyfriend's neediness. He nodded over Niall's shoulder, "Grab the lube and slick me up." 

Niall kissed Harry hard with joy, trying to feel around behind him for the lube. When he couldn't find it he whined into Harry's mouth. A moment later the lube was placed in his hand and he broke apart to find Liam looking down on him adoringly, a smirk on his lips. Niall smiled thankfully at him and turned back to Harry before drizzling the wet substance over Harry and his own hand. He wrapped his hand around Harry and tugged on him, pulling a bead of precome from the tip. 

Harry moaned, low in his throat, sending a shiver through his smaller boyfriend. He didn't want to wait anymore, so Niall lifted up and sank down on Harry little by little, but in his impatience, Harry yanked Niall down by his hips as he pushed up the last few inches into him. Niall screamed out, then fell the Harry's chest, grabbing at his skin for relief. 

"Har-Harry," he begged.

"I know, baby. Stretched so tight around me." He accentuated the statement with a thrust. Niall whimpered and clenched hard. Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around Niall's torso, digging his fingers into the soft muscles of his back. 

Niall kissed Harry's jaw with wet kisses, breath warming Harry's skin. "Move, please."

Harry delivered one soft kiss to Niall's cheek before pulling out and back in with a sharp snap. Niall cried a needy sound into Harry's neck. Harry thrusted up into Niall's body rapidly, the slap of skin on skin resounding in the air. Niall's ass was still so sore, the pain fighting with the pleasure, a whirlwind in his mind. 

Niall felt the bed dip and then hands were stilling the two and making Harry groaned in desperation. "Li," he pleaded.

Liam laid over the two, kissing down Niall's back and rubbing a gentle hand along Harry's forearm wrapped around Niall. "Can you share, Hazza?"

Harry rolled his hips and nodded, feeling Liam's sac against his. "Yes, sir."

Liam kissed his arm to show his approval and grabbed the lube before slicking up two fingers. He pressed the tips to Niall's entrance, playing with the engorged ring of muscle. "You can take both can't you, baby?" 

Niall wasn't sure if he could, but if Liam wanted him to then he would. So he nodded and spread his knees for Liam to have better access. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy." He pushed the tips of both fingers into Niall's tight body, watching as his hole opened to let him in, molding to his fingers. Harry let his head fall to the bed and moaned, enjoying the new tightness. Liam slipped his fingers in to the second knuckle and pulled up on Niall's rim, leaving a small space for him to nudge in. Liam actually doubted for a moment if this would work, but then Niall was rocking back on his fingers and Liam knew his boy could take it.

He lined up his head with Niall's entrance and drilled into the little space he'd created with his fingers. Niall dug his short nails into Harry's shoulders while Harry kissed all along his neck whispering, "Relax, baby. We'll make you feel so good."

Liam waited a minute while Niall's body adjusted to the intrusion before sliding his fingers out the same time he slid in further. Niall bit down on Harry's neck to muffle him scream, then releasing and panting, "Jesus fuck, Li, you're so big."

Liam just chuckled and pressed the two wet fingers on either side of where the two of them were sheathed inside their boyfriend. "You're just so little."

"'M not little," he huffed.

Harry soothed Niall, rubbing a hand up and down his spine. "You are little. Our little boy. And we love you for it."

Niall wanted to argue again, but how could he disagree with that? So instead he just kissed Harry and added, "Can you fuck your little boy now, please?"

"No insistent, yet so polite," Liam mused as he started shifting inside Niall.

Niall moaned easily and nodded, "I'm good for you."

"Absolutely are, baby," Harry reminded him. "Go on, Li. I know you want to." God did he want to. Liam took ahold of Niall's hips and pulled out halfway before pushing back in. Niall practically melted between them. Harry was giddy seeing Niall so open and willing. "Harder, Liam. He needs it."

Liam answered that request easy enough, starting up a harsh pace that had Niall twitching and Harry moaning. Soon Harry joined it and they pushed in and out of Niall in opposite rhythm, so someone was always pressing into his little bundle, and every couple of seconds the widest part of them both would stretch Niall open. 

The friction and the heat had all three riding the fine line of their climax, but when Niall lifted up on his forearms he pushed his boys in deeper and came between his and Harry's stomachs. Niall ducked down and took Harry's nipple in his mouth, sucking the nub between his teeth. Harry yanked on Niall's hair and shot inside him with a moan.

Liam sat up, put both hand on the dip of Niall's lower back before rocketing into him full force, chasing his orgasm. Niall was sensitive, and Harry was still twitching inside him, but he wouldn't give this up for the world. Liam pulled out at the last second and splattered Niall's ass with white streaks. Niall whimpered from the sudden loss, and then again when Harry pulled out. He fell in the bed next to his curly-headed boy and tried to get his brain to form real thoughts past _Fuckfuckfuck _. When Liam laid down on his other side and rubbed lazy fingers over Niall's heaving stomach, he sighed and curled into him.__

__"Thank you."_ _

__"You don't have to thank me for loving you, babe."_ _

__"I know but I will anyway."_ _

__Harry laid himself over Niall's back. "We should thank you for that." Niall just smiled and hid his face in Liam's chest._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Liam? DP? 
> 
> I'm dead


	35. Zarry - Naughty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn comes home from the studio late, forgetting his and Harry's anniversary, so Harry punishes him for it. 
> 
> Top: Harry  
> Bottom: Zayn  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Power play. Spanking. Cheating. Bareback. No lube. No prep. Orgasm delay/denial. BDSM. Choking. Angry sex. Bondage. Breath play. Oversensitivity. Hand job. Rimming. Felching. Multiple orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!! What a lovely day it is :D
> 
> I do have some sad news to share. One of my betas told me yesterday that she found my entire first collection of one shots on the website Ebooks Tree. They stole it and posted it for purchase without my permission. I don't know how long it's been up but when I checked they'd stolen from over 600 people who paid for the download. I am livid. Please, if you write or know someone who does check the site to make sure they haven't stolen your works too. Be careful but let them know this isn't okay. 
> 
> But otherwise I love yall and I feel like I haven't talked to yall in ages. How are you? 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry sat alone at their dining table. The candles were burning down to waxy nubs and the food was now an unappetizing room temperature. He pushed the green beans around his plate with his fork, looking at the food and not even seeing the option of actually eating it. The door clicked open and then shut just as quietly. Harry sighed, knowing Zayn was hoping Harry either wasn't home or was asleep, seeing as the lights were off. But then he came into the flat and passed the open kitchen to find Harry fiddling with his silverware. 

"Harry," he said like he was actually surprised.

"Where were you?" he asked without looking up.

"The studio. What are you doing in the dark?"

"The studio. With him?"

"Harry will you at least look at me when I'm talking to you?"

Harry dropped his fork on his plate, a loud clank filling the tense air. He stood up calmly from the table and walked to where Zayn stood in the middle of the living room. "You forgot."

"Forgot what, babe?"

Harry shook his head regretfully, "How long were you in the studio today?"

Zayn shrugged, "Most of the day."

"And how much of that time did you spend fucking him?" Zayn looked taken aback, but Harry just laughed darkly, "Two years, Zayn. Two years today and you were moaning someone else's name."

"Today..." Zayn dropped his head. "Our anniversary. Fuck, babe, I'm so sorry."

"Don't," Harry put a hand up to stop Zayn's apology. "Just tell me something."

"Harry, I really am-"

"He's not better than me is he? I mean he can't be, right? No one takes you like I do. No one can make you moan like me."

"Of course not, Haz."

"Then why do you insist on fucking him when I'm waiting for you here?" Harry's voice came out strained with unshed tears. 

"Baby, please."

Harry just shook his head, jaw tight. "What does he have that I don't have?"

Zayn closed the space between them and put hesitant hands on Harry's hips. "Nothing. He's...nothing."

"You spend more time with him than you do with me. You fuck him more than me. If that's nothing, what does that make us?"

"Everything. You're everything. I'm sorry, please."

Anger flashed through Harry's body, face getting hot. "Don't give me that." He pushed Zayn back enough that he hit the couch and fell to the cushions. "You lied. You left me alone on our anniversary. You," he yelled and pointed at the dark-haired boy, "have no right!"

Zayn looked up at Harry with pleading eyes, "I'm sor-"

"Apologize again and I'll punish you."

Zayn took in a gasping breath and held Harry's gaze. "I'm sorry."

Harry licked his teeth and nodded. "Hands and knees," he growled.

Zayn scrambled on the couch into position, arm shaking from the intensity in the air. "I'm sorry. I'm sorryimsorry."

Harry's hand came down on the back pocket of Zayn's jeans, making him yelp in surprise. "Shut up. You're not allowed to speak for the rest of the night." Zayn nodded where his head hung between his shoulders. Harry ripped at Zayn's clothes until his jeans and pants were pooled at his knees and his shirt was thrown on the floor. Harry raked his nails up the back of Zayn's thigh, over his ass, and up his side. Zayn arched into the feeling, groaning through his teeth. 

"Har-Harry."

Harry's hand came down on Zayn's bare cheek with a loud smack. "Not a word," he growled. Zayn whimpered in answer and lowered down to his forearms to hide his head. Another spanking came a moment later. "I bet if I kissed you I could taste him." Zayn shook his head against the cushion, but Harry pressed on. "If I shoved my fingers in you would you already be loose?" Another hit. Zayn was shaking, sobs stuttering from him every few seconds. "Do you let him come inside you? Are you already filled, Zee? Don't even need me anymore."

"No," he begged, voice wet with tears. "I need you."

His hardest swat yet landed on Zayn red ass. "I said shut up! You don't get to lie anymore, Zayn." Harry kneeled behind him and started undoing his tight jeans. He leaned over Zayn's back once his hard cock was in his hand and spoke lowly, "I sure hope you're the slut I think you are or this is going to hurt." Harry shoved into Zayn in one hard thrust, burying himself balls deep in seconds. Zayn was loose and a little wet, confirming Harry's worst fears. But he didn't feel the sticky substance he thought he might and at that he let out a sigh of relief. 

Zayn had fists full of the couch cushion, barring his teeth against the onslaught of Harry's thrusts. The curly-headed boy was brutal from the beginning, relentless in his rhythm. Within minutes Harry was moaning Zayn's name and Zayn was rolling back on Harry's cock in desperate need of release. Harry reached around and gripped Zayn's base tight in his fist. "You can't come yet." Zayn released a broken sound at that, sitting back harder on Harry. Harry held him firmly on the hip with his other hand and ordered, "No! I said no."

Zayn slowed at the demanded, body going limp as Zayn's chest fell to the couch. Harry kept his grips tight as he used Zayn's body to get off. Soon he was spilling into his boyfriend, his name falling from his lips. Harry pulled out, short of breath, and yanked Zayn up by his hair. Zayn winced and grabbed at Harry's hips for stability. "Upstairs. Now."

Zayn nodded and quickly ran off for the bedroom with his hard prick bobbing between his legs, tugging his jeans off as he tripped his way up the stairs. Harry fell to the couch on his back and stared at the ceiling, now softening cock sitting against the waistband of his jeans. He couldn't believe this was happening. He'd suspected, of course, but feeling it, knowing it was true was a new level of insanity. Harry hit the back of the couch with his fist and got up to go find his cheating whore of a boyfriend. 

He found him on their bed, cock in hand, and giving himself slow strokes. "Drop it," Harry instructed immediately, "Don't touch yourself without my permission." Zayn nodded and let his dick fall to his stomach. 

Harry could tell there was so much Zayn was dying to say, but it looked like he was finally going to obey the no talking rule. Harry settled on the bed between Zayn's open thighs and kissed along his neck and shoulder. Zayn moaned and turned into the kisses, hands finding the soft muscles of Harry's back. "Don't touch me." Zayn whined but his hands fell to the bed. Harry sat back up. "Actually, don't touch anything." He got up and went to his closet, coming back with a purple and blue headscarf. Zayn's eyes went wide at the prospect of Harry's words. Harry yanked Zayn's hands up to the headboard and wrapped them in sturdy cotton, tying them to the top of the bed. Zayn tugged out of instinct, only to find himself stuck, spread out and naked under his boyfriend's judging eye.

"I don't get it," Harry lamented. "I'm not conceited, but I don't get it. To be completely honest, Zayn," Harry was pacing the end of the bed now, "You're not the only hot one in this band. I could have anyone. Anyone I wanted! But I chose you. I let you have me." He came and stood with folded arms at the edge of the bed and looked down at Zayn's flushed prick. "Does it get you off? Knowing what you did? Putting me in this position?" 

Zayn opened his mouth to answer, but Harry leveled him with a look. "Don't." He pealed his clothes off and crawled back on the bed. "I swear I can smell him on you. No more. I don't ever want to be able to smell him again. Taste him on you. No more." Zayn was nodding furiously, but Harry wanted more. "Answer me now."

"I promise. No more. Never again. I'm so sorry, Haz. I love-" Harry covered Zayn's mouth with his hand. 

"That's enough." His other hand trailed down Zayn's chest, fingers trickling across his tattoos, the lips that Harry left one night after he got into Doniya's makeup during a visit. "I'm going to fuck you and I want you to beg me to come." Zayn nodded behind Harry's hand. 

Harry dragged his nails down Zayn's stomach on his way to take his own cock in his hand and shove into Zayn's fucked open hole. Zayn's breath stuttered, but Harry didn't wait to pound into him. Zayn pulled on the restraints, trying to touch Harry, touch himself, but Harry just reached up and grabbed a fistful of the fabric and used it as leverage to get in deeper. Zayn started mumbling things in his lust-filled haze. 

"Need you. I'm sorry. Never again." Harry couldn't take it so he used his other hand to cover Zayn's mouth again, all his body weight now resting on his hands over Zayn's mouth and wrists as he thrusted in and out hard. Zayn started shuffling around on the bed, legs kicking out sporadically and moans filtering from between Harry's fingers. 

"Baby, this is nothing," Harry informed him and changed the angle to find the spot he knew so well over the last two years. Zayn screamed, the sound muffled by Harry's big hand. Harry smiled dirtily at that and kept the pace, his head running back and forth over Zayn's prostate. Zayn was twitching and writhing on the bed, begging with little whimpers and sobs. 

Harry wasn't quite ready to give in to him yet though. So he lowered the hand that was around his wrists to Zayn's neck, putting all his weight onto his hands and effectively cutting off any of Zayn's air supply. He watched at Zayn's eyes went wide with a mix of lust and fear.

Zayn was clenching around him, and Harry was close. "God, how are you still so fucking tight after letting so many people fuck you?"

Zayn was crying now, tears tracking down his cheeks as he sucked in what air he could through his nose. He tried to shake his head, but his vision went blurry. Harry pulled his hand away from his throat and pressed it to the lips tattoo just as Zayn's eyes were falling closed. 

Zayn sucked in gulps of air through his nose, giving himself an even bigger headache. But Harry was still nailing his spot and his body was tingling all over and Zayn felt like he might burst soon. He tried to beg behind Harry's hand, but the green-eyed boy just smiled and grunted, "Sorry. Didn't-hmm-catch that."

Zayn cried out, pleading with his sounds for Harry to let him come. Harry finally relented and moved his hand from Zayn's mouth, both of them now pressing his shoulders into the bed as he rocked deeply into him.

"Please, Harry," he begged, words cracking from screaming and not being heard. Harry shuddered at the sound of Zayn's wrecked voice, but he stayed resolute. "Please, baby, please. I need-uh God-need to-" Zayn yanked on the headscarf, turning his wrists bright red, trying to focus on anything but coming. "Need-fuck-come, please. Need."

"What do you need, Zayn. Ask me."

"Can I," he whimpered again, "Can I come please, Harry?"

Harry sighed at the words, power washing over his heated skin. He lowered down and captured Zayn's lips in a sloppy kiss. Zayn moaned into it anyway, grateful for any sign of caring. Harry backed up just enough to whisper into Zayn's mouth. "Come." Harry shoved deep and spilled into Zayn as his boyfriend seized and shook through his matching orgasm. Harry watched Zayn as he fell apart, body moving of it's own accord, feeling Zayn tightened impossibly tight around him. Harry groaned and fell to Zayn's chest. 

Zayn still struggled against the fabric around his wrists, trying to get to Harry. But Harry just looked up at him and smirked before wrapping his large palm around Zayn's still twitching length. Zayn screamed with sensitivity. "Don't even think about going soft yet. I'm not done with you," he warned as he started slowly but firmly wanking Zayn's red, tired shaft.

Zayn squirmed and whined, needing Harry to stop but not actually wanting him to. Zayn felt himself get harder in Harry's hand before he was even half soft. The pain of filling up so quickly ran through Zayn's body, but his mind was filled with thank you's and please's, hoping Harry would never stop touching him.

Harry scooted down the bed, keeping his hand on Zayn as he used the other to push his legs open again. Zayn tried to watch what was happening, but his tired head could barely lift off the mattress. So when Harry's tongue swiped across his sore hole, Zayn arched off the bed and screamed into the dark room. Harry buried his face between his cheeks and sucked on Zayn's puffy rim. 

Zayn couldn't help what his body was doing anymore. His legs kept kicking the bed and he was practically riding Harry's face in desperation, even though his prick was on fire. Harry held him still with a bruising grip that pinned his thigh to the bed. Zayn was mumbling things that his brain didn't tell him to say.

"Love you. Hurts. Please, Harry, need it. Owe. Please. So good."

Harry bit down on Zayn's ring of muscle as he twisted his wrist across Zayn's hot, leaking head. Zayn released a final scream and shot over Harry's hand. Harry kept his tongue moving and his hand pumping until Zayn was practically crawling up the bed to get away. Harry sat back on his heels with blown eyes, trying to even his panting breaths. His face was wet and messy and he held a dazed look as he watched Zayn weep and writhe. 

"Never again," he reminded gruffly. "You're mine."

Zayn nodded weakly, body limp and gone. "Yours." Harry got off the bed and grabbed a pair of joggers from his dresser before walking to the door. "Haz?"

"I'm leaving you here to think about what you did. I'll be back to get you in the morning. I hope you get what you've done to us."

"I'm sorry." Harry just shook his head and left Zayn alone in their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty I know but that's the req so...just let it be.


	36. Zoulirry - Watch and Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date night turns dirty when both sets of boys admit to watching to watch the others have sex. 
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Liam  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Orgy. Footsie. Frottage. Foot kink. Voyeurism. Hand job. Nipple play. Objectification. Power play. Blow job. Frottage. Spit roast. Face fucking. Cum swallowing. Headspace. Subspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I just realize that I only have like 13 chapters til my usual 50 chapter cut off. :( I might go to 75 this time cause I have so many reqs. We'll see. 
> 
> Also this one is soooo long. Nearly 5k of lovely, fabulous smut. It's a goodie. 
> 
> Enjoy my dears
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

It's double date night. Harry and Liam are in the kitchen while Louis and Zayn set the table. At least once a month they try and get together, the four of them, to talk and enjoy being around the only other couple in the world that gets what they're going through.

"Lou, hun, will you grab the wine?" Harry calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Louis goes to the cabinets and pulls out the bottle of red Harry picked out for tonight. 

Zayn comes into the kitchen when he's finished with the silverware and wraps his arms around Liam's waist. "Is it almost ready?" he asks over Liam's shoulder.

Liam nods, "Yeah, will you grab that wooden spoon," he nods to the spoon on the other side of the counter. Zayn leans away from Liam to reach it and hands it to him. But instead of take it Liam wraps his fingers around Zayn's and stirs the vegetables with their hands joined. Zayn hums happily and kisses Liam's shoulder.

After a few minutes Liam turns off the heat and turns in Zayn's arms. "Table done?" Zayn nods, eyes easy and tracking every movement of Liam's face.

"Guys come on. I'm hungry." That would be Louis. Liam sighs while Zayn rolls his eyes and they fill plates with food and head into the dining room. Harry is pouring the wine and Louis is sitting there like a lazy ass, waiting for food.

The boys set down the four plates and Harry places the bottle in the middle of the table before taking his seat across from Louis. They raise their glasses in a toast. "Date night," Harry proposes.

"Date night," the rest chime in.

They sip on wine and munch of food until they're full and giggly and Harry is playing footsie with Louis and Zayn and Liam's hands are stretched across the table to touch. Zayn hears the umpteenth giggle and looks over to find Harry blushing with a smirk on his face. Then he looks to Louis, who's fists are pressing into the table while he bites his lip.

Zayn looks back and forth a few times before leaning back and looking under the table. Wow, he thinks, Harry's legs are really long. Then he scoffs and looks purposefully at Liam to get him to look too. Liam gasps quietly at the sight of Harry's socked foot rubbing up and down Louis' noticeable bulge.

"Something aren't they?" Zayn whispers across the table. 

"Something alright."

"I can-shit-I can hear you," Louis complains.

Harry just giggles again and then Louis' breathing stutters. "Well we can see you, but apparently that's not stopping you," Zayn quips.

"Don't try and lie; you love the view."

Zayn scoffs, "Please, Lou-"

"Yeah, kinda nice, actually."

Zayn's mouth drops when he looks back to his boyfriend. "What?"

"You wanna tell me it's not?"

"I mean, yeah-I don't know."

"Like you've never thought about it," Liam urges.

Harry must've stopped to listen because then Louis is whining and his hips rock up in the chair. Liam glances down to see Harry's foot retract completely, much to Louis' dismay. 

"I've always wondered..." Harry starts, and now everyone is quiet, wondering as well.

"What?" Louis nearly barks in impatience.

"What you guys are like? Like, in bed? If you're like us. Do you switch? Who takes it the best? I've just," he shrugs, "always wondered."

"You've just always wondered, and never said uttered a single word of it to me. Man, the dirty talk. The opportunities wasted, young Harold." 

Harry laughs again and runs an unsure hand through his hair.

"We switch," Zayn is saying suddenly, quick like he hopes no one will hear it. But they do and Liam raises a brow.

"But..." Liam prompts then waits.

Zayn gulps and flushes prettily, "But I-I take it...the best."

"Fuck," Louis whispers and Liam sees his hand drop below the table. 

"You do, don't you, baby?" Liam praises and Zayn nods shyly.

"Oh my God," Harry breathes, unbelieving.

"Hmm, I'm not entirely surprised," Louis offers, "Liam being in charge."

"Hey," Zayn rebuts, "Its not always like that."

Liam reaches his hand across the table for Zayn's, rubbing his thumb across the tan knuckles, "Sometimes I bend over and take it, too. Why wouldn't I with that," he nods to Zayn's crotch under the table, "as an option?"

"Yes," Louis giggles, delighted. "Oh my God, I'd pay to see that." Louis jumps suddenly, "Ow, Haz, what was that for?"

"Don't be so crude."

"What? All I'm saying is seeing Liam take a cock might be at the top of my bucket list." He shrugs like right under it is 'visit Niagara Falls'. Which, maybe it is. 

"It's amazing," Zayn assures them. "His voice goes all airy and, fuck," Zayn groans just thinking about it, "He can't stay still for two seconds with something inside him."

Harry is the one that moans then and Louis smirks, "Harry knows what that feels like. Don't you, Hazza? When you're so full and you can't stay still long enough to even adjust."

"Lou," he whispers, eyes falling closed. 

"Can you imagine," Louis continues, "what Lili must look like?"

"Can we," Harry pushes out, quick and stuttering because he knows he's asking too much, "I want to watch."

"Them?" Louis asks, surprise evident in his voice.

"What? Us?" Zayn asks.

Liam's eyes shift between Harry and Zayn, back and forth, trying to take it all in. "Can they?"

Zayn's mouth falls open, "Are you serious? You want them to watch us fuck?" Liam squirms, turned on so much already. Zayn can tell and shakes his head in surrender. "I can't believe this." Zayn points at Louis, "If any sort of recording happens I'll make sure Harry doesn't have anything to ride ever again," then points to Louis' confined erection under the table.

Louis raises his hands in the air in mock offense, "I would never."

Zayn just gives him a look and turns back to Liam, "You really want them to see you take me?"

Liam shudders at the proposition, but nods, "I do."

"Why?"

Liam plays with his fingers. "To show them I can."

Zayn gets up and comes around the table before sitting down in Liam's lap, facing the other two boys, and making Liam groan when he feels the pressure on his bulge. Zayn smirks and wiggles around; he'd say it was to get comfortable, but if it made Liam twitch under him then so be it.

"You want to prove to our best friends how good you are at taking cock, Li?" Zayn was leaning in so he didn't have to raise his voice. But he does anyway, making sure he was loud enough for Harry and Louis to hear every word. "How longs has it been since I gave it to you?" It was just dirty talk, and Zayn didn't expect an answer. 

So when Liam swallows and says, "Two weeks and three days," Zayn smirks, proud.

Zayn hears Louis laughing behind him, but he ignores him and nibbles at Liam's jaw. "I bet you need it so bad don't you?" Liam nods, cheek rubbing against Zayn's scruff. "I bet you're gagging for it." Liam actually whines in response.

Louis stops laughing then, falling quiet as lust charges the air. "Jesus Christ, Liam."

"Bedroom. Now," Harry demands and shoots up from his chair. He grabs Louis by the arm on his way out of the kitchen, making him stumble behind him to keep up. 

Zayn rolls his hips on Liam one more time before whispering, "Coming?" and leaving Liam with a smirk. Liam gives himself one long, deep breath before he's running after the raven-haired boy. He crashes through Harry and Louis' bedroom door to find Zayn sitting at the edge of the bed with Harry straddling his hips and Louis sucking on Harry's earlobe over his shoulder.

Zayn's lips are occupied by Harry's. His eyes flick to Liam and Liam can see he's overwhelmed but loving it. Liam sends a reassuring smile before climbing onto the bed behind Zayn. He grips his hips and meets Harry's lips where they're now kissing Zayn's neck. Harry tilts and kisses Liam, giving Zayn a momentary reprieve to gather his wits. Zayn looks over Harry's shoulder at Louis, who's eyes are blown. He reaches his hand out and pulls Louis to him for a kiss. 

Harry can't help but think about if someone where to see them right now. Each of them kissing someone they're not in a relationship with. The thought makes him moan into Liam's mouth, which has the brown-eyed boy digging his nails into Zayn's hips. Zayn groans at that and bites on Louis' lip. This is going to be fun.

Louis pulls away, breathless and blurry-eyed. "Hazza, do you still want to watch?" Harry moans again and pulls away just enough to nod. "Then let's let them do their thing." He gently guides Harry off of Zayn and into the chair against the wall, where he drops to Harry's lap in a heap and laughs. Harry is smiling down at Louis like he's the sun and Zayn can't look away.

But when Liam's hands move around and run over Zayn's zipper his attention is brought straight back to his man. He turns and pushes Liam down on the bed before settling himself between his legs. Liam spreads them easily, feeling the material of Zayn's jeans rub against his. Zayn lowers down and mouths at the curve of Liam's collarbone, just above where his shirt has skewed. Liam loves it, moans for it, and wraps his arms around Zayn's shoulders. 

Liam's hands are clenched in Zayn's shirt and he pulls on it to try and get it over Zayn's head. Zayn relents and lets the cotton sweep over his skin and onto the floor. Then Liam's hands are fiddling with his button and zipper, but Zayn stops him with his own hand before he gets off the bed. He hovers over Liam with dark eyes as he says, "Take your clothes off, babe. Slow. How I like it."

Louis groans behind them and Zayn turns to see both boys watching them intently while Harry has a hand down Louis' pants. Louis' thighs are bracketing Harry's and his back is pressed to Harry's chest. Zayn can see the slow movements of Harry's hand under the fabric as he kisses along Louis' shoulder.

Then Harry moans and Zayn looks to him, but Harry is looking behind him so Zayn turns back around. Liam's got his head thrown back with his hands under his shirt, fingers toying with his nipples. His lips is caught between his teeth so he's mostly quiet, but he keeps squirming around like he can't take it but also can't stop.

"Fuck, Li," Zayn admires and leans over to run his hands up Liam's thick thighs. 

Liam's eyes pop open at the touch and his lip is released from its prison-like bite so he can stutter, "Off," as he arches his hips up into Zayn's hands. Zayn smirks and gets at Liam's jeans, tugging on them until they come down his legs and pool at his ankles. Liam's legs fall back open as Zayn tugs his bottoms from his feet and drops them on he floor. Zayn slides his socks off while he's down there and then trails his hands up Liam's legs to the bottom of his pants where they wrap around the tops of his thighs. Zayn kneads at the muscle there and can't help but dip down and suck a mark into the muscle on the sensitive inside of his left thigh.

Liam gasps and Louis moans and Zayn bites and Harry hums and Zayn is going to lose him mind because this is happening and he's going to fuck his boyfriend in front of his best friends and bandmates. Zayn can't wait so he just yanks Liam's pants off and barks, "Shirt off," at Liam before standing back up and going to the chair where Harry has Louis' trousers undone. He kisses Louis, then Harry, and says, "How do you want him?" Liam whines behind them so Zayn knows he can hear them. 

"Wha-What do you mean?" Louis gets out.

Zayn licks over his bottom lip, Harry's eyes following the movement, and he explains, "I mean would you like to see him on his hands and knees, or pressed into the mattress, or on his back, or bouncing on my cock?" 

Harry's hand freezes at Zayn's words because he can't believe what he's hearing. Zayn just says it like he's giving Harry movie options, like Liam is an object for them to play with. He's worried Zayn's being insensitive until he looks over at Liam and he's looking at Louis and Harry like he needs an answer, like he has to hear what they say. And then Harry realizes that maybe being an object isn't so bad for Liam. Maybe he likes it. At least sometimes.

"Do I have to pick just one?" Harry asks and then Liam's groaning and wrapping his fingers tightly around his base.

Without even looking back Zayn says, "Don't come."

"He couldn't," Louis says, doubt apparent in his voice.

"He could," Zayn confirms and then Louis is looking around Zayn at Liam's tense body, muscles flexing and relaxing sporadically. 

"Jesus, fuck, I can't believe-"

"I know, right?" Zayn agrees, "I remember the first time, he begged for my cock and I came before I was even inside him."

Harry bucks up into Louis at the image, "I want," he swallows and tries again, "I want you to hold him down and fuck him, but I want to see him ride you, too."

"Yeah, Haz, me too," Louis puts in his two cents.

Zayn nods and goes back to Liam, "Did you hear that, Li? You're going to ride me for a bit until you can't anymore, until your thighs burn, and then I'm going to flip you over and fuck you into the mattress."

Liam lifts his knees and spreads his legs wider, asking for it as he nods. "Yeah, okay."

Zayn takes off the rest of his clothes and disregards Liam to go sit at the head of the bed. He settles in and get a loose grip on himself before he nudged Liam's shoulder with his foot and says, "Grab the lube." Liam is off the bed and rifling through the bedside table looking for lube in a matter of seconds. Zayn watches fondly as he strokes himself and the other two look on. He comes back and drops the lube in Zayn's lap while he waits beside the bed, cock standing proud. Zayn looks from the lube to Liam and pretends at confusion, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Liam rubs his sweaty hands across his stomach and says, "Um, I don't know."

"If you think I'm going to open you up you're mistaken, Liam. Why don't you get on the bed on your knees and suck me off while the boys watch you open yourself up."

Liam fingers curl into fists as he moans and nods. He snatches the lube and and gets on his knees on the soft duvet. Once he's bent over the boys have a perfect view of his tight, puckering hole. Harry rolls his clothed erection right up the seam of Louis' jeans, begging for more. His mind is running away with thoughts of what Liam must feel like inside. His hand is moving again around Louis, but Louis is still shifting in his lap because it's not enough. So Harry takes him out of his pants, tucks the fabric behind his balls and wanks him proper, still slow because they've got a long way to go.

Liam slicks up his fingers and brings them around to his entrance, playing over his crack and perineum before circling the tight ring. He opens his mouth when Zayn slaps his tip gently against Liam's cheek and takes him into his mouth as he pushes the first finger in. He moans around Zayn's cockhead and hears matching moans coming from the end of the bed and knows Harry and Louis are watching. That makes his whole body heat up, skin ablaze, because this is the most vulnerable he's ever been and he can't wrap his mind around it.

But he pumps his finger in and out anyway, getting adjusted to the feeling before adding a second. He licks back and forth across Zayn's shaft as he bobs his head shallowly. Zayn isn't pushing him as much as normal tonight and Liam's thankful for it because he's not sure if the added pressure of an audience would be too much for how rough he normally is. So instead of choking of Zayn's cock, he's enjoying the easy weight of it on his tongue. And instead of feverishly stretching himself with just one finger before he can't wait and just sinks down, he's got two inside him and he's scissoring them open to loosen his clenching muscles.

Louis can't sit still. He teased Harry earlier about his eagerness, but Louis is a wound up mess. He's got a rhythm that he's rocking on Harry's lap and the rough rub of cotton on Harry's sensitive cock is going to send Harry out of his mind, but he keeps his hand around his boyfriend's dick and holds tight to his sanity as he watches Liam pull and stretch his pink hole open for Zayn's cock.

Liam is comfortably open around his two fingers and now he's getting impatient because he's pushing in deeper and can't seem to get the angle right and Zayn is leaking down his throat and he wants him leaking inside his ass and so he just pulls off his cock and pulls his fingers out and huffs, "Need it."

Zayn pulls Liam to him by his hair and crashes their lips together. He pulls Liam's hips up so their hard-ons brush and Zayn groans at the feeling so he does it again, and then again. And then Liam is doing it, and their grinding on each other while Louis rocks desperately on Harry's lap and Harry pressed his thumb over Louis' slit because he's a little shit and wants to see Louis cry. 

When Zayn can't see and Liam's nails are digging into his shoulders, he stops them and brings a hand around to Liam's ass to spread his cheeks. Liam gets the hint and moves until he feels Zayn's tip catch on his loosened entrance. He tried to take him once and misses, but Zayn knows he likes the accomplishment of doing it with no hands so he just adjusts his hips for a better angle and Liam drops down again. This time Zayn slips inside and Liam gasps because two fingers aren't enough, and he knows that, but he loves the stretch. He sinks down until Zayn's hips meet his ass, only waiting a moment, a moment too long in Liam's mind, before lifting up and going down again.

"Fuck, Liam, you can't even wait. It has to hurt." And that's Harry gruff voice. 

Liam just nods and then shakes his head, not even sure of the question when he's so full and burning.

"He's loves it," Zayn answers for him, "I told you he refuses to wait. So impatient." Then he yanks Liam's head back by his short hair and bites down on his birthmark. Liam cries out and rides him faster. Liam is panting and his knees hurt, but Zayn is pulsing inside him so he won't quit. His thighs are shaking and Zayn can feel the muscles twitching under his fingers. "Working so hard for me, Li. I can tell you want it." Liam nods as best he can with Zayn's grip in his hair.

Louis' mind is reeling. Liam, this Liam, is a total new and completely unexpected person. He's never seen Liam beg for anything, much less cock, and the little noises he's making is getting to Louis. Plus there is Harry's hand so quick and sure on him, fingers squeezing just under his head and then Louis can't take it and shudders as he comes over Harry's hand. Harry works him through it before gripping Louis' hips roughly and dry humping him. Louis is languid against Harry's chest, so Harry is just using him. Not that Louis minds.

Liam is barely breathing and his movements have become sloppy so Zayn pulls him off and pushes him face down into the bed. The sudden motion stirs both boys in the chair to look at them. Then Zayn grips a cheek in each hand and pushes back in harshly, balls slapping against Liam's ass. Liam moans and fists the sheets by his head. Zayn spreads his knees wide, pushing Liam's wider, and puts and hand on the back of Liam's head while the other stays on his ass, thumb dipping between his cheeks. He presses Liam into the bed as he fucks him so Liam can barely catch a breath from where his face is caught in the thick bedding.

He can only breath in hot air and it makes his whole body hot. And Zayn's hot prick is buried inside him, and Zayn's fingers are burning his skin. Everything is on fire and Liam is about to burst into flame. Zayn rockets his hips, pulling almost all the way out each time and making sure to put momentum into each thrust. His thumb rubs along where he is penetrating Liam and Liam twitches at the touch, crying out, but his voice is muffled by the bed.

Harry is desperately pressing his erection against Louis' bum. He's watching every second of the wet dream that is Zayn fucking Liam, and Louis is playing with his hair, tugging at the strands by his neck. He's so close already and he's going to come in his pants like a teenager. But then Louis tugs harder on his hair and growls into his ear, "Don't come." Harry whines, but then Louis is getting off Harry's lap and Harry is dazed and grabbing for his curvy lover. Louis pads over to the bed and lays across Zayn's back, slowing his rhythm and making Liam mumble a confused sound. Then Louis is whispering something that has Zayn's hips thrusting forward unconsciously.

He nods and Louis backs off. Zayn pulls Liam's head off the bed by his hair and leans over to breath in his ear. "I want you to let Harry fuck your mouth until he comes down your throat." 

Liam arches off the bed, hips in the air as he releases a shaky breath. "Okay."

But apparently that's not good enough for Zayn, who moves his other hand up and around Liam neck, fingers turning the skin white where the tips press down. "Is that what you want? Or should I tell them to fuck off and keep using your warm hole to get off." Liam is being pulled so many ways. He wants the first option, but also the second. And with Zayn's hand around his neck he can't make a coherent request to have them both. Zayn must be able to tell he stretched a little too thin because he removes his hand and instead kissed down Liam's spine. "All you have to do is ask. You can have whatever you want, love," he murmurs into Liam's back.

Liam furrows his brows and concentrates enough to say, "Both."

Zayn hums, his lips vibrating the knob of Liam's spine. "Are you sure?" Liam nods into the bed and rocks back on Zayn. Zayn frowns in acceptance and nods to Harry, "You heard the man. Come fuck his mouth before he finds someone else's cock to fill it."

Harry eyes roll back as he scrambles to remove his bottoms. Its only when he's naked and standing at the end of the bed that he looks to Louis, who is standing behind Zayn still. "Can I?"

"Of course, babe. I'm the one who asked."

Harry takes the permission and kneels on the bed, scooting close so Liam's forearms cage his calves and his face is right next to Harry's aching length. Liam opens his lips and sticks his tongue out to try and lick at the drop of precome beading at his slit. Harry coos and tilts his prick to Liam's lips, who laps at the tip happily. Harry slides further into his mouth, watching as Liam's lips stretch around his shaft. They're obscene and so pink and his mouth is warm and wet. Harry doesn't waste any time in curling his fingers in Liam's hair alongside Zayn's, their fingers overlapping and interlocking. He uses the grip to push Liam down on him and bob his head so he's fucking his mouth with each little twitch of his hips. 

Zayn gives Liam a minute to get into a rhythm before starting to fuck him again. Liam is clenching around him now and Zayn knows he's close. "Don't-ugh-don't come before Harry."

Liam whimpers at the news but just hollows his cheeks and licks over the vein he can map with tongue to bring Harry closer. And Harry was already close so when Liam swallows around him he looses it and shoots down his throat. Liam finishes him off and starts humping the bed, asking for release. 

Zayn pulls his hips higher and really pummels into Liam's spot, so he lost the friction on his cock but has the added pleasure of prostate play. "I want you to come from my dick, babe." Liam doesn't even bother arguing, instead just works Zayn deeper and moves with his thrusts. 

Zayn is a god. He should be awarded some Medal of Honor for holding out this long. He has the most fit man on the planet wrapped around his cock and just wanted his very fit best friend fuck his boyfriend's face. He's been needing to come since the dining table, but he wants Liam to come first, so he holds off. Somehow. 

Liam doesn't though. One more hit to his spot and he's shaking and moaning Zayn's name and painting the bed with his cum. He doesn't stop moving against Zayn though. He needs Zayn to fill him up. Won't be able to sleep without it. So he keeps going after he's spent and dizzy with his orgasm. Luckily Zayn follows quickly and Liam is sighing with relief. Zayn buries his face in Liam's neck and bites down as wave after wave washes over him. 

Harry is sitting on the edge of the bed about a foot away, with Louis on his knee. They watched the end unfold and still can't seem to believe it. But that's nothing compared to when Zayn pulls out and turns Liam over. 

"Li," Zayn calls out like Liam isn't right there. "Hey, babe, talk to me."

Liam mumbles something unintelligible and recognition hits Harry. He's under. Harry knows what that's like. So does Louis. When Harry looks up at Louis he knows he knows too. They stand and grab the closest pair of pants. Louis clears his throat and says, "We'll sleep in the guest room. I'll bring some water in a few, yeah?" 

Zayn just nods and kisses along Liam's cheek and jaw, rousing him slowly. Harry and Louis leave, and Zayn keeps kissing Liam's sweaty skin. "My beautiful boyfriend, come on, love. Let me see those eyes." Liam hums and smiles lazily. "I know, it's so nice there, but I'm here. Come back to me, love?" Liam nods but doesn't open his eyes. Zayn rubs gentle circles over his birthmark and kisses him on the lips. "Come here. Come back, babe." Liam eyelids finally flicker open, vision blurry and mouth dry. He just hums happily when he sees Zayn hovering over him. "There you are. You're amazing, Li. The best." 

He doesn't stop kissing Liam. His lips. His cheeks. His nose. Can't stop telling him how amazing he is. How proud he is of him. Even when Harry comes in with a bottle of water, Zayn in too wrapped up in Liam's little giggles and fluttering eyelashes to notice. If Harry stops for just a second to watch, then who can blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think cause I don't know how I feel.
> 
> I was thinking a part two with Ziam watching Larry but what do yall think??


	37. Lilo - I Want it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is big, like big, and Louis is small, but that doesn't mean he can't take it all. 
> 
> (Oh God, I'm so sorry that rhymed. I'm trash. It's fine haha)
> 
> Top: Liam  
> Bottom: Louis  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Size kink. Bareback. Fingering. Prostate milking. Coming dry. Coming untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm meant to be writing Slave Me but this one shot was so important haha. I've got some HUGE love for Liam ;)
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Jesus, Li," Louis awed.

Liam rubbed his thumbs across Louis' hip bones in a comforting gesture. "You're almost there. Just a couple more inches, babe."

Louis was shaking his head before Liam even finished. "I can't. God, you're so big, Payno. I can't." Louis started to ride Liam in slow, easy bounces, never taking him fully but still so full. Liam enjoyed the hell out of it, but when Louis came it was with a tinge of disappointment. He fell to Liam's chest, the younger lad's cum dripping down his thigh, and sighed, "I'm sorry. I want to."

Liam petted his hair and give him a quick kiss on the temple. "Don't worry about it, baby, you're amazing. Still make me cum so hard. You don't have to take all of me for me to enjoy it."

Louis bit his lip to stop from starting the argument that always started. He knew that he didn't have to, that wasn't the point. He wanted to so bad. But his body was small and Liam was so big. He fell asleep angry at himself once again.

***

Louis crowded Liam into a wall in the dressing room with a smirk. "Hey, Big Daddy," he whispered.

Liam tried to keep from smiling because they were two minutes from stage and now was not the time. "Babe, come on." But his words were as weak has his resolve, and soon Louis' hand was rubbing over him through his jeans.

"I want you. Right after the show. All of you."

The depth in Louis tone let Liam know what he really meant. "Louis, I don't-" but his words were cut off when Louis slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants and palmed him roughly.

"I'm doing it. Tonight."

It made sense. Last show before a week break. They didn't plan on flying anywhere for two days. Louis could rest however long he needed. So Liam just nodded absently. Then Louis was pulling his hand out and leaving Liam hard and dizzy while he ran off to meet the boys for pre-show ritual.

***

Liam couldn't focus. How could he? He spent a whole two hours thinking about Louis sinking down on him, stuffing him full. About choking Louis with his cock. Needless to say, he fumbled a few lyrics and missed a cue or two. The fans barely noticed, or took it as a joke, but the boys knew. Especially Louis. Who smirked at him over his shoulder whenever he mussed the words. He would come over and mess with him only to distract him further when he went prancing away, a perfect view for a horny Liam.

By the time Liam and Louis were back in their hotel Liam was vibrating with excitement. On the other hand, a usually untamable Louis was totally serene. A good sign though, because when Louis made his mind up he always followed through. So tonight must be the night. God Liam was going to come just thinking about it.

"Lou," he choked out, already hoarse and needy. "Come here."

Louis gave him an eyeful as he slipped his loose T-shirt off on the way to the bed. Liam was hastily ripping at his shirt and joggers he'd changed into after the show. Louis was enjoying the hell out of seeing Liam scramble like that. "Excited?" Louis asked, already knowing.

"Fuck, baby, of course I am. Come here." He reached for Louis and pulled him down on top of him. Louis straddled his thighs and settled his body close to Liam's, their chests pushing together when they breathed. "You're really gonna do it tonight?"

"I fucking better. I can't take it anymore, Li. I have to know what it feels like to take all of you."

Liam nodded in agreement. He'd love to know, too. No one ever had and Louis' come the closest, mere inches from sheathing him completely. Which dumbfounded Liam because Louis was just as small as any girl he'd taken and twice as tight. But if Louis was sure then Liam was sure.

Louis leaned down and took Liam's lips on his, gentle at first, always saying 'I love you' before 'I want to fuck you'. Soon though, Louis was shoving his tongue in Liam's mouth and pinching at his nipples, making Liam moaned where their tongues met. Liam laid his hand over Louis bum and grinded their hips together, rolling up into Louis' erection. Louis moaned wetly against Liam's mouth and started tugging at his jeans to get them off. Liam pulled away enough to help him, but refused to break the kiss. Louis wiggled and kicked him jeans off and went back to rubbing against Liam's sizable bulge.

"I'm gonna do it," he said excitedly, maybe trying to give himself that last bit of courage. Liam nodded in agreement and kissed him one more time before tucking his hands under Louis' pants and giving his round ass a squeeze. Louis squeaked in surprise, but his small smile let Liam know he wasn't put out. Not that he ever was when Liam's hands were on him.

"Gonna let me open you up? Get all my fingers in you so you're loose for my cock?" Louis whined and rutted against Liam harder. "Such a slut for it. You'd take two cocks if I told you to, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Louis breathed, head light. "Anything you say."

"But first you've got to take mine. You gonna do that for me, Lou. Take all of me?"

"Please, I want to, Li."

"Alright, let's get these off, then." Liam slid Louis' pants off and brought his hands back to Louis' cheeks. Louis tugged between them on Liam's pants, but Liam brushed his hand away. "I wanna focus on you. I'll come too soon if you touch me."

Louis groaned and nodded. "How do you want me." 

Liam thought about what would be the most comfortable for Louis. "On your stomach. I'll get a pillow." Louis flipped over and Liam grabbed one of their pillows before stuffing it under Louis' hips so Louis' ass was lifted off the bed. Liam pressed against the inside of Louis' knees, making him spread his legs wider. The resulting view had Liam palming himself for relief. He took a breath to focus himself because he had to do this right. Liam massaged Louis under his hands, trying to ease the tension from his body. 

He leaned over and sucked open-mouthed kisses into the supple skin, making Louis moan. "You're so fucking gorgeous, baby," Lia complimented. Louis moaned again, but his sounds were muffled from where he had his face pressed into the bed. The anticipation was what was getting to Louis the most. And Liam could tell. So he didn't waist any time in getting off the bed and getting the lube from his bag. Louis watched him with soft eyes as he climbed back on the bed and kneeled between Louis' open legs. 

He slicked up two fingers and put his clean hand around Louis' hip, holding just tight enough to remind Louis of his presence. Liam rubbed his fingers over Louis' tight hole in small circles. Louis' breathing hitched, but then evened out as he sighed with the familiar feeling. Liam pressed his middle finger in slowly until the second knuckle was buried. Louis arched off the bed, sucking what was left of Liam's finger inside him. Liam moaned quietly and started to swivel his finger inside Louis' hole. Within minutes he was adding the second slick finger. Louis' legs spread impossibly wider on instinct and Liam scissored him open cautiously.

"Li, I do this much all the time." Louis' voice was tight with restraint. "You don't have to be so careful just yet."

Liam chuckled and ducked down to bite playfully at Louis' ass while he curled his fingers into Louis' little spot. Louis gasped and rocked back onto Liam's fingers. "Now shush," Liam warned, "and let me play."

Louis whined but didn't rebut, instead relaxing on the bed and letting Liam spread him open with his fingers. Liam pulled his fingers out and lubed up all four. They'd gotten this far before, trying to get Louis as loose as possible before Liam was inside him, but most of the time it resulted in Louis' orgasm and then he was too sensitive to take all of Liam after that. 

Tonight Liam has to be sure to steer clear of his prostate and not let Louis come. Liam pushed back in with three and relished in the high-pitched moan that came from Louis' mouth. The smaller boy started rocking back on Liam's fingers, but Liam stilled him by a grip on his hip. "Be still. I don't want you to come yet."

"But, Li-"

"I said not yet, Louis," Liam growled and dug his fingers into the skin over Louis' hipbone. Louis sighed in resignation and let Liam pump three fingers into his body. Liam's pinky curled in next the others and Louis choked out a broken sound as all four fingers split him open. The tips of all four fingers were pressed together, nudging along Louis' walls, but the widest part, down at the bottom of Liam's fingers, were opening Louis' tight muscles wide and Louis was going insane with the sensation. He needed to rut, to clenched, to get off. But Liam was holding him in place and he wanted to do what Liam said.

Thankfully, just then, Liam pulled his fingers out and covered Louis' back with his body, lips to his ear. "How do you wanna do this? Want to sit on my lap and lower yourself down til your impaled on my cock? Or should I take over and shove inside you? Make you take it?"

Louis shuddered at both options. Then he really thought about. What would make it easier. Louis liked to be in control, but he thought that maybe if he was tonight he wouldn't go through with it. So he reached a hand around and pulled Liam closer when he said, "Fuck me, just like this."

Liam growled and nipped at Louis' neck. "I can't wait to feel you, baby." Liam finally pulled his own pants off and laid back over Louis. Louis felt Liam's thick length run between his cheeks and couldn't help but push back against him. Liam hummed his appreciation and quickly slicked himself up. "Ready, love?" Louis nodded jerkily into the sheets. "Just breath, okay? You're so lovely, Lou."

Louis' shoulders melted instantly and Liam saw his opportunity to push inside. Louis tensed at the initial stretch of his right ring around Liam's thick head, but then when he was inside Louis loosened up and enjoyed the slide of Liam inside him. He always took the first few inches well. Then the next couple were slower, and then the next were generally the stopping point. If they'd measured Louis estimated he'd get nine inside him before he'd tense and Liam had to stop. 

Liam was sliding in so slowly, and Louis could feel every tiny bit that went inside him, his body tensing out of reflex. "W-wait," Louis begged.

Liam stilled immediately and rubbed up and down Louis' sides while he kissed down his spine. "You feel so good, Lou. I know you can do this."

Louis wanted to agree, but he was so full. His body was stuffed and he could feel the head of Liam's dick poking at his stomach. "I-I can't. God you're so fucking big."

"I know you can, babe. Just a couple more inches. Almost there, Lou. You're so close."

Tears tracked down from Louis' eyes and soaked into the bed. "I want to," he sobbed. Liam felt his heart break at the defeat in Louis' voice. He just wanted to make Louis happy. He didn't know how to make this work. But if he stopped, fucked Louis like this, or pulled out completely, he knew Louis wouldn't touch him for days. Liam would have to live with the shame Louis displayed whenever Liam looked at him, even though he had no reason to feel shamed. It was Liam's fault after all. 

No. He wasn't letting Louis go yet. He wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and chest and heaved them both up so Louis slid back on his lap, forcibly making him take the last couple inches. Louis screamed, loud, but there he was. Louis crumpled back on Liam's chest, head falling back on Liam's shoulder as he let the feeling of Liam all the way inside him take over.

"Shit," Louis gasped. 

Liam's nails were digging into Louis' stomach and chest where his arms were wrapped around him with the effort of not moving just yet. "Jesus, fuuuck, Louis. You're so fucking tight."

Louis whimpered in response as his shaky legs moved to support himself better, feet planting on the bed. Then he was circling his hips and Liam thought he might black out. Louis groaned and clenched around Liam.

"Oh, God," Liam spat, "Close already."

Louis managed a weak laugh. "Feel good?"

Liam hummed and kissed his shoulder. "Amazing."

Louis rolled his hips and his mouth fell open. Being so full meant constant stimulation to his bundle of nerves, no matter what he did, even if he stayed totally still, Liam was pressing right there. And Louis started to leak out precome steadily into his stomach. Louis looked down to see it and caught another sight entirely. 

"Holy shit, Li," Louis awed.

"What? What!" 

Louis grabbed Liam's hand and moved it down further so Liam could feel where Liam's cock was pressing against Louis' stomach. The clear line of his length was visible from the outside and Louis was losing his mind at the fact. "Oh my God, have I mentioned how big you are?"

Liam pressed his fingers against the bump. "That's-fuck, that's crazy." Liam laughed quietly a minute later.

"What's so funny, Payno? This is a serious thing happening here."

Liam kissed his neck in apology. "I know. I just-this is the closest you'll ever get to a baby bump, and I kind of love it."

Louis rocked back without meaning to. "Shut up. God, shut up. Why is that hot?"

Liam moaned and let Louis start to move. He guided him, but it didn't matter much because Louis was still getting direct stimulation and his precome was a steady stream. Liam rubbed his fingers through the pool on Louis' hips before bringing them to Louis' mouth. Louis groaned and took them without complaint. He sucked the taste of himself off Liam's fingers until they were clean.

Louis' head fell back again as he panted into the air. Just the smallest movement felt like the roughest fuck. "You're-oh fuck-I can't believe you're milking me right now."

Liam hooked his chin over Louis' shoulder so he could see. "I know. It just keeps coming. It's probably the hottest thing I've ever seen." Liam grunted when Louis rocked harder at that. They were both so close and Liam couldn't believe he was going to come without a single thrust.

Louis was whining and rocking faster, grinding relentlessly on Liam's cock. "Oh, Gooood," he moaned, cum still dripping from him. The stream wasn't as strong now, and Liam wondered if he was going to empty Louis out before he even came. 

The thought was what had Liam tensing and releasing into Louis with a moan of his name. He swore he felt the warmth of it on Louis' skin even from the outside. Louis was making desperate noises as he sat back on Liam. Liam steadied his mind and willed himself to stay hard for Louis. He looked down to see that Louis was dribbling only a tiny bit of cum now, but his thighs were shaking and his cheating was heaving. 

"Come for me, Lou," Liam whispered into his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it. Louis shivered and came. Liam watched his length twitch, but practically nothing came out. Liam closed his eyes and forced his lust down so he didn't get too worked up again so soon.

He could hear Louis making uncomfortable sounds so he laid them on their sides and pulled out so slowly. Louis still whimpered and Liam kissed along his back to reassure him. "You're amazing. Perfect, baby. That was fucking perfect."

Louis was inhaling gulps of air, but didn't say anything. Liam waited for him to calm down and then Louis said, "Fuck."

"Exactly," Liam agreed.

They laid there in silence and realized that the entire thing has gone off with only one real scream. No sounds of the bed against the wall, no skin on skin slapping. None of Louis infamous moans that everyone in the city could hear. They were so quiet and the air was thick with it.

"You okay, Lou?"

Louis nodded and turned around so he could snuggled up to Liam, wincing at the feeling in his bum. "I'm great. I can't believe I did it."

"You did," Liam rubbed along his face and down his cheek. "You were incredible."

"I can't feel my legs," Louis mumbled, "And I think, I think I came dry."

Liam chuckled kindly, "That you did. Like I said, amazing."

Louis hid his face in Liam's chest and closed his eyes as sleep washed over his tired body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Go away? I love you? Something. 
> 
> :)


	38. Zianourry (Zayn-centric) - Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are stuck at boarding school over the holiday but that doesn't mean they stop learning new things. 
> 
> Top: Niall  
> Bottom: Zayn  
> Kinks: Orgy. Underage. Handjob. Blow job. First time. Spit roast. Coming on someone. Cum swallowing. Face fucking. Nipple play. Fingering. Facial. Helping hand. Multiple orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I wrote in the dead of night. Bottom!Zayn OT5 req
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! (Reqs are on hold for now) MWAH!! Xoxo

Winter break was the loneliest time of the entire year at Lorel's School for Boys. It was the time that anyone who had anyone would go home to that someone and celebrate the holidays. But there were always the few, a couple at least, that were left behind. Either no family to go to, or no way to get to them.

Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall, and Zayn were stuck at Lorel's for the next two weeks. At least they moved them all into the same dorm so they wouldn't be too lonely. And with only one teacher, two floors up, to watch them, things were bound to get interesting.

***

"Never have I ever...," Louis thought hard while he played with the rim of his cup filled with sloshing brown liquor, "gotten a blow job from a bloke."

All the boys rolled their eyes and took a drink. Except Zayn.

"Seriously?!" Harry exclaimed when he noticed. "I'd of thought out of everyone you'd be first in line for a mate's help.

"Hey, I haven't either," Louis whined.

"Yeah, cause you're always the first one on his knees," Liam mumbled with a smirk.

Everyone laughed, but Louis just wrinkled his nose and snarked, "Didn't hear you complaining, Payno."

A low 'ooooooo' went around the circle before attention was brought back to Zayn. "You've really never gotten sucked off by a dude?" Niall asked.

These boys had known each for years. They were near the same age, some in the same classes. And they'd all gone to Lorel's since they were kids. And Zayn was always the one all the boys wanted. He was handsome and smart and everyone just knew he'd be a loud one. But as far as anyone knew the rumors about the blokes that Zayn hooked up with were just that: rumors.

Zayn just shrugged and kept his eyes down. Harry clasped him on the shoulder, startling Zayn into looking up. "Come on now, Zaynie, tell the truth. You don't have to drink if you don't want to. But you've gotten a blowie before, right?"

Zayn looked around the circle before shaking his head, "No, never."

"Then a hand job?" Niall offered. Another no.

"Eaten out?" Liam piped up.

Zayn's eye went wide and he shook his head fervently. Louis backhanded Liam on the chest. "If he hasn't gotten a tug he sure as hell hasn't had a tongue up his ass."

Liam just shrugged, "It's my favorite. I figured he'd like it."

"Yes, well not all of us are so eager to spread our legs, Papa Payno," Louis teased.

Harry and Niall barked in laughter. "Please," Harry wailed, "If anyone is the cockslut it's you, Tommo."

Liam nodded in agreement and Zayn just sat there, stock still and blushing. Louis thought about defending his honor, but then realize there was nothing to defend and gave up in favor of sipping on his cup.

"Well then," Niall reasoned, "I think we should make this winter break really count." He crawled over to Zayn and knelt between his legs that had spread for him slowly as he came towards him. "I think we should show little Zaynie here what he's missing."

"Um, no thank you. I'm not, uh," he stuttered when Niall leaned closer and kissed along his neck. "I'm, uh, I'm not g-gay."

Niall sucked on his earlobe, then sat back on his heels and looked down to Zayn's lap with a smirk, "Could've fooled me."

Zayn quickly covered his lap with his hands and stumbled over an explanation. "It's not because-It would happen to anyone. You're very-" He cleared his throat and pressed his palm down on himself for relief.

"I'm very what?" Niall teased and leaned forward again to suck marks over Zayn's fabulous collarbones.

"You're-you'reyou're," he mumbled while his eyes fluttered closed, "You're very fit."

Niall licked along the now prominent vein in Zayn's neck while his chuckle tickled the wet skin. "Did you hear that guys? I'm very fit." He looked over his shoulder and saw all of them in versions states are lust, staring at either Niall's ass in the air, or Zayn's open mouth. "What do you lot think? Am I very fit?" Niall asked as he wiggled him pert bum in his trackies.

Harry was on him in a heartbeat, grabbing his hips and pressing his hard on to Niall's ass. "You know you are," he growled and ran his hands up Niall's sides.

Niall pulled Harry down by his shirt collar and asked, "What about Zayn? Do you think he's fit?"

Harry nodded dumbly and stretched over Niall's shoulder to kiss Zayn. Zayn froze with Harry's lips on his for a moment, but when Harry licked shyly across the seam of his closed mouth, Zayn opened up and let Harry lick across his tongue. The raven-haired boy's resulting moan had Louis scrambling towards them so he could kiss along Zayn's tan neck right next to Niall.

Liam, however, was the one that really got things start when he reached down and picked Zayn's hand up from Harry's neck and pressed it against the bulge easily felt through his thin joggers. Zayn gasped and broke the kiss to look up at Liam with wide eyes.

"It took a whole thirty seconds to get fully hard watching you with all these boys," Liam purred. 

Zayn's mouth floundered for something to say but only came up with a few whiny noises and a roll of his hips. Liam seemed pleased enough though as he started tugging on the waistband of his bottom until he could pull his cock out. Zayn's hand clenched at the fabric on Liam's thigh where it rested. 

"Go on, baby, I can tell you want to," Liam urged.

Zayn shook his head, "I don't know how."

Liam smiled kindly down at him while he took Zayn's hand and curled his fingers around his length. The other three looked on in open curiosity, giving tiny touches here and there to let Zayn know they were watching. 

"You do this," Liam guided Zayn's hand along his length, "to yourself, right?" Zayn nodded quickly. "Alright then, just do the exact same thing to me." The end of Liam's words were clipped and they could tell he was already feeling that heat in his stomach.

Zayn tried to mimic the things he'd do to himself when his roommate was asleep and he had the covers pulled up over his head. He squeezed his thumb and forefinger around the head on the way up right before running his thumb over the leaking slit before coming back down to his base. Liam's hips stuttered forward into Zayn's fist, but Zayn just kept going. 

"Let someone suck you off while you're occupied," Liam suggested.

Zayn wanted to protest, insist he was fine with just this, but then Louis was mouthing at his zipper and Zayn figured it couldn't hurt. "Yeah, okay."

Louis hummed happily at that and got to work on ridding Zayn's groin of the barriers. When he freed him he didn't waste any time before getting him into his mouth. Zayn groaned at the wet heat and gripped Liam harder as he jacked him off. Louis lowered down, taking Zayn into his throat and moaning around his length. Zayn's head was spinning with the sensation, his hand losing its coordination.

Liam didn't mind so much, just grunted, "Squeeze tighter," before fucking into Zayn's fist. He did so and let Liam use his hand while his other gripped at Louis' head. The oldest lad moaned when Zayn yanked on his hair, then hollowing his cheeks as a reward.

"I want to do something," Harry whined.

"Give him something to taste, Hazza," Liam ordered.

Zayn's eyes shot open then. He could guess as to what they meant, but Zayn could barely keep his head up, much less argue. So when Harry stood next to him and led Zayn's mouth to his cock he didn't pull away. Instead he just opened his lips and let Harry slip inside. The green-eyed boy groaned and fought to keep from thrusting into Zayn's mouth. 

Zayn was in way over his head, so he just tried to do what Louis was doing to him right then. Harry didn't complain at least. Harry's hand in his hair led him up and down his length. Zayn was grateful for the lead honestly, because he couldn't even remember to breath, much less to bob his head.

"Ni," Harry gasped, "What do you want from him?" Zayn groaned, knowing Harry was talking about him instead of to him.

"Wanna wait till he gets you guys off. Then I'll open him up and see how tight he is."

Liam suddenly moaned and then cum was shooting from between Zayn's fingers to land on his shoulder and neck. "Jesus Christ, Horan." Niall just chuckled and leaned forward to kiss the wet tip of Liam's prick.

Zayn's fingers were scratching at Louis' scalp now, so close to exploding in his mouth, but he wanted to warm him in case he needed to pull back. But Louis just moaned again, and then Zayn was shaking and coming in his mouth. Louis slurped it up, even licking his length clean afterwards. Zayn was a delirious mess after, Harry practically pushing and pulling a rag doll. 

But Harry came soon anyways, shoving Zayn down on his cock as he filled his throat with his seed. Zayn sputtered around his shaft, cum seeping out his lips and down his chin. Harry pulled out once he finished and swiped the cum off his face to taste it for himself. Zayn moaned at that, eyes heavy and brain slow.

Then, before he could register, Zayn was being laid back and a warm weight was on top of him. Zayn instinctively wrapped his arms around the person, even before he realized it was Niall and his lips. All over his skin. On his neck. His shoulder when he pull his shirt to the side. His chest and stomach when he pull his shirt off. Niall sucked a nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over his playfully. Zayn moaned and arched up for more. 

Niall pulled away though, much to Zayn's disdain, so he could slip Zayn's open jeans to his ankles and off. Zayn was left bare, under the intense gaze of four of his mates. He thought it should be awkward, or intimidating at least, but they all looked so turned on and Zayn felt proud in that moment.

Niall picked up Zayn's half-hard cock and pumped him slowly while suckling at his tip. He licked across the head and spread Zayn's legs. "Want you nice and hard for me." Niall looked up at the boys. "Someone get me lube and condom."

Harry was off and back in moments, handing Niall the supplies before kneeling beside Zayn's head and petting his hair. "You look so pretty, Zee." Zayn flushed and hid his face in Harry's leg. Harry lifted his head up and scooted under him so Zayn was laying on his lap. Zayn looked up at him endearingly, but then gasped as Niall pushed a wet finger inside him. Harry looked down at him as Zayn's mouth fell open, a silent moan on his lips.

Niall worked the finger deeper inside the boy as he felt him adjust to the digit. Then he added another and watched as Zayn's back came off the floor, the moan turning to noise and filling the air. Liam was still hovering over Zayn from where he was standing and looking at his lean body spread out for them. "I knew you'd love it. I can't believe you've never done this before. How did you make it this long without a cock inside you?"

Zayn moaned at his words, trying to assemble them into some sense so he could answer. "I-I'm not gay."

All the boys laughed at that, and then Niall touched a spot inside him that had Zayn twitching and crying out. "Yeah we'll see about that," the blond crooned.

Zayn couldn't pretend to form an argument when Niall was still playing at that spot and Zayn was leaking on his stomach. But then Niall took his fingers away and Zayn tried to suck them back in, but they were gone and Zayn was clenching around air and making needy sounds.

"Oh yeah, pretty boy's a mattress muncher," Louis teased.

"Right cock jockey I think," Liam added.

"I think he's cute."

The boys rolled their eyes at Harry. Except Zayn, who nuzzled into his thigh and smiled up at him. The momentary banter subsided as Niall rolled a rubber down his dick and slicked himself up. They all held their breath, including Zayn, as Niall pushed past the tight ring and into Zayn's warm hole. Zayn winced at the stretch, but kept quiet. Harry rubbed his chest soothingly and Niall waited until he felt Zayn relax around him to start his pull out.

"Ay, fuck, Zee."

"If you brag about how tight he is, I swear Niall," Louis warned.

"You're so...not loose," Niall chuckled and leaned down to suck Zayn's nipple back into his mouth as he pushed back in. Zayn was a moaning mess. What with Niall splitting him open, Harry thumbing at his other nipple and scratching his hair, Liam jacking himself over Zayn's face, and Louis sucking on his finger. Niall kept his body close to Zayn's, his arms bracketing the tan boy's torso, as he rocketing into him in rhythm. "Oh God, Zayn, you're gonna make me come."

Zayn just whined, low in his throat, and rubbed his thigh along Niall's to try and pull him closer. "Can you touch me?"

Louis snaked a hand between the two and tugged on Zayn's length. Liam groaned when Zayn did and came over Zayn's face, cum dripping down on Niall's back. "Jesus, Zee, you're so fucking hot, baby."

Zayn licked his lips and then licked at his cheek, trying to get some of Liam's cum into his mouth. When he did he hummed at the taste and again when Harry swiped some into his own mouth. They all apparently had their kinks, Zayn was learning. Liam liked to come on people, Louis was a blowjob fan, and Harry seemed to enjoy the taste of cum. Zayn, well Zayn wasn't sure what his kinks were yet, but he had a cock up his arse and his orgasm was fast approaching. So maybe he was gay. Just a little. "Oh, fuck." Niall nailed his prostate harder. So maybe he was a lot gay. 

Niall buried his face in Zayn's chest and shot into the condom. Louis twisted his wrist and then Zayn was releasing for the second time that night as Niall rolled his hips through the waves the pleasure. 

Niall pulled out and fell next to Zayn on the floor, chest heaving. "You," he panted, "are the absolute best."

Zayn laughed lowly and let his legs fall open with a groan. "You're pretty great yourself, mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep making shots that sound so good in multi parts. Why do I do this?!


	39. Niam - Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is pregnant and hungry, and Liam is his doting boyfriend who would go to the ends of the Earth (or to the grocery store at 3am) for him. 
> 
> Top: Liam  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Mpreg. Riding. Daddy kink. Bareback. No prep. Multiple orgasms. Oversenitivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys convinced me! I'm going to do 75 chapters in this Volume. Now stop with the peer pressure! Heehee
> 
> This one's cheesy and fluffy and cute so enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Liam! Where the hell are you?" Niall is gripping his phone to his ear as he starfishes on their large bed.

"I'm almost home, babe. I got the tacos. And, and the fish sticks. Even the chocolate shake, yeah? I'm almost there."

Niall curls his lips in consideration, "Man that chocolate shake sounds so good." He thinks over the taste of it as he rubs the small bump of his stomach. "Hurry!"

"Yep!" Liam chirps, "I'm coming, babe."

Niall hangs up on him, too tired and hungry to focus on talking. Niall gets up, pees, and by the time he's wandering into the kitchen Liam is crashing through the door with bags of food and a cup with a straw. Niall reaches his arms out longingly and snatches the food from his boyfriend. 

Everyone condemned Niall for getting pregnant so young. But they didn't count on Liam being the most amazing boyfriend to ever exist. He insisted Niall finish school. Even go on to get some degree if he wanted, because Liam was supportive and a little older and already doing well in the beginnings of his career. So now Niall's biggest worry is whether to paint the nursery yellow or purple. 

And if he should eat the tacos or the fish sticks first. Neither, he decides, and goes for the milk shake. He moans around the straw and sucks on it greedily. His eyes are closed in bliss and he keeps rubbing his tummy in gratitude. When he finally opens his eyes Liam is there, standing around the corner of the kitchen island looking at Niall like he's the only dessert Liam wants. And well, now Niall's not so satisfied sucking on a straw. 

This always happens. At least lately. His hormones are haywire, and all Liam has to do is say his name and Niall's on his knees. Tonight is no different. He sets the milkshake down and nods for Liam to come here. The older boy does, happily, and looks Niall up and down before resting a hand on his stomach. 

"You look so sexy like this," Liam whispers into the dark room. 

"Like what?" Niall asks even though he knows. He just likes to hear it.

"Pregnant. With my baby inside you."

Niall shivers at the mention. He had no idea he'd have a pregnancy kink until he had one, but he thinks it's only because it's Liam's baby and he loves the idea of having Liam's baby. "I'm only getting bigger. Soon enough you'll only be able to fuck me on my side, I'll be so big."

Liam growls and pulls Niall's hips to his. "Fuck, babe. I can't wait until your swollen with it. So there's no doubt what I did to you."

Niall is tracing Liam's collar where it dips just low enough to see traces of his chest hair, and suddenly Niall's not so into foreplay. "Sit on the couch. I need to ride you."

"Jesus," Liam awes, but does as he's told. 

Niall pulls at his clothes, sweating already, from the sexual tension or the hormones he can't tell. He finally manages to be naked and plants himself on Liam's lap. He grinds down on Liam with his tongue poked between his lips, and his cock is sitting against the bottom of his bump, and he needs so much more than this. "Come on, Daddy. Mommy needs you."

Liam startles into action, pulling his shirt off and fumbling with his jeans. Niall knocks his hands out of the way and opens them himself. He only tugs them down enough to let Liam's cock spring up and then Niall's rubbing their lengths together and panting against Liam's neck. He swivels his hips the way Liam loves and they slide against each other roughly, but it's the sweetest feeling Liam's ever felt. Niall's thighs quiver and he breathes in Liam's ear, "Gonna come. Always so sensitive nowadays."

"Lemme see your pretty cock spirt, Mommy. Let Daddy see."

Niall arches back as he comes gently between them, painting Liam's tan stomach white with cum. He's silent, but his pleasure is written all over his face. He doesn't go soft. Almost never does anymore, and now he's even more needy. "Fuck me, Liam." And refusing that isn't even an option for Liam. So he grabs one of the many lubes they've stashed around the house since sixteen weeks signaled an ongoing fuck-a-thon. He pops the cap and brings it to his fingers, but Niall shakes his head. "I'm open." When Liam raises a brow Niall shrugs. "I was thinking about the milkshake after you left and then I thought about sharing it with you, because I love you," he adds like its important, because well, it is, "and then I pictured your lips around the straw. And then...I sorta fingers myself to the thought of you sucking me off."

Liam is dizzy with his boyfriend's words. He says them like they're not the hottest thing he's ever heard. Like Niall doesn't turn him on with every move he makes, whether he means to or not. But he has permission and he's taking it without further adieu. So he slicks himself up and pulls Niall down on him, hard. He feels as Niall stretches around him, hole opening for him like Niall was made for Liam. And maybe he was...No, yes he definitely was.

They move with each other, neither leading or following, and it's easy. It's slow and easy, and Liam could come just from this. The look of pure bliss on Niall's face has Liam rocking into him steadily, wanting nothing more than to give Niall the ecstasy he deserves. Niall's cock twitches between them and Liam can tell he's close again already. But then again so is Liam, just from listening to Niall talk since he walked in the door. So Liam just holds on tight and gets some leverage so he can fuck up into Niall's lithe body, eyes locked on the swell between them that happens to hold their heir. 

Niall is bouncing happily, smile spread across his face, as Liam angles perfectly to hit just where he needs him. "You're so good, Li. Exactly what I need."

Liam is overwhelmed a little. The sight of him. The need for him. The love he has for him. And Niall is so open to it all. Displaying himself for Liam. Giving himself over without question. Showering Liam with love of his own. So Liam pulls Niall flush to him and strokes his back as he comes inside him, mumbling incoherent whispers of adoration into Niall's ear. Niall whines and bucks, and seconds later he joins Liam as they ride out their shared orgasms. 

Niall stays on Liam's lap even as he softens inside him. It's always been a thing for Niall. Keeping Liam inside him for as long as possible. And now that he's pregnant it's no different. So Liam just traces meaningless doodles on his back while he's kissing love into Niall's hair. 

When Niall's stomach grumbles he shoots up, making Liam hissed from sensitivity. But Niall doesn't notice, instead he starts bouncing again, but for a different reason. Liam is trying to keep him from moving to much, because it actually hurts a lot. Niall ignores that too and gasps, "Brownies! That's what I wanted." He's suddenly up and off Liam's lap running into the kitchen. "Liam!" he shouts from just a few feet away. 

"Yes, love?"

"We don't have any brownie mix!"

Liam sighs and tucks himself away before grabbing his shirt. "I'll be back in a few, sweetheart. Enjoy the shake while I'm out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even stop smiling at Niall pregnant and making brownies. I know that's like super weird, but hey, gotta go to hell for something right? Might as well be mpreg Niall :D


	40. Zarry - I'm Just in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gets his younger boyfriend, Harry, to skip school and engage in dubious pastimes instead. 
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Harry  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Underage. Frottage. Fingering. Bareback. Minimal prep. Power play. Helping hand. Felching. Rimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears! Here's a Zarry req for you! Song title is from 'Not on Drugs' by Tove Lo, which is a ref to the shot obvs.
> 
> HEY THIS IS MUY IMPORTANTE!!
> 
> I'll be changing my AO3 name soon to match my wattpad name. It'll be purpleeyestelllies. I won't do it for a couple weeks but don't forget so you don't look up the wrong person. 
> 
> Thanks my dears
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

 

_Come on babe its just maths. U hate maths._

Harry looked up from his phone and glanced around the room at his classmates doing schoolwork, then to his teacher who was sitting at her desk grading papers. He sighed and looked back to his phone.

_Give me five minutes. Meet me out front._

Harry dropped his phone into his book bag and raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Styles?"

"I don't feel well. I'd like to go to the nurse."

The teacher gave him an assessing glance before nodding and waving to the door. Harry quickly packed up his stuff and headed towards his locker. He stuff his bag full of homework and books and looked around the hall for people before ducking out a side door and going around the to the front. In the far corner of the parking lot was Zayn's car. Harry made his way over, weary of the security that made rounds every so often in his golf cart. Fucking pricks. Get a real job.

"Hey, baby," Zayn purred from the hood of his car on the exhale of a drag from his cigarette.

Harry but his lip at the sight of his older boyfriend in tight black jeans and a white tee, half covered in his leather jacket, his hair pulled back by a headband. "Hey." Harry leaned into Zayn when the darker boy curled a loose arm around his waist.

"Missed you."

Harry scoffed, "I saw you last night."

"Yeah but that was nearly a whole day ago. Plus," he gave Harry a once over, "I love the clothing choice today." Zayn's hand slid down to squeeze Harry's ass. "These look great on you."

Harry blushed and leaned his forehead against Zayn's cheek. "We better go before we get caught."

"I won't get caught. You're the one still in school."

Harry pushed off Zayn with a roll of his eyes. "Don't remind me." They both got in the car and then Zayn drove away from 'the prison'.

They passed along the familiar scenery with their hands intertwined over the gear shift. "What something to eat? School food sucks."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'd love some sushi."

"Sushi it is. Then my place?"

"Yeah."

Zayn brought Harry's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles, making him blush. Zayn was this big bad boy while they were in school together, always stalking down the halls with an unlit joint behind his ear. He had all the teachers too scared to call him out on it. But one day he saw Harry having trouble with his mountain of books and helped him. From that day on Harry saw Zayn in a different light.

It's not like Harry was a massive dork with no friends and Zayn saved him or any of that cliche shit. But Harry had always had a thing for the bad boys and so maybe Zayn caught his attention. Apparently Zayn was into tall lads with great thighs and a pension for low cut shirts.

After he graduated and Harry hit his last year, Zayn came back one day to pick up something and stopped Harry in the hall. The rest is, as they say, history. History in the making at least. They're still going strong nine months later and Harry's about to graduate and Zayn is probably a bad influence on that front, but then Zayn fucks him well, so he can forgive.

They stopped and picked up sushi before heading to Zayn's flat. Harry dropped his bag in the kitchen to do homework later before throwing his empty sushi container away and joining Zayn on his bed.

"You have to work tonight?" Harry asked. Zayn shook his head.

Work. By work Harry meant meeting his clients at his usual spot to pass along their chosen poison. He'd found out Zayn was a drug dealer about two week into their relationship. They didn't talk for a week, but Zayn texted and called everyday, trying to get Harry to just listen. Harry still hates it, but Zayn makes sure to keep those two worlds separate and Harry chooses to ignore it for now.

"Nope. You've got me all night long."

"Well at least until my mom asks where I'm at." Harry picked up his phone to check the time. "So probably another three hours."

Zayn groaned, loud and dramatic. "That isn't enough time!"

Harry giggled and burrowed closer to his boyfriend. "Well then we better not waste it."

Zayn raised an eyebrow at that before sliding his hands under Harry's thin shirt. "Best not." Zayn kissed him as he pulled himself on top, pressing Harry into the mattress. Harry moaned into the kiss and brought a leg up to wrap around Zayn's waist. Zayn got a good feel of Harry growing under him, pressing against his own growing erection. He angled his hips to grind against Harry just the way he liked until both Harry and Zayn were hard and they had to pull away from their kiss to breath.

"Zayn," Harry gasped, "Come on."

"Alright, babe. Let me grab lube." Zayn was off the bed in a heartbeat and shuffling through his top drawer. He came back with a tube. "Sorry, we ran out last night and this one's not open yet." Zayn fiddled with the plastic under the cap while Harry smiled fondly and let his hands wander over Zayn's hips and thighs.

When Zayn finally got it open he huffed in relief and lowered back over Harry, kissing him again. "Now where were we?"

"You were going to fuck me."

Zayn gave Harry a mischievous look and smirked. "Right, right. I almost forgot." He ran his hands up Harry's side until his shirt was bunched up under Harry's arms and Harry pulled it off. Zayn ducked down and mouthed at the couple of tattoos Harry had gotten since he met Zayn. Zayn takes personal pride in the fact that Harry was all pure, clean skin when they started going out, but little by little Zayn was corrupting Harry with dirty, black ink. He licked over the the stark, black star that started it all and then down to the few seemingly pointless tattoos that began to cover a now fading "won't stop 'til we surrender" that Zayn had the pleasure of putting there.

Harry shuddered as Zayn's tongue moved across his chest and down his stomach. He kept his hands clenched in the sheets as he watched his boyfriend undo his belt and jeans. Zayn kept looking up at him like he knew exactly what he was doing to Harry. Harry couldn't do it. He couldn't keep looking at those dark eyes that bore into him with so much knowing. He let his head fall back on the pillows and brought his arm up to cover his face. "Please, Zee, just come on," he mumbled through his arm.

Zayn just chuckled and pulled Harry's jeans and pants off his body. Harry flushed against his arm, knowing he was completely naked while Zayn was hovering in his skin tight jeans and leather jacket. He heard shuffling and lifted his arm to see Zayn shedding at least the first layer of clothing. When he moved to climb back on the bed missing only his jacket, Harry stopped him with a sharp, "Nuh uh!" and pointed to his other clothes. "Off. All of it."

Zayn crossed his arms across his chest and snarked, "Ask nicely, baby."

Harry pursed his lips but relented. "Please."

Zayn slowly dragged his shirt up his body, revealing a canvas of wild tattoos and tan skin. Harry licked his lips at the sight. Zayn moved on to his jeans, tugging them down until they fell to the floor, followed by his pants. Harry smiled, happy with the way things were going. Now he was much closer to having Zayn inside him. He waved Zayn towards him and Zayn climbed back on top of Harry with his allowance.

"Can I continue now?"

Harry nodded innocently. Zayn grabbed the lube and slicked up two fingers before bringing them to Harry's hole. He didn't bother with pleasantries and pushed both fingers inside his boyfriend, making him gasp and grip at Zayn's bicep. "Okay?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "More," he breathed and pushed down on Zayn's fingers.

Zayn could feel where Harry was still a bit loose from last night and the night before and-well they've been busy the past couple days. He scissored Harry open quickly and pulled his fingers out, then got himself slick and lined up. He leaned forward to kiss Harry before pushing inside slowly. Harry moaned into the kiss and tried his best to keep from clenching until Zayn bottomed out.

When he finally did, Harry groaned and squeezed Zayn's body between his legs and clenched down on Zayn's length, relishing in the feeling of being filled. Zayn moaned against the soft skin under Harry's chin at the tight heat. Soon he couldn't wait and pulled out enough to get a good thrust and pushed back in. Harry kept him close with his arms and legs wrapped around Zayn's body, so Zayn went for a deep, sharp rhythm. Harry let little breaths leave his lips every time Zayn pushed all the way in.

Zayn lowered more into Harry's body to find the angle he wanted and pushed back in again. Harry's nails dug into Zayn's soft skin when the shot of pleasure ran up his spine. "Right there, Zee." Zayn hit the same spot but he was moving too slowly for Harry to keep still. He was squirming under Zayn, begging him to, "Go faster. Harder. Please, Zee!"

"But I just love watching to beg for it," Zayn explained and gave Harry another thrust. Harry bit down on his lip to contain his moan, but Zayn saw and lurched up to take Harry's lips between his teeth and pull it from the death grip. "I want to hear you." Harry buried his face in his own shoulder and moaned out as Zayn moved a little faster. "If you want it, I want to hear you."

Harry challenged Zayn's intense gaze, lips pressed together in defiance. Zayn gave him a smirk and nailed Harry's prostate harder. Harry's mouth fell open and he couldn't contain the sound of lust that fell out. Zayn hummed in approval and nipped at Harry's sharp jawline. "That's more like it," Zayn boasted.

"Fine," Harry gasped, "Now fuck me. I mean it."

"Oh you mean it?" Zayn teased but pulled nearly all the way out and rocked in fast and sharp only to do it again a second later.

Whatever retort was on Harry's lips was quickly replaced with a chorus of moans intermixed with Zayn's name. Harry was having a hard time keeping his eyes open now, just wanting to lay back and take it. Zayn kept one hand busy on Harry's thighs and stomach while the other kept his balance. His hand snuck between them and his thumb swiped quickly over Harry's leaking tip. Harry shuddered at the intense pleasure and rocked harder on Zayn's cock.

Zayn's fist clenched in the sheets when Harry tightened around him as Zayn teased his slit. "Haz-fuck-I'm close."

"Fill me up," Harry begged as his fingers wrapped in Zayn's hair.

Zayn groaned, low and powerful, as he shot inside Harry's body. He wrapped his hand around Harry and gave him a couple rough tugs before he was shooting between them. Zayn fucked into him until Harry was sensitive and begging him to stop. Zayn relented and pulled out, but only to move down between Harry's legs and push them open wider. He made a deep sound of approval at the sight of his cum dripping from Harry's hole. He ducked in and licked the drip from Harry's loose rim.

Harry yelped and flinched away from Zayn because it was too much and he just couldn't. But Zayn had him firm by his thighs and dipped his tongue inside Harry's entrance to lap at the warm cum inside him. Harry couldn't keep still as Zayn swirled his tongue and licked up his release.

"Zayn," Harry begged in one long, drawn-out word.

Zayn chuckled darkly and kept his tongue working. Once he was sure he got it all he moved back up and fed some to Harry. Harry was too tired to think, much less move, so he just let Zayn open his mouth and lead the cum onto his tongue. Harry had enough sense to moan as Zayn's tongue massaged his before he swallowed what was left of the white liquid.

Zayn curled his arms around Harry and pulled them so they were on their sides, chest to chest as he kissed along Harry's neck and jaw. Harry was pliant and slow, just how Zayn liked him. "You still have to do your homework."

Harry groaned in frustration but said, "I'll do whatever you want if we do this again in like an hour."

Zayn just laughed and kissed Harry's red-bitten lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I hadn't done felching yet so I did it :D yay!


	41. Lilo - Its not an Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is tired of Karen hounding him about getting a boyfriend so he makes one up, only to have Karen set up a visit to meet "mysterious boyfriend". Louis to the rescue. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Fake boyfriend au. It's all fluff. Multi part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilo req. this will have multiple parts. Probably like three. I don't know yet we'll see. I was tempted to make this a story of its own but I've already got two currently updating fics and a charity fic exchange coming up so yeah no. But one day maybe. Tell me what you think as I go yeah?
> 
> I'd reeeeeeally like COMMENTS AND KUDOS on this one! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Oh, honey, that's fantastic!"

Liam's glad his mom is on the other side of a very long phone call because his nervous smile would've given everything away. "Yeah," he says unsurely.

"So when can I meet him?"

Liam suppresses his groan as best he can. Lying about having a boyfriend was meant to get his mom off his case, not push her to meet the mystery man. "We're both so busy with school, Mom."

"Well then I'll visit you. I need a visit anyway. This empty nest thing is killing me." Then there's a shuffling and Karen is yelling. "Geoff! We're going to visit Lili this weekend so don't make plans!"

There's a bit more yelling of agreement while Liam rolls his eyes. "Mom. Mom, come on," he tries to bring her attention back.

"Yes, right. So this weekend. Dinner. I can't wait, baby."

She sounds so excited, so honestly happy for Liam, that he can't think of a reason to say no. "Alright, mom. See you then."

Once he hangs up he remembers a reason. Oh yeah, he doesn't actually have a boyfriend.

***

"So what do I do?"

The boy across the table could pass for some sleek European model with his soft hair and sharp eyes and knowing smile. If they weren't in this predicament Liam might actually go for him. But as it were, this Louis person is being paid to pretend for a weekend that he's Liam's boyfriend.

"You don't do anything you wouldn't normally do. Just act how you would with any of your ex's." Louis laughed and Liam sort of wanted to bottle the sound for later. "When you still found them tolerable that is."

Liam glances down at his over-priced coffee, playing with his napkin. "I've never-I don't know..."

Louis lifts Liam's chin with two delicate fingers and levels him with an understanding gaze. "You've never had a boyfriend."

It's not a question, but Liam nods anyway. "I just recently came out. Like last year. My parents were really supportive, but I'm still getting used to it."

Louis nods like he gets it. "That fine. You've have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, a couple."

"Perfect." Louis shrugs. "Just act with me like you would with any of them. Its no different."

Liam scoffs, "Yeah. Except you've got a..." he glances meaningfully down at Louis' lap.

"It's called a dick, babe. If you're going to be gay you should get used to it."

Liam flushes rose colored and stares harder at the cafe's name on the napkin. "I know that," he assures, voice quiet. "I just mean, this isn't normal territory for me."

"Well I've got two hands don't I?" Liam nods, confused. "And two feet?" He nods again. "And two lips, and two eyes, and two ears, and a butt. And even a warm hole." Liam's gaze falls again as his mouth opens in shock. Louis quickly moves on. "What I'm saying is, you can hold my hand just like you'd hold any girl's. You can kiss me just like you would any girl. It's pretty much the same thing. And since we won't be having sex, you won't have to worry about the differences."

"We won't be..." He knows that, but since Louis is bringing it up they might as well talk about it.

"Nuh uh. No sex. It's in my contract. We can hug, hold hands, kiss, even get touchy. But our clothes stay on and you don't get anything past that. I'm an escort, not a whore." Liam tries to convince Louis that he didn't think anything of the sort, but Louis is already placating him. "I know you didn't assume. I'm just laying down the rules."

Louis takes a sip from his coffee, pink lips forming to the hole of the cup and Liam is all at once very glad that kissing is in the contract. "What now?"

Louis sets his coffee down and starts writing in his folder. "I get half when I get to your place and half when I've completed the agreement, which we have here. I drew up the contract after you called yesterday. Your parents are coming on Friday and leaving Sunday," he chuckles, "after church. That's cute."

Liam rubs the back of neck awkwardly. "They're traditional."

"Then you're lucky they accept you like they do. I'm sure they'll be easy enough to impress, then."

"They'll love you. I can tell already."

Louis seems surprised by Liam's sureness. "How can you know?"

"Because I-" he stops himself before he says something embarrassing like _Because I can see how amazing you are_. "Because they're very kind people."

Louis can tell he's not saying something but let's it go for now, looking back down at the contract. "I'll be staying at your flat for four days. Going one day ahead to learn the layout and become familiar. I can sleep in a separate area for the weekend if that's what your parents will want. I'm always fine sleeping in your room, if you want that to be apart of the illusion."

  
_The illusion_. Liam almost forgot.

"Yeah, my parents are staying in the guest room and the couch is pretty bad. I think they expect you to be in my room."

Then your room it is," Louis agrees cordially. "I can bring a small air mattress-"

"No!" Liam is just as surprised as Louis at his sudden outburst. "I mean, you don't have to do that. My bed is big."

Louis assesses Liam carefully before nodding reluctantly. "Nothing will happen."

"Of course. Yes. I just-It's not a big deal."

"Okay, then." Louis gathers his stuff and stands. "I'll see you in two days, babe. Text me if you have any questions."

Liam is left flustered and stuck on Louis' flittering laugh.

***

Louis gives Liam's place an approving nod. "Nice."

"Thanks."

"Money?" Liam scrambles for the wad of cash in his pocket and hands it to Louis. Louis doesn't even look at it before shoving it in a side pocket of his bag. "Where's your room?"

"Oh, uh," he shuffles past Louis and down the hall, "it's this one."

Louis leaves Liam at the doorway and sets his bag on Liam's bed. He unzips it and takes out a few shirts and trousers already on hangers. Then he goes to the closet and opens the double doors before looking over the closet and opening a gap to stick his shirts on the rack in seemingly random spots. Then he goes back to his bag and takes out more casual clothes and heads to Liam's dresser. He opens the draws and layers his clothes in with Liam's. Then he takes a small bag from his bigger bag and turns to Liam.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Liam points across the hall and Louis nods. Liam follows, curious as to what he's doing. Louis takes out a toothbrush and puts it right next to Liam's in the cup, then he places a few small toiletries in his cabinets, his razor sitting next to Liam's and his cologne on the shelf above that.

Louis walks past a dazed Liam and reappears in the hallway with snacks. "The kitchen?"

Liam is getting more and more confused but leads Louis there. Louis opens cabinets and the frig and starts placing things on shelves. After all that he takes his coat off and hangs in on the coat rack right next to Liam's before slipping his shoes off and toeing them over next to Liam's by the door.

"Alright." He turns to Liam with a breath of relief. "Now kiss me."

If Liam was confused before, he's dumbfounded now. "What?! What was all that?"

"It has to be convincing that I live here. That's the illusion right? When your parents see my things with yours, food you don't eat but I do, they'll believe what we're selling them."

"But why do I have to kiss you?"

Louis frowns for a second. "Well, then, I didn't mean to offend-"

Liam waves his hands in apology. "No! I'll kiss you. I'd love to kiss you! I'm just, I didn't know why."

Louis chuckles, like it was all a test, and Liam failed miserably. "When we kiss in front of your parents it can't be our first time, that'll be glaringly obvious. When I ask for a kiss you have to be naturally willing to give me one, because you're my boyfriend and that's what you do. When I grab your hand you can't go tense. When they make comments about how cute we are, which they will, you cant go all stuttery."

"Right, yeah." That made so much sense. Louis really had this down to an art.

"So I'll spend this whole day getting you used to me. We'll act like we would if your parents were here. You'll make me dinner because I can't cook for shit, and we'll go to sleep together. Understand?" Liam nodded at a loss for words. "So? Kiss me."

Liam tries to prepare himself, ready himself for their first kiss, for his first sober kiss with any man, but then Louis is grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling their lips together. Liam is frozen for a second before he melts because Louis' lips are soft and pressing and Liam wants to kiss him so very badly. Louis moves their lips together, keeping them resolutely closed. When Liam licks across his bottom lip asking for entrance, Louis pulls back with a grin.

"Very good. But your parents are going to ask to see us snog so there's no need for that." Liam groans, actually groans, like a petulant child, when Louis pulls further away. "You're sure you've never kiss a guy?"

"Not like that."

"Well I think you'll do just fine this weekend."

***

Liam had asked Louis to cut up the vegetables to go in the soup and now he was keeping a close eye, because Louis warned him that putting a big knife in hands was dangerous. Liam rolled his eyes when he saw Louis cutting giant chunks and tossing them in the broth. He went around to his back and wrapped his arms under Louis', covering his hand on the knife.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you," Liam answered and led Louis' hands.

"You don't have to. No one's watching."

Liam just shrugged and kept chopping. "I want to." After a moment of heavy silence he added, "You looked like you were going to chop off a finger if I didn't intervene."

Louis laughs, that little tickling one that make Liam's heart do a weird thing. "Alright, then, thank you."

Liam nods against his neck and finishes off the vegetables. Louis deigns his job finished and sits on Liam's counter while he finishes cooking. Louis asks questions while he does.

"Where'd we meet?"

"At school. I told her you were in a class with me."

"Which class?"

"Spanish Literature."

"Seriously?!" Louis rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "Why couldn't you pick something I know even a little about?"

Liam smiled fondly and helps, "I told her I've been having to tutor you, that's how we started spending time together. So you don't have to be good at it."

"Brilliant," Louis commends with a smirk. "I can bullshit with the best of 'em, but I can only do so much."

***

"That was great," Louis praises when he finished his second bowl.

Liam tries to keep his smile in check, "Thanks."

"You're an excellent cook, babe." If Liam's heart beats twice as fast at the nickname, well then, he just hopes Louis can't hear it. "What will you be cooking for the parents? Karen and...Geoff, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. I haven't decided. I'll need to go to the grocery store tomorrow before they get here."

"I'll go with."

"You don't have to," Liam protests.

"I want to. One more thing to learn about you."

Liam moves to clear the dishes while Louis stands at the threshold of the kitchen and watches. Liam can feel him staring and tries not to let it bother him. He's startled when Louis breaks the silence.

"I can't imagine you have trouble finding a boyfriend. Why do you need me?"

Liam puts the rest of the soup in a container and into the fridge to give himself time to form an answer. When he turns back around, Louis has his tan arms crossed over his chest and is looking Liam up and down while he leans on the doorframe.

"I don't know how." That sounded dumb. He tries again, "I don't know how to approach men as opposed to women." Louis nods so he continues. "Like, how do I even know if they're gay? And if they're not then I'm likely to get a swift kick in the nuts." Louis laughed, and Liam grinned at the sound.

"You've never tried a gay club? You'll be sure to find someone who doesn't want to injure your," he nods to Liam's groin, "nuts."

"Not my scene, I guess. I don't really want the kind of men that go there."

Louis looks indignant all of sudden, arms tighter and smile gone. "I go to gay clubs."

"Oh, I didn't-I've never been. I'd only heard stories."

"So you assumed."

"Yeah."

"Well don't." Liam just lowers his head in shame. Then he sees the scuffed toes of Louis' Vans and looks up. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry," Liam rushes out.

"I said don't worry about it."

Louis smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes, and that simply isn't good enough for Liam. "Help me?"

"With?"

"How do I approach someone like you?"

"Someone like me? You mean a man?"

"Someone so...intimidating."

Louis' laugh is a bark this time, short and disbelieving. "Intimidating? If anyone's intimidating it's you, Hulk." Louis accentuates the name with a squeeze of Liam's bicep, making him flush all the way down to his toes.

"No I mean, you're so...confident. And you have like eyes."

"I have eyes? Wow you must be easily intimidated."

Liam groans internally, "They're pretty eyes." Now he sound like a child with a crush, which, maybe he is.

Louis stops short, next retort lost on his tongue. "Oh, um, thank you."

"And I like when you-"

"Stop," Louis demands. "You shouldn't."

Liam backs off immediately, realizing his mistake and turning to leave. "I'm going to shower and turn in. I'll see you in a minute."

Louis sighs and runs a hand through his messy fringe before going to flop on the couch to wallow in his life choices. Always the groomsman never the groom.

***

Louis is laying under the covers in soft pajama bottoms when Liam comes in, wet and half naked, from his shower. Louis has had plenty of attractive costumers, but the thing is, Liam doesn't realize he's attractive. He has this easy way about that's anything but arrogant and makes Louis want to whisper into his skin how beautiful he is. Instead, he focuses on keeping his eyes above the horizon as Liam goes to his dresser and starts pulling out sleep clothes.

"Louis, you awake?" he turns and whispers. Louis pretends to be asleep until he hears more shuffling and opens his eyes to Liam dropping his towel. Louis plays it cool, this has happened numerous times. Comes with the job. But Liam's back curves into his ass so perfectly and Louis' mouth might be watering at how firm his thighs look in the dim glow from the hallway.

He turns over slowly, pretending at sleep, so he doesn't pop a boner in front of a client. When he feels the bed dip he holds his breath and has to keep himself from snuggling back into the warmth. But then he feels a hesitant hand on his waist and Liam is pressing himself against Louis' back.

"I know you can't hear me, and I won't do anything, but...I, I get cold at night." Louis melts at the confession and lets Liam cuddle him to sleep.

***

"Mom!" Liam encompasses his mom in a hug that screams love and adoration. She pulls him in tight. The drive from school to his home town isn't too long, but Liam always seems to be so busy and can rarely make it home. Then his dad pulls him in with a pat on the back and a, "Hello, son." Liam gives him a manly pat in return and greets, "Hey, dad."

When they separate Karen is already going towards Louis with open arms. "You must be the boyfriend."

"I must be," Louis smiles, warm and welcoming.

"Come here, then. Let me see you." She hugs him just as tight as she did her own son and says, "I'm so glad to meet you."

Louis feels the sincerity in her voice and hugs her tighter. Geoff is less enthusiastic, but that's to be expected. He extends a hand to Louis with a, "How are you?"

"I'm good, sir, thank you. Do you need any help with your bags?"

Geoff looks impressed. "Sure, actually. The misses and I are beat from the drive."

"Hey, come sit down, Dad, Mom." Liam leads them to the couch. "I'm just going to go help Louis with the bags and I'll be back."

Karen nods and points a finger at him. "Don't get distracted snogging his face, I want you back in here so I can hear all about him."

Louis bites down on his smile from his place by the door. This was going to be a fun weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet. #sorrynotsorry but trust me it'll come. They both will. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh sex jokes. They're great.


	42. Ziam - Misbehave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn goes out to a club with Liam, only to be found by his 
> 
> Top:  
> Bottom:  
> Kinks: Spanking. Power play. BDSM. Dom/sub. Pain kink. Hand job. Two cocks, one hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Ziam shot just happened to be next on the list today of all days. At least it wasn't Zouis right? 
> 
> I am among those that are furious at Zayn and his dick-headed tweet. I said I would finish my current prompts that involve Zayn so I will, but from here on out I will NOT being taking any Zayn-involved prompts. He is no longer apart of the boys in any positive way. So unless that changes I won't be writing Zayn. 
> 
> In the meantime, Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Ps: don't forget I'll be changing my name to purpleeyestelllies soon!

Zayn blames Liam. We was working late and Zayn wanted to go out. He tried to get a hold of Liam, but it kept going to voicemail. So Zayn resolutely dug out his favorite pair of jeans and headed off to his usual spot where the music was loud and the men were willing. The bouncer, Clark, let him in, even though he's underage, because of who his boyfriend is. He got a free double at the bar before heading to the dance floor to look for his choice of the night. He was a tease, but never a cheater. He would never do that to Liam. Not when he loved him so much, and was so well-loved in return. But in the meantime he might as well find someone to dance with. 

The broad number with the dark hair seemed a good choice. Zayn sauntered over, watching at the man's eyes tracked his every step. Zayn took his lip between his teeth and looked up at the man with false innocence written all over his face. The man smirked, _an easy catch _, he must be thinking. Zayn put a hand on the plane of his chest and leaned on the connection to whisper, "Dance with me." The man didn't even nod, or acknowledge Zayn at all, before turning him around and wrapping his too long arms around Zayn's waist.__

__Zayn rolled his eyes, but leaned back into the touch. He felt the man's hot breath before he heard him. "What's a kid like you doing in here?"_ _

__Zayn swiveled his hips harder and leaned his head back to answer, "Exactly what you want me to."_ _

__The man laughed under the flashing lights and moved a hand down to palm at Zayn's zipper. Zayn wagged a finger and pulled his hand away to place it around his waist again. The man moved his hand down, slower this time, but Zayn caught it just like before. "Come on, baby," the man tried to convince him._ _

__Zayn turned in his arms and cocked his head. "Don't call me baby. I'm already someone's baby, and you are not him."_ _

__"Zayn Malik!"_ _

__Zayn licked his lips in satisfaction. "Speaking of..." Zayn turned around again and shook off the hands that had crept down to his lower back before walking over to a fiery-looking Liam. "Hey, babe."_ _

__"Don't you dare."_ _

__Zayn looked to the dirty club floor. "You were busy."_ _

__"So you thought it appropriate to grind on random men?"_ _

__Zayn tried to think of a witty response to get him out of trouble, but all he mustered up was, "Uh, no?"_ _

__"I can't believe I had to get a call from Clark, warning me that my boyfriend was here alone."_ _

__"Stupid nark," Zayn muttered._ _

__"And then I find you practically humping this dried-out pack of meat?"_ _

__Zayn laughed while the other man approached Liam with a puffed chest. "Hey man, back off. It's not my fault your boyfriend is a whore."_ _

__"Hey!" both boys rebutted at the same time, Liam a tad more intimidating. Liam pulled Zayn against him and continued. "Why don't you go home to your, no-doubt bitter, wife and leave the hot young lads to me." Liam's fists were clenched and you can tell he was ready to push Zayn behind him if need be._ _

__"Not worth it," he guy muttered as he slumped away._ _

__Liam was then pulling Zayn by his wrist to the back of the clubs where the VIP rooms are. Zayn knew he was in trouble, but he couldn't help but be giddy at the display of power and the fact that now Liam was here and his work must not have been that important. Liam pulled them into a room and shut the door, locking it. When he turned around to Zayn he was angry and Zayn shuddered at just the sight of him._ _

__"You will be the death of me, boy."_ _

__"Worse ways to go, I guess," Zayn chipped back. Liam didn't find him funny in the least, as Zayn could tell by the growl that left his throat. "I'm sorry, Li."_ _

__"Not yet, but you will be."_ _

__A rush of anticipation fueled Zayn's twitching hands as he reached for Liam. "I didn't mean to upset you."_ _

__"Yes you did. That's exactly what you meant to do." Liam walked over to the couch and sat down with more grace than Zayn could ever hope to have. "Come here." Zayn scurried over and flopped down on Liam's lap, but Liam was already moving him as he said, "Over my knee."_ _

__Zayn shuddered, now sure where this was headed. "I'm sorry," he tried._ _

__"Too late now."_ _

__"Please, Liam."_ _

__"Beg all you want, Zayn. Jeans off."_ _

__Zayn whined, but knew he didn't have a leg to stand on, so he reached under himself and unbuttoned his jeans. He slid them down to mid-thigh and settled more comfortably on Liam's lap, on leg on the couch and the other bent and hanging off the side. He leaned on his forearms when he felt Liam's big hand squeeze and play with the thin fabric of his pants._ _

__"I know I shouldn't, but I get a small amount of pleasure out of punishing you."_ _

__Zayn knew. He could feel how turned on Liam always got, the increased breathing, the groans. "Because I'm bad."_ _

__"Because you're showing me that you're sorry for being bad." Zayn nodded in understanding. Liam pulled Zayn's pants down by his thumbs until Zayn's smooth cheeks were on display. "Let's color these red, shall we?"_ _

__Zayn groaned into his arm and felt his cock twitch were it was still trapped under the layer of clothing. "How many?" the smaller asked._ _

__"How many do you deserve?"_ _

__Zayn focused on thinking it through. He went out to a club without his boyfriend. Found a random bloke to rub against. Talked back. Almost got Liam into a fight. "Thirty?"_ _

__"Is that a question or an answer?"_ _

__"Thirty, please."_ _

__"Alright," Liam rubbed all along Zayn's skin, up his back and down to his ass, "thirty it is." Zayn tried to prepare himself now that it was actually happening, and his whole body tensed in anticipation. "Relax, baby," Liam reminded and massaged Zayn's cheeks lovingly. As soon as he felt Zayn go pliant in his hands he brought one hand back and smacked it down on Zayn's ass, a sharp slap ringing in the still air. Zayn groaned and squeezed his cheeks in reflex. Liam set to rubbing the pain away immediately. Zayn's groan turned to a moan as Liam's deft hands went to work._ _

__Once Zayn was languid again Liam delivered the second blow. Zayn tensed again, whole body tight from pain. They kept the same rhythm for the first ten spankings, but soon Liam turned up the heat and didn't wait for Zayn to relax between each to bring his hand down again. "Relax and it won't hurt as bad." That was the last warning Liam gave before continuing on the second set of ten. They were delivered in a syncopation that was slow enough to make Zayn wait for the next hit, but fast enough that the sting didn't dissipate._ _

__"You love when we do this, don't you? You love seeing how worked up I get." Zayn pressed his groan into the crease of his elbow but Liam wasn't having it. "Answer me!" He landed a hard slap on Zayn's pink cheek._ _

__"I love it," Zayn gasped as he lifted his head. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, the pain too heavy on his lids, but he forced his neck to bend so Liam could hear him. "I love how hard it makes you."_ _

__Sure enough Liam's thick length was pressing firmly into Zayn's squirming hip. "I bet you do, baby. You can feel me, can't you? Do you wish you could touch me?" Another spank._ _

__Zayn squeaked. He did want to. Liam knew he did. But he couldn't, not until his punishment was over. "I want to," he pleaded._ _

__"Then show me how good you are. Show off for me, Zee." Zayn whined but arched his back so his hips were lifted off Liam's lap and his ass was on display. Liam gripped the round flesh before giving him another hit. "So lovely."_ _

__Zayn's knees and elbows were digging into the couch by twenty. He had tears on his red face and prints on his red ass. He was painfully hard and at some point his dick popped out from his pants and was rubbing against Liam's jeans, soaking them with precome no doubt. "More, Li."_ _

__Liam gave him a hard smack. "Don't demand."_ _

__Zayn shook his head in apology. "Please," he begged and grinded down on Liam's lap. "Can I please have more."_ _

__"You always get like this around twenty. When you love the pain and I can feel you twitch. You're getting my jeans wet." Zayn could hear the smug pride in his voice._ _

__"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't-" Zayn hiccuped when Liam spanked him again. "I need it."_ _

__"Because you know when you're bad." Liam's hands kept their rain of hits going. "And you know I love when you're good for me."_ _

__"Yes," Zayn breathed, letting his head fall to bite into his wrist while Liam hit him again. "I'm sorry for being bad."_ _

__"I know." Two more hits and Liam was saying, "One more."_ _

__Zayn arched his back even harder and let Liam deliver the last blow. Zayn had to dig his nails into his other arm to keep from coming as his body fell limply on Liam's lap. Liam turned Zayn over like he weighed nothing and pulled him up to straddle his lap, spreading his own thighs so his legs didn't rub against Zayn's sore skin. Zayn laid heavily on Liam's chest, panting for air, as Liam undid his jeans and pushed his clothing down enough to pull out his cock._ _

__"Come here, baby." He pulled Zayn closer and wrapped his long fingers around both of their leaking pricks as he reached a hand behind his boy and spread his cheeks with his fingers. Zayn nearly screamed and clawed at Liam's chest with the burn and the pleasure of finally being touched. Zayn was shaking in Liam's arms. "Gonna come, Zee? Let me see you come for me."_ _

__Zayn sobbed and gripped onto both of Liam's shoulders as he shuddered through his orgasm. Liam pulled it out of him while he drew closer to his own. Zayn surged forward and sucked Liam's bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling and licking over it until Liam grunted and splashed over his hand. Liam dropped both their cocks in favor of wrapping Zayn in his warm arms._ _

__"Amazing, baby. What a good boy." Zayn breathed in Liam's scent, a mix of sweat and musk and power as he reigned in his uneven breathing and dozed off against Liam's chest._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna vent to me whether you're #TeamLouis or #TeamZayn go ahead. I'm ready! :)


	43. Larry - Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and pregnant and mini Louis keeps kicking his bladder, but when Harry is fucking Louis even that doesn't stop him. 
> 
> Top: Harry  
> Bottom: Louis  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Mpreg. Frottage. Nipple play. Blow job. Fingering. Bareback. No lube. Watersports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a guest-written one shot done by the lovely Call_Me_A_Pumpkin on Wattpad! I'm glad to give her the boast she needed to start her own shots. I think she did great with mine! Lemme know what you think! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis looked at himself in the mirror. His baby bump was growing bigger each day. Even though he wore Harry's large jumpers, his tummy was clearly visible. His small hand caressed the bump, smiling lovingly at the reflection. He loved the feeling of Harry's baby inside of him. Plus, it made Louis fall in love with Harry even more; and yes, it was possible.

Hearing the sound of the closing door, Louis stepped away from the mirror and walked slowly from the bedroom he and Harry shared. As soon as he got into the kitchen two strong arms wrapped around his waist. He tilted his head back, leaning against Harry's chest, sighing contently as Harry pressed a little kiss on his temple.

"Hi," the younger man breathed out, long fingers caressing his husband's belly.

"Hi there," Louis smiled. They stood in the kitchen for a few more minutes before Harry picked Louis up and sat him down on the kitchen counter.

"I bet you're hungry," Harry said simply and started preparing the meal for him and Louis. The smaller man watched him for a while, chatting with him about his day. After the meal they watched a movie while laying on couch, Harry spooning Louis from behind. And as they lied there, the older man could feel his lover grinding on him.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, already feeling the arousal rising up in his stomach.

"I missed you, baby. Need you," Harry groaned into Louis' neck. "Can I touch you?"

"Yeah, yeah, please," Louis nodded. A pair of cold hands slid under his shirt, rubbing his tummy lovingly, then traveling up, teasing his sensitive nipples. Louis bit his lip to supress his moans.

"You know I want to hear you, darling," Harry whispered seductively into Louis' ear, grinding harder against the older man's bum. "Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"

With that, he lifted Louis up from the couch and carried him bridal style to the bedroom. They both strip quickly (Louis did so as quickly as he could with the bump in the way) and the younger one started kissing Louis, creating a few red marks on his shoulder and neck, licking his way down to his bellybutton. He started placing little kisses all over Louis' stomach, making the pregnant man giggle.

"Stop Harry or I'll piss myself," he warned and Harry stopped instantly. Then he traced his fingers down to Louis' member. Louis' breath hitched and he groaned quietly as his lover wrapped his long fingers around his rock hard cock. He wanted to speak up, tell Harry that he hated his teasing, but the only thing he managed to let out was a loud moan. Harry laid Louis down on the bed.

"Spread your legs," Harry commanded and Louis obeyed without hesitation.  
Harry layed down between his legs, licking his shaft from the base to the top. Then he placed his two fingers on Louis' lips. The older man opened his mouth and started sucking on Harry's fingers so they were spit-coated. When Harry decided it was enough, he pulled his fingers out and pushed them against Louis' rim. As he started sucking on Louis' tip, he pushed both digits inside his lover at once and moaned at the tightness and warmth clenching around his fingers. Thrusting in and out, he continued pleasing Louis with his mouth and soon Louis was a moaning and groaning mess beneath the younger man.

"I need you. Inside. Please."

Harry finally nodded, pulled out and stroked himself few times before lining up Louis' entrance and pushing in. Once again, he groaned at the feeling of being inside the smaller man. He stopped half way and grabbed Louis' thigh turning him around so he was laying on his side, chests pressed together and one leg thrown over Harry's shoulder. Harry finally thrusted in all the way and moved his hips in a circular motion then back and forth.

Louis bit his lip hard. His lower body hurt from being stretched by Harry's cock, his heart was pounding furiously against his ribcage, but Harry was also hitting his prostate dead on and it felt really good. He fisted the sheets and let out another loud moan. Harry sped up and that's when he felt it. The baby inside of him was pushing against his bladder and Louis really needed to take a piss. But he couldn't tell Harry, not in this state. He wasn't even able to speak properly. Plus, he didn't want Harry to stop. So he just took everything he was given.

Harry's hand moved from his hips to his hard cock, but he shook his head. "I want to cum just from your cock," Louis whispered weakly and Harry leaned down so he could kiss him deeply. As their tongues were fighting for dominance, Harry sped up again and the baby was now pressed fully against his bladder. Louis squirmed and bit his lip. He didn't want to tell Harry to stop but he needed to or else he would piss himself.

"Harry," he breathed out into the kiss. It came out as a whisper and the younger man didn't even noticed it as he was on cloud nine, pounding into his lover. "Harry!" Louis tried again, louder this time, and Harry looked at him. "I need you to stop," Louis explained and squirmed. He felt so uncomfortable right now.

"What? Why, Lou?" Harry whined. "Wha-what's wrong?"

"Gotta pee," Louis admitted and Harry nearly snorted.

"Wait.. I am.. I'm gonna cum soon.. So close." he was breathing heavily and his cock twitched inside of Louis as the said man clenched around him. Harry took Louis' leg off his shoulder and pressed it against Louis tummy and chest and Louis cried out because the baby moved and he could already a few drops leak on the sheets.

"Shit, shit." Harry groaned and shot his load right against Louis' prostate and it was way too much for the pregnant man. He whisper-yelled as the urine started pouring onto the bed.

Harry stopped moving, watching his boyfriend pissing and in complete shock he felt himself twitch spill more cum into Louis. Louis' whole face was a deep shade of red and he felt tear drops leave his eyes. He'd never felt so ashamed before in his life. "Louis?" Harry took Louis' hands in his to uncover his face. "Darling?"

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I told you I gotta pee." Louis sobbed and tried to get up from the wet bed, which was not that easy since Harry was still inside of him.

"Lou." Harry gently pulled out. "It's alright, baby." He looked at Louis just to notice he's still hard. A smirk appeared on his face as he picked Louis up and went to the bathroom with the pregnant man in his arms. Louis sat on the edge of the bath tub and Harry kneeled in front of him. "Stop crying."

"This is so awkward." Louis wiped the tears off his face. Harry smiled softly kissing his lover's pink lips.

"It's not. It was so hot to see what my baby can do to you." he reached for Louis' cock and started stroking it. Louis took a deep breath and Harry continued. "Plus, you made me cum so hard, honey. Your face, the deep shade of red, you looked so great. So vulnerable. I bet you wouldn't say a word if I started fucking you again. Would you?"

He added a little bit of pressure on Louis' member and Louis moaned. "I wouldn't." Harry smiled and leaned in to take Louis' shaft in his mouth. "Har-harry...What are you doing?" Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's curly hair. He didn't want Harry to stop but he also wanted Harry to talk dirty to him again. Harry grasped Louis' hips and shifted him so he could reach his hole. One of Harry's long fingers entered him and Louis shouted while cumming into Harry's mouth. The oversensitivity was too much.

"You okay?" Harry asked as soon as he pulled away.

"Yeah." Louis breathed out nodding. "I gotta change the bed covers."

"I'll do it. Take a shower baby." Harry pecked his lips and just when he was about to leave he whispered "Hell, that was really hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not particularly into Watersports but this is kinda hot.


	44. Lilo- It's Not an Illusion (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Louis is pretending to be Liam's boyfriend the lines are looking more and more blurry. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: fake boyfriend au. Hand job. Exhibitionism. Coming in pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two! Highly anticipated. Hopefully not disappointing. There will be one more part after this. And the smut will commence. 
> 
> ALSO! A point was brought to my attention. Would you guys like me to list the top and bottom and any kinks at the beginning of each shot??
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS PRETTY PLEASE! MWAH!! Xoxo

They made it past the quick fire round, as Louis fondly referred to it during their trip to the grocery store this morning. Liam's mom had been enthusiastic in her questioning, but kind enough.

_Liam, do you take him out? You better._

_Oh Louis, has Liam told you about his doll collection?_

_Mom! They're called action figures!_

_Of course, dear._

Louis had himself a laugh at that before pulling Liam's knuckles to his lips for a reassuring kiss. Liam had flushed and shifted his eyes to the floor.

Now they were simply watching some prime time sitcom and lounging in pajamas. Geoff was rubbing one of Karen's shoulders in a massage unconsciously. Louis couldn't stop flicking his eyes over to them, then to Liam, who was almost always looking back. They looked like such a happy family. Louis could see where Liam got his sunny disposition.

Louis threw his legs over Liam's lap casually and laid his head on Liam's shoulder. For just a moment Liam tensed, but then he wrapped his arm around Louis' back and pulled him in. Louis refused to let the comforting warmth warp his thoughts into something dangerous. Liam was just like any other client. A paycheck and a log in his little black appointment book. Nothing more.

Liam lowered his head and Louis felt the gently press of lips in his messy hair. A shiver ran down his spine, which Liam must have interpreted as a chill. "Warm enough?" Louis just nodded, eyes locked on the TV screen. "Okay." Liam pulled him closer anyway and tugged a blanket off the back of the couch to cover them.

 _Shit. Shit, no. Just another paycheck_ , Louis reminded himself again.

***

Saturday was the day out with the rents. A whole day of flirting and holding hands and domestic talk. Liam was secretly ecstatic, but he thought he'd been good about hiding it for Louis. Louis came up from behind him and laid his head on Liam's chest, as he'd taken to doing the past couple of days.

"Your heart is beating really fast," Louis noted and put a hand next to his face on Liam's chest. "You don't need to be scared. Its just a regular day."

"Boys, we're ready-Oh, am I interrupting? I'm sorry," Karen back out of Liam's room with a sly smile on her face.

Liam sighed and pulled Louis' hand from his soft shirt into his own hand. "I'm fine. Just ready to go."

Louis leaned up on his toes and kissed a short peck to his cheek. "Okay, then. Let's go." Louis pulled Liam from his room and met his parents at the door.

Geoff was gathering his and Karen's coats while Karen was making noise in the kitchen. "Liam?"

"Yeah, Mom?" Liam passed Louis his coat and they both shrugged into them.

Karen came from the kitchen holding a bag of chips. "I didn't know you liked barbecue?"

"Oh, uh, I don't..." Liam looked at the bag confusedly.

Louis raised a hand next to Liam. "Guilty, Mrs. Payne."

"Oh," Karen scoffed like she should've guessed, like she knew Louis at all. "Of course." Karen went back to gathering snacks as she mused, "They are so cute."

Liam tried his best to contain his smile, but when he finally looked away from Louis' twinkling smile Geoff was watching him, assessing. Liam avoided that potential topic like the plague and shuffled them all out the door quickly.

The aquarium was quiet but not dead. They're weren't many families this early in the day so it was mostly older couples and singles. Louis and Liam walked ahead of his parents as they walked past the salt water fish wing of the venue. Liam watched at Louis' eyes caught the movement of every fish that swam by, never staying on one very long. His smile was small and relaxed and left Liam considering whether or not he should hold Louis' hand. He really wanted to hold Louis' hand.

"Babe, look at this!" Louis made the decision for him and grabbed Liam's hand to pull him over to a shallow pond of stingrays. Liam totally kept his cool and didn't smile like a schoolgirl when Louis fisted at his shirt in excitement.

"Would you like to pet one?" the attendant asked. Louis looked like a kid in a candy store when he looked up at Liam. Then Louis layered his hand over Liam's and brought them to run over the slippery soft skin on one of the stingray's backs. Liam gasp a little at how cold they felt, but then sat on the edge of the pool with Louis facing him and let Louis lead their hands over each of the creatures floating around. Liam's eyes stayed on the animals for as long as they could before gravity pulled them back to Louis.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Louis asked towards the creatures.

"Beautiful," Liam breathed, eyes held steadfast on the curve of Louis' jaw. Louis looked up and saw Liam looking at him instead the stingrays and floundered for some witty remark to make the flutter in his chest dissipate. But it was so heavy, and Liam was so close, his hand still intertwined with Louis'. So Louis just did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed him. Deep and long and probably not appropriate for parental eyes. But Liam was kissing back, deep and long and with enthusiasm, so Louis scooted closer and tucked his foot behind Liam's ankle and wrapped his dry fingers in Liam's hair and led his tongue over Liam's while his parents and everyone else watched. Their hands were still connected under the water while soft floating sea creatures ran along their fingers.

"Mm mmm." Louis startled when someone cleared their throat. "We're ready for lunch when you boys are." Louis nearly threw himself into the pond at the look on Liam's poor father's face.

Louis stood abruptly and actually saluted the older man before wincing at his stupidity and clamping his hand to his side. "Yes, sir. Of course." He turned to find Liam staring at him dopily, grin expanding across his face.

"Wow."

Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Liam up so he could whisper, "Now is not the time."

Liam didn't seem to care. "But...wow." Louis groaned in frustration but ignored him for now.

The rest of the aquarium was quiet. Louis was trying his hardest not to freak out because that was the first time he'd lost control with a client since he was a newbie. He had to keep up appearances, hold Liam's hand and pretend that making out in public wasn't a thing. Because they were boyfriends. That's the illusion.

By the time Louis finally sat down on Liam's couch he was mentally and physically exhausted. After seeing how excited Louis got over the stingrays Liam dragged Louis all over pointing out pointy fish and glowing fish and sharks. Admittedly Louis had a blast, but the line between what was real and what wasn't was steadily becoming less clear.

"I'll start on dinner. You guys relax." With that Liam left Louis and his parents in the living room. Almost immediately Geoff dozed off next to Karen, light snores tickling her shoulder.

"That was fun," Karen said, almost like a question.

Louis nodded, enjoying the meaningless talk before it turned into something else. "Tons."

"Liam is so fond of you."

 _Well that was fast. No beating around the bush for this lady_. Louis could respect that. "It's mutual." It wasn't a lie. Liam was great company, and very kind. Louis could imagine him being a fantastic boyfriend to some bloke.

"I can tell," Karen nodded in agreement. "I see the way you look at him."

Louis laughed, a nervous bubbly sound. "That obvious, huh?" Was he really that obvious?

"A mother knows." And the way she said it had Louis believing she knew everything. Not just Louis' inner crisis, but the arrangement and everything.

"Lou, can you come help me for a minute?"

 _Oh thank the good Lord_! "Be right there!" He thumbed toward the kitchen. "I should..."

"Go, go. I've embarrassed you enough already."

"It's no, um-thanks." He got up and made it two steps from the couch before turning around. "Mrs. Payne?"

"Karen, please."

"Karen. You, um, you have a great son. He just wants to make you guys proud. Karen's face turned soft.

"He does, love. He always has."

Louis nodded, pleased with the answer, and went to the kitchen where Liam was handling things expertly. "Doesn't look like you need my help at all."

Liam chuckled. "Just figured you'd want a break from my mom. I'm sure she's harassing you for my deepest secrets."

Louis smiled and shook his head. "Nah, nothing like that." He walked up and wrapped his body around Liam's from behind, chin resting between his shoulder blades, before he even knew he was doing it. "She's a good woman. Obviously, I mean look what she made of you."

Liam went loose in Louis' arms and turned the heat down a little before turning and wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders. "So today..."

Louis could see the spark in Liam's eye and panicked. "I'm sorry for what I did. Earlier."

"Oh..." Liam didn't say anything beyond that so Louis filled the space. "Yeah, I was wanting to put on a good show, and I got a tad carried away." He laughed, but it sounded raw in his throat. "Mom always said I should be an actor."

Liam's hold on Louis loosened but didn't leave. "So, you didn't actually...you know, want to kiss me?"

Louis stamped down his sudden need to comb comforting fingers through Liam's short hair and hold him closer. "It's my job, Liam." He barely whispered it, but the truth of it rang out and bounced inside his chest.

Liam did drop his hold then. "Right, of course. I'm dumb."

"No," Louis urged, "You're not dumb."

"I'm the idiot that thought you actually enjoyed kissing me. Someone like you! Kissing me? Yeah, right."

"Liam don't-" Liam spun on Louis then.

"Don't what?" he whisper-yelled. "Don't get attached? Don't forget that I'm paying you? I haven't forgotten Louis. Half when your done. I know."

"That's not what I said."

"That's what you meant," he spat.

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

Liam stared Louis down for another second before turning and taking what looked to be baked chicken in some kind of glaze from the oven. It smelled amazing and Louis wanted to compliment him on it, but knew he'd get something thrown at him in return. "I'll go tell your parents that dinner's ready." Liam didn't turn around or acknowledge Louis at all so he just nodded, said, "You should smile. A mom always knows when her son in upset," and left the room. Louis went to the living room but Karen was already nudging Geoff awake.

"Dinner's ready, hun, get up."

"I was just coming to get you," Louis explained.

"I can't smell it. Honey ginger glazed chicken. A family recipe and my favorite."

Louis' fond went through the roof. He'd been there when they bought the ingredients but he had no idea. "He didn't tell me it was your favorite," Louis pondered.

"That's because I wanted it to be a surprise." Liam came out of the kitchen with an oven mitt covering one hand and a smile on his face.

"Well I'm surprised and looking forward to seconds." Geoff decided to add to the conversation now that Karen had woken him fully.

Louis followed Liam into the dining room where he'd served four plates of delicious-looking food. Karen and Geoff sat but when Liam went into the kitchen to grab the wine Louis followed him there too. "I'm sorry."

Liam didn't turn around. "For what?"

Louis groaned internally. "Don't be childish about this." Liam looked like he was going to say something but then didn't. Louis was dying to know what the words we're going to be. "Im trying to apologize here, Liam. Work with me."

"You haven't done anything wrong," Liam sighed. "I let my head get weird, but I'm fine now. Let go eat, okay?" Liam put a hand to the small of Louis' back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Louis felt the tilt though. The new air in the room. He'd messed things up and now he had to deal with it. But Liam was pushing him back to his parents so he smiled and sat next to Liam at the table.

"Liam. It's your house," Geoff reminded. Liam nodded and bowed his head. Louis looked around in confusion for a minute before seeing Karen and Geoff follow suit. Louis quickly ducked his head and waited as Liam prayed over the food. They ate and conversation went smoothly, but Louis could practically feel the ice on Liam's cold shoulder. He would address Louis but not directly, even if he was cooing over him, or lying about him.

Louis couldn't take the miles of distance anymore so he slid a hand over and squeezed Liam's knee lightly. Liam covered Louis' hand in his and Louis thought that finally Liam was forgiving him. But then he tried to push Louis' hand away. Louis squeezed harder, nails digging into his dark jeans, begging for sympathy. Liam relented and let Louis' hand be. Louis released a breath of relief at that and went back to eating.

Halfway through his chicken he felt Liam's hand again and clenched on his knee, but Liam pried it off gently and moved it up a couple inches and pressed Louis' hand under his into his thigh. Louis could feel the muscle he'd gotten a glimpse at his first night here and licked his lips at the thought.

Liam still had his fork in his hand but he wasn't eating anymore. He was focusing on breathing and feeling Louis' fingers press his skin. He was fighting the thought of what Louis' tongue tasted like all night and when Louis sent out his small signal of need Liam latched onto it. He brought Louis' hand closer again, and then it was so close to the curve of his jeans between his legs that he shifted in his seat. Louis noticed and dropped his eyes to Liam's lap, his semi slowly becoming more and more noticeable. He wrenched his eyes back up to a proper place and tried to ignore the fact that Liam's parents were _right there_. But the pull to move his hand just those last couple of inches was intoxicating and he couldn't breath with need.

Turns out Liam was even more needy than Louis because he moved Louis' hand right over him and pressed his palm down on his clothed erection. Louis' mouth fell open but he quickly snapped it shut and smiled at his parents, who weren't really paying them much attention, thank God. Liam's fingers tightened around Louis' hand with the pressure and that, Liam's pleasure, made Louis move of his own volition and press into Liam again. Liam's hand tighten more so his finger tips were white against Louis' wrist.

"Liam? Love, are you listening?" Liam pushed Louis hand away and snapped his head up.

"Yes, mom, of course I'm listening."

"Then what did I just say?"

Liam rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "Um, I need to visit more?"

Karen pursed her lips. "Lucky guess."

Louis laughed and brought his hand back to his own lap. "I'm quite full so I'm going to go put the extra food away." He turned to Liam and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and squeeze of his shoulder before going into the kitchen.

"Wait, I'll help!" Liam jumped at the chance and nearly pushed Louis into the kitchen.

"Don't get it on the counter," they heard Karen call as they rushed away. Liam didn't waste anytime before pushing Louis against said counter and slotting his thigh between Louis'.

"Please don't hate me," he whispered as he pulled his and Louis' hips together, eyelids falling at the friction. "I mean, fuck, look at you."

Louis wanted to laugh, to sweep off the desperate compliment, but Liam was breathing hard and Louis was fattening up from the feeling of Liam against him, and he knew he was breaking every rule in his book so he put two fingers to Liam's lips and said, "Just once. One time," before slipping them inside Liam's pink lips. "You have to be quiet." Liam moaned around his fingers and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. Louis kissed under his chin. "You're bad for business."

He slid his hand down Liam's chest and into his waistband. Liam bit down on his fingers when he reached inside his pants and stroked over his swollen shaft. He was keeping his noises at bay but Louis could tell it was hard for him. Louis wrapped his hand around Liam and pulled him off slowly. "I swear, Liam Payne, I usually have more control." Liam nodded, but Louis was sure he wasn't actually listening because he was wet and leaking and cutting off the circulation in Louis' fingers.

"Lou," he mumbled around Louis' digits. His voice was low and strained and Louis wanted to shove his fingers further and make him suck on them.

"You're so needy," Louis groaned heavy in his ear. "Are you going to come in your pants for me? With your parents right around the corner?" Liam's whole body tightened as he coated Louis' hand in his cum. Louis pressed on his tongue to stifle the moan and tugged him through it.

Liam collapsed against his body, breathless and loose. "Lou," he panted.

Louis could tell he meant so much with that one word, but he couldn't deal with that right now. He'd just crossed the line, plowed over it actually, and he wasn't thinking right now. "I need...fuck, I need to wash my hands." He pushed Liam off of him and went to the sink. "Go change your pants and let's say goodnight to your parents." He dried his hands on a towel and huffed when Liam didn't move. "Liam," he snapped. Liam looked to him. "Go. Now." Liam ran down the hall to his room while Louis put the food away.

What did he just do? Tomorrow Louis was attending church with his fake boyfriend and his fake boyfriend's parents and lying to friend and stranger about their relationship while getting paid for it. After that he'd never see Liam again. That thought alone left Louis a little breathless. Never see Liam again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit dirty aren't you boys? Contain yourself


	45. Lilo - Its not an Illusion (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Liam only have a couple more hours to pretend but they can't seem to make it that far. 
> 
> Top: Louis  
> Bottom: Liam  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Blow job. Fingering. Coming untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part!! Big smutty finish and such :D
> 
> ALSO! First person to tell where the last line is from (NO CHEATING!) can pick the next ship I do (regardless of the list)!! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Church was certainly as long as Louis imagined. But the music was actually decent and the people were welcoming. 

"Liam James Payne, I haven't seen you around here is so long, and who is this handsome one?" 

Liam floundered for words for a few moments before Louis took pity and stepped it, offering the elderly woman a gentle hand. "Louis, ma'am, Liam's boyfriend."

"Oh my, well aren't you lucky. Liam here is quite a catch." She punctuated the compliment with a squeeze of Liam's arm. Louis smirked. Same, old lady, same.

"That he is. It was very nice meeting you." The woman gave one last squeeze and walked away. Louis chuckled and turned to Liam to find him looking back at him. "What?"

"You look so good today. Those pants make your bum-"

"Don't. I said one time. No more." Liam huffed and reached a hand to ghost down the line of buttons on Louis' shirt. Louis watched his fingers ripple over the fabric and swallowed hard. "Liam," he warned weakly.

"I know," he conceded. "One time. But you're my boyfriend right now and I'm allowed to admire how great you look."

Louis wanted to argue but one, he was right, and two, he wouldn't of stopped him even if he was wrong. "Okay." Louis slid closer and tucked a hand around Liam's waist. "You want to touch me? Is that it?" Liam just cleared his throat and looked over Louis' face. "You're allowed."

Liam took the permission and pulled Louis in with his arms wrapped around his back. "For only a few more hours."

"Make the most of it."

Liam nodded seriously and released Louis only to take his hand and pull him over to where his parents were saying hello to the pastor. He wanted to get home where he could kiss on Louis without old ladies watching. "Liam, son, I'm glad to see you."

"Thank you, sir. Glad to see you, too."

His eyes shifted to Louis and Liam stiffened for a moment. His church had always been so accepting of him, but then again he'd never brought home a boy before. "Scott," the pastor introduced.

Louis stuck a hand out and added a smile. "Louis. You have a lovely church."

"Thank you very much. Are you planning on visiting again?"

"Oh Liam, has it really been that long since you came to your own church that your pastor has never met your boyfriend?" Karen berated gently.

"No, it's been a few weeks but Liam does attended occasionally. But I've haven't met the boyfriend. How long have you two been together?"

Liam felt his pulse race. He knew this. They'd gone over all this before his parents came. "A month."

"Two months," Louis said at the same time." 

They looked at each other with wide eyes. "Um, two months? Wow..." Liam tried, but he knew he was a terrible liar on the spot and his mom could always tell. 

"You don't remember how long you've been together? Liam, that's awful."

"He does," Louis assured her. "He's always going on about it. Must just be tired." He gave Liam's hand a meaningful squeeze. 

"Right. Tired, yeah."

"Where did you guys meet?" Pastor Scott moved on.

"Class!" Liam shouted, proud that he remembered this made up fact. But his enthusiasm was more off putting than reassuring.

"What class?" the pastor asked hesitantly.

Liam was stressing now. Why was he so nervous? He'd lied to his parents for days now. Maybe lying to this man felt like lying straight to God. "Home Ec?"

"Home Ec?" Karen and Louis asked together.

"I didn't know you could even take Home Ec at your school," Geoff added helpfully.

"You can't...I'm sure," Louis half asked while he eyed Liam. "And the class was English Lit."

"Spanish Lit," Karen corrected.

"Right," Louis laughed. "Spanish, English, French. It's a bit of a blur."

Now Liam could feel Louis' hand sweating in his. He'd even thrown this professional off his game. Things were going down hill very fast.

"I think we should go home," Karen more demanded than suggested.

Louis nodded, sure they'd messed up too badly to fix it. "It was nice meeting you," he acknowledged the pastor as they left. 

The car ride was silent, with Liam driving and Louis in the passenger seat. He could practically feel Liam's nerves radiating off him. Louis reached a hand over the gear shift and rubbed Liam's knee. Liam tensed for a moment, but then relaxed and put his hand over Louis'. Louis felt so bad about messing this up. He'd lost his head and gotten too caught up. Now he'd failed his job and let Liam down.

They got inside and Geoff closed the door behind him. Karen folded her arms over her chest and cocked her hip out. "Do one of you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Karen," Louis played it off.

"It's Mrs. Payne. Liam's boyfriend gets to call me by my first name. Strangers don't." She knew they were lying.

"Mom," Liam sighed.

"Liam James, tell me now."

"Karen," Geoff laid a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is, they'll tell when they're ready."

"Are you lying to me, Liam?" She ignored her husband.

"Mrs. Payne, I can explain," Louis stepped up.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just wanted you to be proud of me. You kept hassling me about a boyfriend."

"Because I just want you to be happy," he stressed. "You didn't have to lie."

"I know," he groaned. "I just panicked and I didn't think you'd actually plan a weekend trip so soon."

"Wait," Geoff interrupted. "I'm not slow, but I feel dumb right now."

"I should go," Louis piped up.

"Stay," Liam requested.

"You should," Karen agreed with Louis.

"Someone please explain what's happening?" Geoff asked.

"I'm not Liam's boyfriend," Louis nearly shouted over the commotion.

Geoff's eyes went wide but then he laughed. "If you two aren't dating then we aren't married."

Karen huffed and slapped his arm. "Don't you dare. That's our marriage you're talking about."

Geoff just tugged Karen to him and kissed her forehead. "Love, I'm not blind. I see the way these two act around each other. They're definitely doing something."

"Dad, please don't."

"I'm not that old, Liam. I can see the way you two look at each other."

"We're not together, Dad! I'm paying him!"

Everyone fell silent at that. Louis put a hand up. "I'm going to go now."

"No. Stay. We're going," Karen corrected.

"What? Mom, no," Liam pleaded.

"Liam," Karen put her hands up. "You need to figure out whatever is going on. When you're ready to tell me the truth, call me." Karen grabbed her jacket and pulled Geoff along with her out to their car.

Liam watched them go and then the door shut behind them. "Oh, God."

Louis hesitantly put a hand on Liam's arm. "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe this."

Louis sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I didn't even get fucked."

Louis' hand froze and his mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

"I had my first boyfriend, pretend or not, I lied to my parents, I paid you, and I still didn't get fucked."

"I didn't know you expected to."

"Well, come on, Louis. Look at you! I'd be dumb not to want you." Liam rolled his eyes. "I know you're not...whatever, point is you're fit and now I have to figure out what to say to my mom."

Liam started to walk away but Louis caught his wrist. "You think I'm fit?"

Liam gave him an incredulous look. "Really? I thought I'd been pretty clear. I think you are the most attractive person I've ever seen."

Louis licked over his lips as a smirk spread across his face. "Are you trying to whoo me, Liam Payne?" 

"If I were trying to whoo you you would know." Liam smiled back and wrapped his arms around Louis' waist.

"I have a feeling you are," he breathed, lips inches from Liam's.

"Louis," Liam brushed their noses together, "are you off the clock?"

Louis laughed lightly. "I'm pretty sure this job ended the moment your mom told me not to call her Karen."

Liam flinched. "Yeah, I'm sorry for that."

"We'll work it out. She only wants you to be happy."

"I haven't been happier than when I'm with you."

"Don't flatter me. I might just get used to it," Louis joked.

"Here's hoping."

Louis pursed his lips. "Lets not pretend like you're not dying to kiss me right now."

Liam bit his lip. "Lets not." He surged forward and pressed his lips to Louis'. Louis hummed a laugh and opened Liam's mouth for his tongue while his hands clenched in Liam's shirt. Louis walked them backwards hurriedly while he bit and licked across Liam's lips. 

"You, you should get lube and stuff because I can't believe you still have clothes on," Louis said.

Liam groaned and rolled his hips into Louis. "Yeah I got it." He ran to his bedside table and yanked out a line of condoms before tugging one off and grabbing lube. He tossed them both on the bed and looked back for Louis. He found him half naked and working on his jeans. "Wait," he urged. "Let me."

Louis nodded tensely with desire and walked over to Liam. "You just want to touch me."

"More than you know."

"Then touch me."

Liam's hands tugged at Louis' jeans until they were off his hips and on the floor. He knelt to the floor and rubbed his hands over Louis' hips. "You'll be the first, um, first one I've seen. Like that I'm allowed." Liam face palmed. "I mean that I'm supposed to see." Liam rolled his eyes. "No I mean-"

"Liam?" Louis tilted his head up to look at him. "Your on your knees and I'm hard. I can see your lips moving but they're not doing anything useful."

Liam swatted at Louis as he laughed that nice, tittering laugh that Liam had fallen for. "I'm nervous you prick."

Louis' fingers swam into Liam's hair and clenched. "I know. Don't worry about it. You seem to do everything right without even trying."

Liam blushed and played with Louis' tight waistband. "I used to sneak peaks. In gym and stuff." He pulled Louis' pants slowly down, his hipbones and short hair coming into view. "And there's porn of course, but I've never..." 

"Liam," Louis said sternly. "Its starting to hurt in these. Can you..."

Liam nodded quickly and pulled them down over Louis bulge and then down his strong thighs. Liam licked his lips at the sight. Louis was hard and pink and he could see where his foreskin was pulled back from his head. 

"God, you look like your stuck in a desert and my dick is water," Louis teased.

"I want you," Liam said seriously.

Louis took himself in hand and led his tip to Liam's lips. "Then take me."

Liam nodded and open his mouth. He sucked Louis' prick in and closed his lips around him. Louis stuttered a moan at the sudden heat and tightness. Liam used one hand to pump his base while he mouthed at the head, licking over the leaking slit with a hum. His other hand massaged at Louis' thigh, squeezing the muscle under his fingers.

Louis' fingers played with Liam's hair while his length disappeared into Liam's mouth over and over. Louis shivered when Liam swirled his tongue around his head and took him deeper. "Oh, shit, Liam," he groaned. Louis could feel Liam smirk around him even with his eyes snapped shut. Liam laid his hand flat on Louis' pelvis and lower more slowly, sputtering a little and then trying again.

Louis groaned and gripped his hair tighter. Liam had Louis down his throat every couple of seconds and Louis was trying everything he knew not to shoot his load so soon. Finally he had to pull Liam off by his hair and pant, "I want to come inside you. Get on the bed."

Liam gave a cheeky kiss to Louis' wet tip before working his clothes off and laying on his bed. Louis climbed on and settled between Liam's legs. Liam smiled up at him and nervously bit at his lip. Louis noticed and delivered little pecks all over Liam's face. "Thank you for letting me have this."

Liam's face burned red and he wrapped his arms around Louis. "You have to stretch me now, right?"

"Yeah," Louis nodded, "but don't worry. I'll be so gentle, and once you're loose it'll feel amazing."

"I've fingered myself Lou, I'm not worried about that."

"Oh."

"I'm worried I won't do it right. That you won't come."

Louis laughed, full on laughed. "Seriously?" Liam just nodded so Louis kissed him for being so cute. "I'll be totally honest with you, mate. I'm male. I could come from almost anything. Any warm hole is sure to do it." He nuzzled under Liam's chin and smiled kindly. "But you, you are so fit, and so good for me, I have no doubts I'll come well before I mean to."

Liam tilted his head to kiss Louis again and tightened his arms around him. "Thanks."

"It's just the truth." He slid a hand between them, past Liam's hard on, to his hole. Liam tensed then shuddered when Louis rubbed a gentle, dry finger around his rim.

"I'm gonna come too soon. I can tell already," Liam warned with a groan.

"Well then I won't feel so bad about it when I do." Louis grabbed the lube and slick up two fingers. Liam relaxed at Louis' confession. Louis put his fingers back between Liam's legs and kissed him just as he pressed one inside. Liam gasped into Louis' mouth but then closed his eyes and made his body relax. Louis felt him loosen around his finger and pushed in deeper. Liam spread his legs wider so Louis could get closer and Louis took it. He pressed his thighs against Liam's and pumped his finger gently in and out of Liam's entrance.

When Liam was rocking with him he added the second and sighed at Liam's hitch in breathing. Liam's was biting on his lip and had one hand fisting at the sheets and Louis couldn't be prouder. He'd been daydreaming about being inside him since he met him at the coffee shop, but he never imagined he'd actually get to. Liam was a client and Louis didn't mess with his business. Until now.

Liam pressed Louis closer by his ass and breathed, "You should-fuck-you should do something now before-God, Lou. Just fuck me, please."

Louis curled his fingers into Liam's spot one more time for good measure, making the other man squeeze Louis between his thighs, before pulling out and grabbing the foil. He rolled it over his cock and slicked up his length before lining up with Liam's stretched hole. Louis looked to see Liam watching in baited anticipation, lip between his teeth. "It might hurt." Liam just nodded. "But I'll make you feel good, I promise."

"I know."

Louis couldn't believe how calm he sounded. Louis' first time was a mess. He was shaking and couldn't unclench. But Liam seemed so ready, so Louis pushed into Liam's body slowly, watching for signs of discomfort. Liam eyes fell shut and a long, low sigh pushed from his throat as Louis sheathed himself in Liam's warm hole. Louis curled the sheets in his fist and focused on going slow so he didn't hurt Liam. 

Liam just let Louis push inside, enjoying the slow drag against his walls. He was finally getting what he wanted. "You can go," Liam whispered, body melting into the bed. 

Louis sent a 'thank God' to the ceiling and pulled out enough to push back in. The friction of Liam's virgin hole was sending shock waves through Louis' body. Liam cocked his legs up and wrapped them around Louis' hips, pulling him deeper and kissing along his collarbones. "Harder, Lou," he whispered against his script lettering. Louis obliged and snapped his hips against Liam's ass. Liam moaned and rolled towards him. "More, Lou. Just like that."

Louis dug his knees into the bedding for leverage and rabbited into Liam's body. He wrapped an arm around Liam's waist and arched him off the bed and closer to him. "Jesus, Liam, I'm-shit-I'm so close."

"Me, too. Make me come, Lou." Louis let go of the sheets and reached between them to grip Liam's erection. "No!" Liam urged. "I want to come from just you."

Louis dropped his prick and held himself up again. "Can you?"

"I think so, and I want to."

Louis kissed along his jaw. "Okay, babe. Let me..." Louis tried a new angle, looking for Liam's prostate. He tried another and then Liam was arching off the bed and throwing his head back on the pillows. "There we are, babe." Louis kept the angle and buried himself deep inside Liam, swirling his hips to give Liam's nerves pressure. Liam's legs were twitching on either side of Louis' body and his fingers were digging into Louis' back. 

"I can't-Oh, God-I can't."

"Come one, Li. Come for me." Louis thrust in hard before Liam moaned Louis' name and released between them. Louis tucked his face into Liam's neck and came into the condom with a shudder. He rocked lazily into Liam's body until he couldn't hold himself up anymore and pulled out to fall next to him on the bed. He threw away the condom and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. 

They both gulped lungfuls of air and smiled groggily at each other. "Wow," Liam breathed. 

"Thanks," Louis smirked. "You, too." Liam snuck his hand across the sheets and intertwined their fingers. Louis turned to Liam and curled into his side. He leaned up and kissed Liam's bitten lips. "You're going to be bad for business. I can tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they're just snarky aren't they.


	46. Larry - Not So Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LouisandHarry get up to it on the bus bunk and don't know how to keep it down. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Bus sex. Nipple play. Marking. Exhibitionism. Oral sex. Power play. Rimming. Gagging. Hand job. Fingering. Blow job. Prostate play. Facial. Cum swallowing. Multiple orgasms. Oversensitivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Larry for the lovely reader that guessed where the last line of Illusion was from! 
> 
> Enjoy my Larents!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Haz." Harry groaned and pushed his face further into his pillow. "Hazza." The voice was more insistent. Harry willed it away and pulled his covers up to his shoulders. Just when his mind was going fuzzy again a whoosh of cool air hit him and a dim light registered behind his lids. Then a small, warm hand was digging under his blanket and patting his arm. "Babe, can I come in?"

"Lou," he slurred. "Sleeping."

"I know. Let me sleep, too." Louis pushed against Harry until he moved over and Louis slipped in next to him. They both moved around like magnets, subconsciously moving together until Harry had Louis practically under him, arm wrapped around him.

"Bad dream?"

"Just lonely," Louis answered. "I missed you."

Harry chuckled, low and lazy. "I was with you all day on this goddamn bus. How could you miss me?"

Louis leaned up and rubbed his lips to Harry's jaw. "I always miss you when I'm not with you." He hummed and kissed his skin. "Especially when we don't sleep together."

Harry pressed his lips into Louis' hair. "I miss you, too."

"Liar." Louis pinched his side. "You were in sleepy dreamland before I woke you. You didn't miss me at all."

Harry scoot down so they were face to face and rubbed his hand languidly down Louis' side. "I did miss you. I was just dreaming about you and it was so nice I didn't want to wake up."

Louis pursed his lips, not sure if Harry was taking the piss or not. "What was your dream about?"

Harry squirmed a little and hid his face in Louis' shoulder before pecking a kiss to his bare skin. "It was a _really_ good dream."

Louis smirked. "Oh yeah?" Harry bit down on Louis' shoulder gently for his teasing. "Tell me," Louis urged.

"Well," Harry started, shifting so he was hovering over Louis. He dipped down for a quick kiss before he started recalling his unconscious desires. "We were in a big bed."

"That's how you know it's a dream."

Harry laughed quietly with Louis and continued. "We were in this big bed, and you were laid out under me." Louis hummed in approval and shifted under Harry. "And I was on top of you."

"Like we are now?"

Harry rubbed along Louis' flank. "Yeah, just like this."

"What else?"

"I was leaving marks all over you. I love to but I never get to."

"I know," Louis agreed, "but I love when you mark me up."

"I left big, purple bruises on every single one of your tattoos."

"Every single one?" Louis smirked.

Harry lowered down and nibbled on Louis _78._ Louis sighed high in his throat and gripped at Harry's arm. He sucked on his skin, leaving lovebites in a trail to his nipple before sucking on the nub. Louis' nails found Harry's tricep and he bucked up against Harry. Harry pinned him to the small mattress by his hip and moved over to suck on the loopy scroll across his left pec. Louis bit his lips to stay quiet, well aware of the other boys sleeping not ten feet from them.

Harry clenched his inked skin between his teeth, making Louis groan and press his hand to his mouth. Harry pulled Louis' hand from his face and pushed it under his body, behind his back. He slipped down Louis' body, lips skimming over his flushed skin in the dark of bunk. "Budge up," Harry whispered and Louis pushed himself to the top of the bunk, leaning against the wall on Harry's pillows. Harry mouthed at Louis stomach, over the indentions of his muscles while he pulled Louis' joggers down his legs. Louis let his head fall back to the wall and took a long breath to keep himself quiet.

Harry waited for Louis to look back down at him to attach his lips to Louis' bulge through his pants. Louis' fist found a handful of Harry's blanket while he swallowed a moan. "Haz," he breathed, voice thick with lust.

Harry sucked on the protruding head outlined by Louis' hip while he looked up at Louis innocently. Louis' jaw clenched at Harry's antics. Harry ran his tongue from Louis' wet tip, against the cotton, to his balls and sucked on Louis' sac. Louis' eyes fluttered closed and his hands shot to his pants, tugging on them to try and get them off. Harry chucked darkly and raised a brow. "Eager," he noted.

Louis just huffed and kicked his pants and joggers off his feet and into the corner of the dark bunk. "Are you gonna suck me off or what?" Louis sassed.

Harry just licked his lips and cocked his head in mock confusion. "Is that what you want?" Louis nearly snarled in need and bucked up so his erection brushed against Harry's face. Harry grabbed Louis by the base and squeezed. Louis humphed a sound and tried to buck again, but Harry's hold kept him on the bed. "I'm not sure you heard me?," Harry drawled. "I ask you what you wanted, and I'm waiting for a polite response."

Louis sighed and relented, "Harry, you fucking prick, I would like very much if you would put those gloriously pink lips around my cock and suck very hard until I come."

Harry had to press his lips together to contain his fond smile, but said, "No."

Louis head snapped up. "What?"

"I'm good, thanks. But there is something I've been dying to do for days."

Louis tried to roll up again, but Harry still had a firm hold on him. "And what would that be, my darling Harold?" Louis snarked.

Harry let Louis' prick go and grabbed one of Louis' thighs in each hand. He pushed them wide so Louis' legs bent up by his hips. "Eat you out."

Louis tried to close his legs but Harry just pushed them wider. "Don't, Harry. Not here."

"Why not?" Harry asked casually while he kissed down the inside of Louis' thigh.

Louis tensed in anticipation and grabbed a handful of Harry's long hair. "Because," he pushed out through his haze of desire, "I can't be quiet when you do that."

"I know," Harry quipped, breath fanning over Louis' most intimate spot.

"Jesus, Harry," Louis breathed and grabbed his hair more firmly.

"You might want to find something to bite onto, Lou. This might take a while."

Louis groaned and fumbled to grab something. He pulled Harry's blanket up and pushed it into his mouth. He bit down on the fabric as Harry poked his tongue out and swept it lightly across Louis' hole. Louis shivered at the feeling and massaged his fingers into Harry's scalp.

Harry hummed happily and pursed his lips to Louis' rim. He sucked on the tight skin until Louis was tensing and flinching under his ministrations. The blanket was wet with Louis' saliva and he was whimpering into the material. Harry licked across his hole before dipping his tongue in past the tight ring. Louis squealed into the blanket and bucked against Harry's mouth. Even with the gag, Louis' sounds were filtering easily to Harry's ears, and no doubt, outside the curtain.

Harry reveled in the noises Louis was making, his high-pitched moans and little whines that begged Harry for more even though he couldn't handle what was already being given to him. Harry rolled his tongue inside Louis, brushing against his hot walls and tasting his skin. Louis mewled and gyrated back on Harry's face. Harry kept his tongue deep and his lips suctioned to Louis entrance while Louis rode his face, spreading spit across Harry's chin.

Harry curled his tongue and pressed it against Louis' spot roughly. Louis arched off the bed and screamed into the blanket. Harry smiled against him and flicked his tongue over Louis' prostate over and over, pulling desperate cries from Louis' full mouth.

Louis ripped the blanket from between his lips and gasped, "Close, Haz-fuck!"

Harry pulled him that much closer by his thighs and buried his face deeper to pressed his tongue flat against Louis' soft bundle of nerves. Louis sobbed and hit his hand against the wall of Harry's bunk as he shot his release up his stomach and chest, shaking through it as Harry kept his tongue moving and teasing.

Louis shied away once it became too much, but Harry didn't let him far before he pulled him back wrapped a hand around Louis' length so he couldn't go soft. He pulled his tongue out and instead sucked one of Louis' balls into his mouth while he filled Louis' wet hole with two fingers. Louis was reduced to mostly wet sounds of tears by now, mumbling Harry's name, begging him for reprieve. "I, I can't, babe, please!"

Harry licked up Louis' red shaft, making Louis hiss, and said, "You can, and you will." Harry's hand started a slow rhythm on Louis' aching cock while he went back to sucking on Louis' balls. He kept his fingers pressed to Louis' spot while he tugged on his tight sac with his lips. Louis was shaking, trying to keep his eyes open as his vision turned dark.

Harry moved up and sucked Louis' tip into his mouth while his hand him stroked up and down. He lowered down on his shaft and licked across him to get him wet. He went back to suckling on his leaking head and used the glide to wank him off faster. He moved his thumb to Louis' perineum and pressed into the soft skin. His fingers were still placed firmly against him inside and he massaged Louis' prostate while he worked Louis' cock.

Louis' heels dug into the bed and his nails scratched the dark wood of the wall as he came again into Harry's mouth. Harry pulled off right at the end so a stream of Louis' cum landed on his cheek. He was panting in gulps of air desperately trying to hold on, but when Harry dragged his fingers over Louis' prostate on his way out, Louis whimpered and closed his eyes before blackness took over.

Harry was smiling wide as he dropped Louis from his hand to let him go soft and moved up to lay next to him. He pulled Louis to his chest and pet his sweaty hair. "You're amazing, Lou. So amazing. I love you." Louis mumbled something against his chest and curled his fingers into Harry's shirt.

They laid in silence while Harry coaxed Louis slowly back to consciousness, but then the curtain was flicked back and a damp towel was thrown at Harry's face. "You are brutal, Harry Styles," Liam's voice filled the quiet air. The curtain closed again and Harry couldn't contain his smile as he wiped the sweat from Louis' face and then the cum from his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrecked Louis is a gift from God. That is all.


	47. Lirry - Take a Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry convinces Liam to go back to his for a shower.
> 
> Top: Harry  
> Bottom: Liam  
> Kinks: Shower sex. Friends to lovers. Straight to gay. Power play. Spanking. Teasing. Fingering. Helping hand. Bareback. Lube improv. Cum play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Lirry for you! Another bottom!Liam req too you lovely people!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry hated basketball. Thought it was hard, and dumb, and the uniforms weren't even that flattering. But when Liam was wearing just a pair of basketball shorts low on his hips, Harry found that basketball wasn't all that bad. 

His friends started a pick up game and Harry agreed only so he could he could press against Liam and call it guarding. He currently had his slightly smaller chest against Liam's broad one. "Nice day out, isn't it?"

Liam fumbled for words while trying to get around Harry for a pass. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hot enough that I wanted to be on the skins team, but then I thought, I would miss out on this opportunity right here if I'd taken the skins spot instead of you."

Liam tripped over his feet and looked at Harry in shock. "What? What opportunity?"

Harry smirked and put a hand to Liam's bare chest. "This one." Liam looked down at Harry's hand and then back to his face, at a loss for words. Before he could say anything, a teammate called Liam's name and passed him the ball. Liam caught it and then spent an extra few seconds staring at Harry before running off with it. Harry feigned annoyance at losing the ball and ran after him to get it back. 

***

They were sweaty and tired and Harry did finally decide to lose his shirt after they finished because the sun was beating down and maybe he wanted to give Liam something to look at. Which he did. 

Harry glanced over to find Liam giving him a long once over, one that stopped abruptly when he found Harry looking. Harry just lifted his lips in pride and sauntered over to the boy. Liam was packing up his stuff into his bag when Harry leaned over his shoulder to say, "We have our next class together?" Liam jumped and turned to face him. "And your dorm is so far from it and mine is so close."

"Yeah..." Liam ended it like a question.

"Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Then just come shower at my place. It's faster."

Liam looked to the ground and dug the toe of his shoe in the dirt. "Oh, you don't have to."

"It's fine, Li," Harry assured. "I really don't mind."

Liam caught his lips between his teeth for a moment in consideration before nodding shyly. "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

Harry grabbed his wrist and tugged him along. "My pleasure."

***

Harry sat on his bed in just his sweaty pair of black pants listening to Liam disrobe in his bathroom. Well, Harry was halfway to seeing Liam naked, if only walls didn't exist.

"Um, Harry?"

Harry raised a brow at Liam's voice. "Yeah?"

"I don't see any towels."

Harry couldn't help the smile that overtook his face. He only had one extra towel and Niall used it yesterday. "Oh yeah, um, well..." 

Liam opened the door and poked his head around. "Am I missing them?"

Harry took a moment to appreciate what he could see of Liam's chest before humming. "Let me show you."

"Oh no, I'm not-"

Harry waved him off. "Don't worry about it, Liam. I don't mind." He waited for Liam to open the door and slid past him into the bathroom. Harry ignored him at first, pretending to look for towels in a few cabinets, before turning and finding Liam naked with his hands cupped in front of him. Harry's eyes attaching to the spatter of hair right above where his hands were covering and couldn't look away.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yeah," he mumbled distractedly.

"Can you not look at me like that?" Liam hands fidgeted when Harry's eyes made a clean sweep of Liam's body up to his eyes to find Liam licking over his lips nervously.

"Why not?" Harry asked, voice low.

"Because," he tried, hands still fidgeting.

"Because?" Then Harry realized that Liam's hands weren't fidgeting, they were palming. Liam was palming himself while Harry devoured him. "Liam, are you hard?"

"What? No." Liam shifted more, hips rolling into his hands.

Harry clenched his jaw. "Now your lying to me. Why?"

"Because."

"Becausebecausebecause. Because what, Li?"

Liam's hands came up to cover his face and his prick sprang up proudly. "Fuck, because, I want you and I can't say it," he mumbled through his hands.

Harry smiled fondly. "You just did." He took his hands from Liam's face and pulled him in. "You want me and you just said it." Harry ground his hips into Liam to make him moan and smiled proudly at the result. Harry nodded to the steaming shower. "Get in. I'll join you."

Liam hesitated but then nodded and turned to get in, earning a spanking on his way from Harry. Liam squeaked and swatted at Harry futilely. Harry stripped off and followed Liam into the hot water. Immediately he pushed Liam against the wall and crowed him in from behind. 

"You're a tease, you know?"

Liam fingers slid up the wet tile. "I'm not."

"But you are," Harry insisted. He reached around Liam's body and palmed across his erection, making Liam arched back into Harry. "You knew I was watching when we were playing and you knew what you were doing."

"I didn't," Liam breathed, forehead pressed to the shower wall as Harry's hand kept moving in too light touches. "God, Harry, you're the tease," he complained and rocked harder into Harry's hand for friction.

Harry pulled his hand away and gripped Liam's ass cheek hard. "Excuse me?"

Liam scratched at the wall, leaving trails of water droplets in his wake. "I didn't mean that."

Harry brought his hand back and landed a mild spank on Liam's ass. "Yes you did. Don't," Harry pulled Liam against him roughly, "talk back to me." He slapped Liam's ass again.

Liam breathed heavily out his nose with a tight jaw and shaking legs. "Harry, please-"

"Please what? What do you want?" He ran his lips up to Liam's ear and licked fleetingly across the shell. 

"I don't-fucking-God, I don't know."

"How about this?" Harry used his grip on Liam's cheek to pull them apart and slid his aching hard on between them. Everything was slick from the constant stream of water so Harry slid back and forth easily. He put his hand over his cock to trap himself in the heat between Liam's ass. "Do you want me here?" 

Liam shuddered when Harry's head ran over his rim. "Just-yes, God, okay yes."

Harry's laugh was dark but not unkind. "How do you want it, Liam?"

"What do you-" Liam growled as Harry tucked his head against Liam's entrance, dipping just barely against it. "Jesus, Harry-what do you mean?"

Harry massaged Liam's stomach right next to where his tip was smearing precome against his skin. "I mean," he whispered against his ear, "do you want me to bend you over and pound into you until you scream?" Liam lifted onto his toes and arched back on Harry. "Or do you want me to wrap you up and fuck you nice and slow so you melt for me?" Harry was trailing two long fingers along the vein on Liam's cock. "Or maybe I'll just make you sink to your knees and take me in your mouth while you get yourself off, considering how much you've made me work for you?"

Liam was twitching and arching off the wall obscenely, with little sounds that went straight to Harry's cock, falling from his lips. "I want," he panted. "I want you, God I want you to-I don't know, Harry!"

Harry removed his hands from Liam and backed up a step, making Liam nearly fall back and whine. "If you don't know what you want then I guess you don't need me."

Liam turned and grabbed for Harry desperately. "I need you," he urged. He brought them together and rubbed his length against Harry's in delicious pleasure. "Fuck, I need you, I don't care how you take me, Harry. Just do it."

"However I want?"

Liam nodded eagerly. "However you want."

Harry turned Liam around again and pushed his chest to the wall while he pulled his hips back towards him, making his body into a desirable curve. "I'm going to finger you open nice and slow so you're wet and loose for me. Then I'll fuck you fast and hard until you're whimpering for release."

"Yeah," Liam panted, "Yes, do it."

Harry hummed and grabbed his conditioner before drizzling it over three fingers. He held Liam's hip in one hand and played his fingers over Liam's exposed hole with the other. When Liam huffed an impatient breath Harry pushed his middle finger into Liam's tight heat smoothly to the third knuckle.

Liam's stopped breathing until Harry reached around and wrapped his talented fingers around Liam's flushed prick. Then all the air in his lungs whooshed out of him and Harry worked him over with both his finger and his fist. The heat around his cock was louder than the burn in his ass, which had Liam rocking between the two sensations to try and get more. 

Harry just wiggled his first finger around gently until Liam was comfortable with it, and then nudged his pointer finger in alongside. He started with just the tips, feeling along Liam's soft walls playfully while Liam loosened up. Soon he was taking both of Harry's fingers fully and sitting back on then more than fucking Harry's hand.

"Faster, Harry," Liam requested, voice thin and light, just like his head right now.

"You don't even need my hand around you anymore," Harry teased. "All you want is this." He curled his fingers and dragged them harshly across Liam's soft bundle, making Liam jolt in surprise and moan out.

"Yes. More, Haz, please."

"You want three? So I can really stretch you out?" Liam nodded wildly, water shaking down from his hair. "If you want it then ask for it, Liam. With your words."

Liam groaned and clenched on Harry as he sighed, "I want another finger, please, babe."

Harry bit teasingly on Liam's shoulder. "Beautiful," he noted and slid his ring finger in next to the other, rings hitting against Liam's tight ring.

Liam loosed a raspy _ooohhhh _at that and arched into Harry's hand. "Yes, yesyes. Faster, Harry."__

__Harry jammed his three fingers in a pace fast enough to satisfy, but not enough to be really fucking Liam. He wanted to save that. Liam was trying to move Harry's fingers by shear will, fucking himself back on them in frustration._ _

__Harry's free hand came down in a loud smack again. "Stop that. You're being greedy." Liam mewled and rocked harder. Harry spanked him again. "God, you love it. You love the sting, knowing how red your cute little bum gets."_ _

__Liam sighed high in his throat as Harry spanked him again, the water adding an element to the pain. "Wait, Har-oh, I'm gonna-" Harry's fingers stopped their assault and his hand found Liam's base and squeezed._ _

__"No you're not. I want you to come on my cock, hun." He pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up with more conditioner while Liam mumbled his protests of being empty. Harry quickly rectified that as he tucked himself into Liam's body, pushing his length further into Liam's warmth. "Amazing, love. You feel amazing."_ _

__"Yeah, you, you, too."_ _

__Harry pulled them away from the wall more and bent Liam over so he had to hold himself up with his hands and his ass was open more for Harry to get deeper. Liam moaned when Harry reached further inside him, loving how full he felt._ _

__"Can you..."_ _

__"Can I what, babe?"_ _

__"Get, ugh-just harder. You said harder."_ _

__"You want me to fuck you really hard?" Liam's knuckles went white with pressure against the tile as he nodded, head hung between his shoulders. "I did say I would," Harry allowed and pulled out to his tip. "Here you go, baby." He thrusted into Liam harshly._ _

__Liam rocked with Harry's furious pace, shoulder hitting the wall with each thrust, as he loosed moans with each rock into his body. "Yeah, Harry. Oh, God, yeah."_ _

__Harry was spurred by Liam's reaction and gripped his hips hard enough to bruise as he pummeled into Liam's hole. He pressed a hand to Liam's lower back, making him arch beautifully and changing the angle so his head brushed over Liam's prostate on each thrust in and out._ _

__"Yes! Fuck, Haz." Liam went wild for it, clenching so tight that Harry had to slow down until he calmed himself. Liam was riding the line of coming but felt a need to make sure first. "Harry?" he panted._ _

__Harry's head was thrown back and his hands kept a firm hold on his slick hips. "Yeah, hun?"_ _

__"Can I, can I come?"_ _

__Harry stuttered in his rhythm and bucked harder. "Fuck, Li." He fucked Liam that much faster and leaned over him to whisper, "You're so good, baby. I'd love for you to come for me."_ _

__Liam spasmed around Harry's cock and released onto the shower wall, nearly hitting his chin with his cum. He shook through his orgasm and tried to pull Harry closer behind him. "Come on, Harry," he begged._ _

__Harry nodded against his back and leaned his body up to hit inside Liam harder again until he tensed and shot inside him. Liam seemed to finally relax when he felt Harry fill him up. Harry rocked through it and slowly pulled out. He watched at his cum trickling from Liam's open hole and got washed away with the spray. He slipped his thumb inside to feel his seed in Liam's hole._ _

__Liam grunted at the unexpected intrusion while he was so sensitive. He stood back up and pushed back on Harry's digit. "Like that?" Liam breathed and relaxed back on Harry's body. "Knowing you filled me up?"_ _

__Harry groaned and bit at his shoulder. "Yeah, baby." Harry hooked his thumb one more time before pulling out and sucking it clean. He turned off the water and wrapped his arms around Liam's middle. They swayed slightly in the foggy bathroom with Harry's face tucked into Liam's neck and Liam's hands over Harry's on his stomach._ _

__They stayed until the bathroom went from warm to cold and Liam shivered. "Come on, babe. Lets get you dressed." Harry led them back to his room and they changed into a more appropriate attire. Harry glanced at his clock. "It looks like we're late for class," he chuckled._ _

__Liam just shrugged and smiled. "Then screw it." He tugged Harry to him. "Lets stay in bed all day." Harry smiled at that plan and lowered them both to his bed for a kiss._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hands up for how forceful Harry was in that?? Yes, please :D


	48. Nessie - Domestic Drafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Bressie opened their own pub and it's about time they christened it. 
> 
> Top: Bressie  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Wall sex. Exhibitionism. Age kink. Size kink. Fingering. Bareback. Masturbation. Riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a single one shot for each of the major ships that involve someone outside the boys (nosh, tomlinshaw, and now Nessie). I'd never heard of, much less read fics about, Nessie before I got some reqs for it. 
> 
> BUT NOW! I am in love with this ship and I love Niall Breslin! Big, built, snarky, talented Bressie *swoon*
> 
> My research was not only extensive but very fun so thanks for opening my eyes. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"There's a full stock of top shelfs in the back, the glasses are clean, and you look really good in that shirt," Niall chirped and leaned back against the bar to give his boyfriend a once over.

Bressie chuckled in that deep tone of his and trapped Niall against the counter with a hand on either side of him. "We're ready, Chief. We're doing this."

Niall smiled fondly and cupped a hand around the back of Bressie's neck. "Our very own pub." Bressie hummed his agreement and leaned down to press his lips to Niall's. 

Just as it was getting heated Bressie pulled back. "I forget to pick up the damn light bulbs for the overhead."

Niall shrugged. "A barely lit pub. Sounds like Mullingar to me."

Bressie laughed but backed up. "I'll run and get them before the shop closes. Meet me at home?"

Niall nodded and watched as Bressie bent down to pull his jacket from the bottom shelf under the bar, tilting his head to catch the small curve of Bressie's ass in his jeans. When the older man turned back to Niall and caught him looking, he smirked and ran a big hand down Niall's smaller chest before turning and heading off.

Niall finished off the last minute things he wouldn't want to do tomorrow before they opened: cleaning off the tables, sweeping the floor; before heading home. He got there after Bressie and came home to find him in the shower. Niall pulled off his jeans and changed into an old pair of Bressie's shorts that hung low on him, and he had to tug the strings extra right to keep them up, but they smelled like Bressie and he love them.

Niall was spread out on the couch when Bressie came into the living room in a towel with wet hair and a slick chest. Niall swallowed down on his sudden need, just taking the time to look at his giant of a man. Everything about Bressie was larger than life; his body, his voice, his love for Niall.

"Hey, did you wash my plaid pajamas? I can't find them."

Niall cooed at his big teddy bear. "Aww, does big Head want his jimjams?"

Bressie rolled his eyes and came over, suddenly throwing Niall over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. He took Niall to the bedroom and flopped him down on the bed before shuffling through his drawers. "I guess I'll just be wearing pants to bed."

Niall raised his hand in the air. "I vote for that choice!" Bressie bit down on his smile and dropped his towel to the floor once he found some clean pants. "On second thought, I vote this option."

Bressie couldn't take it anymore, dropping his pants back into his drawer and shutting it before turning to Niall and climbing into the bed. "You are just begging for it, Chief."

"Not yet I'm not," Niall quipped with a raised brow. Bressie breathed out a laugh as he lowered to nibble on Niall's parted lips.

***

The pub was packed. Anything new in a small town was bound to gather a crowd. There was barely room to breath, much less dance, but Bressie still had Niall against his chest, their bodies grinding together to the soft music coming from the speakers. Their speakers. Because this was their pub and the people were loving it.

Niall had his hands over Bressie's on his stomach, his head leaned back against Bressie's chest. "We did it," he murmured.

Bressie leaned down, kissing Niall's neck. "What, babe?"

Niall turned so he could speak directly into Bressie's ear. "I said we did it, Head."

Bressie hummed against his skin, tasting the salty residue of sweat. "It is weird I think it's sexy that we're financially stable and working businessmen?"

Niall groaned, overdramatic and theatrical. "Say it again, Brez."

Bressie chuckled next to his ear and then licked slowly across his lobe. "Leases. Papers. Bills."

Niall laughed but turned and pressed his hips against Bressie's, informing Bressie that he was, in fact, half hard. Bressie licked his lips before ducking down and pull Niall's lips to his by his chin. Niall yielded to Bressie instantly, opening his mouth to welcome Bressie's tongue. Bressie moved his hands down to palm at his boyfriend's perky bum, earning a soft whine from the blond.

Bressie rolled his hips, cock stiffening up in his pants, and dug his fingers into the swell of Niall's ass. Niall pulled away, breathing heavy, and looked around. "I feel like everyone's watching us."

Bressie pulled him closer, nearly lifting Niall off the floor with his grip. "So? Sod off the lot of 'em. If I want to grind on my sexy boyfriend in my own pub then I'll do."

"What if sexy boyfriend wants more than a grind?"

Bressie growled at that and forced Niall up by his thighs to wrap around Bressie. Niall squeaked but wrapped his arms around him too and surged forward to bite at the scruff that forever graced his older man's jawline. Niall reveled in the rough scratch as Bressie walked them hastily across the room to the door by the bar that lead to the stock room.

"Oh hey guys," their new bartender caught them. Bressie groaned in frustration but smiled a tight smile at the boy. "Can you grab some bud light from the back on your way out?"

Either the boy didn't get the clear message that they weren't headed to back room for beer or he didn't care. Niall just waved at him and added a, "Sure thing," while he tugged at Bressie's shirt to urge him to move. The bigger man got the picture and pushed Niall through the swinging door and into the dark stock room.

Bressie attacked Niall's neck with his mouth, biting harshly at the soft flesh. "Jesus, Head. There's, um-" Niall moaned when Bressie pressed their hard ons together. "There's lube in the-"

"You've got lube in here?" Bressie asked, half shocked, half impressed.

Niall pointed hastily to the wall behind them. "In the file cabinet. Top drawer." Bressie loosened his grip on Niall to drop him, but Niall whined and latched on tighter until he was holding himself up. "Don't put me down."

"Fuck, Ni." Bressie put a supporting hand on Niall's bum and leaned down to open the top drawer.

"Against the front."

Bressie slid the files back and saw a small stash of lube hiding against the dark green metal. "For Christ's sake, Niall, you're a menace for this." He grabbed a packet and bumped the drawer shut with his hip. 

"I knew we'd christen this place eventually. I'm surprised we made it to opening night, if I'm honest." Niall smiled cheekily and kissed Bressie hard and excited, teeth clashing and lips pressed tight.

Bressie moved to the nearest wall and pressed Niall to it, relieving a bit of the weight and allowing himself to move his hands on Niall's lithe body. Niall was rolling his hips on Bressie, sitting down on the bulge in his jeans over and over. 

"Okay, Chief, I fucking get it." He heaved Niall up higher on the wall with one arm so he could get to work on his zipper. "Get your trousers down," Bressie rasped out, voice scratching the air. Niall's hands whipped to his button and started fumbling with his jeans. They worked their bottoms down together while keeping uncoordinated kisses going. 

Bressie snatched the lube from under where his hand held it against Niall and ripped it open with his teeth before handing it to Niall and holding out three fingers. "Come on, Ni, slick me up." Niall groaned and hastily dripped the slippery substance on all three of his fingers before dropping it on the floor and grabbing Bressie's wrist to lead his hand to where he wanted him most. "Alright, pushy," Bressie teased but didn't waste time in pushing a finger into Niall's tight hole. 

"Shit," Niall breathed out and let his head fall back. "I feel like I've been dying for it all day."

Bressie pumped his finger harshly in and out before adding a second. "Well, considering you dragged me into the back room on opening night, I think you have been." 

Niall clenched on Bressie's fingers in retaliation and slid his hand up Bressie's shirt to play with the sprawl of dark chest hair there. "More, Head. Just give it to me already."

Bressie stretched his fingers wide inside Niall, making him gasp, before adding a third finger. "I need you open for me. You dropped the lube so I need you really ready."

Niall grinded back on his three fingers, pushing out tiny huffs of air with each thrust of Bressie's digits. "I am ready. So goddamn ready. Just do it, Brez."

Bressie nodded and pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess over his cock and lining up. He pressed Niall against the wall hard with his own body and dropped him slowly onto his cock. Niall's feet flexed into Bressie's back, shoes pressing against his ass, as he was filled inch by inch with his boyfriend's solid length. 

"Oi, Head," Niall grunted. "I'll never get over it."

"I sure hope not." Bressie put one hand on the wall and the other gripped Niall more firmly so he could get enough leverage to piston his hips against Niall's ass. 

Niall moaned out when Bressie gave him a good rhythm. "Oh God, Brez, that's it."

Niall clamped his hands on Bressie's shoulders, trying to work with his thrusts to sit down harder. He sat down on him when he thrusted up, giving Niall the deep penetration he craved.

Bressie snapped his hips, head falling to Niall's shoulder. "You're so good, Chief. Fucking body you've got."

Niall nodded against the wall even though Bressie didn't have his eyes open. "You're so deep. Get me just right, Head."

Bressie's thrusts were losing their finesse now, but increasing in speed. Niall was bouncing on his cock, just trying to keep from coming too soon as his older boyfriend nailed his spot relentlessly. Bressie moved his arm around to get a good hold on Niall's waist and moved him faster on his prick. Niall screamed out at the friction, taking his cock in hand.

"I'm gonna come, Brez."

"Do it, babe. Come all over yourself." Bressie clenched his fingers in Niall's side and groaned as he filled Niall with his seed. Niall yanked himself off furiously, rotating his hips as Bressie lost his rhythm completely with his orgasm. Two more tugs and Niall was moaning Bressie's name and shooting over his fist.

Bressie gently rolled his hips through Niall's release before lifting him off his spent dick and setting him on the floor, leaning on the wall on his forearm in front of Niall. He pressed his hot cheek to Niall's flushed one and caught his breath, panting against Niall's ear. Niall put his clean hand on Bressie's hip, rubbing small circles into his hipbone. 

The swinging door flew open and light flooded the cramped space all at once. Bressie instinctually covered Niall's body with his own, even though they were equally indecent.

"Oh God, sorry," their bartender covered his eyes quickly. "It's just, there's a fight on the floor and we need you, Brez."

Bressie pulled his pants and trousers up while he smirked down at a sweaty, glassy eyed Niall. "Yeah, coming."

"Okay, then." The poor boy rushed out back to his post.

"My first pub troid to break up," Bressie beamed.

Niall kissed him through his smile. "Go get 'em, big boy."

Bressie kissed his temple before reaching down and giving his ass a squeeze and then running off to do his job. Niall reached down and redressed himself, relishing in the dull pain in his ass and getting his cum on his jeans. He wiped his hand clean and pushed his hair back from his face before going out to the front to see Bressie dragging a tall, built man to the door. 

Niall felt his dick twitch at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them being all power couple of Ireland and such. My boys :)


	49. Lilo - Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam really wants to be dancing with Louis at his prom. Louis really wants Liam to dance with him and his prom. They do more than dance. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Underage. Blow job. Face fucking. Jealousy. Cum swallowing. Masturbation. Exhibitionism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fiftieth one shot in this collection! This was my original stopping point but not to worry I've extended Volume II to 75 shots. Yay!
> 
> HEY! ATTENTION! I was thinking of writing some girl direction smut. Wadda yall think?? Would you read it?
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

The gym was decorated with cheap streamers and tacky lights. Everyone was dressed in suits and dresses they'd surely regret ten years from now. And Liam couldn't stop staring at Louis from across the room while he picked up two drinks from the punch table. 

"This sucks," Liam whined into Harry's ear. 

"It's doesn't suck. Just find someone to dance with. I'm sure every girl in here, and a few of the boys, would love to."

"I don't want to dance with anyone here."

"Why not? Oh right, because they're not Loverboy?"  
"He is not," Liam urged, "my lover boy. He asked Zayn to prom, not me."

"Yeah, well, I would've asked Zayn if Louis hadn't. Everyone wants Zayn on their arm, but you should at least talk to him," Harry reasoned.

"Talk to who?"

Liam flipped around to see the bright smile and even brighter eyes of one Louis Tomlinson. "What? No one!"

Louis' face took on a smirk, eyes crinkling with glee. "We wouldn't be talking about me would we?"

Liam scoffed, then scoffed again because he couldn't think of anything else to do. Luckily, Harry stepped in with an arm around Liam's shoulders.  
"Don't be so conceited, Tommo. Not everything is about you." Liam felt the comfort of Harry's arm and sank into his side. Louis looked between the two carefully before licking across his teeth.

"So you wouldn't want to dance with me?" he asked Liam, ignoring Harry.

"I-"

"Already have a dance partner. Thanks," Harry finished for him. Liam did want to dance with Louis, but he trusted Harry. 

"Sure?" he was still looking at Liam, but he had a crease between his brows now.

Liam put a hand up to grab Harry's wrist on his shoulder. "Uh, yeah."

Louis pursed his lips. "Alright. Well I can see you're occupied so..." He thumbed behind himself. Louis turned on his heels and went over to his dark-haired date. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Louis and smiled at him. 

Liam clenched his jaw and whipped around on Harry. "What the hell, Harry? Of course I want to dance with him. He's my lover boy!"

Harry chuckled. "I thought he wasn't."

"Well he never will be now."

"Trust me. Tommo's the type to want what he can't have."

Liam raised a brow. "Jealousy? That's your plan?!" Liam covered his face with his hands and dragged them down in frustration. "He has Zayn Perfect-cheek-bones Malik, he's perfectly happy with what he has!"

Harry's laughter was tinkling and knowing. "I think Cheekbones is having a hard time keeping his attention." Harry nodded over Liam's shoulder, making Liam look to where Louis had his back to Zayn's chest, but he was staring at Liam and Harry with a stern line to his mouth.

"He looks pissed," Liam noted.

Harry turned Liam's head back to face him, smirked, then pressed his lips to Liam's. Liam squeaked in surprise, lips frozen on Harry's. Just as his brain was catching up he felt a firm grip on his arm and then Harry was pushed away from him. Liam was still gaining back his balance when Louis' fist connected to Harry's face.

"Oh my God!" Liam shouted and fell to the ground next to Harry. "Harry, are you okay?" 

"Shit, Tommo, you're small, but you've got a right hook." Harry rubbed his jaw. 

Louis didn't say anything, but he grabbed Liam and pulled him up before pressing their lips together. Liam gasped, just like when Harry kissed him, but he forced his lips to move in time with Louis'. Liam whine when Louis pulled away. "Tell me I'm better than him."

Liam was panting into Louis' mouth as he leaned back to give Louis a confused look. "What?"

"Would you rather kiss him or me?"

"You," he answered immediately.  
A smile broke out on Louis' face. "Great to hear." He threaded his fingers into Liam's and gave Harry a, "Sorry,"'over his shoulder while he tugged Liam away from the forming crowd into the hall.

"What the hell was-"

"Yeah, sorry about it. I'll admit I've got a bit of a hot streak. But I couldn't believe that skinny, hipster kid was actually kissing you when I knew you wanted me."

"If you knew then why did you-"

"You said you already had a dance partner." 

Louis sounded unsure for the first time tonight and Liam hated it. "I wanted you. I, I want you. Harry's...just a friend."

"Good. Then you won't mind if I..." Louis smiled softly as he pulled Liam to him by the back of his neck and pressed a gentle kiss to his parted lips. Liam sighed into the kiss, making Louis grip the back of Liam's suit jacket and pull him closer to kiss harder.

Liam wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and shoulders, one hand winding into Louis' hair, to press their hips together, pulling a groan from the smaller boy. Louis turned them around and shoved Liam against a wall in the dimly lit side hall. "I've wanted to do this forever."

"Do what?" Liam gasped before Louis lowered to his knees. Louis just smirked up at him as his hands went to work on Liam's trousers. "Oh my God, Louis, this is not the place for this."

"Okay then." Louis gave Liam one more squeeze through his pants before dropping his hands. Liam rocked forward into the phantom feeling and groaned when he didn't get anything. "I'll just go back in there to my date and you can stay out here." Louis started to get back up, but Liam pushed him down again. 

"No, no. I want you."

"Then shut up and let me," Louis snarked. He rubbed a thumb up and down Liam's zipper in question. Liam just nodded shortly so Louis brought his hands back to Liam's trousers and opened them, sliding the zipper down easily to reveal the hard line of Liam in his pants. 

"Jesus, Lou, I can't believe this is happening."

"Well maybe if you opened yours eyes to see for yourself you would." Liam huffed a sexually frustration sigh and looked down at Louis.

Bad choice. Louis' lips were red from the make out session a few minutes ago, his hair in a disarray from Liam's hands. Oh, and also he was on his knees kneading at Liam's hard on with mischief is his eyes. "Fuck," Liam breathed. Louis just hummed happily and licked over his bulge, making Liam's hand take purchase in his hair again. 

"Tease," he accused, words more air than voice.

Louis just laughed and licked over him again. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Liam growled and pushed Louis' lips against him harder. Louis opened his mouth and sucked along Liam's length through the fabric. "Come on, Lou. Just do it already."

Louis acquiesced and pulled away to pull Liam's cock out, tucking his pants under his sac to get his hand around Liam's base. Liam moaned out at the first contact so Louis pinched his thigh. "Be quiet Payne. Do you want every chaperone in the school finding us?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." But Liam didn't sound very apologetic at all. In fact he sounded proud. And Louis was loving it. He brought Liam's tip to his lips and licked through the wet slit just to hear another broken moan fall from Liam's puffy pink lips. 

"Agreed. Fuck the teachers. Let them find us, I want to hear you." Louis formed his lips around Liam's wide head and sucked on him. Liam's fingers were digging into Louis' scalp but he didn't stop. Louis just took him deeper, loving how Liam was wide enough to stretch Louis' lips taunt. Liam's hips were twitching, fighting to stay still, so Louis popped off his prick with a wet sound and urged. "You can move if you want. Just don't kill me." Louis lowered down again, tongue sliding along the bottom of Liam's shaft with purpose. 

Liam's hips twitch again, but instead of fighting it he let them buck, pushing his dick further into Louis' mouth so his head just brushed Louis' throat.  
Louis moaned around his length and gripped Liam's thigh harder to pull him closer. Liam got the hint and moved Louis' head cautiously up and down his cock while his hips rolled slowly forward.

Louis was moaning louder than Liam was. The brown-eyed boy looked down to see Louis' hand down his pants, moving fast over himself. Liam let his head fall back on the wall with a thud. "I can't believe you're getting off on this," he groaned out. "That's so hot, Louis-fuck."

Louis just moaned again, mouth otherwise occupied, and sucked harder with his cheeks hollowed. Liam was fully fucking his face now, just barely keeping restrained enough so he didn't make Louis choke on his cock. "Louis, I'm so-shit, I'm-" Louis moved the hand holding Liam's thigh to Liam's balls and massaged them roughly in his small palm. "Oh God, yeahyeahyeah," Liam mumbled frantically and shoved Louis down so his nose was buried in the hair spattered across his pelvis while he shot into Louis' mouth and down his throat.

Louis pulled off, sputtering and inhaling big swallows of air. "Fuck, Lou, I'm sorry," Liam tried to apologized sincerely but his brain melted the moment Louis swallowed around him.

Louis caught his breath and swallowed the rest of Liam's release while he stood back up. "Its okay, I-I, uh, liked it." 

Liam looked down to see a wet spot near Louis' hip in the faint light. His mouth opened in shock before he did the only thing he could think to do. He pulled Louis in for a frantic kiss and cupped his sensitive cock in his hand through his trousers. "Jesus, you're so fucking hot," Liam praised through the kiss.

Louis whined and retorted, "More where that came from if you're good."

"I'm very good," Liam purred and hugged Louis to him. "Now, why don't you take me back to the dance floor so I can have the Prom I planned with you."

Louis blushed and nuzzled into Liam's cheek. "Yes, sir."

And if Liam couldn't stop sliding a thumb across Louis' red lips the entire night as a reminder, then who could blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilo in high school how cute. And dirty. I'd like to formally apologize to their parents. #sorrynotsorry


	50. Ziall - Just Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is Ireland's gift to Zayn, the new President of England. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Master/slave. Exhibitionism. Voyeurism. Power play. Authority kink. Hand job. Blow job. Cum swallowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things.
> 
> 1\. Ziall! This one is def going to be multi-part so keep a look out. I'm loving it already. Ps this is obvs au. I'm well aware there is no President of England. And if there were it wouldn't be Zayn because then he'd leave and where would England be...ok sorry that's mean sorry. 
> 
> 2\. As you can see I've added summaries, tops/bottoms, and kinks to every shot so no more complaining. It's on all of my first Volume and all of this one so far. You're welcome!
> 
> 3\. ¡MUY IMPORTANTE! I want you to decide on a few of your absolute favorite shots from Volume I & II!! I'll be making a 'best of' collection with all your fave shots. They'll get a thorough readthrough for mistakes and a bit of vamping and posted in a collection so you can read my best of the best with ease!!! Chime in!! Xoxo
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

_New young president of England leaves for week long holiday only three days after taking office. ___

__Niall was watching the news cast anxiously, tapping his knees with his fidgeting fingers. Little did the news know that it wasn't a holiday per say. It was much more formal than that. More political. It was more like a...rite of passage. They were on some tiny island with a small party, mostly security and political figure heads from his country and Zayn's. Niall was there to be given to Zayn as a present, to starting off his new lifelong term as president on good terms._ _

__Niall's father, the ambassador to Ireland, had jumped at the chance to have Niall be the country's gift to the young man. It was an honor. One Niall was praying he didn't screw up._ _

__He'd spent years preparing for this, ever since he started to grow into the changes in his body. Ever since Zayn had come out when he was just a boy. And when Mr. Malik died and left his country to Zayn, his training was pushed into overdrive. He'd stretched himself with toys larger than most in case Zayn was big, but worked on coming with very little in case Zayn was small. He practiced bringing himself close and holding off because Zayn would always be the one to tell him when he could come._ _

__He'd had a trainer. Taught him proper etiquette, told him what to expect, even whipped him a few times so he'd know what it felt like, just in case. He was ready for his life as Zayn's sex slave. But he was so nervous._ _

__"Niall," his father called. "It's time."_ _

__Niall nodded and wiped his sweaty palms on his thin shorts one more time before standing and following his father and their two guards across the lavish wooden huts that had served as their hotel for the two days they'd been here so far, and would serve as Zayn and Niall's private oasis for five days after the ceremony._ _

__When they got into the large room where Niall would soon no longer be his own, Niall's mouth fell open at the set up. There were lit candles set up all over the room and in the center left were four large velvet curtains that boxed in a wide, unseen area. On the other side of the room was all of Zayn's people: his mom, sisters, advisors, and guards, but no Zayn._ _

__Niall was led to the other side where he knelt about three yards from what looked like a throne, except it was made of glass and seemed to be iridescent. Moments later a dark shadow formed from the black behind Zayn's family. The figure became clearer the closer it got until Niall was looking up at an impeccably dressed, polished, imposing Zayn Malik._ _

__If Niall weren't already on his knees he would've fallen just then. Zayn sat on the glass throne and looked over the entire group of people before his eyes fell and landed on Niall's mostly naked form. Niall couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, but his heart was surely pumping because he could hear it in the silence._ _

__One of Zayn's entourage, dressed in a slick navy suit spoke first. "Niall Horan, Mr. President, for your pleasure."_ _

__Niall shivered at the declaration. It's true he was here for Zayn's pleasure, and if Zayn didn't find him pleasurable then he went home with shame thrust upon his family's name. His father would surely lose his job, his mother her dignity. It all rested on the next hour or so._ _

__"Come," Zayn ordered and Niall rose to make his way to kneel again right in front of Zayn's feet. Zayn raked his eyes over Niall's body slowly, catching every details (and every flaw) with his knowing eyes. He stuck a foot out and tucked it around Niall's small waist to pull him closer. Niall's chest was pressed to Zayn's knee and he was breathing like an asthmatic. Zayn dropped his foot again and spread his knees, which Niall hoped was a sign to come even closer because that's what he did._ _

__"Give me your hand," Zayn said and held his hand out._ _

__Niall offered it up and Zayn brought it to his lips for a chaste kiss. Niall couldn't help to small sigh that tumbled from his lips at that. Zayn raised a brow and turned his hand over, nose running gently over his palm until his lips hovered over Niall's pulse point. Zayn held Niall's gaze as he pressed his lips to the thin skin, making Niall swallow thickly with desire._ _

__Zayn's lips stayed on Niall's skin, moving up his arm until he reached the sensitive inner part of his elbow, where he laid another quick kiss. "Go wait for me," he whispered against Niall's skin and looked over his shoulder._ _

__Niall nodded obediently and waited for Zayn to let his hand go before standing and bowing slightly. He turned to find his family and guards watching with open fascination. Niall caught his mother's eye and sent her a quick smile before walking to the large enclosed space and ducking under the curtain. Inside was a large bed and a lush sofa with two throw pillows on either side of a small table with a lit lamp. On the table was everything Zayn would need to try him out, the second half of his test._ _

__He'd made it past the initial inspection but now is what really mattered. He would have to perform for Zayn with everyone waiting right outside the curtain, unable to see but plenty able to hear what Zayn was doing to him. If he couldn't please Zayn right here, right now, then it was all over._ _

__Niall wasn't sure what to do, already prepped and wet, so he just sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Soon he heard the light woosh of the curtain and Zayn was ducking his head inside. He smiled kindly when he saw Niall and closed the curtain behind him._ _

__"Hello," Zayn whispered._ _

__"Sir," Niall answered just as quiet. Even with their lowered voices he knew everyone could hear, since it was silent as death outside the curtains._ _

__"When we're intimate, Zayn will do."_ _

__Niall flushed with pride. He said when, that had to be good. "Of course...Zayn." He couldn't help the smile that crept up with the words._ _

__"You know what will happen now?" Niall nodded but honestly he wasn't entirely sure. He knew he'd need to please Zayn, make him come essentially, but he didn't know how he'd be doing that. "I'm not going to fuck you right now." Niall was taken aback by the blunt admission but nodded nonetheless. "Even I'm not that close to my family. Plus, I'd like to save that for when we're...better acquainted."_ _

__"Yes, sir-Zayn."_ _

__"But of course I'll need to see how you are, intimately, what your skills are, if you can please me."_ _

__"Of course."_ _

__Zayn came and sat next to Niall on the bed, laying a hand on his upper thigh. "But it's not all about me." Niall was confused by that. Of course it was all about Zayn. Zayn was his Master, his Sir. It was always about Zayn. "I'd love to know you're happy with me as well." Zayn's hand slid higher until his fingers brushed over Niall's crotch. Niall eyes fluttered at the unexpected touch. "Is that alright with you?"_ _

__Niall couldn't believe he was being asked. "Yes, please," he breathed, unable to collect any more power in his voice._ _

__"On your knees, then." Niall shook his head of the fog that had settled and slipped off the bed and onto his knees. "Start with your hands, then your mouth. We'll see what you can do." Niall nodded but stayed still, hands waiting in his lap. Zayn chuckled softly and nodded to his smooth bulge. "Well, go on."_ _

__Niall took his cue and got to work on Zayn's trousers. His hands were shaking so he went slowly. He finally got Zayn's zipper down and saw the curve of him in his pants. Niall didn't realize his mouth was watering until Zayn tapped his chin to shut his mouth with another fond laugh. Niall smiled shyly and let his finger traced the outline of him._ _

__"Alright?" Zayn asked, so quiet he wasn't even sure he'd heard._ _

__Niall was about to blow this, and not in a good way. He was so nervous that he was forgetting he was actually quite good at this. But the way Zayn was looking at him made him mumble, "I'm a bit nervous."_ _

__Zayn's face softened and hand came up to cup his jaw. "Don't be. You are exquisite and I'm sure you'll do fine."_ _

__Exquisite? Well, if Niall wasn't blushing before he surely was now. "I'm actually looking forward to this, but I hope I'm okay."_ _

__Zayn rubbed his thumb along Niall's warm cheek. "I have a feeling I'll have no problem coming if you're involved."_ _

__Niall but his lip, calming his nerves. He just had to get started and then it would all come to him. He resolutely tugged on Zayn's bottoms until he lifted his hips off the bed so Niall could slide them down to his ankles. The blond's eyes felt heavy as he looked at Zayn, standing proud and flushed. He licked his lips and swallowed._ _

__Zayn's hand slid from his cheek to his hair and he pulled his up as he ducked down until their lips met in the middle. Niall groaned into the kiss, the sound ringing out in the stone room. Zayn opened Niall's lips with his own and pushed his tongue inside. Niall hummed in delight and gripped Zayn's thin thigh under his pale fingers._ _

__When Niall was about to have to pull back for air, Zayn did so, panting and smiling. "Lovely," he complimented reverently. Niall preened and slid both hands up Zayn's thighs to his cock. Zayn leaned back up and looked down as Niall's white skin matched up with Zayn's darker tone._ _

__Niall gave a few slow, testing tugs to get a feel of him before asking, "Zayn?" When Zayn just loosed a stilted sound in acknowledgement Niall nodded over Zayn's shoulder. "Lube? Please."_ _

__Zayn nodded shakily and laid back so he could reach, sitting back up and handing it to the young boy. "Your hands are soft," Zayn noted, voice already an octave lower._ _

__"Thank you. I hope it feels good."_ _

__Zayn hummed and ran his fingers through Niall's hair. "Very."_ _

__Niall was overwhelmed with the need to please this powerful man. He drizzled lube over his palm and then down onto Zayn's tip, making him inhale sharply at the cold on his hot skin. "Sorry, sorry," Niall mumbled but Zayn just shook his head and scratched lightly at Niall's scalp. Niall smoothed his fist over Zayn's head, then down his shaft, spreading the slick substance. He got a steady rhythm going before reaching his other hand up and massaging Zayn's balls in his other palm._ _

__Zayn stutter a moan at that and rolled his hips. "Keep going," he ordered, voice low but heavy._ _

__Niall picked up his pace and twisted his wrist during his glide. He brought his thumb up and pressed it across Zayn's tip, pulling a bead of precome from him. Zayn moaned again, louder, in pleasure as his finger tightened in Niall's hair. Niall loved that response so he leaned forward and licked up the side of Zayn's shaft while he squeezed over his head._ _

__Pineapple. Their lube tasted like pineapple. Unbelievable. They'd gotten lube in Niall's favorite flavor._ _

__"God, Niall," Zayn grunted as his free hand came up to cup the back of Niall's neck. "Come on, baby," Zayn urged and pulled Niall down towards his leaking prick. Niall went easily, mouth closing over his protruding head quickly. Zayn groaned at the new warmth, both of his hands tightening on Niall._ _

__Spurred on, Niall lowered down while he pumped the inches closest to Zayn's base. He kept his lips tight and his hand moving, praying desperately that he was good enough. Zayn's hand on his neck trailed down his shoulder and to his back. Niall pushed his tongue into Zayn's slit before moving down further, making Zayn scratch roughly at his back._ _

__Niall moaned at the mark of ownership and power, sending vibrations through Zayn's body. "Yes," Zayn breathed. "Faster." Niall bobbed his head faster, moving his wet hand down to Zayn's sac while his other rubbed needy patterns into Zayn's hip. Zayn was pushing at Niall's throat now, and Niall couldn't get enough. He wanted Zayn to push him further, take him harder._ _

__He lowered down more, choking on Zayn in his throat and making Zayn gasp and thrust up. Niall moaned, unabashed, and took him down again. "Niall," he moaned out. "I'm so close."_ _

__Niall hummed in approval and pressed his lips to Zayn's pelvis, breathing sharply through his nose and trying to hold back the tears. Zayn yanked hard on his hair and gave a last moan of Niall's name before shooting down his throat, cock twitching in Niall's mouth._ _

__Niall swallowed his release and popped off, breathing hard and dazed. "Thank you," Niall panted._ _

__Zayn laughed, light and carefree. "No, Niall, the pleasure was mine." He pulled Niall up onto the bed and down onto his chest, kissing him excitedly. When their kisses dissolved into giggles, Zayn's let his head fall back on the bed. "You can all go home! I'm keeping him!" he shouted to the party outside their little cubical. Niall laughed and hid his face in Zayn's chest._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to do the next parts!


	51. Tomlinshaw - Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Nick are porn stars and they don't exactly not get along sort of for pay. 
> 
> Top: Nick. Louis.  
> Bottom: Louis. Nick.  
> Kinks: Porn stars au. Palming. Frottage. Handjob. Spanking. Power play/struggle. Rimming. Fingering. Bareback. Minimal prep. Reverse roles. Nipple play. Coming on someone. Cum swallowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last of the non-OT5 ships for this volume. I honestly think this shot is a perfect portrayal of this ship. Enjoy ;)
> 
> ALSO! Now that I've put the summary and top/bottoms/kinks on all of my shots its super easy to go through and pick your faves. Keep your favorites coming so I can make my 'best of so far' collection!! Thanks, loves.
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Alright boys, easy shoot. Don't get fancy. Just fuck on that bed over there," the director points to a large bed with only a sheet and one pillow for decor. "I'll even let you two decide who tops and bottoms." With that the man walks away to discuss lighting or something that Louis and Nick aren't too concerned about.

"I top," they both say as soon as they turn to each other.

"No way," Nick argues. "You topped last time."

"And I was so good at it. Why fix what isn't broken?"

"But you're a better bottom. That ass," he points towards Louis bum like its his whole point; which.

"This ass is closed if you keep being a dick about this."

"I am the dick in this, that's the point."

Louis laughs, but it's sarcastic and harsh. "Listen Grimshaw-"

Nick quickly covers Louis' mouth with his hand and crowds into Louis. His other hand finds Louis' dick and squeezes, making Louis grunt. "You're acting like I don't want this," he accentuates with another squeeze, "but I'm in the need of a really tight ass right now, and we all know yours is prime."

Louis shakes Nick's hand off his mouth and pushed into his grip. "Fine," he relents slightly, "I'll let you fuck me first, but I'm in after."

Nick smirks. "Deal."

"Ready boys?" the director asks. "I hope so because we're paying you for this and time is money."

Both actors roll their eyes and strip down to just their pants before going over and laying together on the bed. They know the story for the shoot, Louis' asleep and Nick is horny so he wakes him up happily for some fun. Louis pulls the pillow to him and relaxes his body to mimic sleep. Nick lays on his side and rests a hand on Louis' stomach gently.

"Action!"

Nick starts by palming himself and groaning quietly. He looks from his bulge to Louis and back, pouting. He pulls off his pants and tosses them before palming at his dick again. He's already gloriously hard thanks to the cute blonde in the dressing room, and Louis' semi is tempting Nick's hand to slide down his soft stomach to the waistband of his pants. Nick kisses his side and whispers, "Wakey wakey," with a small grin, to which Louis just hums and shifts on the bed.

Nick pouts again and saddles up to Louis' side so he can press his hard on into Louis' thigh, his fingers finding the sensitive hair at the base of Louis' shaft under the material. Louis' legs move lazily and he makes a small noise in his "sleep".

Nick smiles, proud, and takes Louis into his hand. Louis gasps and his hand tightens in the sheet covering the mattress. Nick is rocking harder on Louis' leg while his starts to pump Louis to full hardness. Louis starts to roll his hips with Nick's movements, eyes fluttering open like he wasn't lying awake and waiting for Nick to finally get on with it.

"Babe," Louis groans and let's his head fall back after catching an eyeful of Nick's hand down his pants.

"I was horny and I figured you'd gotten enough to sleep."

"How kind of you," Louis snarks, making Nick grip harshly around his head. Louis groans and his hand finds Nick's hair. "You've woken me up, now why don't you make it up to me."

Nick laughs, knowing how much Louis is loving be able to talk to him like this with reproach. "Why don't I," he agrees and tugs Louis' fitting pants down his body and off. Nick watches Louis' prick hit his skin before licking up from between his balls to his tip.

Louis purses his lips, knowing Nick is teasing as revenge for the comment. But Louis just moans quietly and pretends like it's the best feeling in the world just to spite him. He takes himself in his hand and Nick's hair in the other. "Come on, love. Want me?" He slaps his cock against Nick's cheek playfully, pulling a knowing look from the other boy.

"Absolutely," Nick agrees too pleasantly and takes Louis into his mouth.

Louis doesn't have to pretend to moan this time because they've done this enough that Nick knows exactly where to press his tongue to make Louis shiver. And he does so. Louis' guides Nick on his length while watching with sharp eyes. Nick looks up from his position and gives Louis a raised brow before swallowing him down his throat and brushing his face against Louis' pubic hair.

Louis wants to sing his praises and smack his face at the same time. Nick knows Louis' not got a talent for deep throating, which he makes up for in plenty of other ways thank you, so he's showing off. Instead of showing his malice he yanks Nick's hair before pushing him down harder, pressing his nose firmly against his pelvis. If Nick wants to show of he might as well go all out. Nick is taken off guard and sputters just a bit before making a frustrated sound that subsequently sends vibration through Louis' body, making him shudder.

"Jesus, Nick, I'll never get tired of that one," Louis comments before loosening his hold on Nick's hair so he can pull up and breath.

Nick pops off and huffs out a breath that could be taken as him just catching his breath, but Louis knows he's got one on Nick now and he'll pay for it. "Glad I could appease. Why don't we explore your talents now." With that Nick flips Louis over on the bed, surprising him and making him loose a _very_ manly squeak. Nick palms over Louis' ass cheeks and hums. "Hmm, here we go."

Louis can't deny that he loves to have his ass played with; fingered, rimmed, fucked. He really has no problem bottoming, he just hates to give in the Grimshaw. But when Nick leans down and spreads Louis cheeks, only to blow cool air over his already minimal stretched hole, Louis preens and arches into the feeling. Nick, of course, revels in his victory and bites at the meat of Louis' bum, leaving white crescent shapes in his wake.

"Come on, Nicky, I thought you woke me up for a reason," Louis teases as he wiggles his bum in Nick's face.

"Like I could forget." Nick gets off the bed and grabs some lube from an assistant before clambering back and wetting two fingers with it. He knows Louis' decently stretched, as he is because it's a requirement, but he does love Louis' ass and he'll take whatever he can get. Before Louis can count to five he's got two long fingers inside him and he's moaning into his pillow.

Nick keeps his fingers going while drizzling more lube over himself and then spreading it over his aching erection. He knows he doesn't have to be pretty about it because this part will probably get edited out anyway, but he's thinking maybe if he gives a good enough show he can make an excuse for why he hasn't just shoved inside Louis yet, for why he maybe wants to play a little more.

So he scissors his fingers wide enough that the camera would be able to pick up how Louis' hole stretches open for him before leaning down and poking his tongue between them. Louis' whole body reacts, back curving, thighs tensing, mouth falling open.

"Yeah, love, just like that," Louis praises and brings a hand back to push Nick's face deeper.

Nick let's him lead, since he'll soon be buried inside the smaller boy, and licks into him while he curls his fingers and rakes the pads along his warm walls. If Louis is still hard up with him, then he's letting him slide because the noises he's making while Nick tongue and finger fucks him are pure delight.

Nick brings his other hand around and can feel how hot and hard Louis is, twitching at just the light touch of Nick's palm. He pulls everything away before Louis can come and lines his head up. Louis spreads his knees and looks back over his shoulder as Nick slides in easily and Nick has never been more glad that he's on the very short list of people that have worked with Louis long enough to be able to fuck him bareback. Louis is hot and smooth and clenching and Nick has to just sit, balls deep, for a few moments so he doesn't shoot his load.

"Planning on fucking me, babe, or are you just enjoying the view?"

Nick almost can't contain his smirk as he looks down to actually admire the view. He can see where Louis's soft cheeks are pressed against his hips, how his hole is suctioned around his own stiff prick. "Both, actually."

"Well can you do both at the same time?"

Nick has had about enough of that so he winds back and brings his hand down on Louis' ass. Louis' fist clenches in the sheet and Nick can feel his hole tighten around him. He loves it so he does it again. "I'll fuck you when I'm ready."

Louis groans and buries his face in his pillow so he doesn't cuss Nick out and then have to reshoot the whole scene again. He calms down and finally feels Nick pull out and slide back in, but it's slow and not nearly what Louis needs. Louis had two choices, complain until Nick gives in, or play him into fucking Louis how he likes.

"God, Nicky, you feel so good," he moans out with more vigor than he really means. Nick's fingers grip his hips tighter in response and Louis knows he's chosen right. "Your big cock always feels so good inside me." Nick thrusts in again, a little harder this time. "Right there, babe." Louis reaches up and pressed his palm to the headboard while he arches his back harder. "I love when you fuck me so good." Nick grunts and shoves into Louis hard, making Louis really moan this time. One more and Nick should be right where he wants him. "How hard are you going to fuck me, love?"

Nick full on groans and pulls Louis back in his cock as he pushes into him. "So hard, baby," he answers and begins a brutal pace inside him.

Louis' body is loose as he just keeps his ass up and takes what Nick gives him. He lifts up on his forearms and the shift makes Nick pound into his prostate. "Yes, Nick! Keep going."

Nick moves one hand to Louis' shoulder and holds tight as he pulls him back on his dick harder. Louis is shaking and leaking onto the sheets with his need to come. "I can feel you clenching, baby. Come for me," Nick growls.

Louis ignores the unwarranted macho order because he does want to come and he can feel his balls tighten and his stomach burn and then he's scratching down the headboard and spilling onto the white sheet untouched. Nick doesn't stop, fucking him through it and then fucking him into sensitive territory.

Louis is twitching by the time Nick pulls out and comes over Louis' back with a moan. Louis just pants into his pillow until he doesn't feel anymore wet land on him. Then he feels Nick's fingers on his back and know what's coming. Nick pulls him up onto his knees, flush with his chest, as sticks his cum coated fingers in Louis' mouth. Louis physically fights not to roll his eyes and sucks the bitter taste off and swallows.

They're breathing heavily together for a minute before Louis turns around and his smile is nearly feral when he says, "My turn."

Nick gasps as he's pushes back down on the bed and Louis pushes his legs open. Louis isn't feeling quite as sentimental as Nick was so he just licks his palm, rubs it over his cock, and pushes into Nick body. The taller boy's hand flies to Louis' stomach, where he pushes on him out of reflex, but Louis only swivels his hips and pushes in deeper. Nick throws his head back and moans, the feeling of being stretched so quickly and stuffed full so fast shorting out his brain. "Fuck, Louis," is all he can come up with.

Louis seems pleased enough with that as he starts a slow, lazy drag of his cock in and out. Nick is trying to rock his hips in time, but Louis keeps changing the angle and speed so Nick can't get a rhythm. When Louis final hits Nick's spot it's so unexpected it makes him clamps his thighs on either side of Louis' middle and scratch down his back.

Louis grunts at the pain but does it again because Nick got so tight just then. He earns a similar response and relishes in the vice-like feeling around his prick. "You're gonna make me come so fast, love," Louis purrs for mostly the camera's sake, but also as a kind warning to Nick.

Nick takes the warning and wraps a hand around himself so he can get to his climax in time with Louis'. Now that Louis' found his spot he won't let up, enjoying every time Nick clenches hard on him. The friction is hot and the pressure is even better, making Louis' vision blurry with lust. He'll never tell Nick as much, but there's a reason they work together so often.

He can't stand Grimshaw most days, but right now he sort of wants to erect a statue in his honor, because that's when he snakes a hand between them and pulls hard on Louis' nipple, making it pebble up instantly and pulling a needy moan from him. "Close," Louis breathes, so lost in the feeling that he can only hope Nick is working himself off because he is of no help.

Nick doesn't let up, pinching and pressing on both of Louis' nipple back and forth while he's clenching down on him until Louis shouts and buries his face in Nick's neck as he fills him up, which Nick will complain about later.

It's not ten seconds later that Louis feels him clench again and then there's wetness between them. Nick's fingers brush Louis' stomach as he wanks himself furiously through his orgasm until he hisses and drops his sensitive dick onto his stomach.

Louis pulls out slowly, as not to hurt an already sore Nick before falling into his back beside him. He groans when he feel the slightly dry cum on his back smear, but they've already gotten their cum shot so Louis doesn't have to care anymore. Louis pats Nick's chest fondly and says, "If you ever eat me out without my permission again I'll cut your dick off," in a cheery tone.

Nick just leans over and kisses his shoulder before rolling the other way to sit up. "Come inside me without my permission again and you'll no longer have an ass to eat." They both just laugh, tired and short, before being thrown towels and robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie I loved writing this one. Hope you liked reading it.


	52. Ziall - Just Politics (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and his newly gifted slave, Niall, have the whole week to themselves, but things aren't going how Niall expected. 
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kink: Gay sex. First time. Slight pain kink. Bareback. Fingering. Masturbastion. Coming untouched. Creampie. Coming on someone. Hand job. Ocean sex. Orgasm control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! Things are going to get crazy in the next part to enjoy the fluff while you can. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn was dead asleep. Niall was wide awake. He was worn out but his mind was running a mile a minute. This was the end of their first full, uninterrupted day together and Zayn was unreadable. Insatiable but unreadable. Not that Niall minded the former, but now he was sore in the best way and couldn't sleep. He couldn't get past what he was missing. He kept thinking over their day, trying to remember if he'd done anything that didn't please Zayn or made him upset.

He remembered the morning on the long couch with Zayn laid back half-watching the news, a sharp eye on anything that seemed important, while Niall sat on his stomach and wanked. Zayn had asked him to stay quiet so he could hear and if he made too much noise that he'd collar and leash him and wouldn't touch him for the rest of the day. Niall had nodded emphatically and worked himself up until he was shaking and coloring Zayn's tan skin with sperm.

He remembered out by the water when Zayn sat back on a lounge and Niall knelt on a towel in front of him. Zayn told him to open himself up nice and slow while he watched. He went one at a time, stretching his hole loose while determinately keeping his other hand off himself. Zayn's breathing was the only sign he was even paying attention, but he fingered himself until he came with a cry. 

Then just now in bed, Zayn passed Niall a dildo and told him to fuck himself without anymore extra prep. Zayn sat at the edge of the bed, eyes locked on where Niall had the toy inside himself but he didn't touch him. He only gave a soft hum of approval when Niall shook through his orgasm before passing Niall a wet flannel and a smile. Then he got under the covers and told Niall goodnight.

He couldn't understand why Zayn hasn't fucked him yet. Zayn wasn't shy about complimenting Niall's body or asking for what he wanted, so he figured it must be that Zayn didn't want him. Niall had one job and he couldn't even seem to do that. Niall looked over at his new master. He looked so peaceful, like this whole day was a complete success and he could sleep in peace. If only Niall could find the same peace.

If Zayn didn't want him, if he was just getting out of Niall what he could before handing him back, at least he was kind enough to leave him untarnished. But Niall wanted this. Zayn was actually fantastic, and he knew his life wouldn't get better than being with this man. Tomorrow he would do everything he could to get Zayn to really want him. Whatever it took for Zayn to keep him forever.

***

Niall woke up with the dawn to shower and make himself presentable, including being naked as Zayn instructed him yesterday, before he set to making Zayn breakfast in the very fancy kitchen. The frig was stocked with goodies and they had all the dishes they needed. They could actually live here forever if they wanted, hidden away from the world.

Niall was stirring the eggs in a bowl when Zayn came in with just a pair of loose joggers and bed head. Niall felt fondness wash over him and he just wanted to kiss Zayn all over his expanse of tan skin. Zayn sat at one of the stools in front of the counter Niall was working at.

"Morning, sir."

Zayn merely grunted in his general direction and let his head fall to the counter. "Smells good," he mumbled against his arm.

"It's almost ready. Would you like to eat here or outside?"

Zayn's head pulled up at that and he looked outside at the mid morning sun. "Outside sounds great. I'll grab drinks."

They set up their food out on the partially enclosed deck. Niall finally got Zayn to moan. Too bad it was at his bacon. But Zayn was obviously in a good enough mood now so he decided to start his advances. He wiped his mouth clean and slipped to his knees under the table. Zayn barely registered it, but when he felt Niall's hands on his thighs he leaned back and looked down at his slave.

"What's this?"

"I wanted to give you a proper good morning." Niall slid his hands up Zayn's legs to his hips, where he rubbed his thumbs along Zayn's waistband.

"That's very sweet, baby." Zayn scooted his chair back enough so Niall could get comfortable and lifted his hips as Niall tugged on his bottoms. Niall licked his lips faced with Zayn's morning wood. "Go on," Zayn ordered.

Niall licked over his lips once more before taking Zayn into his mouth. He licked along his shaft while he slowly bobbed his head, lips pressed tight around Zayn's cock. Zayn's hand found his hair and he rubbed the pads of his fingers into Niall's scalp encouragingly. 

Niall moaned around Zayn's length and worked his hand on Zayn's base while he focused on his tip. Soon Zayn's thighs were tensing and Niall knew he had to try. He popped off, lips swollen and wet, making Zayn look down at him in confusion. Niall kept his hand moving but brought his other around behind himself to his hole. 

"I'll open myself up and ride you if you'd like." Niall couldn't demand things of Zayn but he had to make it clear what he wanted if he was going to make Zayn keep him.

Zayn shook his head though, bringing Niall's mouth to his pulsing cock again. "No, love. Just finish me off."

Niall couldn't argue, so he took Zayn back in his mouth and brought him to orgasm quickly before standing up and grabbing their dishes to take them to the kitchen. By the time Zayn caught his breath Niall was gone.

***

Zayn took them down to the water later and they swam together lazy in the tropical sun. Zayn made his way over and brought Niall to him, their chests pressed flush while he pulled Niall's legs up to straddle his waist. He buried his nose in Niall salt slick neck and kiss his skin. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Niall gripped Zayn's shoulders in response and hummed happily. "Thank you."

"Remind me to host a party in honor of your father for his kindness in letting me have you."

Niall nearly burst with the news. Surely Zayn was keeping him now. "I will. He would love that."

"You're so lovely, Niall. Soft and bright," he purred the words against Niall's neck and shoulder, imprinting them on his skin.

Niall squirmed in his grip, consequently grinding his erection on Zayn. Zayn groaned quietly at the feeling and dropped a hand from Niall's waist between them to press on Niall's crotch. The blonde's toes curled in the water and his breath hitched. 

Zayn smirked and bit down on Niall's pale collarbone. "Want me to touch you?"

Niall nodded frantically, fingers digging deeper into Zayn's back. "Please, sir."

"Zayn, when we're intimate," he reminded.

"Zayn," Niall moaned as his master dipped his hand under Niall's swimsuit to wrap around him. The older boy went to work quickly, twisting his wrist and pressing his thumb across Niall's slit. Niall was rocking against him, trying to meld him own body with Zayn's just to be closer. "Fuck me," he begged. "Please."

Zayn's hand just moved faster. "No. I want you to come for me."

As trained, Niall felt his body tense at the command before he released white streaks into the water. Zayn pulled him through it and tucked his spent prick back in his trunks before dropping him to the ocean floor again. Niall watched as Zayn walked from the water, wet dripping off his skin and tight swimsuit, and up the beach back into their bungalow.

***

Zayn had Niall against his chest while they sat back on the couch, a book on Niall's lap. It was getting late but Niall was far too comfortable to mention it. Zayn's arms were around his waist and his lips were pressed to his neck. Niall was meant to be reading, but the last sentence he remembered was from twenty minutes ago.

When Zayn sucked Niall's earlobe into his mouth, he moaned and turned his head to kiss Zayn firmly on the lips. "Can we go to bed, please," Niall requested softly.

Zayn hummed and shifted out from under Niall before scooping him up bridal style and carrying him, book forgotten on the couch, to their vacation bed. He deposited Niall before opening his legs and kissing up his inner thigh teasingly.

Niall huffed little puffs of air but waited patiently for Zayn to take things further. When he just kept kissing and nibbling on Niall's thighs, Niall propped himself up on his elbows and begged, "Take me. I want you so bad. Please, fuck me."

Zayn sat back and closed his eyes hard while he shook his head "Not yet," he said sternly.

Niall couldn't take it anymore. "Why not? Please, I just want to make you feel good!"

Zayn lips pressed together grimly. "You do."

Niall sat up and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why won't you take me? Have I done something?"

Zayn was quick to reassure him with gentle hands on his knees. "No, baby, no. You're perfect."

"Then why?" Niall asked, quieter now.

Zayn got back up and stood at the end of the bed. "I've never done this before." 

Niall watched for him to continue. When he didn't Niall moved forward and knelt at the end of the bed so he could touch his master, a barely there hand on his stomach. "What do you mean?"

Zayn cupped Niall's cheek fondly and delivered a quick kiss to his forehead before admitting, "I've never had sex before. I was so protected in my childhood and I'm still so young."

Niall was pushed back into reality. Zayn was right, he was only a couple years older than Niall's age. He'd just lost his father, and now he had an entire country to run. And now a slave to manage. Niall was meant to be relieving his stress not adding to it. He could see that Zayn was way too young for all of that.

"Sir," Niall started but Zayn interrupted.

"I know," Zayn breathed out and started again. "I know what I want, and I know what I'm doing, but I've never actually done it before."

Niall just wanted to pull Zayn on top of him and kiss him senseless but he figured Zayn was feeling a bit too vulnerable for that right now. Instead he nuzzled into Zayn's hand on his cheek and said, "Well I never have either."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "I know that. My advisors were very proud of your pure status. But you're not meant to know what you're doing. I have to be the experienced one. I'm in charge."

"Yes, you are," Niall agreed with a soft smile. "You can do anything you want to me. I know that, whenever you decide to, you'll make us both feel so good."

Zayn let his forehead fall to Niall's, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of ocean and his slave. "How can you know?"

Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn's middle and leaned his chin up to kiss him. "You handle me so well. You make me want you all the time. From the moment I first met you, you made me want to obey."

Zayn made a low rumbling sound in his throat. "Really?"

Niall nodded and bit his lip in faux innocence. "You're in charge."

Zayn pushed Niall back on the bed, pretty hard, and crawled between his legs. Niall spread himself shamelessly and Zayn immediately found the solid flesh of his inner thigh with his mouth again. But this time Zayn licked from the curve of his hip to his prick and up to his tip. Niall shuddered under his tongue and spread his legs impossibly wider.

"I know how much you want me, baby. You've been asking for days."

"I'm sorry. I just-"

Zayn took Niall in his mouth, effectively shutting him up. His other hand pointed to the bedside table. Niall got the hint and pulled the lube out, passing it to the darker boy. Zayn kept his mouth on Niall while he slicked up two fingers. He dropped the lube and Niall from between his lips to say, "Tell me if I hurt you."

"Only if I don't enjoy it," Niall teased.

Zayn flicked his shaft in retaliation, making Niall buck up and gasp, before pressing a finger to Niall's puckered hole. Niall wiggled down on Zayn's hand, earning a sharp slap to his thigh. "Be still," Zayn demanded, and Niall froze.

Zayn pushed his first finger into Niall slowly until the second knuckle was pressing his rim. Niall's breathing was shoddy but his dick was twitching so Zayn figured he was okay. He wiggled his finger inside Niall's air tight body, feeling along the warm walls in amazement. "You're so tight." 

Niall groaned as Zayn thrusted his finger in and out slowly. "Didn't-God-didn't penetrate myself for a month before the ceremony so I could be tight for you."

Zayn bit down on Niall's hip and groaned. "Fuck, Niall. Doesn't it hurt?"

Niall quickly shook his head. "You feel great. Please, more."

Zayn nudged his second finger into Niall's hole next to the first and pumped them lazily, watching Niall's entrance move around the digits. Niall was pressing his hips to the bed in an effort to keep still, but his hands were restless on the sheets. "Play with your nipples, baby. I'm almost done."

While Zayn scissored him open, Niall flicked his nipples to hardness, moaning every time. "Zayn," Niall pleaded. 

"Okay," he relented and pulled his fingers out. He slicked himself up and leaned over Niall to kiss him. "Thank you," he whispered against his lips.

"Thank you," Niall answered, voice cracking and eyes drooping. "Inside," he urged airily.

Zayn kissed down his neck as he pushed inside, shaking as Niall's warmth enveloped him. He got a little eager and pushed in the last few inches too fast, making Niall cry out. Zayn froze and rubbed his hand up and down Niall's chest. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry."

"More," was all Niall answered with. That and a push of his hips. Zayn exhaled a shaky breath and pulled out before pushing back in, slower this time. Niall whined the whole thrust back in until Zayn was seated again. "Harder," he requested.

Zayn swiveled his hips, not wanting to hurt his boy their first time, while he leaned up and his hands took Niall's hips firmly. "Tell me if you need to stop," Zayn reminded again before laying into Niall's hole with a brutal pace. 

Niall's whole body tightened, his hands on Zayn's forearms, his thighs around Zayn's hips, his hole around his cock. Niall threw his head back and loosed a desperate sound that had Zayn's spine tingling. He brought Niall's ass impossibly closer and hit deeper inside him. 

"Oh God, I..." Niall's voice sounded wet.

"Should I stop?" Zayn asked, worried.

"No!" Niall clenched on him and shook his head frantically. "Don't stop! Please, don't stop."

Zayn leaned forward on one forearm while he kept the other on Niall's hip. Niall's arm now wound around Zayn's waist, keeping him close. Zayn's head was weighed down with heat and lust and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. "Can you come like this?"

Niall clenched again, like that made things clear, but answered, "Yes, sir," tightly, then, "Yes, Zayn."

Zayn knew what he was looking for but hadn't found it yet. He moved his hips again until Niall's nails scratched down his back and he moaned out. Zayn kept the angle and pushed in without much finesse, too close to care.

"I want you to come with me."

Niall nodded, "Yes, Zayn."

Zayn buried his cock deep inside his slave and shot into him, filling him with his seed. Niall's toes curled against Zayn's thighs as he moaned his master's name and filled the small space between them with his cum. They both rocked against each other as they rode out their highs.

Zayn pulled out and fell next to Niall on the cool side of the bed, but was only cold for a moment before Niall curled into him. Zayn brought him close and kissed his sweaty hair. "Let's go clean up and sleep in another room so they can clean ours tomorrow." Zayn stood up from the bed, but Niall caught his wrist and brought him close again before he kissed the thin skin over the top of his hand.

"Thank you, sir."

Zayn softened instantly, picking Niall up to straddle him and kissing him deeply, tongues hot against one another's. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwww okay they're too much. I'm done.


	53. Zianourry - Keem Them in Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys need to let off some steam after a show and Daddy Liam is the best to help them out. 
> 
> Top: Liam. Niall.   
> Bottom: Zayn. Louis.   
> Kinks: Gay sex. Orgy. Daddy kink. Power play. Orgasm delay/denial. Orgasm control. Blow job. Oral sex. Nipple play. Fingering. Handjob. Spit roast. Rimming. Coming on someone. Creampie. Facial. Coming untouched. Reach around. Cum swallowing. Cum play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I like this one. I'm a fan of this OT5 fun thing. And Daddy Liam I mean WOOHH!!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

The final fireworks shot out from the top of the stadium. The boys ran, heads ducked and ear covered, for the stairs that would lead them away from the almost earth-shattering noise that was their career.

Liam made sure all the boys made it down the stairs to backstage before following them out and back into the tunnels of the stadium. He watched his boys jump and run and shout, with the adrenaline still coursing through their veins, and he knew he'd have to do some unwinding with them tonight in order to get any sleep.

They filed into one empty dressing room as they always did so they could take a moment to contain themselves until they got to their hotels. Liam shut the door quietly behind them and watched Niall jump on Zayn's back, barely caught by a laughing Zayn. Harry saddled up to him, cheeky smirk playing across his face, as he kissed and nibbled along Liam's sweat-slick neck. 

"Hmm, you taste good, Daddy."

Liam took a long breath and put a firm hand on Harry's hip. "Settle down."

Before Harry could respond, Louis was ducking under Harry's arm and wedging between them. He put both palms on Liam's chest and leaned up for a kiss, one Liam sighed into and gave him. "My Daddy."

"Share," he heard from a few feet away and saw a clambering Niall pushing Harry then Louis out of the way so he could bury his head in Liam's neck. "Great show, right, Daddy?"

"The best yet," he assured and ran fingers through Niall's sweaty hair.

"Daddy," one more voice interjected and then Zayn was pushing against Niall to get at Liam.

With all the playful pushing and shoving Liam couldn't help but think back to filming their intro video for X Factor all those years ago. Back when they weren't who they are now. Back when they weren't pushing and shoving for his attention.

"Guys, stop," Liam ordered and all hands dropped from his body. "Take a minute and breath so we can change and get back to our hotel."

"But-"

"Then," Liam continued pointedly, "I promise I'll take care of you."

The tension in the room seemed to break, ease out, and they all went quiet for a while. Liam watched the jittery hands stuff themselves into pockets. He saw lips bitten and eyes squeezed shut. They were simmering instead of boiling, but Liam knew that would only last until he turned up the heat.

"Let's go," he instructed and opened the door for the lot. They were immediately rushed into quick showers in the stadium bathrooms, then into joggers and vests before being pushed into cars that would take them to their hotel. Decoy cars went off in another direction while the two carrying them went together. The hotel was equipped with an underground parking garage that was the main reason the boys were aloud to stay together tonight. Which was also adding to the hype of the night. They were herded into an elevator and up to their suite, where Liam excused their guards for the night and shut the door for the last time that evening.

The four boys were standing in a line when Liam turned around, all shifting, all waiting. Liam gave them each a satisfied once over, from wet hair to socked feet. He glanced over to see the pile of shoes and smiled. When he looked back at the four faces of his boys, he sighed. "Babies."

The currents in the air broke, like a dam on a river, and Liam was bombarded with smooth hands and soft lips. He let himself revel in it, soak it up and drown in it, before suggesting, "How about my room?"

He was met with sounds of agreement and hunger, then his hands were being pulled while someone, Louis maybe, kept Liam's lips occupied. The journey to the bed was precarious and lengthy, but with hands on him and lips against his, Liam wasn't one to complain.

By the time they made it to the bed, Liam saw clothes flying and was left the only one fully clothed while his boys sat on the edge of the bed, awaiting instruction. Harry was one step ahead of everyone else, naked and hard already. Niall and Zayn were still in pants and shirts, while Louis sat in only his pants.

"Everything off," Liam told them, to which Harry beamed. The others stripped off what they had and left Liam devouring the sight before him. How in the world did he go almost two decades without this? How did he last even the two years he did once they got together to actually get together? He wondered how he got anything done, ever, with these four boys within reach.

Now, he knew, he didn't really stand a chance. He was just as much theirs and they were his and he was lost in them. "Ni," he started and the blonde perked up. "Knees."

Niall slinked off the bed and kneeled at Liam's feet while the others adjusted their seating on the bed, getting closer. "What now, Daddy?"

Liam wondered how he didn't just melt or cum or both every time one of them called him that. It started as a joke, and then became not so funny. "I want you to take my trousers and pants off, babe." 

Niall's hand went to work, a little over zealous but endearing. "Lou," Liam called next. "Take my shirt off."

Louis rose to the instruction and went behind Liam to run his hands up Liam's sides under his shirt while Liam lifted his arms. Louis' lips followed every inch of newly exposed skin, licking over the curves of muscle and biting at any particularly meaty part. Niall had his pants pooled around his ankles and was kissing back and forth between legs, hands pressed, just hard enough to feel, into the backs of his thighs.

"Haz," Liam beckoned next. "Why don't you and Nialler suck me off."

Niall groaned and instantly pressed his lips to the juncture of Liam's base and his pelvis. Harry nearly fell over rushing to kneel next to Niall and didn't waste any time in taking Liam in his hand and licking up the side of his shaft. "Share," Niall reminded breathily. Liam moaned and his knees went weak for a moment before he steeled himself and held a hand out for the last, and admittedly probably his favorite, of his babies.

"Zee." Zayn licked over his lips as he came to stand next to Liam, a hand subconsciously going to card through Niall's hair. Zayn just hummed and kissed Liam's shoulder, eyes looking up through his dark lashes. "What can I do, Daddy?"

Liam swallowed thickly and exhaled just a tiny bit of his pent up sexual desire. "Kneel on the bed, ass up. I wanna see you stretch yourself for me."

Zayn led Liam's hand to where Zayn was standing proudly in the air. "I might come," he informed.

"No, you won't," Liam said sternly. "Come before I tell you and you won't come for a week."

Zayn curled his fingers around Liam's on his dick and squeezed, stuttering a sigh and then moving out of his reach. He spread his knees on the bed, face resting on one arm while he sucked two fingers into his mouth. 

"Oh, shit," Liam gasped and looked down to see Harry's lips tight around him and Niall with one full ball sucked into his mouth. He tried for a laugh but it was cut off as Louis reached around and thumbed over a nipple. "Don't worry, babies," Liam reassured. "You have my attention." His hands twined into Harry and Niall's hair respectively as he turned his head to press a kiss to Louis' mouth.

He led Harry's head on his prick, taking him deeper and further until his throat was fluttering around his tip and his shoulders were hunched up with the effort not to choke. "Yeah, baby. Haz, that's perfect." Harry moaned around his length and Niall whined and dropped his sac from his mouth.

Niall raked his nails down Liam's stomach, making Liam hiss and look down at him, only to see a pout on his lips. "Come here, Ni." Niall stood up and Liam turned him to where Zayn was working a finger inside himself. "Why don't you grab some lube and open Zaynie up for me. I want four fingers by the time your done."

Niall shivered and nodded, scurrying off to the bedside table. Liam pulled Louis around to his front while he kept his fingers busy in Harry's hair. Louis gripped eagerly onto his bicep and kissed all over his chest and shoulder. Liam trailed his hand down Louis' chest to his aching cock. Louis moaned and bit down on the curve of Liam's pec when Liam wrapped his fingers around Louis' length. He pumped Louis in time with the bob of Harry's head.

"Come on, Niall," he heard Zayn moan and his eyes snapped to Niall knelt on the floor, mouth nibbling on the back of Zayn's thigh as three fingers thrusted into his puffy entrance.

"Don't," Liam barked to Niall. "Don't give him four until he begs me." Zayn grunted and pressed his mouth to his forearm. "I know, Zee. Always so proud. I can wait. Haz and Lou are taking very good care of me."

Zayn growled at that and bucked his hips back on Niall's hand. Niall made a pleased sound and scissored his fingers open inside Zayn. Zayn keened and nearly fell flat on the bed, if it weren't for Niall's firm hold on his thigh.

Liam was rocking into Harry's mouth, drool dripping down his chin, while Harry fondled his balls. "You're gonna make me come, Hazza." Harry moaned around Liam's cock and sucked him harder. Liam's hand tighten on Louis and Louis thrusted into his fist. Liam moaned, gripped Harry's damp curls, and let his head fall back as he came down Harry's throat. Harry sucked him empty and then sucked him clean before popping off with a wide, proud grin.

"Li," Zayn moaned. Liam watched but didn't answer. "Ugh, fine-fuck!" Zayn sat back on Niall's fingers and begged, "Daddy, please. Can I have more?"

Liam smirked. "Alright, baby."

Liam pulled Harry up and kissed him hard, the lanky boy still smiling as Liam licked across his tongue and massaged his pert bum. Louis humphed in frustration and rocked into Liam's now still fist. Liam eyed Louis with a raised brow. "Yes, Lou? Did you want something?"

Louis huffed an annoyed breath through his nose and closed his hand over Liam's again so he could move their hands over his prick. Liam let him for a minute, meanwhile instructing Harry to go make use of Zayn's mouth, but then he dropped his hands from Louis' grip and pushed him to his knees. 

"Get me nice and hard for Zaynie." Louis palmed himself hard once before quickly sucking Liam into his mouth. He kept a shallow rhythm while his hand covered the rest of Liam's length. His other hand kept a steady pressure on his own hard on, but Liam saw and quickly told him, "Don't come yet." Louis moaned lightly to show he'd heard and got Liam to full hardness in minutes.

Liam pulled him off by his hair and suggested, "Why don't you go get Niall to eat you out? I know you love that and Niall looks like he's dying to use him mouth." Sure enough, Louis got up and turned to see Niall four fingers deep inside Zayn and his mouth sucking relentlessly on his ass cheek and thigh.

Louis went and whispered something that had Niall smiling before they went and sat up at the top of the bed. Liam moved closer, hands falling to Zayn's hips. Zayn was busy swallowing down Harry's dick, but he still arched into Liam's touch and moaned with need. Liam leaned down and kissed every dip and mound of Zayn's spine.

"Are you going to make Haz come, baby? I know your mouth feels so good. I bet Harry needs to come so bad." Harry and Zayn both moaned and Harry pushed the boy down on his cock before tensing and shaking through his orgasm while Zayn moved back to suck on his twitching head. Harry fell onto his side, dopey smile on his face, as he soaked in the afterglow. 

Louis was laying across the top of the bed, pillows thrown to the floor, with Niall's head between his legs, hands holding them spread wide. He had his mouth pressed to Louis' rim, tongue most assuredly doing something spine tingling to Louis. Louis was gasping and loosing breathy _uhs _over and over. Niall only buried his face deeper for more.__

__Liam pulled Zayn up to his hands and knees and grabbed the lube to slick himself up. Zayn looked over his shoulder and painted Liam with a look of love. Liam smoothed his hand up and down Zayn's curvy waist while he lined up with his loose hole. Zayn pushed back as Liam pushed in, both boys' mouths falling open at the sensation._ _

__Liam finally started breathing again when his hips were flush with Zayn's ass. He covered Zayn's back with his body and breathed hot against his ear. "You're the best, Zee. Absolutely amazing for me."_ _

__Zayn arched into him and breathed a, "Daddy." He rolled back on him to try and make him move. Liam got the hint and leaned up, taking his hips in his hands and spread his feet to get a better stance. Zayn's hands clenched in the sheets as Liam rocked into him, thrusts long on the out and sharp on the in._ _

__Louis' thighs were straining against Niall's hold now, trying to close around his head. Niall's face was moving fast, tongue buried in Louis hole. Louis was squirming and scratching at the headboard and Harry's shoulder. Harry turned over and pulled Louis in for a kiss that was mostly the blue-eyed boy whimpering against the taller boy's mouth._ _

__Liam sped up, pulling Zayn down on his cock while thrusting into him. He pushed a hand down on the small of Zayn's back, making his body curve in the most delectable way, and also putting Liam at the perfect angle to nail Zayn's prostate. Zayn groaned out, long and gravelly, while he shoved back desperately._ _

__Louis' heels were digging into Niall's back but the blond didn't stop. "Daddy," Louis cried out._ _

__Liam looked over and had to scratch at Zayn's back so he didn't come. "Yeah, baby."_ _

__"I need to come," Louis begged._ _

__Liam looked from Harry, who was sucking a mark on Louis' neck, down to Niall, who's hand was a blur on his own cock, to Louis, who was shaking and flushed red with tears pricking his eyes. "Alright, Lou. Come on." Louis immediately buried his face in Harry's hair and shouted as he came across his stomach._ _

__Niall moved up to Louis' stomach and licked up some of Louis' come for a taste. "Daddy," Niall panted and looked over to him._ _

__Liam kept rolling his hips into Zayn as he nodded to Harry. "Hazza, why don't you make Niall come for me?"_ _

__Harry moved up to his knees and pushed Niall back against the headboard before leaning down to suck him off._ _

__Zayn was practically fucking himself on Liam's cock by now, so Liam just leaned back and took in the view. "Look so good, Zee." He took ahold again and worked faster into him, chasing his orgasm. Zayn was clenching around him sporadically, signaling he was close._ _

__"Haz," Niall whined and pushed up on the heels of feet and into Harry's mouth as he came. Harry pulled off just in time for the last of Niall's come to land across his cheek. Niall groaned when he saw and pulled Harry up to lick it off before falling next to Louis and shoving his tongue into the languid boy's mouth. Louis moaned tiredly but barely moved. The three cuddled together, Niall's eyes locked on where Liam was bucking wildly into a panting Zayn._ _

__"Come on, Zee. Come with me." Liam reached around and yanked Zayn off until he clenched hard and spilled onto the sheets and Liam's hand. Liam followed, Zayn's name in his lips, and fire in his veins._ _

__Liam pulled out and Zayn fell to his side, just missing the wet spots on the bed. Liam left them to find a flannel, coming back to find the four of them cuddled together and tired. Liam wiped his boys clean and threw the towel back into the bathroom before pulling an extra blanket over them._ _

__He pulled his clothes back on and went onto the balcony for a smoke. The breeze was chilly, but Liam's skin was sticky with sweat. He inhaled and reminisced over how lucky he was until the ashes burned down and his eyes drooped closed._ _

__If he was woken to the mid-day sun by a pair of pink lips on his morning wood then at least he was reminded first thing just how lucky he was again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT FORGET TO GIVE ME YOUR FAVE ONE SHOT TO PUT IN MY BEST OF COLLECTION!! If any I'm currently writing make your list lemme know. 
> 
> Xoxo


	54. Zianourry (Niall-centric) - Special Delivery (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys had sent Niall a very special gift and caught him using it. Now he's their special gift to use. 
> 
> Top: Louis. Niall. Zayn.   
> Bottom: Niall. Zayn. Harry.   
> Kinks: Gay sex. Orgy. Cum play. Fingering. Blow job. Lube improv. Bareback. Three way. Lucky Pierre. Grinding. Riding. Teasing. Face fucking. Four way. Fuck train. Nipple play. Sex toy. Butt plug. Vibrating butt plug. Headspace. Subspace. Blacking out. Power play. Cum swallowing. Coming in someone. Coming on someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the long awaited sequel! If you haven't read the first part go back to Vol I and find it! Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Don't worry, love," Harry purred. "We'll take care of you."

Niall just whined and pushed his head back into his pillows. He took a moment to think about what he must look like. Cum covering his stomach and chest, skin flushed. His legs were spread wide and his hole was stretched open and clenching almost involuntarily on nothing.

_I hate it_. He couldn't believe he just thought that, but he did. He was so empty now after being so blessedly full and he hated it. "More," he whispered before he could even think about it.

"I'm sorry?" Louis asked in awe.

"You heard him," Liam confirmed. "Little Nialler wants more."

Niall groaned and arched his back off the bed. Zayn brushed his lips over Niall's shoulder, a finger swiping through the come on his chest before sucking the digit into his mouth. Niall's cock was filling up shockingly fast and he wanted to be embarrassed about it but his mind was still hazy and his hole was still regrettably empty.  _Which is bad_ , he realized with shock.

"He's loose. Do you think I could just..." Louis pressed the tips of two fingers to Niall's hole and pushed just the ends inside.

Niall groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, but pushed down for more. "Lou," be begged.

"Jesus, Ni, I had no idea," Harry mused and licked at the curve connecting his inner thigh to his now hard cock. Niall's body twitched towards Harry's mouth and Harry beamed in satisfaction. "Want my mouth? I've heard it's pretty good."

Louis raised a brow. "Pretty good?" He pushed his fingers in deeper inside Niall and squeezed Niall's thigh. "Trust me, Ni. You want it."

_I do want it_ _. Like, bad_. "Please, Hazza."

"All you had to do was ask." Harry smirked and licked up Niall's shaft before taking his head between his lips. Niall clenched at the sheets and Zayn's back while he bucked up into Harry's mouth.

Liam came around to his side and pinned his hips down with one large hand before leaning over his body and kissing him abruptly. Their tongues slid hotly between their mouths and by the time Liam pulled back Niall was panting for air. "Do you realize how good you look?" Niall buried his face in Zayn's hair, his moan only barely dampened by the soft locks. "It's okay, baby. I love how you look right now. God, Niall, you have no idea what I want to do to you."

Niall was still rocking between Louis' fingers and Harry's mouth as he twisted a hand in Liam's cotton tee, pulling him down for another kiss. "Whatever you want," he spoke against Liam's lips. "You can do whatever you want to me."

Liam growled into the kiss and pulled on his dyed-blond ends. "Want you to suck me off."

"Fuck," Niall moan while Harry moaned around his dick and Louis curled his fingers to press into his spot. "Yes, Liam."

"Wait, Li," Louis interjected. I want to fuck him. Wait until I'm in him."

"Well then, hurry up because Niall's practically drooling for it."

Zayn leaned up and nibbled at Niall's chin. "I want to ride you."

"Jesus shit," Niall whined and shook his head. "Please-God, please, Zayn."

Harry popped off and Niall's prick and said, "Better open yourself up then, Zee. I don't know how long Niall's got left." Zayn went to work ridding himself of his clothes and grabbed the lotion that was still on the bed. "And I want you to fuck me at the same time so as soon as I'm ready you better be."

Zayn actually bit down on Niall's arm, leaving white teeth marks in the milky skin. He pushed a finger into himself and apologized by kissing the mark he left. "Yeah, Haz," Zayn agreed. Harry took his own clothes off and set to getting himself loose.

Niall was desperately pushing down on three of Louis' fingers now. "I'm ready, Lou. Come on."

"Ever had a cock before, Ni?" Niall bit his lip and shook his head. "I'm honored," he murmured and kissed Niall's hip.

"Lou," Niall groaned in frustration and nudged his bum against Louis' leg.

"Okay, love." He spread Niall's thighs wider with hands on the inner part of his legs. Niall's wet, pink hole fluttered, practically calling Louis in. "I want you so bad," Louis admitted and scooted closer. "I want you just like this." Louis opened his jeans and pushed them down and off with his pants, hard cock bobbing up against his stomach. He grabbed the lotion and slicked himself up before warning Niall, "I'm going to take you just like this, love."

Niall nodded and waited while Louis pushed into him slowly, watching for any signs of discomfort. Niall moaned once Louis bottomed out. "Lou. Louloulou-shit."

Louis leaned between Harry and Zayn, who both had fingers inside them, and kissed Niall happily. He rolled his hips deep, cock moving against Niall's walls. Niall groaned and pulled at Louis' shirt. Louis rumpled it up and threw it over his head onto the floor. Niall gripped at Louis' chest and sat back as Louis thrusted into him.

"Zayn." Niall reached for him.

Zayn pulled his fingers out and straddled Niall's hips. "Is this what you want?" He grinded Niall's cock between his cheeks. Niall's body was loose and his head foggy by now. He tried to nod but he wasn't sure if he pulled it off. Zayn used the copious amounts of precome pooled at Niall's base to slick him up before sitting down smoothly, a long sigh leaving his mouth.

Niall couldn't stay still, but also couldn't coordinate his body movements, so he was bucking between the two but not very powerfully.

"Come on, Li," Zayn encouraged.

Niall realized what was next and knew he'd die tonight. There was no way his mind would stay awake once he had Liam in his mouth. But he also knew that if he didn't he'd die, too. Liam stripped off, eyes of Niall to whole time. When Liam straddled Niall's face, the smaller boy moaned and leaned up to kiss anywhere he could. Louis and Zayn were mostly still now, waiting for Liam to continue.

Liam just played, much to Niall's pleasure and disdain. He swiped his tip across Niall's bottom lip, pulling it down and opening Niall's mouth wider. Niall whined and swiped his tongue out, flicking the wet slit of Liam head. Liam moaned and played his cock around Niall's lips in a slick circle. "Look at you. Who knew you'd be so needy for it. Such a slut."

Niall groaned, the sound scratchy and desperate. His mouth was hanging open, but Liam was just teasing the edges. Niall's brows creased up and he wanted to cry for it, which he knew somewhere in his mind was crazy. He didn't even like cock, much less beg for it,  _cry_  for it. But if Liam didn't let him taste in the next two seconds Niall was going to break.  _Need it_.

Luckily Liam must've been able to tell and pushed inside, Niall lips immediately closing around him. "God, Ni. That's it, baby. Just like that." Liam rocked into Niall's mouth, hands on either side of his head to control him. Niall was glad for the guidance because he was barely holding his head up right now. He just kept trying to taste as much as he could while Liam slid across his tongue and against the warm walls at the back of his mouth.

Then Zayn was pulling Harry between him and Liam and Niall felt like, with all the weight, he might just fall through the bed, through the floor, and float away. Harry straddled Niall's stomach and held himself open for Zayn, who quickly layered some lotion over his cock and slid into the taller boy.

All his boys were lined up, fucking him or each other, above him and he never wanted to loose it. This was, for some reason, the safest and most warm Niall had ever felt. If he could keep them on him and in him and around him forever, then he'd sure as hell do it.

Louis was the first to thrust again, pulling a sob from a sensitive Niall. Liam moaned at the sensation around his cock and pushed deeper. Zayn pushed back and forth between Harry and Niall, sheathing himself and then the blond, over and over. Harry reached down and thumbed at Niall's straining nipples, making Niall thrashed as best he could against the too-much feeling.

"I think he likes that," Harry teased and pinched them harder. Niall screamed around Liam's cock, making Liam throw his head back and moan. Everyone was moving faster now and Niall was left to just lie there and take it. He was getting heavier and heavier, but lighter at the same time. He thought maybe he'd just implode and end it all.

He didn't hear the vibrations until the tip of the toy was nudging in alongside Louis' cock. Niall screamed again, louder if possible, and scratched at Liam's thighs, drawing blood. Liam pinned his wrists by his head and fucked his face desperately. Niall was crying, tears streaming down his bright red cheeks. Louis was twisting the pulsing toy in just an inch or two but it was enough.

Niall shook, body twitching and legs kicking out, as he came inside Zayn's tight body. No sooner had his body given him what he needed, did his eyes finally go black and his mind floated away. He could still feel them, around him and on him, but it was like they'd become one mass source of overwhelming pleasure. One his brain couldn't bear to decipher at the moment.

He felt Liam's warm seed first. It trickled down his throat for a moment before his swallowing reflex kicked in and he down the rest of his load. Liam's dick was pulled from his mouth, but he stayed a pressing warmth on Niall's shoulders.

Then Zayn was clenching tight on Niall's achingly sensitive prick, pulling a drowsy whine from him. Harry moaned and followed as he felt Zayn fill him up. He colored Niall's chest, but all Niall could recognize was the warmth of it.

Then Louis was squeezing his hips tight enough to bruise and shooting ropes of cum into his hole, toy forgotten again on the bed. "Fucking hell, Niall," Louis breathed as he shook through his high.

The boy's climbed off slowly, but didn't go far as Niall whined at the loss to heat. He wasn't sure who was who anymore, but he had someone on both sides and someone on his chest so he couldn't complain. Then something that felt like Antartica, but was probably just cooler than his burning skin, was wiping along his body, cleaning him up. Soon it was gone and replaced by more warmth, which Niall sighed into and smiled.

***

He woke up alone in his bed, but tucked in tight and cozy. He smiled at the gesture and sat up. He instantly groaned in pain, ass and throat and arms and mind sore from the night before. He looked around and saw various articles of clothing still laying around, meaning the boy were probably still here. Niall dragged the blanket off the bed with him and wrapped it around his shoulder as he ventured out into his living room.

Liam and Louis were on the couch and Harry was just coming in with plates of fruit as Niall walked in. He froze for a moment, watching them before they saw him, and maybe falling in love just a little.

Then there were warm arms circling his waist and a kiss to his neck before Zayn whispered, "How ya feeling?"

Niall smiled lazily and nuzzled back into him in answer.

"Niall," Harry greeted fondly. "Come here. Sit with me." Zayn led Niall to the couch and plopped down next to him on the opposite side as Harry, and both boys cozied up to him. Niall leaned back and propped his feet on the edge of the coffee table, unabashed about the view his open legs gave the boys.

"Still naked I see," Louis teased. "This might be your new favorite thing. And mine." Niall's cheeks flushed red but his smile was endearing. A hand wandered up his parted thighs and Niall looked to see Liam draped across Harry's back, hand reaching over him. He looked down and Liam's hand seemed massive trailing along his thin thigh.

It kept moving until his fingers disappeared from sight, tucking between Niall's cheeks. When one played at his sore hole, Niall moaned and tried to close his legs, but Harry and Zayn were quick to pull them open wider.

"I think he's ready to go again, boys," Louis schemed. He got down from the couch, placing his fruit plate on the table, and knelt between Niall's legs. He moaned quietly at the view given to him and rubbed his hands up and down Niall's calves. "This is the start of something great, Nialler." With a cheeky smirk Louis ducked his head between Niall's thighs, making Niall moan into the morning air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER! Give me your fave one shots of mine! The ones you can't forget. The ones you reread again and again. The best of the best. 
> 
> Xoxo


	55. Ziam - Locks of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's new haircut has Liam pushing the boundaries of their friendship. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Hair kink. Hair pulling. Bus sex. Exhibitionism. Friends to lovers. Hand job. Thigh fucking. Coming on someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we all LOVED Zayn's haircut with the side swept and man bun and the... *drool*... but I bet Liam loved it even more. 
> 
> Ps: in ref to the title if yall are planning a major haircut you should give to Locks of Love!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Is it awful?" Zayn was standing in front of the boys, twenty minutes to stage, and his new hair was styled artful all to one side. The sides and back were shaved short but his natural waves were hanging over one eye. Liam had seen the bun when Zayn got it cut, but this was the first they were seeing it done up. And Liam was about to clear the room to have some alone time with the darker boy because of it.

"Its...yeah it's good," Liam finally got out, probably minutes after everyone else added their own comments. Liam kept staring while the others went back to getting ready. He just wanted to wind his fingers into the strands and tug. 

"Alright, Leeyum?" Zayn was looking at Liam's worriedly, head tilted in confusion. 

Liam coughed and rubbed his hand over his own short hair. "Fine, yeah. I really, uh-the hair is good."

Zayn's lips twitched up. That knowing smirk that made Liam want to push him face down on a bed to shut him up even though he hadn't said anything. "You like it?"

Liam was sweating now, he was sure of it. His palms were sticky and his hairline shiny. It was just Zayn, best mate, confidant, right hand man; Zayn. But right now Liam wished he was so much more. Liam always knew Zayn was attractive, he's not blind, but something about the new cut was edgy and dangerous and..hot. God, Zayn looked hot.

He realized he still hadn't answered Zayn's question and now Zayn was closing the few comfortable feet between them and leaning in. He put a hand on Liam's shoulder and put his lips to Liam's ear. "Its really soft right now, just after the cut. You could touch, if you want."

Liam actually shivered, like shaking shoulders, tingles down the spine and all. Zayn pulled back and looked at Liam through his dark lashes, his hair a choppy screen over half his face. He looked more mysterious than even his reputation preceded and so alluring. Liam reached a hand out and ran his hand lightly over Zayn's hair, eyes looked on his darker ones.

"I mean really touch it, Li."

Liam bit his lip and brought his hand to Zayn's hair, fingers combing through to freshly cut locks. It was soft. Liam licked his lips and let his thumb trail down Zayn's hairline as his fingers fell through his hair and onto his shoulder. "Soft," Liam whispered, almost as a side note, because Zayn was looking at him like he wanted something from Liam, but Liam didn't know what.

"Boys!" Paul called from the door. "Time."

Liam dropped his hand from Zayn's shoulder quickly and straightened out his shirt, walking away from the other boy and not looking back.

***

Zayn was like a different person on stage. It was like he was anti-Sampson and cutting off his hair made him stronger. He sang louder and danced more and smiled wider. Liam was drooling the whole night, eyes wandering every few seconds to Zayn's laughing form. He watched him joke with Louis and play with Niall's rosy cheeks and Harry's unruly curls. 

When Zayn finally made his way over, Liam was ready to pull them both backstage and turn off their mics. "Having fun?" Zayn said into his empty ear over the music. Liam just nodded but couldn't look at Zayn, afraid he wouldn't look away. "What's wrong, Leeyum? You've been weird all night. Did I do something?"

"What? No!" Liam tried to laugh it off, but then Zayn ran a hand through his hair to get if off his face and the laugh died in Liam's throat. 

Zayn definitely noticed. He smiled that crooked half smile that always had Liam questioning...well, everything. "You really like it, don't you?" Liam just shrugged, but it was more like an awkward twitch of his shoulders. "It's okay, you know, if you do. I want you to." Liam's cue to come in played in his ears and the brunet boy actually apologized before leaving Zayn to walk the platform singing his part. 

Zayn didn't try to talk to him again the rest of the show. But he was still this vibrant force of joy that stole everyone's attention, including Liam's. He watched as Zayn's hair went from styled to sweaty over the course of the concert. By the end Zayn had run his hands through it so many times that it was messy and rumpled. The look was killing Liam. He wanted to be the one to make Zayn's hair look like that. He wanted to pull at it, and brush it off his face, and twirl it around his fingers.

***

They were filing through the back tunnel to the dressing rooms and Liam was right behind Zayn. He couldn't help but pull Zayn back to walk with him, a good ten feet from the rest of the group. He kept Zayn's hand in his, not really holding it, but more just playing with his thin fingers.

"I do like it," he admitted.

"I know," Zayn returned. "You're not very subtle, Li."

"Sorry," he apologized and dropped Zayn's hand. 

Zayn quickly intertwined their fingers again. "It's okay. I'm glad you like it. Your opinion is really the only one that matters to me."

Liam laughed. "Yeah right."

Zayn stopped walking and subsequently pulled Liam to a stop, too. "I'm serious. I was really nervous you wouldn't like it. I know how much you liked my long hair."

"Yeah I did. I do," he tried. "But I really," he urged, "like this one."

Zayn's answering smile was blinding. "Good." He ran a hand through it again and Liam watched as the strands parted for his fingers before falling back into place. "Its all sweaty right now, but here." He reached down and brought their laced hands up, closing Liam's fingers around a handful of his hair. 

Liam's first instinct was to pull, just a gently tug, but it had Zayn's mouth falling open a little anyway. Liam did it again and his mouth opened wider, like there was a soundtrack of moans in Zayn's head that Liam couldn't hear. "Harder," Zayn breathed, eyes going closed.

Liam groaned and pulled Zayn back against the wall by his hair, making Zayn moan and bare his throat. Liam clenched on closer to root, a firm grip to play with, as he ducked down and laid open kisses to Zayn's darker skin. Zayn's hand flew to the fabric on Liam's back, fingers bunching it up in a fist. 

"Fuck, Li." Zayn's voice was husky and worn, but not just from the show and that had Liam yanking Zayn's head further back by his hair and biting on the thin skin over his collarbone. "Oh, God."

"I don't mean to interrupt..."

Liam's eyes went wide and he pushed himself off the wall like Zayn had burned him to find Paul looking at them with a mostly bored face. "We weren't..." Liam started, but Paul put a hand up.

"I don't care. But the bus is leaving and you two aren't on it."

Liam just nodded and Paul left them alone again. He looked back to find Zayn still with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Liam raked his eyes over Zayn's lithe body, from his parted lips to his obvious semi. "Zee?"

Zayn just groaned, quiet and low, before pressing a hand to his bulge and shaking his head, hair fanning out beautifully. "I'm fine. Let's go." Zayn walked off, leaving Liam speechless yet again.

***

Liam laid in his bunk, eyes glued to the ceiling of his bed even though there wasn't anything to look at in the dark. He couldn't sleep, his mind wandering to the person that often took up his late night mind. He'd really fucked up. He crossed the line with Zayn and now he fucked up their friendship.

"Hey," he heard the tiny whisper. "Li, you awake?"

Liam pulled back his curtain to see a newly-showered and nervous Zayn standing outside his bunk. "What's wrong? Why aren't you asleep?"

"Couldn't," was all he said before climbing up, forcing Liam to scoot over to make room. Zayn pulled the curtain shut and made himself comfortable. Liam took in Zayn's bare feet, his loose joggers (they might actually be his), his thin tee, and then his wet hair, fanned out on his pillow. He didn't even care that Zayn was getting his pillow wet, because Zayn was smiling lazily at him. 

"Hey," Liam breathed, their noses inches apart.

"Hey." Zayn's smile spread. 

"You're not mad?"

Zayn's hand felt around until he found Liam's and brought it to his own face, Liam's big palm cupping Zayn's sharp jaw. "Why would I be?"

"After the show..."

"Yeah." Zayn actually sounded fond, but Liam couldn't see his face well so he couldn't be sure. "Too bad Paul has the worst timing ever."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I wanted you to."

"What?"

Zayn laughed, small and trying to keep quiet since the other boys were sleeping. "You're surprised? I feel like you don't see a lot, Liam."

"Like what?"

Zayn threw a leg over Liam's hip and pulled so Liam was laying on top of him, between his legs. "Like how much I wish we were in your bed instead of on this fucking bus."

Liam held himself above Zayn on his forearms, trying to keep from grinding down on the temptation beneath him. "If we were in my bed this would go further than I think you want," Liam gritted out.

Zayn's hands travelled down Liam's smooth back and tucked under his joggers. "What makes you think I'd stop you?"

Liam groaned and let his hips roll down on Zayn, only to find him just as hard. "Don't do this," Liam begged, voice a trickle in the quiet air.

"Why not?" Zayn asked and squeezed Liam's cheeks in his hands. 

"You don't know what you're asking. If we-"

"If we what? Fuck? Get off? Then what?" Zayn hiked his leg up on Liam's waist and moved his hand up to grip on Liam's back muscles. "What are afraid of?"

Liam sighed and moved Zayn's hair from his face with a careful hand before he ducked down to give Zayn a gentle press of his lips. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed, but it might be the last if Liam did this wrong. "Losing you."

Zayn kissed him again, harder and with more to say. "You couldn't. You'll never lose me, Li."

Liam searched Zayn's eyes now that he'd adjusted to the dark. Zayn was looking up at Liam with this open urgency that had Liam's throat going dry. He flattened his hand on Zayn's cheek and then moved his fingers through Zayn's hair. "I really do like this."

Zayn actually purred as Liam played with the raven locks. "How much?"

Liam huffed out a frustrated breath and tilted Zayn's head back by his hair to kiss down his neck. "A lot. More than I should." He pulled harder and bit down on the delicious meat of Zayn's neck.

"What do you want to do to me, Liam?" Zayn whispered and pressed up into Liam's body.

Liam growled and ordered, "Turn over." Liam held himself up enough for Zayn to flip onto his stomach before kneeling over him. He rucked Zayn's shirt up until Zayn slipped it off his body and dropped it out of the bunk, onto the floor. Liam kissed each shoulder and then down his spine, leaving Zayn arching into the touch for more.

When Liam's hand reached the waistband of Zayn's bottoms he snapped the elastic and moved up to hum into Zayn's ear. "Take these off." Zayn pushed them down his hips with his pants and squirmed until the were stuffed into the bottom corner of the bunk. 

Liam couldn't stop roaming Zayn's body with his hands and mouth. He'd never had so much of Zayn to look at, to handle, to touch. He wanted to ravish him and pound into him and wreck him, but then Zayn looked back over his shoulder with those eyes and Liam couldn't make their first time like that.

Liam covered Zayn's back but pulled his thin hips off the bed before he wrapped his hand around Zayn's hard prick. Zayn pressed his face into Liam's pillow and moaned, the sound muffled but still definitely loud. 

"Fuck, Zayn. You sound so good." Liam tugged on his length with sure strokes, easy and determined to get his boy off.

Zayn squirmed under him and reached down to still Liam's hand. "Wait," he gasped. "Want you to come, too."

Liam shook his head, lips brushing Zayn's bare shoulder. "I'm fine."

Zayn pushed back roughly against Liam's hard bulge, making the larger boy moan against his skin. "I want you to."

Liam pressed his forehead to Zayn's back for a moment, deciding, before huffing and nodding. "Spread your legs." Zayn was trapped between Liam's legs but he spread them as far as he could. Liam let go of Zayn's dick and pushed his joggers down with one hand until his hard cock sprang up and hit Zayn's small ass cheek.

Liam licked his palm and smoothed it over his hot skin before sliding into the space between Zayn's thighs. "Cross your legs." Zayn lagged for a moment, confused, before he felt Liam's wet head slide along the soft skin of his inner thigh. He crossed his legs and kept them tight. His shaft pressed on the soft skin of Zayn's sac. "Jesus, Zee. That's good, babe."

Liam lowered again and brought his hand around to tug at Zayn's dick. He could feel his own cockhead poke through the small space with each easy thrust, brushing against his knuckles roughly. He leaned on one forearms next to Zayn's head, his hand holding tight to Zayn's wet hair. Zayn was pressing the pillow into his mouth, but it wouldn't matter anyway because Liam was doing nothing to hide how good Zayn made him feel.

Zayn's hand pressed on the thin wall at his head, pushing against it and into Liam. He fucked Liam's fist and flexed his thighs to stay tight for Liam. He spit the pillow from his mouth and moaned. "Close, Li."

Liam pressed hot breaths to Zayn's shoulder blade. "Me, too. Come on, Zaynie." Liam pumped his hand faster and fucked his thighs harder until he groaned and his toes curled against the end of his bunk and he shot all over his sheets and his hand that was still moving over Zayn. 

Liam squeezed around his tip and then Zayn was arching impossibly harder and coming across Liam's hands and mixing with Liam's spunk on the bed. Zayn went loose but Liam caught his hip before he could fall onto the mattress. "Let's sleep in yours tonight," Liam suggested.

He pulled his bottoms up while Zayn steadied himself on his knees and elbows. Liam climbed from the bunk, feet landing with a soft thud on the carpet. He pulled the curtain back all the way and saw Zayn curled up at the top of bed, trying to maneuver his pants back on. Liam laughed quietly and Zayn just gave him a purse of his lips.

When Zayn was sitting on the edge of the bunk, head hitting the top, Liam took him by the hips and helped him down. Zayn picked his shirt up and threw it back into Liam's bunk before shutting the curtain again. "Come on," he whispered.

Zayn climbed into his bunk easily, but Liam stubbed his toe, cursing and then covering his mouth. Zayn laughed but said, "Shh, we'll wake someone."

"Yeah, right, like you haven't already with all that noise." 

Liam's eyes went wide at the sound of Niall's voice. "Sorry," he stage whispered, a brow raised and lip tucked into his teeth. Zayn just laughed louder and practically pulled him into the bunk. Liam laughed with him and pulled the curtain closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm surprised by some of y'all's faves but keep em coming! I need your input. I really do.


	56. Ziall - Just Politics (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn can't seem to keep his private life and his professional life separate...but maybe he doesn't want to. 
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Teasing. Hand job. Rimming. Coming untouched. Bondage. BDSM. Power play. Dom/sub. Master/slave. Flogging. Bareback. No prep. Cream pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/4!!! Still kinda fluffy but I love the drama you know!! Enjoy
> 
> And I still want your faves if you havent given them to me already! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn's top advisor was on the island for the day, an important matter that needed Zayn's attention was to be discussed....or something like that, based on the phone call Niall overheard during breakfast.

Niall was perched on Zayn's lap, chewing happily on a bagel, while Zayn rubbed higher and higher on his thigh until he reached Niall's pelvis, making the blond drop his bagel back onto his plate.

"Sir," Niall tried, like half an attempt at formality, but when Zayn thumbed along the line of his thickening cock, Niall dropped any sort of protest and turned around to straddle Zayn's lap. "What should we do today?"

"Actually," Zayn pursed his lips, "our vacation is going to be put on hold for a few hours. I have business to attend to and I want you to sit by my side."

"Of course," Niall assured. "Should I get dressed then."

Zayn made an unsatisfied sound and looked down between them where he was still teasing Niall into full hardness. "I'm afraid so." He wrapped loose fingers around him. "But not yet. We've got an hour or so before the plane lands with my advisors on it."

"Only an hour?" Niall smirked and raised a brow.

"I can do a lot in an hour, my love," Zayn promised as he lifted them from the seat, Niall's legs automatically wrapping around Zayn's waist. They left their breakfast forgotten on the table and floated back into their room of whispy white curtains and plush pillows.

***

Apparently an hour flies when you're having fun, and Zayn was late to meet his advisors on the shore. They end up waiting for him in the large meeting hall that they had the ceremony in until Zayn had finished tongue fucking Niall until he screamed and came untouched.

Zayn and Niall ran along the wooden pathways between buildings, kissing and tripping in the bright halo of the sun, Niall's hand making a muck of Zayn's already messy hair. Zayn pushed Niall away gently, a giggle on his lips, as they reached the entrance to the hall. He straightened out his thin shirt and pushed his hair back. 

"You have to stay quiet during this. Just stand or sit by my side until we're done," he instructed without looking back. Niall slid a hand down the back of Zayn's arm in acknowledgement and then they were entering the intimidating room with the arched ceilings and marble floors. 

"Gentlemen," Zayn greeted kindly to the three men, one being Zayn's closest advisor, that were lined up at a large wooden table in the middle of the room. The bed that Zayn and Niall christened was gone, as was the throne. All that was left was statues and torches and this imposing wooden table. It looked almost like a dining table, like this room should be used for parties with a grand feast. 

Today it was off-putting and solemn. The three men stood at Zayn's entry, worry lines etched into their faces and Niall wondered how long Zayn would have this job before he had those same lines. He supposed, though, that's what he was there for. Release.

"Mr. President," the man in the middle and Zayn's most trusted advisor, Paul, greeted for all of them.

"Sit, sit. Let's get this over with. I'm actually quite busy," Zayn teased, and Niall flushed crimson behind him.

"Too busy to be punctual for our meetings?"

Zayn waved him off. "I'm sorry about that. I got caught up."

"I'm sure," Paul nodded knowingly. Zayn took a seat across from the men and the table, Niall taking the seat to his left. "May I speak freely, sir?"

"You always do, Paul."

"This boy is meant to be a necessary accessory, not a distraction."

Niall flinched at the word accessory. He knew what he was, what his job was, but Zayn had been so very clear that he was more than that the last few days, that it took him by surprise to be reminded of his status.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Paul," Zayn challenged.

"You can't allow your," he gave Niall a once over, "toy to keep you from your duties."

"Don't speak about him like that." Zayn's voice was calm but full of ice. It made Niall remember just who Zayn was and why he, and his family, were so suited for this position.

"Honestly sir, he's a nobody and I should speak about him in plain terms that fit his place."

Zayn hit a fist on the table and stood up from his chair. "Watch your mouth! When I tell you to do something, you do it."

Paul stood up, matching Zayn stride for stride, and Niall could only imagine this is why Paul was in the position he was in. He wasn't afraid of Zayn, merely respected him and tried to do what he needed, despite the hardships. 

"He shouldn't even be in here right now. He's meant for sex, Zayn, not business."

"I'll have him where I please."

"Unless you're in need of his services right this moment then he shouldn't be privy to the information we're about to discuss." Paul's voice was rising along with Zayn's, matching it tone for tone.

They stayed like that, in a battle of will, until Zayn's softened and lowered his head. "Niall," Zayn called him up. Niall stood from him chair and saddled up to Zayn's side. "Go wait outside for me."

"Zayn," he started, an unsure question on his tongue.

"You should address him as Mr. President, or sir, slave."

Niall wilted at the vile in Paul's voice. "Mr. President," Niall corrected himself.

Zayn turned to him and put a soft hand on Niall's hip, thumb rubbing at the mound of his hip bone. "Just go."

Niall bit his lip, light eyes meeting dark for a long moment, before nodding and leaving the room. He waited right outside the door waiting for the feeling of belittlement to dissipate. It didn't. He pressed an ear to the small crack between the large double doors and listened for Zayn's voice.

"He's not a distraction!"

"That's exactly what he is! I knew giving you this responsibility so young was a bad decision."

"It's my country to run! I will do my job, am doing my job. There is no one more suited for this than me."

"I don't argue your diplomacy skills, sir. You and I both know you're the rightful leader of this country, but England needs a man, not a boy, to run things. If you're so easily...distracted by just a boy, then I can't imagine what will happen when you return to your duties full time."

"I'm not distracted, Paul!...I'm happy." The second part was said quiet, more hesitantly than the first. 

Paul sighed, like the joy in Zayn's words were heavy on his shoulders. "He's a slave, Zayn. He's not your boyfriend."

"I know that!" The words were weak but the weight of them was strong. Niall turned away from the door and made it all the way across the path to their private bungalow before the tears fell.

***

Niall was asleep on top of their made up bed, mid-day sun streaming in through the large glass doors. He was spread out, legs and arms stretched across the whole bed, but Zayn could see the red left around his eyes and the wadded tissues on the floor.

"Ni?" Zayn shook his shoulder. "Baby, wake up."

Niall made a small sound of confusion before his eyes fluttered open and he wiped his drool from his chin. Zayn looked on in fondness before folding his arms across his chest. 

"Zayn?" Niall blinked his eyes hard, clearing his eyes and his head. The day's events came rushing back to him, what Paul said, what Zayn said. "I mean, sir." He quickly sat up and tried to push his hair into something presentable.

"I told you to wait for me."

Niall bit his lip and nodded. "I know I wasn't supposed to be there. I shouldn't-I belong here." Niall's hand pressed idly at the mussed sheets. 

"You belong wherever I tell you, slave." Niall looked up to see dark eyes, but half a smile playing on Zayn's lips. "I think it's time for a punishment."

"What? Sir, I-"

"Are you about to argue with me, slave?"

Niall shook his head firmly, lips pressed together. "No, sir."

"Good." Zayn went through the door, throwing a, "Follow me," over his shoulder.

Niall scrambled after him, so afraid he fucked up permanently. Now Zayn would surely give him back, and Niall would lose everything. He followed Zayn out of their house and down a wooden path to another, smaller bungalow. Zayn slid the door open and left it for Niall. Niall closed it behind him and took a look around. This house only had a small sitting room and one bedroom, bathroom in the hall. Zayn went into the bedroom and Niall went after. 

His mouth fell open as he walked in. The walls were covered in things Niall had been trained with, but never really imagined he'd use in real life. Zayn stood in front of a massive bed, smirk on his lips and hands on his hips. "Get undressed."

It wasn't much to do, just slip off some tight shorts Zayn chose for Niall this morning, but it felt like a right task with Zayn's watchful eyes devouring his body. Niall discarded the shorts and stood in front of Zayn with shaking hands. "Sir-"

"Don't speak unless I ask you a direct question." Niall nodded. "You disobeyed me when I gave you very simple instructions. Now I have no choice but to punish you. You must learn, slave."

Niall held back the tears threatening to make an appearance and nodded again. Zayn moved to his side and said, "Bend over the bed." Niall did as he was told, bending in half, on display for Zayn. Zayn went to the top of the bed and pulled on something Niall hadn't noticed before. A retractable handcuff came out from the headboard. Niall gasped at the sight but kept quiet. 

"Give me your hand." Niall handed it over, arm outstretched towards his master. Zayn locked the padded cuff around Niall thin wrists and then went up to the wall and flipped a little metal switch. "Pull." Niall yanked on the chain but it didn't budge and Niall groaned. "Good."

Zayn went around the other side and did the same to Niall's other wrist. Niall let his head fall to the bed in something like defeat, maybe surrender. Zayn moved behind Niall and ran sure hands up his sides. "You know," he started, "sex slaves have been a thing in my family for generations. It's in our blood I think." Niall tried not to squirm as Zayn's deft fingers got more curious. "But that's all they've ever been. Slaves. Toys."

Niall whined, low and hopefully quiet. But Zayn squeezed his hips in his hands. "What's wrong? Not happy with that title? My toy. My plaything. To do with what I want."

Niall felt his cock stiffen at Zayn's words. Zayn surprised Niall with a swift spanking to his right cheek. "I asked you a question."

"No, sir," Niall spat out, breaths hard to come by.

"No what? You don't like your title?"

"No-yes, sir. I like it."

Zayn hummed and leaned over, laying his front to Niall's back. He put his lips to Niall's ear and licked along the shell. "I've told you. When we're intimate, its Zayn."

Niall was so confused. Zayn had just been ripped a new one about getting too close, letting himself get distracted, but he still wanted this intimacy. "Zayn," Niall breathed out in relief.

Zayn leaned up on his hands. "Now we'll start easy. If it's too much, say holiday, and it'll stop." He dipped down and bit at Niall's neck. "But I think you'll enjoy this."

Then Zayn's warmth was gone and Niall shivered from the rush of cool air on his hot skin. He needed Zayn back, on him, in him. When Zayn did come back it was with something in his hand. Niall strained his neck to try and see, but then Zayn pushed his head into the mattress and covered his eyes with his long fingers. His thumb slipped down Niall's face and into his mouth, pulling on his cheek. 

"You know I don't care what they say, right?" Cool strips of leather fluttered down Niall's spine. "They can say what they want about you, about us. I am not my father. And you are not just a slave. I hope for you to be so much more."

The first hit was barely there, but it surprised Niall nonetheless, making him yelp and lift his hips off the bed. Niall closed his lips around Zayn's thumb and sucked. Zayn hummed and leaned down to place a kiss on Niall's ruddy cheek right next to his hand. "That's good, baby."

Another swat, just as soft. Niall groaned and squeezed his body tight. Zayn played the flogger in circles over his body before giving him another. Niall sucked harder on Zayn's thumb, teeth digging into his knuckle as Zayn hit him again. 

"I don't care what my advisors have to say. You obey me and me alone, understand?" Niall nodded as best he could under Zayn's pushing hand. "You're so good, baby." Zayn removed his hand from Niall's face and stood up. "I think ten for your disobedience is good for our first time. Then I'll give you exactly what you want." 

Niall arched off the bed and whined into the duvet. "That's right, love. I'll give you my cock just as soon as you've taken your punishment."

Niall nodded into the bedding and tugged reflexively on the restraints, groaning when they rubbed on his pale wrists. "Count for me." 

With that the first of his real swings came down on Niall's ass, leaving a stinging sensation behind and making Niall cry out. Once he inhaled a gulping breath he choked out. "One, Zayn."

Niall could practically feel the pride rolling off Zayn's skin. The second hit was just as hard but on the other side of Niall's ass. "Two, Zayn."

Third, fourth, fifth. Niall had fading red marks up his back and tears in his eyes. "Oh, God. Five, Zayn." Niall was leaking down from his slit onto the bed. Zayn gave him another, just as the last marks were disappearing. "Six, Zayn." Niall's voice was mostly gruff now, tears stuck in his throat. 

"I can't believe I only have four more," Zayn complained. "I could watch you like this forever."

Seven, Eight, Nine.

"Please, Zayn," Niall begged. "Please, fuck me!"

"Two added for speaking out of turn," Zayn informed calmly. Niall scratched at his palms with his blunt nails. 

"Yes, Zayn," he acquiesced.

Zayn swung the flogger through the air a couple times, the strips whistling, before landing his next hit across the small of Niall's back. "Ten, Zayn," Niall groaned.

"Two more, baby. Then I get to fuck you."

Niall nodded with need, raising up on his toes to present better. Zayn groaned and squeezed Niall's ass in his free hand. Niall pressed his face into the duvet to cry out in pleasure/pain. Zayn took the last two hits in succession, tired of waiting when he knew what he really wanted. Niall yelped but then counted them off obediently before spreading his legs, offering himself up for Zayn.

"Not even gonna stretch you again after this morning." Niall moaned and arched at the words. Zayn went to the side table and pulled out the bottle of lube. He pumped a couple squirts onto his palm and dropped the bottle back into the drawer before slicking himself up.

Niall watched as Zayn's thin hand moved over himself, body inclining naturally towards him with want. He wanted to feel Zayn's hot skin on his palm. Zayn smirked down at him before kneeling on the bed by Niall's outstretched hand, as if he could read his thoughts. "Want to touch?"

Niall's fingers wiggled, trying to reach for him. Zayn relented and put his cock within Niall's reach. Niall's hand immediately started working, moving as best he could while cuffed. Zayn moaned and raked his hand through Niall's soft head of hair. "Fantastic, baby."

When Zayn started leaking shiny beads of precome from his tip, he pulled out of Niall's now slick grip and came behind him again. He pulled Niall's cheeks apart, showing off his smooth, hairless taint and hole. Zayn had to keep from burying his face in the soft skin and eating him out for days, instead just leaving a single, chaste kiss to his fairly loose rim. 

Niall still whined for it, pushing back for more, but Zayn just dug his nails into the supple flesh in admonishment. He kept one hand spreading Niall open while he directed his stiff prick with the other. He rubbed the wet tip back and forth over Niall's hole a few times, teasing but also easing him into it, before sinking inside.

Niall's hand wrapped around the taunt chains while Zayn pushed into him. "Oooohhh, fucking hell, Zayn." 

"There's that mouth. Always getting you in trouble." Zayn rolled his hips inside Niall, making him clench. Zayn didn't wait to piston his hips, one hand firmly gripped on Niall's hip and the other pressed Niall into the bed between his shoulder blades.

Zayn was up in the balls on his feet, thrusting down into Niall's hole. Niall kept his back curved so Zayn could slide right in every time, lined up perfectly with his prostate. "Yes," Niall panted. "Keep going, Zayn."

Zayn laughed breathlessly. "Like I'd stop." He could feel Niall clenching tighter around him, giving him a fire-like pull on his cock. "I'm gonna come, baby."

Niall nodded eagerly. "Come on, Zayn. Come in me." 

Zayn's fingertips were ghostly white where they were leaving bruises on Niall's hip. "Need me to mark you? Fill you up so everyone knows who you belong to."

A sob wracked Niall's chest. "Please,"he begged.

Zayn gave Niall a handful of hard jabs to his bundle of nerves, just for the way Niall would tighten on him, before the darker boy was scratching at Niall's bony hip and coming into his hole. 

"Can I come? Please, canicomecanicome," Niall pleaded, rocking back fast on Zayn's slow thrusts.

Zayn rolled through his aftershocks as he lowered to Niall's back. "Come for me, baby."

Niall moaned Zayn's name and clenched around Zayn's still twitching length. His tip rubbed harshly against the duvet as his dick spurted cum across the bedding.

Zayn let his loose body fall on top of Niall, arms coming around his shoulders and chest. "That was amazing, Ni." Niall hummed happily and leaned his head back on Zayn's shoulder. Zayn crawled up Niall's body to release his wrists from his binds. They fell heavy to bed and Zayn pulled his slave up the bed and into his chest, kissing his sweaty temple.

"I don't care what they say, baby. You're more than a slave to me. I'll make sure of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more and then done. :(


	57. Larry - Love Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a ball of nerves on his wedding day and he just needs a moment alone with his fiancé to sooth his soul. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Harry in panties. Sex toys. Butt plug. Exhibitionism. NO ACTUAL SMUT. Fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN HONOR OF THE BRILLIANT DECISION AMERICA MADE TODAY!! A lovely Larry wedding shot. Enjoy
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Holy shit, I'm so nervous," Louis admitted in a hushed voice.

Liam came around to his front and fiddled with his bow tie a little. "Just remember who you're waiting for at the end of that isle."

Louis shuddered, a nervous and excited breath filtering from between his lips. "God, I bet he looks amazing. I want to see him."

"Soon. It's bad luck to-"

"Blah blah wedding. I know," Louis shrugged his best man off. "But just for a minute." Louis bit his lip as he looked around his dressing room, a few groomsmen shuffling around with last minute duties (or in Stan's case, sipping on a beer he stole from the open bar), before nodding. "I have to see him."

"Louis," Liam admonished.

"They won't even notice I'm gone," he promised. 

"You're one of the grooms. They'll notice. If Jay founds out I let you-"

"She won't." Louis scrubbed his hands together. "I have to see him, Liam. Its killing me."

Liam sighed out in surrender. "Two minutes."

Louis smiled wide and had already dashed across the room as he waved back at the taller man. He peeked around the door to his dressing room, finding the hallway deserted. He needed to find someone that could get Harry away from all the people surely surrounding him right now so they could have a few moments.

He walked down the hallway with light, careful steps. He was just turning a corner when he bumped into his oldest younger sibling. "Lot! Oh perfect!"

"What are you doing out here, Louis? You're getting married in like an hour and you're not even fully dressed.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I'm not sneaking you any beer. You can wait. And mom would kill me if I let you get sloshed before you said 'I do'."

Louis laughed but waved off the comment. "I need to see him."

Lottie's forehead scrunched up in worry. "What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he assured. "I just-I'm dying and I miss him." Lottie's face went soft, a silent 'aww' written all over it. Louis knew he'd lucked out finding his sister and not one of the other guys. "Can you get him away for a minute?"

"But you're not supposed to-"

"Charlotte," Louis stopped her. "Please?"

Lottie gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm and nodded. She pulled him into the closest room and told him to wait. Louis waited, just inside the door, until he was bending and unbending his fingers anxiously.

"Lottie, what the hell-" Harry was shoved inside the room and then the door shut behind him. "Lou?" His face went from confused to fond immediately. Then to worried. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I needed to see you," he said quietly, like the need wasn't childish enough as it was.

But Harry just smiled wide and pulled Louis into his arms. "If our moms find out we're breaking the rules..."

Louis shoved his face into Harry's neck, inhaling the scent of him deeply, and exhaling all his nerves. "I don't care." Louis' fingers curled into the back of Harry's dress shirt. "God, you smell amazing."

Harry just laughed kindly. "Thanks, babe." They held each, in peaceful quiet for another minute, before Harry sighed. "You okay?"

"I am now."

Harry hummed a contented sound. "One more hour until I'm Mr. Tomlinson." He pressed the words into Louis' hair.

Louis groaned. "Is it weird that that turns me on more than anything lately?"

Harry pulled back, his pink bottom lip stuck between his teeth, and shook his head. "It's pretty hot."

Louis groaned and put a hand up in front of Harry's face. "Stop. No, stop that. I get to marry you in an hour and Mom will kill me if I smell like spunk when I do."

Harry let loose an indignant squawk at that and took Louis' still outstretched hand, turned it over, and kissed his knuckles. "Wouldn't dream of it." He pulled Louis to him by their connected hands and smirked. "But," he quipped, "I'd hate to leave you with nothing."

Louis only had time to furrow his brows in confusion before his fingers were down the front of Harry slim, soft, expensive trousers. Harry was semi hard, much to Louis' delight, but that wasn't the surprise. Louis rubbed his fingers along Harry's length, feeling at the smooth, tight silk that ran over his bulge. 

"Jesus, Harry," Louis whispered, voice raspy from lust. 

Harry pressed Louis' hand more firmly to him and leaned in to kiss below his ear. "There's a garter somewhere in there, too." Harry smiled against Louis ear when he heard Louis' breath hitch. "I wanted you to take it off with your teeth later."

"Fuck," Louis groaned. "That's not fair, Styles."

Harry pulled Louis' hand out of his trousers and gave Louis a mock-stern look. "Soon-to-be-Tomlinson, thank you." He brought Louis' hand around to his back, pressing in closer and running his lips along Louis' cheek and jaw. "I have another gift, but," he drew out the word and backed up, "if you don't want it..."

"No," Louis urged, "I want it. Come on, baby."

Harry pretended to think it over, adorable crease to his forehead and eyes twinkling. "Okay," he finally agreed. "But remember, you said we weren't going to fool around beforehand."

"Yeah, I got it. I can handle myself, Harold. We're not all slaves to our desires." Louis was bullshitting, and Harry knew it. If either of them were the uncontrollable one, it was Louis. Always dragging Harry off behind some corner to grind against him desperately. Or begging off promo work for a few more hours in bed and a couple more rounds. 

"Right," Harry allowed with a roll of his eyes. "Of course." He gave Louis one more raised brow before turning to face the door and bending over, resting his forearms on the wood. "Go ahead," he nodded to his ass over his shoulder. "Feel.

Louis did, greedily. He squeezed both hands to Harry's perky cheeks, molding the flesh with his palms. "I mean, God, I love your ass, babe, but not exactly the gift I was expecting."

Harry huffed, playing at annoyed, and grabbed Louis' hand again, stuffing it down the back of his pants. He watched Louis carefully as he led his fingers between his cheeks.

Louis' mouth fell open, eyes fluttering shut. "No fucking way," he awed in an airy tone. "When did you even-"

"I begged off for a bathroom break while the girls were getting ready. I wanted to be ready for you."

Louis' toes curled in his socks, digging into the carpet. He leaned forward and let his forehead fall between Harry's shoulder blades. The plug wasn't big, especially in comparison to the toys Louis and Harry are used to playing with. But it was there and now Louis knew Harry would be wearing it through the entire ceremony and the reception. Then he would be open and loose the first second Louis and Harry got a moment alone, and Louis could just shove Harry's bottoms down and his panties aside to fuck him. 

"Are you trying to kill me? Get me to cancel the wedding and just take you back home and fuck you for hours instead?"

Harry moaned but shook his head. "You have to earn it." He turned around and Louis' hand slipped out. "Put a ring on it and I'm yours." He leaned in and pressed a firm, longing kiss to Louis' lips. 

"I'm already yours."

Harry's smile broke wide, filling the room with its own brightness. He reached behind himself and turned the doorknob. "I'll see you soon, Mr. Tomlinson."

"Not soon enough, Soon-to-be-Mr. Tomlinson."

Harry giggled as he turned and walked away, leaving the door open and Louis hard.

***

Louis cried, okay. He was not ashamed to admit it. You would've too if you'd seen the way Harry looked walking down the aisle towards him, Anne on one arm, Robin on the other. His hair was just so-and his suit-ugh, but his face! He was smiling wide, eyes a little teary, and so yeah, Louis cried. 

Lux and Doris were still tossing their leftover petals from where they sat at the edge of the stage, Ernest was fiddling with the box that held the rings, nearly dropping it a couple times, and their moms were waterfalls of blubbery tears, but Louis couldn't look anywhere else. Couldn't imagine the world outside of he way Harry was looking at him existed. 

Louis told Harry that he promised to never cook him breakfast in bed for both their safety, and Harry told Louis he'd always be up for a one-on-one match out in the backyard. Louis told Harry that he'd never have to spend another moment alone, and Harry told Louis he'd always have love as long as Harry was alive.

The kiss was heated, and probably a tad long for a respectable marriage ceremony, but Louis remembered that Harry was wearing the plug, and then he just couldn't stop himself from biting down on Harry's lip.

When they pulled apart, breathing heavy, Harry pressed their foreheads together and said, "Forever starts now." Louis showed his whole-hearted agreement by dragging Harry into another long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. No smut. I didn't want to taint such a beautiful day. #sorrynotsorry


	58. Lilo - Orange is the New Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is afraid of the color orange, so Liam takes drastic measures to associate orange with something fantastic. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Fear kink. Paint. Hand job. Docking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an very interesting Lilo req and I got to write docking for the first time so that's fun! Enjoy! 
> 
> GUESS WHAT?! My very good friend JoMouse just wrote her first Ziam fic and she'll be releasing parts over the next couple months. Go check it out! http://archiveofourown.org/works/4242942
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Not that one, thank you," Louis politely shoo'd the sales associate away that help up the orange shirt to him.

Liam saddled up to his boyfriend and curled around him. "This is crazy, Lou. It's just a color."

"It's an awful color. It's the worst color. It's like..." Louis just shuddered and buried his face in Liam's arm. 

"I wish I knew how to help."

Louis wiggled out of his embrace. "You can't, so just let it go." He stomped out the store in a decidedly not childish way. 

Liam huffed and went after him. "Lou!" he called. "Wait!" Louis slowed his steps enough for Liam to catch up. Liam put his hands firmly on Louis' shoulders then rubbed a thumb along Louis' lip until he smiled. "I know. Let's go get smoothies." 

Louis smiled then. "Yeah, okay."

***

"I don't want it," Louis said again, the worker giving him a weird look.

"It's what you ordered."

"But I didn't..." Louis just back up into Liam's arms, who sighed and pushed the smoothie away. 

"Can you make a different one for him? One that's not orange."

"Whatever," the girl rolled her eyes.

Liam rubbed at Louis' shoulders. "They're fixing it, yeah?" Louis just nodded. Once they had their smoothies and were walking back to Liam's place, Liam finally spoke up. "We have to do something about this."

"There's nothing to do, Liam. Just leave it alone."

Liam did leave it alone, until they got home at least. "I'm sure there's therapy for this."

"I don't want therapy!"

"You can't keep on being afraid of a color, Louis! It's ridiculous!"

"You don't understand! You couldn't."

"You're right, I don't. Because you refuse to talk about it."

Louis waved him off and threw his half-empty smoothie in the trash. "I'm going for a nap. Wake me for dinner."

"Lou, talk about this!" But Louis was already behind Liam's closed bedroom door.

***

"Wakey wakey, LouBear."

Louis hummed happily at the hands massaging his bare back. "Li," Louis moaned sleepily.

"Feel good?"

Louis just hummed again in agreement. But as Liam pressed more firmly into his skin, he felt that Liam's skin was...wet...no, slick? Louis' eyes peeled open so he could look over his shoulder.

Louis' mouth dropped open because Liam was straddling Louis with hands dipped in orange paint. "Holy shit! Liam stop!"

Liam pinned his shoulders down to the bed. "Stop squirming or I'll have to restrain you."

Louis started crying into his pillow. "Please, Liam. Don't."

"You said not two minutes ago that it felt good. You had no idea." Liam's hands kept rubbing circles across Louis' back. 

"I didn't know," Louis pressed.

"Exactly." Liam wiggled down a little and pulled on the pants Louis fell asleep in. Louis squirmed and made a distressed sound into the mattress. "I'm going to make you feel so amazing, Lou. But I won't touch you unless my hands are orange."

"No," Louis cried. "Please don't."

Liam squeezed a hand under Louis' shifting hips and took his length in his hand. Louis groaned but buried his face to hide the sound.

"See, Lou? It feels the same, still feels good, even when there's orange everywhere."

"Oh, God," Louis sobbed. "No." His protest was quiet and feeble at best. Liam jacked him hard, intent on getting him off. Louis was really moving now. He was scratching at the sheets, rocking into Liam's hand, but still begging him to stop. "Need to see you, Li."

Liam bent over and kissed one shaking shoulder quickly before grabbing Louis' hips and turning him over, orange paint smearing across the bed. Louis' face was red, eyes puffy, but his mouth opened in a silent moan when Liam's hand found his prick again. Louis looked down to see streaks of orange along his hips and thighs, and his shaft was coated in the color.

Louis tried to push up the bed, away from it, but Liam's other hand came up and grabbed Louis' shoulder, planting an orange handprint there. "Stop," Liam ordered. "Look at me."

Louis forced his eyes to settle on Liam's. His face was determined, if not a little angry. Louis then did a scan of Liam's body. In his frantic worry he hadn't even noticed Liam was naked on top of his. His chest was heaving with the strain of containing Louis, his abs were flexed, and his cock was half hard and sitting on Louis' stomach. 

Louis swallowed hard and reached a hand out. "I'm sorry," he apologized and ran his fingers along Liam's shaft.

"Don't," Liam demanded. He leaned over and grabbed a tray from the side table before setting it on the bed. "If you want to touch me you have to dip your hands." Louis inhaled sharply and shook his head. "Okay," Liam allowed, but Louis knew it wasn't. Liam sat back on his heels and took his hands off Louis. Instead he dipped both hands back in the orange, making Louis cringe, and wrapped one hand around himself while the other went up to his nipple.

Louis bit his lip and huffed, put off that Liam would be so mean. "Come on, Li," Louis whined.

"Want me?" Liam held back a groan as his fingers ran over his tip. "Know what you have to do, Lou," he got out between choked breaths. "I want you, Louis. Please."

Louis whined and looked from Liam to the tray. He tried to reach out one more time for Liam's dick, but Liam growled and Louis let his head fall back to the bed with a huff. "You fucking suck." Louis blindly reached for the tray and shuddered when his fingers slipped into the wet paint. "Jesus, this is awful."

"Touch me, Lou."

Louis lifted his half coated hand and wrapped his fingers around Liam's cock. "Christ, Li, you're so hard."

"I'm really proud of you," Liam smiled through his words. "Let me touch you," Liam requested. Louis nodded and Liam's hand flew to Louis' half hard dick. He used his other hand to tug and pull on Louis' balls between them. "How you doing?"

"I don't want to think about it. You just feel so good." Louis moaned and arched into Liam's hand when he twisted his wrist. "Faster," he panted.

Louis didn't even ask before dipping his other hand in the paint and grabbing at Liam's flexed bicep. He squeezed, feeling the paint squish under his palm. He kept his eyes on Liam, watching as his hands made patterns in orange all over his tan skin. "Beautiful," Louis whispered, making Liam look down at him.

The bigger boy smiled and took both their pricks in one hand. He leaned back enough to put their cocks head to head. Louis watched in fascination, wondering what Liam would do next. Louis' orange fingers trailed down his pec and into his chest hair. 

Liam held Louis' prick still while he pulled his own foreskin up and over both their tips. Louis moaned at the new warmth, the tight squeeze of Liam's foreskin around his head. 

"Oh, God, Liam," Louis moaned and led a hand into Liam's hair, smearing orange paint into the clean, brown locks. "Yeah, Li, come on."

Liam moaned when Louis bucked against him, pushing against his head and burying deeper inside Liam's extra skin. Liam pulled his foreskin up as much as he could and then jacked them other off, feeling his skin moved over them both. Louis was rubbing against him in delicious friction and Liam could see where Louis' pulsing head poked out against his tight skin. He pulled back and forth over them.

"Shit, Li. I'm close," Louis warned. 

Liam felt his own sparks firing in his belly. "Me, too, babe. Keep touching me."

Louis yanked Liam's hair and dug his fingers into Liam's back. Louis' hips were twitching, precome squeezing out from under Liam's hold and back down his own cock. They were both so wet and he could feel their seeds mixing under Liam's skin. 

Liam's hand was lighting as he tensed and moaned Louis' name over and over in a lost, light-headed voice. Louis only took a few more pulls before he was shooting into the tight space under Liam's foreskin. 

Liam pulled his skin back and their come dripped out onto the bed and Liam's hand. Liam fell onto Louis' chest with sigh. Louis' breath whooshed out of him but he still wrapped sticky, half-dry arms around his boyfriend.

Louis looked over and saw the tray still there. He dipped a couple fingers into the orange paint and brought them to Liam's back where he drew random patterns on his muscles.

"Orange is kind of beautiful, Li."

Liam laughed and buried his face in Louis' neck. "Glad you think so."

"I might have to be scared of chocolate syrup next."

Liam laughed louder this time and pushed off his lover. "We should shower. This is kinda gross now."

Louis smacked a hand unceremoniously into the paint and slapped Liam's chest. "You don't like it, Li?" he teased.

Liam pursed his lips and coated his own hand in more paint. He swiped it down the side of Louis' face and neck. Louis squawked indignantly and soon there was more paint on the bed than in the tray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be afraid of orange if Liam thinks that's the solution.


	59. Ziam - When Daddy's Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes to visit his professor father at Uni and instead gets a tour of the facilities by an older, flirty Zayn. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Age kink. Straight to gay-ish. First time. Underage. Blow job. 69. Hand job. Facial. Cum swallowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little older Zayn and young Liam for you! It's a goodie!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo
> 
> Ps: I'll be making up the Best of the Best collection at the end of this Volume in case there's one I write that you think should make it. I've gotten really good suggestions so far so get yours in.

"Oh, yeah. God, yeah. Fuck me, man. Fuck me."

Liam's pants were at his knees and his laptop was sitting between his bent legs on his bed. His hand was lighting fast on his cock as he barreled, embarrassingly fast, towards his release. Well, it would be embarrassing, if he weren't a seventeen year old boy that had finally gotten the courage to watch gay porn.

He'd been working up to it for almost a year now, ever since he started noticing he was watching the man more than the woman in all the videos he downloaded when he told his mom he was doing homework. Apparently, a lazy Saturday morning with a heavy morning wood was just the push he needed. Now he finally did it. This dark-haired man was fucking this small boy with bright eyes and really great shoulders so hard that he had to hold on to the edge of the bed.

He was moaning like this slightly older man was giving him the grace of God, and Liam knew. He knew it was fake, and all for the camera, but God, if he wasn't so hard it hurt. Liam's hand was dripping with lube since he'd been a little nervous at the beginning and used too much, but that was the last thing on his mind as the bottom reached under himself, barely caressing his cock like he wanted to hold off but he needed it so badly.

"Gonna come?"

"Yeah, oh God, yeah."

Liam squeezed tighter over his head on his up stroke, gritting his teeth to keep quiet.

"Liam, honey don't for-oh my God!" Karen was suddenly shielding her eyes and frantically waving her hand around.

"Mum!" Liam was frozen for at least a good ten seconds with his hand on his cock, the deep sounds of the top's moans and the slightly lighter sound of the bottom's resounding in the thick, heated air of Liam's bedroom. 

When he unfroze many things happened. Karen mumbled apologizes as she quickly shut the door. Liam slammed his laptop shut with a furious slap, the sounds of two gay men silencing soon after. And Liam looked down to see himself still surprisingly mostly hard, and still horny. It was a testament to his teenage sex drive that his own mother couldn't kill his stiffy when he was so close.

Liam groaned and pulled his pants back up. He couldn't very well get off now, not when his mom knew what he's doing. So instead Liam showered and pulled on some shorts before he went trudging downstairs to face this. Karen was at the stove, flittering around making breakfast, but more nervous than usual.

"Mum?"

Karen jumped three feet in the air, a hand on her heart, and gasped. "Oh, Liam. You scared me."

"Yeah," Liam bit his lip awkwardly. "So...." He scratched at the edge of the counter. "I'm sorry about that-"

Karen put a hand to Liam's cheek. "Honey, don't be sorry. I should've knocked. I promise to from now on." She nodded resolutely. "Its a wonder this hasn't happen sooner. It's perfectly natural to be experiencing these-"

"Mum," Liam groaned. "Can we please not have this talk? I know what's natural and all that."

Karen frowned sympathetically. "And about the, um, video." She shrugged her shoulders. "You don't have to explain anything to me unless you want to."

"Mum," he whined again.

"No, now," Karen patted his shoulder, "I just want you to know I love you. No matter what."

Liam can't believe he just accidentally came out to his mom. He'd maybe been hoping that she wouldn't have noticed the decisive lack of a female voice, but it's just like Karen to catch it. Liam would be embarrassed, but he was too busy being relieved. "Thanks, mom," was all he said before sitting down at the kitchen table and running a hand through his hair. "What was it you wanted, um, before?"

Karen put a finger up. "Oh yes, don't forget you're visiting your father today at the university. He wants you to sit in on his Saturday class to get a feel for it."

"Right, shit, I-"

"Language, Liam James," Karen warned.

"Sorry. I forgot. I'll get ready."

"I've got breakfast," Karen reminded him.

"Right, I'll get ready after." Liam smiled wide.

Karen just hummed and smiled down at Liam's smile and curly hair.

***

Liam was late for a class he wasn't even taking. He snuck in as quietly as he could to sit near the back and just watched as his dad walked back and forth across the room bolting out facts about finance and stocks and fiscal years.

"Hey," he heard from next to him.

Liam looked over to see a sharp-jawed, scruffy, dark-haired boy...man?...that reminded him painfully of the one from the video he was watching earlier. As if his cock had learned muscle memory it perked up at the recognition. He shifted in his seat, under the delighted smirk of the guy that greeted him with a whisper just ten seconds ago. Or maybe it had been longer by now, because Liam was staring, openly, and had to shake himself to look away when the smirk grew into a smile.

"Hi," he finally answered.

The boy scooted over a seat, so he was sitting right next to Liam, and slid his laptop over, too. "Are you new? I've never seen you in here before."

"Oh, no, I, uh, my dad..." What the hell was wrong with him? He never had any trouble conversing with the male species before today, even the ones that were heart-shatteringly gorgeous. But then again he'd never watched a man have sex with another man before today. "My dad's class, I mean. That's my dad," he pointed down the long steps to the floor where his dad was still motioning the importance of investment.

"Oh, Mr. Payne's your pops? That's cool," the suave, older boy noted. "So you're not in Uni then?"

"Oh, no. Not yet. I graduate this spring." Liam tried to make himself sound older with just that one sentence.

"So, um, how old are you. If you don't mind me asking."

"That's fine. I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in August."

"Just a couple months," the boy noted off-handedly. 

"Yeah, I can't wait," Liam admitted. "I just want to move to Uni and be free of my parents, you know? Not that they're not great," Liam urged.

"But you're all grown up. I get it."

Liam wasn't sure if it was just him, but Zayn made that sentence sound like a promise. "I'm guessing you go here."

"Yeah, third year. Taking a few extra credits so I can finish early. Hence the Saturday class."

Liam nodded. "How, um, how old are you? If that's okay," he added quickly.

The boy just leaned in, so that their arms were pressed together and tilted his head playfully. "Twenty-three. Why? Wondering what's it's like?"

Liam could feel his increasingly annoying teenage hard on pressing his zipper and he had to bite down on his tongue not to moan at the pure velvet that was this guy's voice. "What what's like?"

The darker boy only leaned closer, their faces now just inches apart, and whispered, "Being with someone older." Liam did moan then, small and contained, but a moan all the same.

"Liam?" 

Liam shot back in his chair, snapping his head up to see his dad standing over him. He looked around the room and saw only the remnants of a few kids packing up. Class had ended and he didn't even notice. "Hey, Dad."

"I see you met Zayn."

Liam looked back over at the temptation that was apparently "Zayn" and saw him sitting back in his chair, calming packing up his own stuff. "Yeah, I guess," he mumbled.

"One of my best students," Geoff bragged. "Mr. Malik," he greeted.

"Mr. Payne," Zayn greeted back cordially with a bright, white smile. Liam wasn't sure if his brain was still in his head or melted all over the floor. 

"Well, Liam. I know we were supposed to grab lunch after my class, but I got roped into a department meeting. You can wait if you want. It shouldn't take more than an hour," Geoff admitted.

"That's alright," Zayn answered for him. "I'll show Liam here around a little," he put a firm hand on Liam's shoulder and Liam wanted to just rip all his clothes off right then. "Show him what Uni is really all about."

"Careful now, Mr. Malik. Don't go too crazy," Geoff teased, but clapped Liam on the shoulder with a, "See you later, son," before leaving.

"So. Liam," Zayn started. "What would you like to do first?"

***

Liam was a jittering school girl the whole time Zayn was showing him around. Maybe because the whole time they were walking, Zayn's hand was wandering over Liam's body.   
He kept slipping his thumb under Liam's shirt, or digging his fingers just slightly into the small of Liam's back. By the time they made it to the coffee shop Liam was trembling and rock solid in his pants.

"After this I'll show you the dorms. That's where we all spend most of our time anyway."

The dorms. Zayn's dorm. Zayn's room. Holy shit Liam was going up to Zayn's room. He felt a drop of precome seep onto his briefs and had to grip the edge of the counter to keep from falling to his knees. Zayn seemed unaware, or at least unfazed, as he ordered their coffees and maneuvered Liam over to wait for them.

"Tell me, Liam. Play any sports at school?"

Liam hadn't been asked any direct questions during their tour, just a lot of touching and Zayn talking while Liam ignored the words and focused on his voice. "Yeah, I uh, play footie. Run track."

"Explains it."

Liam furrowed his brows. "Explains what?"

"How you're so fit for a seventeen year old."

"F-fit," Liam stuttered. "You think I'm fit?"

Zayn smiled that smiled again. The lopsided, mischievous one that had Liam edging closer and closer to just sucking Zayn off in the coffee shop in front of God and everybody. 

"Are you kidding? Way better than the blokes around here. You're so...cute." 

Liam wanted to hate it. The word cute being used to describe him. But the way Zayn said it left him knowing he meant it in the best possible way and wanting so much more. "You're not cute," Liam suddenly blurted.

Zayn actually looked taken aback, and then a bit sad. "Oh, I must've completely misinter-

"No!" Liam corrected quickly. "I mean, you're not cute. You're like handsome. Or rugged. Or something really sexy."

Zayn's smiled was back, with a heady glint in his eye to match. "Is that so?"

"Zen? Iced coffees."

Zayn sighed and grabbed their cups before handing Liam his and wrapping his now free arm around Liam's small waist. "Mind if I show you my dorm? It's got a full gaming system and big screen."

Liam would've said yes if it had a twin bunk bed with spongebob sheets and a hello kitty poster on the wall at this point. "Sure, yeah."

***

"Wow, I can't believe you have so many. I never have the money to collect, but I've got a few good ones."

Zayn crouched down behind Liam and ran a sure hand up and down his side while the excited boy filtered through his comic book collection. "Thanks, man. They're kind of a thing for me."

Liam stood up and Zayn followed. "Can I be totally honest right now?"

"I'd be offended if you weren't."

Liam huffed a quiet laugh and smiled. "I want to suck you off so bad."

Zayn eyebrows shot up and his lips parted just slightly in surprise. "Oh."

"I mean, you are like...wow. And we're up here in your room. And like, your comics are ace, but I'm really hoping I don't leave here before sucking my first cock because I have a feeling I'll really like yours."

Zayn was nodding a little numbly while Liam ranted, but when he stopped Zayn just broke into a smile. "I would love that."

"Oh, good," Liam sighed. Then Liam was pushing Zayn back and onto his big, obviously not, bunk bed. He ducked down and kissed Zayn like he held all the air in the room between his lips. Zayn struggled out of his jacket and then his shirt, hands finding the dips and curves of Liam's body in between. "We have, maybe thirty minutes until my dad's meeting is over so..."

"Got it." Zayn quickly unbuckled his belt and then tugged his open jeans down his legs and kicked them onto the floor. He scooted up the bed and left Liam between his legs, his hands rubbing circles into Zayn's thighs. "Take your shirt off," Zayn requested. Liam complied easily, torso flexing with the motion, before throwing his top behind him on the floor. "Those, too. I want to see you."

Liam shuddered and stripped off the rest of his clothes quickly, leaving his heavy cock bobbing in the air for Zayn to admire. "Okay, now. I'm not entirely sure..." Liam tilted his head back and forth indecisively.

Zayn just chuckled and licked his lips. "Don't worry. I'll help you."

Liam nodded, but his eyes didn't leave where Zayn was molding a hard line along his hip in his pants. "You know, I watched my first gay porn this morning."

Zayn smirked at the new topic. "And?"

"You remind me of one of the guys." Liam's hands were playing with the edges of Zayn's pants.

"Which one?"

"The one that, um, did the actual fucking. He fucked this boy. Like really hard."

"Jesus, Liam," Zayn groaned and arches his hips off the bed.

"I wondered, while I was wanking," Zayn groaned again, "if it felt as good as he made it seem." Liam was tugging idly on Zayn's waistband, revealing and then covering up the skin on his hips and pelvis. 

"It can."

"Yeah? You think so?"

Zayn pulled Liam up to him by the shoulder and kissed him long and slow. "I know so."

"Well," Liam scratched gently along Zayn's shoulder, "you should prove it sometime when we have a little more time. For today I still want to learn to suck cock."

Zayn pressed his palm down on his mostly naked lap. "You're a minx." He pushed his pants off all the way and let his cock spring up into his hand with familiarity. 

"Really? I'm not totally sure what that means but you're naked so who really cares?"

"One track mind. God bless seventeen." Zayn spread his legs more and scooted up the bed so his back was resting on his pillows. "Come here," he led Liam gently towards his cock, but Liam didn't needed the extra encouragement as he opened his mouth and took Zayn too far almost immediately. "Careful, baby," Zayn admonished kindly and pulled Liam back by his hair.

That just had Liam moaning around his length and sucking hard. Zayn groaned and scratched at his scalp. "Yeah, Li. That's feels great, babe." 

Liam was stilted in his movement, not quite covering his teeth, but Zayn couldn't stop looking at him. His lips stretched around his cock, his eyes glazed over and looking up at him.

"Come here." He pulled on Liam's hair again, hard enough to bring him up to kiss him. Liam let him, melting against his body with pleasure. "Let's do this. Um, turn around." Zayn scooted down the bed so he was laying flat, head propped up by pillows, as he pulled Liam up his body so he was straddle his face, head down my his lap. "Just do to me what I do to you, yeah?"

Liam rolled his hips, his prick brushing against Zayn's cheek, as he moaned. "Yeah, okay, Zee."

Zayn led Liam to his mouth and Liam laid over Zayn's body, chest to stomach, hot skin against skin, and did the same to Zayn's cock. Liam waited until Zayn started to suck to start himself, his moan getting cut off by the dick in his mouth.

Zayn kept a slow, easy rhythm, his hand moving over what wasn't in his mouth and his lips tight. Liam mimicked him, but his enthusiasm had him sucking harder and deeper still. Zayn was moving way faster towards him orgasm than he expected and if Liam didn't slow down Zayn was afraid he'd scare him off.

He let Liam's prick fall from his mouth, panting heavily, and croaked out Liam's name. "Wait. Just slow down." He grabbed at Liam's ass and strong back, pawing at the developing muscle. "Go a bit slower. I don't want this to be over so soon."

"But Zee," Liam whined, and Zayn wondered when the nickname became a thing and why he loved when Liam said it so much. "I'm so close and I want you to come, too." He was mouthing along the side of Zayn's shaft, leaving wet, open-mouth kisses and panting with hot, uneven breaths against his scorching skin. 

"How close?"

Liam groaned, half in lust but also half in frustration. "So close," he relented. Zayn was still stroking him lazily, hoping to keep him hard but not push him further just yet. But Liam was twitching in his hand and Zayn suddenly realized he was dealing with a teenager and he might come if Zayn breath on him too hard.

"Okay, baby, keep going. Suck me off really good."

Liam dripped precome onto Zayn's cheek and moaned again. "I love when you call me that," he whispered against his base, tongue laving across the thin vein there.

Zayn was rocking gently against his mouth, massaging Liam's ass in his hand, and seventeen or not, Liam was making Zayn hotter than any bloke he'd ever been with. "Calling you baby? You like being my baby?"

Liam's only answer was a raspy, throat-splitting moan as he took Zayn back in his mouth. Zayn's hand instinctually squeezed around the younger boy at the heat that was back on his cock. He jacked him off while occasionally flicking his tongue out to lick at his weeping tip.

"Just like that, baby. God, you're a natural. Such a little cockslut." Zayn was taking it way too far now, he was sure. This was Liam's first blow job, first time with any man, and Zayn was calling him a slut. But Liam was just so good and Zayn's brain to mouth filter went out the window when Liam learned that if he licked right under the head Zayn twitched every time. "Fuck, baby boy. God, you're so good. Want me so bad don't you? Such a slut for my cock."

Zayn was shocked when Liam moaned long and loud around him and shot hot cum across Zayn's face and hand. He shivered through it, sucking indecently hard on Zayn while he did, making Zayn throw his head back, scratch down Liam's back, and cum into his mouth.

Liam pulled off halfway through and coughed, but quickly grabbed Zayn's cock and licked at the cum dripping down his shaft. Zayn was so sensitive but he couldn't tell Liam to stop just yet, reveling in the feeling of his tongue all over him. Finally Liam dropped his spent cock and turned in Zayn's lap to look down at him. 

They both had white streaked across their faces, but Liam's eyes looked scared and not at all like Zayn's dazed ones. "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly.

Zayn furrowed his brows in confusion and snagged a couple tissues from his side table. He reached up and wiped Liam's face off first, smiling dopily up at him. "For what, baby?"

Liam just groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "I didn't mean to come so fast, and I didn't even warn you, but I didn't know I'd love it so much when you talked to me like that."

Zayn wiped his own face and threw the tissues back on the table. He pulled Liam down to him and they shifted so they could cuddle. "I didn't exactly warn you either, which, sorry about that. I didn't realize how much I'd like talking to you like that."

Liam's head popped up and his smile was hesitant but wanting to spread. "You liked it?"

Zayn chuckled at him and kissed his forehead. "I loved it."

Liam's smile did break out that, across his entire face, as he nuzzled back into Zayn's space. Not ten seconds later Liam's phone was ringing. He looked around for it, found his jeans and pulled it out.

"Uh, hey Dad. Done already?" Zayn curled around Liam from behind and kept his arms around his torso, casually placing kisses on his smooth back and shoulders. Liam melted back into and laid a hand over one of Zayn's on his stomach. "Yeah, we'll be right there. Okay, bye."

"How's papa bear?"

Liam fell back to the bed and then turned to snuggle back into Zayn. "Waiting on us. He said he wants to take you to lunch with us to say thanks for taking care of my while he was busy."

Zayn laughed lightly, leaning down to kiss the corner of Liam's mouth. "It was my pleasure, baby boy."

Liam moaned and rocked his hips into Zayn's side. "Don't," he complained. "I'm already half hard again and we have to go."

Zayn couldn't believe how much fun this kid would be. "Alright, let's go, babe. I have face wash and cologne you can use in my bathroom."

Liam sprang up at the news, relief washing over his face. "Oh thank God. I was afraid I'd meet my dad again smelling like spunk."

Zayn leaned up and kissed his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind," he spoke lowly against his skin.

Liam groaned but got off the bed. "Don't," he complained again. Liam's palm swiped mindlessly over himself and Zayn looked to see that Liam was in fact mostly hard again. 

"This is great," Zayn mused and followed Liam into the bathroom. 

***

"Have fun, boys?"

Zayn sent Liam a conspiratorial look and Liam just went wide-eyed. "Uh, just regular stuff. Like regular guy stuff," Liam barely choked out.

Zayn couldn't help the smile that threatened to split his face in two at Liam's red cheeks and Bambi eyes. He was so gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one. Might do a sequel, maybe. If yall want.


	60. Ziall - Just Politics (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Niall are back from their island getaway and things have to change if they're going to be what Zayn wants them to be. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Master/slave. Power play. Teasing. Blow job. Oral sex. Exhibitionism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part! I haven't done a four part since...Bartender?...Misunderstanding maybe...I don't know point is, yay!! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Don't be nervous, sir. You'll do great."

"Please, Niall, for the millionth time, call me Zayn."

Niall chewed on his lips nervously. "I thought that was only when we...," Niall looked around the semi-crowded room filled with TV crew members and assistants, "you know."

"When we have sex? Loud, fantastic sex," Zayn teased just a little too loud.

Niall clasped a hand over his mouth nervously, and then quickly withdrew it. "I'm sorry."

Zayn took his hand, face split in a grin. "You should never be sorry for touching me."

"I shouldn't touch you here. Not in front of everyone," Niall concluded.

Zayn was about to give his first big speech as president since his inaugural speech. This was their second day back from the island and Niall was withdrawing quickly, despite how close they'd gotten over the time away. Even after Zayn's visit from Paul he managed to assure the boy that he was welcome in Zayn's arms anytime.

But now Niall was antsy and fidgeting and Zayn just wanted to calm him, soothe him. "You look more nervous than me," Zayn joked.

Niall's eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry. I'm making you more nervous with my nerves. I should go." He turned to run, but Zayn caught his wrist.

"Let's both go for a moment." Niall looked confused, but Zayn just pulled him along, out of the room. He had to wave off a few attendants and one body guard before they were at a room down the hall.

He whipped Niall into the room and shut the door behind them. Niall was crossing and uncrossing his fingers, a sign, Zayn was quickly learning, meant nerves. He pushed Niall back against the wall and pulled him into a kiss by the back of his neck. Niall hummed, pleased, and melted into Zayn's hold.

Niall's tentative hands found Zayn's hips, fingers barely pressed to his suit jacket. "Ni," Zayn breathed against his lips. Niall hummed again. "Touch me like you did on the island. Forget where we are. I miss you."

"I'm right here, sir-Zayn, I mean."

"No," Zayn rubbed his thumb along Niall's jaw. "I miss the way you looked at me, and didn't hesitate to touch me."

"We're in company, sir."

"Do you see anyone?" Niall didn't look away, but shook his head. "Then touch me, and I promise you won't have to worry about company soon."

Niall's hands finally gripped onto Zayn's hips, but he said, "You keep saying that, but I don't know what that means."

Zayn shrugged off his jacket, leaning away to toss it on a chair, and then dropped to his knees. Niall looked down at him with his mouth fallen open. "It means, we are equals. And soon everyone will know. But for now I just want you to know." He slid his hands up Niall's thighs, the slick material of his trousers fluttering against Zayn's palms. When he reached Niall's zipper he thumbed along it, applying pressure just enough to make the blond inhale sharply. 

"Z-Zayn, what are you-" Zayn flicked open the button on his bottoms and pulled slowly on the zipper. "Please, sir, you don't have to. Let me please you."

"You don't want me to?" Zayn ask, but sounded like he already knew the answer. He pressed his lips to the dark grey material of Niall's pants, making Niall stutter a breath.

"Of course, but-"

"Then no but. I want to. And you want me to. So I will." Zayn pulled his trousers down and latched his mouth over Niall's semi, feeling as he got thicker under his tongue. 

"You shouldn't be-usually Master's don't- _God _, Zayn." Zayn chuckled with his mouth suctioned to Niall's bulge.__

__He pulled back to see a large wet patch from his saliva and another smaller one a little further down and over to the left where Niall had started to leak precome._ _

__He kept massaging Niall's thighs and kissing his clothed length, just to watch as Niall's cock shifted under his pants, moving up to his hip and making a hard line. "Jesus, that's beautiful."_ _

__Niall groaned and let his head fall to the wall. "Zayn."_ _

__Zayn looked up at him, dark lashes shielding part of his blown pupils. "What is it, baby? What do you want?"_ _

__"Please, sir."_ _

__"You have to tell me, Ni." Zayn let his thumb trail lightly back and forth along Niall's length._ _

__"I want-" He bit his lip and shook his head. "Whatever you want."_ _

__Zayn tried not to sigh in exasperation. "Tell me what you want, Niall, or I won't give you anything." Suddenly Zayn's hands were gone and his warm breath was no longer fanning over Niall's cock._ _

__"No! I want-" Niall furrowed his brows and looked down at Zayn with scared but needy eyes. "Your mouth, please, sir."_ _

__Zayn smiled wide, teeth shining in the dim light of the room. "See? That wasn't so bad. And now you get to have me." He licked a strip from Niall's base to his tip, which was now poking out from his waistband. Niall shuddered and his hand clamped on Zayn's shoulder._ _

__"More," the slave barely whispered._ _

__"Oh, now I've created a monster," Zayn teased, but tugged Niall's pants down with his thumbs. Niall's prick bobbed into the air and Zayn put his hand flat next to it on Niall's pelvis, stroking his thumb along the underneath._ _

__Niall just laughed breathless and airy, as he smiled down at Zayn. "Thank you, sir."_ _

__"Zayn,"he reminded._ _

__"Zayn. Thank you, Zayn."_ _

__"Don't thank me yet. Save your praise for when I actually make you come."_ _

__"God," Niall moaned. "Yes, please."_ _

__"So polite," Zayn commended. "You should be rewarded."_ _

__Niall nodded frantically before Zayn led Niall's dick, with just his thumb and pointer finger, to his lips. He let the tip sit against his bottom lip, his tongue flicking against the slit for a minute._ _

__Niall took in uneven gulps of air between biting his lips and loosing tiny moans. "Zayn," he pleaded. "You're teasing."_ _

__Zayn smirked and stroked Niall with just those two fingers. "That I am. I've been wanting to do this for a days and I'll take my time, thank you."_ _

__"But your speech-"_ _

__"Can wait. I'm pleasuring you, and that's more important."_ _

__Niall shook his head. "I'm not."_ _

__Zayn licked his flat tongue from Niall's balls to his tip, making Niall whine. "You are. Admit it, and I'll suck you off."_ _

__"I'm not more important than your country," he huffed when Zayn blew over his spit, sending chills up Niall's spine, "and you know it."_ _

__"What I know," he kissed Niall's shaft, "is you are so," he kissed higher up, "much more to me," another kiss, "than anything political." He left one final kiss on Niall's cockhead. "Now admit it." Zayn closed his lips just on the very end of Niall wet's head and sucked._ _

__Niall groaned and nodded. "Okay, okay, I admit it."_ _

__Zayn pulled off and licked the precome off his lips. "I want to hear you say it."_ _

__"I'm, I'm more important-Jesus."_ _

__"Very good," Zayn assured and promptly took Niall into his mouth. Niall's hand flew to Zayn's dark hair, but quickly went back to his shoulder and squeezed. Zayn bobbed his head slowly and made an unpleased sound around Niall's cock before grabbing Niall's hand and moving it back to his hair._ _

__"I-" He moaned. "I don't want to-to mess it u-up."_ _

__Zayn moaned again and Niall's fingers clinched. The president pulled off and ran his lips up and down Niall's shaft before admitting, "I don't care. I want you to," against it._ _

__Niall's face scrunched up in pleasure and Zayn took him back in his mouth. His hand was moving in sure strokes at Niall's base, and his lips were stretched around Niall's pink cock. "I'm close, Zayn." Zayn hummed, pleased, and took him deeper. Niall's fingers tightened more, almost yanking on Zayn's locks. "Sir, pull off, please," Niall whined._ _

__Zayn groaned and took Niall to the back of his throat before pulling back and bobbing his hand again. He sputtered just enough to have Niall crying out his name and spilling down his throat. Zayn sucked him through it until Niall was curling in on himself with sensitivity._ _

__Zayn pulled off and sat back on his heels, pleased smile on his face. When Niall looked down, Zayn stuck his tongue out and pull Niall down to kiss him, shoving his own cum into the blond's mouth. Niall's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned at his own taste._ _

__Zayn let Niall go and stood up, dusting off his knees and grabbing his jacket. "Feel better?"_ _

__"Yeah," Niall mumbled, dazed and dopey._ _

__"We should go. I'm already late," Zayn smirked, "and we wouldn't want to upset the company."_ _

__Niall was still panting, just leaning against the wall with his pants at his knees and his trousers around his ankles, cock softening between his legs._ _

__Zayn chuckled and kissed his slack lips. "I had no idea I was so good at that."_ _

__"You are," Niall hummed._ _

__He pulled Niall's bottoms up, adjusting him and closing his zipper and button. "Okay, love, let's go."_ _

__Niall nodded, swallowing hard to get his bearings again. "You're late," he noted, obviously missing that Zayn already said it._ _

__"That I am. So lets," he thumbed towards the door. They headed back to the prep room and found everyone running around like crazy. When people noticed them everything froze and Zayn's Head of Staff threw his hands up._ _

__"There you are. For Christ's sake, come on." He tugged Zayn along. When Zayn got to side stage and his staffer noticed Niall was still attached to his other hand he huffed. "You have to leave your toy here."_ _

__Zayn's jaw went tight and he narrowed his eyes at the man. "He's coming with me."_ _

__"What? No, he's not."_ _

__Zayn leveled the man with a glare. "He is." With that Zayn pulled a stunned Niall with him onto the stage in front of a room full of bright lights and frantic camera flashes._ _

__Zayn squared his body with the podium and kept ahold of Niall's hand. "Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. I know that I have a whole speech planned, and I will get to it," he assured. "But first, I'd like to make something very clear."_ _

__He let go of Niall's hand to loop his arm around Niall's waist. "This is Niall Horan, son of Ambassador Horan of Ireland. He is no longer my slave." Niall, along with most of the crowd, went dead still, holding his breath. "He is free from whatever contracts and conditions brought him to me."_ _

__Niall started to freak. Zayn was giving him back. He didn't want him. He could feel his hairline start to sweat, renewing the tacky line already there from his orgasm. "Please, sir," he turned and spoke lowly. Zayn turned when he heard the frantic layer over Niall's voice. "I'll be better, please."_ _

__Zayn just shook his head. He put a hand to Niall's cheek. "I won't have you as my slave anymore." Niall opened his mouth to beg, but Zayn pressed his thumb to it. "Because I'd rather have you as my boyfriend."_ _

__The crowd loosed an audible gasp. Zayn turned back to mic. "Niall Horan is my equal, my lover, my partner. Not my slave. And I am not his Master. And hence forth, I plan to abolish the tradition of gifting sex slaves to the political family upon inauguration."_ _

__Niall's lip was trembling, tears forming in his eyes. "Zayn," he breathed, and the darker boy turned to him. Niall just took his face in both hands and brought him in for a firm, powerful kiss. "Thank you," he murmured when they broke apart, foreheads tipped together._ _

__"I wouldn't have it any other way."_ _

__The crowd exploded with shouts of 'sir' and Zayn's title, all wanting answers, but Zayn couldn't take his eyes of Niall's glowing blue ones to save his life._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only fourteen more to go. 
> 
> Also, If you haven't told me your favorite one shots from Vol I & II you're being shy and we don't do shy in my Madhouse. 
> 
> Xoxo


	61. Ziam - When Daddy's Away... (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn are finally going to tell Liam's parents about them and Liam is freaking out. 
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Liam  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Riding. Morning wood. Fingering. Rimming. Oral sex. Masturbation. Cum swallowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your part two you hungry, dirty (absolutely fabulous) people. 
> 
> I'd like to say that I am just floored and honored by the response to my first Volume and especially this one. Sequels have a way of going...downhill, but this Volume has way more hits and comments and such than my first and my prompts are unique and my readers are amazing so THANK YOU!! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Oh, God, Liam. Fuck, keep going."

Liam moaned and bounced harder, thighs straining and hands flat on Zayn's chest. "Zee," Liam whined. "I'm so close. Need more."

Zayn fingered dug into Liam's flat hips and nodded. He pulled out and turned them over on the bed. Liam instantly relaxed underneath his boyfriend and spread his legs. "Perfect little slut. Always so needy."

Liam scrunched his eyebrows up to whine again, but it was cut off when Zayn pushed back inside. Liam's hand flew to his cock, jerking himself off needily. "Right there." Liam's voice was catching, breaking in pitch as he felt his balls tighten and his stomach clench.

"Liam, you lazy wanker! Get up or you'll be late!" Niall yelled and threw a pillow at Liam's half-covered face.

Liam's eyes shot open, chest heaving and his forehead sweaty. He swatted the pillow and his blanket away to groan in frustration, and didn't even need to look down to know that he was tenting his sheets. "Why?" he wailed.

"Because, Lima. Your dad is a stickler for tardiness and you know this. So get your hard ass up and take care of that in the shower."

Liam quickly cupped his hands in front of himself, as if he and Niall had any boundaries anymore. They'd been roommates for the two months Liam had been at Uni and from day one Niall was throwing himself on top of Liam when he wanted to cuddle and stealing Liam's food before he even got a bite.

But in return Niall hugged him tight when he and Zayn had their first fight and, even more importantly, he kept their secret from his parents, his dad specifically. So Liam loved him like a brother and gave up on being shocked when Niall roamed around their room naked before getting in the shower.

Liam did take care of his fantastic dream's lingering problem in the shower. Quickly, though, because Niall was right. His dad would get his ass if he was late. And he wanted to be on his good side for tonight when he and Zayn told him and his mom about their relationship.

He made it to class with two minutes to spare, earning a sidelong but teasing glance from Geoff. Liam settled into his **Business 101**  lecture with his laptop up and e-book open. Halfway through class his phone buzzed.

_I shaved for tonight!_ With a pair of scissors and wide smile emoji.

_thank you. U know I love the scruff but my dad hates when I don't shave I just want to be safe._

_I know, babe. Itll be fine your dad loves me._

Liam rolled his eyes. _yeah as his student not as my boyfriend_

_But I love you as my boyfriend so trust me._

Liam felt his face heat up, eyes fluttering as if Zayn was right in front of him and flirting.

"Liam?"

Liam's head popped up to see his dad's eyes on him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Maybe you should pay attention so you know when you're being asked a question."

The class was all looking at him like they were in grade school again. "Yes, sir."

He made it out of class without any more hiccups, and when he passed through the large classroom doors he saw a clean-shaven, raven-haired man waiting for him. Liam's face broke into a smile as he made his way over.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey yourself." Zayn did a swift once over, like he did every time he saw Liam, making Liam blush even after all these months. "You look great."

"Zayn," Liam deadpanned, "I'm in joggers and a vest. I'm pretty sure I wore these to bed two nights ago."

Zayn just smiled fondly and kissed his cheek. "Still look good."

Liam shrugged his pack higher on his shoulder and put his arms around Zayn's neck for a hug. "I had a dream about you," he whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah?" Zayn raised a brow. "Were we superheroes again?"

"Not quite." Liam nibbled on his earlobe gently. "But I did feel like flying."

Zayn gasped quietly against his cheek. "You have to tell me all about this dream later."

Liam pulled back with a smirk. "In detail."

Zayn took a long breath and shook his head. "Anyway," he steered the conversation over to a safer place, "I took an early lunch to see you since you were so worried about tonight."

Liam hummed, flattered. "Thanks, mate. I don't mean to be so..."

"Adorable?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Scattered."

"Mr. Malik?"

Zayn eyes went over Liam's shoulder to where Geoff was standing at the door to his lecture hall with his bag on his shoulder. "Hi, Mr. Payne," he smiled graciously.

"What are you doing here?

"I...came to visit my favorite professor and I found his son instead." Liam smiled small, just for them, before turning back to his dad.

"Remember Zayn gave me a tour of this place before I started here?"

Geoff nodded in recollection. "Right, of course. How are you, Zayn?"

"I'm alright. I have a new job."

Geoff patted Zayn on the shoulder. "That's great. I knew you'd be one of the successful ones."

"Thank you, sir. It was in great part to your teaching. You made me love business."

"Was it my endless papers on the decline of the pound?"

"I think it was your PowerPoint about the Great Depression that did it."

Geoff laughed hardily while Liam tried not to roll his eyes again. Zayn was always the charmer. Not that Liam wasn't a willing victim of it himself.

"Dad, Zayn and I were going to grab some food since I'll be busy after classes. That okay?"

"You don't have to ask me to eat with your friends, Liam. You're an adult now."

"Such a grown up man," Zayn said quietly to Liam as Geoff dug into his bag for his keys, making Liam bite his lip to keep from smiling.

"Okay, then. I'll see you tonight. Dinner at home with mom, right?"

"Yes, I didn't forget," he assured. Geoff gave Liam a brisk hug and Zayn a handshake before heading off.

Zayn turned to Liam and held his hands out. "I have got this in the bag, baby," he bragged. "Your dad loves me."

"I'll admit you kiss ass quite well," Liam teased.

Zayn punched at him jovially before pulling him in by his shirt. "You know I do."

Liam went red in the face, lips all of sudden dry. "Lunch," Liam mumbled. "We should-lunch."

"Hungry suddenly? I have something you could eat."

Liam leaned down and bit Zayn's shoulder playfully. "Stop that. Not here. I hate when you get me hard in public."

Zayn just laughed and took Liam's bag off his back to carry it, earning a kiss from his boyfriend. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Besides you," Liam hummed. "I could go for some Indian."

"You know my heart, Liam Payne," Zayn cooed.

***

"Indian was good, but this is so much better," Liam laughed, tittering and airy, as Zayn licked over his hole again. He groaned and arched against Zayn's mouth, loving the feeling of Zayn's rarely smooth cheeks against his skin.

Zayn pursed his lips and sucked on the fluttering ring of Liam's rim. His fingers slid against his bottom lip, slick with lube and warm inside Liam's walls. Liam's hand carded through Zayn's mussed hair. He pulled back but kept his fingers deep, swirling them over the small bump inside his boyfriend. "Come on, Li," he encouraged.

Liam moved his hand faster over his leaking prick. Zayn covered his tip with his lips and felt each time Liam's hand met his mouth. "Oh, Sh-yes," Liam moaned and when Zayn pressed one more time into Liam's spot he hissed and curled his toes into the duvet and came in Zayn's mouth.

Zayn swirled his tongue around Liam's head, cleaning him up and sucking off his release before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Liam's bed. He rolled over so he was laying against Liam's side, head on his shoulder. He placed a hand on the middle of Liam's chest and played with the new hair that had started coming in.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Liam gulped and answered. The younger lad rolled onto his side and laid a hand over Zayn's zipper. "Let me now."

Zayn just kissed him softly and said, "Its okay. I just wanted to do it for you, and I have to get back to work."

Liam pouted, just enough that Zayn could duck forward and take Liam's lip into his mouth to suck on it. Liam sighed and pulled Zayn closer by the small of his back. "You have to go?" he breathed against his lips.

"I do," Zayn agreed. He loosed a long sigh and rolled off the bed. "I actually really like my job, Li."

Liam propped his head up at his hand, cock now soft and laying heavy against his thigh. He smiled up at Zayn and watched as he shrugged his suit jacket back on and fixed his hair in Niall's mirror. "I like your job's attire."

Zayn cast his eyes over his shoulder through the mirror and smirked at Liam. "I like your birthday suit better."

Liam fell onto his front and buried his face in his pillow. "Go away. You're making me hard again."

Zayn raised his hands in the air in mock innocence before bending down to leave one last kiss on Liam's temple. "I'll see you tonight."

"Can't wait."

***

Liam put on an actual pair of jeans and a button for this dinner. Zayn was still in his suit from work, but he nixed the jacket and undid the top two buttons. Well, Liam undid five, but Zayn redid three. Now they were outside his parents home. Liam was nervously wringing his fingers so Zayn took one of his hands in his and walked them to the door with a bottle of red wine in his other hand.

"I should've worn better trousers."

Zayn chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You look great."

"You always say that," Liam whined.

"I'm always right." Liam just scrunched his nose in reaction so Zayn nodded towards the door. "Shall I?"

"Yes, please."

Zayn let go of Liam's hand long enough to knock and then laced their fingers again. The door swung open to a smiling blonde with glasses. Her smile turned confused when she saw an extra person, and then surprised when she looked down at their hands.

"Liam," she greeted and hugged him. "Who's your...friend?"

"Hey, Mum. Can we come in?"

Karen scoffed and waved her hand. "Of course, I'm sorry, love." She turned her head towards the hall. "Geoff, Liam's here!"

"He's late! Liam, son, I love you, but you're always-" Geoff came into the living room and stopped when he saw Zayn.

"Zayn? What are you doing here?"

"Dad, Mum, I'd like you to formally meet Zayn...as, as my boyfriend."

Karen's smile was almost uncontainable, but she pressed her lips tight all the same. "Oh, Liam, he's lovely. And handsome. Isn't he lovely, Geoff?" she babbled as she pulled Liam into a hug.

"He's older is what he is. And a he."

Liam generally let the coming out situation sit untouched with his mom, knowing she knew but not making it a thing. He never got up the nerve to tell his dad because he didn't have a reason to. Until now.

Karen backhanded Geoff on the chest. "So what? Look at his eyes," she mused.

"Lovely eyes, dear," Geoff mumbled off-handedly but didn't take his eyes off Liam. "You do realize he's already graduated, right?"

"I know, Dad."

Geoff's eyes finally flicked over to Zayn. "How old are you again, Mr. Malik?"

"Twenty-three, sir."

"Oh," Karen murmured in realization. "Liam is only eighteen, love, you know?"

Liam took a steadying breath. "I know how old he is. And he knows how old I am. Please, guys, I'm an adult. Didn't you say that just this morning? I'm grown up, and I can decide for myself who to date."

Geoff held Liam's eyes in an accessing stare. "You're right."

"Really?" Liam squeezed Zayn's fingers.

"Really. And I know Zayn is a smart kid. He's got a good job. He's responsible and respectful. I just-You have school to think about. I don't want anything interfering with that," Geoff explained.

"I know that, Dad. My grades have been spotless even though we've been dating for months."

"Months?" Karen asked, shocked. "How long is months, exactly?"

Liam looked to Zayn. They agreed they would tell his parent they started dating recently, after he turned eighteen. He didn't want to get Zayn in trouble and it's not like he was an ignorant boy just six months ago.

"Two," Zayn answered for him. "We started dating after Liam started Uni. I went back to get some paperwork from the offices and we bumped into each other again."

"Well," Karen put a hand to Liam's chest, "I think it's lovely."

"You said that, Mum."

"I mean it, Liam," she sassed back. "Now, I have dinner on the stove and we can talk about this with food in our stomachs."

***

Dinner was...awkward. And then alright. And then, by the end of the night, Zayn was trading stories with Geoff while they sat around the living room with a hand on Liam's knee.

"I can't believe that went so well. I was worried for a bit," Liam admitted as they walked down Zayn's hall to his room, Zayn's hands gliding up and down his back and sides.

Zayn backed him up against his bedroom wall once they got through the door, and kissed him while he talked. "I told you not to worry. They love you, and they only want you to be happy."

"I'm just-they didn't even mention that I'm gay. I don't get it."

"I don't think it matters to 'em." Zayn undid Liam's jeans and tugged them down while Liam kissed along his neck. "Plus, if we're honest, I guessed you were gay in the first thirty seconds I met you."

Liam squawked and pulled Zayn back upright by his chin. "You did not."

Zayn just pursed his lips and shrugged a shoulder while unbuttoning his shirt. "I did. You did this little," Zayn chuckled with the memory, "eye flutter when you said hi. And that was after you gawked for ten minutes."

Liam ran his hands over Zayn's newly exposed chest. "Have you seen you? Even straight men gawk."

Zayn's laugh was floating and vibrant. He pulled Liam back with him to his bed before climbing up and tugging Liam on top of him by his shirt. "I can't stop thinking about your dream. You spent the whole car ride over telling me about it, and I'd really like to make it come true."

Liam bent his legs to straddle Zayn's hips and leaned down to kiss him. "Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Ziam I'm just *swoon*


	62. Narry - 50 Shades of Try Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes Niall watch 50 Shades of Grey and Niall agrees to try something new. It goes off better than either could've imagined. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: BDSM. Spanking. Paddling. Bondage. Discipline. Power play. Dom/sub. Coming (mostly) untouched. Masturbation. Headspace. Subspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things:
> 
> 1\. I feel like this is obvious, BUT do not engage in BDSM without a consenting partner and some serious thought. 
> 
> 2\. I thought I let everyone know but maybe I didn't: I'm not taking any new Zayn reqs. It's nothing personal towards Zayn, but these are 1D1Shots and he's no longer in 1D. I've gotten a lot lately. Sorry to everyone. I'll finish out the ones I already have on my list and then only very special circumstances after that. 
> 
> Other than that. This is an intense one. enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Anastasia."

"Christian."

The elevator doors slid shut and the screen went black. Niall's mouth was slack, tongue pressing the back of his bottom teeth. Harry bit his lip and glanced over at Niall. "Okay, now I know it's not the best representation, but it has its merits. Don't brush it all off-"

"That was insane. Like...insane."

"Insane? Good insane or bad insane?"

Niall's mouth opened but then he furrowed his brows and huffed. "I don't know. I mean...do you like that stuff?"

Harry tilted his head and hummed out an, "Ummmm..."

"You want to, don't you?"

"Do you?"

Niall pointed a finger at him. "Do you? I asked you first."

"I mean, yeah. It's not like a thing, but...yeah."

"Yeah? Yeah," Niall responded.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Niall allowed.

"Okay?"

"Well, we don't have any ropes or cuffs or paddles or anything."

Harry just sighed and fidgeted in his seat. "But..."

"But, yeah, we could, we could do something."

Harry actually had to restrain himself from jumping off the couch excitedly. "Bril."

Niall just rolled his eyes.

***

Two weeks later Niall was on his knees on their bed, hands tied to the headboard. Harry had one of his scarves tied over Niall's eyes. 

"Haz, you better not, like, make me bleed or anything or I'll kick your arse."

Harry made an indignant sound and knelt behind Niall before kissing his shoulders quickly. "I would never. I promise I'll be careful."

"I know, babe. I was joking...sort of."

Harry's hands slid up Niall's sides, along the pale expanse of his skin. He leaned over Niall's back and nosed along the small, flicking hairs at the nape of his neck. "I'll take really good care of you."

Niall shuddered and nodded, but not enough to dislodge Harry's head. "I trust you."

Harry kept his hands moving, familiarizing himself with Niall's body for what could be the thousandth time. But this was different. Tonight he was learning Niall's body in a completely new way. Harry's hands made their way down around Niall's hips, and he pulled on them just enough to make the ties around Niall's wrist pull taunt from the headboard. Niall groaned, low in his throat and clenched his fists. 

"Haz," he sighed, asking for something but unsure of what it was.

"Does that hurt?" Harry pulled on Niall's hips again, making Niall's shoulders extend and his back arch.

Niall shook his head where it laid heavy between his shoulders. "Not bad. I don't know yet."

"You know your safe word?"

Niall nodded again and mumbled, "Lucky."

Harry gave Niall's proud cock a tug as reward before moving off the bed and disrobing down to his tight black pants, cock pushing the front seams. He bundled his clothes up and put them in the chair on the wall and then going to their dresser and picking up the intended toy of the night.

When Harry turned around, Niall was moving, antsy from being bound. "Okay?"

Niall nodded. "Want you to touch me."

Harry smiled, glad Niall couldn't see or it would ruin the illusion. "Where do you want me to touch you, Niall?"

Niall tugged on the restraints, only making himself moan with the pull, before licking his lips. "I don't-just. All over, Haz, please."

Harry reached out and smoothed the thick end of the small paddle along Niall's calf, up the back of thigh, to his ass. "Here?"

Niall's body tightened, knees reflexively pushing together on the bed. "Yeah, there's good."

Harry had to keep his chuckles quiet, fondness sweeping over him that Niall would try this for Harry. He moved the paddle into his other hand and instead massaged Niall's cheek in his palm. Niall pushed into the feeling, fingers tight around the binds now. "So cool and soft. I can't wait to feel it when it's hot," Harry mused.

"Babe," Niall started then stopped and collected himself. "Just touch me. Do something. I'm going-I'm losing it right now."

Harry pressed his hand up further, along Niall's spine, to his neck. He massaged small circles where he knew Niall always got tense. Sure enough, Niall sighed and his shoulders fell little by little. "Let me," was all Harry said before his hands were gone and Niall's head lifted back up. 

Harry squeezed Niall's ass cheek again, getting the blood flowing because he read that's good, before bringing his hand down in a sharp, swinging slap. The reaction was jarring, making Harry take a step back. Niall's back curved hard and his knees slid out from under him. He screamed, being cut off halfway when his face fell into the pillow.

Harry didn't think it was too hard of a hit, but Niall always was the one to avoid things like tattoos because he didn't look for extra amounts of pain. Harry was about to word out for the both of them, when Niall shakily lifted back up on his knees and breathed a quiet, "Again."

Harry's mouth fell open, shock glazing over his expression. "Good?" was all he could think to ask. 

"More, Haz. Do it again." Niall was tugging on his ties like he wanted to be closer to Harry, if only by a couple inches. Harry stepped back though and took a minute to take all of Niall in. His face was flushed; he could tell even with he blindfold. His chest was heaving short breaths and matched the color of his face. His whole upper body was shiny with the beginnings of sweat.

But what really made Harry groan was the drops of precome dripping from the twitching head of Niall's cock. The bed under him was stained with it, smeared from where he'd fallen. "Shit," he cursed under his breath and thrusted his hand into his pants just for a moment's relief. He gave himself a few good strokes to take the edge off before moving back to Niall and running his lips over the shell of his ear. "You fucking love it."

It wasn't a question, and Niall didn't have much of an answer. The thrill, the shock, the fire that shot through him as the pain registered was like nothing he'd ever felt. Now he understood why Harry got tattoos, why Liam worked out, why Louis didn't mind getting fouled on the pitch.

The rush was incredible. 

He just nodded to answer Harry and waited as Harry got ready for another blow. The brunet stood up, more sure than the first time, and brought his hand back again. When he saw Niall relax he took the opportunity and landed another hit, on the other side of his ass. Niall kept himself up this time, but barely. His body curled in and he yanked on the binds. He was heaving in heavy pants of air and it was only the second hit. 

He was rocking his hips minutely, like the air would be enough friction to get him off. The smaller boy was so far into this feeling that he knew for sure if Harry laid even a single finger to his cock he'd explode. Who knew pain could feel so good? The remnants of the burn flooding through his veins. The aftershock that sent globs of precome pushing from his slit.

"Again," he begged, voice cracking on the second syllable.

Harry did then, without hesitation. He landed not one but two in quick succession, one on each cheek. Niall started his scream when he laid down the first smack, but it broke off for a split second when Harry gave him the second. Then Niall was moaning, loud and unabashed with his head thrown back.

"More. More," he practically sobbed. "Hazza, I'm so close."

Harry was dumbfounded. This was meant to be more for him than Niall, but now Harry thought he could do this every single night if Niall was going to react like this. He hadn't even used the paddle yet, and might not get to at this point.

"Don't come," he ordered. He wanted to use the paddle on Niall, see how he reacted from it, so he needed Niall to hold out. "Don't come until I've given you ten at least."

Niall shook his head but said, "Okay," in a wet, broken voice.

Harry switched the paddle into his dominant hand and brought it to Niall's cheeks, the light wood standing contrast to Niall's pink skin. "I'm going to spank you with this now, babe."

Niall nodded frantically. "Please."

Harry bit his lip to silence his groan. Niall couldn't see him or touch him, but he'd never been so turn on in his life. Harry brought the small wooden paddle back and spanked Niall with just slightly more force. Niall's fingernails found his opposite wrist and dug in, the pain up there distracting him from the pain down there.

He moaned Harry's name and humped the air twice before pulling on his restraints again. Harry didn't wait, wanting a rhythm now, before spanking his again. Niall only had time to gasp this time before Harry landed another. Then he was giving Niall one after another, stopping every three to smooth his empty hand over the flushed cheeks. 

It was like now that Harry had started Niall forgot about his incessant need to come, or otherwise it was outweighed by the high he felt from the continuous string of spankings. He was still rocking his hips when Harry massaged his skin, but he had gone eerily quiet by the time Harry got to twenty.

The taller boy stopped and went up by Niall's head. It was lolling between his arms, deep, almost silent breaths entering and exiting his lungs, and his moans were more like whimpers now. Harry combed his fingers through Niall's sweaty hair, and Niall perked up at the touch.

"Harry," he got out, but it was slurred, almost like he was drunk. 

Harry set the paddle down on the bed and kneeled with one knee close to Niall's body. He pet Niall's flexed bicep and kissed all along his shoulder and neck. "Where are you?" It wasn't the question he planned on asking, but it seemed like the appropriate one. 

"High," was his lover's answer.

Harry breathed out a satisfied sigh as one hand moved down Niall's body reverently. Niall's muscles and skin moved and twitched under his fingers, hypersensitive to the touch. "Amazing," Harry awed and swiped a finger down from Niall's base to his tip, blunt nail flickering on the lip of Niall's head.

The single, fleeing contact sent Niall over the edge, his breathing catching on his inhale and his body shaking as he climaxed under Harry's protective presence. He felt all the pent up energy from the last almost hour release through his cock before he collapsed on the bed, sprawling in his own cum.

Harry kept touching him, hand and lips caressing his flying body. He was talking to him, but the words were like whispers under the water that Niall was flooded with, the relief cool and washing like an ocean. Soon the words became more distinct and Harry's voice more prominent.

"Babe. Niall? Hey, talk to me." Niall licked his dry lips and opened his mouth twice before a noise came out. "Aye, there we are. Babe, that was...I mean-fuck."

"Was it okay?"

Harry just laughed, a little incredulously. "Are you kidding? I never want to leave this house again. I just want to keep you here like this forever."

Niall shifted, then groaned when he felt the material still around his wrists. "Haz," he acknowledged and yanked gently on the ties. Harry quickly untied him, took off the blindfold, and they curled together on the other side of the bed, out of the wet spot. Niall blinked hard to get his vision back before he pushed back on Harry to get comfortable and noticed the obviously lack of something nudging his arse. "Did you..."

"Yeah...got myself off when you did. You should've-fuck, you should've seen yourself. I don't think you've ever come that hard. I think you got cum on the headboard."

"I haven't. Never like that."

Harry hummed in agreement and curled his arms tighter around Niall's body, making him hiss at the extra rubbing on his worn cheeks. "Oh," Harry realized, "We have to, like-hold on." He rolled away and came back in a few seconds. "Lay on your stomach." Niall did, and Harry squeezed a generous amount of aloe all over the tender flesh. Niall hissed at the cold and then again when Harry started rubbing it in.

"We should do that again," Niall suggested once Harry finished applying the lotion and moved on to just massaging his back. 

Harry caught his gaze and smiled wide. "Really?"

"Yeah," Niall assured.

"Yes. Yeah. Okay, sure." Niall just chuckled and scooted over to lay on Harry's chest, tiredness flooding him instantly. 

"Okay. Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little subby wrecked Niall :))))


	63. Ziam - He's done my bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn finds a whip and convinces Liam to let him use it on him, but only if Liam gets to return the favor. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Pain kink. Whipping. Power play. Slight BDSM. Rimming. Tongue fucking. Wanking. Blow job. Facial. Cum swallowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 1D Day Ziam moment. 
> 
> It's been days and I come back with this filth. What I am?
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Zayn! Stop swinging that around, will ya! You'll put someone's eye out," Paul yelled from his comfortable seat across the room.

"I need a hat!" Zayn exclaimed. "Indiana Jones has a hat. Where's Harry?"

Liam was sat with Niall and eating, but his eyes only left Zayn for moments at a time. They only ever left Zayn for moments at a time, especially lately. Especially after...Liam felt his cheeks flush and his lip flick between his teeth.

Zayn came running over and swung the whip around in the air. "Leeyum, look at this. Cool, right?"

"Very cool, Zee," Liam agreed easily. "But maybe don't actually hurt anyone with it, yeah?"

Zayn licked his lips and leaned in to whisper, "Only if you ask me to. Promise." With that he scampered off, smile wide and contagious, probably to torture Louis with it, and Liam was left with now crimson cheeks and a twitch in his dick.

***

Zayn was whirling the whip around for the cameraman, saying something about Indiana Jones again, while Liam checked his Twitter for a moment. He was just putting his phone away when they called a cut and Zayn turned around with a cheshire grin and a waggle of his brows.

Liam looked from Zayn's twinkling eyes to the whip and back. "No, absolutely not."

"Come on, Li," Zayn begged. "Just once. It'll be fun!"

"For who?!"

Zayn just curled his finger around Liam's pinky and looked at the younger boy in that way that he knew Liam always folded under. "For both of us, if you want to make a deal."

Liam tried, he did...for a whole ten seconds, before giving in. "Fine. One time."

Zayn cheered and hugged him tight and kissed his cheek, and Liam sort of forgot what he just agreed to and started laughing. "Alright let's just get it over with."

Zayn was practically vibrating a couple minutes later, after he'd rounded up another cameraperson because they "just had to get this". He was so excited and Liam found that a little bit hot, that Zayn was this excited to whip Liam's ass. Who knew? But Liam could feel the happiness rolling off Zayn and he started to feel it, too, despite getting the short end of the stick here. At least until later; then they'd even the score somehow. Liam turned around and braced himself, hands gripping onto the front on his jeans.

"Don't hurt someone, Malik!" Paul called to clear his conscience, just in case.

The cameras started rolling and Liam took a deep breath, his desire to see Zayn smiling grossly outweighing his own reservations here. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Come on, then. Give it to me quick." He looked over his other shoulder, to see Zayn better, and the darker boy was practically giddy with it.

Then a short wisp and a small crack and Liam released a stunted, "Ooo," followed by an echo from Zayn. Liam couldn't help his smile. That didn't really hurt all that bad, but Zayn was dancing around behind him, delighted and jumpy. Liam turned to the camera. "He's done my bottom," he barely got out without giggling, while Zayn hopped from foot to foot behind him.

***

Liam backed Zayn up against the wall of their hotel room. "My turn," he relished.

Zayn swallowed heavily and nodded. "Come on, Li."

Liam gripped Zayn's hips in his hands and turned him around before pressing one between his shoulder blades while the other pulled his hips towards him, creating a delicious curve that Liam couldn't help but trail his fingers down. He trailed them all the way down, past his bum, to his own pocket, where he pulled out the coiled up whip.

Liam leaned over Zayn's back, tucking his lips behind Zayn's ear. "One for one." Zayn nodded easily as his fingers curled against the wall. Liam slowly removed his hands from Zayn, leaving his fingers on his lover as long as he could before giving the whip a practice swing.

Zayn heard the sound of whooshing air and groaned low in his throat, eyes squeezing shut. "Just give it to me, Liam."

Liam wanted to make some obnoxious comment about how the tables have turned, but he figured that would break the mood. Instead he gave it one more swing before dangling it loosely in his hand. "Okay, Zee," was his only warning before cracking the whip, a bit harder than Zayn did to him to be fair, against Zayn's jeans. Liam could actually see Zayn small ass squeeze and his hands became fists on the walls.

"Jesus, that's-" He just finished it with a moan as he moved one hand down to palm his bulge. "One more time," he begged.

Liam's mouth fell open at that and he had to clench the end of the whip just for something to hold onto. "Seriously?"

Zayn was nodding the moment Liam spoke. "One more. Then, I need you. Please, Li."

Liam crowded against Zayn, arms wrapping around his body as he kissed the back of his neck and shoulders, whip pressed to his stomach. "Zaynie," he sighed in mild frustration as he pressed his hard on against the seam of Zayn's jeans.

Zayn's hand left his own body and came around to pull Liam impossibly closer. "One more time," he requested again. "Just once."

"Okay, babe," Liam agreed and left Zayn with a kiss to the top of the tattoo behind his neck. He twisted his wrist and gave the whip a lazily twirl before pulling back again and landing it across Zayn's ass.

The response was louder and more involuntary this time, Zayn's moan falling from his throat almost painfully. "Oh, God," he whimpered, mouth pressed, lips open, against the wall. "Again."

"You said one more," Liam tried to sound forceful but all the blood in his brain was currently in his dick and he couldn't muster the strength.

"One more." Liam didn't argue this time. If Zayn wanted it, Liam would give it to him. He'd do anything for Zayn. The whip came across a third time and Zayn actually shoved his hand into his pants and gripped around his base harshly. "Okay, stop, I'll come. Come on, Li."

The noise of clothing disappearing filtered into the heated air. Once Liam made a pile of his clothes, he reached around and pulled Zayn's hand out before undoing his jeans and pulling them down to his knees along with his pants. Zayn's hand found the wall again, but he still couldn't do more than arch back and try to catch his breath.

Liam leaned back and slid his hands over Zayn's hips only to see three bright red strips sprawled across Zayn's cheeks. Liam's prick gave a brutal twitch against his stomach at the sight. Experimentally, he swiped a thumbs across the fresh wound. Zayn gasped and bucked back and then forward.

"Look at them," he awed. "You're so red, and you had trousers on."

Zayn was circling his hips in Liam hands, rubbing across Liam's shaft every few seconds. "Do you like it?"

Liam could hear the honest question and didn't hesitate to drop to his knees behind Zayn and kiss over every inch of red. "I love it." Zayn reached a hand behind himself and curled his fingers into Liam's short hair, pulling him closer to where he wanted him, but Liam pushed against him and licked along one of the raised lines. "Ask for it, Zee." Zayn only whined and pulled him in again. Liam shook off his grip and raked a nail across his cheek, making Zayn cry out and dig his fingers into his own thin thigh. "Ask me for it."

Zayn growled, but relented. "Rim me, Liam. Put your mouth on me, please," he breathed out in relief. Liam gave a firm kiss to one cheek, then the other, before spreading them and licking up from his taint to his hole. Zayn pushed up on his toes and down on Liam's face almost simultaneously. "More," be pleaded.

Liam gave him what he wanted, latching his lips onto Zayn's rim and sucking on the soft, puckered muscle. Zayn loosed a moan as he rocked against Liam's face, holding him firmly in place once again. Liam let himself be held this time, just focusing on keeping Zayn wet and easing his tongue inside.

Zayn entrance opened for him as he pushed the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle. Liam dropped his jaw more so he could push further, lips pressed tight against the valley between his cheeks. Zayn was keeping himself up with just his shoulders now, one hand guiding Liam and the other tugging his cock towards its release.

"Li-fuck, Liam," Zayn tried to warn, but mostly just whined. "Deeper," he begged. Liam moaned and shoved his tongue, flat, into Zayn's hole. Zayn's voice was cracking over his noises now, air coming in uneven pants. "Like that. Oh! Keep going."

Liam snaked his tongue in a wave inside Zayn's velvet walls, licking around and groaning at the heat. He pushed just that little bit further and started to search out the small bundle that would send Zayn over the edge. He pressed his tongue into where he remembered it being, even though he was still learning, and Zayn clenched tight around his tongue.

Liam squeezed his ass cheeks in both hands in satisfaction and did it again. The response was much the same, with the added whine of Liam's name on the older boy's tongue. "So close-shit. I'm-" Zayn's hand closed over his tip as he fisted the leaking head with force. "Shitshitshit-Liam!" Zayn dropped his jaw and moaned his lover's name as he came over his hand and dripped onto the hotel carpet.

Liam pulled his tongue out slowly but sucked on Zayn's rim leisurely until Zayn whimpered and pushed him away. Liam sat back, breathless and covered in saliva, to admire Zayn, crumpled against the wall and trembling. "That was really hot."

Zayn just laughed, tired and voiceless, before turning, kicking off his bottoms, and falling to his knees. He leaned forward and kissed Liam's chest, one pec and then the other, back and forth down his torso, until he reached where Liam was still standing proud against his navel. Zayn took him in his hand and licked from base to tip a couple times, collecting the drops of precome pushing from his slit, before taking him down.

Liam's whole body locked up so he wouldn't buck into Zayn's mouth. Zayn put his free hand on Liam's firm thigh and held on tightly. He hummed as Liam slid further into his mouth, making Liam's toes curl under him. Zayn bobbed his head and moved his hand over the few inches of Liam's shaft that weren't being swallowed.

Liam yanked Zayn off his prick by his hair by let his tip to rest on Zayn's bottom lip as Zayn glanced up at him, dark eyes shining and wet. "Come on," Zayn whispered, fanning hot breath over Liam's cockhead. Liam groaned and wanked himself off into Zayn's open mouth and over his puffy, pink lips.

Zayn closed his eyes but poked his tongue out to catch more of Liam's seed. He swallowed what was on his tongue before licking across his lips and then kissing Liam's still twitching cock. Liam let go of his hair and fell back onto the floor, limbs spread out in exhaustion. Zayn smiled proudly and moved up to straddle his hips, laying down on his chest and resting his head in the spot under Liam's chin.

They caught their breath while Liam rubbed soft, soothing circles over the still warm marks on Zayn's ass, making his breathing hitch with each touch. "I won't whip you all the time," Liam admonished.

Zayn tilted his head and kissed his throat. "I know."

"Only sometimes."

Zayn pressed his smile there, against his birthmark. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: only rim or be rimmed if the person being rimmed is clean (as in washed...and as in clean). That is all. #TheMoreYouKnow


	64. Larry - Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to bring his alpha lunch at work and surprise him with a visit from him and their baby daughter. Louis gets more than one surprise. 
> 
> Top: Louis  
> Bottom: Harry  
> Kink: A/b/o verse. Gay sex. Alpha/omega. Exhibitionism. Office sex. Mpreg. Rimming. Fingering. Multiple orgasms. Coming untouched. Reach around. Bareback. No lube. Panties kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one #sorrynotsorry I haven't gotten to do A/b/o or domestic Larry like at all so indulge me. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry bounced his little eighteen month old on his knee, her big, blue eyes shining back at him and all he could think was 'thank God she got Louis' eyes'. As if Maggie could read her daddy's mind, she reached for Harry with her grabby little hands and murmured, "Papa?"

"Yeah, angel, we're going to see Papa. Just as soon as you finish your snack." Maggie giggled happily and smacked the table next to them, swiping a few of her broken up veggie straws off onto the floor. "Menace," he mused sweetly in her ear. "Just like your father."

Maggie cackled in that high-pitched way that brought out her dimples. Harry melted, wrapping his arms around her pudgy little tummy and squeezing her enough to make her squeak and then laugh. 

"Let's finish up. Papa will love a surprise lunch from his favorite lady." Harry fed Maggie the rest of the salvageable straws before setting her on the floor to wipe up her mess. Afterwards he dressed her in Louis' favorite green dress- _it reminds me of your eyes, love _\- and her yellow sandals. Maggie kicked and floundered through the whole thing, not having a fancy for clothes, but Harry couldn't blame her in that respect. He just blew raspberries onto her stomach until she giggled herself tired and let him finish.__

__They sang along to the radio; well, Harry sang under his breath so he could hear Maggie mumble words that didn't really make sense from her car seat. Once parked, he packed the stroller full of child, food, and his own little surprise for his alpha._ _

__Sasha greeted him in the lobby and said Louis took lunch but hasn't come down. Harry thanked her and took the elevator up to the top floor where Louis' office stood alone at the end with its glass wall overlooking the city and a giant fish tank by his bookshelves, full of exotic fish. The door wasn't even open enough to fit through before Maggie was shouting, "Papa!"_ _

__Harry pushed it open and Louis' head popped up from his laptop, hand stuffed in a bag of pretzels. Harry took a moment to admire the man that chose him, married him, and gave him the beautiful little girl that was wiggling impatiently in her seat. Louis' hair was styled back, quiff tall and a bit dangerous-looking. His suit moved over his body as he stood, forming around his biceps and sliding down his thighs when he walked towards them. Harry steeled himself against the tell-tale wet that always came when he saw his husband._ _

__"What a surprise this is!" Louis unbuckled Maggie first and lifted her up above his head, arms stretched and smile wide. Harry looked on fondly as Louis buried his face in the little flippy ends of Maggie's hair and kissed all over her face as she squealed with delight. Louis put her on his hip and pulled Harry to him. "Couldn't forget my other princess."_ _

__He pressed his fingers to the back of Harry's neck and brought him down for a solid kiss. Harry sighed into his mouth, melting forward to his chest easily. The world shrunk down to just them and their lips. Louis opened Harry's gently and Harry let him._ _

__"Mine, Papa!" Maggie declared and pushed the two apart._ _

__Louis broke the kiss with a bright laugh. He grabbed Maggie's tiny wrist and pressed her hand to his chest. "We share Daddy, remember? So we can both love him all the time."_ _

__Harry bit his lip to contain his grin when Maggie nodded. "I forgot."_ _

__Harry made a sound, something akin to Maggie being delicious, before smushing his lips against her cheek. "Alright, sweetie. Why don't we show Papa our lunches?"_ _

__"Dessert, too!" Maggie exclaimed._ _

__"Dessert?" Louis raised a brow curiously at Harry. "What'd you cook up, babe?"_ _

__Harry flushed pink, skin prickling with heat. "No, uh..." He covered Maggie's ears even as she struggled to free herself. "It's a special dessert. A...sexy dessert."_ _

__Maggie pushed Harry's hands off. "Daddy said he packed it special for you."_ _

__Harry covered his face with a big hand. "I have to stop using euphemisms in front of our daughter."_ _

__Louis laughed heartily and shook his head. "But I love how red you go when she repeats it later," he commented as he thumbed across Harry's hot cheek._ _

__Harry took a long breath, trying to distract from the way his jeans got a bit tighter. "Yeah," he sighed, stuck on how Louis' thumb moved from his cheek to his bottom lip, pulling it down and pressing just barely into Harry's mouth. Harry made a nearly silent sound of need just before Maggie's fingers joined Louis' in his mouth._ _

__Harry sputtered and Maggie giggled. "Daddy ate my hand! That's not nice, Daddy," Maggie scolded but only held the frown for a moment before cracking up._ _

__Louis dug his fingers playfully into Maggie baby fat, tickling her until she shrilled._ _

__"You're hands aren't even clean, Mags. That was gross," Harry reprimanded._ _

__"Not the dirtiest thing that's been in your mouth, love," Louis reminded._ _

__Harry groaned. "Not in front of the children."_ _

__"Children?"_ _

__Harry waved a hand. "Child, whatever."_ _

__Louis just kissed his cheek and went back around his desk, sitting with Maggie in his lap. "Let's see this fabulous lunch." Harry bought out the wraps and pasta salad and sliced oranges. "Woah, you weren't kidding."_ _

__"Just figured you'd be nursing a sack of something salty," Harry gave a pointed look to the half empty bag of pretzels and Louis guilty pushed it away, "so I made sure to make it good."_ _

__Louis forked some salad, chewed it slowly, and sighed, pleased. "Very good."_ _

__"Share, Papa."_ _

__Louis rolled his eyes. "Oh, now you want to share." But he fed her a spiral noodle. Maggie hummed in joy and opened her mouth for another. Harry got out her own bowl and spoon and shoveled a small amount for her._ _

__"You want to feed her."_ _

__"'Course," Louis agreed. "I don't get to give her lunch often."_ _

__Harry nodded, sure that fond was written all over his features. He sat across Louis' desk, his own plate made and content to just watch his two favorite people interact._ _

__Lunch was messy, as is everything that involves Maggie. Louis wiped her sticky fingers and mouth while Harry put the food away. Maggie started lulling even as Louis was wiping orange bits from her hair._ _

__"I'll put her down for her nap on the floor," Harry offered as he reached into the stroller and pulled out a bunch of fluffy baby things. He set up a sort of nest on the floor, complete with Maggie's favorite stuffed mermaid doll, and laid the yawning little one down admist the softness._ _

__Louis was on him as soon as he stood back up, lips sucking on his earlobe. "So what's this dessert I've been hearing about?"_ _

__Harry whined and arched back in Louis' arms, dick twitching under Louis' teasing touch. "It's in the stroller."_ _

__Louis led them back to his desk where he slid Harry onto the dark wood and stood between his legs. "Can I guess first?"_ _

__Harry smiled flirtatiously. "You won't get it," he said confidently._ _

__Louis took that as a challenge if his brow raise was anything to go by. "Is it more food?" Harry shook his head. "Can I put it inside you?" A surprised squeak was Louis' no. "Sad." Harry swatted at him. "Okay...is it lacy?" Harry bit his lip and nodded slowly._ _

__Louis groaned, conscious of his daughter, asleep not ten feet away. "Jesus, Harry. Are you wearing it already?"_ _

__"That's not even the real surprise."_ _

__Louis let his head fall to Harry's chest as he rolled his hips against his husband. "I'm good with just that one."_ _

__"Trust me, it's what's inside them that's important."_ _

__Louis looked up, confusion clear on his face. "If you mean you, babe, I'm quite aware."_ _

__"I said it was in the stroller," Harry reminded._ _

__"Right," Louis said a little distractedly. He was pressed close to Harry, and Harry could smell him, his arousal thick, and his mouth watered for it. "I'll just..." Louis pushed off the desk, and Harry, and reached into the back pouch of the stroller._ _

__"It's in the little blue bag." Louis pulled out a small satin sack and brought it back to them. He untied the ribbons and pulled open the little sack smiling as he looked inside._ _

__"I remember these," he smirked. "Bought these for you like two months ago, while we were on holiday. Thought we ruined them though." He pulled out the bundle and hummed curiously at the hard something wrapped inside._ _

__"We did," Harry chuckled._ _

__Louis untangled the purple lace and cotton and nearly dropped the lot of it. Inside sat a pregnancy test, a little plus sign sitting clearly on the screen. On the white plastic next to it Harry had written **Papa 2.0 xx**. __

__Louis' eyes shot up to Harry's. "Really?" Harry had his pretty, pink bottom lip between his teeth, and he nodded.__

 __

__Louis did drop the stuff then, opting to wrap his arms around Harry and pick him up of the desk. Harry's legs wrapped around his Alpha's waist. Louis squeezed him tight and muffled his joyous laughter in Harry's neck. While his lips were there he started kissing the smooth, warm skin, adding teeth as he realized Harry was holding another one of his children._ _

__Now that he was aware of the fact, he could smell it, the brand new hint of something new growing in him. Louis growled and Harry mewled. He bent over and laid Harry down across his desk. Harry's hands found purchase in Louis' slick hair and soft shirt, his legs hitching up around Louis' waist._ _

__The omega pulled back enough to see his Alpha's blown pupils. "The panties that came in the bag?" Harry started. Louis licked his lips, waiting for the rest of that thought. "I'm wearing them." Louis' eyes fluttered shut and his hips stuttered into Harry's. Harry clenched his slick hole around nothing and felt some of his wet soak into his jeans._ _

__Louis took a slow inhale and shuddered. "Maggie's right there," he reminded._ _

__"Maggie slept through you and a Rover match on the telly yesterday. She won't wake up." Harry was hoping; almost sure, but hoping. Because Louis was hard between his legs and Harry was horny and pregnant and wet and underneath his alpha, who was roaring with pheromones._ _

__Louis' tongue flicked out and licked up the bead of sweat that dropped down Harry's neck. "Come here," he demanded and pulledHarry to the floor behind his desk. He leaned up and yanked his jacket off the chair before laying it down and placing Harry on top of it. His fingers trickled down the line of buttons on Harry's thin top before tucking them under his waistband and popping the buttons on his jeans._ _

__Harry let his head fall back when Louis opened his trousers more and tugged them down his hips. Louis reached a hand between Harry's legs and moaned as two fingers pressed into the damp spot on Harry's pants. "Hmm, Haz. You're always so wet for me."_ _

__Harry spread he legs wider wantonly and swallowed down a moan. "Lou, please," he whispered. Louis went to tug Harry's jeans all the way off, but Harry grabbed his wrist. "Fuck me like this. In case she wakes up."_ _

__Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's hair and tugged to make him lean back so the blue-eyed man could suck a bruise into his skin right above his mating mark. "I thought she wouldn't wake up."_ _

__Harry groaned quietly and pushed Louis up enough to turn around under him. "In case, Lou," he whined._ _

__Louis looked where his legs straddled Harry, his ass was propped in the air and the satin material of his panties were soaked. Louis had to physically wait a moment so he didn't just bury his face in it. Then he wondered what was stopping him and pulled Harry panties down to reveal his slick hole and wet cheeks._ _

__Harry pressed his mouth to his forearm and released a muted sound of want just as Louis spread him open and sucked on his loosening hole. "Oh, God, Lou," Harry whined._ _

__Louis just hummed and lapped up Harry's taste until his lips were sopping with it. Harry rutted against Louis' jacket, his scent from it filling Harry's nose and sending him through his first, shaky orgasm. He clenched Louis' jacket in his fist and pinched his lips together as he soiled another pair of underwear._ _

__Louis didn't stop, didn't ease up even a bit. Instead, he added two fingers in next to his tongue and drank in Harry's muffled pleas as Louis fingered him open wider, helping his natural process along. Harry kept his mouth pressed to his arm while his other hand came around and gripped a handful of his own hair, tugging when Louis bit on his rim playfully._ _

__Harry gasped as he broke his biting teeth away from his skin. "Fuck me, Lou," he begged and bucked back on Louis' face. Louis pulled back and bit harshly on Harry's ass cheek._ _

__"Behave, Harry," he warned._ _

__Harry fell to the floor, except his hips, which Louis still had a firm hold on. The omega nodded eagerly and spread his thighs as much as he could in their confinement. "Please, Alpha," Harry requested, sounding much more collected than he actually felt. "Take me."_ _

__Louis rolled Harry's round ass cheeks in his hands, pulling them apart to admire his pink hole before dragging a thumb along his crack, collecting his slick and sucking his thumb into his mouth. Louis growled lowly at the heady scent and taste of his ready submissive. He could tell just by his slick how close he was again._ _

__"I can't knot you right now, babe," he whispered against Harry's back. Harry whined, his discontent with that news obvious. Louis soothed a hand under Harry's sticky shirt, up his bent spine. "We can't be stuck for twenty minutes if Maggie is right there."_ _

__Harry doesn't quite feel bad for forgetting his daughter was in the room, considering he was hard still and so close to getting Louis' cock. "But-" he inhaled shakily. "I need it," he breathed, desperation clear._ _

__Louis kissed patterns up and down his back, one hand still massaging his ass. "I will later tonight, babe. As soon as Maggie goes down." Louis chuckled. "Plus, it's not like I can get you any more knocked up."_ _

__Harry reeled with the reminder that he was, indeed, already carrying Louis' child right now, this moment, even as he was under his husband and begging for his knot. "Still need it."_ _

__Louis quickly undid his smooth trousers with one hand and pushed them, and his pants, past his hips. He curled over Harry's body and covered his mouth as he pushed into his yielding body. Harry's head fell forward and his moan was barely suppressed by Louis' hands. Louis curled his other arm around Harry's waist, fingers curling around his fleshy hip. "Stop begging, or you'll wake up my baby girl," he warned, almost feral in his need."You'll take what I give you."_ _

__Louis pushed harshly into Harry's body, thrusts choppy and deep as he forced himself and his husband to stay quiet because they were still very much in his place of work and across the room from their sleeping daughter. Louis drowned his moans in Harry's hair while Harry's kept building, filtering through his fingers. Louis rested his cheek on Harry's heaving back and looked over to see the reason for their current position._ _

__Harry's purple lace panties and pregnancy test were laying on the floor next to them. Louis grabbed the lingerie and brought it to Harry's face. "Open up," Louis ordered as he took his hand away._ _

__Harry moaned when he saw the material flashed through his teary eyes and he dropped his jaw. Louis shoved the panties inside and Harry tested them out with a whine. Satisfied, Louis laid his forearms on either side of Harry's chest and rabbited into his body. Harry clawed the carpet and dripped slick down Louis' dick and on his jacket beneath him._ _

__Louis had to constantly remind himself that Harry was already pregnant, that he'd done his job, so he didn't build his knot. Heat was licking at the base of spine and he knew if Harry kept whimpering and clenching like he was, Louis would come undone in minutes. "Oh, baby," Louis cooed and bit down on Harry's back, making his omega sob into his panties. "Make me so hot. I'm close."_ _

__Harry moaned his agreement and rolled back to take more of Louis. Louis quickly brought a hand between them and squeezed his base to fend off his knot once again. He just had to remember he'd be able to take his husband properly later tonight. Louis slid his hand from his own dick to Harry's, now free from its containment and bouncing steadily between his legs._ _

__Harry keened at the touch and pressed his feet against Louis' shins as he came again, all over Louis, jacket and hand. Louis stilled himself deep in his husband's body and shot his seed inside him. He came long and hard while he rubbed over Harry's occupied, but still flat, stomach._ _

__He managed to only gasp and not yell as he rode out the aftershocks of coming before he pulled out and fell on the floor next to Harry, who collapsed just barely out of the way of his release. Louis slung a lazy arm around him and pulled him close, hand immediately finding his stomach and rubbing gentle circles there. "We're pregnant again."_ _

__Harry pulled the spit-wet panties from his mouth. "Weren't even trying. I just take your knot so well." Harry smiled dopily and laid back against Louis' shoulder._ _

__Louis groaned tiredly and bit his shoulder. "Stop that. I still haven't knotted you, and I'm dying to, so don't push me."_ _

__Small, sleepy sounds started up in the far corner of the room. Harry looked down at himself and groaned in frustration. "I'm gross."_ _

__"You smell amazing," Louis corrected. "Fix yourself. I'll get her." He tucked his still softening dick back in his trousers and grabbed a wipe from the stroller, cleaning his hands and face, before going over to where Maggie was swiping at her face with uncoordinated hands. "Hey, princess," he greeted and picked her up._ _

__Maggie just slumped her head on his shoulder and wrapped her short, tubby arms around his neck. "Morning, Papa."_ _

__"It's not morning. It's after nap time."_ _

__"Oh...can I have snacks?"_ _

__Harry appeared behind the duo with a plasticware of Cheerios and a sippy cup of organic apple juice. Maggie reached for the juice first and sucked it down greedily. Louis placed her in her stroller and placed the Cheerios in the cup holder before turning back to Harry. His hair was a muck and his cheeks were flush, and Louis nearly took him back to the floor._ _

__"I can see what you're thinking, dirty man," Harry chided, but held something out the Louis. Louis took it and saw the little satin drawstring bag Harry's surprise came in. Harry leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Both pairs are in there. Don't pop a knot before you come home to me."_ _

__Louis couldn't seem to get a full breath in before he realized he was alone and gripping the sack so tight his fingers were white._ _


	65. Ziam - First Time (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Liam got caught feasting on Zayn's ass, they haven't been allowed to see other, much less follow up their first time together. But Liam can't hold out anymore and Zayn can be quiet, he promises. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Dirty talk. Rimming. Tongue fucking. Maturbation. Coming untouched. Coming on someone. Slight exhibitionism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two that I never intended to make but hey *shrugs*
> 
> Less than 10 shots to go before we're done and then I'll start putting together the best of the best. I've got the ones from Vol I mostly picked but I'll pick from this Volume once it's done so yall can put your votes in!!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

[This is for the lovely and talented MickeyD! Happy Birthday superstar!!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D)

 

Zayn sat up against his headboard, music playing lowly in his headphones and journal on his lap. He was currently lamenting about how it had been two weeks, three days, and six hours since he'd last seen his boyfriend. If Liam was still his boyfriend. He certainly wasn't according to his parents. But honestly, Liam's opinion was all that mattered.

He'd just started on some cartoon version of Liam in a green lantern outfit when he heard a light rap of something on glass. He unconsciously ignored it until he heard it again and looked up to see said personal superhero tapping his knuckles against his window. Zayn quickly pulled the sheets back, revealing just the small pants and worn t-shirt he used as night clothes as he walked over and unlocked the window. They pushed it up together and Liam surprised Zayn by leaning over the threshold and pressing a quick, solid kiss to Zayn's lips.

"Christ, Zee. I've been losing it without you." Liam started ducking under the window to get in before Zayn was even aware of it and he fumbled back.

"Liam," Zayn awed. "What are you doing here?"

Liam shut the window behind him. "Couldn't take it anymore. I tried to respect your parent's punishment, even though we didn't do anything wrong," he noted definitively and kissed Zayn's cheek, "but I'm going insane. I can't even text you and make sure you're alright." Liam pulled him into a hug. "You're alright, yeah?"

Zayn chuckled fondly but wrapped his arms around his obviously-still-boyfriend. "I mean, I miss you, but mostly I'm just lonely." He pulled back and kissed Liam's ready lips a few short times. "I was just worried you'd give up on us."

Liam made a disgruntled sound then, and combs his fingers into Zayn's hair while Zayn held him securely around the waist. "I couldn't. I love you too much."

"But my parents-"

"Are good people, but they can't tell you who to love," Liam reasoned. "You do love me, yeah?"

"Enough to worry me sometimes," Zayn admitted.

Liam stole a kiss in gratitude. "Then, no, I could never give up on us."

Zayn breathed a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding and pulled Liam back with him as he sat on the edge of his bed. Liam went with him easily and stood between his legs when Zayn parted them. His hands landed on Zayn's shoulders and he massaged his thumbs into the knots that had built up through anxiety.

"My parents are out in the living room watching TV I think. I'm not really talking to them right now."

"I wish they'd just let me talk to them, try to explain." Liam slid a hand up Zayn's neck and into his hair. He always loved Zayn's hair; especially when it was washed and soft at the end of the day, like it was now.

"Wouldn't matter. They're still angry, said that I disrespected my family."

"By loving me," Liam assumed.

"They love you. Always did. That was the only reason that they were even remotely okay with me being with you."

"But..."

Zayn leaned forward and rested his forehead on Liam's stomach. "It's just-It's one thing to hear your son say he's gay and another to actually see it for yourself."

Liam hummed his understanding but pulled Zayn back and pushed him to lay down on his bed, legs still hanging off the end. "Well I'm not mad they know for sure. I wish they wouldn't have walked in," Liam made a regretful face at that, "but you being gay, being with me, isn't something that's going away." The brunet climbed onto the bed and bracketed Zayn's hips with his knees. "At least now they know."

"Yeah," Zayn signed and ran his hands up the line of Liam's thighs. "Plus, any chance of this gay thing being a phase disappeared that first time."

Liam pressed his lips to contain his smile. "Yeah?"

Zayn nodded, darker skin going slightly pink. "Two weeks is a long time. Especially now that I know what I'm missing." Zayn's hands travelled from the slope of Liam's hips to the waistband of his loose shorts.

"Missed you, too, Zee. I didn't even get to finish eating you out last time."

Zayn groaned quietly and pulled Liam down by his shirt to kiss him. Liam held himself up with one hand so the other could venture under Zayn's thin tee. He thumbed across one nipple then the other, back and forth while he mouthed at Zayn's sharp jaw. Zayn bucked up against Liam's ass, letting him feel the hard line of his cock in his pants. Liam trailed his hand down Zayn's torso and under his waistband, toying with the trim hair at the base of Zayn's hard dick.

"Are you going to let me finish this time?"

Zayn clenched his fingers in the cotton of Liam's shirt and nodded eagerly. "Please, Li."

"But you have to stay quiet this time."

"I promise," Zayn agreed quickly. "Just-" He pushed Liam by the shoulders down until he got the message and dropped to the floor on his knees. Zayn could still remember with radiating clarity the feeling of Liam's tongue the first time, wet and invading in the best way. Zayn wiggled out of his pants, letting them fall off the edge of the bed.

Liam pulled Zayn's bum to the edge of the bed and pushed his thighs apart. "Grab a pillow for me, babe," Liam requested and Zayn fumbled blindly, too turned on to simply look where his hand was flailing, for a pillow before he snatched one and nearly threw it at Liam. Liam tapped Zayn's thigh and helped him lift his hips off the bed while he pushed the pillow under him. Zayn shrugged his shirt off and bundled it up behind his head to keep it lifted so he could watch at Liam mapped out the curve of Zayn's ass cheek to his balls with his lips.

When Liam's lips disappeared from sight Zayn let his head fall back to enjoy the moment when Liam spread him open and pressed his mouth to Zayn's tight rim. Zayn's toes curled into the duvet hanging down from his mattress and his hands clutched onto whatever material was around him. Liam opened his mouth more to get Zayn as wet as he could with his tongue. He licked in slow, teasing circles along the edge of Zayn's ring of muscle, dipping in when he needed more of a taste.

Zayn brought his feet up on the bed so he had leverage to push down on Liam's face, but it still wasn't enough. "Wait, Li, hold on."

Liam pulled back, mouth and chin shiny with saliva and breath short. "What's wrong?"

Zayn groaned and flipped onto his stomach, on his toes, with his ass in Liam's face. He reached a hand back and urged Liam back towards him. "Need it like this."

Liam relented and pushed his cheeks apart again to flick his tongue fleetly back and forth over Zayn's hole. Zayn clenched against his tongue and rocked against his face. Liam moaned and buried his face between Zayn's tan cheeks. He pushed his tongue just enough to dip inside. He didn't push past his tight ring, instead just let the muscle contract around the wet tip. Zayn was rocking his hips constantly now, trying to take Liam deeper and making these needy whimpering sounds that had Liam pressing the front of his shorts.

He let go of one cheek and made sure to keep curling his tongue just inside Zayn as he reached a hand down and stuffed it inside his pants. He got a grip on himself and tugged surely, matching the rhythm of his tongue. He dipped it in and out, deeper each time, until he was spreading Zayn's body open with it. Liam moaned when Zayn's fingers scratched at his scalp, fisting his cock hurriedly.

"Li, more. I'm-" Zayn bit down on a moan and buried his face in the bed. He knew he couldn't afford another surprise walk-in from his parents right now. He put all his strength into smashing Liam's face further into his ass, uncaring if he could properly breath, and rutting the tip of his cock against the edge of the bed.

Liam curled his tongue into a long U and pressed the rest of the way, the warmth of Zayn's deepest parts pressing against his tongue and making him dizzy with desire. He couldn't stop himself then; he ate Zayn out with gusto, dirty and needy and perfect. He was licking over Zayn's prostate almost constantly and the rewarding sounds Zayn muffled in the duvet made up for the sore ache of his jaw.

Zayn rose up on his toes and arched more, thrusting harshly against the bed and then back on Liam's face. Liam was just pumping himself haphazardly now, sure that his orgasm was moments away, if the burn in his gut was anything to go by. Zayn curled the hand not in Liam's hair into his own and cried out against the sheets as he shook and came across his bed and on the floor.

Liam moaned at the vice grip on his tongue and tongue fucked Zayn through his release before standing up and jacking himself off over Zayn's back. He groaned Zayn's name and tried to keep his eyes open to see his spunk splash across the caramel skin of Zayn's back and ass, the white a stark contrast and very much a turn on. Once the aftershocks waned, Liam fell next to Zayn's loose form on the bed.

Zayn brought a hand up and tiredly patted Liam's chest. "Wow," he panted and Liam just laughed lowly, out of breath.

"That good, huh?"

Zayn smiled and shifted to kiss Liam's shoulder. "Better." Liam pulled one of Zayn's thighs over his lap and snuggled against his neck while his heart slowed to the barely contained shimmer it always had in Zayn's presence.

"Zayn?"

"Shit," Zayn mouthed and the pair scrambled around for a moment before Liam just decided to hide in Zayn's closet, at which he rolled his eyes, while Zayn grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He answered the door but kept it close to his body, just open enough. "Mum," he greeted, awkward smile hopefully coming off well.

"It's dinner time. Why are you in a towel?"

Zayn shrugged. "I was just going to shower. I smell like stale sleep."

"Well, maybe if you came out of your room and talked to us, you wouldn't smell like you've been cooped up in here for days," Trisha suggested.

Zayn just sighed and nodded. He place an easy hand on his hip and landed smack in a small glob of him own cum. He was suddenly reminded of the painting on his back. "Right, Mum." He thumbed behind himself. "So I'll just shower and then dinner, yeah?" Trisha nodded and put a motherly hand on his cheek before walking away.

Zayn shut the door with a breath of relief and quickly used the towel to wipe off what he could reach. Liam came out from the cracked open closet door and smiled. "I could see the cum from over there," he bragged as he walked over to his boyfriend.

"Yeah and my mum almost got an eyeful of it. I need to shower. Now."

Liam followed Zayn into the bathroom, playing fingers into the leftover seed as they walked, making Zayn smack his hand away. Instead, Zayn turned and draped his arms around Liam's shoulders. "I want you to stay here with me."

"I want to, too. But we have time."

Zayn nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to have all my firsts with you."

Liam smiled coyly. "First sixty-nine. First time topping." Zayn moaned at that. "First time at my place."

"Stop," Zayn complained. "Let me be. I have to go eat dinner with my parents and I'll already be thinking about your tongue. Let's not add your dick into the mix."

Liam just chuckled and pressed a cocky kiss to Zayn's lips. "Oh you'll be thinking about my dick. Especially since you know I'll be thinking about yours."

Zayn pushed Liam out of the bathroom and shut the door as he said, "Stop! You're the worst Liam Payne." Zayn heard his boyfriend's laugh fade as he climbed out the window into the darkening night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: my last chapter of my fic Backfire goes up today!!! Wow! 
> 
> Xoxo


	66. Zouis - Easy Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a weak spot for his boyfriend. Good thing Zayn has one for him, too. They can't resist choosing each other over the rest of the world sometimes. 
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Louis  
> Kinks: small age difference, high school!Louis, footballer!Louis, slight dom!Zayn, power play, gay sex, rimming, rim job, fingering, no lube, bareback, helping hand, coming in someone, nipple play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they've been slow coming lately but here's another anyway. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis was squashed in the middle of a hoard of people; teammates, friends, schoolmates, strangers. Zayn watched from just outside the cusp and waited for the momentum to die down. Once Louis was visible again Zayn called, "Lou, baby," and Louis' head snapped to the sound. His grin got impossibly wider as he nearly skipped the couple yards towards his boyfriend. 

"Did you see me?!" Louis yelled excitedly as he launched himself into Zayn's arms, Zayn keeping them firmly around his waist to keep him in the air while they hugged. 

"Of course I did, little one. Wouldn't have missed it." Zayn kissed the sweaty line of Louis' scruffy jaw before setting him down. 

"I think the scouts were impressed," Louis gushed.

"As they should be. I'm quite impressed as well," Zayn murmured into Louis' ear and slid a hand up the line of Louis' slick shirt. He bit softly on the fleshy lobe. "Care to impress me in private?"

Louis groaned and clenched his hands in Zayn's t-shirt. "Yeah."

"Tommo!" A few teammates approached and Louis turned to face them while Zayn kept his hold firm on Louis' hip. "Celebrate? We're going out and our MVP has to be there."

Zayn slipped a hand under Louis' shirt and dipped the tips of fingers just under Louis' waistband. He saw the teammates' eyes flick to the action and Zayn smiled possessively. He leaned down to whisper, "I have a celebration of my own planned, Lou."

Louis stuttered for a moment, trying to compose his thoughts, before shaking his head. "I've got plans, mates, but thanks." Zayn pressed his smug smile into Louis' neck.

Zayn waved a hand to the other boys and tugged Louis away with a, "Thanks anyway." Louis ducked into Zayn's hold as they walked back to the locker room. Zayn waited outside the door while Louis showered off and changed into trackies and a jumper. He reemerged with wet hair and a giddy grin. "Ready?" Zayn asked and Louis nodded. 

They headed back to Zayn's flat since Louis' parents would be home tonight. Perks of having an older boyfriend. Louis flicked the switch on the lights once he and Zayn got inside, dropping his bag by the door. His parents wouldn't be calling for his whereabouts for a while since he always went out after a win. 

Zayn shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the back of a chair before lacing his fingers with Louis' and pulling him down the hall to his bedroom. Louis kicked off his shoes on the way and kept pushing once Zayn stopped walking until they were pressed together standing against the end of the bed. 

"You were the best player out there today," Zayn assured. 

"I have a good team," Louis countered. 

Zayn slid both hands over the swell of Louis' ass and gripped the back of his thighs. "You're the star." Louis just blushed as Zayn picked him up just enough to turn them around and let Louis fall back onto the bed. Louis bounced once and scooted up the duvet a little while Zayn pulled off his clothes. Louis did a scan of every new piece of naked form as it came. 

Zayn stood at the end in just his pants and crossed his arms over his chest. "And you're wearing clothing because..."

Louis laughed and hurried out of his clothing under Zayn's watchful eye. When Louis was approvingly nude, Zayn pulled him back down to the edge of the bed by his ankles, the duvet sliding with him. Louis yelped in surprise and then giggled as he set the bottoms of his feet on Zayn's chest, knees bent up by his stomach. 

"You looked so good in your footie kit, baby." Zayn wrapped tender fingers around Louis' ankle and brought his foot up to kiss the arch. "Everyone out there wanted you, but you blew a kiss to me after every goal." He ghosted his lips from the heels of his foot to his big toe and back. "You know who you belong to."

Louis' toes curled against Zayn's pec and he nodded. "Belong to you, Zayn."

"Of course you do, princess. No one makes you feel like I do."

"No one," Louis agreed easily and ran an idle hand over his own chest, thumbs flicking across his pert nipples. "Touch me, Zee."

Zayn slid both of Louis' ankles into his hands, long, thin fingers wrapping around the delicate bone and skin, so he could fold Louis in half as he leaned down towards him. Louis groaned at the stretch and then sighed as Zayn let his legs bend over his shoulders at the knee when he let go of his ankles to hold himself up on the bed, inches from Louis' face. "Don't order me around, Loubear."

"Sorry," Louis gasped and teased his hands down the front of Zayn's tattooed chest. "Please, Zayn. Please touch me."

"I don't think I will just yet. Want to here you really beg for it first."

Louis pressed his head back into the pillow and moaned, nails curling into the soft muscles of Zayn's stomach. Zayn grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed next to his head one by one, making Louis whine at the hold. "You act so sassy, Lou. You act like your in charge. When really we both know who calls the shots." Zayn closed the small space between them and kissed Louis' lips roughly. "Don't we?" Louis bit down on a moan and nodded, but Zayn wanted more. "Say it, Lou. Tell me who's in charge."

"You are," Louis gasped out. "Always you, Zayn."

Zayn hummed in approval and kissed him again before moving down the smooth line of his neck to his decorated collar bones. "Very good," he praised. "Now that we've established the rules, how about I actually get to your reward for playing so well today on the pitch?"

"Yes, please," Louis requested. 

"What do you want?" Zayn asked. "My hands?" He squeezed tighter on Louis' wrists. "My mouth?" He ducked his head and sucked one of Louis' pebbled nipples between his lips. Louis keened and arched off the bed. "My cock?" Zayn ground his hips down against Louis' ass, hard prick sliding against his cheeks. 

"Shit-fuck me."

"Watch your mouth, baby." Zayn emphasized his disapproval with a sharp bite to Louis' nipple, pulling a light-headed whine from the curvy boy. "Your good day doesn't exempt you from the rules."

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I need your-Zee."

"My what?"

"Your-" Louis shook his head, hair swishing against the bed. "I don't care-your mouth-cock. Please!"

Zayn just laughed, a fond, quiet sound, and rolled his hips against Louis again. Louis' hands grappled for Zayn but they were still pinned to the bed. "How about, since you were so good today, I give you everything."

"Yes!" Louis agreed quickly. "Everything from you."

"Let's start by opening you up, yeah?"

"Fu-I...yes," he sighed finally, giving up on full sentences. 

Zayn slid down Louis' body to kneel on the floor in front of the bed, and Louis' legs fell slowly with him so they stayed slung over his shoulders and Zayn was nestled between his legs. Zayn bent Louis' legs so his feet were planted on his shoulders and his knees were spread, unveiling Louis' tight hole for him. 

Louis' hips unconsciously wiggled at the new, cool air that caressed his most intimate area. Zayn leaned forward and licked a teasing tongue across Louis' rim. Louis huffed and tried to shift closer, and Zayn allowed him, pulling his cheeks apart more and burying his face in Louis' ass. Zayn felt him clench against his tongue, making him push further, breaching the tight ring. 

Louis' rim opened for Zayn's tongue, molding around the wet intrusion. Zayn flattened his tongue and pushed in deeper, fucking Louis in slow, thorough thrusts. Zayn brought a hand to his mouth and licked around a finger before pushing it in alongside his tongue. Louis fisted the sheets and moaned at the new stretch. Zayn pumped his finger and tongue in and out with enough rhythm to have precome leaking onto Louis' stomach. 

Louis carded one hand through Zayn's hair, fingers clenching each time Zayn reached almost to his prostate. Zayn brought his other hand around and wrapped Louis' pulsing dick in a loose fist. Louis shot off the bed and fucked into Zayn's hand desperately.

"Come on, Zayn," Louis pleaded. "Please fuck me!"

Zayn chuckled, air tickling Louis' puffy ring of muscle as he pulled his tongue out. He kept his finger inside, moving lazily as he got up and moved back over Louis' body, Louis' legs moving back with him. "Can't help yourself, can you?" Louis threw an arm around Zayn's neck and pulled him into a heated snog. Louis felt the tops of his thighs press against his stomach and Zayn's tip against his hole. 

"Zayn," he groaned. "Need you inside me."

Zayn took hold of his base and teased his head back and forth along the valley between Louis' cheeks. "How bad do you want me, love? Need me to fill you up? Do you hate how empty you are?"

Louis was squirming, restless and needy. "Yes, Zayn, please! I need to come so bad!"

"Ask me nicely," Zayn murmured against Louis' cheek. 

Louis whined but took a deep breath. "Zayn-Zayn, please! Please fill me up." There was a wet hitch to Louis' voice now, almost a sob. 

Zayn kissed the inside of Louis' thigh, sucking a dark mark, as he pushed inside in one, smooth motion. Louis sucked in a shallow breath once Zayn' was pressed into him. "Yes," he sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Zayn's body. 

Zayn rolled his hips and felt the warm sheath of Louis' walls constrict around him. "Fucking perfect, Lou," Zayn grunted through clenched teeth as he thrusted in again. Louis pushed his ass down as Zayn took up a sharp rhythm. Louis gasped with every hit to his prostate; he clenched hard with every ounce of friction.  

They moved together like two knowing lovers do, working to get each other there. Zayn moved in circles like Louis liked, and Louis dug his fingers into Zayn's back to give him that little bit of pain that always sent him reeling.

Zayn's movement became frantic as he felt that impossible tightening coming on quickly. "Lou, baby." Zayn moved one hand down to grip Louis' hip and the other stroked Louis to a shaking scream of Zayn's name as he came across his own stomach. Zayn got a few more uneven thrusts in before spilling into his boyfriend with a drawn out moan. 

Louis kept his hips moving against Zayn, pulling the last of his release out of him, before Zayn pulled out with a breathy laugh and laid kisses along both of Louis' calves and ankles. Once he'd deemed them worshipped he drop them gently off his shoulders and straddled Louis' hips, sitting on the bed. Louis smiled slowly, still groggy from his orgasm, and massaged his hands into Zayn's tired thighs.

"Best celebration ever," Louis panted. Zayn laughed and leaned down to kiss his agreement into Louis' lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many more to go in this Volume. Then III will come soon enough (after a small break for me of course). Same thing as last time: all reqs will shift over to the next Volume if unfulfilled. 
> 
> Yay!


	67. Niam - Tune Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall accidents breaks Harry's bike and they have to take it in to probably the most attractive mechanic on the planet. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: uh....flirting. Literally nothing sexual happens. You'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niam one. I decided I LOVE writing Niam!!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"This is a bad idea, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't worry so much. It's easy. You've driven a car. You've ridden a bicycle." Niall nodded in agreement. "So, this should be easy. And I'll be sitting right behind you."

Niall eyed the motorcycle warily. "If you say so."

"There we go," Harry cheered and clapped Niall on the back. "Hop on."

Niall took a deep breath and rolled his eyes before swinging a leg over and settling down on the bike. The handlebars sat in a good position for his arms, the seat was comfortable. "Not so bad."

"See? Alright," Harry got on the bike behind him and curled his arms around Niall's waist, "let's take it for a spin."

"If I break it, you can't blame me."

Harry squeezed around him. "You won't break it. You've been practicing.

"Yeah, going ten feet."

"So, go ten more feet, and then ten more."

Niall sighed like Harry was testing him greatly, but started the bike and nonetheless. He put his foot on one pedal and revved the engine just a little as he let the clutch go. It jerked forward before Niall lifted up the other foot and they were off. Niall could feel his pulse racing in his throat and Harry's firm hold around him, but the wind and the adrenaline kept him from feeling much else. 

They rounded a bend on the smooth, deserted road and Niall was too focused on the way the sun looked over the ridge and accidentally killed the engine. They rolled to a stop in moments and Niall groaned when he tried to start it and it merely gurgled at him. He took off his helmet and angrily flipped the kickstand down before getting off after Harry. 

"I told you I would break it!"

Harry already had his phone out. "Don't worry about it, Niall. I'll just called someone to take us to my place and they'll have it fixed in no time." Harry came over and pet a loving hand over the sharp paint job as his phone rang. "I need a tow for my bike."

Niall gripped his hands into his hair in frustration as Harry handed out their location and hung up. He pushed the heavy metal contraption further off the road before sitting down next to it. Niall paced in front of the bike and Harry. 

"I'm sorry. How are you not angry? I broke your baby."

"Niall," Harry said sternly to calm him. "The first week I had it I broke off a foot pedal. I've replaced the fuel line twice." Harry shrugged. "Stuff happens."

Niall seemed at least mildly placated by that because he settled on the side of the road next to Harry and waited for the tow truck. 

It was fifteen minutes and two drawling stories from Harry later when the tow truck arrived and lugged Harry's bike onto the back of the truck while the boys slid in the front. The silence was awkward at first, but good ol' Harold couldn't let anyone walk away without talking about their breakfast. So, by the time they got to Harry's shop, the driver was giving Harry a hug and telling him he will definitely try that recipe. 

They rolled the bike up to the garage just as a small brunette girl greeted them. "He knows you're coming, Harry. Take it in." Harry gave his thanks and pushed it under the roofing with Niall close behind. 

Harry pushed it up to where a mechanic was hunched over in a dirty uniform, facing the other wall, and rifling through his tool box. "It wasn't me this time," Harry started by way of greeting. 

The mechanic gave a small laugh in response as he stood up and turned around. "I don't believe that for a second." Niall almost knocked the bike over looking for something stable to hold himself up. His eyes travelled from short, mess quiff to round, indulgent puppy eyes, down his broad shoulders to his wide chest. Niall closed his eyes against the urge to move further and shook his head of those thoughts. 

"I swear. It was this one actually." Harry pointed over to Niall. 

"Is this one going to open his eyes or do I have to guess what color they might be?" Niall realized they were talking about him and his eyes popped open. "Blue? Should've guessed."

Niall fumbled for something, anything, to say that wasn't completely inappropriate. He ran a hand through his hair. "I've heard they turn gray when I'm turned on."

Harry's loud cackle was the first thing to break the thick silence after Niall's declaration. Then it was the mechanic's blinding smile. "Well," he took a step closer and looked straight into Niall's eyes, "they're still pretty blue. Does that mean I'm not doing it right?"

Niall swallowed down his offer to show him how to do it right and just shook his head instead. "I just have really great self-control."

Liam's eyes flicked down and back up before he smirked. "I see that."

Niall looked down as well and noticed for the first time the semi that had grown just from looking at the greasy car man. While Niall stuttered and covered himself, Harry guffawed loudly and clapped Niall on the shoulder. Once Niall was sufficiently red and Harry was wheezing for air, Liam calmed him and turned to his bike. 

"Want to tell me what happened?"

Niall took the moment to quickly run out of the shop and inhale some fresh air. He could hear the casual exchange and wondered how many times Harry had broken his bike if he'd been here enough to be on good terms with the employees. At least the guilt wasn't in the forefront of his mind anymore. 

He took two preparatory breaths and headed back in to find the mechanic on his knees on a padded mat with Harry's bike opened and unguarded in front of him. He didn't look up when Niall came back in, but Harry did, coming over to pull Niall into a hug. 

"Don't worry about it. I crushed on Liam for a while when I first met him."

"Liam," Niall repeated in a whisper. 

"Yeah, great guy. Pretty sure he's straight though." 

"Oh." 

"I mean, he didn't send any sort of signals when I tried so I think so."

Niall nodded easily, if not a little put down by the news, but hey, Liam wasn't even all that great. It's not like he was suddenly unzipping his uniform to push it off his shoulders and let it hang from his waist, leaving only a thin white vest to cover what Niall could now clearly see was trained-for muscles. Niall didn't even look...like at all. 

But if Liam caught him looking then whatever. 

He snapped his attention back to Harry and ask him how long this would take. "Actually, a while I think. I was going to walk down the street and grab us something to eat."

"I'll come."

"No," Harry urged. "Stay. I'll be right back." Niall couldn't decide if the cheshire grin was in his imagination or not as Harry left with a flick of a wave. 

Niall looked around the shop like it was suddenly of great interest to him, even though he probably couldn't name two tools in the whole garage. He'd just made it to some sort of metal saw when Liam piped up. "Don't touch anything. Can't have you getting hurt."

Niall scoffed. "I can handle myself, thank you."  

Liam glanced up from the bike and leveled Niall with a look before giving him a small smile and nodding. "I believe you. But please," he waived Niall over to him," a wrench monkey doesn't touch another man's tools. If you're going to snoop come play with my stuff."

Niall almost choked on the invitation and had to physically hold himself back from giving some knee-jerk, filthy retort. "Yeah, okay," he decided on instead. He came over and leaned against the table full of tools next to Harry's bike and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, I'd ask you what I did to it, but I wouldn't have any idea what you're saying anyway."

Liam laughed kindly, eyes crinkling up with the sound. "Basically you just got overexcited and shocked it. Not a huge deal, but more a pain to fix."

"Well, sorry for it anyway."

Liam nodded cordially. "Happens to the best. We all get too excited with new toys sometimes."

Okay now, Niall could've sworn that was intentional flirting. One can only take so many thinly-veiled insinuations in a two minute time span. But Liam was still intently looking at the bike and gave no hint that he meant it other than mechanically. Niall sighed out a long-suffering sound and let his head fall back on his shoulders. 

"Am I boring you?"

Niall popped his head back up. "What? No!" He came over and crouched down beside Liam. This close the definition in his arms was unmistakable. Niall took a long moment to tear his eyes away. When he did, Liam was looking at his with a raised brow. "I'm just having a really great day," Niall explained lamely.

Liam nodded in consideration. "I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do to help?"

Niall wanted to just tackled Liam to the floor right then, rip his clothing to literal shreds, and show him how great his day could be. But instead, he shrugged and sat down on his bum on the mat Liam was kneeling on. "I wish," he muttered. 

"Wish what?" Liam caught it and asked. 

Niall groaned internally. "Nothing. Just-nothing."

Liam twisted hard with a wrench and looked sideways at Niall. "So, Harry..."

Awesome. Great. So Liam was gay, but he was interested in Harry. Awesome! Great! "What about him?"

"Are you two..."

Us two. "What? No. He's like my-no."

"It's just, I know-" Liam dropped his current tool back in his toolbox and turned to sit and face Niall. "He was pretty clear with what he wanted when we met."

The last thing Niall wanted to hear about was Harry hitting on Liam. And Liam flirting back. "Yeah he's a pretty...straight forward guy."

The pun wasn't lost on Liam. He laughed and a hand landed on Niall's knee. "Point is, I figured I'd take a note from his book. Straight forward and all."

Niall nodded in annoyance. "He'd like that."

Liam's hand shifted, moved so just the tips of his fingers were touching Niall's folded leg. "In the spirit of Harry-"

"Talking about me. I see tons is getting done." Liam and Niall both turned to see Harry with two bags of food. "Fast friends, then?"

Niall jerked up to his feet and grabbed one bag from Harry. "Finally. Took you long enough." The comment was unnecessarily snappy, but Niall was honestly just relieved he didn't have to hear Liam gush about Harry's emerald eyes or something. 

"It was only like ten minutes." Harry gave Niall a confused look as the blond went over to an empty table and laid out his food. "What's his problem?" Harry asked Liam, who was looking past him at Niall was something like hurt on his face. 

"Nothing," he echoed Niall's earlier sentiment.

"Okay..." Harry looked between them with a worried crease to his brow. "How much longer, Li?"

Liam focused back of the bike. "Not too long, I just need to..." he trailed off and went inside the garage's office to grab another tool. 

Harry came and let his food drop on the table next to Niall. "What happened? I've literally never seen Liam frown before. Not even when I asked him if I could use one of his bungee cord things as bondage material."

"Bet he'd love that," Niall scoffed. 

"Okay, see what is up? I told you that I'm pretty sure he's straight. You can't be mad at him for it."

"He's not straight, Harry."

Harry's face brightened. "No? Are you sure? I'm not normally wrong."

"He's into you, Haz!"

Niall heard the sound of metal hitting the floor and both boys turned to see Liam holding his foot and wincing, a heavy tool on the floor next to him. 

Great. Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a teaser. I've decided to make this a mini fic and post it separately. I'll let yall know when I do. 
> 
> Whoop!


	68. Lilo - Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets bullied at school and Liam is there to save him. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: no smut. Kissing. Flirting. Angst. Mostly not good stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Sexual assault. Foreshadowing to rape. Gay slurs. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"I bet you'd love it."

Louis pushed against the boy's chest. "Shove off, asshole."

The boy pushed Louis back against the lockers and one of his friends pinned Louis' shoulder to the cold metal. Louis felt his heartbeat pick up. He looked between the three of them and settle on the leader, who was closing in on him with a sneer. 

"Don't pretend like you're not gagging for it. Little faggots like you love when bigger, stronger men make them take it."

Louis struggled but the other friend came and pinned him down from the other side. The blue-eyed boy looked down the hall one way and the other, begging for the bell to ring and students to flood the area. Nothing happened. 

The bully reached forward and grab Louis' dick through his tight jeans. "You'd let me have it wouldn't you? Bend over like the little slut you are?"

Louis kicked a leg out, nailing the boy in the shin. He spat on him, the saliva landing on the bigger boy's shoulder. "Don't fucking touch me!"

The boy rose back up to full height with a dangerous curl to his lips. "You'll pay for that, fuck boy." The boy raise a fist back and clenched his fingers tight. 

"Let him go, Mr. Mackey."

All three bullies jolted at the firm sound of an older man's voice. Louis' eyes snapped to his savior. Mr. Payne came walking down the hall towards them with steady, imposing steps. The two friends released him and Louis ran out from the middle of them to stand next to his teacher. The leader gave one more narrowed look to Louis before the three of them turned and ran off. 

Liam sighed and turned to look down at Louis. "Alright, Lou?"

"It's Louis, Mr. Payne," he spat. "And I don't need your help. I can handle Jared."

Liam crossed his arms over his chest and raised a knowing brow. "I know your name, Mr. Tomlinson. I should after years of dealing with your attitude," Liam returned just as haughtily. "I was asking if you were okay."

"Fine."

"If those boys bother you again you can come to me."

"And be the boy that narks? No thanks."

Liam put a hand on Louis' shoulder. "It's okay to ask for help, Louis."

Louis shook his hand off. "Yeah, okay." He grabbed up his book bag from the floor and shouldered it before turning to leave. When stopped and turned back, Liam was already halfway down the hall. "Mr. Payne?" Liam turned back. "Th-" The shrill bell sounded through the halls, drowning out Louis' gratitude. But Liam smiled all the same before he kept walking, chiding children to slow down in the hall. 

***

Stupid. Louis yanked on his hair and opened up the locked notes app on his phone. 

**Mr. Payne saved my ass today. Too bad he didn't ruin it while he was at it. I'm pretty sure he thinks I hate him. Which I do...or not. Fuck! Why does he have to look like that? And be so nice? It's like being the only out and proud kid in school wasn't enough. Here, have a smoking hot fantasy teacher as well. Yeah thanks, God.**

Louis saved the entry and locked his phone before tossing it on his bed. He sank down onto his pillows with a muted groan. The images of Liam walking down the hall, the stern look in his eyes when he saved him flooded Louis sleep-deprived young mind. The hand on his shoulder. The nickname. Fuck, the nickname. 

Louis slid his hand under the waistband of his shorts and dragged his fist over his perpetually hard dick. He turned his face and buried a moan in his pillows so he didn't wake his roommate. He jacked off to Liam's big, brown eyes, imagining them wet with tears as he swallowed Louis down. He arched into his fist and came with a shudder. 

***

Thinking back on it, taking the short cut between buildings after drama practice was dumb on Louis' part. When Jared and crew cornered him and shoved him against the stone wall, Louis knew he'd fucked up. 

"Told you I'd make you pay for kicking me."

Louis lurched to try and run but a minion wrapped an arm around his chest and snapped him back against the wall, hitting his head against it and making Louis groan in pain. He curled his hands into fists and spouted, "Then I'd love to see the punishment for when I punched you in your fat, ugly nose."

Jared huffed out a sharp breath and swung his fist into Louis' stomach. "Little twink's got a big mouth." His friends cackled darkly and spread his arms out from his body, holding his wrists to the wall. "Bet I could put it to good use."

Louis should shut up, stop being cheeky. He should scream for help, or placate them and hope they get bored and go away. "Wouldn't give me much to work with, I'm sure," is what he said instead.

The fire in Jared's eyes grew and Louis knew he'd royal fucked up now. "On his knees."

Louis' eyes went wide. He'd never thought these guys would do any real harm. "No. No!" The friends pulled him down by his wrists and then planted a hand on each shoulder. Louis shied away from the bully but Jared grabbed his chin and made him face forward again. 

"Not so mouthy anymore, huh? Where's your savior now, fuck boy?" Louis went to actually cry for help, pride be damned, but Jared quickly shoved two fingers in his mouth. "I'll give you plenty to work with." Jared had one hand undoing his belt and his eyes on Louis' lips, still around his fingers. 

The minions still had a firm hold on Louis' wrists so Louis did the first thing he could think of. He bit down hard on the intrusive digits and yanked the two boys forward by their grip on him at the same time. Jared retracted his fingers and stumbled when one friend knocked into him. Louis pushed the other into the mix and shot off from the ground. 

The boys were after him in an instant but Louis ran, now screaming for help. By now all the kids were gone to their dorms for the day, but hopefully a teacher or two was still packing up to leave. He was only a few feet from the end of the alley when he felt a hand tighten on the back of his shirt. He thrashed and screamed but was pulled to the ground and then a heavy weight was on top of him. 

"Get off!" 

"Louis?! Louis!"

"Help!"

Liam came running into the alleyway and pulled the bully off of Louis' smaller body. The three instantly took off, and Liam ignored them in favor of helping Louis stand up. Louis straightened out his clothes and hissed when he felt the sudden rush of pain, now that the adrenaline was gone. 

Liam put a hand gently to a fresh skid mark decorated Louis' cheek. "Come on," he put a leading hand between Louis' shoulders. "Let's go back inside and I'll clean you up."

Louis turned away and walked back to get his bag. Liam followed. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Louis pushed past the teacher. "Why does it always have to be you that finds me?"

Liam caught up and walked next to his student. "I don't know but I'm glad I did. Those boys were really going to hurt you, weren't they?"

Louis wanted to snip off some comment to deflect from his personal embarrassment and sudden lack of confidence, but he didn't have the fight in him. He just nodded instead, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. 

Liam let his hand come to Louis' shoulder again and squeezed comfortably. "They won't get away with it. I'll talk to the Head Master, have them removed."

Louis pushed on Liam's chest feebly and sniffled through his unshed tears. "No. Don't. Everyone will know it was because of me."

Liam guided Louis back inside to his office. Louis slumped into the plush chair behind his desk and swiped at a fallen tear. "So what? No one likes those boys. And you shouldn't have to be afraid to go to school and live on these grounds."

"I'm not afraid," Louis parroted his life-long motto easily. 

Liam came back to sit on the edge of his desk next to his chair with a few supplies. "I know you're not. You're the bravest kid I've met, Lou."

"It's Louis."

"I know."

Louis finally looked up into Liam's eyes and sighed. "Thanks for," he waved his hands towards Liam's general form, "whatever."

Liam just chuckled and opened an alcohol wipe. "No problem." He turned the chair with Louis in it so he could reach the swollen cheek. "It doesn't look bad. Just don't want it to get infected." Liam's hands were gentle and Louis couldn't breath with how close their faces were. Liam pulled Louis' chair between his legs and started cleaning the wound more thoroughly. Louis' hands clenched on his lap and he cheated his eyes up to the ceiling. 

Liam got to a particularly dirty spot and Louis hissed at the sting. "Sorry, sorry," Liam apologized and brushed Louis' fringe back off his face. Their faces were merely inches apart and Louis could practically hear his heart pounding in his chest. 

Before he could stop himself he surged forward and pressed his lips quickly to Liam's, only for a moment. But the moment seemed like forty years when Louis pulled back and saw the surprise written on Liam's face. Louis rolled the chair back, mouth open in shock from his own actions, and stood. 

"I'm sorry," he fumbled his words. "I don't know-that was bad. I'm sorry," he repeated and grabbed his bag to leave. 

"Lou," Liam called his name, and Louis froze but didn't turn around. He heard footsteps and held his breath as he felt the heat of Liam's body behind him. Then Liam's lips were pressed just next to the bruised scrapes on his cheek and something was slipped into his hand. Louis held the contents up to look at them and saw a gauze bandage and a small packet of antibiotic ointment. "Don't let it get infected. I'd hate if that pretty face was scarred." 

Louis shivered and let his eyes fall closed as Liam's warm breath fanned over his neck. But then he was cold again and he opened his eyes to see Liam with a hand on the doorknob. He opened the door to his office and stepped aside. 

"I'll see you in class, Lou."

Louis gathered his wits and stopped next to Liam at the threshold. "It's Louis." He walked out and heard Liam's soft, "I know," before he exited the building and headed back to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Decent or nah? No actual smut and I'm almost okay with that. I don't know what I'm doing with the angst and fluff lately but oh well. I keep wanting to make all of these into mini fics. Should I add this one to my mini fic list?


	69. Zounarry - Sleep Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Zayn turn in early for bed and when their husbands, Harry and Louis, find they're not exactly asleep, things go from zero to a hundred real quick. 
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Louis  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Orgy. Foursome. 69. Rimming. Blowjob. Handjob. Frottage. Facial. Cum swallowing. Riding. Nipple play. Bareback. No lube. Minimal prep. Coming in someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little foursome action for you. Only a couple more before this Volume is done, guys! I can't believe it. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn and Niall were fast asleep upstairs in the Master bedroom. A big meal always put the two husbands to bed quickly. Louis was helping Harry clean up his edible masterpiece of the night. He dropped dishes in the sink for Harry to rinse and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. 

"It was good, Haz."

Harry hummed happily in response and ran the plates under the water. "Zee and Ni seemed to like it."

"Those two," Louis exasperated fondly. "I swear they sleep more than they eat."

"Not possible," Harry teased.

"Close."

The small amount of leftovers were stored and the counters wiped down. Louis took Harry's hand and led his upstairs. "Let's go cuddle the angels."

"I bet Niall's wearing those new sleep pants you got him."

Louis chuckled. "The ones with the golf balls on them?" Harry laughed in answer. "Yeah, probably. I bet Zayn's naked," Louis added.

"No decency, that man," Harry bantered before turning the doorknob and peaking inside. He looked back to Louis. "Well, Zayn's definitely naked."

Louis furrowed his brows at Harry's tone and slipped past him and into their bedroom. Zayn and Niall were both on their sides, both naked, and both sucking down the other's cock. Zayn's head was up by the headboard and Niall's was resting on the bunched up duvet at the end of the bed. 

"I'm tired. I think I'll just turn in," Louis mocked Niall's earlier words.

"Great dinner, Hazza. Bed time," Harry chimed in with Zayn goodnight statement. 

Both lad's heads snapped to their husbands at the door. Zayn whined and Niall laughed. "I really was tired," Niall defended himself. 

They all looked to Zayn, who shrugged and took Niall in his fist. "I just wanted a blowie from Nialler." He ducked down and took Niall back in his mouth, making Niall moan and rock deeper between his lips. 

Niall's nails dug into Zayn's thin thigh. "Could've...just...asked-fuck, Zayn." Niall lowered his head and went back to suckling on Zayn's pulsing erection.

Louis made a sound of being put out and came to Zayn's side of the large bed. He turned Zayn on his back, pulling a confused, "Hey," from the blonde one. "Always the eager one, Zee."

"Now pretend you don't love it," Zayn teased. 

Louis pulled off his clothes and sat on Zayn chest before he raked his fingers through Zayn's short hair. "Want a blowie?" Zayn just nodded happily. "Want my mouth?" Zayn nodded harder and moaned. "What will you give me?"

"Lou," Zayn whined. "Whatever you want."

Louis stuck his lip out while he pretended to consider it. "Alright. Impress me." Louis flipped around and hovered over Zayn's face while he bent over and licked up the side of Zayn's prick. Zayn sighed at the feeling and grabbed Louis' firm cheeks in his hands, pulling them wider to get a good look at his hole. 

"Eat him, Zee. I love the noises he makes with a tongue inside him," Niall egged him on. 

Zayn laughed lowly but said, "True," before burying his face between Louis' ass cheeks. 

Harry laid down next to Niall and put his head on Niall's chest. "Pretty, aren't they?"

Louis went to moan but his voice cracked and a high-pitched whine replaced it, the vibrations from the sound making Zayn moan in return. Niall turned and pulled Harry up by his hair to kiss him. Harry growled lowly and nibbled on Niall's top lip. "Not the only pretty ones, Hazza."

Harry preened and rolled on top of Niall, lining his clothed bulge up with Niall's naked length. Niall enclosed Harry's body in his arms and moved them against each other. 

Zayn swirled his tongue in tight circles, pushing inside little by little until he felt the warm ring of muscle give way to the hot inner walls of Louis' hole. Louis' head was moving fast over Zayn, taking him down and then back up to lave his tongue across Zayn's slit. 

Zayn retaliated by curling his tongue and flicking it quickly back and forth across the small nub inside his husband. Louis nearly screamed and choked himself on Zayn's cock, his hand flying to his dripping length between them. Zayn felt the rhythmic tap of Louis' knuckles against his chest and moved Louis' hand away. Louis groaned petulantly but brought his hand back to the base of Zayn's prick, sliding down to fondle his balls. 

Niall reached a hand inside Harry shorts and stroked him slowly. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he bucked into Niall's fist. "Wait," Harry requested and pulled Niall's hand up to his mouth, coating it gingerly in saliva and pushing it back down his pants. Niall laughed fondly and leaned up to kiss Harry's bubble gum lips. Harry kept his hips moving but wiggled out of his shorts and tight pants. Niall groaned when their cocks bumped against each and opened his grip to take them both in his hand. Their bodies were pressed close, keeping a sweet friction between them. 

Louis sucked hard, cheeks hollow, on Zayn's length before pulling off and panting, "Gonna come, Zee. Fuck, your tongue," he groaned. He swiveling his hips, grinding down on Zayn's face and pushing his tongue deeper. Zayn tapped his hip and Louis whined but lifted up. Zayn sucked two fingers into his mouth and quickly replaced his tongue with the digits, pumping them ruthlessly. "Want you to come on my face. Wanna taste you." Zayn scooted down just a little and took Louis' prick in his other hand, pointing him towards his lips while he jacked him off. 

Louis kept his hand moving over Zayn but lost his rhythm as the waves of his orgasm shuddered through him. Zayn poked his tongue out and caught most of Louis' seed in his mouth, the rest landing on his cheeks and chin. 

Harry tucked fingers between their chests to pinch and pull at Niall's perky, pink nipple. Niall keened and rolled against Harry's body. "Jesus, Haz." Pleased, Harry gave Niall one more quick kiss and moved down to take the bud in his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth, while his hand moved to the other nipple. "Like that," Niall encouraged. "You're so good, Harry."

Harry moaned in appreciation and curled his free hand in Niall's hair and tugged. The two moved against each other, precome making the glide slick and easy while coating their stomachs in the mess. Harry toes tucked in against Niall's calves as he broke off from Niall's chest and breathed, "Close."

Niall arched off the bed and surprised Harry with his orgasm, his cum spurting up to their chests. Niall's grip became vice-like on their dicks and his movements were frantic as the aftershocks rolled through him. Harry buried his face in Niall's neck and scratch at his scalp as he followed soon after, shaking on top of his husband and moaning hot breath against his skin. 

Zayn pulled his fingers out when Louis gasped from sensitivity and shied away, tilting his chin up to kiss his boy's taint in apology. Louis let his forehead fall to the crease of Zayn's hip, breath fanning over the base of Zayn's cock. "Wait," the blue-eyed boy pleaded. "Get me wet." He pushed back on Zayn's face again and Zayn got the hint, pressing his tongue inside and ignoring Louis' hiss. 

Louis only let him play for a minute before sitting up and turning around. "What, babe?" Zayn asked, waiting for Louis' next move. Louis smirked and grabbed Zayn's length by his thick base and sat down on him unceremoniously. The darker lad was balls deep before he could make a sound, jaw dropped in surprise and hands tight on Louis' hips. When Zayn did finally inhale a stuttered breath, Louis was already rolling his hips and clenched tight. 

"Come on, love. I'm sore."

Zayn could tell. He must be so sensitive right now, his hole puffy and tightening each time Zayn rolled up. Zayn was close and wouldn't have needed more than Louis' mouth to come, but now, with Louis wrapped around his cock, he didn't want to come any other way. 

"Almost, baby. Shit, Lou, you're so hot inside. Almost," Zayn grit his teeth, "too much."

"Love it though, don't you?" Louis gasped. "You'd let me ride you even after you come, when you're soft and hurting, because you love my tight ass so much."

Zayn's hands shot to the sheets, bunching up handfuls as he emptied into the bottom boy. Louis let his head fall back and a filthy moan left his lips at the wet feeling of Zayn filling him up. Louis sank down, falling to Zayn's chest with a sigh, Zayn's cock still nestled inside him. 

Then an arm was curled Louis' waist and he was gently lifted off Zayn and tucked between two bodies. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Harry curled up behind him. Then Niall threw an arm over the two of them and pawed and Zayn's hip. Zayn answered with a lazy hum and turned to face the others. They pushed close together and breathed in each other's air, cum sticky between them and the room reeking of sex. 

"Next time just ask when you want something, Zayn," Harry quipped. "Always turns out better."

Zayn laughed a slow, dazed sound and pinched Harry's hip. "Always assume I want something. With you three its a sure bet," Zayn confided as he kissed Louis' sweaty shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what my last few will be? Who will they feature and what possible kinks could I come up with? ;)


	70. Ziall - Here, Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and his kitten hybrid, Niall, spend Niall's first and most recent heat together exactly as they should. 
> 
> Top: Zayn  
> Bottom: Niall  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Hybrid kink. Pet play. Power play. Heat. First time. Pregnancy kink. Hand job. Fingering. Oral sex. Bareback. No lube. Lube improvisation. Breeding. Tail job? I don't know. Coming in someone. Coming untouched. Rim job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ziall! Who loves bottom Niall and top Zayn?! I do! Even love the visa versa!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Zayn had Niall in his lap, scratching between his ears as they watch Animal Planet. Niall was pointing out every time a jungle cat would jump across the screen. Zayn smiled at the back of his head and put his arms around his pet to hold him to his chest. 

They'd been dating for a few months and Zayn was infatuated, he'd say "in love" if you ever asked. Niall was kind and mellow, but pure. He hadn't had a heat since they met, and Zayn wanted to wait until Niall wanted it just as badly as he did. He wanted to give his pet the perfect first time. Zayn may not have heats, but the fever he felt for Niall was enough. 

"Zayn?" Niall piped up.

"Yeah, love?"

Niall wiggled around to get more comfortable. "It's really hot."

Zayn soothed a hand down Niall's back, petting his spine and down to his tail, which had Niall preening. "Okay, I'll go turn the heat down."

Niall suddenly turned to straddle his lap and nuzzled his head into Zayn's neck. "No. Don't go."

Zayn furrowed his brows in confusion and stroked one hand through Niall's hair, scratching between his ears, and set the other at the small of his back. Niall responded zealously, arching his back for Zayn and flicking his tail against Zayn's arm. "Ni? Everything okay?"

Niall just purred and started licking his small, scratchy tongue at Zayn's neck. "Fine. You smell good."

Zayn answered noncommittally before he let both hands run down Niall's loose tee to his tight pants. Niall loved when Zayn scratched or played right at the base of his tail. When his hand reached down to pet it, Niall meowed loudly and rocked against Zayn. Zayn's eyes went wide before his hand creeped down past Niall's tail and pressed into the damp fabric over Niall's hole. 

Niall meowed again and pawed his small fingers needily at Zayn's arms and shoulders. "That feels so good," Niall breathed against Zayn's neck. 

Zayn moved his hands to Niall's waist and pulled him back to look at him. His pupils were no longer the long ellipse shape Zayn knew, but wide and dark like when he was angry, taking up any color that resided. Niall's pink tongue kept coming out to lick at the air and his lips. "You're in heat, baby."

Niall groaned and arched his back, baring his neck to Zayn. "Feels weird."

Zayn nodded even though Niall's eyes were squeezed shut. "That's okay, pet. Let's, um," Zayn grabbed Niall under his thighs and picked him up as he stood from the couch, "let's go to our room, yeah?"

Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn's shoulders and rocked against his stomach. Zayn could feel the small bulge in Niall's pants pressed against his waistband. "Can you take my clothes off? It's so hot."

Zayn deposited his pet on the bed and kneeled over him. "Of course, love." Niall arched into the sweeping touched as Zayn stripped off the sweat-damp shirt. Niall's body was glistening with his heat and all of his lean muscles were contracting, tightening in anticipation. 

Niall fumbled with his waistband. "These, too."

Zayn moved Niall's hands away and kissed the soft skin of his lower stomach before tucking his thumbs under the elastic and pulling them down. Niall keened when his small erection was freed, and soon encased in Zayn's long fingers. Zayn gave Niall a few sure tugs before pushing his legs apart. Niall complied easily and bent his legs up, gripping the backs of his thighs in his hands. 

Zayn let go of Niall's prick and trailed two fingers down the line of him, through the middle of his tight balls, and over the mound of his taint to his hole. His kitten was slightly wet and opened easily for the two digits. Niall dropped his hands to the sheets and lifted his hips off the bed, tail caressing the back of Zayn's neck as Zayn pursed his lips against the sensitive spot under Niall's balls. Zayn's tongue flicked out and licked a strip from Niall's loosening rim up to his sac, humming at the flavor. "Taste amazing, Niall. I've been waiting for this."

"Zayn," Niall purred, throat vibrating with need, "please! Harder, Zee."

Zayn pumped his fingers deeper in Niall's body, increasing his pace until Niall was making high-pitched noises in his throat. "Can I fuck you, pet?"

Niall pawed at Zayn's shoulders until his fingers slipped from his greedily hole and he moved up his body to kiss the blond. Niall's tail wiggled between their bodies and lead Zayn's length towards him with ghosting touches. Zayn shivered at the feeling of the soft fur against his heated skin. One hand pressed Niall's shoulder into the bed as the other tilted Niall's hips up for a better angle. 

Niall threw his head back and mewled as Zayn's cock stretched him out. His hands pressed against the bed, lifting his chest up to meet Zayn as the human bottomed out inside his kitten. "Breed me," Niall begged airily before catching his lip between his teeth and biting down hard. 

Zayn growled, surprised by his own animalistic need as he thrusted into Niall's clenching heat. Each time Zayn's hips slapped against Niall's ass, the blue-eyed boy released a choked off sound. Then Zayn pulled his hips up higher and Niall's whining meow resonated through the apartment. 

Niall dug his toes into Zayn's back and curled his tail around one of Zayn's thighs, holding tight like his hands were in the sheets. Zayn lowered down and slid a hand under Niall's back, the other cupping the back of his head as he held him close. Niall's arms wrapped around his owner's back and grabbed at the shifting muscles. 

"Zayn," Niall begged into his ear. "Give it to me. Give me your seed." Zayn felt like the air was punched out of him and he thrusted faster, feeling the diminutive twitches of Niall's dick between them. Zayn groaned when Niall clenched down on him and stilled as his cum filled his pet. Niall meowed and his shaft gave one more hard twitch before releasing onto his stomach and Zayn's. 

Zayn rocked in slow circles, massaging Niall's spot with the head of his cock. Niall was wiggling under his boyfriend, feeling to much but not wanting to stop. When Zayn finally pulled out Niall was sedated and hazy. His limbs fell from Zayn lazily as the older lad moved to get a wet flannel and when he came back Niall was starfished on the bed and smiling. 

"Alright?"

"You did it. I can feel it."

Zayn grinned and climbed up the bed in excitement, wiping Niall's face and then stomach gently. "Already? How can you tell?" Zayn left the flannel on Niall's chest and flattened his hand on Niall's stomach. 

Niall flattened his hand over Zayn's and purred. "I just can. Feels good."

***

"Da! Move!" Niall side-stepped in the hall as he heard tiny, uneven footsteps stomping towards him from behind. His small tail hit Niall in the legs and then the wall as he passed. Then larger steps followed soon after and Niall flattened against the wall as Zayn ran down the hall chasing their two year old giggling son. 

Zayn stopped in front of Niall for a quick kiss and a whispered, "Almost time," before continuing after the chubby legs. Niall took his arm full of clean clothes to their room. "Charlie, slow down!" he heard from the other side of the house. Niall's senses have been heightened all day; he could smell Zayn from yards away and the fur on his tail had been standing since he woke up. 

Zayn was currently trying to catch their son and get his shoes on so that "Uncle Liam" could pick him up before Niall started spreading his scent because of a lack of cock in his ass. Niall came back with empty arms and scooped Charlie up when he rushed by. 

"Da! Let play! Baba plays!" Charlie fussed. 

Niall smoothed his hair down and kissed between his ears. "Now Da wants to play with Baba. Can I have a turn?"

"Your turn!" Charlie cheered and wiggled down from Niall's arms. 

Zayn knelt down in front of them and started putting his son's shoes on. He looked up at Niall with a smirk. "Want to play, huh?"

Niall ran his rough tongue over his lips and nodded. "Liam needs to get here. Now." Speak of the devil. Niall nearly sprinted to the door and opened it to find Liam on the other side. "Thank God." He pulled Liam inside and watched as Charlie waddled over and hugged his short arms around Liam's leg. 

"Unc Li! We play now!"

Zayn shook his head fondly. That child was always yelling. He blamed Niall's football watching for that. The amount of time that Charlie spent chanting "Deeby! Deeby!" During a Rams match was endearing, if not a little annoying. 

Niall was loading Liam up with information and the baby bag while Zayn was busy staring at his family with hearts in his eyes. "Books. Snacks. Extra nappies." Niall could feel his body heating up. "Time to go, Charlie." Liam threw the bag over his shoulder and picked the blond boy up. Charlie instantly tugged on Liam's hair and laughed at his grunt. Liam retaliated with a quick tickle to his chubby tummy. 

Liam heard a pained purr and looked up to see Zayn attached to the back of a sweating Niall. "Okay, little one. That's our cue." Liam gave a wave and shut the door behind them. 

Niall leaned his head back on Zayn's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Zayn, I'm wet."

Zayn groaned and rocked against his husband. "I know. I've smelled all of your heats and it never gets old."

"You can smell me?"

Zayn latched his lips to Niall's neck and sucked a blooming mark on his pale skin. "And it's so good."

Niall turned in his arms and pushed them both back towards their room. When Zayn's legs hit the bed he turned so Niall was facing the bed and pushed him down. Niall wiggled out of his shorts and pants and kicked them off the end of the bed. Niall's lithe body moved with Zayn's silent commands as his owner lifted him further up the bed and raked blunt nails down Niall's back. Niall arched when Zayn's hand moved lower, flicking his tail up and presenting himself. Zayn moaned at the sight of his pet being so submissive for him. 

Zayn pushed Niall's shirt up his body, bunched up under his arms. Niall's tail flicked back and forth, teasing Zayn. Zayn smirked and reached up, yanking softly on the yellow hair between his ears. "Know exactly what I want, don't you, pet?"

"You want to breed me again, so I can give you another kitten," Niall answered immediately. "I need it, Zayn." Zayn peeled off his own shirt and undid his jeans before pushing them down to his knees. 

Zayn spread Niall's cheeks apart and teased the head of his cock against Niall's hole. Niall purred and lifted his head to look back over his shoulder. His eyes were dark and his ears pushed back. "You're teasing." Niall's tail snaked between them and wrapped around Zayn's cock, tugging on him slowly. "You tease, I tease," Niall murmured and let his head fall back down between his shoulders.

Zayn shuddered and gripped Niall's hips. "Niall, please. Let me have you."

Niall sat up on his knees and pressed his back to Zayn's front. He nuzzled under Zayn's chin, feeling his rough scruff against his smooth cheek. "Breed me, Zayn." Niall unwrapped his tail and instead wrapped it around Zayn's waist. Zayn placed his hands against the front Niall's hips and rubbed his length between Niall's cheeks, wetting his length with Niall's natural slick. 

He pushed his head against Niall's tight ring as he nudged his nose against Niall's soft locks. As he pushed inside, Niall fell back onto his elbows and arched into the glide. Zayn gave small pushes until he was seated inside his husband, then stayed deep and pushed against Niall as his lover moaned and clawed at the sheets. 

"Harder, Zee." Niall moved his hips, riding Zayn from under him. Zayn braced himself with both hands on the small of Niall's waist, pushing him further into the bed and making him arch harder for him. Zayn used Niall's body as an anchor as he drove into his kitten's body relentlessly. Niall meowed into the sheets and tried to keep his shaking knees steady. 

"You take me so well, my pet. You're going to give me more kittens, aren't you? Just like the perfect husband that you are."

Niall stretched his arms out above his head and moaned Zayn's name as he came, his spunk mixing with the sheets. His mewls became desperate, needing Zayn's seed like water to soothe his fire. "Breed me," he begged again; he would beg forever if Zayn asked him to. "Make me yours."

Zayn fell over Niall's back, wrapping his arms around Niall's chest as he came inside him, shoving in deep to let his prick twitch with waves of lust. Niall nuzzled back into him and stroked Zayn's back with the soft tip of his tail. Zayn panted against his husband's back while his heart rate slowed. "You are trying to kill me."

Niall laughed and turned his face to lick Zayn's cheek. When Zayn went to pull out Niall clenched on him and begged, "Stay. Just for a moment. I can feel your seed, never want you to go."

Zayn pushed Niall's shirt back up and kissed down the line of his spine, creating a journey of bruises with his lips and teeth. "I will never have enough of you." As he kissed further he slipped out of Niall's worn body and moved down to kiss over his fucked-open hole. Niall meowed with sensitivity, but spread his legs for his owner. 

Zayn glossed around Niall's loose rim, pushing the cum that dripped down Niall's perineum back into his hole and humming at the smell of the boy under his tongue. Niall soon shied away from Zayn's mouth with a bashful meow. Zayn fell to his side and pulled Niall to his chest, rubbing a docile hand in circles over his stomach. 

"Well done, Baba."

Zayn couldn't help his smile and he pressed his lips to Niall's cheek, chin, then lips. "Another?"

"A girl this time, I hope."

Zayn cradled Niall's cheek and shook his head. "I don't care. We can always have more if not." Niall preened and burrowed his way under Zayn happily.

"Whatever you say, Baba."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first hybrid piece!! Lemme know what you think. I've got some hybrid ideas I wanna write as side pieces. It's almost like a/b/o and I LOVE THAT SHIT!!


	71. Zianourry - You Got Me Tied Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry panics and his boyfriends know what they have to do to help him. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: WARNING: pretty heavy BDSM. Whipping. Bondage. Slapping. Spanking. Oral sex. Hand job. Group sex. Very little actual smut. Subspace. Power play. Dom/sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't see: WARNING: pretty heavy BDSM
> 
> So no real smut I guess, and it got way out of hand length wise. I don't know what this actually is but whatever here you go my dears! 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

*Harry, we're doing a video with a bunch of the girls from the house. It's simple, just a joke of how you're dating them all.*

*This is the scene where you do your thing with the girl. You know, just get really close and make it believable.* 

*It's easy; just take the girl out for dinner. Buy her dessert and we'll drop her off back at her home.* 

*This is necessary, Harry. Taylor is good for your image. She's got a lot she can do for the band.* 

*Harry, it's not a big deal. She's pretty, anyone would want to date her. Plus, you're already friends, so just...be friendly.* 

*Do it, Harry, or we can't guarantee the future of this band. And do it right this time; no gay innuendos and just-just be normal, Styles.* 

"Coming, Haz? Niall's cooking. Somehow he managed to get real food into the hotel," Zayn informed. 

Harry shook his head and pulled his legs up on the bed to fold under him. "Not hungry."

"How can you not be hungry? You haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Harry just shrugged and fell back on the large hotel bed, curling up with arms coming around to cover his torso.

Louis stormed in with wide arms and a loud greeting. "It smells like heaven in there, boys. What are we waiting for?" Louis stopped short when he saw Harry in a ball on the bed. "Harold? Why aren't you motivating?"

"He doesn't want to go. Not hungry."

"Seriously? Harry," Louis knelt on the bed and turned Harry on his back before throwing a leg over his hips and settling on top of his body, "you're always begging for good food on tour."

Harry just mumbled so Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Harry up as he climbed off the bed. Harry let a smile tilt on his lips as Louis gave him a quick peck to the corner of his mouth before following them over to Niall and Liam's suite. Liam was busy grabbing small pieces of food from the skillet, with his arms around Niall's smaller frame, and feeding them to him. Niall took the bite and then sucked Liam's thumb clean after. 

"Almost ready?" Zayn asked with a pinch to Niall's nipple. Niall squawked and swatted his hand away but nodded. 

"Nearly. Go set the table, wanker."

Zayn frowned dramatically until Niall pulled him in for a quick kiss. Zayn quirked a brow and went to do what Niall asked. Louis was pulling Harry with him into the kitchen as Liam grabbed salt off the counter behind them.

"Harry, finally. Where have you been?" he asked. 

"Asleep."

"All day?" He put the back of his hand to Harry's cheek. "Are you sick?"

Harry shrugged him off. "I'm fine, Li. Let it go."

Louis and Liam shared a look and Louis shrugged sadly. "Okay, Haz. I hope you feel better."

They ate together, the four of them talking casually about tour and FIFA while Harry tried his best to look interested. He loved these boys and he couldn't figure out why he couldn't shake the heavy feeling in his stomach, the way his shoulders hung. It wasn't until Harry tried to beg off early as the boys sat down for a movie that they really started worrying. 

"Just tell us what it is, Haz?" Niall begged. "Did we do something?"

Harry felt the pressure in his chest increase as he shook his head. "Of course not. You-you're all perfect."

Liam got up from the couch and placed sure hands on Harry's waist. "Then what is it?"

Harry pushed meekly at Liam's chest, but he didn't budge. "Let me go, Li."

Louis got up and came around to press against Harry's back, hand firming holding Harry's shoulder. "What it is; it'll kill you if you don't talk about it."

Harry felt it then, the damn start to crack. He always swore it wasn't a big deal; it didn't matter what they thought, only what his boys thought. But he'd started to wonder what they really thought. "You know I love you, right?" he whispered to the room. 

At that, the other two got up and surrounded Harry in a tight circle. Harry wasn't sure why he suddenly felt safer. "Harry, of course we know. And you know we love you," Zayn assured. 

Harry nodded even as his eyes got blurry with tears. He did know, if nothing else, he knew that. So why did it feel like he was letting them down somehow? "I never wanted it to be like this," he mumbled.

Liam's hand moved up to his face and forced him to look at him. "What do you mean? Us? You don't like the way we are?"

Harry's eyes widen at what he'd implied. "No! God, no!" Harry hurried to deliver a kiss to Liam's cheek in apology before letting his head fall to his shoulder. Liam wrapped his arms around him when he felt Harry start to shake with tears. 

"It's okay, Haz. We-"

"It not okay!" He screamed into his shoulder and landed a weak fist against his chest. Then he pushed off him and fell back into Louis, who took a tight hold of his arms to balance them. Harry yanked his arms out from his grip and pushed him away as well. His eyes got darker and his breathing fast as anger filled his lungs. "Nothing about me is okay!"

Louis went to try and grab for him again but Harry thrashed and nearly hit him in the face. "Harry, calm down," he reprimanded sternly. 

Harry didn't. It only made him lash out and push Niall away before leaving the middle of the circle. "I'm not meant to be like this!"

The other boys gave each other looks of worry before Zayn sighed and grabbed Liam. Together they came up behind where Harry was hitting the thin hotel wall and grabbed his wrists. Harry yanked and tugged but Zayn and Liam turned him to face the other boys and pushed him to his knees, wrists locked in their grips. 

Harry hung his head and let the tears flow, arms hanging from his boyfriend's hold, not unlike a man about to be sacrificed. "I don't know what to do," he finally whispered to the quiet room.

Niall came and lifted Harry's chin up to look at him. Harry's eyes were rimmed red and his cheeks were tracked with half dry streaks of tears. "We'll take care of you, Harry." Harry's entire body seemed to relax at the news, his shoulders falling easily and the knit between his brow smoothing out. 

This wasn't a daily thing, but it wasn't the first time either. Niall remembered how tortured Harry got after they performed What Makes You Beautiful on television for the first time. Harry was tense and angry towards all of them. Then one night Louis took him away and the next morning he was fine. That was before the five of them. 

But he was there when Louis got Eleanor, and Niall was the one Harry bombarded with his fists and hurt. Louis told him what he had to do, said to use the other guys for help. Niall only nodded solemnly and took Harry to his room. The next morning he was asking if anyone wanted breakfast burritos. 

They've only done this a handful of times, but they were experts by now, knowing how to give Harry exactly what he needed. Tonight would be no different than those handful of other times that they don't talk about. Niall was just glad it was the five of them now. 

Louis came up to Harry and gripped a hearty handful of hair, yanking it to make Harry's look at him. Harry winced but then his eyes slipped half closed and he looked up at the first one he fell for in this band. "Are you going to be good for us tonight?"

It might seem like foreplay or dirty talk, but one of them made sure to ask every time. Because Harry's answer could be no, and if it was then how they handled this would go in a very different direction. Louis wasn't sure he brought the tools for a "no" night.  

Luckily Harry licked across his lips and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Louis let go of his hair and trailed his hand down Harry's cheek. "Good." He looked up to the rest of them. "I'll go get my bag." He left without another word and Harry looked to the others with desperate questions in his eyes. 

Zayn kept his hold on Harry's wrist, but slid his other hand down Harry's bare arm to the soft cotton on his shoulder. He slipped his fingers under Harry's collar and pressed his fingertips into the meat of Harry's pec. "Take this off," he instructed and Harry instantly yanked on his restraints, in excitement now instead of anger. 

Harry ducked his head when they let him go, but Niall lifted his chin again. "Look at me." Harry kept his glassy eyes locked on the blond as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it away. Niall bent over and rewarded Harry with a kiss, quick and light. Harry whined and leaned in for more as Niall's lips retreated, but Liam came around his front raised a hand before he brought it down across Harry's face. Harry gasped but then signed out slowly, tension leaving his body. "Take what I give you," Niall warned and Harry nodded quickly, eyes struggling to stay on his boyfriend.

Louis returned then, Adidas gym bag over his shoulder. Harry's back straightened at the sight of it and he scooted hastily towards him on his knees. Liam yanked him back by his shoulder while his other hand came around Harry's neck, fingers squeezing the soft skin of his neck. Harry halted at the new hold and his eyes fell closed as he felt his air ways get smaller. 

"Louis get the rope out; he's restless," Liam informed him. 

Louis nodded and dropped the bag in front of the bed and unzipped it. Harry's eyes opened again at the sound of rope sliding from the bag. Louis brought the coils up and held them in his arms before he nodded for the boys to bring Harry over to the bed. 

Zayn and Liam lifted Harry off the floor and moved him over to the end of the hotel bed. Harry shuddered as Niall pressed between his shoulder blades and bent him in half. Louis handed the Irishman the rope, much to Niall confusion. If anyone were to do it, it was usually Louis. Except for that time after Eleanor and Harry couldn't even look at Louis for days. 

Louis just nodded this time and said, "You can do it tonight."

Niall looked to Louis' eyes for confirmation before taking the rope and doling out what he needed and where. He brought Harry's hands behind his back and wrapped the rope they'd all become familiar with over the years around his wrist in an infinity loop, leaving the long ends out before tying them to the bottom of the bed frame on either side of where the lanky boy laid.

Harry gave small tugs and little whines as he discovered his lack of options and Niall knew he was mostly just playing with the feeling of rope against his skin. Liam put a hand on Niall's shoulder and he stepped back to allow the bigger lad to stand behind Harry, who had his face pressed sideways into the bed and his back arched in longing. 

Liam leaned over him and breathed against his ear. "I'm going to take these off," he thumbed at Harry's shorts, "and I want to you spread your legs for us so we can see you."

Harry nodded as best he could under Liam and the dominant laid a hand on Harry's head, pushing him further into the bed with it as he trailed a hand down Harry's spine. Harry's face scrunched up as it got harder to breathe into the duvet but only lifted his hips up for Liam to urge him to take off Harry's clothes for him. 

Liam pushed off Harry's head harshly and Harry turned his face into the bed and moaned as Liam retreated to his hips. Liam curled his fingers under both of his waistbands and slid them slowly over his ass, just enough to see the small, white globes in the dim room. Harry fidgeted, trying to get Liam to take them all the way off, but was punished with a sharp spank on his right cheek. Harry's face went red at the same time as his ass did. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and stilled his hips, toes curling into the carpet. 

Louis looked on, glad, once again, for Liam. Louis was good at giving orders, direction. Niall was good at the tugging and pulling and positioning Harry how he liked. Zayn was always the softie, mostly quiet until afterwards when he'd be the one to bring Harry down. But Liam was the strong one. The one that gave Harry the physical part of what he needed. The hitting and spanking and spitting that Louis hated to see himself do to Harry. But Liam did it, and Louis would forever be grateful for it. 

Because now Harry was whining for Liam to move on and get started and Liam was dragging it out, pulling all of Harry's strings nice and tight so he could cut them later. He let his hands roam Harry's body, pinching small pockets of skin and scratching down his back. Harry was trying to keep still, Louis knew, but it was like his body was on fire and he was trying to rub it out against the sheets. 

Liam finally took pity and pulled Harry's bottoms down, Harry kicking them off immediately and spreading his legs wide enough to have to balance on his toes, chest pressing the bed and hips raised for his boyfriends. Zayn hummed in approval and came to sit by Harry's head on the bed, carding his fingers through Harry's growing curls. 

Harry looked up at him with glossy eyes, unshed tears that Zayn wasn't sure meant happiness or sadness. "You know we'd do anything for you, yeah?" Harry nodded quickly and unquestioningly. Zayn smiled in response and scooted closer, sitting cross-legged in front of Harry's face. Harry lifted up further on his toes to try and lay his head on Zayn's lap. Zayn appeased him and moved closer, allowing Harry to nuzzled between his thighs, mouth dangerously close to his seam. 

He was content enough to just rub his cheek against Zayn's lap until he felt the hard edge of wood against his back. Then there was the teasing edge of leather on him and Harry became restless again, wiggling back towards the feeling and moaning against Zayn's leg. 

"Which one tonight, Haz?" Louis asked, and Liam demonstrated his options with one mild spanking and one light whip.

It wasn't even close to the normal caliber of punishments Harry got on these nights, but it still had him rocking against the bed, cock caught between his body and the duvet. "I-" Harry cleared the croak in his throat and tried again. "The-I want the whip."

They could all feel the meaning of that in the air. Combined with Harry's desperation it sent a wave of dread through the four boys. If Harry wanted to be whipped it meant he was worse off than they thought. Needed more. Would take longer to put back together. But Liam just handed the paddle back to Louis and positioned himself properly behind Harry. 

"Hold on," Niall halted and went to Harry, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "We love you," he said, quiet but sure. Harry leaned into him and nodded before Niall stood up and stepped away, letting Liam back in his place. None of them particularly enjoyed these nights; the only comfort was that Harry got off on it so hard every time. 

Liam traced the line of Harry's spine down to the dip at the small of his back, Harry's body following the motion until Liam brought the whip back and then down with a smooth follow through so it hurt less. This was just a warm up. Still, Harry cried out and buried his face in Zayn's thigh. 

The bright red was already swelling up on the ivory skin of Harry's ass cheek. Louis reached out and palmed over the heated skin to soothe it before Liam raised back and Louis retreated so Liam could land another strip across his butt. Harry's body locked up for a moment and melted again a second later, voice muffled by Zayn's joggers. 

Liam kept a slow pace, letting Louis soothe the boy between each hit, until Harry was writhing on the bed, wrists red from the rope and mouth pressed to Zayn's cock though his bottoms. Harry hummed against it, lips latched against the side of him. Zayn groaned and pushed Harry's hair off his face. Harry didn't pull back but turned just enough to look up at the darker boy with wet eyes and wet lips. 

Zayn pressed his lips together in a firm line and nodded, making Harry's moan and rut against the bed. Zayn lifted up just enough pushed his joggers and pants past his bulge, his semi laying heavy against his waistband. Harry tilted his chin up but couldn't quite reach, so Zayn inched closer and fed his tip to Harry's lips. 

Harry closed his mouth around him and relaxed against him as he settled into small, leisurely sucks. Liam gave them a minute before warning the both of them that he was starting again. Harry relaxed his mouth and when Liam whipped him higher and harder this time, on his lower back and across his wrists, Harry screamed around Zayn's cock and sucked harder. 

Zayn breathed short breaths of fire trough his nose to try and settle himself. This wasn't about him; Harry always needed something, something like this, to keep him grounded while Liam worked. He was pretty sure he wouldn't even be getting off tonight, so he scratched lazily along Harry's scalp and let Harry's suckle on his hard length as Liam landed another lashing across Harry's back and arms. 

Niall and Louis were stood back now, letting Liam do his job as they watched Harry go from wound tight to liquid over the course of about twenty lashings. Harry's back and ass were red and the lines where he'd been hit were starting to raise in plump white markings. 

Liam dropped the whip on the floor, breathing hard and face sweating, and stepped away from the bed and Harry's still body. Niall stepped up and pulled Harry's hips off the bed before reaching around and taking his angry, red dick in his hand. Harry sighed a high, needy sound at the touch and raised his hips higher. Niall could still see his mouth working Zayn lazily and wondered what was happening inside the submissive boy's mind right now.

Harry barely moved as Niall tugged him off, eyes shut heavily and fingers curled into loose fists. Harry only hummed when he came, white dripping from his slit and onto Niall's hand and the bed. Louis handed Niall a wipe and Niall cleaned his hand and Harry's prick. Harry was now panting slowly against where Zayn's still hard cock laid near his face. His eyes were closed and his body sagged against the bed. 

Louis busied himself with putting the whip away while he got out the after-care lotion and cooling wipes. He handed both to Zayn and got to work untying one end of the rope while Niall did the other. He undid Harry's hands and they just fell next to his body on the bed.

Zayn tucked himself back into his pants and turned Harry to look at him again. "Over my knee, Haz."

Harry groaned for lack of a better response and forced his body onto the bed and across Zayn's lap. He settled on his knees with a pillow underneath him while Zayn took out a wipe and began to wipe the sweat off Harry's skin. He hissed when Zayn started on his back, but they were quiet and sated sounds. 

The other three stood away from the bed, next to each other in various stages of emotion. Liam combed a hand through his hair and whispered, "I don't know if I can keep doing this."

"We have to," Niall argued instantly. 

Liam sighed. "I know. I just-"

"Next time," Louis assured, "I'll do it, the hard part. I've done it before. I can do it."

Liam took Louis hand in his and nodded heavily. "Thanks, Lou."

"He's good now though," Niall observed. 

It was true. Harry was already smiling as he played with the threads of the thick duvet, Zayn humming a tune while he smoothed lotion over his back. "I hate that they do this to him."

Louis shrugged. "He does what he has to. And so do we."

"Because we love him," Niall reminded the other boys. 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Duh."

Liam huffed a laugh at that and pulled both boys in for a kiss on the cheek. "We're the weirdest fuckers on the planet, you know?"

"No way," Niall argued. "There's got to be someone out there that's weirder than us."

"If so, I don't want to know it," Louis admitted. 

Zayn wiped the leftover lotion off Harry's shoulders and neck before lifting Harry's hand up to kiss the back of it. "All done," he announced. 

The collective relief was palpable. Harry slowly got up and stood from the bed, looking sheepish but content. He kept his eyes on the floor when he asked, "Can we watch that movie now?"

Louis laughed quietly as went to pick up Harry's pants. He handed them to the boy and scratched through Harry's hair at the base of his neck. Harry purred and leaned into the touch before slipping his thin briefs back on. "Yeah, Haz. Of course we can."

They all settled on the couch, Harry on his stomach across all their laps, a pillow under his head and Niall's hand in his hair, while they watched both Avengers. Harry fell asleep halfway through the first, but no one dared move him until it was late and Harry was drooling on his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long between updates. I'm crazy busy with life and work and I'm currently writing something else (you'll like it trust me). So please forgive the wait. Love you all
> 
> Xoxo, Jess


	72. Ziam - No More Mr. Nice Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is a petulant, misbehaving omega and Liam is his too-lenient Alpha, until Zayn pushes it too far and Liam has to punish him. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: light BDSM. A/b/o verse. Alpha!Liam. Omega!Zayn. Spanking. Power play. Blow job. Deep throating. Facial. Cum swallowing. Cum play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my consistency of posting sucks but here's another one. Enjoy! And only a couple more in this Volume. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"I want dessert," Zayn sighed to his Alpha from across the table. 

"We have dessert at home remember. You promised Harry you'd try his new cake," Liam reminded. 

Zayn curled a lip. "I don't want Harry's cake, Leeyum. I want something with ice cream."

Liam waved a hand for the check while giving Zayn a raised brow. "Then put ice cream on the cake....when we get home."

Liam could see the signs. The pursed lips, the crinkled nose. Zayn leaned forward as the check was placed on the table. "I don't want Harry's shitty cake."

Liam's mouth fell open a little. "Excuse you; Harry is great at baking at you know it. Don't be rude."

Zayn waved the waiter over and when they tried to grab the ready check he placed a hand over it. "We're not done. I'd like-"

"Zayn," Liam warned, voice only a bit lower than his normal speaking voice. 

Zayn threw him a glance before turning back to the waiter. "I'd like something with ice cream."

"No, he doesn't," Liam informed the employee, who was now looking between them. It was clear Liam was the Alpha in the relationship, but Zayn was putting up a good fight. 

"I do," he said pointedly, eyes locked on Liam's, testing him. When Liam didn't budge, Zayn moved around the table to sit next to Liam and leaned into him. "I want something really sweet. Plus," he paused to nibble at Liam's ear, "you know how sweet my slick gets when I have ice cream."

Liam had to grab a handful of his trousers to steady himself. When he let a stuttering sigh go, Zayn smiled and looked up to the very confused waiter. "Ice cream, please, mate. And thanks." The boy waited a moment longer, but when Liam didn't protest he took the check and shuffled away. 

Liam put a firm hand on Zayn's knee. "That wasn't fair play, Zayn."

Zayn just shrugged. "You love me."

***

"You're too easy on him, Li."

Harry and Liam were sat on lounge chairs, watching their omegas face off in a clumsy one-on-one on the tennis court in Liam's backyard. 

"I am not."

Liam could feel Harry roll his eyes. Harry sat up in his seat and said, "Call Zayn over here." Liam gave him a wondering look but Harry urged, "Just do it." 

Liam huffed and waved a hand in the air. "Zayn, come here."

Zayn swung his racket, missing terribly, and huffed. "You made me miss, Liam. What?"

"Come here."

"Can it wait? We're almost done."

Harry sent Liam a quick glance before he called out, "Lou, baby, come here."

Louis perked up at his name and nearly skipped over to his alpha, sitting at the end of Harry's chair. "Yeah, babe?"

"Hello? Louis, what the hell?" Zayn yelled.

Harry pulled Louis to lay on top of him and looked over at Liam. "He doesn't listen because you don't make him."

"He's my omega, not my servant."

"He's your omega, Li. And you're his Alpha. But you could've fooled me."

Zayn finally gave up when no one paid him attention, dropped the racket, and sluggishly walked over to the group. "Liam, you ruined our game," he whined. 

Liam felt his nerves fraying. "Stop whining, Zayn. Come sit with me."

Zayn actually crossed his arms over his chest and kicked a hip out. "Aren't you going to say sorry?"

Liam hated the pouty, upset crease to Zayn face. He hated that Zayn was even a little bit tiffed with him. "I'm sorry, baby. Now come lay with me."

Zayn smiled in triumph and walked around to stand next to Liam's head, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go get a drink."

Liam watched him leave, hips swaying in that way that Zayn knew Liam loved. When he was gone he looked back to Harry, who only pressed his lips in a firm line and raised a brow before turning his attention to Louis. 

***

"I don't want to go to bed yet, Li. It's still early and its a Saturday night. Come out with me."

Liam had to close his eyes against the desire to grab Zayn roughly and lay him down under the covers. "I'm tired. I've had a long week. Come to bed with me."

They had one of their infamous standoffs until Zayn growled in annoyance and pulled back the covers, getting into bed in just his pants. Liam, satisfied, got under as well, but when he slung an arm across Zayn's waist he was pushed away. "I don't feeling like cuddling tonight, Liam." He leaned in and kissed Liam's cheek once, whispering an 'I love you' before turning over and curling up. 

Liam pressed two fingers to his temple and took a long breath before turning the lamp off and placing timid fingers on Zayn's hip, unable to fall asleep without the feeling of his omega. 

***

Liam woke up to an empty feeling and an empty bed. He blinked his eyes hard before looking at the blaring red 3:00 next to his bed. He turned back over and saw that the sheets were pulled back but one of Zayn's pillows was laying in his spot, a dip where Liam's hand was resting. By now the pillow had gone cold, and without the warmth and familiar scent of his omega, Liam woke with a heavy sense of worry.

He sat up and swallowed the thickness of sleep in his throat before calling Zayn's name. No reply. He pulled the covers back and went to the en suite, but the room was empty. His chest was beating hard with his heart. He pulled on a pair of joggers and made his way downstairs and into the family room. Zayn wasn't up watching crappy television like he sometimes would if he couldn't sleep. Liam's panic was rising dangerously now. Liam went back to their room and picked up his phone. He called Zayn with no luck. He called three more times but got nothing. Next he called Harry, just on the off chance Zayn was over there. 

"What the hell, Liam?"

"Is Zayn over there with Louis?"

Harry made a grumbling sound before answering. "He's with Lou, but not here. They went out."

"What?!"

Liam heard the quiet chuckle from Harry's end. "He didn't tell you he was going out." It wasn't a question, Harry knew it was true. "You have to stop letting him run things, Liam. He's an omega for a reason. It's like he's begging for attention."

"I give him plenty-" Liam cut himself off with a sigh; at least he knew Zayn wasn't alone. "Do you know where they went?"

***

Twenty minutes later Liam was making his way through a crowded dance floor, nose doing its best in the mix of smells to locate the one he knew best. He followed it into the thick of the mass to find Zayn sandwiched between Louis and someone else. An alpha. 

Liam instincts went into overdrive as he closed the space between them and shoved the man back from what was his. The man snarled but when Zayn immediately tucked himself behind Liam he laughed sadistically. "Keep a handle on your pet, alpha. You could've lost him tonight."

Liam debated starting a fight just on principle, but now Louis was hiding behind him and Zayn was tugging at his shirt. He gave the other alpha a warning growl before turning to the omegas. "We're going home. Now."

They followed dutifully and stayed silent until they got home. Liam sent Louis to a guest room with a stern, "Harry will pick you up in the morning." Louis only nodded quickly and nearly ran to the wing of guest rooms. 

Liam turned to Zayn with grave disappointed painted on his face. Zayn was all too quick to place soothing hands on him. "I'm sorry, Leeyum. He came up to me. You know I wouldn't-I wouldn't. Ever." Liam didn't say anything, just took a hold of Zayn's wrist and pulled him to their room. Zayn stumbled on a few steps and kept up a litany of apologies until the door was slammed behind them, making him jump and shrink down a little. "Liam, talk to me."

Liam stayed facing the door. "You left my bed in the middle of the night to go out without my permission. And then," he scoffed humorlessly, "I find you grinding on another alpha."

Zayn whimpered as his transgressions were put on display.  "We were just dancing. I was dancing with Lou and he just came up to me."

Liam turned on him and flung a hand to dismiss his argument. "That's besides the point. You shouldn't have been out in the first place! What if something would've happened and I had no idea where you were?!"

Zayn lowered his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"You deliberately disobeyed; you made me wake up, worried about where you'd gone! Do you have any idea how sick I felt?!"

Liam saw the tears drip from Zayn's eyes. "I'm sorry, Liam."

"Not good enough this time, Zayn. You've been acting like a brat non-stop lately and tonight you crossed the line." Liam moved around Zayn, ignoring how the omega leaned into him as he passed, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here."

Zayn hurried to him quickly and stood with his hand clasped behind his back. "I'm sor-"

"Stop talking. I don't want to hear your apologies until you've earned the right to say them." He pointed to his lap. "Over my knee."

Zayn face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

"Lay down. You're being punished."

Zayn opened his mouth, surely to argue, but Liam growled and the sound vibrated through the room, making Zayn whimper and shuffled to lay down. He made himself comfortable and propped his torso up on his elbows, looking back over his shoulder at his Alpha. 

Liam pushed his head into the bed as the first slap came down, making Zayn lurch and fight under Liam's hand. "Be still," he ordered, voice falling into his Alpha range. Zayn fell lax instantly and Liam gave him another. He still tensed but the protests had gone quiet. 

Zayn's fists were curled in the duvet as Liam moved up into the double digits. Liam pulled up the edge of Zayn's shirt and then reached under him to undo his jeans. Zayn was sniffling back tears now and he looked back at Liam again in confusion.  But things become very clear when Liam yanked his jeans and pants down to his knees and pushed his head back into the bed. 

"You disobeyed." He slapped his hand across Zayn's already pink cheeks, leaving a sharp print behind for a second. "You scared me," his voice was full of the fear he felt for those ten minutes of uncertainty. He spanked him a bit harder. "You lied to me." Another spanking. "You betrayed my trust." He kept a heavy rhythm as he told Zayn all of the things he'd done wrong. 

By the end Zayn was full-on sobbing and begging Liam to stop. Liam finally did with a few soothing squeezes to the red cheeks. "Apologize to me."

Zayn gasped in air and fell to his knees, jeans making him fumble to the ground. He placed shaking hands on Liam's thighs and buried his face in Liam's lap. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry." He kissed over both thighs reverently, then up to the seam of his joggers and kissed over his groin. "I love you, Liam. I'm so sorry."

 

"Are you?" Liam asked, a hand making its way into Zayn's hair. 

Zayn nodded and latched his mouth onto Liam's soft bulge. "I am," he breathed against it. "Let me show you," he begged quietly, almost like he was unsure of how to behave. He probably was. Liam had never punished him like this before. 

Liam groaned when Zayn's hot mouth closed over his hardening line. "Prove to me how sorry you are, baby."

Zayn nodded and tugged on Liam's bottoms. Liam lifted up and Zayn pulled them down to ankles in a second. He took Liam's semi in hand before the air got its chance to caress him. He pressed his lips to the side of Liam's shaft and whispered again how sorry he was, hot breath fanning over Liam's even hotter erection. 

"Show me," he demanded and led his tip to Zayn's lips. Zayn took him in immediately and sucked him down, choking without hesitation and not pulling back. Liam's mouth dropped at the eager suction of Zayn's cheeks and the hard spasms of his throat. "God, baby," he groaned. Zayn kept Liam's length down his throat even as his eyes watered and tears fell down his cheeks. He bobbed his head fast and kept his lips tight as the tears came harder, working Liam over with gusto.

Liam hummed sadly and eventually pulled him off, Zayn's mouth open and panting. "Okay, baby. I believe you. I know you're sorry."

Zayn choked on a sob and leaned forward, against Liam's grip on his hair, to get back to Liam's aching dick. "Let me show you," he pleaded almost mindlessly. "I'm sorry."

Liam pulled harder on Zayn's hair, making Zayn's eyes fall shut, and used his other hand to lift Zayn's chin to look at him. "I know you are. I forgive you, Zee."

Zayn's shoulders relaxed and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Liam trailed a finger across Zayn's swollen bottom lip. "I know." 

Zayn slid a hand up Liam's thigh to wrap around his pulsing cock, tugging him closer to the end. Liam moaned and urged him on. "So close, baby. Open up." Zayn's mouth fell open easily and he pointed Liam's wet tip towards his lips. Liam tensed and tugged on Zayn's hair again as his release washed over him, strings of cum landing across Zayn's tongue and cheeks. 

Zayn kept his mouth open until only a few drops came from his slit before closing his lips around Liam's head and coaxing the last of his orgasm from him. Liam hissed in sensitivity but let Zayn suck and then lick him clean. He pulled Zayn off of him and started swiping the dripping white off his face and into his omega's mouth. Zayn hummed happily and licked it off Liam's fingers and his own lips. 

Liam pulled him off the floor when Zayn's face was clean and fell back on the bed, Zayn falling on top of him. "No more," Liam warned.

"I won't," Zayn promised. Liam leaned up for a kiss and Zayn melted into it with Liam's arms wrapped securely around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: assume after-care measures were taken. because after-care measures should ALWAYS be taken. #themoreyouknow


	73. Zialliam (lots of Ziall, side Larry) - My Plus Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and his sugar daddies attend their best friends' wedding and Niall gets mischievous. 
> 
> Top: N/A  
> Bottom: N/A  
> Kinks: Exhibitionism. Grinding. Public sex. Blow job. Deep throating. Sugar daddy/baby kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual group sex so don't be disappointed. But there is sugar baby!Niall sooooo!!!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Liam! Zayn! Look what we got!" Niall picked the embellished envelope up from the table by the front door where their housekeeper dropped the mail and ran down the hall to the library. Liam and Zayn were inside, sitting together on opposite ends of the couch with their legs tangled, going over papers. 

Zayn let his stack fall to his lap as he looked over to the door. "What's the noise, Niall?"

"Look," he cheered. "They're actually doing it!" Niall plopped the envelope down in Zayn's lap and fell onto the couch between them, sitting in the small space between the couch back and their legs with his thrown over theirs. 

Zayn tucked a finger under the seal and ripped it open. Liam leaned forward a little to see. "What's it?"

Zayn flipped the thick card stock over and read aloud, "Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles cordially invite you to celebrate their day of love and marriage on-"

"They're getting married!" Niall interrupted. "Finally, God. I thought Louis was going to use that traveling excuse for ever!"

Liam pulled Niall to him with arms around his waist. Niall went easily, falling back onto Liam's chest. "When is it?"

"Next month," Zayn noted. "Leave it to them to wait a million years and then be done with it in a month."

"We have to get suits!" Niall realized. He turned in Liam's lap and nuzzled under his jaw. "Get me a suit."

Liam chuckled fondly and nodded. "You'll be the hottest little piece there, baby."

Niall growled playfully and turned in his lap fully to straddle him. "Wouldn't even need a suit for that."

There was shifting behind them and then Zayn was pressed against Niall, sitting on Liam's knees lightly. "Wouldn't need any clothing for that."

***

The wedding was Harry and Louis to a tee. Harry wore nearly a bouquet of flowers on his lapel and his shirt half undone under his jacket. Louis spent ten minutes get ready and the rest of the morning finding ways to get out of his dressing room and into Harry's. There were vegetarian,  vegan, and gluten-free options on the menu, and some on-the-rise rock band that Louis fell in love with at the reception.

Niall stopped his sugar daddies in the hallway before they entered the wedding hall just so he could get his pent up kisses out of the way; otherwise, he'd be handsy for the entire ceremony. His men in suits always got to him. Liam let himself be kissed and then tucked his fingers into Niall's pockets from behind when he turned to kiss Zayn. 

"Love this suit on you, baby," Zayn murmured.

Niall moaned into Zayn's mouth and Zayn announced his agreement with a sharp bit to Niall's bottom lip. Niall's hand tightened around Zayn's neck as he pushed back into Liam's body. This was his favorite position, caught between Zayn and Liam, covered on both sides. He found himself in it a lot, and if he had a choice, he'd never leave it. But too soon Zayn was breaking the kiss and pushing back his hair with deft fingers. "We have to go get our seats."

"Right," Niall pouted. "Louis and Harry."

Liam pulled his little blond back with him as he stepped away from Zayn before taking the darker lad's hand and walking into the wedding hall together. He'd never get tired of the looks of slightly confused interest when he walked in somewhere with not one man, but two, on his arms. Zayn's fingers were tangled with his lazily, like after these years just the touch of their fingertips were stronger than most couple's death grips. Niall was tucked into his side, arm around Liam's larger waist. 

They made their way to the front of the curved rows of chairs and sat in the three seats reserved for them. Louis and Harry's families greeted them warmly, hugs all around, as they caught up on life until the music started playing. 

The ceremony was beautiful, but what really had Niall tearing up was the way they looked at each other, the same way they've looked at each other as long as Niall has known them, except maybe times a million. Harry cried. Louis cried more. 

***

Niall had his arms around Liam's shoulders, rocking against him to the heavy beat. Liam kept a firm hand flat on Niall's back while the other trickled down his side to grab at the small curve of his bum. Niall pushed a needy breath of air out against Liam's neck as he rocked harder. 

"Shameless," Liam teased, smile wide and knowing, even though Niall couldn't see it. "In the middle of our best friends' wedding and you're so hard for me." Niall raised up of his toes and wrapped his arms more firmly around Liam, knowing Liam would hold him steady. "What if someone saw?"

Niall groaned and breathed hotly against Liam's ear, "I don't care. Want them to know."

Liam gave Niall's ass one more squeeze before letting his feet fall flat against the dance floor and pulling away. Niall whined but Liam just turned him around and pointed across the room. "Zayn's all alone. Why don't we go give him some company?"

"He's probably working," Niall scoffed. "He should stop."

Liam gave him a laugh in response and pushed them towards their third partner. Zayn looked up from his phone, where he was definitely working on an email, and smiled up at his boys. "Having fun?"

Niall dropped down in the chair next to him with a flushed face and easy smile. "More than you." He eyed the phone.

"I know," Zayn sighed and set his phone face down. "I'm done, I promise."

Liam stood behind him and started kneading at his shoulders. "Relax, babe. It Lou and Haz's wedding."

Zayn nodded easily. "I know, I know. I am."

Niall leaned in and kissed his jaw, scruff rough against his lips. He kissed again, lower down, and lower again until he was sucking gently on Zayn' neck. Zayn sighed happily and his shoulders fell. "Let me help," Niall whispered before sliding off his seat and under the table. 

He had hands on Zayn's zipper before Zayn even realized where he'd gone. "Ni," he scolded quietly. Liam took Niall's previous spot and scooted up enough that his legs met the table cloth. 

"Wouldn't be the first time," he reminded Zayn.

"It'd be the first-shit," Niall palmed him roughly through his thin pants, "first time at our best friends' wedding."

"I know!" Niall gleed from under the table. "I'm making memories, Zayn."

Zayn tucked a hand under the table cloth and pulled it up higher to hide his lap before raking his fingers through Niall's hair. Liam scooted closer, so his thigh pressed against Zayn's and pulled him in for a kiss. "Best boy ever," Liam mused. Zayn made a sound of agreement and kissed him harder. 

Niall tugged on his pants and reached under to take Zayn out. Zayn buried his sound in Liam's mouth as Niall licked along his length, getting him wet and smoothing his glide. 

"Lads!"

Zayn halted in shock, pushing his tip against Niall's cheek. Niall laughed and Zayn groaned and Liam gave a rousing, "Tomlinsons!" to cover it up. 

Louis and Harry took seats next to Liam at the table; well, seats as in a seat in which Harry sat in Louis' lap. "Thanks for coming," Harry greeted. 

"Wouldn't miss it, are you kidding?" Liam assured. 

"I know, but still," Louis shrugged. He looked around briefly before asking, "Where's Ni?"

"Fresh air."

"Bathroom."

Zayn and Liam shared a pained look before both turning to the newly weds and smiling. Louis just gave them a mildly bored tilt of his lips. "Alright..."

Niall sucked Zayn down, hollowing his cheeks and lowering another inch. The toe of Zayn's shoe pushed into Niall's knee as he moved faster. Zayn pressed his fist to his mouth and stifled a moan, jump starting Liam into asking Louis and Harry's plans for the weekend. 

Harry and Louis just gave him incredulous looks and answered together. "Married sex."

Liam laughed awkwardly, threading his fingers through his hair and nodding. "Right. Of course, duh."

Niall relaxed his throat and lowered until his lips kissed Zayn's pelvis. Zayn hunched in on himself and bit down on his tongue to keep his sounds at bay, fist hitting the table hard enough to make Harry jump. 

"Alright, Zee?" Louis asked. 

Zayn tugged on Niall's hair to make him back off a little before relaxing, relaxing being a relative term considering Niall was still sucking his brains out through his cock. "Fine," he answered, voice comically rough. "Might be coming down with something." He rubbed his throat for added affect, earning a hum from Louis and a worried look from Harry.

As soon as Zayn's hand started loosening in his hair, Niall lowered back down, swallowing around him and tugging playfully at Zayn's tight sac. Zayn let his head fall back as his eyes slipped closed. Then, he remembered himself and through a hand in the air as he opened his eyes. "I love the lighting in here." He pointed absently to the mostly hidden lights in the ceiling that sent colors towards the dance floor while his other hand yanked harshly on Niall's hair. "Well done, lads."

Niall groaned at the feeling and Liam stood up abruptly. "Drinks? Anyone?"

Zayn felt the burn clawing at his groin and pushed Niall harder down on him, pressing his nose to his stomach and coming down his throat with his eyes squeezed shut and toes curled in his shoes. 

Harry stood up slowly, pulling Louis with him, and pushed Liam down by his shoulder. "We'll get some." Niall pulled off and laid his head on Zayn's lap, thumbing idly at his softening prick. Harry leaned between Liam and Zayn and knocked on the table. "Want anything, Ni?"

Zayn gasped and Liam laughed and Niall stuck his head out from under the table with a high pink to his cheeks and a sweaty forehead. "Pint, please," he requested with a cheeky grin. 

Harry and Louis headed off to get some drinks while Zayn zipped himself back up and Niall crawled out from under the table and into a chair. He dusted off his knees and wiped his mouth as he said, "Feeling better?"

Zayn wiped at the bit of sweat that collected along his hairline and groaned long-sufferingly. "They'll never let us live this down."

"Never let you. I have no part in this," Liam corrected. 

Niall leaned across one lover to smirk at the other. "Liam, you're next."

"Welp, we'll just leave these here." Harry sat their drinks down and pulled Louis away quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more!! Wonder what they'll be...


	74. Larry/Sophiam - Anything You Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry is loud. Sophiam is louder. Larry is loudest. And they're going to prove it.
> 
> Top: Harry. Liam.  
> Bottom: Louis. Sophia.  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Het sex. (Only a little) Exhibitionism. Riding. Noise kink. Ecouteurism. Coming untouched. Coming in someone. Vaginal orgasm. Fingering. Helping hand. Masturbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, JOEY DO NOT READ THIS ONE. SKIP IT IF YOU LOVE ME. 
> 
> Also, don't be put out if you haven't seen your req. just like last time, all unfulfilled requests will transfer to the next Volume when I start it. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Yes, Haz! Fuck, right there."

Harry dug his heels into the bed and pushed up into Louis harder, hands pressing bruises into his hips. Louis' nails indented tiny crescents into Harry's chest as he bounced wildly on Harry's cock, begging for release. 

"So close, Lou. God, yes!"

Louis groaned and clenched down hard as he felt the burn of his orgasm swirl in his stomach. "Shit, Harry, I'm right there. God, yes!" Louis scratched down Harry's chest as he came untouched between them, splattering cum onto his stomach and Harry's. 

Harry sat up, wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, and flipped them over quickly before rabbiting into Louis' languid body until he released inside him with a cry of his name. Harry pulled out gently and fell next to Louis while they caught their breath.

*Bang! Bang!*

"Some people are sleeping, lads!"

Louis swung his hand back and hit the wall with an answering knock. "Jealousy doesn't look good on anybody, Payno!"

"Excuse you, Tommo!" Sophia called through the thin wall. 

Harry covered Louis' mouth before he could respond and called out a quick, "Sorry!" before sending Louis off to get a wet flannel.

***

"Liam! Oh God, Li. Don't stop!"

Liam grabbed a handful of Sophia breast and leaned down to bite at her neck while he thrusted inside her wet heat. "Fuck," Liam groaned against her skin. "Soph-God."

"Liam," she begged again. "Keep going, please, baby! I'm so close!"

Liam brought his other hand up to steady himself against the headboard and pushed into her harder, reveling in the clench of her warm walls. "Oh, God. Sophia! Fuck," he drawled, mouth left open as he tried to hold his orgasm at bay. 

But he didn't need to, when Sophia screamed out and clawed at his back as the waves of ecstasy tore through her, making her shake under Liam's body as he followed quickly behind her. Liam rode them both through their releases before pulling out and falling next to her, tying off the condom and tossing it on the bedside table. 

*Knock! Knock!*

"How very rude of you, Payno! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Liam rolled his eyes at Louis' overly dramatically wailing and got out of bed to go to his bag. Sophia watched him grab something and head to the door, completely naked, back red from Sophia's nails. 

He opened the barrier to see Louis' disheveled hair and tilted glasses. "And Soph!" he called to behind the door. "I would've thought better of you. Waking up poor pop stars in the middle-"

Liam shoved a set of ear plugs into Louis' hand. "There you go, mate. Sleep tight," before slamming the door in his face with a smug smirk.

***

"Louis this is ridiculous."

Louis waved a hand with flourish. "Of course it is. But are you actually saying you don't want to have sex with me?"

Harry laughed, louder than necessary before pulling Louis close and pressing their foreheads together. "Not a chance."

"Alright, then. Just fuck me."

"With Liam and Sophia next door. So we can, what, one up them?"

"Exactly," Louis nodded, satisfied.

"This is-"

Louis clasped a hand over his mouth. "Call my revenge ridiculous one more time and you won't know what this ass feels like for a month."

Harry's eyes went wide for a second before shaking his head. Louis let his hand fall to Harry's chest. "It's a great plan, Lou," Harry amended. 

Louis patted his chest with a smirk on his face. "I know." He curled his fingers into Harry's shirt and pulled him to the bed, laying Harry on top of him and spreading his thighs for him to settle between. He brought Harry down with a hand around the back of his neck and kissed him, whispering against his lips, "Make me scream, Harold."

Harry took at deep breath to steady himself and sat up before pulling at Louis' clothes, yanking the blue-eyed boy's jeans off while Louis pulled his own shirt off. Then Louis' hands were under his tee, pressing lightly against his skin, tracing the lines of tattoos he knew without seeing, before pulling it over his head. Harry ripped his own trousers open and then wiggled out of them while Louis slid his pants off his body and onto the floor. Harry followed quickly, sitting down just long enough to slingshot his tight briefs somewhere. 

He came back to cover Louis' newly naked body, hand traveling up soft curves and firm muscle. "How do you want me?"

Louis slung his arms around Harry's neck and rolled up into him. "Just like this. Want to see you."

Harry hummed lowly and pressed his lips to Louis' with force, opening his mouth to a welcome intrusion of tongue and teeth. "Gonna make you scream my name,  Lou."

Louis moaned and pulled Harry closer with his calves. "All talk," he panted against Harry's lips. "Prove it."

Harry growled and grabbed the lube from the table before dropping it on Louis' chest and holding a hand out to him. "Come on, Lou."

Louis hurried to open the bottle and squeeze some out onto three of Harry's fingers. Harry brought a hand back and pulled Louis' leg up to fold against his stomach, looking down between them to where Louis was spread wide and puckered tight for Harry. He slipped his wet fingers down Louis' stomach to his hole and teased his fingertips against Louis' rim. 

Louis pressed his head back into his pillow and moaned, not quite loud enough for the next room to hear. He rocked down on Harry's fingers. "Put them in, Haz."

"Not yet. Want you begging for them." Harry kept making small circles, tracing the tight ring of muscles, as Louis started squirming. He trailed them up to massage the smooth skin of Louis' taint, making Louis clenched his fingers in the sheets and moan louder. "Better," Harry noted, "but I know you've got more." He slid his fingers back down but kept his thumb pressing into Louis' perineum as he rubbed his thick digits against Louis' hole, just barely pressing in before retreating. 

"Harry, please!"

There was a loud bang on the wall. "Don't even start!"

Louis laughed, quickly covering his mouth with his hand to stifle it. He switched to pushing his first finger into mouth, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Harry from under his lashes. He pulled the wet digit out slowly, with a pop, and purred, "Show me how it's done, baby."

Harry collided his lips with Louis' again as he pushed a finger inside, Louis' moan not well contained as it vibrated through the air. A minute later they heard a giggle and then a soft thud before one of Sophia's quite moans. 

Louis gasped indignantly. "Oh no they didn't. Are they really trying to compete?"

Harry huffed and pumped his finger harder to bring Louis' attention back. "Forget them," Harry murmured against his ear. "Tell me how bad you want it." Harry placed another finger at Louis' hole but didn't push in. Louis whined, but Harry stayed still. "Tell me how bad you want it," he repeated. 

Louis' face scrunched up in annoyance, but when Harry's first finger started retreating he scrambled to pull Harry closer. "No! Yes, please. I want it, Harry," he begged. Harry hummed his approval and pushed back in with both, pulling a high, throaty moan from Louis' small body. 

"Yes, Liam. God, that feels so good, babe." A lower growl filtered through the walls before it was muffled and Sophia moaned out again. 

Harry could feel his own competitiveness burning as he pumped his fingers faster, feeling Louis tighten around them. "Harry. Another!" Harry let him have it, pushing his third finger in next to the others. Louis keened, voice cracking on a moan. 

"Yes, yes." Sophia's voice was slurring and getting rougher by the moment. "So wet, Li."

Harry huffed and angled his fingers up to where he knew Louis' favorite spot was. "Fuck!" Louis shouted as Harry pressed at it roughly. "Oh, God, Haz! Harder!"

"Li! Come on. Please, just get inside me."

Louis sat down on Harry's fingers harder, keeping them sucked deep while he used them. "So good, Haz," he breathed, airy and needy.

"Want me? Want my cock, Lou."

Louis moaned and nodded eagerly. "Please, Harry!"

Liam's low baritone rumbled through the wall, a long moan falling from him, matched by Sophia's higher whine before it went quiet for a moment. Then the sound of the headboard hitting the wall in a slow rhythm started up and Harry hit his hand against theirs before pulling his fingers out abruptly and pushing into Louis fast and hard.

"Oh God!" Louis' limbs snapped into place around Harry's body as Harry started up his own rhythm, dragging his cock in and out of Louis' perfect, warm body. 

"Lou," Harry groaned, long and low. "You feel so good."

"Faster, Haz," he begged. 

The rhythm across the wall increased, as did Sophia's noises. "Yes! Oh, Liam, yes!" 

Harry leaned back enough to hold himself up and thrusted faster into Louis' body. The headboard hit their side of the wall with staccato thuds. The sound spurred Harry on, moving them faster and pulling sounds from Louis that had Harry's prick pulsing. 

He kept up his speed, drunk off Louis' need and his tight hole. He only realized after a few minutes that the rhythm from the other room was matched perfectly with theirs. They'd synced up and hadn't even noticed. Louis and Sophia seemed to be almost harmonized together, calling out their lover's name and begging for it harder. That had Harry pushing Louis' further, bending him more, and wrapping his fingers around Louis' wet length. 

"Liam! I'm-Oh!" 

"Harry! Harry!" Louis pushed his hips off the bed as he shot over Harry's hand and onto his own stomach. He shivered through it, gasping for air, until Harry pulled out slowly and yanked himself off over Louis' already cum-covered body.

He groaned Louis' name and painted Louis with his release, hand tugging him surely through his orgasm. He fell onto Louis' chest, making Louis huff and shove him off, both breathing hard. 

"Wow." Harry smiled at the ceiling.  

Louis laughed. "Yeah."

They heard a loud banging on Liam and Sophia's door, then, a few seconds later, a banging on theirs. "Cut it out, guys! Some of us are actually trying to sleep!" Niall's angry voice blasted through the hallway. Louis buried his face in Harry's chest and they laughed until their stomachs hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember I did a similar one before but this one is just a bit...its Larry and Sophiam going at it so just enjoy it. 
> 
> ONLY ONE MORE IN THIS VOLUME!!


	75. Zianourry - We Own You (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's slave, Liam, has been acting up so he inlists the help of his best friend and fellow Master, Louis, and his slaves.
> 
> Top: Louis. Liam. Zayn.  
> Bottom: Harry. Liam.  
> Kinks: Gay sex. Orgy. Group sex. Master/slave. Power play. Light BDSM. Bondage. Sensory deprivation. Hand job. Helping hand. Blow job. Face fucking. Deepthroating. Rimming. Cum swallowing. Double penetration. Fingering. Bareback. Coming untouched. Coming in someone. Gaping. Orgasm control. Riding. Lucky Pierre. Three way. Rough sex. Porn. NSFW Photography. Oversensitivity. And Cuddles. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One was done a bit back. I honestly can't remember which Volume it's in but if you wanna go read it it gives a bit more background and it's pretty dang good. ;) 
> 
> I went super long on my last one and its OT5 and kinda kinky so enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"I've been busy and he's been mouthy, at best. Just plain rude when it's bad."

Louis sighed and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Liam's never been like this before."

"I tried to talk to him; I fucked him; I tied him up and left him. I don't think it's enough. I think-" Zayn paused and brushed his hair off his face. "I'm meant to leave for the states tomorrow. I wanted to bring him, but if I don't know how much help just me will be."

"I can feel you asking for something without actually asking for it."

Zayn chuckled and nodded, so aware of Louis' insight into him, how well he knows him. "Come with me? Bring the slaves and help me."

"Niall, too?" Louis fiddled with the arm of Zayn's couch. "He's still new. And he's definitely never been with a group before."

Zayn smiled distractedly, eyes lost somewhere between Louis' lips and collarbones. "Liam's fond of him. From that first time you brought him over, Liam asks about him often. Asks if you'll bring him again."

"Yeah?"

"I think Niall might fair better with him than me."

Louis saw the tense set of Zayn's shoulders, the thin line of his lips, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No one is better with him than you, Zee. He's your slave and he loves you."

Zayn tilted his head in thought. "I know." He picked Louis' hand up from his shoulder for a kiss. "Help me, Lou."

***

Zayn and Louis took an earlier flight to set up the hotel room and get settled, while the slaves took a later one. By the time Harry, Liam, and Niall made it to their joined suit, Louis and Zayn were stripped down to just pants and whispering in hushed tones even though they were alone until that point. 

Liam was under the impression that this was a lazy holiday for him, a chance to get out of the house and hang out with two of the only people that knew him. He didn't even realize he'd be staying in the same place at his Master and Louis. But walking in and seeing Louis kissing along the line of Zayn's wing tattoos made things suddenly very clear. 

"Sir?"

Zayn's eyes opened heavily as Louis and he both looked over at the three new guests. "Liam," he greeted. "You all made it. How was the flight?"

"Fine, sir. Thank you." Liam was still a bit lost. Like maybe he'd joined something that he wasn't meant to. 

"Come here," Zayn waved him over as he kept an easy hand around Louis' waist. "I need to talk to you."

Liam dropped his bag at the door and walked further into the living area with its wide open windows and fancy couches. "Yes, sir?"

As soon as Liam was close enough Zayn pressed a hand to his shoulder and pushed, Liam sliding gingerly to his knees before the two dominant men. "You've been an absolute brat lately." Liam swallowed hard, but stayed silent. "I know I've been a bit absent, but the disrespect you've shown is inexcusable."

Liam lowered his gaze, keeping it level at Zayn's navel. "I'm sorry, sir."

Zayn tugged on Liam's hair, not hard but firm, until Liam looked back up at him. "I'm sorry for not paying you enough attention. I'd like to make it up to you, and in the process you can make it up to me."

Liam's eyes glanced over to Louis then and saw his lips tilt in what Liam knew meant mischief. "Of course, Your Highness."

"Haz, Ni, come here." At Louis' beckon the other two laid their bags down and attended Louis' side. "You slept on the plane like I asked?" They nodded. "Both of you, take Liam and shower. Don't bother getting dressed again."

Niall answered with a smiling, "Yes, sir," while Harry pressed a quick kiss to Louis' cheek and pulled Liam away with them.

Liam was numb, letting Harry and Niall pull his clothes off while he stood, dumbfounded. "I didn't even realize I've been so rude."

Niall hummed in discontent and carded his fingers through Liam's short hair. "Zayn said he gets it. Plus, I'm sure after today you'll be all but forgiven."

"Did you guys know?"

"What? That he was planning an orgy? No," Harry chuckled. "But I'm not surprised. Those two would probably have us live together and perform in bed together nightly if they could."

Niall turned to Harry and waggled his brows. "They could."

"Oh please. Aren't you even a little nervous?" 

Niall shrugged. "Why would I be?"

Harry looked at him expectantly. "When was the last time you slept with multiple people? Even when it's me and Louis only one person touches you at a time."

Niall lifted his chin in defiance. "I'm ready for it, though. Plus, it's not about me today. Liam here has something to prove."

At that Liam broke his daze and nodded. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

___

Zayn let Louis kiss the stress in his shoulders away until he was pulling Louis against him by the neck and hips. Louis broke away and traced his thumb across Zayn's bottom lip. "You didn't tell him about your intentions?"

Zayn shook his head. "If I did, he'd of spent days worrying himself." Zayn pulled Louis through the large open door into one of the bedrooms. He set them at the end and let Louis pull and bend his fingers idly. "You didn't tell yours."

Louis shook his head. "I wanted it to be a surprise. Harry hasn't been with you in a while and this is Niall's first with all of us. It's sort of a big deal."

Zayn just made a sound of agreement and laid his head on Louis' shoulder. "Do you think he's mad at me?"

"Probably more mad at himself. That's Liam for you."

"I am sorry."

Zayn's head popped up at Liam's voice. The three of them stood in a line, naked and mostly wet, the end of Harry's hair dripping a little on his shoulders. Liam closed the few steps of space before kneeling in front of Zayn and sliding sure hands under his shirt to rest on his waist. 

Zayn combed fingers down Liam's hair to the back of his neck and pulled Liam up to kiss him. "I'm sorry, too. Let me make it up to you while you make it up to me, yeah?" 

"Whatever you want."

Zayn hummed in approval and pulled Liam up with him to stand. "On the bed." Liam climbed up, mostly ignoring the pieces of fabric laying next to his pillow. Zayn pulled a long piece of cloth from the pile and instructed, "Hands above your head." Liam complied instantly and laid his hands against the headboard. Zayn knelt on the bed and wrapped the cloth around his wrist and through the fancy design in the wood. Liam watched him longingly, head tilting up to him anytime Zayn got close enough to warrant kissing. Zayn didn't give him any, only tugging on the ties when he was done and getting off the bed. 

Louis grabbed his own piece next and leaned over Liam to cover his eyes with it. Liam made a small noise at the sudden darkness but Zayn's hand was there, caressing over the splatter of hair decorating his chest. "Be good," he reminded. Liam's muscles relaxed, shoulders dropping further into the pillows. 

The material was pressing against his ears, muffling the sounds in the room, but Liam could hear Zayn's words clearly. "Ride him. Slow and don't touch him."

Liam's toes curled against his feet as he reminded himself not to shift around on the bed and to wait. Soon enough the bed dipped and warm skin was brushing against his. The weight was familiar if not his number one choice. 

"Hi, Li," Harry greeted and settled on top of Liam's stomach. Liam swallowed down his answer, unsure if talking was on the table right now, and smiled blindly up at the long-limbed boy. "Sir, lube, please." Harry took it from Louis and watched Liam's breath catch at the sound of the lid popping open. He smirked down at him, and when his fingers were slick he dropped the tube and leaned over to kiss the breath back into him as he brought his own hand around and pushed a finger in. 

Louis backed up from the bed, going to the end to watch as Harry's long finger slid smoothly inside his body. "Another, Haz," he ordered. Harry groaned into Liam's mouth and pushed his second finger in alongside the first. His fingers stretched open the tight muscles, straining against the digits less and less by the second. 

Soon Harry added a third and his kisses became slow and lazy, letting Liam lead them with his tongue. Louis bit down on his lip and groaned low in his throat at the sight. Then he felt a warm body against his back and delicious pressure on the soft cotton of his pants. 

"Let me help," Niall whispered against Louis' shoulder before pressing his lips there. 

Louis just nodded and let Niall wrap one arm around his chest and slid the other under his waistband. Louis shuddered against his slave, hips twitching forward without his consent. Niall hummed happily and started lacing the warm, golden skin of Louis' neck with fleeting touches of his lips. His hand moved in slow but sure strokes over Louis' semi, always glad to have his hands on his Master. Louis thickened quickly under Niall ministrations, pulsing hot in minutes. 

"Enough, Harry. Ride him," Zayn demanded, and Harry pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again. Liam was mostly hard now, tip poking Harry's ass cheek like it wanted attention. Harry scooted down and gave it just that, squeezing his wet hand over the length of him. Liam groaned and rocked his hips up for more. 

"Be still, Liam," Zayn barked and Liam fell back to the bed, lips pressed firmly together in restraint as Harry kept his hand moving, twisting over his head every other stroke. 

"Tell me when, sir," Harry requested, but Zayn just watched. His eyes travelled from Liam's forehead, shiny with sweat, down to his prick, going pink already from the need. 

"Keep going." Harry nodded and moved his hand a little faster, really tugging Liam off now. Liam dug his heels into the bed and his head into the pillow to keep his sounds and movements under control. "He's so hot, sir. I think he'll come."

"He won't," Zayn assured. "Not if he wants me by the end of the night." Liam's whine signified he'd heard. Harry licked over his lips and shifted on top of him. 

"I'd like to now, sir." 

Louis laughed behind him, fucking into Niall's fist steadily. "Suck a cockslut, my Harry. Always so needy for it."

"I was hoping we'd let Niall have two today, but I think Harry wants it more," Zayn mused. 

Niall gasped against Louis' back, hand stuttering on Louis' cock, and pressed his own erection against Louis' ass. "Let Harry have two. I'd like to see that."

Louis let his head fall against Niall's shoulder for a second before pulling him around to his front, pressing his front to Niall's back. "You'll get your turn, Ni. Lets watch Harry fuck himself on Liam's cock for a bit, yeah? Then you can suck me off."

The resounding chorus of groans had Louis pressing a smile to the back of Niall's head. Harry moved up enough to tease the wet head of Liam's dick between his cheeks. "Now, please?"

Louis flicked his eyes over to Zayn, who must've felt the gaze and looked back before nodding. "Go ahead, Harry. Nice and slow remember." Harry used one hand to guide Liam and held himself open with the other, sliding down inch by inch, thighs shaking from the slow drag of it. Harry let himself drop the last couple inches, air whooshing from his chest and making Liam moan out. 

"Well," Louis chuckled, "So much for nice and slow."

Harry slumped against Liam's chest, cheek pressed to his pec. "Sorry," he sighed. 

Zayn just rolled his eyes fondly and climbed on the bed behind Harry, bracketing Liam's thighs. "Come on, Haz. Slow, just how he likes it."

Liam wanted to scream. That was not how Liam liked it, and Zayn knew it. When Liam got the chance to be inside someone, he could barely hold off for a full minute before giving it to them hard and dirty. He liked nails scratching and hair pulling and moans wailing. Nice and slow was not what he wanted. 

Zayn's hands led Harry's hips when Liam's couldn't, still bound and straining against the headboard. Harry planted his hands on Liam's chest and let Zayn lift him up and drag him down, excruciatingly slow. Harry whined all the way down, voice breaking off when he felt the hot, thin skin of Liam's hips again. 

"Faster," he pleaded. 

"No." Zayn lifted him up again, bringing him down just as slowly. He slid a hand from Harry's hips down his ass cheeks and slipped a thumb in alongside Liam's cock. "I'm going to get you loose," he whispered against Harry's neck, but the room was soaked in silence so he knew they could all hear, "so your Master can come and give you his dick, too, since you seem to be so greedy for more today."

Harry shuddered hard, hips moving even in Zayn's firm grasp. His head lolled back on his shoulders and moaned. "Yes, sir, please. Please, give it to me." Zayn pulled his thumb out and slicked up two fingers with lube before pressing one in without preamble. Harry tensed, hand flying to the base of his cock to keep from coming. "Oh God. Yes," he breathed and pushed back for more. 

Zayn just licked his lips and kept his finger moving, wiggling along Harry's hot walls and against Liam's pulsing cock. Liam had his lips between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed at the edge of his blindfold, biting so hard Zayn was sure he'd bleed soon. 

"How's that feel, Li?"

Liam's mouth fell open, moan coming out, before his lips stuttered for something to say. Finally he came up with, "Zayn." A long, drawn out plea for his Master. 

Zayn added his other finger and Harry squeezed almost painfully down on them and Liam's cock. His hand gripped harder on his cock, begging his orgasm to hold off. "I'm ready, sir, please. I'm ready."

Zayn stretched his fingers out inside Harry, pulling a moan from both boys as he still led Harry in a drowsy rhythm on Liam's length. "Louis? Are you and Niall hard?"

Louis laughed, a small, tinkling sound that had Zayn smiling, too. "I don't even think that deserves an answer," Louis quipped, and tugged Niall along with him to the bed. Zayn looked up to find Louis' pants tucked under his sac and his cock standing proud, Niall's lips bitten red and chin wet, eyes a bit glassy, and hair mussed. 

"Been busy?"

"Just waiting for you to hurry up."

Zayn wondered how he missed the sounds of Niall gagging, of wet cock against lips. He supposed he had the two distractions in front of him to blame. "Niall I'm sure you're about ready to explode," Zayn teased, eyes on Niall's leaking shaft. Niall bit down to contain his smile, eyes diverting to floor for a second before landing on where Liam and Zayn were pushed inside Harry. 

"No as close as Harry is," he teased back. Harry just whined and clenched again, forehead creased with willpower. 

At that Zayn pulled his fingers out, making Harry gasp and push back desperately. "No, nono," he cried.

Zayn hushed him and slid easy hands up his sides. "Want Louis?"

Harry made his head turn to his Master, eyes quickly finding his hard cock before licking his lips. "Yes," he breathed. 

Louis' lips tilted up and he pulled Niall to him with a hand on his hip. Harry couldn't see his hand anymore but he knew what it was doing a moment later when Niall stuttered a moan and his fingers dug into Louis' shoulder. "Why don't you go make use of Liam's mouth, huh? Have fun." He turned Niall around and sent him off with a smack on the bum. Niall flushed red and climbed on the bed, legs straddling Liam's shoulder. Liam tugged on his binds when he felt the new weight, so Niall smoothed hands up his arms and rubbed a thumb along his wrists. He bent down and murmured into Liam's hair, "I remember the first and only other time I've been with you, you let me prove myself to Louis." He leaned back up and scooted forward, lifting Liam's head up with one hand and tracing the line of his lower lip with the tip of his length with the other. "Today I'll let you prove yourself to Zayn. Show him how good are you, make him forgive you."

Liam flicked his tongue out and licked across Niall's slit, picking up a drop of precome and pulling it back into his mouth to swallow. "Come on, Ni," he urged lowly. "I can practically feel how much you want to."

Niall huffed out a barely-controlled breath and pushed between his lips. His mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut as he slid further, then further more until Liam's lips were pressed to his pelvis. He could feel the short, staccato breaths Liam was using not to gag, the scorching heat of his throat. Niall rocked just a little bit further before pulling back and settling into an easy rhythm with Liam's lips pulled tight around him. 

Zayn got up off the bed as Louis was pulling his clothes off and taking his place. Zayn followed suit, sliding his pants down his thighs and onto the floor. Louis grabbed the lube and quickly slicked himself up before covering Harry's back and stroking his tip along the valley between Harry's cheeks. 

"Gonna take two, Haz? Let me and Liam split you open?"

Harry bucked back on Liam's lap and moaned while shaking his head. "Put it in, Lou," he begged, voice raspy and dangerously low.

Louis scratched his nails against Harry's scalp as he pushed in, Harry's rim opening for him but suffocating around him. "Oh my God." Louis bit down on Harry's shoulder as he pushed further, teeth digging into skin enough to taste the blood underneath. Louis started rocking gently before he was all the way in, easing himself further and giving Harry and Liam friction. He didn't stay in for long, pulling out and pushing in again, just to feel the drag of Liam's head against his. 

He pushed Harry down and growled, "Eat Niall out," before steadying both hands on the small of Harry's back and planting the balls of feet into the bed for leverage. He spread his knees and shoved into Harry's body faster. Harry wiggled under him, head braced against Niall's back to keep from being pushed up Liam's body with the force of Louis inside him. "Now, Harry," Louis demanded. Harry half whimpered/half moaned and pushed against the small of Niall's back while pulling his hips towards him, arching Niall enough to get to his hole easily, breathing fanning over him. Niall pushed down Liam's throat in the process and fell forward with both hands against the headboard. 

"Haz," he gasped and rolled his hips, cock sliding against Liam's tongue. Liam groaned and his hips came off the bed, making Harry cry out and scratch at Niall's hip. Harry took a shaky breath before spreading Niall wide in front of him and burying his face against Niall's hole. Niall's fingers curled through the holes in the headboard, fingertips brushing the fabric around Liam's wrist. "Shit! Harry, Harry, yes." Niall pushed back on Harry's face and then forward into Liam's mouth. 

Harry rocked harder back on Louis, making rough, needy sounds as his tongue swirled around Niall's hole. Liam started squirming, hands pulling incessantly at his holds. He groaned and pushed off the bed as best could under three people. 

Zayn was at his side in a heartbeat, naked with a leisurely hand on his cock. He settled on the bed, mouth next to Liam's ear, and placed his hand around Liam's mouth, fingers pressing into one cheek and thumb into the other. He could feel the slide of Niall's dick under Liam's skin and pressed harder. Niall moaned and rocked faster, almost making Harry lose his grip on his hips. 

Zayn licked along Liam's jaw to his ear, pulling on his earlobe with his teeth. "You want to come so bad, don't you?" He kissed just under his ear before biting down on the soft skin. "It must be torture right now. You've got Louis and you both inside Harry's tight body. Niall filling your mouth." Zayn watched a damp spot spread through the fabric over Liam's eyes. "It feels so good you just have to cry for it, baby." Zayn gave him more kisses, watching as saliva dropped down his chin and face. "But you won't come, not yet." Liam nearly sobbed at the news. "When everyone's done. When you have cum in and on your stomach, and your all dirty and your perfect prick is red and hurting, I'll fill you up without any fingers first and make you come in my cock, yeah?"

Liam was breathing harshly through his nose, chest shaking under Niall's thighs, but he still did his best to nod. Zayn scooted up the bed and laced his fingers into Liam's hair, pulling it idly while he watched the rest of them reach for their orgasms. 

Harry was first, breaking away from Niall's wet hole to bite  
down on the pale skin of his ass as he shook through the waves of release. He sat down on Louis and Liam harder, pressing their blunt heads to his prostate. His hands smeared through his own cum on Liam's stomach when he tried to find a place to hold on to. 

Niall gasped at the small pain of Harry's bite and reached a hand behind him to bring Harry back to where he wanted him, swollen lips pressed to his rim. Harry moaned and licked languidly, unable to do much else, but it was enough, sending Niall over the edge with a cry. Liam sputtered as Niall's cum trickled down his throat, but sucked him through it. Niall thrusted until he hissed with sensitivity and pulled out, watching the string of spit that connect his cock to Liam's mouth break as he fell to the side onto the bed. 

Louis pulled Harry up, encasing him in his arms, to pull him down as he thrusted up into him. Harry's fingers were vise like in between Louis' but the rest of his body was pliant, letting Louis use him until his mouth fell open and he stilled deep inside Harry, coating his slave and Liam's dick in his seed. Harry just whimpered when he felt the hot strands hit his warm walls, falling back on Louis' chest loosely. 

Louis leaned him forward enough to pull out, hissing at the hot drag on his softening cock. He fell off Liam's body with a delirious laugh, facing landing on Niall's thigh. He just sighed and nuzzled his face into it more comfortably before reaching up and pulling Harry down on top of him. Harry pressed his face into Louis neck and laid a hand on Niall's other leg, eyes closing fast and mind slow. 

Louis' hand crept down between Harry's cheeks as he pushed two fingers in without resistance. "God," he marveled. "You're so loose and wet, baby." Harry just whined a little bit didn't resist as Louis started moving his fingers in tiny, lethargic thrusts. When Louis saw Zayn start to move he halted him. "Wait, Zee, do me a favor first."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Now?"

"Just grab my phone and take a few pictures for me. Harry hasn't taken two in a long time."

"Really, Tomlinson? How many pictures do you have of Harry's ass already?" But he was already reaching across the barrier of bodies for Louis' phone on the table. He knelt at the end of the bed and held his phone up. 

He snapped a could shots of Louis' fingers buried inside his slave before Louis stopped him. "Wait, hold on." He pulled his fingers out and brought his other hand down to spread Harry's cheek apart. "How loose is he?" Harry moaned into Louis' neck when he felt a trickle of cum drip from his hole, down to his balls, and spread his legs a little wider. 

"Gaping," Zayn smirked, "but you knew that." He got a couple shot of Harry's red hole before Louis couldn't resist and held him open with one hand and pushed his two fingers back in. "Haz, you must be sore," Zayn noted. 

"I'm alright," Harry conceded and rolled his hips gingerly on Louis' fingers. Louis smiled brightly and kissed Harry's hair, murmuring quiet confessions of pride and love into his curls. 

Zayn dropped the phone gently on Harry's back and said, "Enjoy those," before moving back over to a fidgeting, still blind, still bound, Liam. He didn't waste any time now in folding Liam's legs up and pulling the lube out from under Niall's hip. "You've been so good for me, Liam." Liam just sighed tiredly. "I know you want to come. Just let me get my cock in you, yeah? Give you what you want."

Liam nodded and spread his legs wider for his Master. "Please, Zayn." Liam's voice was hoarse, thanks to Niall and the general need that swam hot in his veins. 

Zayn bent down and took his lips in a searing kiss as he pushed against Liam's hole. It didn't give easy, but Liam would always be easy for Zayn; so once he got his head inside, Liam just bit down on Zayn's lip and let him slide the rest of the way in one molasses slow, but smooth, glide. Once Zayn's hips met Liam's ass, his hands unclenched from his binds and his body melted into the bed. 

"You feel amazing, Li." Zayn whispered the words into Liam's mouth and circled his hips in small figure eights to get Liam adjusted to him. "I'm sorry I've been distant. I love you, Li, so much."

Liam surged up and took another kiss, biting and desperate. He wrapped a leg around Zayn's waist, heel hooked over his ass. When he broke the kiss, panting for air, he begged, "Make me come, sir."

Zayn growled against his lips before bracing himself on his forearms and starting up a none-to-easy rhythm into Liam's exhausted body. "You're the best, Liam, the absolute best. My best." He moved faster, kissing more half-formed sentences into Liam's mouth. He reached a hand between them and curled a loose fist around Liam's prick. Liam sucked in a shocked breath and cried out on the exhale. "Hurts?" Liam nodded, mouth trembling. "Still want to come?" Another nod, more firm this time. "Can you come untouched or do you need me?"

"I-God-I don't know. I need you."

Zayn nodded, lips brushing against Liam's. "Okay, baby. Come on." He took Liam more firmly in his hand, strokes smooth from lube and cum. Liam still hissed with the pain but his cock was twitching in Zayn's hand and he could feel how Liam's tightened around his cock. Zayn increased his pace, angling to hit that spot inside his slave. 

Liam arched off the bed when he did. "Oh shit." Liam licked over his dry lips and nodded eagerly. "Like that, Zee. Please."

Zayn reveled in the grip of Liam's body, heat building to a boil inside him. "Come with me, babe." Liam took in a few shaky breaths before his body tensed and arched into Zayn as he shot ropes of white between them. Zayn groaned at the new level of tightness and stuttered a few broken thrusts before joining Liam, filling him as his hand left Liam's dick and scratched down his chest instead. 

Liam's prick spurted a bit more at that before he fell still under Zayn. Zayn kissed him again and again as he pulled out, mumbling words of praise as he did. He reached up long enough to undo the knot before falling on top of Liam ungracefully. Liam got his wrists free and pulled the blindfold off, blinking at the light of the room. 

"I think I'm dead." Zayn laughed at Liam's summary, agreeing more than anything. 

Harry was snoring lightly on Louis' chest, Niall was brushing Louis' sweaty fringe off his face, and earning lazy circles on the skin of his thigh in return. Zayn slid onto his side as pulled Liam to him, chest to chest, for lazy kisses that led no where but sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST ONE!!!! VOLUME II IS DONE!! 
> 
> Same as last time, after a bit of a break all requests will transfer to Vol III. But I'm not taking any new ones bc I've already got enough to fill the next Volume. Thank you sooooo much for the reading and the support. You guys rock!! 
> 
> You've made it through the Madhouse. 
> 
> Xoxo, Jess

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
